


Good Morning, Professor

by AnneKatsuforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Blowjobs, Break Up, But not between Victor and Yuuri, Depression, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Getting Together, Insecurity, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, References to Suicide, Slow Burn, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 141,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneKatsuforov/pseuds/AnneKatsuforov
Summary: Yuuri recién ha comenzado su master de psicología, dirigido e impartido por el profesor Nikiforov. Todo parece ser relativamente ordinario al principio. Yuuri es extremadamente bueno en sus clases, y comienza a relacionarse con el nuevo profesor. Amigos, si se quiere decir. Pero Yurri tiene choques con el pasado de Víctor, y ninguno de ellos está seguro de cómo lidiar con eso.Esta es una historia de magicalmirai quien amablemente me dio su permiso para traducirla, asi que disfrutenla. todo el credito en para ella, yo solo me encargo de traducir esta bellisima historia al español.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Morning, Professor!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565513) by [MagicalMirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai). 



\----------------------------------------

Nadie seria nunca voluntario para elegir los asientos de enfrente en el salón. Simplemente no lo harías - eso era muy cerca para disfrutar la clase. Yuuri no era la excepción. La fila del frente sería el último asiento de elegiría. Entonces te puedes imaginar la sorpresa cuando llego a su primera clase del master de psicología… tarde.

‘’L- lo siento, me retrase’’ Yurri jadeo mientras abría la puerta del salón con fuerza. Cientos de cabezas giraron al verlo entrar en el salón, casi se quedó congelado en la entrada.

‘’Que gusto que te unas a nosotros’’ su profesor lucia serio - una alta figura plateada y brillantes ojos azules. Ciertamente no americano, si el acento tenía algo que decir sobre eso, ruso, tal vez? Fue un grueso, pesado acento, aun así, un poco suave ‘’ Víctor Nikiforov. Puedes llamarme Víctor’’

‘’ g- gusto en conocerte’’ tartamudeo Yurri, totalmente sonrojado con su gran entrada. El corazón de Yuuri estaba corriendo – podía sentir los ojos quemando atrás de su cabeza mientras caminaba a la temida primera fila de asientos, las cabezas de los otros alumnos lo siguieron. La cara de Yurri ardía de vergüenza mientras tímidamente desempacaba sus cosas y abría su computadora.

‘’Hola chicos, bienvenidos al master de psicología. Yo soy Víctor Nikiforov. Y los llevare a través de este módulo por todo el año, entonces, ustedes me verán bastante’’ Víctor se posó en el borde de su escritorio, con el remoto en su mano para cambiar las láminas de la presentación. 

‘’No espero mucho de ustedes, solo entreguen su trabajo a tiempo. De hecho, ni siquiera tienen que entregarlo, no iré por ustedes si no lo hacen. Una regla básica es que no me interrumpan cuando esté hablando o algún otro lo haga’’ Víctor se movió del escritorio y camino alrededor.

‘’Entonces, durante este módulo que tendrán conmigo, analizaremos la cognición, la memoria y la percepción, y la psicopatología, incluidas varias enfermedades mentales que probablemente hayan cubierto – ‘’ Víctor fue interrumpido por el azotar de la puerta.

‘’L- lo siento, me retrase’’ Víctor volteo su cabeza para ver quien estaba en la puerta – un hombre que altura promedio, cabello negro y lentes.  
‘’Que gusto que te unas a nosotros. Víctor Nikiforov, puedes llamarme Víctor’’ Víctor se rápidamente se presentó mientras miraba al estudiante, que parecía congelado en la entrada.

‘’G- gusto en conocerte’’ el estudiante tartamudeo mientras corría hacia el asiento más cercano a él, que por casualidad estaba frente al escritorio de Víctor. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo veía desempacar su bolsa, antes de volver su atención a las diapositivas de PowerPoint. 

‘’Para empezar, hoy vamos a repasar el resumen del módulo, las tareas, y sé que todos odian esto, pero también vamos a hacer algunos rompehielos". Víctor observó con diversión mientras toda la clase gruñía. Víctor dejó escapar un resoplido divertido.

\------------------------------------

El corazón de Yuuri salto con la palabra ‘’ rompehielos’’. Trago el nudo de su garganta, mientras tiraba de su labio inferior entre sus dientes y fruncía sus cejas. Los ojos de Yuuri escanearon el salón, mirando por alguien que se viera lo suficiente amigable para presentarse.

‘’Conseguiremos lo peor del mundo con los primeros rompehielos. Así que diríjanse a la persona más cercana a ustedes y díganle su nombre, un hecho mundano y un hecho interesante de ustedes mismos’’ instruyo Víctor, Yuuri escucho como el murmullo crecía… junto con su ansiedad. Este no fue un buen comienzo del día. 

Yuuri se quedó mirando su regazo, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla mientras sus pulgares se movían. No podía esperar a que la conferencia comenzara realmente porque esto era tan incómodo y desconcertante. ¿Podrían simplemente saltar a la parte en la que no tenían que hablar con nadie? Yuuri ya quería irse a casa y meterse en la cama y acurrucarse con Charlie.

Yuuri casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando una figura alta se cernía sobre su escritorio, con una mano apoyada en su escritorio, su peso descansaba en su brazo. Yuuri levantó la vista para ver a Víctor, los ojos brillantes con una sonrisa.

‘’Hola. Soy Víctor Nikiforov. Soy un gran amante de los perros y solía ser patinador artístico’’ Yuuri estuvo confundido por un momento. Él ya sabía el nombre de Víctor - él se lo dijo hace dos minutos. Y – oh... oh... rompehielos. Cierto. 

‘’Y- yo soy Yuuri Katsuki. Me mude a los estados cuando tenía dieciocho y en mi tiempo libre toco el cello. Y uhh… también me gustan los perros’’ se presentó Yuuri silenciosamente, su mirada todavía estaba fija en sus manos mientras esperaba que Víctor simplemente se fuera y dejara de hacer esto tan incómodo para él. Yuuri contuvo el aliento, esperando que el profesor se alejara, pero, para gran desconcierto de Yuuri, la conversación continuó. 

‘’Oh! ¿De verdad? ¿Tienes uno? ¡Yo tengo un poodle adorable llamado Makkachin! ¡Ella es mi orgullo y dicha!” exclamo Víctor, y Yuuri levanto una ceja. Ese fue un muy rápido cambio de profesor serio a amante de perros en serie. Pero Yuuri encontró ese hecho… encantador. Fue dulce.

“Yo umm… yo tengo… yo tuve un poodle toy, pero el… sí.” Explico Yuuri, su vista estaba fija en su regazo otra vez. “sin embargo, sucedió hace mucho tiempo” Yuuri dijo rápidamente, casi en pánico, como si hubiera dicho demasiado. Yuuri tragó mientras la fracción de segundo de silencio parecía prolongarse incómodamente.

“Oh. Lo siento por tu poodle…” Víctor dijo en tono de disculpa. “entonces… que clase de música tocas en el cello?” Víctor cambio el tema - cualquier mascota muerta es un tema sensible y no era uno que quisiera tocar, especialmente cuando acababa de conocer al nuevo estudiante.

“Toco un montón de música clásica y algunas contemporáneas. Mi sueño es tocar en una boda” dijo Yurri suavemente. Yuuri siempre fue muy tímido para tocar en frente de una audiencia, siempre tocaba para el mismo. fue siempre su timidez que lo detuvo de unirse a competencias y shows de talento, fue su continua ansiedad también. Personas… grandes multitudes hicieron que su ansiedad enloqueciera y no pudo lidiar con eso. Su sueño de tocar en una boda nunca se haría realidad así 

“Sabes… actualmente hay un pianista en la sociedad de música que busca un cellista, por si te interesa?" Recomendó Víctor y Yuuri le dio un rápido pensamiento. “Toca en el concierto universitario de fin de año. Estudiante de medicina, todavía tiene otros dos años de su licenciatura.” Eso aterrorizó a Yuuri, quien sacudió con vehemencia su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

“N-no! No… n- no puedo hacer eso…” chillo Yuuri “no creo que pueda hacer eso…”

“Ahh, bueno, te dejo algo para que lo pienses. Él es un gran pianista.” Sonrió Víctor, antes de moverse a su escritorio para juntar a la clase nuevamente. Yurri soltó un hondo suspiro. Esa fue una conversación vergonzosa. Pero Víctor lucia agradable. Con suerte, Yuuri disfrutaría esta clase.  
\---------------------------------------  
Víctor quería conocer más sobre Yuuri. Parecía ser tímido e introvertido, aunque al mismo tiempo, parecía tener mucho que ofrecer. Víctor se preguntó si podría lograr que Yuuri se abriera un poco a lo largo del curso.

“Muy bien, ahora que sabes algo sobre la persona que está a su lado, empecemos. Pasó la diapositiva de PowerPoint a la vista general. “Esta primera parte del módulo es cognición y psicología cognitiva. Esto cubrirá neurociencia y el estudio del cerebro y también cubrirá teorías cognitivas” cambio la diapositiva una vez mas “la siguiente parte del módulo será psicopatología. En particular estaremos estudiando depresión, teorías de la depresión y tratamientos. También cubriremos desorden de estrés postraumático, los efectos, teorías y tratamientos y desordenes de identidad disociativa. Probablemente lo hayan estudiado a nivel de licenciatura, pero los haremos con mayor profundidad"

“Por último cubriremos la memoria y percepción. Teorías de como recordamos cosas, el olvido y los efectos de la percepción en la memoria, todo ese jazz. No es tan interesante como la psicopatología, pero sigue siendo una buena parte del módulo.” Víctor cambio la diapositiva una vez más al oprimir un botón, y esta vez se alejó de su escritorio para caminar.

“Ahora. Su tesis. Esta tendrá que ser cerca de cincuenta páginas, bibliografía incluida. Tiene que tener cerca de veinte mil palabras. Con citación de textos incluidos. Vamos a repasar eso en la sesión del miércoles. También habrá una serie de tareas formativas y sumativas que deberás completar, están en la malla de la universidad para que las miren. ¿Alguna pregunta?”. Hubo un silencio embarazoso. En serio, ¿de una clase de casi doscientos alumnos y nadie tiene una pregunta? Víctor suspiro.

“Muy bien. Así que, para volver a un entorno educativo, vamos a tener una discusión de pares o tríos acerca de esta pregunta-" Víctor cambio la diapositiva una vez más. "como la teoría cognitiva contribuye al entendimiento psicológico del comportamiento? Quiero que lo discutan con la persona junto a ustedes y vamos a compartir nuestras ideas en un momento.” Víctor miro a Yuuri, otra vez, estaba luchando para encontrar a alguien más para hablar. Víctor miro alrededor para ver si había alguien más sin compañero, pero al parecer solo era Yuuri. Con una sonrisa gentil, se acercó.

“Que piensas, Yuuri?” Vio a Yuuri saltar, su cara confundida mientras miraba a Víctor.

“Umm… yo pienso que las teorías cognitivas son importantes para unir las teorías biológicas y psicológicas? ¿Reuniendo los métodos científicos tradicionales y las teorías psicológicas podría ser posible… probar estas teorías…?” sugirió Yuuri vacilante mientras Víctor asistía.

“Tienes razón, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con el desarrollo de la neurociencia cognitiva?”

“yo uhh… yo pienso que es importante para encontrar el origen de la enfermedad mental? Si al leer escáneres cerebrales se puede encontrar la causa de las enfermedades mentales, o el área donde no funciona correctamente, ¿también sería posible encontrar una solución para ellos?” de inmediato, Víctor supo que, aunque Yuuri era tímido, estaba seguro que era apasionado y estaba lleno de potencial. Yuuri realmente podría ir muy lejos. Víctor solo tenía que sacarlo de su caparazón. 

“Excelente Yuuri.”

\--------------------------- 

El resto de la clase fue relativamente sin eventos – solo una breve vista de los módulos. Cuando la clase acabo Yuuri empaco sus cosas y volvió a casa. Él y su novio actualmente rentaban un departamento que estaba a diez minutos caminando desde la universidad.

Yuuri llevaba saliendo con Charlie hace cerca de tres años, desde su segundo año de su licenciatura. Charlie era adorable. Era preocupado y doméstico y Yuuri verdaderamente lo amaba. Charlie le haría un té y le preguntaría de como estuvo su día y lo saludaría en la puerta de su departamento con los brazos abiertos y un beso en la frente.

Pero Charlie también era muy diferente de Yuuri. Charlie era social y extrovertido. Disfrutaba salir de fiestas y salir con amigos. Yuuri no tenía absolutamente ningún problema con eso el respetaba que a Charlie le gustaran las fiestas. Charlie nunca fallaba en volver a las tres am., a menos que enviara un mensaje a Yuuri, cosa que Yuuri realmente apreciaba. Yuuri solo deseaba poder disfrutarlo juntos sin quebrarse.

Cuando llego a su casa abrió la puerta y fue saludado por una alta figura de corto cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Yuuri se relajó en su abrazo y dejo salir un suave suspiro. 

“Estoy en casa.”

“Bienvenido de vuelta.”


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor repasa la conferencia con Yuuri, y conoce un poco más acerca de él.

“Como estuvo tu primer día?” Charlie pregunto mientras Yuuri dejaba su bolso. “hice el almuerzo, para cuando estés listo” Yuuri suspiro contento y una adorable sonrisa se extendió en su cara. El avanzo a donde Charlie y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

“gracias, eres el mejor” se puso de pie en las puntas de sus dedos para besar a Charlie, y suavemente rozar sus narices. Charlie rió contra sus labios.” estuvo bien, llegue tarde, lo que fue vergonzoso.” Yuuri se alejó y Charlie lo siguió a la cocina. “pero el profesor lucia agradable? Entonces al parecer será un buen modulo.” Yuuri sonrió mientras se sentaba. Charlie dejo un plato de pollo y ensalada de mango en frente de Yuuri con una taza de té verde.

“Llegaste tarde?” Charlie rió. “apuesto que te toco un asiento del frente, no es así?” lo molesto, y Yuuri resoplo mientras comía.

“un lugar maldito para sentarse…!” Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo con un gruñido. “pero al profesor le gustan los perros, entonces que tan terrible puede ser?” rió Yuuri, viendo como Charlie se hacía una bebida.

“a cualquiera que le gusten los perros no puede ser tan malvado. Incluso un líder de la mafia al que le gusten los perros no puede ser completamente malvado” bromeo Charlie. “cuando es tu próxima clase?”

“mañana, pero es una clase de la tarde. ¿Yo pienso tomar cinco clases a la semana? Con dos profesores. Aun no estoy seguro, pero creo que así es como es.” Yuuri se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba sus ahora – vacíos platos y los llevaba al lavaplatos para lavarlos. “gracias por el almuerzo, fue delicioso como siempre” sonrió suavemente Yuuri.

“de nada. Probablemente tendremos que ir a comprar comida pronto, nos estamos quedando sin comida” menciono Charlie mientras Yuuri lavaba los platos y cuchillos.

“podríamos salir a cenar esta noche? Ya ha pasado un tiempo” sugirió Yuuri y Charlie tuvo una idea.

“italiana?”

“Seguro”

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

Al día siguiente Yuuri llego a la conferencia a tiempo. Pero para su sorpresa y probablemente la sorpresa de cualquier otro, Yuuri se encontró a si mismo sentado en la fila de enfrente. El tomo su computadora y cuaderno, dejándolos en el escritorio frente a el mientras esperaba que la conferencia empezará.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Víctor entrara al salón de clases. Le mostró una rápida sonrisa a Yuuri, que el amablemente respondió, antes de acercarse a su escritorio. Yuuri observo como Víctor desempacaba sus cosas para la clase con un suspiro y mostraba el PowerPoint para el día.

“Depresión – diagnóstico y problemas con el diagnostico”

Oh. Entonces, empezaban pesado. Yuuri suspiro suavemente y escribió el titulo con su pluma, antes de escribir la fecha.

“bienvenidos a su primera clase real. Vamos a ir sobre, como el titulo lo sugiere, depresión. Ustedes deben haber cubierto algunas de estas cosas probablemente en el nivel de la licenciatura o tal vez incluso antes, pero nosotros vamos a ir sobre la historia de algunos de los conceptos que probablemente los ayudaran con su tesis.” Introdujo Víctor mientras se movía frente a su escritorio, apoyándose en el borde y cambiaba la diapositiva.

Yuuri miro a Víctor mientras enrollaba sus mangas hasta sus codos, balbuceando algo sobre el DSM-cinco y el gran índice de condiciones mentales. Yurri estaba escribiendo a medias – él pensó que podía repasar las notas después junto con las diapositivas para darle sentido a todo.

Así como la clase continuo Yuuri se encontró más y más enganchado con el contenido, realmente poniendo atención a lo que estaba pasando. Pero Víctor iba un poco rápido - Yuuri se encontró a si mismo incapaz de seguir el paso de la conferencia. Con un profundo suspiro, el escribió lo que pudo, junto con el número de la oficina de Víctor y sus horarios de oficina.

“entonces acerca de la asignación… una fácil, trescientas palabras. Análisis de la clasificación y diagnóstico de enfermedades psicológicas que ustedes elijan. ¿Alguna pregunta?” pregunto Víctor, sus ojos escaneando el salón, unos afilados ojos azules miraron en la dirección de Yuuri, quien se enderezo. “muy bien, pueden irse.” Suspiro Víctor.

Yuuri se debatía en quedarse atrás para preguntar acerca de la clase, pero decidió no hacerlo, Yuuri debatió quedarse atrás para preguntar sobre la conferencia, pero decidió no hacerlo, pensando que sería mejor guardar sus preguntas para después de haber intentado reunir la conferencia en algo que pudiera entender. Yuuri guardó sus cosas, y fue el último en irse.

“adiós, Víctor” él sonrió mientras abría la puerta para irse.

“nos vemos el jueves, Yuuri” Víctor le sonrió de vuelta mientras veía a Yuuri dejar el salón.

Justo en la salida del salón, el teléfono de Yuuri sonó.

De: Peach  
YUURIIIII como estuvo tu primera conferencia? ¿Cómo es el profesor? ¿Interesante?

Con una suave risa, Yuuri envió una respuesta rápida.

Para: Peach  
¡Fue rápida, no pude seguir el ritmo! Necesito ver al profesor mañana probablemente. El luce simpático, se llama Víctor. Ruso, cabello plateado. ¡Un poco alto… también le gustan los perros!

Texteo Yuuri de regreso. El comenzó su camino de vuelta a casa, pensando en buscar un almuerzo rápido para él y Charlie. Charlie tenía una conferencia hoy, entonces ninguno de los dos estaría en casa para hacer el almuerzo.

Para: Charlie <3  
Buscando el almuerzo ahora – pizza? Te amo <3

De: Charlie <3  
Suena genial. Te amo también <3

Yuuri sonrió suavemente mientras caminaba de vuelta a su departamento, pasando a buscar una pizza en su camino. Yuuri ordeno la pizza online – la ansiedad colmando su mente hacia muy difícil que la ordenara de frente. Incluso recogerla era estresante, pero era mucho más fácil. El espero pacientemente para recoger la orden.

Con el corazón palpitante y las manos temblorosas, Yuuri entró y salió de la pizzería tan rápido como pudo y se fue a casa. Fue un alivio cuando llego a casa para encontrar a Charlie que había recién llegado a casa también - su bolso había sido dejado al azar junto a la puerta y él estaba en la cocina, haciendo una bebida.

“recién llegaste a casa?” pregunto Yuuri, y Charlie dejo lo que estaba haciendo para tomar la pizza y dejarla abajo antes de devolverse y darle a Yuuri un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

“si, literalmente segundos antes que tú. ¿Te fue bien recogiendo la pizza?” pregunto, peinando gentilmente el cabello de Yuuri hacia atrás.

“si. Todavía da miedo, pero lo estoy haciendo bien.” Rio Yuuri mientras se alejaba de Charlie con un suspiro contento. “como sea, nos traje pizza” sonrió Yuuri mientras sacaba la pizza fuera del bolso y abría la caja.

“tú de verdad eres el mejor.” Dijo Charlie mientras se unía a Yuuri en la pequeña mesa. “gracias por recoger el almuerzo.” Dijo agradecido mientras sacaba una rebanada de la caja.

Después del almuerzo Charlie encontró a Yuuri trabajando sin descanso para entender la conferencia de hace un rato. Con un suave suspiro, Charlie se acercó detrás de Yuuri y masajeo sus hombros.

“yo voy a salir por un momento, volveré antes de medianoche. ¿Quieres que te haga algo de comer antes de irme?” pregunto Charlie, y Yuuri dejo su lápiz.  
“si por favor. Mensajéame si vas a volver más tarde, te guardare algo de cenar.” Pidió Yuuri y Charlie asistió mientras volvía a la cocina para hacerle a Yuuri un sándwich y algo de té.

“lo are. No creo que me quede mucho más tarde de lo que pienso, quiero volver a casa antes de que te vayas a la cama.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente mientras Charlie dejaba una taza y un plato en frente de él.

“gracias. Solo no te olvides de cuidarte.” A Charlie le gustaba salir y a Yuuri, no mucho. Nunca le molesto cuando Charlie salía, solo deseaba poder disfrutarlo con él. Algunas veces Yuuri se preocupaba de Charlie cuando salía – con quien estaba y donde estaba. Pero mientras tanto Yuuri supiera que él estaba a salvo sus otras preocupaciones quedaban de lado.

“no te preocupes. Chris viene también, así que no te preocupes. Te enviare un mensaje cuando venga de vuelta a casa.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. 

Chris era su amigo hace mucho tiempo y Yuuri podía confía en Chris (casi) con su vida. Él se alegró cuando presento a Chris a Charlie – los dos parecían llevarse muy bien ya que eran personas similares. “me voy a arreglar ahora. Avísame si quieres algo más antes de irme.” Charlie beso su frente y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

Yuuri sonrió suavemente, mirando a Charlie dirigirse a su habitación antes de tomar su sándwich y volver al trabajo. No mucho después Charlie regreso.  
“ya estoy por irme, quieres otro te antes de que me vaya?” Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

“anda, diviértete y te veo en la noche.” Yuuri se levantó de la silla y se acercó, puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Charlie mientras dejaba un casto beso en sus labios.

“volveré antes de medianoche”

Y Charlie lo estuvo, ciertamente volvió antes de medianoche.

\------------------------------------------- 

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri solo quería quedarse. pero la conferencia no se detendría. Con un suspiro, se obligó a sí mismo a salir de la cama.

“a dónde vas?” pregunto Charlie cuando la cama se puso helada, se sentó, frotando sus ojos. “pensé que hoy no tenías clases.”

“no tengo.” Afirmo Yuuri. “pero no le encuentro mucho sentido a esta conferencia entonces tengo que ver a Víctor por esto. Podría hacerlo mañana, pero mientras más pronto entienda esto, mejor” afirmo Yuuri de nuevo, estirándose mientras se despertaba. “puedes volver a dormir, si quieres.” Y con eso, Yuuri fue al baño a cambiarse.

Yuuri volvió un momento después, con los dientes cepillados y con la ropa puesta.

“volveré pronto. Podemos pedir para llevar o algo después, si tú quieres.” Yuuri se inclinó para dejar un beso en la frente de Charlie.

“ten un buen viaje.” Charlie balbuceo cansado, sonriendo mientras Yuuri besaba su frente. Yuuri se rió entre dientes. Peinando su flequillo hacia atrás.

Cuando Yuuri llego afuera de la oficina de Víctor el trago nervioso. Se paró frente a la puerta - un marco de madera con una ventana de vidrio esmerilado con el nombre de Víctor impreso. Tomo una onda respiración y levanto su puño para tocar la puerta.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Yuuri espero un par de segundo para que la puerta se abriera.

“Yuuri? ¡Que agradable sorpresa! Adelante.” Víctor sostuvo la puerta abierta para Yuuri, quien entro. Yuuri noto como Víctor había personalizado su oficina. Miro alrededor – había marcos de fotografías de Víctor y… alguien más? ¿Quizás una amiga? ¿Compañera? Yuuri no lo sabía. Sin embargo, era una figura recurrente.

Yuuri alejo los ojos de la decoración de la oficina de Víctor.

“hola, Víctor.” Saludo bajo mientras Víctor gesticulaba con sus manos para que tomara asiento. “yo- yo me preguntaba si tu podrías talvez… repasar sobre algo de la conferencia de ayer conmigo? Yuuri se sentó y giro su regazo, su mirada estaba fija en la siempre tan interesante alfombra que estaba en el suelo. “yo estaba repasando esto ayer en la noche, pero hay partes de esto que simplemente no tienen sentido para mi…” afirmo Yuuri suavemente.

“claro que puedo. ¿Qué es lo que no entendiste?” Yuuri tembló para sacar su computadora y notas con un sonrojo embarazoso. Dios. Víctor debía pensar que él era tan estúpido – la primera conferencia y ya no tenía idea de que pasaba! El corazón de Yuuri estaba corriendo, sus manos temblando mientras luchaba por sacar su cuaderno de notas.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Víctor se sorprendió cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta. Eso era extraño – era muy raro que tuviera visitantes en su horario de oficina, dejando solo su tarde en el semestre. Con un suspiro, Víctor se levantó de su silla y abrió la puerta. Una sonrisa cubrió su cara cuando vio a Yuuri.

“Yuuri? ¡Que agradable sorpresa! Adelante.” Él se movió del camino, gesticulando para que Yuuri entrara. Era agradable ver a Yuuri. Él era un personaje interesante – obviamente una persona brillante, apasionada acerca de la psicología, pero también tímido. Víctor quería saber más sobre él.

“hola, Víctor. y- yo me preguntaba si tu podrías talvez… repasar sobre algo de la conferencia de ayer conmigo? “yo estaba repasando esto ayer en la noche, pero hay partes de esto que simplemente no tienen sentido para mi…” Yuuri parecía nervioso, si la forma en que jugaba con sus pulgares y se rehusaba absolutamente a mirar Víctor tenían algo que decir al respecto. Víctor podía realmente pensar en que hacía a Yuuri poner tan nervioso. Pero, sin embargo, Víctor estaba feliz de ayudarlo.

“claro que puedo. ¿Qué es lo que no entendiste?” Víctor miraba mientras Yuuri temblaba para sacar sus cosas su ceño estaba fruncido y su cara estaba ligeramente roja.

"Yuuri?" La cabeza de Yuuri se levantó.

“h-huh? Víctor sonrió amablemente.

“no tienes que ponerte tan nervioso. Trata de relajarte un poco. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. No muerdo.” Prometió Víctor y Yuuri contuvo su aliento. “entonces, como te puedo ayudar?” pregunto Víctor, inclinándose hacia delante de la cara de Yuuri con su codo sobre mesa y su mejilla sobre su palma.

“C-claro! Lo siento… umm…” Yuuri paso las diapositivas en su computadora y abrió su cuaderno. “a-aquí no alcanzo a entender la diferencia entre la comorbilidad y superposición de síntomas. ¿Los dos parecen significar lo mismo? ¿Como se diferencian? Pregunto Yuuri con un asentimiento. Señalando las dos definiciones que él había escrito. Víctor miro los garabatos de Yuuri en sus notas, evidencia de que el trataba de diferenciarlos y sonrió.

“lo estas sobre pensando.” Se burló, y Yuuri lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, la confusión se notaba en su cara. “comorbilidad es si alguien ha sido diagnosticado con dos afecciones que ocurren frecuentemente juntas y si en realidad son afecciones diferentes, donde la superposición es cuando los síntomas ocurren en más de una enfermedad.” Yuuri levanto una ceja. 

“e-entonces si alguien es diagnosticado con depresión y BPD y sus combinaciones frecuentes, pueden ser lo mismo? ¿Y eso es comorbilidad?” victos asistió con una sonrisa.

“exacto.”

¿Pero si alguien tiene síntomas que ocurren tanto en la depresión como para la BPD, entonces los síntomas se superponen?

“precisamente” una gran sonrisa cruzo la cara de Yuuri. Él no podía creer que estuvo tratando de desenrollar esto en su cabeza durante toda la noche y Víctor lo explico con una oración y el inmediatamente entendió. Su cara se llenó de comprensión y Víctor le sonrió. “hay algo más con lo que te pueda ayudar?”

“hay otro par de cosas que no alcanzo a entender…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri y Víctor gastaron un par de horas volviendo a repasar la conferencia, asegurándose de que Yuuri entendiera todo. Víctor también repaso algo de la siguiente conferencia con él. desde que ellos hablaros sobre eso. Yuuri de pronto se encontró a si mismo encontrándole sentido a toda la conferencia que antes había rondado su cabeza.

¿Tú eres más un aprendiz activo, Yuuri? Pregunto Víctor y Yuuri levanto su cabeza, sorprendido con la pregunta.

“o-oh… si… aprendo mejor escuchando y haciendo preguntas que escribiendo…” dijo, avergonzado de su estilo de aprendizaje bastante oscuro.

“también note que pareces ser un poco tímido, no hablas mucho en clases.” Yuuri se sonrojo. Mirando su regazo mientras Víctor hacia una embarazosa observación. “funcionaria mejor para ti si reservará esta parte de mi horario de oficina para repasar juntos? Por supuesto, gente podría dejarse caer, pero eso es muy raro.” Sugirió Víctor. “de esa manera tu puedes hacer tantas preguntas como quieras y podemos repasar algunas cosas extras, discutir las lecturas establecidas, cosas como esas.”

“o-oh… eso sería genial. Lo agradecería.” Yuuri le sonrió suavemente.

“genial!” asistió Víctor. “entonces… te gustaría decirme un poco más acerca de ti?” pregunto Víctor, reclinándose en su silla mientras soltaba las mangas de su camisa y las enrollaba hasta los codos. La pregunta sorprendió a Yuuri.

“b-bueno… no hay mucho que saber… mi familia vive en un pequeño pueblo de Japón y dirigen un hotel de aguas termales. ¿Tengo una hermana mayor? Erm…” batallo Yuuri para encontrar algo que decir. “q-que hay de ti?”

“bueno… vengo de San Petersburgo, Rusia. Tengo una hermana pequeña. Comencé a estudiar en Francia y luego me mudé a los estados unidos para mi doctorado.” Víctor pensó antes de continuar. “oh! ¡Mi poodle se llama Makkachin y ella es mi dicha y orgullo! ¿Quieres ver alguna foto?” ofreció Víctor con una sonrisa en forma de corazón que Yuuri no pudo rechazar.

“s-si no te importa.” Sonrió Yuuri suavemente mientras Víctor sacaba su teléfono con entusiasmo. La siguiente cosa que Yuuri supo es que hay una foto de un poodle café en frente de sus ojos y … bueno… ella es muy linda.

“ella es adorable. ¿Se porta bien?” pregunto Yuuri cambiando las fotos en el teléfono de Víctor.

“oh, mucho. Algunas veces se emociona con la gente nueva, pero por lo demás, ella es muy tierna. ¡Mi dicha y orgullo! Víctor se ruborizo y Yuuri soltó una carcajada que saco a Víctor de su enrojecimiento. “que?”

“nada. Es que nunca te vi como alguien tan apasionado acerca de los perros.” Yuuri dijo amablemente mientras Víctor lo miraba con horror.

“no soy un monstro, Yuuri” exclamo Víctor mientras Yuuri reía amable.

“lo siento, lo siento” dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa mientras Víctor fruncía sus cejas. “de cualquier modo, gracias por la ayuda de hoy. Debería irme. Mi novio está esperándome.” Dijo Yuuri guardando la última de sus cosas.

“seguro. ¿A la misma hora la otra semana?” Yuuri afirmo. “muy bien, te veo el lunes.” Víctor abrió la puerta para yurro y el colgó su bolso en su espalda y salió. 

“te veo el lunes.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“de cualquier modo, gracias por la ayuda de hoy. Debería irme. Mi novio está esperándome.” Al principio, eso sonó extraño en la cabeza de Víctor.

“seguro. ¿A la misma hora la otra semana?2 ofreció – hablar con Yuuri era agradable. El aprendió un poco sobre cómo era Yuuri como estudiante y como trabajaba, pero también un poco más sobre su vida. Yuuri era un estudiante brillante, pero tímido y las cosas tenían que ser atractivas para que aprendiera. Pero en un gran salón de conferencia eso parecía ser un reto. Entonces alentado a ayudar más a Yuuri y aprender más sobre él, Víctor ofreció su horario de oficina. 

"muy bien, te veo el lunes.” Víctor se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió mientras Yuuri reunía sus cosas.

“te veo el lunes.” Víctor cerró la puerta después de que él se fuera y se sentó de nuevo en su silla. El hizo una nota en el calendario de su escritorio de que Yuuri volvería la próxima semana también.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Espera, ¿Yuuri tenía novio? Wow, Víctor no esperaba eso. Yuuri no parecía ser del tipo que conociera a suficientes personas para socializar y mucho menos conocer a alguien digno de novio. Sin ofender a Yuuri por supuesto, era solo que parecía tan tímido y callado, Víctor realmente no podría haberlo adivinado.

Él se preguntaba qué clase de persona seria el novio de Yuuri – él debía ser alguien tan tímido como Yuuri, ¿cierto? De que otra forma se hubieran conocido. Víctor guardo ese pensamiento para más tarde, después de todo, era grosero conspirar sobre la relación de otra persona.

\------------------------------------------------------ 

Cuando Yuuri llego a casa Charlie ya estaba fuera de la cama y sentado en el sofá con un tazón de cereal.

“estoy en casa.” Sonrió Yuuri, captando la atención de Charlie, quien dejo su tazón y se acercó a saludar a Yuuri.

“bienvenido. ¿Cómo estuvo la sesión?” pregunto Charlie mientras Yuuri se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba su chaqueta y bolso en el colgador de la puerta.

“estuvo bien. Estaba pensando un poco demasiado las cosas, pero ahora que me explicaron me siento mejor acerca de eso.” Explico Yuuri, guiando a Charlie devuelta al sofá para sentarse. “Víctor dijo que dejaría libre ese periodo cada semana para que vaya y repasemos algunas cosas. La verdad no me gusta estar sentado en conferencias – no puedo hacer preguntas y participar bien en eso… espero que estas sesiones con Víctor sean de utilidad.” Suspiro Yuuri,  
acercándose a Charlie quien termino su tazón de cereal con una mano.

“me alegro. ¿Entonces vas a ir a esta hora todos los jueves en la mañana?” pregunto Charlie y Yuuri asistió.

“solo hasta que consiga que el contenido de las conferencias entre en mi cabeza. Hay un montón de cosas que abarrotan en tres horas y es muy difícil para mí seguir el ritmo y mucho menos entenderlo todo.” El suspiro suavemente. “nosotros vamos a repasar las conferencias que el imparte también, para asegurarse de que entiendo todo. Algunas veces me siento un poco estúpido pidiéndole que me explique las cosas, pero el inglés tampoco es mi primer idioma así que si no pregunto nunca lo entenderé.” Resoplo Yuuri con frustración. A pesar que el ya llevaba en los estados por algunos años eso no hacia el inglés menos difícil en su cerebro.

“entonces es mejor que comience a hacer el almuerzo para cuando tu vuelvas entonces.” Se burló Charlie y Yuuri rio despacio. “tú no eres estúpido, tienes un título universitario y ahora estás haciendo una maestría. Eso no es nada si me lo preguntas. Las palabras se hacen cada vez más largas cuanto más avanzas en tu educación y no es una estupidez preguntar.” Aseguro Charlie pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Yuuri.

Tu eres dulce.” Reflexiono Yuuri con una carcajada.

“solo para ti.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:  
¡Vamos a ver mucho más entre Víctor y Yuuri pronto, ahora que ellos se comenzaran a ver más!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tiene su encuentro regular con Víctor  
> Víctor tiene una propuesta para él.

A pesar de tener sesiones extras con Víctor para mejorar la comprensión sobre el contenido de las conferencias, Yuuri aun trataba de dar su mayor esfuerzo para darle sentido a todo antes.

“Urgh!” Yuuri resoplo con frustración y dejo su lápiz y colapso en la mesa. Charlie se acercó detrás de él y gentilmente masajeo sus hombros.

“todo bien?” pregunto Charlie mientras Yuuri dejaba salir otro suspiro de exasperación antes de levantar la cabeza. “quieres otra bebida?” Yuuri asistió.

“Es solo que las palabras son tan largas y las oraciones están escritas de una manera tan redundante! Este capítulo podría ser resumido en una página si solo dejaran de hacer las cosas de manera tan malditamente confusa.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro frustrado mientras el trataba de leer de nuevo. Agradeció a Charlie con una sonrisa y un beso mientras dejaba un vaso de agua frente a él.

“porque no le preguntas a Víctor sobre eso?” tienes una sesión extra con el ahora, así que utilízala sabiamente.” Le recomendó Charlie, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Yuuri para quitar algo de la frustración.

“tienes razón… pero quiero repasarlo primero por mi cuenta. ¡Se supone que debo entender estas lecturas y están destinadas a ayudarme, pero al parecer están haciendo exactamente lo opuesto!” exclamo Yuuri, relajándose ligeramente ante la sensación de los dedos de Charlie en su cabello.

“tú has tenido un buen avance si me lo preguntas.” rio Charlie entre dientes. “lo has estado haciendo por bastante tiempo. Al menos toma un descanso.” Yuuri se recostó hacia atrás, su cabeza ahora descansaba en el estómago de Charlie, con la silla entre ellos.

“bien.”

“bien. Vamos, vamos a poner una película o algo. Puedes volver a esto después.”

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Ya llevaban cerca de un mes del primer semestre. Yuuri ya se sentía más confiado cerca de Víctor – todavía tranquilo, pero al menos ahora podía hablar y realmente mirar a Víctor al mismo tiempo, en lugar de mirar su cintura.

“escribí un plan para la asignación. ¿Podrías revisarlo por mí? Solo quiero asegurarme que tengo una estructura decente y que todo está incluido.” Pregunto Yuuri mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de Víctor.

“claro que sí, hiciste un avance rápido.” Reflexiono Víctor mientras Yuuri sacaba su computadora y la abría.

“si, yo uhh… solo quería asegurarme que voy en camino a tenerlo listo a tiempo, y de que realmente sepa lo que estoy haciendo.” Yuuri afirmo suavemente mientras volteaba su computadora para ponerla frente a Víctor.

Víctor frunció el entrecejo, enrollando las mangas de su camisa antes de acercar la computadora de Yuuri mas cerca para tener una lectura de su plan. Le tomo un par de minutos a Víctor el leer a fondo el plan.

“te molesta si añado algunos comentarios a esto?” pregunto Víctor, mirándolo sobre la computadora.

“huh? ¡N-no! ¡Adelante! Víctor asistió y volvió a dirigir su atención de vuelta al plan de Yuuri, y añadió algunos comentarios en el margen del increíblemente completo plan de Yuuri con una cara enfocada. Le tomo a Víctor varios minutos, pero en un corto tiempo, había añadido un par de cosas para ayudar a Yuuri.

“aquí, donde escribiste un poco acerca de la teoría y su contribución, necesitas respaldar esto con evidencia.” Explico Víctor. “entonces solo te deje una referencia en el margen para guiarte en qué dirección debes ir y donde mirar.” Señalo Víctor a los comentarios que dejo al margen. “no te deje demasiadas referencias reales, porque técnicamente no tengo permitido hacer eso, pero he enumerado algunas fuentes que podrían ayudarte a encontrar evidencia.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

“el resto de tu plan es muy bueno – está bien elaborado y todo ha sido analizado críticamente. Solo recuerda citar algo de evidencia. Si quieres, una vez que hayas escrito el primer borrador, lo puedo leer para ti también. ¿Hay algo más en lo que estés atrapado?” pregunto Víctor y Yuuri pensó por un momento.

“oh, sí, algunas de estas lecturas en la lista de lectura… realmente estoy luchando por entenderlas.” El suspiro. “el lenguaje usado es realmente complejo y las oraciones no tienen mucho sentido en absoluto. “he sido capaz de encontrarle sentido a la mayoría de los artículos, pero este en particular…” Yuuri saco el artículo que había guardado en su computadora. “realmente no puedo encontrarle sentido.”

“umm…” Víctor leyó el título. “oh, sí, este un artículo es muy difícil de entender, pero el contenido es muy útil. ¿Podemos repasar este juntos y tratar de simplificarlo para ti?” sugirió Víctor y Yuuri vacilo. Él se sentía…. Estúpido. Él es un estudiante de maestría, ¡por dios santo! El no debería necesitar lecturas simplificadas. Yuuri miro abajo en su regazo.

“u-umm…”

“Yuuri?” Víctor miraba la manera en la que Yuuri movía sus pulgares, apretando sus puños mientras evadía la mirada de Víctor. “sé lo que estás pensando.” Yuuri levanto su cabeza, su cara roja y el corazón palpitando de vergüenza.

“h-huh?”

“no es embarazoso necesitar ayuda.” Wow. Víctor fue básicamente un lector de mentes. “especialmente desde que el inglés no es tu primer idioma. El inglés tampoco es mi primer idioma, así que lo entiendo.” Víctor le aseguro a Yuuri, quien sonrió suavemente, aun mirando su regazo. “vamos a repasar esto juntos.” Yuuri de pronto se sintió mejor, eso era cierto, el primer idioma de Víctor era el ruso.

“bueno.”

Víctor y Yuuri pasaron más de una hora repasando lentamente el articulo para que Yuuri pudiera entenderlo. Les tomo un poco más de tiempo para que Yuuri pudiera entender el artículo.

“creo que lo tengo, ahora” respiro Yuuri con alivio.

“me alegro.” Víctor sonrió. “oh, actualmente estoy buscando un asistente de enseñanza para mis cases de licenciatura.” Explico Víctor y Yuuri alzo una ceja. “no tienes que pararte frente a la clase, no te preocupes. Solo cuando ponga a mi clase en grupos de trabajo, ¿puedes sentarte con ellos y ayudarles? Dijo Víctor y el papel despertó el interés de Yuuri. “yo pienso que te ayudaría a ganar más confianza. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?” pregunto Víctor. “es pagado, por cierto, diez dólares por sesión.”

“yo umm… me gustaría intentarlo” dijo Yuuri bajo y Víctor sonrió con sorpresa.

“oh! Me alegra oírlo” una ola de alivio vino sobre Víctor – esta era una gran oportunidad para Yuuri. “te enviare un email con más detalles de eso. De verdad creo que será útil para ti. Bueno, tanto como yo.” Víctor miro su reloj. “entonces, misma hora la próxima semana?, ¡espero haberte enviado los detalles para entonces y podamos hablar más de esto!” Yuuri comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras Víctor hablaba.

“si, suena genial, gracias, Víctor.”

“no hay problema.”

“entonces, te veo mañana en la conferencia.” Yuuri y Víctor se despidieron antes de que Yuuri se fuera. Aliviado de haber salido no solo entendiendo que era lo que debía hacer sobre su asignación, ¡sino también… un trabajo! Él no podía esperar el llegar a casa para contarle a Charlie.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Cuando Yuuri llego a casa tenía el almuerzo esperando por el en la mesa.

“estoy en casa.” Charlie salió de la cocina con una sonrisa y atrajo a Yuuri dentro de un cálido abrazo.

“bienvenido a casa. ¿Conseguiste algo de ayuda con las lecturas?” pregunto Charlie mientras soltaba a Yuuri. “además, el almuerzo esta sobre la mesa para ti” él sonrió mientras Yuuri dejaba su bolso en el suelo y se quitaba los zapatos.

“gracias.” Yuuri beso suavemente a Charlie antes de moverse a la mesa. “si! Lo hice. Lo entiendo mejor ahora. Y también conseguí una retroalimentación en mi plan, así puedo escribir mi asignación sin quedar sin ideas.” Rio Yuuri mientras se sentaba. “también, obtuve una oferta para la posición de asistente de educación! Para la clase de licenciatura de Víctor. Es pagado también.” La cara de Yuuri se ilumino.

“aww! Te lo mereces, mi amor.” Charlie rio besando la mejilla de Yuuri. “que tienes que hacer?”

“no estoy seguro aun, Víctor dijo que me enviaría los detalles por email. Aun así, estoy un poco asustado…” admitió Yuuri mientras comenzaba a comer su sándwich. “no quiero que mi ansiedad se complique… quiero disfrutar el trabajo y ser más confiado al hablar con otras personas. Solo espero que funciones bien.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente y Charlie beso su mejilla que estaba llena de sándwich.

“estoy seguro de que todo va a resultar bien. Y si no lo hace, eso está bien también, pero yo sé que lo puedes hacer.” Yuuri dejo su sándwich y tomo un sorbo de su te.

“eso espero… solo estoy preocupado porque el cómo ayude en la clase también reflejara en Víctor.” Hizo un puchero, con la taza de té presionando sus labios.  
“veló como una oportunidad para ayudarte a ti mismo, que para Víctor. Es una oportunidad para que desarrolles un poco más de confianza. Te prometo, que es una buena oportunidad.” Aseguro Charlie mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de Yuuri y besaba la corona de su cabeza.

“tienes razón.” Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo con un poco de molestia. “supongo que solo… estoy asustado de tratar algo nuevo…” admitió, levantándose para moverse al sofá mientras Charlie tomaba su plato y lo dejaba en el lavaplatos, dejándolo para más tarde. El volvió rápidamente, uniéndose a Yuuri en el sofá, quien se relajó contra su cuerpo.

“de todos modos no dejes que te asustes.” Dijo Charlie. “dale una oportunidad, puede que te termine gustando al final.” Yuuri asistió, envolviendo un brazo en la cintura de Charlie con un suave suspiro. Por ahora, Yuuri trataría de empujar su ansiedad al fondo de su mente.

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dos semanas después Yuuri seguía a Víctor a su clase de licenciatura.

“entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte con un grupo de talvez… tres o cuatro personas y guiarlos si lo necesitan. Si no lo hacen, puedes moverte y encontrar otro grupo.” Dijo Víctor mientras caminaban al salón de conferencias. “ellos no muerden, de hecho, todos son muy agradables de enseñar. Estoy seguro de que todo va a ir bien.” Yuuri solo asistió mientras caminaban a través de la puerta. “está bien si te llamo al frente para que te presentes?” Yuuri instantáneamente se asustó ante ese pensamiento. “está bien si no quieres”

“yo… yo preferiría que no…” tembló Yuuri.

“está bien, yo te presento.” Víctor le dio una suave sonrisa que calmo el creciente pánico de Yuuri, aunque solo un poco. Caminar dentro del salón de clases fue estresante, pero logro esconderse bastante bien detrás de Víctor.

“hola chicos, antes de que comencemos la lectura de hoy encontré un AE. él es Yuuri.” Yuuri hizo una tímida reverencia, provocando una suave sonrisa y lo que fue un cruce entre risa y risa divertida. “él es un estudiante de maestría y el estará aquí para ayudarlos, si tienen alguna pregunta sobre la conferencia o sobre las tareas entonces pueden encontrar a Yuuri en la fila del frente, o dando vuelta entre ustedes.” Víctor se giró hacia Yuuri. “te puedes sentar ahora”. El suspiro bajo y con un asistimiento, Yuuri se sentó con un suspiro de alivio. Solo estar parado al frente fue difícil, pero con suerte mejoraría.

Yuuri siguió la conferencia sin mucha dificultad, tomando un par de notas en el transcurso. La clase era un módulo de psicología forense, algo que Yuuri no había estudiado con gran detalle, pero aun así era muy interesante y tenía conocimiento sobre eso.

“entonces en grupos van a tener una pequeña discusión acerca de una de las teorías del pizarrón y después vamos a discutirlo juntos como clase.” Víctor dejo a la clase y se acercó a Yuuri para tener una conversación rápida. “puedes buscar un grupo y conversar con ellos o moverte alrededor si quieres.” Víctor sonrió y Yuuri asistió antes de levantarse. El miro alrededor del salón de conferencia, buscando un grupo que luciera amigable, pero para su consternación, ¡todo el mundo lucía… aterrador!

Vacilantemente, Yuuri se levantó y se movió al grupo más cercano a él, quienes estaban sentados en el ala del teatro. El grupo estaba formado por dos chicas y un chico. Que no parecían que morderían su cabeza. Se acercó a ellos y las tres cabezas se giraron en su dirección, para su sorpresa, sonreían. “hola. ¿E-entonces… de que teoría están hablando?” pregunto Yuuri, su voz su baja y tímida.

“hola. Estábamos hablando de la teoría de personalidad.”

“les importa si me santo” pregunto Yuuri.

“no, adelante.” Dijo una de las chicas con una sonrisa y Yuuri le dio una sonrisa tímida, sentándose mientras ella se movía al asiento de al lado.

“entonces, la teoría de personalidad. ¿Qué piensan de eso? Pregunto Yuuri. Su corazón temblaba mientras el silencio entre el grupo se extendía por lo que se sintió como si fueran años. Yuuri trago con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior. “por favor no dejen que este silencio sea incomodo…” el rogo para sí mismo. Se sentó, mirando la pieza de papel frente al grupo.”

“parece bastante comprensivo.” Contesto uno de los chicos. Yuuri soltó un suspiro de alivio, el silencio finalmente termino. “supongo que explica bastante bien el comportamiento desviado.” Yuuri sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa mientras su corazón comenzó a ajustarse de vuelta en su ritmo regular. 

“pero realmente no entiendo… la prueba de personalidad?

“entonces, la prueba de personalidad son una serie de afirmaciones con las que está de acuerdo o en desacuerdo con una escala de siete puntos. Algunas afirmaciones correspondes a ciertos rasgos y luego los puntajes para los rasgos se suman.” Explico Yuuri, con una sorprendente ola de confianza. ¡Él se sentía inteligente! Los nervios de Yuuri se habían calmado significativamente. Esperaba que se mantuvieran de esa manera – talvez esto no sería tan difícil como él pensó que sería. Víctor tenía razón, la clase era relativamente agradable.

El resto de la conferencia trascurrió sin incidentes, se acercó a otros grupos y antes de que Yuuri lo supiera, la clase había terminado. El dejo salir un suspiro de alivio – eso había sido mejor de lo que él había esperado nunca!” Yuuri sonrió orgullo de sí mismo y guardo sus cosas mientras veía a la clase formarse para salir del teatro.

“buen trabajo, Yuuri. Lo hiciste genial.” Lo elogio Víctor, revolviendo el cabello de Yuuri mientras pasaba. Yuuri salto fuera de su piel, sonrojándose con el elogio mientras veía a Víctor dejar el salón. “te veo mañana.” Y Yuuri se quedó allí, su cara sonrojada y sus ojos abiertos mientas alisaba su cabello. Víctor acababa de revolver su cabello!? Yuuri chillo antes de terminar de guardar rápidamente sus cosas antes de irse.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Charlie tienen un día muy ocupado  
> Conocemos un poco más sobre Víctor

“Hoy voy a volver un poco más tarde de lo usual a casa, Víctor quiere que le ayude a organizar las revistas y libros.” Dijo Yuuri, besando a Charlie en los labios. “con suerte estaré de vuelta a las siete, pero te avisare si no es así.” Yuuri recogió su bolso, para colgarlo en su espalda.” también, empaque tu almuerzo, está en tu bolso para que lo comas en la universidad.” Añadió Yuuri mientras Charlie sonreía.

“Eres el mejor. Yo también volveré tarde. Necesito terminar mis asignaciones, así que voy a ir a la biblioteca después de clases.” Dijo Charlie, besando a Yuuri en la frente y dándole otro abrazo antes de irse. “si vuelvo a casa antes que tu pasare a buscar algo para llevar y te aviso.”

“Bien. ¿Entonces… te veo en la noche?” Yuuri abrió la puerta del departamento y Charlie asistió, dándole otro beso rápido en los labios.

“Te veo en la noche.” Charlie vio a Yuuri irse a clases con una gran sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

\-------------------------- 

Sería un largo día para Yuuri – él tenía su propia conferencia con un profesor diferente, después su trabajo de tutorías con Víctor y al final su última terea del día seria ayudar a Víctor a clasificar los libros de la biblioteca de psicología.

Su conferencia paso como una brisa. Había un par de cosas que no alcanzo a entender, y algunas cosas de las que no estaba muy seguro, pero eso sería una tarea para cuando se fuera a casa o con Víctor el miércoles si lo necesitaba. Yuuri miro el reloj – solo era pasado medio día. Podía tener una hora de almuerzo antes de ir a la clase de licenciatura de Víctor.

Yuuri llevo su almuerzo pre empacado a la librería junto con su computadora y sus cosas de la conferencia anterior. El suspiro profundamente, prendiendo su computadora y sacando sus notas de la conferencia, junto con la caja de bento que había empacado para él la noche anterior. Yuuri reviso sus notas, junto con las diapositivas y la grabación que había hecho de la conferencia. Yuuri masticaba su sándwich, mientras le encontraba un poco más de sentido y bastante para su propia sorpresa, el entendió la mayoría. Yuuri estaba concentrado en su trabajo cuando recibió un mensaje de Phichit.

De: Peach  
YUUURI COMO VA ESE TRABAJO?! Chris dice que te pregunto hace décadas pero que solo lo dejaste en visto JAJAJA.

Yuuri resoplo, respondiendo rápido.

Para: Peach  
Porque cuando no respondo él le pregunta a Charlie de cualquier modo entonces me ahorro el esfuerzo LOL. ¡Es bastante tranquilo! ¡Es repasar mucho sobre cosas que ya había olvidado! ¿Cómo va tu curso?

De: Peach  
¡ES UN ESCANDALO! Le voy a decir a Chris que lo ignoras a propósito :¨) es un poco difícil por el momento, pero ya mejorara. GTG, tengo clases ahora!

Yuuri sonrió con el mensaje, respondiendo con un rápido “nos vemos!” antes de guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo. El siguió trabajo durante su descanso del almuerzo. Terminando con una parte de la montaña de asignaciones y comenzó con alguna de las otras lecturas. Yuuri miro su reloj. Mierda - ya eran un cuarto para las dos. El almuerzo de Yuuri paso como una briza y antes de que lo supiera, Yuuri estaba guardando sus cosas para prepararse para su próxima obligación – tutoría a la clase de licenciatura de Víctor. El guardo su computadora y sus notas en su carpeta de plástico antes de cerrarla. Con un suspiro profundo, guardo sus cosas en la mochila y se fue para encontrarse con Víctor. Pero antes, le envió un mensaje rápido a Charlie.

Para: Charlie <3  
¡A mitad de camino de mi largo día! ¿Cómo van las clases? Te amo <3

De: Charlie <3  
¡Luchando! Bastante tragedia – los doctores desecharon mis muestras, así que ahora tengo que volver en algún momento al laboratorio esta semana (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`) así que eso va a ser divertido :´)  
También te amo <3

Para: Charlie  
Puedes hacerlo, mi amor <3

Yuuri llego rápidamente a la oficina de Víctor, quien se encontraba guardando sus cosas mientras se arreglaba. Sus dedos abotonaron el botón superior de su camisa y ajusto su corbata, como también los botones de sus puños.

“Hola.” Yuuri suspiro profundamente, apartando sus ojos de las manos de Víctor que abotonaban su camisa.

“Oh, ¡hola! Justo a tiempo.” Víctor tomo su portafolio Louis Vuitton en una mano y una media taza de café que estaba tomando en la otra.

“Vamos” Yuuri sonrió y asistió, dejando que Víctor vaya al frente para que el pudiera seguirlo. “como fue la conferencia de hoy día? ¿Estuvo bien?” le pregunto Víctor mientras caminaban por el corredor, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para Yuuri, que asistió agradecido.

“Oh, sí. Aún tengo que volver a la biblioteca, pero ya tengo listo la mayoría.” Tímidamente respondió Yuuri mientras trataba de seguir el rápido caminar de Víctor.

“Oh eso es bueno! ¿Hay algo que necesites repasar de esa conferencia el miércoles?” pregunto Víctor, manteniendo abierta otra puerta para Yuuri quien sonrió suavemente.

“No, no de esa conferencia. ¿Pero de alguna de las lecturas? Aun no las repaso todas, pero la que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca era un poco difícil de entender.” Explico Yuuri mientras entraban al salón de conferencias.

“No hay problema, podemos repasar eso” acordaron Víctor y Yuuri. Víctor fue hacia el escritorio mientras Yuuri se sentaba en la fila de enfrente. El saco su computara para seguir con su propio trabajo mientras Víctor pasaba las diapositivas, ocasionalmente levantaba la mirada para ver de que trataba la conferencia. Actualmente la clase estaba cubriendo estadísticas y análisis de datos – la peor pesadilla de Yuuri.

“… Yuuri les entregara un folleto de preguntas con desviación estándar, chi-cuadrado y la prueba de los signos, es todo lo que acabamos de revisar. El estará aquí para ayudarlos con eso si lo necesitan.” Víctor asistió en agradecimiento a Yuuri, quien iba de camino para tomar la pila de folletos de las manos de Víctor y repartirlos.

“Sabes, odio las pruebas de estadísticas.” Rio Yuuri mientras tomaba los folletos en sus brazos.

“No lo hace todo el mundo? Probablemente las odio más que tú.” Bromeo Víctor. “gracias.” Yuuri sonrió cariñosamente a Víctor antes de repartir los folletos fila a fila hasta que se terminaron. Víctor admiraba la ética de trabajo de Yuuri. El pasaba incontables horas haciendo trabajo extra y eso se mostraba en sus asignaciones. Yuuri aún no le podía hablar sin parecer un ciervo bebe, pero con suerte Víctor sería capaz de abrir esa concha. El miro a Yuuri quien había entregado los folletos. Victos se movió de vuelta a su escritorio y abrió su computadora, deslizando unos lentes en su rostro.

El ocasionalmente miraba a Yuuri, quien estaba sentado con alguien en la tercera fila, con calculadora en una mano y un lápiz en la otra, antes de devolver su atención de vuelta al trabajo frente a él. no fue hasta un par de minutos después que una voz angelical sonó frente a él.

“No sabía que utilizara lentes, profesor.” Dijo Yuuri, con un pequeño tono de burla, mirando a Víctor levantar su cabeza y dejar su lápiz antes de quitarse sus lentes.

“Solo las uso cuando leo. Demasiadas palabras me confunden los ojos.” Rio Víctor. “aunque no los necesito cuando estoy enseñando.” Explico Víctor, reclinándose hacia adelante en su silla. “aunque espero todavía ser guapo. ¿Todo bien?”

“Por supuesto, Víctor” resoplo Yuuri, rodando suavemente sus ojos. “si. La pregunta cinco. Estuvimos tratando de llegar a la respuesta que obtuviste por siglos, pero ninguno de nosotros pudo entenderlo.” Explico Yuuri, abriendo el folleto y poniéndolo en frente de Víctor. Víctor repaso la pregunta y tomo de nuevo su lápiz, y la calculadora en la otra mano. Le tomo un par de minutos darse cuenta – oh. Oops. Rio Víctor.

“No hay nada malo con lo que ustedes hicieron. Es algo que yo hice.” Víctor casi se golpea a sí mismo en el rostro, sacando una boba sonrisa. “voy a repasar esto en un momento. Probablemente confundí a muchas personas.” Yuuri rio mientras Víctor ponía cara de llanto, arrugaba la nariz y fruncía el entrecejo.

“Muy bien, entonces. Les voy a avisar.” Asistió Yuuri, tomando de vuelta el folleto para volver a donde estaba sentado. Víctor dejo salir un resoplido divertido mientras miraba a Yuuri dar un par de pasos para volver a su asiento. El deslizo los lentes de vuelta a su cara y continúo leyendo el diario que estaba frente a él.

“Víctor dijo que el repasaría está en un momento porque cometió un error con la respuesta” explico Yuuri mientras se sentaba. “entonces podemos continuar con la siguiente por ahora.” Yuuri volteo la página para leer la siguiente pregunta. “esta es una pregunta en la prueba de signos. ¿Quieres que te ayude en esta?” pregunto Yuuri, pero ella negó con su cabeza.

“Creo que lo tengo. Gracias, Yuuri.” Sonrió ella mientras Yuuri se levantaba.

“No hay problema, llámame si te quedas atascada otra vez.” Yuuri se movió a un grupo diferente, dos filas atrás. “Están bien con esto?” pregunto Yuuri tímidamente mientras tres cabezas se giraban hacia él.

“Creo que estamos bien por ahora.” Yuuri asistió y se movió de vuelta a su asiento al frente. Se sentó y abrió su computadora, sacando el trabajo que había abierto antes para continuar trabajando. Se sobresaltó cuando Víctor se acercó, las mangas de su camisa enrolladas hasta sus codos mientras se apoyaba en la mesa al lado de Yuuri. Yuuri se quedó mirando los musculosos brazos ligeramente venosos y trago antes de apartar la mirada. 

“Víctor.”

“Sobre que estas repasando?” pregunto Víctor, mirando a través del computador de Yuuri.

“Oh, solo algunas ideas para la tesis… aun no estoy seguro sobre que escribir.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente, dejando su lápiz. “al menos, no he encontrado algo que pudiera escribir en cerca de sesenta y algo páginas.”

“Bueno, si necesitas ayuda podemos hablar sobre eso el miércoles, si quieres. Y podemos pensar en algo.” Ofreció Víctor, echando un vistazo a las posiblemente problemáticas notas de investigación de Yuuri.

“Quiero pensar un poco más sobre eso primero, pero si no puedo pensar en nada entonces estaré seguro de preguntar.”

“Por supuesto, solo avísame.” Víctor mostro una sonrisa entrañable, haciendo que un poco de calor subieran a las mejillas de Yuuri mientras observaba a Víctor levantarse de su posición del borde de la banca y volver a su escritorio. Yuuri sacudió su cabeza, aclarando su mente antes de continuar con su tesis. Dando una mirada seguida a la conferencia (y a Víctor).

Dos horas después Víctor despidió a la clase. Yuuri miro a la clase formarse para salir del teatro hasta que él y Víctor quedaron solos.

“Vamos, vamos a la biblioteca.” Víctor se volvió a poner su chaqueta y tomo su portafolio. El sostuvo la puerta abierta, dejando que Yuuri vaya primero antes de seguirlo. “recientemente acabamos de recibir una orden de libros y artículos de revistas, hay cajas y cajas de ellos.” Víctor dejo salir un hondo suspiro, abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca donde sus libros y revistas estaban en cajas en el suelo.

“Desafortunadamente, son un numero ridículo de cajas y solo somos nosotros.” Rio Víctor, el miedo cubría su cara mientras analizaba la cantidad de cajas que ellos tenían que superar.

“Bueno… entonces será mejor que comencemos.” Respondió Yuuri con lo que parecía un cruce entre un resoplido y una risa.

“Si.” Acordó Víctor. “ya sé, te invitare un café cuando nos aburramos.” Ofreció Víctor, sacando un resoplido de burla de Yuuri.

“Creo que te cobrare eso, profesor.” Yuuri dejo salir una risa angelical, las esquinas de sus labios se volvieron una sonrisa. Víctor rio en respuesta y saco la cinta de la primera caja.

“Entonces, vamos a eso.” Yuuri se arrodillo al lado de Víctor y saco un paquete de revistas.

“Como vamos a organizar estas?” pregunto Yuuri, mirando alrededor de la nueva estantería vacía.

“Alfabéticamente por apellido del autor, vamos a comenzar desde arriba de la estantería con la “A”, así que tenemos que desempacar todas las cajas para encontrar cual va primero en el alfabeto.” Víctor se movió a una segunda caja y le quito la cinta, abriéndola. “estas dos cajas son con “W” entonces… obviamente no comenzamos aquí.” Bromeo Víctor mientras Yuuri abría otra caja.

Les tomo media hora abrir todas las cajas. Yuuri comenzó con el fin de alfabeto y Víctor con el comienzo. Yuuri tranquilamente dejaba los libros y revistas en los estantes, mientras murmuraba el alfabeto para sí mismo, para averiguar que autor venia después.

¿Algún plan para más tarde?” pregunto de la nada Víctor mientras amontonaba los libros.

“Huh? No. No realmente. Mi novio y yo estamos ocupados hoy día así que… sin planes.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de decepción ante el aplastante calendario del Charlie y el. ya ha sido un tiempo desde que ellos salieron en una cita juntos, pero Charlie pasaba mucho de su tiempo haciendo trabajo de laboratorio y Yuuri trabajaba constantemente. Talvez el fin de semana estarían libres y podrían sacrificar algo de su trabajo para salir a algún lado. “que hay sobre ti?”

“Hmm… no realmente. ningún otro más que pasear a Makkachin. Normalmente la saco a pasear con mi prometida, pero uhh…” Víctor fruncía sus cejas, mordiendo la parte de adentro de su labio.

“Oh? ¿Tienes una prometida?” Yuuri volteo su cabeza, una mirada de sorpresa cruzo su cara antes de que su mirada se suavizara.

“Si, nosotros umm… sin embargo, aún no tenemos planes de bodas. Ya sabes, ocupado.” dijo calmado Víctor con una sonrisa gentil antes de que devolviera su atención a las revistas que había medio colocado en los estantes. “ella es abogada.” Víctor rio suavemente. “ella adopto a Makkachin para mí por mi cumpleaños el año que me licencie con mi maestría.” Víctor rio, recordando a una beba Makkachin en sus brazos. “porque no paramos aquí y dejamos el resto para otro día?” voy a conseguirte ese café como agradecimiento.” Víctor fue rápido cambiando el tema y Yuuri dejo los libros que tenía en la mano.

Yuuri pensó que era tierno, lo mucho que Víctor adoraba a su pequeña familia. Fue agradable conocer un poco más de la vida privada de Víctor, así como también de su vida profesional. Era por momentos como estos, fuera de clases que Yuuri se daba cuenta de que Víctor se comenzaba a ver menos como su profesor y más como… un amigo? ”si. Seguro.” Él se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentado. Yuuri miro su reloj – ´6:30´, leyó, el estaría en casa antes de las siete. Yuuri envió un mensaje rápido a Charlie.

Para: Charlie <3  
Estaré en casa a las 7, así que ordenare para llevar para cuando llegues a casa. Te amo <3

De: Charlie <3  
Está bien. Te veo en la noche. También te amo <3

Yuuri dejo su teléfono y después tomo sus cosas, siguiendo a Víctor fuera de la biblioteca. Caminaron en silencio al casino de la universidad y Yuuri se paró detrás de Víctor.

¿Está bien un latte normal?”

“Si, gracias.” Víctor compro dos lattes y le dio uno a Yuuri.

“Aquí. Te daré un latte por cada día que tengas que ayudarme en la biblioteca.” Rio Víctor mientras guiñaba un ojo, causando que las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaran ligeramente mientras bebía su café. Caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada antes de detenerse. “de cualquier modo, tengo que ir a casa y sacar a caminar a Makkachin, así que… te veo mañana? ¿Estás bien llegando a casa solo? Sé que te mantuve por más tiempo.” Pregunto Víctor mientras se movían fuera del camino.

“Oh, sí, estaré bien. Te veo mañana.” Yuuri vio a Víctor doblar a la izquierda y Yuuri cruzo la calle para comenzar a caminar a casa.

\-------------------- 

Yuuri tan pronto llego a casa se dejó caer en el sofá de cara soltando un profundo suspiro en el cojín, y dejando su mochila tirada en el suelo frente al sofá. Yuuri después de un momento se dio vuelta quedando ahora de espaldas y saco su teléfono de su bolsillo para ordenar algo para llevar en línea.

Para: Charlie <3  
Recién llegando a casa y ordenando una pizza. ¿Cuando llegas a casa? Te amo <3

De: Charlie <3  
¡Eres el mejor! Voy en camino – cerca de 15 minutos? También te amo <3

Yuuri dejo su teléfono y sonrió mientras se estiraba en el sofá, cerrando sus ojos. Sin embargo, su siesta fue corta, cuando escucho el seguro de la puerta abrirse y unos pasos entrando. Yuuri abrió sus ojos, su visión un poco borrosa mientras se acomodaba.

“Estoy en casa.” Charlie beso la frente de Yuuri, quien balbuceo un cansado “bienvenido a casa…” con una sonrisa relajada. “voy a salir más tarde, está bien? Vamos a salir a beber por el cumpleaños de un amigo.” Charlie se sentó mientras Yuuri levantaba su cabeza antes de dejarla caer en el regazo de Charlie. Yuuri suspiro suavemente.

“Mientras llegues a salvo a casa. ¿A qué hora vas a regresar?” Pregunto Yuuri cansado, rosando su cara en el estómago de Charlie, la mano de Charlie gentilmente acariciaba su cara.

“Medianoche, a menos que te envié un mensaje.” Dijo Charlie.

“No bebas demasiado, ¿está bien?” Murmuro Yuuri suavemente.

Dos cocteles y una cerveza máximo. No te preocupes.” Bromeo Charlie, sacando una gran sonrisa de Yuuri. “vamos, vamos a comer.” Yuuri se levantó del regazo de Charlie y se estiro sacando la pizza del bolso y abriendo la tapa. “entonces como estuvo la terea en la biblioteca” pregunto Charlie sacando una rebanada de pizza.

“Hay tantas cajas de libros y revistas que, literalmente, no tienes idea.” Suspiro Yuuri con un gruñido mientras masticaba su rebanada. “hay como unas cincuenta cajas! Y solo pudimos ordenar unas seis. Pero Víctor después me compro un latte.” Rio Yuuri, dándole otra mordida a su rebanada.

“Muy bien! Te mereces un latte después de tu duro trabajo.” 

Hablaron sobre sus días – la desafortunada situación de las muestras de Charlie, su aún más desafortunado calendario de actividades para la próxima semana. La aburrida tarea de bibliotecario de Yuuri. Después de la pizza Charlie limpio y le preparo un té a Yuuri mientras él seguía con su tesis.

“Me voy a arreglar ahora, vuelvo en un segundo.” Charlie le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Yuuri.

“Bueno” Yuuri sonrió mientras veía a Charlie ir a la habitación. El volvió después en un par de jean que fueron enrollados en el dobladillo y un jersey. Yuuri se levantó y se acercó a Charlie. Enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Charlie mientras los brazos de Charlie envolvieron su cintura.

“Volveré a medianoche.” Charlie roso su nariz con la nariz de Yuuri, besándolo suavemente.

“No te olvides de enviarme un mensaje si vas a llegar tarde.” Apunto Yuuri.

“Lo tengo. Me voy ahora.” Yuuri soltó a Charlie y lo vio ponerse sus converses.

“Te veo en la noche, te amo.”

“Te veo más tarde. También te amo.” Charlie le sonrió otra vez antes de irse, antes de cerrar la puerta.

\--------------------------------- 

Víctor entro por la puerta de su departamento, para ser saludado por Makkachin, quien instantáneamente lo pateo para llamar su atención. 

“Oh, hola, bebe.” Víctor rio, dándole una rápida caricia. “está bien, está bien, ya te tengo.” El dejo a Makkachin abajo para quitarse los zapatos y colgar su abrigo.

“Estoy en casa, cariño.” Dijo amorosamente mientras tomaba la fotografía de la mesa frente a la puerta, sonriendo suavemente antes de dejarla allí mismo. Se inclinó a Makkachin. “dame un momento para cambiarme, bebe.” Víctor la acaricio mientras se levantaba, sus rodillas sonaron. Se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, poniéndose un par de pantalones para correr sueltos y una polera negra de mangas largas y cuello en V. el volvió a salir para seguir a Makkachin a la puerta. “entonces, vamos.” Víctor tomo la correa que estaba colgada en un gancho, y lo fijo en su collar. “vamos a ver a mami?” Makkachin ladro mientras Víctor reía y abría otra vez la puerta.

\--------------------------- 

GTG: got to go (tengo que irme)  
Latte: café con leche (es más corto)

Desviación estándar: La desviación estándar es un promedio de las desviaciones individuales de cada observación con respecto a la media de una distribución. Así, la desviación estándar mide el grado de dispersión o variabilidad.  
Si quieren saber más les dejo el siguiente link con info: http://www.cca.org.mx/cca/cursos/estadistica/html/m11/desviacion_estandar.htm

Chi-cuadrado: Una prueba de chi-cuadrada es una prueba de hipótesis que compara la distribución observada de los datos con una distribución esperada de los datos.  
Existen varios tipos de pruebas de chi-cuadrada:  
Prueba de bondad de ajuste de chi-cuadrada  
Pruebas de chi-cuadrada de asociación e independencia  
Mas info: https://support.minitab.com/es-mx/minitab/18/help-and-how-to/statistics/tables/supporting-topics/chi-square/what-is-a-chi-square-test/

Prueba de los signos: La prueba del signo se utiliza para probar la hipótesis sobre la mediana de una distribución continua. La mediana de una distribución es un valor de la variable aleatoria X tal que la probabilidad de que un valor observado de X sea menor o igual, o mayor o igual, que la mediana es 0.5.  
Mas info: http://www.itchihuahua.edu.mx/academic/industrial/estadistica1/cap04c.html

Ahora entiendo por qué a Yuuri no le gustan (a mí tampoco me gusto :’)).

Sé que los nombres de los personajes se repiten demasiado, pero, es que no quiero cambiar mucho el formato del fic que escribió la autora, recuerden que solo es una traducción. Sin más gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima actualización y como dije antes háganme saber si les gusta la traducción hasta el momento.

¡Nos vemos!!!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que Charlie llega tarde  
> Yuuri y Víctor se vuelven un poco más cercanos

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Yuuri estaba sentado en la cama, con su teléfono en una mano mientras miraba el reloj en la pared. Charlie aun no regresaba a casa y eso hacía que su ansiedad se dispara hasta el techo. Yuuri mordió su labio, mientras jugueteaba con la esquina de la manta con el rostro fruncido. El continúo mirando la puerta de la habitación, solo esperando escuchar el sonido de la puerta de enfrente abrirse y ver a Charlie caminar a través de la puerta del dormitorio.

Para: Charlie <3  
¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

Para: Charlie <3  
Es casi la 1:30 am.

Yuuri estaba realmente preocupado. Charlie prometió volver a media noche, y el nunca volvía tarde sin enviarle un mensaje. Charlie además siempre le respondía y esta situación hacía a Yuuri ponerse muy intranquilo. Yuuri mordía su labio nervioso, sus manos temblaban mientras torcía el borde de la manta. El dejo salir un suspiro tembloroso y envió otro mensaje a Charlie.

Para: Charlie <3  
Por favor respóndeme…

Yuuri estaba al borde de las lágrimas de preocupación mientras continuaba golpeando su teléfono, esperando por cualquier tipo de mensaje que viniera de parte de Charlie. Deben haber sido cerca de veinte minutos desde que envió el último mensaje antes de que Charlie finalmente entrara. La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente, y Charlie se apuró a ir al lado de Yuuri. Yuuri estaba indiscutiblemente muy molesto y un poco enojado.

“Dónde estabas?” pregunto Yuuri calmado, tomando una respiración profunda. “no me enviaste ningún mensaje.” Murmuro Yuuri mientras Charlie envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Yuuri, su cabeza descansaba en la cabeza de Yuuri y la cara de Yuuri estaba en su pecho. Las manos de Yuuri de aferraron a su espalda, con los dedos clavándose en su piel. “estaba enfermo de preocupación.” Yuuri froto su cara en el hombro de Charlie, soltando un profundo suspiro.

“Lo sé, lo siento. Mi teléfono se quedó sin batería y debería haber vuelto a casa, pero los chicos querían que me quedara un poco más… lo siento.” Afirmo Charlie, besando la cabeza de Yuuri. “solo debería haber vuelto a casa. Lo siento por preocupante.” Charlie sostuvo a Yuuri un poco más hasta que Yuuri soltó su agarre.

“Está bien, estas en casa ahora así que… está bien.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente, levantando su cabeza del hombro de Charlie. Charlie paso sus pulgares por los húmedos ojos de Yuuri, limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas antes de besar suavemente sus ojos.

“Realmente lo siento por preocuparte.” Yuuri mordió su labio, el tiro a Yuuri en otro abrazo apretado. Los dedos de Charlie gentilmente acariciaron el cuello de Yuuri y su cara. Él sonrió y Yuuri sonrió en respuesta antes de sollozar un poco.

“No realmente, está bien. Estas a salvo, así que está bien.” Dijo Yuuri calmado, alejándose de Charlie para después besarlo. Charlie suspiro contento dentro del beso, su mano subió hasta el cuello de Yuuri.

“Me voy a cambiar rápido.” Yuuri soltó a Charlie de su agarre, asistiendo con una sonrisa suave mientras Charlie se movía rápidamente al baño para cambiarse. Charlie rápidamente volvió con un pantalón de pijama y se subió a la cama junto a Yuuri. Yuuri inmediatamente volvió a acercarse a Charlie, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Yuuri, aunque aún estaba un poco frustrado, pronto se relajó cuando Charlie dejo pequeños besos en su frente y cabello, con sus manos aun sujetando a Yuuri con fuerza.

Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro tembloroso, contento de disfrutar la suave sensación de los labios de Charlie en su cabeza y sus manos en su espalda. Cerrando sus ojos, Yuuri pronto cayo dormido, dejando que el sueño acabara con su frustración.

\---------------------- 

“voy a volver a casa cerca de las siete. Con Víctor aun no acabamos con los libros de la biblioteca y él quiere algo de ayuda con la evaluación de las pruebas de elección múltiple.” Dijo Yuuri mientras se calzaba sus zapatos antes de levantarse para abrazar a Charlie.

“Bien, voy a volver temprano hoy día, así que tendré la cena lista para cuando vuelvas a casa.” Charlie beso la corona de la cabeza de Yuuri, sus manos dibujaban figuras suaves en la cintura y espanta de Yuuri. “como suena katsudon? No puedo hacerlo como el de tu mamá, pero es lo más cercano que tendrás.” rio Charlie, cepillando con sus dedos el cabello de Yuuri.

“Si. Suena genial.” Afirmo Yuuri suavemente. “entonces… te veo más tarde?” Charlie asistió mientras Yuuri se alejaba.

“te veo más tarde. Ten cuidado hacia y desde la uni.” Dijo Charlie, dejando otro beso en la frente de Yuuri.

“Lo hare. Te amo.” 

“También te amo.” Yuuri cerró la puerta del departamento y comenzó a caminar a la universidad.

El día de Yuuri seria largo. Él tenía una conferencia, después su sesión de tutoría con Víctor y al final la última tarea del día seria el trabajo en la biblioteca. La conferencia de Yuuri fue de manera normal, grabo la conferencia, escribiendo un par de cosas, tratando de procesar la rápida ráfaga de información. El suspiro pesadamente, la información llegaba más rápido de lo que su mano podía escribir. No paso mucho antes de que él estuviera fuera de la conferencia y de camino a ver a Víctor. El toco la puerta y espero a que Víctor abriera.

“Yuuri! Que gusto verte. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?” pregunto Víctor mientras dejaba entrar a Yuuri, para después tomar sus asientos en el escritorio de Víctor. Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero noto todas las fotografías alrededor de la oficina de Víctor. Él las había empujado hacia atrás en su mente semanas antes y en los otros encuentros con Víctor, Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero se preguntaba si la mujer en esas fotos era la prometida de Víctor. El entonces miro alrededor, admirando la bella morena de ojos suaves. “Yuuri?”

“H-huh?” Yuuri salió de sus pensamientos y volteo su cabeza para mirar a Víctor.

“Te pregunte como iba tu día.” Repitió Víctor con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del traje y enrollaba las mangas de su camisa, mostrando sus musculosos antebrazos.

“O-oh, va bien. Aunque necesito repasar algunas cosas cuando vuelva a casa” suspiro Yuuri suavemente. “podría repasar eso ahora, dado que estas aquí.” Yuuri rio, sacando su computadora y su cuaderno.

“Si puedes hacerlo. Estoy calificando trabajos, pero puedo ayudarte cuando lo necesites.” Víctor le dio una encantadora sonrisa antes de volver a mirar de vuelta a su trabajo y la cara de Yuuri se calentó mientras el miraba el perfil de Víctor. Él se encontró a si mismo mirándolo y aparto su atención lejos antes de que Víctor lo atrapara mirándolo. Apresuradamente, desbloqueo su computadora y busco la conferencia de antes y abrió su cuaderno.

Ya había pasado cerca de media hora y el par trabajada tranquilamente, Yuuri ocasionalmente interrumpía a Víctor para preguntar por algo de ayuda. Un ruidoso bostezo quebró el silencio y Víctor dejo su lápiz.

“Voy a buscar una botella de agua de la cafetería quieres que te traiga una?” pregunto Víctor mientras se levantaba y sacaba su billetera del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

“Oh, erm… no, estoy bien. Gracias.” Sonrió Yuuri mientras Víctor caminaba a la puerta.

“Bien, volveré en un momento, no destruyas mi oficina.” Bromeo Víctor, sacando una sonrisa de Yuuri, quien asistió. Víctor dejo la habitación y Yuuri dejo su lápiz, estirando su cuerpo hacia arriba con los brazos extendidos. Hasta ahora él había trabajado cerca de la mitad de las notas de la conferencia. Mientras se estiraba y se reclinaba hacia atrás en la silla, una fotografía en particular capto su atención – él nunca la había visto antes. Yuuri se levantó, moviéndose a ver las fotografías en el gabinete de Víctor. 

Era dulce – Víctor arrodillado en una rodilla frente a la misma mujer morena, una caja en su mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. Yuuri rio contento a la fotografía. El la miro con una suave sonrisa antes de mirar las otras fotos alrededor de la habitación. Todas parecían ser selfies – Víctor a la izquierda, su prometida a la derecha, todas en diferentes lugares. El paseo alrededor de la oficina un poco más antes de sentarse otra vez en su asiento. Solo fue un momento antes de que Víctor volviera con dos botellas de agua.

“Te compre una igual, sé que dijiste que no querías nada, pero te traje una botella de todas maneras.” Sonrió Víctor, moviendo las botellas de agua en sus manos. Yuuri le dio una sonrisa, sus ojos siguiéndolo, mientras Víctor se sentaba y dejaba una botella frente a él.

“Gracias.” Dijo Yuuri tranquilo con una cara contenta antes de mirar de vuelta al trabajo frente a él. el mascaba la punta de su lápiz, sus ojos volaban de adelante hacia atrás entre la pantalla de su computadora y su cuaderno. El silencio pacifico entre ellos era agradable, con la voz de Yuuri sonando ocasionalmente para preguntar por algo de ayuda a Víctor. Después de cerca de dos horas, Víctor soltó un suspiro pesado y dejo su lápiz antes de mirar su reloj.

“Deberíamos ir a la biblioteca? Honestamente no creo poder calificar ninguna otra de estas asignaciones.” Resoplo Víctor con una sonrisa mientras el soltaba su lápiz, reclinándose es su silla de escritorio giratoria. Yuuri resoplo, sonriéndole a Víctor mientras soltaba su lápiz y cerraba su cuaderno.

“Cuantas has calificado realmente?” pregunto Yuuri con una risita mientras el dejaba su cuaderno y apagaba su computadora.

“No los suficientes para el tiempo que estuve sentado aquí.” Bufo Víctor, parándose para estirar sus piernas.

“Vamos entonces, vamos.” Yuuri deslizo su computadora dentro de su mochila y cerro el cierre, parándose. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió primero. “no necesitas tu chaqueta?” Víctor lo pensó por un momento.

“Nah.” Víctor siguió a Yuuri afuera de la puerta y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. “sinceramente, trate de ordenar un poco en mi descanso de hoy, pero que no podía sentarme en la biblioteca por una hora en silencio ordenando estas revistas y libros.” Víctor suspiro pesadamente, temiendo el desorden que era actualmente la biblioteca del departamento de psicología.

“Bueno, será mejor ordenarla ASAP, no es así?” bromeo Yuuri mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca para ser saludado por cincuenta y algo cajas, algunas medio vacías y algunas aun llenas hasta el borde. Yuuri les dio una mirada a las cajas abiertas, tomando un paquete de revistas para dejarla en el estante. Debía haber miles de revistas, libros y papeles es esas cajas.

“Cuantos días crees que nos vaya a tomar esto?” pregunto Víctor, tomando algunos libros. Yuuri miro alrededor de la habitación.

“Bueno… al menos otra… semana, talvez. Depende de cuan perezosos nos pongamos.” Yuuri rio, tomando algunas revistas más.

“Espero que Makkachin no mastique mi casa.” Resoplo Víctor, sonriendo mientras pensaba en su adorable poodle. “una vez llegué a casa y ella casi había destruido el sofá, pero, no pude enojarme porque ella es tan adorable.” Rio Víctor. “ella no lo ha hecho en un tiempo, pero además no la he dejado sola por tanto tiempo antes.” Víctor suspiro suavemente.

“Estoy seguro de que ella está bien. Además, tu prometida estará en casa, ¿no es así? ¿Para asegurarse de que Makka no destruya tu casa?” 

Víctor no había procesado el comentario cuando escucho un ruidoso “plof” en el piso. Se sobresaltó, su cabeza se sacudió al ver a Yuuri, quien miraba una pila de libros a sus pies. El soltó una carcajada, antes de dejar sus propios libros.

“Estas bien?” pregunto, arrodillándose para apilar los libros a los brazos de Yuuri.

“Si.” Rio Yuuri. “se resbalaron y eso me asusto!” explico con un suave suspiro cruzado con una risa frustrada mientras se levantaba del suelo. “gracias.” Yuuri le dio una sonrisa agradecida, que el devolvió.

“No hay problema.” Después de algunos momentos de silencio, Víctor hablo de nuevo. “entonces algún plan de fin de semana?” Yuuri solo se encogió de hombros.

“Escribir mi tesis cuenta como plan de fin de semana? Pregunto bromeando mientras dejaba salir un bufido.

Bueno si te hace sentir mejor yo tengo que terminar con esos papeles.” Víctor soltó un resoplido por su nariz, casi como un ronquido mientras tomaba un paquete de revistas.

“Solo un poco.”

Ellos trabajaron sobre otras cinco o seis cajas – les tomo cerca de una hora y algo antes de que Víctor se aburriera.

“Estoy aburrido.” Yuuri rio. Víctor realmente no podía enfocarse en una tarea por más de dos horas, no es así? “quieres un latte? Ofreció Víctor mientras dejaba el paquete de libros que estaba sosteniendo.

“Ya?” Yuuri lo reprendió con diversión. “está bien, seguro.” El rio bajo, recogiendo su mochila. Él lo observo, sus ojos fijos mientras Víctor   
sacaba su billetera fuera de su bolsillo y… Yuuri nunca había notado lo bien esculpido que estaba. “cállate, Yuuri!” se gritó en su mente mientras apartaba su mirada.

“Vamos. Necesito pasar a buscar mis cosas a la oficina primero.” Víctor y Yuuri hicieron una rápida parada en la oficina de Víctor, donde él recogió su maletín Louis Vuitton y su chaqueta Armani antes de dirigirse a la cafetería. “latte regular? Pregunto Víctor y Yuuri asistió.

“Algo más?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“No gracias, solo un latte estará bien.” La línea se movió rápido y Víctor volvió pronto con un latte en cada mano.

“Aquí.” Víctor le entrego un latte a Yuuri, quien asistió agradecido. “estas bien llegando a casa solo? Está lloviendo.” Yuuri arrugo en entrecejo, mirando fuera de la ventana el mal clima que había mencionado Víctor. “también esta oscuro. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?” Ofreció Víctor mientras ellos caminaban fuera en la lluvia. Víctor tenía razón. Estaba diluviando.

“Si no es mucha molestia.” Dijo Yuuri agradecido. “no vivo muy lejos.” Víctor saco las llaves de su auto.

“No hay problema. Solo tienes que fijar tu dirección en el GPS. Mi auto no está estacionado muy lejos.” Yuuri siguió a Víctor a su auto y el realmente no podía decir que se sorprendió cuando vio el increíblemente bonito y probablemente muy caro auto de Víctor en negro y mate con llantas negras. Santo mierda. “la puerta está abierta.” Dijo Víctor, presionando un botón de sus llaves. Yuuri abrió la puerta y se subió. Santa mierda, santa mierda, santa mierda. ¡Este era de verdad un bello auto – Yuuri no se había dado cuenta que los profesores ganaban tanto!

Víctor se subió en el lado del conductor y apretó el botón de encendido, el interior del auto se ilumino.

“Un botón de encendido? Pregunto Yuuri.

“Es eléctrico.” Explico Víctor, tecleando en la pantalla portátil de en medio. “aquí, solo pon tu dirección.” Yuuri asistió torpemente y tecleo su dirección en el GPS. “vamos.” Víctor movió el auto – era tan silencioso! Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero admiraba los suaves asientos de cuero, las luces LED, el acabado interior de terciopelo. Antes de que Yuuri quedara las deslumbrado, le envió a Charlie un mensaje rápido.

Para: Charlie <3  
¡En camino a casa ahora! Te veo pronto, te amo <3

De: Charlie <3  
La cena está casi lista. Cuídate de camino a casa y también te amo <3

Yuuri le sonrió a su teléfono antes de dejarlo. El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, Víctor ponía total atención a las direcciones. Yuuri nunca se había dado cuenta lo grandes que eran las manos de Víctor hasta que lo vio manejar, los dedos envueltos cuidadosamente en el volante. Víctor descanso una mano en su muslo mientras que la otra se quedó en el volante y para el alivio de Yuuri, Víctor era un conductor seguro. No paso mucho tiempo para que estuvieran fuera del complejo de departamentos de Yuuri.

“yyyyy… aquí estamos.” Víctor se detuvo frente a la puerta principal y estaciono el auto. Yuuri se quitó el cinturón y recogió su mochila.

“Gracias, Víctor.” Sonrió suavemente. “maneja con cuidado y te veo el lunes.”

“Si, te veo el lunes.” Yuuri cerró la puerta del auto y Víctor espero a que Yuuri entrara al edificio antes de irse.

\--------------------- 

Yuuri abrió la puerta.

“Ya volví.” Suspiro, sacándose los zapatos.

“Oh? ¡eso fue rápido!” rio Charlie, saliendo de la cocina. El envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri, besando su frente. 

“Bienvenido a casa, la cena está casi lista. ¿Estuviste bien con la lluvia?” Charlie volvió rápido a la cocina para servir la cena, llevando dos platos a la mesa mientras Yuuri llevaba los servicios.

“Oh, sí, Víctor me trajo a casa dado de que estaba lloviendo, probablemente hubiera agarrado un resfriado si es que caminaba.” Yuuri se sentó frente a Charlie, quien levanto una ceja.

“Te trajo a casa? ¿Es un conductor seguro? ¿Qué auto maneja? Pregunto Charlie curioso, mientras tragaba la comida de su boca.

“Si, maneja bien y honestamente no estoy seguro, pero era negro con mate y lucí muy caro. De todos modos, me salvo de la lluvia – además él podría estar manejando un cubo oxidado y no me hubiese importado.” Resoplo Yuuri y Charlie sonrió.

“Como fueron tus deberes en la biblioteca?” pregunto Charlie.

“Aún nos quedan cerca de treinta cajas.” Suspiro Yuuri. “pero obtengo un café de cortesía de Víctor después de cada día así que meh. Obtengo energía con eso.” Bromeo. “como estuvo tu día?” preguntó Yuuri.

“Para ser honesto relativamente mundano. La conferencia estuvo un poco aburrida, pero de nuevo, la química orgánica tiende a ser así.” Explico Charlie, tomando un sorbo de agua de su vaso. El par comió en silencio, un agradable silencio. Yuuri llevo sus paltos al lavaplatos y los dejo allí antes de rápidamente alcanzar a Charlie, quien lo estaba esperando en la puerta para que pudieran irse juntos a la cama. 

Había sido un largo y cansado día especialmente para Yuuri. El ni se molestó en bañarse – Yuuri simplemente se cambió a su pijama y se deslizo bajo las mantas de la cama.

“Vas a dormir ahora?” pregunto Charlie con una risa divertida.

“Estoy tan cansado…” gruño Yuuri, cerrando sus ojos mientras Charlie se ponía un pantalón para correr.

“Eres tierno.” Rio Charlie, deslizándose dentro de su lado de la cama, su corazón se hincho cuando Yuuri inmediatamente se acurruco sobre su pecho desnudo. “buenas noches, Yuuri. Te amo.” 

“Mmm… también te amo.” Bostezo Yuuri antes de cerrar sus ojos, dejando que el sueño barriera sobre él.

\------------------------

ASAP: as soon as posible (tan pronto sea posible)   
Poodle: caniche (queda más bonito poodle creo yo)  
Plof: sonido del libro al caer


	6. Capitulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor y Yuuri comienzan a hacerse cada vez más cercanos y Charlie puede sentirlo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Su rutina era la misma todas las mañanas. Yuuri y Charlie despertaban a las siete en punto. Yuuri gruñiría y apagaría la alarma, acurrucándose al lado de Charlie y quejándose de lo mucho que le gustaría quedarse en la cama. Charlie comentaría en como Yuuri necesitaba ir a clases. Ellos finalmente saldrían de la cama y Charlie haría el desayuno mientras Yuuri se despertaba a si mismo bebiendo café. Entonces, Yuuri reuniría sus cosas. Explicaría su día a Charlie y se separarían para afrontar sus días.

Hoy no era diferente.

“Hoy otra vez vas a trabajar con Víctor?” pregunto Charlie, abrazando a Yuuri por la cintura.

“Si, volveré como a las cinco.” Sonrió Yuuri, dándole un beso a Charlie con un suspiro contento. “vas a llegar tarde hoy, cierto? Así que tendré la comida en la mesa para cuando vuelvas.” Prometió Yuuri.

“Mmh. Absolutamente lo mejor.” Respondió Charlie. “es mejor que te vayas, no quiero que llegues tarde.” Charlie quito sus manos de la cintura de Yuuri. “oh, y lleva un paraguas solo por si acaso.” Le recordó, tomando uno del gabinete al lado de la puerta y entregándoselo a Yuuri.

“Gracias.” Sonrió Yuuri. “te veo en la noche. Ten un buen día. Te amo.” Dijo Yuuri suavemente.

“Cuídate. También te amo.” Yuuri cerró la puerta detrás de él. Yuuri acabo temprano hoy, por primera vez en un tiempo. Tenía un taller a las once en punto y luego dos horas hasta el final de su conferencia e ir a encontrarse con Víctor. Normalmente ellos se encontraban a las cinco una vez que Víctor terminaba con todas sus clases, pero había terminado temprano hoy, así que el ir a ordenar la biblioteca se adelantó. El taller de Yuuri consistió principalmente en la preparación de exámenes para un examen simulado la semana siguiente – repasaron teorías psicológicas, entonces las aplicaron y repasaron las críticas. Se sorprendió a si mismo con lo mucho que sabía, haciendo una nota mental para agradecer a Víctor cuando se vieran más tarde.

Después de clases Yuuri tenía dos horas de tiempo muerto antes de ir a encontrarse con Víctor para ir a organizar el resto de las revistas y libros. Suspiro, mirando su reloj. No era suficiente tiempo para ir a casa, tomar un almuerzo y volver, pero también era mucho tiempo para solo… almorzar. Yuuri pensó en ir a matar el tiempo a la biblioteca, pero sabía que en esta época del año estaría llena. Y entonces Yuuri pensó. Tal vez Víctor estaría libre y podría ir a su oficina. Después de muchos minutos de eterna caminata por los corredores, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Víctor.

Para su grata sorpresa, Víctor estaba allí. Toco y Víctor abrió.

“Yuuri! ¡Que agradable sorpresa! Pasa.” Víctor mantuvo la puerta para él, y Yuuri entro.

“Hola. Perdón por… dejarme caer repentinamente no tenía nada que hacer por las próximas dos horas así que…” vacilo Yuuri. “así que me estaba preguntando si yo podría solo… quedarme aquí si no estás ocupado?” pregunto esperanzado Yuuri con una sonrisa gentil.

“Oh, ¡sí por supuesto! Solo iba en camino a almorzar, ¿quieres venir? estaré calificando simulaciones de exámenes y papeles si quieres ayudarme? Solo es seguir el esquema de puntajes, ¿a menos que tengas trabajo que quieras hacer?” ofreció Víctor mientras se movía de vuelta a su escritorio.

“Si, puedo ayudarte. Solo sigo el esquema de puntajes, ¿no es así? Pregunto Yuuri.

“No tienes otro trabajo que hacer antes? El otro día dijiste que me ayudarías, pero estabas ocupado así que te deje estudiar.” Lo reprendió   
Víctor dulcemente, mirando como una cara alarmada y un rubor rojo brillante encontró su camino en la cara se Yuuri. Víctor rió. Eso era un poco tierno, lo fácil que era avergonzar a Yuuri.

“¡Oh dios mío, no lo hice! ¡Lo siento mucho!” Yuuri se disculpó con un chillido de horror, aun así, Víctor solo reía de la abrumadora humillación de Yuuri.

“Está bien. Solo quería verificar que no tuvieses trabajo que hacer hoy.” Yuuri negó con su cabeza, su cara estaba cubierta con sus manos mientras gruñía avergonzado.

“No… hoy no tengo trabajo…” suspiro suavemente Yuuri. El descubrió su cara para ver a Víctor, ¡casi sonriéndole! Urgh! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse? Yuuri estaba tan avergonzado.

“Genial! Vamos a almorzar primero.” Víctor tomo su chaqueta. Estiro los brazos para permitir que la chaqueta se ajustara a sus brazos y envolviera su cuerpo. he incluso entonces no pudo evitar notar la tonificada cintura de Víctor como también – no, no! ¡Detente, Yuuri! Víctor tomo su maletín Louis Vuitton y saco una billetera a juego, batiéndola en el aire. “¡yo invito!” Yuuri sonrió suavemente dejando su mochila. 

“Vamos.” Víctor gesticulo para que Yuuri lo siguiera, y el obedeció.

“Que quieres comer?” pregunto Víctor mientras ellos elegían entre la variedad de sándwiches y pasteles de la barra de sándwiches. Yuuri dio una mirada alrededor, viendo el pastel de fresa frente a él.

“Solo un sándwich de salmón y queso crema, por favor y umm... un pastel de fresa?” dijo Yuuri mientras miraba a Víctor hacia arriba, quien estaba mirando algún croissant recién orneado. “Wow…” pensó Yuuri. “la forma de su nariz era perfecta.” Yuuri lo miro por un par de segundos antes de alejar su mirada, volviendo a mirar los pasteles.

“Latte?”

“Si, por favor.” Yuuri miraba mientras Víctor ordenaba y entonces tomo las bebidas de las manos de Víctor mientras el tomo el resto de su orden. Caminaron en silencio de vuelta a la oficina y Víctor abrió la puerta, dando un paso al lado para dejar entrar a Yuuri. “umm… gracias… por el almuerzo.” Sonrió Yuuri mientras dejaba las bebidas en el escritorio.

“No hay problema.” Víctor le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa a Yuuri, causando que un leve sonrojo manchara las mejillas de Yuuri mientras se sentaba.

“Erm… entonces… esos papeles… solo tengo que seguir el esquema de puntajes, cierto? Pregunto Yuuri mientras abría el papel.

“Si, todos tienen respuestas correctas e incorrectas.” Yuuri asistió y tomo un lápiz, abriendo el primer papel. “puedes calificarlas pregunta a pregunta o papel por papel, no importa.” Yuuri asistió nuevamente.

“Está bien” Yuuri decidió calificarlas entonces papel por papel, deslizando el esquema de puntajes extra hacia él. “cuántos de estos has hecho?” preguntó Yuuri.

“Bueno… hay cerca de doscientos chicos en mi clase. Enseño en primero, segundo y tercer año, así que… he hecho cerca de cien.” Suspiro Víctor frotando el hueso de su ceja con su pulgar y tercer dedo. Yuuri dejo salir una risa suave.

“Con suerte ahora tendremos esto listo más rápido.” Comento Yuuri, su sándwich en una mano y su lápiz en la otra. Yuuri dejó escapar un gemido más bien… sexual cuando le dio un mordisco. El contrastante sabor del salmón y eneldo con queso crema contrastando en su boca. Víctor resoplo.

“Tú de verdad disfrutas eso, no es así?” gimió mientras Yuuri dejo de masticar, su cara se volvió rojo brillante.

“Perdón!” chillo Yuuri mientras él reía, bajo su cabeza para mirar los papeles frente a él.  
Víctor descanso su codo en el escritorio, su rostro descansaba en la palma de su mano mientras admiraba la ética de trabajo de Yuuri. Y… bueno… el hecho de que también era muy dulce. Suspiro suavemente, levantando su cabeza de su mano y tomo su lápiz para comenzar con los papeles. Desenvolvió su sándwich y tomo un bocado.

“Sabes, de verdad, nunca había probado el sándwich de la barra de sándwiches antes de hoy.” Comento Víctor y Yuuri lo miro con una ceja alzada. 

“Bueno, ¿normalmente que comes?” preguntó Yuuri.

“Normalmente solo cojo un latte y un croissant.” Dijo Víctor, tomando otro bocado de su sándwich. ¿Quién tomaba cosas de desayuno como almuerzo?” Yuuri pensaba que eso era muy extraño.

“Tu tomas desayuno… para almorzar?” pregunto Yuuri con una suave sonrisa mientras Víctor hacia un puchero.

“Estas juzgando mis elecciones de almuerzo?”

“Bueno, no… pero solo estoy curioso.” Víctor levanto una ceja. “bien, si, te estoy juzgando.” Víctor fingió un llanto dramático.

“Yuuri! ¡Me heriste! ¡Puedes caminar por la lluvia a casa hoy!” bromeo Víctor siguiendo con su escena dramática.

“No.” rió Yuuri. “no me hagas hacer eso.” bromeo Yuuri a Víctor, que continuaba haciendo un puchero. 

“No te haría hacer eso.” Bufo Víctor. “incluso yo no soy tan malvado.” rió tomando otro bocado de su sándwich. “sabes, yo suelo comer un desayuno apropiado. Normalmente desayuno un blini de salmón – son mis favoritos, pero algunos días no tengo tiempo en la mañana para tomar desayuno, así que me consiento a mí mismo los fines de semana.” Explico Víctor amable.

“Blini?” cuestiono Yuuri, tomando un sorbo de su latte.

“Es un panque ruso. Me gusta desayunar uno con salmón encima. De hecho, es básicamente tu sándwich, pero con un panque al estilo ruso.” Eso sonaba muy pero muy atractivo para Yuuri. Diferente. Pero hombre, eso sonaba delicioso.

“Oh, eso suena bien.” Suspiro contento Yuuri, de pronto comenzó a babear mientras pensaba en comida.

“Tal vez un día haga algunos y te traigo.” Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Víctor mientras miraba la cara de Yuuri iluminarse ante la promesa de la comida. Víctor dejo salir un soplido, algo que parecía ser una suave risa.

“Apreciaría eso.” Yuuri le dirigió una sonrisa contenta devolviendo su atención a los papeles frente a él.

Ellos lograron hacerse cargo de un paquete de papeles y aún tenían otros cientos para seguir. “te molesta ayudarme con esto otro día? Aumentare tu paga si es necesario.” Yuuri rió por eso.

“No por supuesto, si, te ayudare con eso.” Él sonrió amable y Víctor suspiro con alivio.

“Gracias.” Víctor le dio una sonrisa agradecida antes de dejar su lápiz. “dime, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca? Mejor deshacernos de eso tan rápido como podamos.” Víctor rió. “con suerte solo nos tomara unos pocos días más.” soltó un resoplido frustrado, frotando su mano por su cabello, empujándolo hacia atrás exponiendo su frente. El cabello de Víctor era grueso y lacio y Yuuri noto que su piel estaba limpia. Yuuri se preguntó cuál era su rutina de cuidado de su piel porque ¡WOW! Su cara lucia tan suave.

“Oh – uhh… si, si, seguro. Vamos.” Yuuri dejo el papel que estaba calificando y se levantó, juntando sus cosas. mientras miraba a Víctor ponerse su chaqueta en su esbelta figura, la chaqueta del traje se ajustaba en su cintura mientras se abotonaba el segundo botón y ajustaba el cuello. Víctor recogió su portafolio y las llaves de su oficina y guió a Yuuri fuera de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

“Te lo juro, ordenar estas cajas nos ha tomado décadas.” Juzgo Víctor mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca.

“Sabes, tendríamos esto listo más rápido si tu nivel de atención por algo fuera más largo que una hora y algo.” Bromeo Yuuri y Víctor fingió otro dramático llanto.

“Tan malvado conmigo Yuuri!” Exclamo Víctor mientras entraban a la habitación, la mitad de los libros y revistas estaban en los estantes y la otra mitad estaban en el suelo. “aunque, supongo que no te equivocas, no puedo concentrarme en algo por más de una hora a algo porque me aburro.” Era una maravilla que Víctor fuera un profesor, considerando que las conferencias duraban horas.

“Entonces, porque un profesor como trabajo? ¡Las clases duran horas!” exclamo Yuuri, abriendo otra caja de libros.

“Oh… erm… no hay una razón en particular. Creo que hay algunas cosas que quería entender acerca de otras personas, de mí mismo al principio y entonces enseñar a otras personas acerca de eso.” Víctor se encogió de hombros. “entonces, que hay sobre ti? ¿Porque psicología?” pregunto Víctor sujetando un paquete de libros para después acomodarlo en su lugar.

“Hmm… respuesta corta? ¿Yo creo es cómo lo mismo que tú? Yo umm… solo quería entender cosas, sobre mí mismo, o más específicamente mi salud mental. Cosas sobre porque no es lo mejor, porque tengo estos problemas, solo cosas como esas. Creo que algunas veces es probable mejor no saber, pero ya sabes, la curiosidad mato al gato.” Yuuri resoplo con diversión.

“Si, lo entiendo.” Respondió Víctor. “pero también es interesante, no es así? Ver alrededor y ver cosas con una perspectiva más profunda.” Comento Víctor. “Si no te molesta… cual es la respuesta larga?” Víctor no pudo evitar su propia curiosidad. Después de todo, el escucho palabras increíblemente similares cuando él se dijo a sí mismo por qué había terminado en la psicología.

“Es atemorizante.” Bufo Yuuri. “mirar alrededor a las personas y preguntarse porque son como son.” Suspiro, sacando la cinta de otra caja. 

“Pero es definitivamente interesante también. Especialmente cuando pienso en esas cosas con relación a mí mismo.” Yuuri se pauso por un momento, preguntándose cuanto más decir. Pero Víctor era su profesor de psicología después de todo, y no solo eso, alguien con quien pasaba un montón de tiempo – tal vez incluso un amigo.

“Pienso bastante acerca de cómo mi depresión me hace hacer o decir o pensar ciertas cosas. No pienso que siempre tendré la respuesta, pero, creo que incluso una teoría de lo que pasa en mi cabeza es suficientemente buena.” Yuuri trago el nudo de su garganta, tomando una respiración. “quizás esto es un poco pesado incluso para mí, pero… mis años de juventud fueron horribles. Tan horribles que me tuvieron preguntándome si incluso vería el día siguiente o si incluso valía la pena ver otro día.” Yuuri mordió su labio y el interior de su mejilla, sus cejas fruncidas. “nada estaba mal con mi vida, pero ahora que miro hacia atrás me pregunto que estaba mal conmigo y yo creo que puedes decir que por eso estoy aquí.” 

Víctor no sabía que decir. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que así fueron los años de juventud de Yuuri. “Oh.” Víctor se disculpó, dándose cuenta que tal vez hizo la pregunta equivocada. “lo siento por preguntar…” Su voz era cautelosa y vacilante, pero Yuuri solo soltó una carcajada.

“No te preocupes por eso, no es exactamente información nueva. Supongo, que solo es una parte de mi de la cual no puedo hacer nada al respecto. No me molesta o nada como eso.” Replico Yuuri mientras deslizaba libros entre los libros y revistas entre las revistas en los estantes. “de echo hablar sobre eso ayuda de cierta manera. No estoy seguro de cómo, pero… solo es así.” Explico Yuuri con una sonrisa suave en la dirección de Víctor. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo hablando con Víctor, algo sobre él era digno de confianza y comprensión y Yuuri apreciaba tener a alguien así en un ambiente menos personal y menos privado.

“Así que… disfrutas vivir aquí? ¿En los estados? Recuerdo que dijiste que solías vivir en Japón. ¿Supongo que es muy diferente vivir aquí?" pregunto Víctor, cambiando rápidamente el tema mientras se arrodillaba en el piso para abrir otra caja.

“Oh, sí, lo hago. Es agradable, aunque tenga que pagar mis cuentas y cosas así. Mucho del dinero de mis padres fueron para mis estudios, al menos entonces estoy determinado a disfrutar el vivir aquí.” Concluyo Yuuri con una sonrisa contenta. “que hay sobre ti? ¿Disfrutas vivir en los estados?” pregunto devuelta Yuuri.

“Si. Rusia era bastante solitaria para ser honesto – no era muy cercano a mi familia así que mudarme lejos de casa me dio un montón de oportunidades sin tener que sacrificar mucho tampoco. Además, el clima es más agradable y menos frió.” Rió Víctor. “además amo mi trabajo, así que, es mejor que vivir en San Petersburgo en muchos niveles. ¿Crees que en algún momento volverías a Japón?” pregunto Víctor.

“Que es esto? ¿Veinte preguntas?” Yuuri dejo salir una sonrisa angelical mientras sentía un poco de sonrojo en su rostro. “estoy bromeando. Umm… no estoy seguro, depende. Lo amo. Japón es hermoso y amo mi casa, pero, no hay nada para mi devuelta en casa, sin mencionar que odiaría dejar a mi novio atrás y a mis amigos también.” Yuuri frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento, aunque pensar un poco en su familia arrugo un poco su corazón. Habían sido años desde la última vez que los vio.

“Si, yo supongo que sería un poco difícil el mudarte de vuelta a Japón ahora que has construido una vida aquí.” Víctor suspiro, reflexionando sobre su vida en Rusia y reflexionando sobre las piezas de su vida que tuvo que reconstruir. “vamos a terminar por el día y buscar un café? Después te llevo a tu casa.” Yuuri sonrió dejando la caja que él había tomado.

“Si, seguro.” El quito la caja fuera del camino con su pie, empujándola para alinearla con las otras cajas que aún no abrían. Yuuri recogió su mochila y chaqueta mientras Víctor recogía su maletín y chaqueta.

“Diría que vamos a mitad de camino. Unos pocos días más y deberíamos de haber terminado con esto.” Dijo Víctor, manteniendo la puerta de la biblioteca abierta para Yuuri. “entonces tendrás tus noches de miércoles y jueves de vuelta.” Brome Víctor mientras hacían su camino hacia la cantina.

“Bueno, no me importa mucho. a decir verdad, ha sido un poco divertido.” Yuuri rió.

“De verdad?” pregunto Víctor mientras llegaban a la cola de la cafetería. “me asegurare de hacerte saber si tengo otra tarea como esta otra vez.” Reprendió Víctor con una sonrisa burlona. “latte?”

“Umm… me gustaría pagar hoy… si no te importa.” Yuuri giraba sus pulgares mientras el miraba hacia arriba a Víctor. “quiero decir, siempre pagas por el café y hoy me compraste el almuerzo.” Puntualizo Yuuri mientras se movían en la línea. 

“Me has estado ayudando y haciéndome un favor. Por supuesto que es mi regalo para ti.” Víctor razono y supuso Yuuri… bueno, él tenía un punto. Yuuri soltó un suspiro de derrota.

“Bien.” Víctor le dirigió una sonrisa antes de ordenar dos lattes. Yuuri sonrió en agradecimiento cuando Víctor le entrego su latte recién hecho. “bien, vamos a llevarte a casa.” Yuuri tomaba lentamente su café mientras seguía a Víctor fuera de la puerta doble. “Urgh. ¿Cuándo va a parar esta lluvia? Víctor suspiro mientras se apresuraban a cruzar la calle.

“Esperamos que pronto.” Bufo Yuuri, mirando como las gotas de agua que se habían formado en la punta de su cabello, cayendo mientras su ropa se ponía húmeda. “es tan frio y miserable.” Víctor desbloqueo la puerta del auto y Yuuri subió al asiento de enfrente con un escalofrió y un suspiro antes de sacar su teléfono.

Para: Charlie <3  
¡Estaré en casa pronto! Tendré la cena lista para cuando llegues a casa. Te amo, regresa a casa a salvo <3

De: Charlie <3   
Eres el mejor. Tú también, ve a casa a salvo, te amo <3

Yuuri sonrió y dejo su teléfono.

“Algún plan para la noche?” pregunto mientras arrancaba el auto, sacando el auto en reversa del estacionamiento. Mientras estiraba su cabeza, Yuuri no pudo evitar notar la bien esculpida mandíbula de Víctor y una vez más, la perfecta forma de su nariz. Se sonrojo, quitando su mirada para enfocarla en sus manos en su regazo.

“Umm… no realmente, probablemente haré algo de trabajo. ¿Que hay sobre ti?” pregunto Yuuri mientras levantaba la vista para ver a Víctor, quien tenía los ojos fijos en el camino.

“No mucho, pasear a Makkachin y después probablemente califique un par más de papeles.” Suspiro Víctor. “ya sabes, un día típico de fin de semana.” Rió. Yuuri tomo un sorbo de su latte, una leve sonrisa cruzo sus labios, ocultos por el vaso. “aunque probablemente me dé por vencido en algún momento del fin de semana y los deje para el lunes.”

“Bueno hay mucho que calificar y eventualmente vas a tener que tomar un descanso.” Puntualizo Yuuri, volviendo a dejar su taza de café en el portavasos en el medio. “no puedes esperar calificarlos sin parar.” Sonrió gentil.

“Si. Yo pienso que mi mayor miedo es no tenerlos listos a tiempo.” Dijo Víctor nervioso mientras estacionaba fuera del complejo de departamento de Yuuri. “de todas maneras, aquí estamos.” Yuuri se quitó su cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta, tomando su mochila y el resto de su latte.

“Víctor, gracias otra vez. Por traerme.” Yuuri agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

“No hay problema. Te veo el lunes.” Víctor sonrió y esta era la primera vez que Yuuri noto la sonrisa de Víctor. Era encantadora y brillante, pero también un poco vacilante. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa modesta pero cegadora, obviamente llena de genuino cuidado. Yuuri pensó que eso era dulce – claramente, su prometida era muy suertuda.

“Te veo el lunes. Maneja con cuidado.” Le deseo a Víctor mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y se despedía, caminando rápidamente a través de la lluvia a la puerta principal del edificio.

El llego a su departamento y colgó su abrigo, dejando su mochila en el suelo.

Para: Charlie <3   
¡Acabo de llegar a casa! ¿Cuánto vas a tardar? <3

De: Charlie <3  
¡Me alegro que llegaras a casa a salvo! Cerca de dos horas – tengo que ir al laboratorio y una supervisión después de esto ☹ <3

\------------------- 

Cuando Charlie paso por la puerta la cena estaba en la mesa y Yuuri estaba preparando te.

“Bienvenido a casa.” Sonrió Yuuri, dejando la tetera para darle a Charlie un abrazo y un beso.

“Estoy en casa.” Suspiro Charlie, besándolo de vuelta antes de quitarse sus zapatos. “la cena huele genial.” Elogio, sentándose en la mesa. 

“Me conoces tan bien.” Charlie se rio cuando noto que su plato favorito de fideos estaba frente a él.

“Claro que lo hago, hemos esto juntos por tres años.” Yuuri apunto con una sonrisa. “como estuvo tu día?”

“Los doctores no volvieron a guardar mis muestras otra vez, así que eso estuvo bien. Acabo de tener una clase de laboratorio de síntesis orgánica y técnicas analíticas, y también tengo que escribir algunos reportes de laboratorios. De hecho, es un poco aburrido. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?” respondió Charlie, mientras enrollaba su tenedor en el plato de fideos frente a él.

“Estuvo bien, tuve un taller sobre la tesis y después ayudé a Víctor a calificar algunos papeles de los cursos inferiores y después el trabajo de biblioteca regular. ¡Aunque casi hemos terminado!” Yuuri dijo orgulloso con una gran sonrisa. “Víctor me invito el almuerzo.” Charlie levanto una ceja.

“Que amable. ¿Que comieron?” pregunto Charlie, y él no podía negar la leve punzada de celos que sentía.

“Solo algo de la barra de sándwiches.” Respondió Yuuri. “él come croissant para almorzar, que tan extraño puede ser eso? ¡Esas son cosas para el desayuno!” exclamo Yuuri, aun desconcertado por el pensamiento de comer cosas para el desayuno como almuerzo. Charlie rio.

“Supongo, que cada uno tiene lo que quiere.” No lo pudo evitar, pero noto la manera en la que Yuuri hablaba sobre Víctor – él lo admiraba, ¿tal vez? Y mientras él pensaba que eso era tierno, lo cierto es que lo hizo sentir como si tuviera algo de competencia cuando Yuuri estaba tan descaradamente fascinado por alguien más. “dime, quieres salir el sábado? Podemos hacer algo juntos y después cenar.” Sugirió Charlie. “ha pasado un tiempo.” Yuuri levanto su cara con una gran sonrisa.

“Claro que sí! ¿Qué quieres hacer?” Yuuri sonrió, y Charlie se encogió de hombros - las noches de citas no eran del todo su punto fuerte.

“Podemos salir y ver que hay en el cine?” sugirió. “honestamente apesto en las ideas para citas, perdón.” Dejó escapar una carcajada, mirando como Yuuri pensaba.

“No importa que apestes en las ideas para citas” rio Yuuri, terminando él te que tenía en sus manos antes de levantarse. “seguro, podemos ir al cine y después vamos a cenar a algún lugar agradable.” Yuuri tomo los platos vacíos y los llevo al lavaplatos. 

“Hay un nuevo lugar francés que me gustaría probar a menos, que quieras algo más? 

“Francesa suena bien” Charlie sonrió contento con un suspiro de alivio “entonces en una cita.”

“No puedo esperar.” 

\------------------------------------

Nota de la autora:  
En el próximo capítulo veremos la cita de Yuuri y Charlie.

Nota:   
Anoche me queme las pestañas terminando este capítulo… pero YOLO…   
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie y yuuri salen en una cita, y Charlie no puede quitarse el sentimiento de que algo no se siente correcto.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie siempre ha sido de levantarse temprano.

Para la hora que estuvo vestido Yuuri continuaba siendo un zombie, bebiendo de su café mientras desesperadamente se trataba de despertar. Charlie rio, besando la corona de la cabeza Yuuri antes de tomar un cepillo y peinarlo.

“Pronto despertare.” Rio Yuuri una vez que Charlie peino su cabello, levantándose para besar a Charlie antes de ir a vestirse. Yuuri bostezo mientras volvía a su habitación, poniéndose una sudadera con capucha negra y un par de leggings. El volvió a salir, ahora completamente vestido. “estoy despierto.” Rió, poniéndose sus zapatillas.

“Buenos días, mi sol.” Charlie mantenía la puerta abierta, permitiendo que Yuuri saliera primero, antes de cerrar la puerta y entrelazar sus manos. “almuerzo primero? Estoy hambriento.” Dijo Charlie mientras bajaban de su piso y salían.

“Suena bien. ¿Dónde encontraste este lugar francés?” pregunto Yuuri “no había oído de el antes.”

“Oh Chris me lo recomendó. Sabes que tiene buen gusto.”

“Oh, sí, especialmente si ese gusto incluye una buena polla.” Yuuri resopló con una risa, haciendo que Charlie se riera.

“No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero tampoco puedo decir que te equivocas.” Rió Charlie mientras cruzaban la calle hacia el centro de la ciudad. “pero Chris lo recomendó, así que debe ser bastante bueno. No hay nada más decepcionante que gastar dinero en comida que no es buena. Lo voy a ahorcar si no es buena.” Bromeo Charlie, su pulgar rozaba el espacio entre su dedo y el pulgar.

“Por favor no lo ahorques, prácticamente él y Phichit son mis únicos amigos.” Rio Yuuri. “con suerte podemos confiar en el gusto de Chris.” 

No mucho después llegaron a un pequeño café y panadería francesa, y el olor de los croissants recién horneados lleno la nariz de Yuuri. 

“Mmh… huele bien.” Comento Yuuri mientras se sentaban en una mesa al lado de la ventana.

“El pato a la naranja y patatas suena bien.” dijo Charlie mientras miraba el menú. “servido con puré cremoso y ensalada de jardín fresca. Suena bastante bien, ¿qué piensas?” pregunto Charlie mientras Yuuri le daba una gran mirada al menú.

“Si yo creo que podría tener eso también, me gusta mucho el pato.” Después de hablar sobre el menú, Charlie ordeno por los dos, y esperaron pacientemente por su comida.

Yuuri estaba en el espacio, pensando en la tesis que tenía que entregar en unos pocos meses. Aún no sabía realmente en qué dirección dirigía su tesis. Le había dicho a Víctor que si no tenía idea lo discutiría con él y Yuuri comenzaba a pensar que probablemente era tiempo de pedir algo de ayuda. Después de todo, ya era casi finales de noviembre – casi diciembre y no sabía acerca de que escribir.  
Víctor parecía estar lleno de ideas, con suerte sería capaz de guiar a Yuuri en algo que pudiese escribir. Yuuri volvió a pensar en sus sesiones de tutoría y los temas extras que habían cubierto. Tal vez sería más fácil escribir sobre algo que hubiese visto con mucho detalle - él sería capaz de leer más y ser un poco más amplio. Víctor sería capaz de darle el mejor consejo, Yuuri estaba seguro de eso. Víctor era muy servicial y también tenía buen corazón.

Siempre le compraba café a Yuuri, le ofrecía almuerzo, lo llevaba a casa y le ofrecía su oficina solo para pasar el tiempo. Yuuri se preguntaba si trataba a otros estudiantes así también – comprándoles café y almuerzo, llevándolos a casa, cosas pequeñas como esas. De cierta manera Yuuri esperaba que no lo hiciera. No es que los gestos de Víctor fueran algo más que eso, solo actos de amabilidad, pero, aun así. El pensamiento de Víctor ofreciendo a otro estudiante un viaje a casa u ofreciéndole café solo hacían sentir a Yuuri un poco irritado.

“Yuuri?” Charlie lo llamo y Yuuri salió de sus pensamientos.

“Hmm?”

“Estas bien? Parecías un poco perdido en tus pensamientos” pregunto Charlie, alcanzando la mano de Yuuri sobre la mesa.

“Oh, sí, solo estaba pensando sobre mi tesis.” Afirmo Yuuri. “Estoy realmente atascado en este momento, así que tendré que hablar con Víctor sobre eso.” Bufo Yuuri. “espero que él tenga un buen consejo para eso, normalmente los tiene. Normalmente es muy útil también, así que espero que pueda ayudarme.

“Aún no tienes idea sobre que escribir?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“Pero voy a ver a Víctor, para tratar esto el lunes. Quizás él tenga algunas ideas… y un almuerzo gratis.” Resoplo en broma, pero eso no le cayó muy bien a Charlie, quien se cayó, sentimientos de envidia se construían mientras pensaba en la manera en la que Yuuri hablaba sobre Víctor. De hecho, Charlie había notado lo frecuente que Víctor era un tema en sus conversaciones. No era que a Charlie le importara, pero cuando mucho de lo que tu pareja hablaba acerca de su increíblemente apuesto profesor eso podía ser un poco desalentador, incluso si él era el profesor de Yuuri y la competencia parecía algo poco realista.

“Bueno sé que tu entre todas las personas puedes hacerlo. Vas a estar bien, lo sé.” Charlie sonrió, apretando su mano antes de quitarla para hacer espacio para sus platos que fueron puestos frente a ellos. “llagaras allí, Yuuri.”

“Eso espero.” Suspiro Yuuri. “solo quiero algunas ideas para que pueda comenzar tan pronto sea posible.” Yuuri silenciosamente agradeció a la camarera mientras ella dejaba su plato. “pero pensare sobre eso después. como van tus reportes de laboratorio?” pregunto Yuuri, cortando una pequeña porción de la pechuga de pato.

“Parecen ser interminables.” Suspiro Charlie. “tengo que escribir uno para el análisis practico y otro para la titulación. Son muy aburridos para ser honesto, especialmente el reporte de titulación.” Charlie corto una pieza de pato, metiéndolo en su tenedor con las patatas y poniéndolo después en su boca.

“Van a terminar pronto.” Rio Yuuri. “antes de navidad, cierto?” pregunto Yuuri y Charlie asistió. “entonces podemos tomarnos la navidad y hacer algo divertido.” Sugirió mientras un tenedor lleno de patatas entro en su boca.

“Si, por favor.” bufó Charlie con una suave risa. “podemos hacer algo realmente cursi para navidad y año nuevo, como ir a ver los fuegos artificiales en año nuevo o algo así.” bromeo Charlie con una sonrisa, sacando otra risa de Yuuri.

“De verdad?” Yuuri levanto su cara – ellos nunca habían ido a ver los fuegos artificiales juntos, desde que el centro de la ciudad estaba tan lleno. Charlie era adorablemente dulce y no se había dado cuenta. “entonces, suena como una cita. Finamente vamos a tener nuestro beso bajo los fuegos artificiales.” Chillo Yuuri con una amorosa sonrisa mientras terminaban su comida.

“Nuestro primer beso bajo los fuegos artificiales en los tres años que hemos estado juntos.” Rio Charlie.

“No puedo esperar hasta entonces. ¿Nos vamos?” pregunto Yuuri mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba. Charlie también, se levantó y ofreció su mano a Yuuri, quien la tomo con gracia y entrelazo sus dedos. 

“Vamos.”

\----------------------- 

La cara de Víctor se iluminó al ver a Yuuri. Y… en una sudadera con capucha y leggings. Eso era nuevo – Yuuri tendía a ser una persona de pantalones y camisetas. El sostenía su mano con alguien más – su novio, ¿tal vez? Yuuri lo había mencionado antes en una conversación. En cualquier caso, Víctor puso una cara feliz y se acercó, Makkachin lo seguía apresuradamente.

Tomados de la mano Charlie y Yuuri caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, en su camino al cine, charlando sobre cualquier cosa cuando se encontraron con una cara que era demasiado familiar. O al menos, para Yuuri.

“Yuuri! ¿te apetece chocar conmigo?” Víctor puso su mejor sonrisa mientras caminaba cerca de Yuuri y su otra mitad. Una cabeza de cabello castaño se giró primero, y entonces se detuvieron, girándose para encontrarlo. La expresión de Víctor se relajó mientras los alcanzaba.

Charlie escucho una voz llamar a Yuuri, y una guapa, alta figura se acercaba al par. Su figura era esbelta, delgado, aun así, sus hombros eran anchos e incluso Charlie tenía que admitirlo – él era muy guapo. Su cabello plateado peinado hacia la derecha y sus ojos eran de un color turquesa penetrante. ¡Y su perro también! Un adorable poodle de alguna clase de tono color café, el (¿ella? Charlie no tenía idea) era hermoso.

No se le escapó al ojo de Charlie la manera en que Yuuri lo miraba, ojos dilatados y su cara con un leve color rosa en sus mejillas. Su sonrisa era adorable, como si él hubiese esperado mucho por volver a verlo y era tierno, pero eso solo hizo sentir a Charlie un poco… Charlie realmente no tenía una palabra para eso. Pero era un poco obvio, al menos para Charlie, lo mucho que Yuuri claramente admiraba a esta persona.

“Víctor! ¡Hola!” Yuuri sonrió, iluminándose. “y también, Makkachin.” El la arrullo mientras soltaba la mano de Charlie, arrodillándose para acariciarla. Víctor no lo pudo evitar, pero sonrió mientras Yuuri bañaba a su preciosa Makkachin en afecto. ¡Ya podía decir que Makkachin le tenía mucho cariño a Yuuri! 

Ahh, así que este era Víctor, pensó Charlie. Ahora él se sentía extraño. Mordió su labio, mirando el suelo entre ellos mientras Yuuri se abrazaba con Makkachin, completamente enamorado.

“Tú debes ser Charlie?” Víctor saludo a Charlie con un amigable apretón de manos y una sonrisa. Charlie levanto la cabeza, unos ojos azules lo miraban con una cara amigable.

“Huh? Oh. si. Gusto en conocerte.” Charlie saludo incomodo mientras Yuuri se levantaba.

“Que coincidencia.” Dijo Yuuri, de pronto un poco tímido y nervioso. “como estas?” pregunto y Charlie pudo ver el profundo color rosado en la cara de Yuuri mientras hablaba con Víctor. “terminaste con esos papeles?” Víctor resoplo.

“Como si pudiera. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda de nuevo el martes.” Víctor hizo un giño y Charlie se estremeció físicamente por eso. Víctor estaba coqueteando con su novio – justo frente a él. lo que era más, Yuuri ni siquiera lo notaba. El reía esa suave risa, la primera que le dio a Charlie cuando se conocieron por primera vez y comenzaron a salir.

“Por supuesto.” Prometió Yuuri. “el almuerzo va por tu cuenta.” Bromeo, sin embargo, Víctor estuvo de acuerdo. De hecho, para Charlie, parecía un poco ansioso para estar de acuerdo. Charlie no lo pudo evitar, pero se sintió envidioso, pasado por alto y opacado. ¿Pero quién podía culparlo? Víctor era mayor, más alto, más rico… más que guapo… no era de extrañar que Yuuri estuviera atraído por él. pero Charlie se preguntaba qué clase de atracción tenia Yuuri por Víctor, o diablos, si es que Yuuri se había dado cuenta de que se sentía atraído por Víctor.

“Está bien, está bien, yo invito.” Rió Víctor mientras su perro ladraba, lengua afuera y su cola balanceándose mientras estaba sentada en los pies de Charlie. “entonces hay algo sobre lo que quieras hablar el martes?” preguntó Víctor, preguntaba ahora así podía preparar algunas cosas para ayudarlo.

“Solo sobre mi tesis. Realmente necesito algunas ideas. Estoy realmente perdido.” Admitió Yuuri con una sonrisa nerviosa.

“No te preocupes. Podemos ver eso juntos el martes y te daré algo de ayuda.”

Charlie no escucho el resto de la conversación y solo espero pacientemente, mirando al cachorro sentado en el suelo con una suave mirada.   
Y para ser enteramente honesto. Él no podía esperar a que Víctor dejara de hablar y se fuera. Toda esta cita había sido arruinada. Arruinada en el sentido en que Charlie no pudo dejar de sobre pensarla por el resto del día.

No pudo evitar oír la forma en la que Yuuri reía por todo lo que Víctor decía, y la manera en la que tropezaba con sus palabras en exactamente la misma forma que lo hizo la primera vez que Charlie lo conoció. Pero lo que hizo peor las cosas fue que Yuuri ni siquiera notaba estas pequeñas cosas. Él siempre había sido muy obvio y Charlie solo no podía quitarse el sentimiento de que tal vez la atención de Yuuri estaba sin intención cambiando a alguien más.

La conversación continuo por lo que se sintieron como horas. Cuando finalmente termino Charlie salió de sus pensamientos intrusos cuando ese mismo guapo europeo se despidió de él y ellos pudieron seguir con su cita. El dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando Yuuri tomo su mano otra vez y la apretó, entrelazando sus dedos.

“Entonces… cine?” Charlie solo asistió. Realmente no tenía nada que decir. La caminata al cine fue silenciosa, excepto para la cabeza de Charlie. Por una vez no era Yuuri quien se sentía un poco inseguro. “estas bien? Estas un poco callado.” Pregunto Yuuri cuando llegaron al cine.

“Si, sí, estoy bien.” Dijo Charlie calmado. “solo pensaba.” Aseguro mientras compraban los boletos en la máquina de tickets. Se tomaron algunos minutos para conseguir galletas y bebidas, antes de dirigirse a sus cómodos asientos.

“Estoy contento de que finalmente tengamos tiempo libre para ver esto.” Dijo Charlie con un suspiro contento, arrastrándose hacia abajo en su asiento para descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Yuuri.

“Yo también. ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que salimos juntos.” Yuuri susurro mientras comenzaba la película.

\--------------------- 

Iban a ser las cinco cuando la película termino. Ya estaba oscuro – Yuuri tomo la mano de Charlie y comenzaron a caminar a casa.

“Realmente disfrute el día de hoy.” Dijo Yuuri contento mientras sonreía. “incluso si la película no fue genial.” Rió Yuuri.

“Yo también.” dijo Charlie – aunque no disfruto mucho el mirar a Víctor coquetear con Yuuri, él había disfrutado el almuerzo. Y la película, bueno… al menos no había sido mediocre. Así que Charlie al menos había disfrutado de la compañía de Yuuri en el almuerzo. Era agradable pasar tiempo juntos. “si, la película estuvo bien… aunque no la vería otra vez.”

El resto del camino a casa fue muy tranquilo.

“Oye Yuuri… sabes Víctor…” eso capto el interés de Yuuri.

“Si?” Charlie estuvo a punto de continuar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que preguntar. Él no sabía realmente que quería preguntar.

“Realmente… no importa.”

“Que ibas a decir?” pregunto Yuuri mientras abría la puerta del departamento.

“No, no es nada. Realmente no sé qué estaba tratando de preguntar.” Dijo Charlie tímidamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos. “me voy a cambiar.” Él se dirigió a la habitación a cambiarse a algo más cómodo.

\------------------------------- 

Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero pensó que Charlie había sido un poco cortante. Un poco demasiado callado durante su cita. Yuuri se preguntaba si había algo rondando la mente de Charlie – tal vez había dicho algo o hecho algo? Pero normalmente Charlie era muy comunicativo si es que tenían un problema, así que seguramente no debería ser eso. Tal vez solo estaba teniendo un mal periodo, con la universidad y todo.

Yuuri tímidamente lo siguió al dormitorio.

“Charlie?”

“Hmm?” Yuuri avanzo, envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de Charlie. Él pudo sentir a Charlie ponerse rígido antes de relajarse un segundo después, recostándose en el abrazo de Yuuri.

“Te amo” Charlie mordió su labio y dudo por una fracción de segundo, pero respondió con una genuina y amorosa sonrisa.

“También te amo.”

\--------------------------- 

“Yuuri! Fancy bumping into you here = “Yuuri! ¿te apetece chocar conmigo?”

La oración decía así en inglés Lo traduje varias veces y esto fue lo que me hizo más sentido así que se quedó así… jejeje.   
Vamos avanzando de a poco, díganme si les va gustando la traducción. Recuerden que el fic es de magicalmirai quien amablemente me dio su permiso para traducirlo. 😊


	8. Capitulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es casi Navidad y para todos, esa debería ser una época feliz para todos, ¿cierto?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“¡¿Qué?!” exclamo Yuuri. “tu cumpleaños es el día de Navidad! ¡Eso es en… casi dos semanas!” Yuuri chilló en shock mientras Víctor se río entre dientes. 

“Bueno realmente no lo celebro, así que…” Víctor se encogió de hombros.

“Pero es en Navidad, eso es algo grande!” Yuuri chillo, pero Víctor no podía hacer nada más que reírse de lo dramático que estaba siendo. 

“Tu deberías haberlo dicho antes – como se supone que te voy a conseguir un regalo ahora?” Yuuri suspiro profundamente, internamente estaba en pánico pensando en que darle a Víctor. “oh por dios, como voy a conseguir algo tan pronto?”

“Honestamente te estas preocupando demasiado por eso, Yuuri.” señalo Víctor. “realmente no es tan importante, lo prometo. Pero es dulce que te preocupes.” Yuuri se sonrojo. Víctor acababa de llamarlo dulce – cualquiera explotaría por dentro! “estoy realmente contento de que mi cumpleaños sea tan importante para ti.” Víctor sonrió suavemente mientras descansaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

“Bueno…” Yuuri se sonrojo. “somos amigos, claro que lo es…” Yuuri hizo un puchero con el ceño fruncido, una arruga formándose entre sus cejas mientras miraba el escritorio frente a él, mordiéndose el labio.

“Considéralo un pago, desde que no me dijiste hasta el día anterior a tu cumpleaños que era el día siguiente.” Bromeo Víctor y Yuuri solo lo miro enojado, provocando una ruidosa risa a Víctor. “estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando.” La risa de Víctor fue deteniéndose. “aun así, es muy amable que pienses en mi cumpleaños.” Chillo mientras Yuuri le daba una sonrisa amable.

“Pensare en algo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.” Prometió Yuuri mientras se levantaba.

“Honestamente, no tienes que hacerlo.”

“Lo hare, incluso el día antes de mi cumpleaños te las arreglaste para darme un lindo regalo así que es mi turno.” Yuuri le dio una sonrisa determinada a Víctor. “te veo el lunes.” Yuuri se fue rápido antes de que Víctor pudiera protestar.

“Eso fue tan vergonzoso.” Pensó Yuuri para sí mismo mientras dejaba la oficina. El corazón de Yuuri palpitaba nervioso todo el tiempo mientras pensaba sobre que regalarle a Víctor por su cumpleaños. Él pensó largo y tendido en su camino a casa, pero ninguna idea vino a mente. con un profundo suspiro fue el resto de su camino a casa, ideas para un regalo aún continuaban rondando en su cabeza.

“Estoy en casa.” Yuuri llamo mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento.

“Bienvenido.” Charlie se levantó del sofá y se acercó, sus brazos tomaron a Yuuri para abrazarlo. “como estuvieron las clases?” Yuuri suspiro.

“Aburridas. ¡Es todo sobre estadísticas por el momento – lo acabo de hacer no hace mucho con los estudiantes de primer año!” exclamo Yuuri. “pero creo que al menos no es difícil.” Yuuri suspiro mientras se separaban. Yuuri se reunió con Charlie en el sofá, descansando su cabeza en su regazo y sus pies en el brazo del sofá.

“Oye, Charlie?”

“Hmm?”

“Estas libre este fin de semana?” pregunto Yuuri, mirando al castaño hacia arriba.

“Lo estoy, hay algo que quieras hacer?” pregunto curioso Charlie, levantando una ceja.

“Si, tengo que umm… conseguir un regalo. para el cumpleaños de Víctor y necesito buscar algo.” Y una punzada de celos que sentía siempre hacia cierto profesor golpeo a Charlie. Su frente se arrugo en decepción, pero no quería desilusionar a Yuuri, Charlie accedió.

“Si, seguro, iré contigo.” Charlie sonrió, aunque no fue una sonrisa completamente genuina. Él estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con Yuuri, pero claro, al final solo sería Víctor quien tendría un beneficio con eso. Otra vez. Yuuri decía que ellos solo eran amigos, pero…  
Charlie tenía sus dudas. No sobre Yuuri, oh no. Yuuri era completamente leal. Yuuri nunca haría nada para herir a Charlie o ser infiel, pero lo podría ser su corazón? Quizás Yuuri tenía a Charlie en su mente y a alguien más en su corazón. Y aun no darse cuenta de eso. Charlie estaba locamente enamorado de Yuuri, y Yuuri estaba locamente enamorado de Charlie también. sin embargo, Charlie podía sentir que la dinámica comenzar a cambiar y él no estaba seguro de que le gustara. Los dedos de Charlie jugaban sin sentido con el cabello de Yuuri mientras pensaba.

“Tienes algo en mente?” de pronto salió de sus pensamientos cuando una dulce voz lleno sus oídos. Una voz que le importaba y que estaba genuinamente preocupada.

“No, no, solo estaba pensando, eso es todo.” Charlie le sonrió, sus dedos trazaban suaves formas en el pecho de Yuuri, una vez más, empujo sus inseguridades a un lado.

“Está bien, sabes que puedes decirme si algo no está bien, cierto?” Aseguro Yuuri, poniendo una sonrisa en la cara de Charlie.

“Si, lo sé, gracias.”

\----------------------------- 

Al día siguiente la pareja salió al centro comercial y Yuuri con su limitado presupuesto, se dio a la tarea de encontrar un regalo combinado de Navidad/cumpleaños para Víctor. Yuuri aún estaba batallando por ideas – a Víctor le gustaba el lujo, cosas caras, algo relacionado con perros… Yuuri no tenía idea. El centro comercial tenia cosas desde artículos de diseños de lujo, hasta la tienda del dólar y todo lo de en medio.

“¡Oh dios, estoy tan atorado!” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente, casi desilusionado. Allí habían demasiadas tiendas para elegir, y al mismo tiempo, nada realmente parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno. “todo lo que tengo para él es una tarjeta de cumpleaños y una tarjeta de navidad.”

“Yuuri, relájate un poco.” Charlie lo alentó, apretando su mano para tranquilizarlo. Ellos habían estado allí por unas buenas dos horas al menos y Yuuri aún no había encontrado nada. “aún quedan dos semanas. Podemos mirar en otro lugar otro día.” Le recordó, pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza. “en todo caso, porque estás buscando tan duro por un regalo? Es solo tu profesor.” Charlie suspiro ruidosamente con una pisca de desaprobación e incluso frustración en su voz. “no es como que estuvieras saliendo con él o algo así.” No pudo evitar el comentario sarcástico que salió de sus labios. 

“Bueno podías solo decir que no querías venir si no quieres estar aquí. No te obligue a venir.” Suspiro frustrado mientras sus ojos continuaban mirando las tiendas alrededor de ellos. “tal vez, solo quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo.” Yuuri mordió su labio, apretaba sus puños mientras sentía su nariz ponerse roja, empujando atrás las lágrimas de ansiedad.

“Yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ¡es por eso que estoy aquí! Pero todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido – “ Charlie dejo salir un suspiro de exasperación. “sabes que, olvídate de que he dicho algo.” Murmuro mientras miraba el suelo, dándole a la mano de Yuuri un apretón para tranquilizarlo.

“Charlie –“

“No, lo siento. Vamos a dejarlo así.” el tono de Charlie dejo a Yuuri intranquilo.

“Charlie, hay algo que te esté molestando? ¿Hice algo?” pregunto Yuuri, de pronto sintiéndose ansioso mientras se detenía y se giraba.

“No has hecho nada. Podemos solo olvidarnos de eso.” Charlie miraba el suelo. “vamos, sigamos buscando.”

“Tú has estado muy extraño últimamente. Sigues alejándote y siendo realmente distante conmigo y no lo puedo evitar, ¡pero pienso que es algo que hice!” exclamo Yuuri, sus puños apretándose. “así que si hice algo para molestarte solo dime. No soy un lector de mentes, Charlie. No soy telepata.” Las cejas de Yuuri estaban arrugadas en frustración y sus manos estaba apretadas.

“No, Yuuri. no es nada que hallas hecho, nada está mal así que deja de preguntar, por favor…!” Charlie suspiro pesadamente y Yuuri quedo en silencio.

“Bueno, bien entonces.” Yuuri giro en sus talones y continúo caminando.

“Yuuri –“ Charlie acelero, siguiéndolo. “lo siento.” No quería hablarte así. No sé qué es lo que está pasando…” se disculpó Charlie, tomando la mano de Yuuri para darle un apretón tranquilizador.

“Está bien.” Murmuro Yuuri, sus manos lo apretaron de vuelta mientras su pulgar acariciaba el espacio entre el dedo pulgar e índice de Charlie.

En la esquina de su ojo Yuuri vio una tienda de Swaroski con un bolígrafo en la ventana. Venta de Navidad, a mitad de precio, a veinte dólares. ¡También con grabado gratis! Yuuri se acercó al vidrio para mirar el bolígrafo – algunos estaban llenos de cristales aguamarina, algunos con incrustaciones de cristales dorado. Charlie rápidamente lo siguió mientras Yuuri entraba en la tienda. Él se sentía incómodo, entrando en esa clase de costosa tienda y fue entonces que se topó con su primer obstáculo.

Él tenía que preguntar para ver el bolígrafo.

“U-umm…” Yuuri miraba el suelo. “p-puedes ayudarme a preguntar por ese.” Yuuri pregunto a Charlie, señalando el bolígrafo relleno de cristales dorados. “por favor” Charlie sonrió, dándole un apretón tranquilizador en su mano.

“Si. Dame un momento.” Charlie soltó su mano y fue al mostrador. “disculpe, podemos ver el bolígrafo dorado en la caja de cristal que está en la ventana, por favor?”

“Seguro.” El asistente de comprar salió de detrás del mostrador y fue a la caja de vidrio donde Yuuri esperaba para revisar el bolígrafo. Ella se lo paso a Charlie, quien se lo paso a Yuuri.

“Gracias.” Yuuri susurro a Charlie con una sonrisa agradecida.

“Qué tal?” pregunto Charlie y Yuuri asistió. “vamos a llevar esta, por favor.” La mujer asistió y los guio a la caja.

“Te gustaría el grabado gratis que viene con el también?” pregunto mientras ponía el precio en la máquina registradora.

“Por favor.”

“Bien, solo escribe aquí lo que quieres grabar, diez letras máximo y estará listo en veinte minutos.” Yuuri tomo la forma y escribió “Víctor” en la ranura y después abajo, firmo la forma y añadió su número de teléfono. “pueden esperar o volver luego, depende de ti, pero nosotros   
te enviaremos un mensaje cuando esté terminado.”

“Bien, gracias.” Yuuri dijo bajo mientras sonreía tímido, sacando su tarjeta.

“Serian veinte dólares, ¡por favor!” Yuuri entrego su tarjeta y pago por el bolígrafo. “aquí está tu recibo, el grabado estará listo pronto.” Yuuri asistió y agradeció de nuevo y el tomo la mano de Charlie, apretándola suavemente. Se giraron para salir de la tienda, Yuuri por fin se encontró capaz de respirar una vez se fueron.

“Gracias.” Dijo Yuuri tímido mientras caminaban fuera de la tienda, su pequeño desacuerdo había dejado a Yuuri susceptible. No era nada de qué preocuparse, Yuuri lo sabía, pero no podía evitar pensar que había molestado a Charlie.

“Está bien, podemos ir a buscar un café o algo mientras esperamos.” Charlie estaba bastante celoso de que Yuuri tuviera su cabeza enredada en conseguirle a Víctor un regalo de Navidad y cumpleaños, pero al mismo tiempo, era dulce que se preocupara. Por supuesto, Yuuri se preocupaba mucho, si no era más, por conseguirle a Charlie un regalo de navidad, pero tal vez eso era lo que lo hacía sentirse celoso. El hecho de que Yuuri pusiera tanto esfuerzo en alguien más tanto como lo hacía por Charlie. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, así era la forma en la que era Yuuri. si alguien es importante para él, pondría todo su esfuerzo. Charlie sabia eso. Lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo si estaba envidioso.

“Si, un café suena bien.”

\------------------------- 

Yuuri paso largo tiempo tratando de meticulosamente envolver la caja. ¡Solo es un bolígrafo en una caja! ¿Cuán difícil podía ser envolverla? ¿Por qué él estaba luchando tanto para envolver una caja? Yuuri no era el mejor envolvedor en el mundo. Normalmente Charlie tenía que ayudarlo a envolver los regalos con formas más raras, pero Yuuri estaba seguro de que él podía hacer un trabajo perfecto en una simple caja.

“Necesitas ayuda?” pregunto Charlie, entretenido mientras miraba a Yuuri tratar de envolver la caja por los últimos diez minutos. Yuuri negó con su cabeza, estaba determinado.

“Puedo hacerlo, está bien.” Charlie suspiro suavemente.

“Si insistes.” Normalmente Yuuri tomaría la ayuda de Charlie para envolver el regalo, y trataba de no pensar mucho sobre eso. Continúo viendo desde el sofá mientras Yuuri murmuraba para sí mismo, cortando otra pieza de papel para envolver mientras desechaba el papel con el que ya había envuelto la caja. Después de muchos intentos de tener esquinas nítidas, finalmente lo hizo. Un regalo pulcramente envuelto y atado con un lazo, completado con una tarjeta de cumpleaños y Navidad para Víctor. Yuuri se sonrió a si mismo orgulloso y puso el regalo en una pequeña bolsa de regalo, se levantó, dejándolo en el gabinete al lado de la puerta para asegurarse de que no lo olvidaría.

“Listo para cenar?” pregunto Charlie levantándose y yendo a la cocina.

“Si, perdón te tuve esperando.” Yuuri suspiró disculpándose, siguiendo su ejemplo.

“No, está bien.” Aseguro Charlie. “sé muy bien que no debo interrumpirte cuando estás tan enfocado.” Rio Charlie, sacando un puchero y un sonrojo de Yuuri. “vamos no hagas esa cara. Vamos a cenar.” Y por supuesto, la cena siempre ponía una sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri.

\------------------------------- 

Cuando llego el lunes Yuuri estaba peleando para empacar su computadora y sus carpetas, como también su trabajo extra para Víctor. Se había quedado dormido por media hora y tenía que salir de inmediato si es que no quería hacer una embarazosa entrada a la clase otra vez. Después de esa primera lección, Yuuri no había vuelto a llegar tarde. Hasta hoy.

“Has visto mi estuche?” pregunto Yuuri, buscando frenéticamente en su mochila. Charlie fue a la mesa de café, lo tomo y gentilmente toco la cabeza de Yuuri con el.

“Está aquí, tontito.” Rio Charlie mientras Yuuri suspiraba con alivio, tomándolo antes de levantarse.

“Gracias.”

“Es mejor que te vayas, te veo en la noche?” dijo Charlie, entregándole sus llaves a Yuuri y besando su frente.

“Si, te veo en la noche.” Yuuri abrió la puerta.

“Te veo en la noche.” Y justo como Yuuri camino afuera, Charlie noto el regalo aun el gabinete. “¡Yuuri-!” llamo, su cabeza se asomaba fuera de la puerta. “te olvidas de esto.” Rio mientras Yuuri se giraba y corría de vuelta.

“Tú eres el mejor. Gracias.” Y con eso, Yuuri corrió a clases.

La mañana de Yuuri fue un poco improductiva. Su conferencia fue cortada – desde que el fin del semestre se acercaba rápidamente no había mucho más de sus clases que necesitara saber. Solo tenía que pasar el examen de final de semestre sobre métodos de investigación. Así que fue a ver a Víctor un poco antes de lo normal.

“Yuuri, me alegro de verte. ¿Las clases terminaron temprano?” saludo Víctor, mientras abría la puerta para él.

“Si, espero que no te moleste que llegara un poco antes.” Yuuri dijo tímido mientras se sentaba.

“No, por supuesto que no. Nos da más tiempo para repasar el plan de tu tesis.” Dijo Víctor mientras se sentaba frente a su computadora y abría el plan que Yuuri le había enviado por e-mail el otro día. “pienso que es tiempo de que elijamos un tema. Ahora, te recomiendo que elijas algo que se relacione contigo. No solamente será bueno para ti, sino que será más fácil mantenerte interesado.” ¿Algo que se relacione con Yuuri? eso… eso fue un pensamiento aterrador. Yuuri mordió su labio.

“A-algo que se relacione conmigo? Yuuri pregunto.

“No tiene que serlo. Es solo que muchas personas encuentran mucho más fácil el investigar algo y escribirlo si les parece perspicaz.”   
Elaboro Víctor mientras Yuuri fruncía sus cejas. “por ejemplo, gente con una fobia a los insectos querrá escribir sobre fobias.” Las cejas de Yuuri se arrugaron cuando hubo un corto momento de silencio.

“Por supuesto, sé que puede ser un poco delicado, pero aun así pienso que realmente te ayudaría a hacer la mejor tesis posible.” Víctor probablemente tenía razón. Eso probablemente produciría una buena tesis. Pero como alguien que sufría de enfermedades mentales eso era algo que Yuuri francamente… no quería saber. Por otra parte, él se había inscrito por eso.

“B-bien, si, pienso que esa es una buena idea.” Acordó Yuuri.

“Por ahora solo piensa en que fuentes vas a usar, que cosas quieres incluir y que quieres discutir. Una vez que tengas todo eso, puedes pensar en la declaración de la tesis.” Dijo Víctor, dando una mirada sobre el plan original de Yuuri, que era un resumen de todos los temas de los que podía escribir. “así que, para esto, podemos deshacernos de este plan y comenzar con uno nuevo.”

“Si, eso suena bien.” Yuuri saco el mismo documento de google que Víctor había abierto.

Trabajaron juntos por unas horas, hablando sobre algunas cosas que Yuuri podía escribir y sacando algunas referencias para ayudar a Yuuri a comenzar.

“Así que en Navidad puedes desarrollas el plan y pensar en la declaración. No seré capaz de responder e-mails durante las fiestas dado de que no estaré en la oficina, así que pondré mi numero en los documentos. Puedes enviarme un mensaje si necesitas algo.” Dijo Víctor mientras su sesión terminaba y Yuuri, cien por ciento, extraño el doble sentido. “oh, además, dado que el miércoles es el último día del semestre, no tenemos que terminar con la biblioteca. Podemos terminar con eso en enero.

“Oh, bien, si eso suena bien.” Dijo Yuuri, guardando sus cosas.

“Entonces, te veré otra vez el martes es clases y después no nos veremos hasta enero!” explico Víctor mientras cerraba su computadora.

“Oh! antes de que lo olvide…” Yuuri saco la bolsa de regalo de su mochila. “esto es para ti. Por tu cumpleaños y N-Navidad, supongo.” Dijo tímido, sosteniendo la bolsa para Víctor, quien tenía la más amplia sonrisa y los ojos más brillantes.

“Realmente no tenías que hacerlo. Gracias, Yuuri. esto es muy amable de tu parte.” El suspiro profundamente mientras tomaba la bolsa.

“E-espero que te guste…” dijo Yuuri tímido.

“Gracias. Entonces lo abriré en navidad.” Víctor dejo el regalo dentro de su maletín y lo cerro, esperaba abrirlo. Fue un gesto muy dulce de parte de Yuuri comprarle un regalo a Víctor – había sido un tiempo desde que el recibió uno.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras dejaba la oficina. “te veo el miércoles.” Yuuri se apresuró en salir por la puerta, su cara estaba roja con un sonrojo pesado. Eso fue increíblemente vergonzoso…! Su corazón estaba corriendo, la sangre se acumulaba en sus orejas mientras rápidamente tomo un trago de la fuente para calmar sus nervios.

\---------------------------------- 

Era la mañana del día de Navidad.

De: Víctor   
Yuuri, gracias por el regalo! fue muy considerado. ¡Ya lo estoy usando!

El corazón de Yuuri salto mientras su sonrisa se iluminaba.

Para: Víctor  
¡De nada! Me alegro que te gustara 😊

Charlie estaba terminando las preparaciones para su pequeña cena de navidad – pelando las patatas y zanahorias y preparando el pato. 

Yuuri, por otro lado, estaba escogiendo películas y golosinas para su maratón anual de películas navideñas.

La mente de Charlie estaba corriendo. Yuuri le había enviado a Víctor un mensaje de feliz cumpleaños temprano, justo frente a él. Charlie sabía que era absolutamente ridículo estar celoso – ni siquiera era su propio cumpleaños. Pero el hecho de que Yuuri se preocupara de hacer a alguien - que no fuese Charlie - sonreír realmente lo ponía envidioso. Era estúpido. El solo era el profesor de Yuuri aun así Charlie no podía evitar ver todo diferente a Yuuri.

“Auch.” Silbo Charlie, el cuchillo cayo en la tabla para picar mientras apretaba su dedo. Yuuri se acercó de inmediato.

“Déjame ir por el kit de primeros auxilios.” Yuuri fue a la alacena, sacando una caja verde llena de suplementos de primeros auxilios. El limpio la herida con un pañuelo antiséptico y lo cubría con una bandita adhesiva. Charlie sonrió para sí mismo. Yuuri era tan atento. Demasiado atento. “mejor?”

“Si, gracias.” Rio mientras Yuuri besaba su dedo.

“Se cuidadoso, de acuerdo? ¿Qué voy a hacer si pierdes un dedo?” bromeo Yuuri, haciendo reír a Charlie.

“Lo seré, lo seré. De todas maneras, ya casi termino aquí, solo falta envolver las salchichas en tocino. ¿Ya has elegido alguna película?” pregunto mientras Yuuri guardaba el kit de primeros auxilios. Yuuri asistió.

“Las regulares – “un cuento de navidad”, “el grinch, que se robó la navidad” y “Elf”. también hay algunas más – están en la caja junto al sofá! Y por supuesto también nuestros snacks.” Rio Yuuri. “necesitas una mano?”

“No, está bien, no quedan muchas salchichas para terminar de todas maneras.” Explico Charlie. “Oh, yo creo que puedes poner el pato en el horno, con las patatas también. la temperatura ya está fijada – solo necesita una hora, quizás un poco más pero ya veremos.” Charlie hizo un gesto al pato en la bandeja mientras envolvía los cerdos en mantas. 

“Seguro. Lo hare ahora. También traeré las mantas para el sofá.” Yuuri puso el pato y las patatas en el horno, dejando el temporizador fijado en media hora para agregar los vegetales y después una hora más para tener todo listo.

Un poco más de una hora después, su cena de navidad estaba lista. El pato olía divino y los vegetales estaban crujientes y hervían con sabor. Ellos se sirvieron y sentaron en el sofá para poner la primera película de navidad. “amo esto.” Rio Yuuri, tragando la comida de su boca. “todos los años hacemos esto y lo amo.” Charlie rio.

“Supongo que es una tradición para nosotros, no es así?” dijo mientras se entretenían con la película. “enviando mensajes a nuestros amigos, haciendo video llamadas a nuestras familias, cocinar juntos, ver películas juntos… sucede todos los años.” Terminaron de almorzar tranquilamente y se acurrucaron juntos, disfrutando la película.

La pareja se abrió camino a través de tres películas y cuatro bolsas de palomitas de maíz y cuando se dieron cuenta de que no se habían dado regalos, ya eran las siete.

“Oh!” Yuuri se acercó al árbol que estaba sobre la mesa y tomo una caja. “esto es para ti.” Dijo, dándole una caja a Charlie. “sé que necesitabas una nueva billetera, así que… espero que te guste.” La sonrisa de Yuuri era gentil mientras Charlie tomaba un pequeño paquete de debajo de la mesa de donde él estaba sentado.

“Gracias, Yuuri. esto es para ti, también. sé que querías volver a tocar el cello así que… te conseguí esto.” Yuuri desenvolvió el paquete de inmediato para revelar unos libros de música del compositor favorito de Yuuri.

“Amo estos.” Dijo Yuuri, pasando las paginas mientras Charlie levantaba un lado de la caja. La billetera era de un negro liso, hecha con un hermoso cuero sombreado, su nombre grabado en la parte de atrás.

“Es perfecta, Yuuri” sonrió Charlie. “gracias.”

“Esta navidad ha sido por lejos la mejor. Mamá y papá apreciaron los regalos que les envié. También Phichit y Chris amaron su decoración para la casa y Víctor parece que ya está utilizando su nuevo bolígrafo.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente con alivio, repasando su día de navidad hasta ahora.

Y… hay estaba la mención de Víctor otra vez. Charlie no dijo nada, pero sonrió mientras terminaban tranquilamente su almuerzo. Para este punto Charlie sabía que Yuuri estaba enamorado de Víctor. Solo esperaba que fuera un enamoramiento de ídolo y no un enamoramiento de interés romántico. Charlie se había estado sintiendo inseguro últimamente. Su novio se había estado enfocando en alguien más, estaba hablando más con otro y pasando más tiempo con otro y Yuuri no se había dado cuenta. Eso siempre había sido obvio, pero por una vez Charlie quería que Yuuri viera las cosas como el las veía.

Charlie se encontró a si mismo dejado en una esquina. Yuuri estaba continuamente hablado sobre Víctor y para este punto tenía la certeza de que Yuuri había perdido el interés romántico en él y él ni siquiera no se había dado cuenta. 

“…lie? Charlie?”

“Huh?”

“Tienes algo en mente?” la mano de Yuuri apretaba su hombro. Esta era la segunda vez que Yuuri le preguntaba y Charlie quería decir que   
“si” desesperadamente, pero las palabras solo salieron de su boca.

“Todavía me amas?” La pregunta paralizo a Yuuri mientras Charlie lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

“C-Claro que lo hago.” Yuuri trago duro. “que te hace pensar que no lo hago?” la pregunta de Yuuri fue vacilante y Charlie solo quería creer lo que él había dicho “siempre te he amado, que hay con eso?” pregunto Yuuri, levemente ofendido de que Charlie dudara de eso.

“Perdón por preguntar. Yo solo… estoy teniendo dificultades, yo creo.” Murmuro, tragando un nudo de su garganta.

“Siempre te he amado Charlie. Nunca ha habido nadie más que tú. Nunca dudes de eso.” Reaseguro Yuuri, pero sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos.

“Pero lo hago! ¡Estoy dudando…!” Yuuri se quedó sin aliento, sacando sus manos hacia atrás.

“Q-qu…” el corazón de Yuuri corría con nerviosismo, sus palmas comenzaron a sudar mientras mordía el interior de su mejilla, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. “que estás diciendo?” Yuuri dejo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. “c-crees que yo… yo-“

“Si! N-no… no lo sé. No lo sé, ¿¡bien!?” levanto la voz una abrumante tristeza y un sentimiento de pérdida vinieron a él. Yuuri lucia devastado.

“C-Charlie yo nunca podría…” sollozo Yuuri, sus puños apretaban la manta mientras dejaba calientes lagrimas salir de sus ojos.

“Yo sé que nunca lo harías. Eso no es… eso no es lo de lo que estoy hablando.” Suspiro, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

“Entonces dime. Charlie, no sé qué estas tratando de decirme y eso me está asustando.” Suspiro Yuuri suavemente.

“Lo siento.” Murmuro Charlie. “no debería haberte gritado así. Solo estoy siendo estúpido… creo que voy a salir…” se levantó del sofá, dejando a un muy desconcertado y molesto Yuuri en el sofá. Él no se volteo mientras se ponía su abrigo y sus zapatos, su teléfono y billetera en su bolsillo.

“Charlie espera-“ Yuuri se levantó y lo siguió a la puerta. “no me dejes-“

“Feliz Navidad, Yuuri. te amo.” Charlie abrió la puerta. El dudo durante un momento antes de besar a Yuuri en la frente. Él se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás.

“Yo-yo también te amo…” Yuuri se quedó boquiabierto en la puerta, mientras veía a Charlie caminar afuera. Con un sollozo de derrota, apago la televisión y se acostó en el sofá, llorando mientras esperaba que Charlie volviera.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Al principio ellos estaban acurrucados, disfrutando películas navideñas como todas las otras navidades que había compartido antes y después al momento siguiente… Yuuri fue dejado confundido y llorando y Charlie se había… ido. Charlie también había sido tan críptico y Yuuri no podía entender qué estaba pasando o qué había sucedido.

Charlie nunca se había ido así antes y por su vida que Yuuri no tenía idea de que había molestado a Charlie así. Yuuri espero pacientemente hasta las primeras horas de mañana por el regreso de Charlie.

Para: Charlie <3  
¿Qué pasa? No lo entiendo…

Para: Charlie <3  
Por favor ven a casa y habla conmigo

Para: Charlie <3  
Ni siquiera tienes que hablar conmigo solo por favor vuelve a casa

Yuuri estaba tan nervioso y en pánico.

Para: Peach  
Si tu o Chris oyen de Charlie por favor díganme, algo le paso y no tengo idea de que paso y él se fue y no tengo idea de donde puede estar.

De: Peach  
¿Necesitas que te llame? Te hare saber si oímos algo.

Para: Peach  
No está bien, solo quiero que vuelva a casa

Yuuri estaba enfermo de preocupación. No había tenido noticias de Phichit y absolutamente ninguna noticia de Charlie. Los nervios de Yuuri lo mantenían despierto, incapaz de dormir mientras su ansiedad lo mantenían sin descanso y despierto. Se tambaleo hacia el baño con sus piernas temblando, trago una pastilla para la ansiedad y una pastilla para dormir para intentar calmarse.

Para: Charlie <3  
¿Dónde estás?

Yuuri salió del baño y se subió a la cama. Eran la una, y Charlie aun no regresaba. Incluso contra la voluntad de Yuuri, el sueño vino sobre él pasado la una, la pastilla para dormir haciéndolo dormir.

Demasiado para una Feliz Navidad.

\------------------------------------------ 

Charlie estaba sobrepasado por las emociones. Yuuri se estaba escapando entre sus dedos y él podía hacer muy poco sobre eso más de soportarlo. ¿Por qué de todos los días tuvo que ser en navidad donde el dejo salir sus emociones? ¿Por qué no pudo esperar unos pocos días más? Solo había sido tanto tiempo para mentirse a sí mismo. No importaba si Víctor pareciera un competidor irreal por el corazón de Yuuri, eso no era lo que lo atormentaba.

Lo que lo atormentaba era que ya no era el único en quien Yuuri tenía sus ojos. Yuuri ahora tenía su corazón fijado en alguien más. a pesar de que Yuuri pudiera tener a Víctor eso era completamente otro asunto sin embargo el hecho de que Yuuri lo amara, pero ya no estaba enamorado de Charlie era lo que dolía. Y más que todo, solo Charlie podía verlo.

Charlie se encontró a si mismo sentado en el banco de un parque. Mirando el cielo nocturno sobre él, temblando mientras suspiraba. Yuuri era tan obvio. La manera en la que hablaba sobre Víctor y la manera en la que se volvía nervioso y tropezaba con sus palabras de pronto se volvía tan tímido alrededor de Víctor era tan similar a la forma a la que era Yuuri era cuando estaba cerca de Charlie cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Charlie siempre pensó que Yuuri era ridículamente tierno, incluso cuando se conocieron por primera vez Charlie pensó que era encantador. Nunca lo noto al principio, pero ahora que miraba hacia atrás, pudo ver la forma en la que Yuuri tropezaba con sus palabras y su rostro sonrojado, justo como ahora, cuando él hablaba sobre Víctor.

Entonces Charlie se sintió horrible. Él le levanto la voz a Yuuri y Yuuri no entendía por qué. Y para ser honesto, tampoco Charlie. No había necesidad de gritarle como lo hizo.

El aire nocturno estaba frio y escarchado. Charlie perdió completamente el sentido del tiempo – él había estado fuera por cerca de tres horas, solo pensando y tratando de arreglar las cosas. Se levantó y con otro hondo suspiro, comenzó a caminar a casa.

Él había arruinado la navidad para ambos.

Demasiado para una Feliz Navidad.

\---------------------------------- 

Cerdos en mantas: así se llama a las salchichas envueltas en tocino.

Uno de los capítulos más largo que he traducido hasta el momento, pero es que en realidad muchas cosas tenían que pasar. Me dolió por lo que Charlie está pasando perdiendo a tu persona amada y que ni siquiera él se dé cuenta duele… pobre Charlie sufro contigo ☹ 

Continuare traduciendo así que nos vemos en la próxima y como siempre háganme saber si les gusta la traducción hasta el momento.   
y por supuesto asen por el perfil de magicalmirai a darle amor a este fic <3<3  
Nos vemos 😊


	9. capitulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cuento de hadas aparentemente perfecto de Yuuri se derrumba delante de él.

\----------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri estaba dormido cuando Charlie llego a casa. El camino dentro de la habitación y vio la cara preocupada y durmiente de Yuuri y con una mirada de disculpas, se inclinó para besar su frente, viendo como Yuuri se estremecía en su sueño. Charlie paso sus dedos a través del cabello de Yuuri antes de alejarse para cambiarse y subirse a la cama.

“Buenas noches, Yuuri. lo siento por arruinar la Navidad.” Suspiro Charlie. “te amo.” Y con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri, Charlie cayo dormido.

\------------------------- 

Charlie y Yuuri no habían hablado acerca del incidente desde la noche de Navidad. A la mañana siguiente Charlie se había disculpado, Yuuri lo acepto y eso había sido todo. Pero en los últimos días, la atmosfera había estado tan pesada. Yuuri estaba más callado y reservado y Charlie había estado saliendo más. era como si se estuviesen evadiendo. Aun comían la cena juntos pero la conversación era escasa. Ellos no hablaban sobre su día. Ya no más “¿cómo estuvo tu día? O “¿tuviste un buen día?”. Charlie ya no le lo preguntaba a Yuuri que quería almorzar, Yuuri ya no le preguntaba a Charlie que quería cenar.

Se sentía como si su discusión hubiese puesto una brecha entre ellos. Ellos se estaban separando por esta discusión. Pero Yuuri, en el fondo, sabía que esta discusión no había sido solo una pelea. Era una genuina duda que Charlie abrigaba sobre su relación. No había sido solamente una estúpida discusión. Había sido una que realmente hizo a Yuuri pensar sobre ellos. Hizo a Yuuri pensar acerca de las dudas que Charlie había expresado en tal repentino arrebato. Era como si él las hubiera estado guardando por un tiempo y las hubiera dejado crecer lejos de él. Comenzó a pensar por qué Charlie tenía estas dudas… y no se sintió nada bien.

Charlie paso días y días pensando. Sobre Yuuri, mayormente, pero también sobre Víctor. Charlie podía sentir como él y Yuuri se separaban – eso mayormente fue su culpa por ser tan observador. Por notar cada pequeña cosa sobre Yuuri. Yuuri pasaba mucho tiempo de su día alrededor de Víctor riendo y sonriendo para sí mismo sobre Víctor. Ellos habían comenzado a mensajearse recientemente y Charlie solo se sintió remplazado. Tal vez Charlie no era el único para Yuuri después de todo.

“Voy a salir ahora.” Yuuri asistió para sí mismo. Esta era la cuarta noche seguida desde que pelearon en la que Charlie salía y había dejado a Yuuri solo. 

“Bien.” Normalmente le diría a Charlie que le enviara un mensaje cuando fuese a volver, pero hoy, no se molestó, considerando que las últimas dos veces Charlie no se había molestado en enviarle un mensaje. “te veo más tarde.”

“Te veo más tarde.” Yuuri se acercó a él para darle un rápido beso de despedida antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de él. y justo así, Yuuri se sintió solo una vez más.

La atmosfera había estado un poco tensa recientemente. Charlie parecía muy calmado y eso aterraba a Yuuri. Había estado saliendo más y bebiendo más y Yuuri paso las últimas noches preocupándose por las salidas de Charlie.

Las noches se volvieron igual. Charlie saldría, Yuuri se quedaría mirando el reloj por horas, y después Charlie volvería a casas una hora y media después de lo que había dicho. Yuuri pasaría ese tiempo llorando, enfermo de preocupación acerca de donde estaba Charlie y entonces cuando Charlie finalmente volviera a casa, lloraría de nuevo, pero esta vez, se preguntaba por qué Charlie estaba tan distante.

Esto continuo por… días.

Ellos estaban tranquilamente sentados en el sofá con la televisión encendida por la mayor parte del día. Yuuri sentado con su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie. Charlie le había asegurado a Yuuri que ellos no estaban peleados, pero para Yuuri no se sentía así. Yuuri aun sentía que Charlie se estaba guardando algo. Yuuri aun podía sentir la tensión.

El teléfono de Charlie sonó – había sido un mensaje de texto.

“Chris me invito a salir.” Yuuri suspiro por esas palabras. “necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?” pregunto Charlie mientras se levantaba del asiento, prácticamente empujando a Yuuri fuera de su hombro antes de encaminarse a la puerta principal. 

“No. Estoy bien. Ten una buena noche.” Yuuri se levantó del sofá y se acercó. “cuídate.” Murmuro mientras presionaba un tibio beso en los labios de Charlie.

“Regreso más tarde. Te amo.”

“También te amo.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente mientras Charlie lo besaba. Vio a Charlie irse una vez más y después cerró la puerta.

Yuuri suspiro. Se sentó una vez más en el sofá y apago la televisión antes de acostarse. Yuuri pasaba la tercera noche seguida solo. Muy solo. El apartamento se sentía muy grande, mucho más espacioso sin Charlie. Se sentía encerrado por Charlie. Era como si Charlie lo estuviese evadiendo y Yuuri aún no podía entender por qué. No sabía si era algo que había dicho o hecho. Tal vez… Charlie simplemente lo había dejado de amar.

\----------------- 

31 de diciembre de 2018.

Era el día de Año Nuevo. Charlie despertó para encontrar a Yuuri sentado en el sofá envuelto en una manta, la televisión estaba encendida, aun así, Yuuri parecía que no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

“Puedo hablar contigo?” el corazón de Yuuri se saltó un latido, sus ansiosos nervios se arrastraban bajo su piel. Yuuri ya podía sentirlo, el inevitable desenlacé de su conversación y Yuuri ya quería llorar.

“S-sobre qué?” Yuuri trago el nudo que tenía en su garganta mientras su corazón latía como loco, su cabeza volviéndose loca.

“La noche de Navidad. Cuando yo –“ Charlie respiro profundamente, sintiéndose culpable. “lo siento, Yuuri. por… hablarte como lo hice esa noche.” Yuuri lo miro hacia arriba con una llorosa sonrisa que lucía como si la hubiese ensayado en su cara.

“Está bien, Charlie.” Dijo Yuuri mientras Charlie se sentaba, y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Charlie paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuuri.

“No lo es. No debería haberte gritado así y… lo siento por eso.” Charlie se disculpó con una mirada de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

“Que querías decir…” comenzó Yuuri. “sobre… sobre dudar de que te amo… por qué?” pregunto Yuuri, mirando a Charlie hacia arriba con ojos de súplica y Charlie solo podía ver confusión y soledad y nostalgia en los ojos de Yuuri, por un momento eso hizo dudar a Charlie.

“Yo– nada. Solo… se me salió.” Charlie murmuro en voz baja. “no quería decir eso.” Romper el corazón de Yuuri rompería el corazón de Charlie también.

“Pero –“

“Yuuri, podemos… olvidarnos de eso” Yuuri lo miro hacia arriba con una cara desaprobatoria.

“Solo dime!” grito Yuuri con frustración. “estas siendo tan críptico conmigo y no tengo idea que te ha tenido así últimamente.” Yuuri suspiro. “no sé qué estas tratando de decirme” la voz de Yuuri estaba temblando mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro. El de pronto se sintió asustado y temeroso de lo que Charlie estaba por decir. Sus piernas comenzaron a saltar arriba y abajo mientras el apretaba sus manos juntas.

Charlie tomo una respiración profunda.

“Víctor.” El corazón de Yuuri se saltó un latido. “él es apuesto e inteligente. Es encantador y amable de corazón también. el destino mucho de su tiempo para ayudarte.” Charlie siempre había sido observador, Yuuri lo sabía. Pero lo que Yuuri se preguntaba era porque de pronto, Víctor era el tema de su conversación. “parece ser bueno de corazón y atento, parece preocuparse por ti también.”

“Por qué estamos hablando sobre Víctor?” pregunto Yuuri en voz baja mientras apretaba sus puños sobre su regazo. Charlie repaso la pregunta y continuo.

“Sabes, cuando nos encontramos por primera vez tú me miraste con estos grandes ojos. Grandes, ojos color avellana que brillaban a la luz del sol.” Charlie rio suavemente. “siempre tenías un sonrojo en tus mejillas y no me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que te sentías atraído por mí. De hecho, no creo que lo notaras.” Rio, pero Yuuri seguía en silencio mientras se preguntaba sobre la naturaleza de esta conversación.

“Charlie por qué estamos hablando de Víctor?” pregunto Yuuri otra vez, poniéndose más y más nervioso.

“Por favor, escúchame.” Pidió Charlie. “No es fácil para mi decir esto.” Murmuro suavemente.

Eso hizo a Yuuri ponerse aún más nervioso – Charlie nunca había sido alguien que encontrara difícil comunicarse. “bien.” Trago ansioso, aun así, continúo escuchando.

“Tu solías tropezar con tus palabras cuando hablábamos y te avergonzabas por eso. Y entonces cuando te pregunte si querías salir te volviste de un rojo brillante y para ser honesto, tu nunca me diste una respuesta apropiada. En cambio, solo… chillaste, cubriste tu rostro y extendiste tu mano.” Charlie rio mientras Yuuri lo recordaba, murmurando algo sobre que había sido la primera vez que le preguntaban si quería salir. “cambio algo, Yuuri?” pregunto Charlie, mordiendo su labio.

“Qué quieres decir?” pregunto Yuuri con voz suave, asustado de cuál sería la respuesta. Todo sobre esta conversación lo estaba asustando y su seguridad se estaba derrumbando a cada segundo.

“Todavía te sientes de esa forma por mí?” su voz fue tímida, casi frágil, Yuuri mordió su labio. Esta era una parte de Charlie que no había visto antes – vulnerable. “honestamente, aun te sientes de esa forma por mí?” Yuuri podía oír la tensión en la voz de Charlie. La forma en la que se quebró, el sonido de las lágrimas formándose. La pregunta dejo sin respiración a Yuuri – Charlie verdaderamente creía que Yuuri ya no lo amaba.

“Por qué me estas preguntando esto?” Yuuri trago. Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras miraba a Charlie, sus ojos buscaban una respuesta.

“Cuando hablas sobre Víctor puedo ver ese mismo brillo en tus ojos. Y la sonrisa feliz que cubre tu rostro.” Yuuri no sabía que decir o que pensar. “noto la manera en la que te sonrojas y tropiezas con tus palabras y…”

“Charlie donde está yendo esta conversación? Pregunto Yuuri con una voz temblorosa, tomando una profunda respiración mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas.

“Respóndeme honestamente Yuuri. todavía estás enamorado de mí?” los ojos de Yuuri se ensancharon. Sollozo mientras las lágrimas caían desde sus ojos y sus manos frías temblaban.

“Por qué me estas preguntando eso?” Yuuri estaba llorando y eso lastimaba a Charlie, especialmente sabiendo que había sido el único que estaba haciendo llorar a Yuuri.

“Porque ya no creo ser el único en quien tengas fijado tu corazón” susurro Charlie con voz tensa, sus labios mordían su labio inferior mientras tragaba.

“Q-que quieres…” Yuuri ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar. Charlie ya le había dicho porque pensaba eso. Pero Yuuri aun amaba a Charlie, realmente lo hacía. Yuuri amaba a Charlie con todo su corazón. “C-como… como puedo… yo aún te amo…” Yuuri se sentía tan impotente y culpable.

“Sé que lo haces.” Respondió Charlie y Yuuri lo miro con grandes, llorosos ajos, casi suplicando. “pero tú ya no… estás enamorado de mí. Ya no más.” Yuuri sentía su corazón quebrarse en su pecho, quebrado como un vaso de vidrio.

“E-estas… rompiendo conmigo?” Yuuri lloraba, su corazón estaba entumecido y adolorido.

“No porque lo quiera, pero… porque pienso que hay alguien más esperando por ti.” Charlie le paso a Yuuri los pañuelos mientras sollozaba en el sofá, sus ojos mojados por las lágrimas y su rostro rojo. “y yo pienso que ese alguien más es Víctor.” Admitió Charlie una vez más, Yuuri lo miraba, parecía un cordero confundido.

“V–Vic– como podría y–yo y Víctor…” Yuuri no pudo terminar la pregunta.

“No puedes verlo aún, pero… puedo decirte que ya no soy el único en quien tienes fijado tu corazón.” Charlie apretó las manos de Yuuri mientras forzaba esas dolorosas palabras salir de su boca y miraba como el dolor de Yuuri crecía y crecía.

“E-estas diciendo que…”

“Yuuri, escúchame.” Las manos de Charlie se acercaron para acariciar gentilmente la cara de Yuuri. “te amo, estoy enamorado de ti. Y sé que también me amas. Pero la diferencia es que yo ya no soy de quien estás enamorado.” Yuuri se quedó atónito en silencio. ¿Cómo podía ser que Charlie no sea el único del que Yuuri estaba enamorado? Yuuri no había sido lo suficientemente claro con su amor? Yuuri necesita tratar más duro?

“T-tú piensas que yo… que no estoy tratando? ¡Y-yo puedo mostrarte que te amo, Charlie y l-lo siento si te hice pensar que ya no te amo más!” protesto Yuuri a través de sus lágrimas mientras Charlie limpiaba sus ojos con sus pulgares. Cada lagrima rompía el corazón de Charlie. Pero conservar a Yuuri cuando Yuuri merecía ser libre lo rompería.

“Sé que estas tratando Yuuri. pero el punto es que yo no soy por quien deberías estar tratando.” Yuuri estaba confundido y choqueado. Confundido por Charlie, confundido de sí mismo. “por favor dime que entiendes.” rogo Charlie mientras Yuuri lloraba junto a él. le rompió el corazón a Charlie ver a Yuuri tan perturbado. Yuuri apretó sus manos tan fuerte que Charlie pensó que se le iba a cortar la circulación.

“N-no lo entiendo…” susurro Yuuri. “quiero decir te entiendo p-pero no a mí.” Yuuri lloraba mientras se secaba su rostro con un pañuelo.

“Lo siento Yuuri.” suspiro Charlie, aguantando sus lágrimas. “quiero que sepas que… no importa que… siempre te voy a apoyar.” Pero Yuuri no podía oír nada a través de su llanto. Con un suspiro gentil, Charlie suavemente aparto las manos de Yuuri de su rostro y seco su rostro con un pañuelo. “respira hondo, Yuuri.” lo guio Charlie y Yuuri trataba de calmarse. El tomo una respiración profunda y lentamente la soltó. 

Yuuri miro a Charlie con grandes ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

“Entiendo.” Murmuro a través de su llanto. Charlie, con un suspiro de alivio, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Yuuri. Yuuri enterró su rostro en el cuello de Charlie y solo lloro. Lloro tan fuerte. Charlie solo se sentó, mordiendo su labio mientras acariciaba a Yuuri en la espalda para calmarlo.

“Siento que esto terminara así.” Murmuro Charlie disculpándose mientras Yuuri cerraba sus ojos y continuaba llorando.

“Yo creo… yo creo que solo estoy tratando de entenderme a mí mismo.” Yuuri sollozo a través de sus lágrimas.

“Te daré algo de espacio y volveré más tarde.” Charlie soltó a Yuuri de su agarre y presiono un suave beso en la mejilla de Yuuri.

Yuuri vio a Charlie levantarse e irse. Estaba atónito en silencio, devastado. Se recostó, jalando un cojín cerca y lloro. No podía creer que esto estuviese pasando. Pero Yuuri no podía ni siquiera enojarse. Podía entender cómo se sentía Charlie, ¿pero ¿cómo se sentía él? Yuuri estaba tan confundido sobre lo que sentía, sobre lo que Charlie había dicho, sobre todo. Yuuri necesitaba desesperadamente sacar sus sentimientos fuera.

\--------------------- 

Charlie se obligó a sí mismo a no llorar. Pero en cuanto paso por la puerta del departamento de Chris y Phichit solo se quebró. Chris solo suspiro. No necesitaba preguntar – él le había contado sobre Yuuri desde Navidad

“Vamos, te conseguiré una manta y algo de té.” Guio a Charlie al sofá y lo sentó. Envolviéndolo con una manta en el sofá. “Peach, puedes hacer algo de té.” Llamo hacia la cocina.

Charlie se había estado encontrando con Chris cada noche desde Navidad. Chris había estado escuchando todo lo que Charlie decía, todas las dudas que había expresado. La decisión de romper con Yuuri… le había tomado a Charlie semanas convencerse a sí mismo de que esto era lo que tenía que suceder. Se había sentado por horas en ese sofá, hablando sobre Víctor, sobre Yuuri, sobre sí mismo y Yuuri. hablando sobre como Charlie se sentía, sobre todo.

Al principio comenzó con Charlie solo sintiéndose conflictuado sobre como el comportamiento de Yuuri parecía estar cambiando. Y después cuando se encontraron con Víctor, fue sobre como Yuuri actuaba alrededor de Víctor. Y después de eso fue solo Charlie, tratando de encontrar sentido de… Yuuri.

No fue su intención romper con Yuuri la noche de Año nuevo. La oportunidad solo llego y lo hizo. Charlie se sentía horrible. Como si hubiera decepcionado a Yuuri.

“Quieres hablar sobre eso?” pregunto mientras Phichit dejaba una taza de té en la mesa. Charlie negó con su cabeza.

“¿Quieres que vea como esta Yuuri?” Charlie negó con su cabeza otra vez.

“Le prometí espacio. Volveré más tarde.” Charlie sollozó mientras murmuraba dentro de sus brazos, descansados sobre sus rodillas.

“Estas seguro que no quieres hablar sobre eso?” hubo una pausa dudosa

“Es injusto para Yuuri estar conmigo.” Murmuro Charlie. “él nunca hubiera roto conmigo, incluso si eso significaba que el sería más feliz con alguien más.” Charlie volvería a llorar otra vez si no dejaba de hablar. “pero yo puedo ver que ya no está enamorado de mi así que… es hora de que lo deje ir.” Chris suspiro profundamente mientras escuchaba a Charlie hablar sobre Yuuri y su relación a través de su llanto.  
“Yuuri no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba enamorado de mí. Yo tuve que decirle.” Charlie se recostó hacia atrás en el sofá, ajustando su posición.

“Obviamente. Eso suena como nuestro Yuuri.” rio suave. Charlie asistió de acuerdo.

“Ni siquiera lo puedo culpar.” Charlie sollozó mientras sacaba un pañuelo de la caja y soplaba su nariz.

Horas y horas habían pasado. Charlie podía oír el reloj sonando a la distancia y ver como el sol se ocultaba mientras hablaba a través de las lágrimas sobre Yuuri. se estaba haciendo tarde – ya tenía que ser pasado media noche. Los fuegos artificiales pasaron y Charlie no podía dejar de pensar sobre como nunca fallo en verlos con Yuuri cada año, y como cada año compartían un beso de Año Nuevo. Charlie dejo su taza vacía “creo… que voy a regresar. Es tarde y quiero asegurarme de que Yuuri esté bien.” Charlie se desenvolvió de la manta y salió del sofá.

“Quieres que te acompañe? Charlie negó con su cabeza.

“Estaré bien. Yuuri probablemente este dormido cuando regrese. Oh, y… feliz año nuevo, chicos.” Charlie se secó sus ojos una vez más y camino hacia la puerta.

\----------------------------- 

Yuuri lloro por lo que se sintieron horas. Lloro hasta que su cabeza dolió, su garganta raspaba y su corazón dolía demasiado. Charlie… el perdió a Charlie. Para bien, Yuuri nunca pensó que tendría que decirle adiós a Charlie, nunca.

Cada año por los últimos tres años Yuuri había tenido un beso de Año Nuevo bajo las estrellas. Todos los años cuando el reloj llegaba a media noche y las campanas sonaban y los fuegos artificiales salían, un par de suaves labios se pegarían a él, capturándolo en un cálido beso de corazón que haría su corazón explotar. Y ese beso significaba todo y más para Yuuri. Nunca quiso compartir un beso de Año Nuevo con nadie más que Charlie. Este sería el primer Año Nuevo en tres años que lo pasaría solo, sin un beso.

Yuuri espero por horas a que Charlie volviera. Ni siquiera había cenado, no había dejado el sofá, él solo espero. Yuuri miro como los fuegos artificiales se apagaron y las campanas sonaron, pero este año, no había un toque suave contra sus labios. No había un abrazo alrededor de su cintura, no había calor contra su cuerpo. Este Año Nuevo era frio y solitario. Aun así, para ser honesto, Yuuri no podía sentirse sorprendido.

Ya eran las doce treinta. Yuuri espero y espero para que Charlie volviera a casa, como él normalmente lo haría, pero aun así Charlie aun no regresaba. Yuuri lloro hasta dormirse esa noche, a pesar de que esa no fuese la primera vez.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, después se cerró y Charlie con la cara roja y triste, entro por la puerta para ver a Yuuri, quien se había quedado dormido en el sofá, enrollado en sí mismo. Un triste suspiro salió de él mientras subía la temperatura del cuarto y dejaba una segunda manta sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de Yuuri. Había estado llorando – incluso en la oscuridad, Charlie podía ver el cansancio, círculos negros bajo los ojos de Yuuri y sus brillantes mejillas sonrojadas. Con un rostro lleno de angustia y culpa, Charlie beso rápidamente su frente antes de dirigirse al dormitorio.

\-------------------------- 

Este capítulo es muy triste, amar a alguien que ya no te ama y saber que debes dejarlo ir, aunque tu corazón no lo quiera. Es difícil pero no imposible.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie y Yuuri tratan de acostumbrarse a sentirse solos mientras lidian con su rompimiento.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Charlie no pudo dormir en toda la noche y a la vez sabía que, Yuuri también tenía problemas para dormir.

Yuuri se dio vueltas hasta que finalmente se despertó a las cuatro. Suspiro profundamente antes de sentarse en el sofá. ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo en el sofá? Oh. oh, sí. Eso era porque… miro el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana antes de acercarse. Yuuri se sentó hay, admirando las estrellas, hasta que escucho una puerta abrirse. La puerta del dormitorio. Charlie también parecía haber despertado. Pasos mudos detrás de él se volvieron cada vez más ruidosos hasta que se detuvieron.

“Me puedo sentar?” Yuuri asistió, llevando sus rodillas hacia su pecho y Charlie se sentaba junto a él. “lo siento.” Charlie se disculpó otra vez, pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“No es tu culpa.” Murmuro Yuuri mientras mordía el interior de su mejilla, tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

“Si quieres me puedo ir. Estoy seguro de que Chris y Phichit me recibirían por un tiempo.” Dijo Charlie, pero una vez más, Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“No tienes que irte.” Dijo Yuuri. “además, no creo que pueda quedarme aquí así que… yo veré si pueden recibirme.” Murmuro otra vez. 

Charlie podía entender eso. Yuuri era muy sentimental y su departamento estaba lleno de sus recuerdos y si Yuuri no podía quedarse cerca de esos recuerdos entonces Charlie podía entenderlo. “le enviare un mensaje a Phichit en la mañana.”

“Sabes, incluso si nosotros ya no estamos juntos, aun puedes confiar en mí, ¿lo sabes?” Yuuri asistió.

“Si, lo sé.” Yuuri le dio una pequeña sonrisa. “yo creo que solo estoy teniendo dificultades para procesar todo esto.” Yuuri suspiro profundamente. Ya podía sentir las lágrimas inundando sus ojos, pero apretó sus dientes y no las dejo salir. “aun no entiendo cómo me siento… sobre nada, sobre Víctor. No lo entiendo para nada.” Yuuri sonada aproblemado porque por primera vez sus sentimientos lo confundían. No eran claros. “lo siento por lastimarte por tanto tiempo.” Yuuri enterró su rostro en sus brazos que estaban sobre sus rodillas.

“No es tu culpa.” Prometió Charlie. “pronto vamos a estar bien.” Yuuri no estaba seguro. Él quería creer que todo estaría bien pero tan lejos como podía ver, no había luz al final del túnel. No podía ver su relación en el pasado y verse a sí mismo con alguien más. todo lo que Yuuri podía ver era un callejón sin salida y sin camino de regreso. Se sentía tan vacío y ahora estaba cuestionándose todo. No por Charlie, pero si por el mismo.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando afuera de la ventana hasta que el sol comenzó a salir.

“Volveré a dormir.” Murmuro Yuuri mientras se levantaba. Charlie asistió.

“Yuuri?

“Mmh?” entonces Charlie dudo. Esas dos palabras, “te amo” casi se le escaparon.

“No importa, duerme bien.” Le deseó antes de levantarse, Charlie miro a Yuuri subir al sofá y recostarse, entonces, regreso de vuelta al dormitorio.

Pero Yuuri no volvió a dormir. En cambio, se acostó en el sofá, sus ojos abiertos mientras lloraba en silencio una vez más. se sentía tan sobrepasado por todo, pero especialmente por Charlie. Yuuri aún estaba luchando para entender sus propios sentimientos y eso lo confundía demasiado. Yuuri estaba luchando por poner las piezas juntas – sus sentimientos eran como una pieza de un puzzle erróneo y está ya no calzaba en ninguna parte. Con un suspiro profundo, tomo su teléfono. 

Para: Peach  
¿Chicos puedo ir a quedarme con ustedes? Solo hasta que me logre reponer…

Una respuesta llego rápidamente.

De: Peach  
¡Tú siempre serás bienvenido! Tenemos el sofá, ¿o puedes dormir en mi piso? O en el piso de Chris pero dios sabrá que hace el allí LMAO pero de cualquier manera sí, claro que puedes, 😊 puedes empacar unas pocas cosas y cuando sepas que ocurres… bueno cuando crucemos el puente llegaremos allí.

Para: Peach  
Gracias… cuando es mejor que llegue?

De: Peach  
Probablemente cerca de las 2, eso nos dará tiempo de arreglar el sofá y hacer espacio para ti. Chris dice que él puede recogerte?

Yuuri sonrió. Chris y Phichit verdaderamente eran sus mejores amigos.

Para: Peach  
Gracias chicos 😊

Yuuri dejo su teléfono y se volvió a recostar en el sofá, mirando el cojín. Llevo sus rodillas a su pecho, su cabeza reviviendo los eventos de ayer una y otra y otra vez. Cada segundo de esos recuerdos sacaba otra lagrima de sus ojos. Yuuri se estaba sintiendo solo y perdido. Sin Charlie era como si la luz se hubiese ido y Yuuri no sabía dónde estaba. También se preguntaba cómo se estaba sintiendo Charlie.

\-------------------------------- 

Charlie estaba acostado en la cama, mirando el techo. Era extraño, no compartir la cama con Yuuri. Sentía frio y la cama se sentía demasiado grande. Charlie no tenía a quien envolver con sus brazos en la noche, nadie con quien despertar, nadie a quien hacerle el desayuno. Comenzaba a darse cuenta cuán importante era Yuuri para él y lo mucho que significaba.

Charlie estaba preocupado por Yuuri. Sabía que era muy sensible y se heria fácilmente. Yuuri a menudo dejaba que su ansiedad hablara por él y Charlie no quería que desencadenara un episodio depresivo. Yuuri era capaz de mantener su depresión relativamente bajo control, pero ahora, Charlie no estaba tan seguro de que Yuuri estaría bien. Se estiro y se giró en la cama, mirando el lado en el que normalmente Yuuri dormía. Con un hondo suspiro, alcanzo el lado de la cama de Yuuri y acerco su almohada. Charlie tomo su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Chris, solo para su paz mental.

Para: Chris  
Yuuri se va a quedar con ustedes?

No esperaba que respondiera tan rápido.

De: Chris  
Si. Él le acaba de preguntar a Phichit. No te preocupes, él va a tener un lugar donde quedarse 😊 vas a estar bien?

Para: Chris  
No estoy preocupado por mí. Asegúrate de que Yuuri esté bien

De: Chris  
Claro que lo haremos

Para: Chris  
Gracias (;_:)

Charlie no podía dormir. Ya eran aproximadamente las siete a.m. Estaba exhausto, aun así, el sueño parecía que no llegaría en algún momento. Su cuerpo estaba tan cansado pero su mente estaba corriendo una maratón y era lo peor cuando los dos no podían cooperar.  
Recuerdos de su primer beso fluían a la cabeza de Charlie. Había sido tan suave y gentil, como si Yuuri se fuese a romper. Recordaba la manera en que sus manos sostuvieron a Yuuri suavemente. Su cara roja como una remolacha y como sus narices se rozaron. Los labios de Yuuri eran rozados y presionados contra Charlie, pero había acabado tan rápido. Yuuri se había alejado, consiente de sus labios supuestamente secos cosa que Charlie había asegurado de que, en realidad, eran increíblemente suaves. Dejo salir una suave risa ante el recuerdo, antes de dejarlos ir.

Charlie estaba, y aun esta, ridículamente enamorado de Yuuri y era por eso que era tan doloroso dejarlo ir. No sabía mucho sobre Víctor, pero sabía que sí había cautivado los ojos de Yuuri, definitivamente tenía un buen corazón y una linda sonrisa. Pero si podía hacer a Yuuri feliz, entonces Charlie estaba bien con eso. Solo esperaba que Yuuri pudiera darse cuenta y hacerse a sí mismo feliz. Yuuri merecía felicidad, toda la felicidad. Yuuri merecía el mundo y más.

\---------------------------- 

Yuuri se levantó del sofá. No había razón de que tratara de dormir ahora que el sol había salido. Yuuri dio pequeños, silenciosos pasos a través de la puerta del dormitorio.

“Charlie?” llamo en voz baja. “Charlie, estas despierto?” espero por una respuesta y después de un momento un silencioso “si, lo estoy.” Entro. Yuuri empujo la puerta para abrirla lentamente para encontrar a Charlie acostado en la cama, con la almohada de Yuuri en su pecho. 

“Yo solo… tengo que empacar algunas cosas para ir al departamento de Chris y Phichit.” Charlie asistió mientras Yuuri abría el ropero. Saco una pequeña maleta de viaje y la abrió.

“Hey, Yuuri?”

“Mmh?”

“Sabes… cuando todo esto termine… espero que puedas perdonarme.” Yuuri dejo el sweater que estaba sosteniendo, y se giró a mirar a Charlie. Dejo salir un suave resoplido de diversión.

“Sabes, yo nunca he estado enojado contigo.” Sonrió con cariño. “y nunca voy a estar enojado contigo. Yo supongo que solo estoy triste de que… no funcionara por mi culpa.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro pesado mientras sus manos se apretaban juntas, mirando hacia abajo a su regazo. Charlie suspiro y salió de la cama para sentarse junto a él.

“Tampoco es tu culpa. Aun somos amigos, aun nos amamos, no te sientas mal. Tu merecer ser feliz.” Y eso – eso hizo llorar a Yuuri una vez más. las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, su nariz se tornó roja mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Eso verdaderamente marcaba el final de su relación y esa verdad golpeo a Yuuri como un tren. Nunca más volvería a caer dormido en los brazos de Charlie o volvería a despertar al lado de Charlie o volvería a besar sus labios. Así era eso. Ellos no podrían volver. Yuuri lloro dentro de sus manos y Charlie lo jalo en un abrazo de consuelo “está bien.”

Charlie solo dejo que Yuuri llorara el contenido de su corazón y ver llorar a Yuuri así volvió pedazos el corazón de Charlie y no pudo evitarlo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus propios ojos.

“Sabes que siempre serás uno de mis mejores amigos.” Prometió Charlie, apretándolo suavemente. Yuuri levanto su cabeza de sus manos y sollozo mientras Charlie le pasaba unos pañuelos.

“Estaré bien.” Sonrió Yuuri. Recogió la poca ropa que había sacado del closet y comenzó a empacarla en su maleta. “puedo dejar mis cosas aquí? Solo mientras… mientras encuentro un lugar más permanente para vivir.” Charlie asistió.

“Claro que puedes. No hay prisa de que encuentres un lugar. Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí y venir a buscarlas cuando necesites.” Aseguro Charlie mientras Yuuri continuaba doblando y empacando su ropa dentro de la maleta.

“Gracias.” Le dio a Charlie una sonrisa desgarradora y llorosa mientras continuaba empacando partes de la vida que el construyo en los últimos años. Yuuri solo pensaba en el hecho de que tendría que empezar a dejar de lado su vida con Charlie y reconstruir una nueva con sus dos pies, sin Charlie a su lado. Y todo eso solo se sentía tan… mal. Tan antinatural.

Lo que realmente intranquilizaba a Yuuri era el cómo Charlie entendió sus sentimientos antes de que Yuuri ni siquiera los hubiera notado. Charlie verdaderamente era increíble. Yuuri empaco sus cosas en silencio mientras Charlie estaba sentado en la cama, contemplando si lo que había hecho era lo correcto.

“Yuuri?”

“Mmh?”

“Lo siento.” Charlie tenía el rostro más frágil – Yuuri nunca había visto este lado de él antes. Yuuri podía ver culpa y vergüenza, así como también tristeza y una vez más eso le recordó a Yuuri exactamente como ellos llegaron a este punto donde Yuuri estaba empacando sus cosas para mudarse.

“Deja de disculparte.” Demando Yuuri con una llorosa sonrisa. “fui yo quien se enamoró de ti y aunque no me entiendo, te entiendo a ti. Y sé que lo que observas nunca te equivocas. Y además sé que tengo que descifrar el resto por mí mismo.” Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda y seco sus ojos con sus mangas. “la primera vez que dijiste que fui yo quien se enamoró de ti, quise preguntarte como podías decirlo y luego me di cuenta de que ya me habías dicho como… y después solo tuve que aceptarlo.” Continuo Yuuri para terminar el interminable flujo de lágrimas mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

Charlie observaba mientras Yuuri empacaba el resto de sus cosas – cosas de la universidad, cosas de baño, abrigos y zapatos, dejando atrás varios libros y coleccionables. Se las arregló para empacar sus cosas en dos maletas y su cello, el cual dejo al lado de la puerta. Charlie siguió a Yuuri fuera hacia el living para esperar por Chris. No paso mucho tiempo para que el timbre sonara.

Yuuri abrió la puerta para ver a Chris y Phichit, ambos con sonrisas tristes. “hey.” Sonrió Phichit.

“Hola.”

“Solo estas por ahora, ¿sí?” pregunto Chris, tomando una de las maletas. Yuuri asistió.

“Si… volveré después por lo demás cuando descubra que hacer.” Respondió, levantando su cello y colgándolo en su espalda mientras Phichit tomaba la otra maleta. “eso es todo entonces…” Yuuri suspiro profundamente. Se giró, jalando a Charlie dentro de un apretado abrazo y no queriendo dejarlo ir.

“Tú siempre serás especial para mí.” Charlie sonrió suavemente, cosa que solo hizo que más lagrimas salieran de Yuuri. Sollozo en el hombro de Charlie. Apretándolo tan fuerte como pudo mientras Charlie acariciaba la espalda de Yuuri. Charlie dejo que Yuuri llorara el contenido de su corazón mientras Phichit y Chris cargaban el equipaje mínimo de Yuuri dentro del auto.

“No lo olvides Yuuri, yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte.” Charlie lo alejo, secando sus ojos. “adiós, Yuuri.” y sintió que sus dedos apartaban su flequillo, para sentir esos suaves labios en su frente por última vez. Todo había terminado muy rápido mientras Charlie lo dejaba ir con otro sollozo, Yuuri se giró y se fue, dejando a Charlie atrás.

Charlie cerró la puerta y solo se quebró. Su espalda se deslizo por la puerta, tiro sus rodillas hacia su pecho mientras lloraba entre sus brazos. Todo había sido tan agridulce. Charlie se había acostumbrado a estar con Yuuri que continuar sin él se sentía la cosa más bizarra en el mundo. La atmosfera del departamento era muy diferente sin Yuuri. era tan silencioso – normalmente tendrían el televisor encendido, o estarían escuchando música mientras trabajaban, pero ahora solo había silencio, solo con las lágrimas de Charlie llenando el aire.

\----------------- 

Yuuri se acomodó en el sofá, el cual sería su nuevo hogar por el futuro previsible. Phichit se sentó junto a él.

“Quieres hablar sobre eso?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“Estas seguro?” Yuuri dudo por un momento.

“Solo sucedió tan abruptamente. Al menos, para mí. Pero… sé que Charlie había estado pensando sobre esto por un tiempo.” Murmuro Yuuri. “dijo que quería romper porque piensa que tengo sentimientos por alguien mas y eso solo me sorprendió... cómo Charlie puede leerme mejor de lo que yo puedo. Aun no entiendo como Charlie supo que ya no estoy enamorado de él, pero extrañamente pienso que tiene razón. Charlie es siempre tan observador que solo ve todo con mas profundidad que cualquier otro.” Yuuri dejo salir un tembloroso suspiro.

“Anoche pensé sobre lo que me dijo. Nunca me hubiera dado cuenta que Charlie ya no era el único en quien tenía fijado mi corazón si es que él no me lo dice.” Admitió Yuuri. “el piensa que tengo mi corazón fijado en Víctor.”

“Tu profesor?” Yuuri asistió.

“A pesar de lo que haga o no el punto es que me enamore de él. y no importa si hay alguien más que me guste o no. Y supongo que solo estoy luchando para aceptar eso.” Yuuri comenzó a llorar otra vez. había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llorado hoy y, de hecho, Yuuri no estaba seguro como aun tenia lágrimas. “Charlie dijo que no estaba enojado conmigo, pero yo no entiendo cómo. ¿Cómo él no está enojado con alguien como yo?”

“Charlie no es esa clase de persona.” Le recordó Phichit. “él es bueno de corazón y compresivo y no importa que, siempre va a estar allí para apoyarte y amarte. Tú de todas las personas sabes eso.” Yuuri asistió.

“Lo sé, pero… algo me dice que esta secretamente enojado conmigo y que nunca más va a querer hablarme o verme de nuevo.” Yuuri no había tenido estas inseguridades en mucho tiempo. “estoy tan confundido y enojado conmigo mismo. Solo quisiera poder aclararme.” Yuuri repaso lo que Charlie dijo sobre Víctor. Pero no había forma en la que Yuuri tuviese sentimientos por Víctor – él era su profesor. Ellos solo eran buenos amigos, ¿cierto?

“Charlie no es nada más que honesto. Él siempre fue sincero contigo.” Dijo Phichit mientras Chris volvía con comida a la habitación.

“Tú conoces a Charlie mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Tu además sabes que él nunca ha mentido sobre cómo se siente.” Dijo Chris mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Yuuri. “ambos van a estar bien, lo sé. Toma una siesta por ahora. Dormir es una solución temporal para todo.” Bromeo Chris mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yuuri. Chris y Phichit se levantaron del sofá. “si necesitas algo estaremos en nuestras habitaciones.” Dijo Chris mientras Yuuri se acomodaba en el sofá.

Para: Charlie  
Yuuri acaba de ir a tomar una siesta. ¿Estás bien? Xx

De: Charlie  
Estaré bien 😊 solo asegúrate de que Yuuri esté bien ^^

Chris suspiro, aun así, sonrió. A pesar de todo esto Charlie aún seguía poniendo a Yuuri antes de el mismo.

Para: Charlie  
No te preocupes por él. llama si necesitas un amigo ^_^

\------------------------------------------------------- 

“Cómo te sientes?” pregunto Chris mientras llegaban sus bebidas. Era la primera vez que se veían desde que Charlie y Yuuri rompieron, hace casi una semana. Charlie suspiro.

“No lo sé.” Respondió honestamente. “perdido… molesto… solo. ¿Cómo esta Yuuri? a estado durmiendo bien?” Charlie sabía que la ansiedad de Yuuri lo mantenía despierto en la noche cuando era especialmente mala.

“Puedo oírlo cuando despierta así que… diría que no, no realmente. Suele despertar como a las cuatro y después no sé si logra volver a dormir.” Eso preocupo mucho a Charlie, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para ayudarlo. El solía sostener a Yuuri y acariciar su pequeña espalda y besar su frente para calmar los nervios de Yuuri y Yuuri recargaría su cabeza en el pecho de Charlie, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón. “más importante, tu haz dormido?” Charlie se encogió.

“Algo así. Solo es frio y solitario. Extraño tenerlo alrededor.” Charlie jugueteaba con la pajilla de su bebida, mirando hacia abajo a la mesa. “extraño tener a alguien que me reciba en casa o alguien con quien cocinar y comer.” Charlie recordó lo que solía ser una cálida atmósfera en la casa de ellos – de él, y en los preciosos recuerdos de tener a Yuuri para compartir su vida. “supongo que las cosas solo suceden, no es así?” reflexiono Charlie.

“Realmente piensas que tiene sentimientos por su profesor de todas las personas?” pregunto Chris, haciendo que Charlie se estremeciera suavemente.

“Deberías ver la manera en la que Yuuri lo mira y la manera en la que habla acerca de él.” murmuro Charlie. “hay ‘enamoramiento’ y después está el ‘completamente enamorado’. Yuuri es el último. Mira a Víctor como si hubiera colgado la luna y las estrellas.” Comento Charlie. “ellos también pasan mucho tiempo juntos fuera de clases, y para ser justos, Víctor parece agradable. Algunas veces le compra a Yuuri almuerzo, café, cosas como esas. así que, si Yuuri puede anotar con alguien como Víctor entonces, diablos, estaré feliz por él.” Charlie sonrió suavemente mientras revolvía su trago con la pajilla. “si, estoy herido, pero hubiera terminado lastimando más a Yuuri si no nos hubiéramos separado así que…”

“Yuuri no ha hecho nada más que lamentarse toda la semana. Yo pienso que aún está tratando de descifrar sus propios sentimientos.” Charlie sentía el gran peso de la culpa en sus hombros. Yuuri se sentía miserable por su culpa. “yo creo que va a estar bien.” Sonrió Chris. “ambos van a estar bien – tienen buenos amigos, y que es mejor que tener buenos amigos?” pregunto Chris con un giño. Charlie rio.

“Tienes razón.” Acordó Charlie. “ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos, no es así?” el resoplo con diversión. “sabes cuando solo… quieres mandarles un mensaje o llamarlos por teléfono?” Chris asistió.

“Conozco ese sentimiento.”

“Pero sé que si le envió un mensaje o lo llamo por teléfono solo lo hare sentir peor.”

“Él se siente muy mal, por ti más que por él mismo.” Comento Chris. “supongo que ambos se preocupan el uno por el otro. Es adorable.” Chris rio ligeramente, sacando un resoplido divertido de Charlie. “de cualquier modo, tengo que volver. ¿Quieres que te lleve?” dijo Chris, levantándose.

“Por favor.”

Chris manejo a la casa de Charlie. El viaje en auto fue relativamente callado, con comentarios ocasionales del cielo y las estrellas.

“Gracias.” Sonrió Charlie mientras salía del auto.

“No hay problema. Hey, volverás a llamar otra vez si necesitas un amigo, cierto?” Charlie le dio una sonrisa agradecida mientras se paraba en la puerta del auto.

“Claro que lo haré. Nos vemos después.” Dijo Chris mientras cerraba la puerta.

“Adiós.” Charlie observo a Chris alejarse manejando antes de dirigirse de vuelta al departamento. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, el sentimiento de soledad llego a él.  
Charlie aseguro la puerta principal. Las cosas de Yuuri seguían allí, pero él no estaba. Los libros y figuras de Yuuri aún estaban allí, así también como algo de ropa. Yuuri y él nunca habían estado separados por más de unas pocas horas era lo máximo y de pronto, ellos llevaban una semana sin verse, o besarse o abrazarse y ese fenómeno era tan bizarro y extraño para Charlie y con cada pasado segundo su corazón se sentía cada vez más y más y más pesado.

Supuso que solo tenía que acostumbrarse a eso.  
\------------------------------------------   
☹


	11. Capitulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri está tratando de acomodarse en el departamento de Chris y Phichit pero… es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri finalmente se arrastró fuera del sofá cuando las clases comenzaron otra vez. Sintiéndose cansado y letárgico. Se hizo camino a su primera clase, sin la energía normal que tenía. Con un hondo suspiro Yuuri tomo asiento en el frente de la clase y saco sus cosas. Su corazón tembló solo por un momento cuando vio entrar a Víctor al salón, aun así, Yuuri no se sentía capaz de mirar a Víctor a los ojos. en cambio miro la pantalla de su computadora, el salvapantallas mostraba todas las fotos que él y Charlie se habían tomado, así como también algunas con Chris y Phichit. El corazón se hundió solo un poco cuando una de las fotos de Charlie besando su mejilla apareció. Yuuri gentilmente toco su mejilla, pero el recuerdo de ese beso paso mientras la foto cambiaba.

“…ri, Yuuri… Yuuri…!” Yuuri salto de su piel al ver a Víctor recargado en la mesa junto a él, mirándolo fijamente con una mirada burlona. En ese momento el corazón de Yuuri latió y hay estaba un destello de vida que cruzo frente a él antes de que ese sentimiento desapareciera.

“Oh. hey, Víctor.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente antes de apartar su mirada para enfocarla en el muy interesante teclado de su computadora frente a él. esto se sentía incómodo después de todo lo que sucedió en Navidad. Yuuri no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que Charlie le dijo. Sobre Víctor. Y ahora, solo sentarse en estas conferencias no se sentía correcto.

“Estas bien?” pregunto Víctor, levantando una ceja. Yuuri no pudo mirarlo.

“Si, si. Estoy bien.” Le dio a Víctor una pequeña sonrisa, pero Víctor lo miraba no tan seguro. Cambiando el tema, Víctor que dio un silencioso “si tu insistes,” antes de moverse de vuelta al frente de la clase para comenzar la conferencia.

Yuuri se sintió horrible durante toda la conferencia. Él no se estaba sintiendo bien, o bueno, o confiado, o… nada. Él estuvo durante la conferencia, con la cabeza en las nubes. Yuuri estaba luchando por poner atención – nada se quedaba adentro solo entraba por un oído y salía por el otro. El ni siquiera noto cuando Víctor despidió a la clase – el solo se quedó allí, mirando el documento de Word en blanco.

“Yuuri?” Víctor se acercó, asustando a Yuuri.

“Oh, Víctor. Lo siento. He estado un poco… en el espacio recientemente.” Suspiro Yuuri mientras rápidamente empacaba sus cosas.

“Eso puedo decirlo.” Resoplo Víctor. “quieres hablar sobre eso?” Yuuri mordió su labio, pero negó con la cabeza.

“No realmente.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. “supongo que solo no me siento bien.” Las cejas de Yuuri de arrugaron mientras se levantaba, poniendo su mochila en su espalda.

“Bueno si quieres hablar sobre eso, tu sabes dónde está mi oficina.” Yuuri sonrió amablemente antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

“Gracias. Yo umm… te veré el miércoles.” Yuuri sintió sus mejillas rosadas mientras dejaba el salón. Después de lo que paso durante el descanso de invierno él se volvió mucho más consiente de Víctor en general – su presencia abrumante, su personalidad y… y la manera en la que hacía sentir a Yuuri. Dios, Yuuri se sentía ridículo, teniendo un enamoramiento por su profesor como un estudiante de secundaria.

\-------------------------------------- 

A pesar de la confusión de Yuuri, e incluso su humor amargo, el continúo ayudando a Víctor con la biblioteca del departamento de psicología. Tranquilamente, el abría las cajas y el sacaba libro tras libro, encontrándoles un lugar en los estantes. Les quedaban cinco cajas. Yuuri corto la cinta para abrir otra caja – y su dedo.

“Auch!” siseo, dejando caer el cuchillo de la pluma. Inmediatamente, Víctor dejo el libro que estaba sosteniendo y se acercó.

“Traeré el kit de primeros auxilios.” Yuuri lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Víctor iba al armario, sacando una caja verde. El regreso, sacando una toallita desinfectante y una bandita. Yuuri sostuvo la herida fuertemente mientras Víctor la desinfectaba y la envolvía con la bandita. El corazón de Yuuri latiendo fuerte todo el tiempo, la sensación de las manos de Víctor contra la suya y la manera en la que delicadamente trataba la herida de Yuuri. en ese momento se sentía importante – Víctor se había apresurado para ayudarlo. Obviamente Yuuri estaba malinterpretando la urgencia de Víctor, pero aun así… lo hacía sentir mejor.

“Gracias.” Murmuro suavemente mientras Víctor cerraba el lado de la caja.

“Yuuri?”

“Mmh?”

“Está todo bien?” Yuuri mordió su labio. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil solo quebrarse y llorar, pero él no podía – él no debía.

“Si, todo está bien.” Yuuri le dio una sonrisa extraña y Víctor suspiro. Víctor sabía que estaba mintiendo. Pero él no podía confiar exactamente en su profesor sobre su relación fallida, ¿podía?

“Vamos a detenernos aquí por hoy entonces. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?” Oh si, Víctor solía llevarlo a casa en la noche. Pero Víctor también no sabía que él se había mudado, y sería una larga historia para contar. Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“Caminare, está bien.” Sonrió, recogiendo su mochila. “yo creo que necesito algo de aire fresco.”

“Aun quieres un café?” Yuuri negó otra vez con su cabeza.

“Creo que necesito dormir.” Resoplo mientras salían de la biblioteca. “así que… te veré el miércoles.” Dijo Yuuri mientras se separaban frente a la cafetería.

“Si. Te veré el miércoles.”

\------------------------------------------------------ 

El comportamiento de Yuuri estaba tan… extraño. Parecía que durante las vacaciones de invierno él se había vuelto retraído y tímido. Justo cuando Víctor pensó que estaba consiguiendo que saliera fuera de su concha parecía ser que algo había jalado de vuelta a Yuuri y se había retraído una vez más. pero no importaba como se lo preguntara, Yuuri seguía insistiendo que nada que nada estaba mal. Víctor podía ver a través de la mentira de Yuuri – él no era su psicólogo, pero más importante, era amigo de Yuuri, por nada. Él no podía ayudarlo, pero se preguntaba qué era lo que Yuuri no podía decirle, o que tenía que mentir sobre eso. Víctor soltó un suspiro pesado mientas caminaba a su auto. El esperaba que Yuuri llegara bien a su casa.

Víctor pensó que quizás cuando fueran solo los dos, Yuuri podría abrirse. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraron en la biblioteca, Yuuri aun lucia ser renuente en confiar sus problemas a Víctor. De hecho, él estaba muy renuente a decir nada en absoluto. Era inusual para Yuuri el tener nada que decir – Yuuri normalmente tenía un comentario para todo o algo sobre que hablar, pero no hoy. Él se preguntaba que debió haberle sucedido en Navidad que lo afecto de tan mala manera. En retrospectiva no había mucho que el pudiera hacer sobre eso. El solo podía esperar que Yuuri se abriera sobre eso cuando lo necesitara. 

Yuuri había sido siempre muy reservado, pero en los últimos cinco meses ellos se habían vuelto bien conocido con el otro – ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos fuera de las conferencias y se veían casi todos los días de la semana de trabajo. Víctor, al menos consideraba a Yuuri un amigo. O al menos bien conocidos suficiente para comprarle regalos de cumpleaños al otro. Pero ahora, después de año nuevo algo había cambiado.

\--------------------------------------- 

Yuuri realmente no quería regresar a lo que consideraba hogar. No era que el no apreciara el vivir con Chris y Phichit, pero se sentía… fuera de lugar. Yuuri se estaba sintiendo fuera de sincronía con todo. Incluso con Víctor él no lo podía evitar, pero se sentía fuera de lugar. Él no podía hablar con Víctor sin sentirse culpable e intranquilo. Yuuri sentía que no podía mirar a Víctor a los ojos. El odiaba ese sentimiento.

Yuuri se sentía terrible – había sido tan frio con Víctor. Ellos no se habían dicho más que unas pocas oraciones en uno al otro, lo que era mayormente la culpa de Yuuri. cada vez que Víctor comenzaba una conversación, Yuuri tenía respuestas cortas o solo asistía y él se sentía terrible por eso, pero… se sentía tan incorrecto el hablar con Víctor de la misma forma en la que solían hacerlo. Cada vez que hablaban la voz de Yuuri y Charlie hacía eco en su cabeza, su conversación se repetía una y otra y otra vez y el sentimiento de hacerle a Víctor la ley del hielo no hacía más que enfermarlo.

Dios, él era un gran desastre. La confusión de Yuuri comenzaba a afectar a Víctor también – Yuuri lo podía decir por la manera en la que Víctor le pregunto le pregunto muchas veces si estaba bien y la manera en la que suspiraba cuando Yuuri le mentía entre dientes a él. no era gracioso cuando podías notar esas pequeñas cosas en alguien. ¿Pero por qué Yuuri estaba siendo tan evasivo con Víctor? No era como si el… realmente le gustara, ¿cierto? No había manera. Ellos solo eran amigos – Víctor era su profesor después de todo. No había manera en la que funcionara de todas maneras.

Para la hora en la que Yuuri volvió a casa ya eran cerca de las siete.

“Yuuri! ¿dónde estabas?” pregunto Phichit cuando abrió la puerta. Yuuri suspiro. No era que Yuuri no estuviera agradecido con Phichit, porque el si lo estaba y mucho. pero su protección permanente algunas veces solo invadía un poco su privacidad. Yuuri sabía que se preocupaba, pero, aun así.

“Solo me quede hasta tarde en la biblioteca.” No era completamente una mentira. Yuuri dejo sus cosas y se dejó caer en el sofá. Era tan extraño el no tener a Charlie saludándolo en la puerta. Yuuri se preguntaba si eso era extraño para Charlie también.

\---------------------------------- 

Para: Peach  
Me quedare hasta tarde en la uni 😊 no me esperes.

De: Peach  
Bien, genial. Cuídate.

Los exámenes parciales se acercaban en tan solo unas pocas semanas y con todo lo que paso en navidad y su incapacidad de siquiera mirar a Víctor a los ojos durante sus sesiones de tutoría él tenía mucho que con lo que ponerse al día. Por las últimas dos sesiones de tutoría Yuuri no pudo mantener su cabeza al día con Víctor. Él se encontró a si mismo entrando y saliendo, incapaz de entender lo que estaba pasando.

Yuuri paso la mayor parte de sus sesiones mirando su computadora, no diciendo más de unas cuantas oraciones de cualquier manera.

“Yuuri, puedo decir si algo te está molestando y que yo soy todo oídos si quieres que te escuche.” Yuuri mordió su labio, y negó su cabeza.

“No es nada.” Murmuro bajo. “voy a resolverlo pronto.” Víctor suspiro y hay estaba otra vez. Víctor podía ver directamente a través de él.

“No es algo en lo que yo pudiera ayudarte?” Yuuri desesperadamente quería negar porque si, era algo con lo que Víctor podía ayudarlo – él podía ayudarlo a desenredar estos malditos sentimientos! Pero obviamente, Yuuri negó con su cabeza y continúo tipiando.

“Estoy bien.” Incluso aun, Víctor parecía desesperado por animar a Yuuri.

“Mira.” Dice, sosteniendo su teléfono en alto. “tome está en las vacaciones de Navidad, no es bella?” Yuuri miro hacia arriba hacia el teléfono de Víctor, era una foto de Makkachin sentado en la nieve, una bufanda y un gorro burdeos a juego. Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero sonrió. Ella era muy tierna. Esa debía ser la primera sonrisa genuina de Yuuri en semanas.

“Es muy tierna.” Rio suavemente. Víctor tomo su teléfono de regreso y lo cambio.

“Y mira, ella hizo una impresión de su cara en la nieve!” y Yuuri no pudo evitar el no sonreír – él tenía un punto débil con los perros. Víctor continúo compartiendo fotos de Makkachin en la nieve – cavando, comiendo nieve, vistiendo varios vestuarios de invierno y por primera vez en un tiempo Yuuri estaba sonriendo de verdad. Ellos pronto acabaron con las fotos y Víctor guardo su teléfono.

“Yuuri, tu sabes. Lo que sea que te esté molestando, sé que no estás listo para compartirlo, pero cuando lo estés, estaré aquí para escucharte.” Yuuri se sonrojo un poco, sus mejillas poniéndose rosadas ligeramente mientras él sonreía.

“Lo sé.” Dijo con gratitud. “gracias.”

“También tienes mi número, si crees que es más fácil hablar por mensaje entonces habla.” Le recordó Víctor y las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaron mientras asistía una vez más. Yuuri nunca había necesitado enviarle un mensaje a Víctor, pero tal vez él debía hacerlo. Charlie tenía razón – Víctor era realmente bueno de corazón y eso no era algo que Yuuri pensara mucho antes de ahora.

Así que… Yuuri había estado pasando sus tardes en la biblioteca, poniéndose al día con su trabajo, pero también soñando despierto. La biblioteca en las tardes solo era un lugar para que Yuuri tratara de descifrarse a sí mismo. Yuuri trabajo mejor en la tarde y eventualmente, él se quedó dormido. Si se debió al estrés o al cansancio, Yuuri no lo supo.

Para la hora que despertó ya eran muy cerca de las diez treinta – gracias a dios la biblioteca estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas. Con un suspiro pesado, el estiro su cuello y reviso su teléfono.

De: Peach  
¿Aun estas en la uni?

De: Peach  
¿Cuándo vas a volver?

De: Peach  
¿Necesitas que llame a la policía o algo?

Yuuri rio.

Para: Peach  
Perdón. Me quede dormido en la biblioteca. Volveré mañana, yo supongo. Es un poco tarde para volver.

Yuuri conecto su teléfono a su computadora y estiro su cuello antes de descansar su cabeza sobre sus brazos doblados una vez más. con un pesado suspiro el cerro sus ojos. Yuuri se encontró a si mismo incapaz de dormir una vez más. su cuerpo estaba cansado, sus ojos estaban cansados, aun así, su mente se reusaba a dejarlo dormir. El aún continuaba tratando de descifrar como se sentía respecto a Víctor y eso estaba confundiendo su cabeza, y probablemente también a Víctor. Yuuri necesitaba desesperadamente arreglarse a sí mismo.

\-------------------------------------------- 

Yuuri hizo su camino de regreso al departamento de Phichit y Chris la tarde siguiente después de clases. Él se había saltado su sesión de tutora con Víctor, reclamando que tenía un compromiso previo, pero realmente, Yuuri solo estaba exhausto, completamente agotado. Él se dejó caer en el sofá entre Chris y Phichit, suspirando pesadamente mientras cerraba sus ojos. La conversación entre Phichit y Chris fue un poco más que un borrón mientras todo en lo que él podía pensar era en cuan falto de energías estaba.

“Tienes hambre?” pregunto Chris. Yuuri asistió. “te guardamos algo de cenar.” Yuuri sonrió ligeramente. “lo voy a calentar.”

“No, está bien. Yo lo hago.” Yuuri se levantó del sofá. “gracias por guardarme algo.” Yuuri sonrió mientras se dirigía a calentar la cena. Yuuri estaba tan cansado, ambos física y mentalmente. Estaba sucediendo demasiado y el solo no podía encontrar energía para hacer nada más que dormir. Yuuri pronto volvió al sofá con la comida y un tenedor.

El trio estaba sentado en el sofá con una película en la televisión. Había una pequeña conversación sobre la película. Yuuri realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención – el realmente no tenía mucho espacio en su cabeza para poner mucha atención. El teléfono de Chris sonó y Yuuri levanto la mirada mientras Chris levanto su teléfono para ver quien llamaba.

“Vuelvo en un segundo.” Chris se levantó del sofá y salió del departamento para contestar el teléfono. Eso era extraño para Yuuri, pero él pensó que Chris solo hacia eso cada vez que estaba al teléfono. Yuuri no le prestó atención mientras Phichit hacia un comentario sarcástico sobre la película.

O al menos, al comienzo, Yuuri no le prestó atención. Pero no lo pudo evitar, pero noto que ciertas llamadas de teléfono Chris dejaba el departamento para tomarlas y algunas veces, el salía y volvía tarde. Aun así, había otras él se quedaba en el cuarto para tomarlas. No le tomo mucho tiempo a Yuuri el poner las piezas del puzzle juntas y el comenzaba a sentir como no era más que un inconveniente.

Yuuri sabía bien cuanto tiempo Chris y Charlie pasaban juntos – ellos eran mejores amigos. Naturalmente ellos hablaban mucho. a través del teléfono incluso. Él también sabía que Chris y Charlie también salían mucho – a él nunca le importo antes y aun no le importaba. Al principio Yuuri no sabía que pensar. Él pensó que ellos estaban enganchados, pero él también sabía que ni Chris, ni Charlie, especialmente Charlie, eran tan insensibles para hacer eso tan rápidamente. Y entonces el comenzó a darse cuenta de que Chris estaba siendo cuidadoso. O tal vez se sentía incómodo respondiendo las llamadas de Charlie en el departamento ahora que Yuuri estaba allí.

Chris sabia cuán sensible era Yuuri, o mejor, el probablemente debía pensar que eso desencadenaría la ansiedad de Yuuri. admitiendo eso, si Yuuri escuchara a Chris en el teléfono con Charlie eso mayormente lo haría llorar, o al menos lo pondría en un estado nervioso, sintiéndose molesto e incluso un poco envidioso. Chris tenía que ser considerado con Yuuri en su propia casa. Él tenía que ser sensible hacia Yuuri en su propia casa. Él tenía que salir de su propia casa para responder el teléfono y eso lo intranquilizaba mucho. y no importaba que ellos fueran amigos, Chris no debería salir de su camino para asegurarse que Yuuri estuviera cómodo. ¿Chis encontraba a Yuuri alguien molesto? Yuuri solo sentía como estaba siendo invasivo y eso en este momento alimentaba su ansiedad. La ansiedad solo parecía crecer – él estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Chris y Chris estaba destinado a encontrar eso molesto.

Y así… así en como comenzaron las largas, largas noches que Yuuri en la biblioteca.

Para: Peach  
Volveré tarde. Tengo trabajo que hacer en mi tesis 😊no me esperes

De: Peach  
Lo tengo. Cuídate ^^

Yuuri se sentó en la biblioteca, computadora abierta y teléfono conectado. Con un suspiro pesado se dedicó a tipiar en su teclado, sacando diferentes diarios y revistas de investigación para tener referencias para su tesis. Paso horas trabajando en parte de su tesis, cuando reviso su reloj – diez treinta pm. El suspiro, guardando su trabajo y cerrando la tapa de su computadora. El descanso su cabeza en sus brazos doblados, pero no durmió. Yuuri solo no podía dejar de pensar acerca de la carga que él había estado siendo en las últimas tres semanas – tomando su sofá, haciendo que de pronto tuviesen que hacer espacio para una tercera persona en su departamento, forzando a Chris a irse cuando tenía que tomar las llamadas de Charlie. Donde quiera que fuera el solo era una carga.

Yuuri termino por quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró siendo despertado por una mano en su brazo y una suave voz en su oído.

“Yuuri… Yuuri…” lentamente, el abrió los ojos, su visión volviéndose más clara mientras el trataba de enfocarse. Levantando sus ojos, el acomodo sus lentes en su rostro.

“Mmph… Víctor?” Yuuri se tomó un minuto para arreglarse antes de mirar a Víctor hacia arriba.

“Estas bien?” dormiste aquí anoche?” pregunto Víctor con una voz preocupada mientras apretaba agradablemente el hombro de Yuuri. Yuuri sentía su corazón latir fuertemente mientras Víctor expresaba su preocupación. Sus cejas estaban arrugadas en el medio, arrugando su perfecta y suave frente y su nariz se arrugo.

“Oh… estoy bien…” mintió Yuuri. “algunas veces esto ocurre.” Murmuro Yuuri, estirando su espalda, brazos y piernas con un hondo suspiro. “algunas veces trabajo y entonces solo me quedo dormido.” Explico Yuuri mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, tratando de despertar el resto de su cuerpo.

“Ve a casa y descansa apropiadamente.” Dijo Víctor “tus clases no comienzan hasta las tres de todas maneras, así puedes tomar…” Víctor miro su reloj – actualmente eran las siete de la mañana. “una siesta de ocho horas y volver más tarde.” Yuuri pensó sobre eso. Si el volvía ahora Chris probablemente ya se su al trabajo y Phichit debía estar en camino a clases. Con un suspiro profundo, el empaco sus cosas.

Yuuri un bajo “te veo más tarde.” Y dejo la biblioteca. Cuando el volvió al departamento de Phichit y Chris, Phichit estaba arreglados para irse y Chris recién estaba saliendo de la cama.

“Te volviste a quedar dormido en la biblioteca?” pregunto Phichit y Yuuri asistió.

“Si, solo volví para tomar una siesta, refrescarme y después volver a la uni para mi clase de las tres pm.” Suspiro Yuuri, dejando su mochila abajo y sacándose los zapatos.

“Muy bien. Vas a volver a ir a la biblioteca después?” Yuuri lo pensó por un momento. Tenía muchas razones para hacerlo – quedarse hasta tarde significaría que para la hora que Chris vuelva a casa el sería capaz de contestar las llamadas de Charlie dentro del departamento. Ellos tendrían su propio espacio. Además, él tenía que trabajar en su tesis y en los exámenes parciales.

“Si, probablemente.” suspiro Yuuri. “solo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y mucho en que pensar así que… supongo que volveré a ir a la biblioteca en la tarde.” Dijo Yuuri acomodándose en el sofá y programando una alarma despertar a las dos pare ir a la conferencia y entonces se acostó.

“Necesitas que te guardemos algo para comer?” pregunto Chris, caminado a la cocina para desayunar.

“No, umm… está bien, estaré bien.” 

Esto se repitió por… bueno, una semana o algo así. Algunas veces el volvía al departamento de Chris y Phichit y otros días se quedaba en la biblioteca.

La mañana siguiente, Yuuri fue despertado una vez más por Víctor, después de haberse dormido en la biblioteca.  
“…uri… Yuuri… Yuuri…” los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron mientras suspiraba profundamente, levantando su cuello rígido de la mesa.

“Víctor.” El suspiro mirando a Víctor mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en sus ojos suaves y rasgos afilados.

“Volviste a dormir aquí otra vez? Pregunto Víctor mientras tomaba asiento junto a Yuuri.

“No! No, ¡no lo hice! Yo umm… solo llegue temprano.” Suspiro Yuuri. “me quede dormido trabajando en mi tesis y… Urgh… estoy comenzando a perder la noción del tiempo.” Bufo mientras el estiraba su cuello.

“Yuuri, que está mal? Pregunto Víctor e instantáneamente el lucia desanimado. Su mirada cambio hacia la mesa, sus pulgares girando mientras el trataba de pensar en algo que decir.

“Erm… nada. Nada está mal.” Yuuri sonrió débilmente y Víctor suspiro.

“Muy bien entonces.” Dijo Víctor, levantándose, su rodilla de apoyo en el asiento de la silla mientras recogía su bolso. “bueno, la clase comienza en una hora así que… despiértate y consigue algo para comer.” Yuuri solo sonrió.

“Oh yo no… yo no tomo desayuno así que… solo necesito despertarme.” Dijo Yuuri tímidamente mientras Víctor lo miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

“Tú no tomas desayuno?” dijo Víctor, en schock mientras levantaba sus cejas.

“Realmente no tengo tiempo para eso.” Yuuri se encogió mientras reunía sus cosas.

“Bueno tienes tiempo ahora, puedo comprarte algo?” preguntó Víctor mientras esperaba a que Yuuri empacara sus cosas. Yuuri lo pensó por un momento – no tenía nada que perder, solo era un desayuno. Además, como dijo Víctor, tenían tiempo.

“Si, está bien, seguro.” Yuuri se colgó su mochila en su espalda y siguió a Víctor fuera de la biblioteca.

“Podemos tomar algo en el café de al lado – ellos tienen croissants de desayuno decentes, así como también un buen café.” Víctor giño, sacándole un resoplido de burla, así como también un leve tinte de rosa en las mejillas de Yuuri.

“S-si, nunca he ido al café de al lado así que…” los dos dejaron el edificio en silencio, Yuuri seguía a Víctor de cerca.

“Que quieres? ¿Simple? ¿Chocolate? También tienes de salmón y queso crema, tu favorito.” Dijo Víctor mientras los ojos de Yuuri continuaban escaneando la vitrina.

“Lo recordaste.” Yuuri sonrió mientras los ojos de Víctor continuaban escaneando la selección de croissants. “que van a querer?”

“Claro que lo recuerdo.” Rio con su carismática sonrisa. “normalmente tomo el de jamón Parma y queso crema.” Respondió Víctor. “un latte como siempre?”

“si, por favor.”

Minutos después, Víctor y Yuuri iban en camino de vuelta a la universidad con un desayuno en sus manos.

“Gracias. Por… por el desayuno.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

La tercera vez que Yuuri se quedó dormido en la biblioteca, el verdaderamente había llegado temprano para hacer algo de trabajo – eran cerca de las nueve am. Cuando fue despertado una vez más por Víctor, esta vez, con un desayuno en sus manos.

“Como supe que te encontraría aquí?” rio Víctor mientras los ojos de Yuuri se ajustaban a la luz del día. “dormiste aquí otra vez o llegaste temprano?” pregunto Víctor mientras dejaba frente a Yuuri un croissant y un latte. Yuuri rio, agradeciéndole calladamente.

“Llegue temprano.” Yuuri sonrió, sentándose. “llegue cerca de las seis, en realidad.” Suspiro suavemente, mirando el reloj en la pared.  
Yuuri al parecer estaba comenzando a llegar muy temprano o dormir en la biblioteca muy, muy seguido y Víctor solo tenía un presentimiento que algo pasaba – tal vez con Charlie o con su familia, pero algo pasaba.

“Yuuri.” Yuuri lo miro hacia arriba. “ven conmigo a mi oficina, por favor?” Yuuri lo pensó por un momento.

“Está bien.” Yuuri rápidamente guardo su computadora y se colgó su mochila en la espalda. El siguió a Víctor en silencio a su oficina y tomo asiento en el escritorio.

“Yuuri, por favor dime lo que está pasando.” Víctor suspiro suavemente. “tu haz estado distante y callado y – y durmiendo en la biblioteca y es como si todo fuera diferente después de Navidad. ¿Qué sucedió?” pregunto Víctor mientras los puños de Yuuri se empuñaban en su regazo. El mordió su labio, pensando en que decir y al principio él quería negarlo, pero entonces lo pensó. Víctor se preocupaba lo suficiente para notar que no solo algo no estaba bien, si no que, en verdad, algo estaba tan mal que Víctor incluso noto cuan retraído Yuuri se había vuelto.

“Charlie y yo rompimos.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------   
ok, seguimos avanzando... la vida me impide seguir traduciendo al ritmo que me gustaria....   
pero antes de continuar... revisare lo que llevo hasta el momento porque me di cuenta de que tengo algunos errores en la traduccion, asi que estare corrigiendo este fic...   
eso...  
no se olviden de darle amor y darle kudos a magicalmirai por tan linda historia....


	12. Capitulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El problema de vivienda de Yuuri se está volviendo peor durante la semana y se podría decir que eso es culpa de Víctor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh.” Víctor suspiro suavemente, dándole a Yuuri una mirada de lastima. “¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?” pregunto, mirando arriba hacia el reloj. “Aun no tengo clases y tú puedes solo… hablar.” Víctor ofreció con una sonrisa amistosa, pero Yuuri no se animó a mirarlo.

“Durante Navidad.” Comenzó Yuuri. “yo… yo comencé a notar que Charlie… no estaba siendo el mismo. El Día de Navidad nosotros… nosotros tuvimos una discusión.” Murmuro Yuuri, apretando sus puños en su regazo. “Fue nuestra primera discusión en… desde siempre y la más grande. Charlie estaba… estaba realmente molesto y me grito y esa noche él – salió y… no volvió hasta la mañana siguiente.” Yuuri apretó los ojos cerrados, sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de mantener sus sollozos atrás.

“Y – y entonces por toda esa semana solo se mantuvo… callado.” El suspiro de Yuuri fue pesado mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. “A… apenas hablaba y su humor estaba decaído y no podía entender por qué. Me dijo que yo ya no estaba enamorado de él y no pude entender como llego a esa conclusión, pero era obvio que pensaba eso por décadas.” Víctor le entrego a Yuuri la caja de pañuelos que estaba en el escritorio y los tomo agradecidamente murmurando un _“Gracias”._

“No entendía por qué pensaba que no lo amaba porque en mi corazón. Realmente lo hice.” Yuuri mordió su labio, secando sus ojos mientras trataba de calmarse. “Pero dijo que podía verlo. Podía solo decirme y trate de decirle que lo amaba, pero solo que no estaba convencido.” Yuuri soplo su nariz, limpiándola gentilmente. “Charlie se parece a ti.” Comento Yuuri. “Es observador y nota las pequeñas cosas. Como… como tu notas las cosas acerca de mi, él… él era igual.” Yuuri dejo salir un pequeño bufido. Casi con burla a través de las lágrimas. “Dijo que… podía decirlo por las cosas que dije y como actuaba diferente y pequeñas cosas que le decían que ya no era más el único para mí.” Yuuri mordió su labio, tratando fuertemente de ya no llorar más.

“Aún no lo entiendo, como él lo hace.” Murmuro Yuuri calmado. “Aun no puedo ver las cosas de la forma en la que lo hace.” Yuuri saco otro pañuelo, secándose sus ojos. “Lo extraño tanto. Si solo me llamara o m-me enviara un mensaje o solo… algo.” Sollozo Yuuri. “Yo me siento tan solo sin él y me pregunto si también se siente solo sin mí.” Yuuri saco otro pañuelo, soplando su ahora- goteante nariz. Su cara estaba roja, ojos y nariz hinchados. Lucia como un desastre.

“Y-y ahora estoy viviendo en el sofá del departamento de mis amigos, pero siento que soy una molestia.” Exclamo Yuuri, soplando su nariz una vez más y tirando el pañuelo en la cesta.

“¿Por qué piensas eso?”

“Ocupo su sofá y por mi ellos de pronto tuvieron que ajustarse a tener a alguien en su sofá y tener una tercera persona en su departamento y…” Yuuri por un momento dudo de lo que diría.

“¿Y que?”

“Todas las veces que Chris responde una llamada de Charlie o Charlie lo llama… él deja el departamento.” Murmuro Yuuri. “Por mi culpa él tiene que dejar su propia casa para contestar el teléfono y- y yo estoy invadiendo su espacio personal. Quizás… quizás eso lo hace sentirse incomodo, el que este allí.” Suspiro Yuuri. “Y-yo quiero decir… quizás siente que tiene que ser cuidadoso con lo que dice o que tiene que ser sensible por mi o no lo sé! Y… y es por eso que he estado… durmiendo en la biblioteca.”

Yuuri se rompió completamente a llorar. Oculto su cara en sus manos, aplastando sus ojos mientras repetía los recuerdos del día en el que Charlie rompió con él. Víctor dejó salir un suspiro de lastima. Se levando y se acercó por alrededor del escritorio. Víctor no estaba seguro de que hacer – nunca fue bueno con las personas llorando frente a él. en un capricho, posos su brazo gentilmente en los hombros de Yuuri, con su mano acariciando su nuca. El corazón de Yuuri dio un salto y sintió que las lágrimas se detenían mientras contenía su aliento, con los ojos abiertos. Víctor olía tan bien… como a colonia costosa. ¿Estaría permitido siquiera el ser abrazado por su profesor? Lo que sea, realmente no le importaba. Sus temblorosas manos se afirmaron de su espalda mientras encontraba consuelo en el calor de Víctor.

Yuuri visiblemente se comenzó a relajar mientras lloraba en el hombro de Víctor una vez más, los dedos afirmados fuertemente de la espalda de Víctor. el aliento de Yuuri picaba mientras lloraba. La esencia de Víctor llenaba su nariz mientras llevaba su rostro entre el cruce del cuello y el hombro de Víctor, las lágrimas mojaban la muy costosa camisa de Víctor. Víctor solo dejo que Yuuri llorara el contenido de su corazón, alejándose ligeramente para tomar la caja de pañuelos.

“Levanta la barbilla” Yuuri miro a Víctor hacia arriba con el rostro rojo mientras mordía el interior de su mejilla. Víctor levanto la barbilla de Yuuri con dos dedos, sosteniendo su cabeza en alto mientras pasaba gentilmente un pañuelo por sus ojos, secando sus lágrimas. “Vas a estar bien, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Reaseguro Víctor mientras pasaba el pañuelo por las mejillas de Yuuri. “Ahora vamos, tu café esta helado y también el croissant.” Yuuri sonriendo suavemente.

“Gracias, Víctor. y… lo siento por tu camisa.” Yuuri soplo su nariz, sollozando un poco mientras Víctor se sentaba junto a él. Yuuri saco el croissant de la bolsa y le dio una mordida.

“Está bien.” Reaseguro Víctor, un brazo aún estaba abrazando la espalda de Yuuri. “¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?” Víctor se inclinó sobre su escritorio y saco sus llaves del maletín, desenganchando una.

“Si te quedas hasta tarde en la uni, prefiero que estés cómodo.” Le entrego la llave a Yuuri. “Es la llave de mi oficina. Puedes dormir en el sofá. Solo házmelo saber así te puedo traer el desayuno en la mañana.” Víctor era tan bueno de corazón. Era generoso y cálido y… el estómago de Yuuri se llenó de mariposas.

“V-Víctor no puedo tomar la llave de tu oficina, estaré bien saltando entre la biblioteca y el departamento de Chris y Phichit.” Aseguro Yuuri mientras sostenía la llave en sus manos.

“Bueno por supuesto, pero en cambio prefiero que saltes entre el sofá de mi oficina y el departamento de tus amigos.” Víctor tenía un punto… aun así sería tan incómodo, despertar en el sofá de Víctor y al despertar ver el rostro de Víctor.

“No puedo.” Protesto Yuuri. “Eso sería molestarte a ti. Y además… ¿no sería eso… no sería raro? ¿Qué pasaría si – que pasaría si alguien se entera?” dijo Yuuri con una voz preocupada mientras se preguntaba en su cabeza en qué pensarían en la tierra si averiguaran que él estaba durmiendo en el sofá del profesor Nikiforov.

“Solo sería temporal.” Apunto Víctor. “No tienes que dormir aquí, pero te daré la llave en el caso de que quieras hacerlo. Confía en mí.” Víctor río. “Este sofá es por lejos, por lejos más cómodo que las mesas de la biblioteca.” ¿Y bueno… quien le podía decir que “no” a la carismática sonrisa de Víctor?

“Gracias.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente, dejando la llave en su bolsillo. “Yo umm… te la devolveré cuando descubra que hacer.” Bufo Yuuri suavemente.

“Tomate tu tiempo. No es como que usara el sofá de todas maneras.” Sonrió Víctor. “Ahora puedo decirte que se nota que no dormiste bien anoche, así que toma una siesta antes de clases. Te despertare.” Le instruyo Víctor. “Tengo que corregir algunas cosas, de todas maneras.” Yuuri asistió, levantándose de la silla. camino al otro lado de la oficina y se acostó en el sofá, tan cansado para protestar otra vez contra Víctor.

Víctor sonrió cariñosamente mientras Yuuri se recostaba antes de moverse a su escritorio y sentarse, abriendo su computador. Víctor se quitó su chaqueta y corbata, desabrochándose el botón superior de su camisa y enrollándose sus mangas.

Víctor trabajo en silencio, y Yuuri durmió profundamente por dos horas. Víctor mantuvo un ojo en el reloj, pero eventualmente, era hora de despertar al bello durmiente de su sueño. Calmadamente, cerro la tapa de su computador, empujo su silla y se acercó a Yuuri.

“Yuuri, es hora de despertar.” Víctor gentilmente movió su brazo. “No tengo comida con la que despertarte, pero la psicología no se va a enseñar sola.” Bromeo Víctor mientras Yuuri torpemente abría sus ojos. Su visión se enfocaba para ver a Víctor, quien se veía hermoso con las mangas de su camisa enrolladas y en botón superior de su camisa desabrochado. Yuuri sintió su cara sonrojarse.

“Y-yo desperté…” murmuro mientras se sentaba.

“Bien.” Víctor sonrió. “Tienes diez minutos para despertar y para que podamos llegar a clases.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Para: Peach

Me quedo en la biblioteca en la noche otra vez. Esta tesis no se va a escribir sola…

 

De: Peach

¿Otra vez? ¿Estas comiendo bien? ¡Asegúrate de comer primero! Cuídate :D

 

Para: Peach

Ya comí, ¡no te preocupes por mí! Estaré bien 😊

 

De: Peach

Básicamente estás viviendo en la biblioteca, ¿verdad? LMAO solo mantenme informado!

 

Para: Peach

Lo hare 😊

 

Al principio, Yuuri estaba inseguro de utilizar el sofá de la oficina de Víctor. pero su espalda realmente estaba comenzando a dolerle mucho. le dolía en la base de la columna y la parte baja de su columna. Estaba tan tenso. Con un suspiro de derrota, Yuuri guardo su tesis y empaco su computadora, colgándose su bolso en la espalda. Calmadamente, hizo su camino por el corredor a la oficina de Víctor y con la llave en la mano, la abrió.

Yuuri miro alrededor de la oficina. Había libros, sobre libros, sobre libros en el estante de Víctor. habían pinturas colgando en las paredes, cuadros de certificados en el gabinete… junto con fotos de la prometida de Víctor. tomo una de la pequeña mesa junto al sofá. Ella era muy bonita – alta, cabello castaño, brillantes ojos azules y una adorable sonrisa. Absolutamente complementando a Víctor.

 

Para: Víctor

Me quedo esta noche. Gracias por el sofá ^_^

 

Se acostó en el sofá mientras cerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, Yuuri no pudo dormir. Después de lo que paso con Víctor el día de hoy… llorar sobre su hombro, dormir en su oficina, pensar sobre lo bien que olía, realmente comenzó a pensar sobre lo que había dicho Charlie sobre el teniendo sentimientos por Víctor. se removió y se volteo en el sofá. ¿Podía Charlie tener razón? Después de todo este tiempo, ¿Charlie había roto con él por Víctor?  el pensamiento se expandió por su mente - Yuuri lucho por dormir por horas.

Eventualmente, el cansancio llego a Yuuri, quien finalmente cayo dormido cerca de la una de mañana.

Yuuri no lo logro dormir por mucho tiempo, o bueno, como si importara. Eran cerca de las siete a.m. y Yuuri fue despertado por un pequeño rayo de luz que se coló por la cortina. Con un gruñido, se sentó y estiro su cuello. Probablemente… debería irse antes de que Víctor llegara. Suspirando cansado, recogió su bolso y salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Tenía una prueba en un par de días – veinte preguntas de elección múltiple, algunas respuestas cortas y una pregunta de estilo de ensayo, con todo lo que había pasado en Navidad, no había tenido oportunidad de repasar mucho sobre ese material. Así que, tomo asiento en la biblioteca y abrió su libro y cuaderno de notas.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Víctor llego eran cerca de las ocho, abrió la puerta de su oficina, esperando ver a Yuuri, aun dormido. Pero en cambio, el sofá estaba vacío y las cosas de Yuuri se habían ido. Con un suspiro, Víctor se giró y dejo su oficina – sabía exactamente dónde encontrar a Yuuri.

“¿Como sabía que te encontraría aquí?” Víctor río mientras Yuuri levantaba su cabeza del teclado.

“¡Nada se queda en mi cabeza!” se quejó Yuuri con un gruñido mientras miraba a Víctor hacia arriba.

“Nunca se va a quedar en tu cabeza si pasas dieciocho horas al día forzándola a entrar. Ahora vamos, dale un descanso. Te compre el desayuno.” Yuuri sonrió mientras Víctor le entregaba un café y un croissant.

“Gracias.” Yuuri suspiro mientras abría la bolsa de papel plástico sellada. “Sabes, no tienes que traerme el desayuno.” Yuuri le sonrió, tomando una mordida del croissant.

“Cierto, pero de otra manera tu no comerías hasta que las clases terminaran.” Razono Víctor y si, él tenía un punto. “¿Por qué estás aquí despierto tan temprano? No puedes estar estudiando todo el tiempo – tu cabeza literalmente va a explotar.” Pregunto Víctor.

“Yo… realmente no pude dormir.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. “Así que en cambio me paso el tiempo convenciéndome a mí mismo que tengo que estudiar.” Bufo Yuuri con una risa de burla. “Algunas veces vuelvo al departamento de Chris y Phichit para ducharme. Y para que sepan que estoy vivo.” Resoplo Yuuri. “No lo sé… supongo que solo estoy flotando alrededor, esperando que algo pase.”

“Creo que tienes que tomar un descanso.” Dijo Víctor. “Todo lo que haces es estresarte a ti mismo, y en realidad, ¿estas aprendiendo algo al quedarte todas las noches en la biblioteca? Yuuri pensó sobre eso y para ser honesto, no. No lo hacía. Solo estaba matando el tiempo.

“No.” Suspiro Yuuri.

“Bien. Ahora ve a casa, descansa apropiadamente, come comida real y vuelve a clases.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente, cerrando la tapa de su computador.

“¿Te veo después?”

“Te veo después.” Yuuri tomo sus cosas y se fue. Hombre, la vida de Yuuri se estaba complicando tanto – dormir en la universidad, solo ir a casa a ducharse y dejarle saber a Phichit que aún estaba vivo. Ni siquiera comía en el departamento de Phichit – se encontró a si mismo viviendo a base se croissants, sándwiches y snacks. Solo se sentía un intruso al comer de la comida de su refrigerador.

Por semanas se la había pasado saltando entre la biblioteca y su sofá – era prácticamente un sin techo. Eran ya comienzos de febrero y Yuuri no había pensado sobre un lugar donde vivir. Tenía demasiado en su mente para ser honesto, encontrar donde vivir era una de las menos importantes es su lista de preocupaciones que tenía. Yuuri se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaría durmiendo en la biblioteca, cuando finalmente encontrara un lugar más permanente para vivir. Un lugar que pudiera llamar hogar.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

El viernes en la mañana Víctor se sorprendió al encontrar a Yuuri en el sofá de la oficina cuando llego – normalmente, él ya se hubiera ido a la biblioteca.

“Oh, ¿hoy no estás en la biblioteca?” Yuuri le dio un quejido antes de sentarse.

“No…” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “No me siento bien, así que solo me tuve que recostar. Urgh… mi cabeza…” Yuuri tocio fuertemente, forzando a su cabeza a volverse un poco menos mareada.

“¿Estas bien?” pregunto Víctor, y Yuuri asistió, pero no antes de que otra tos de pecho llegara, esta vez, casi quemando los pulmones de Yuuri. “¿Cuando comenzaste a toser de esa forma?” pregunto Víctor.

“Jueves en la tarde.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. “Estaba bien al comienzo, pero después comencé a toser. No pensé mucho sobre eso hasta que anoche comencé a toser mis pulmones.” Yuuri intento una risa de broma lo que provocó que tosiera otra vez.

“Bueno solo tienes dos pruebas hoy. Puedes hacerlo.” Lo alentó Víctor. “Dos pruebas antes del fin de semana, puedes hacerlo. Puedes relajarte. Bueno, relajarte hasta que los parciales comiencen.” Víctor río mientras Yuuri trataba de despertarse completamente. Yuuri suspiro pesadamente, murmurando algo como _“Esas malditas pruebas de ensayo._

“Estarás bien. Despierta, desayuna y te veo en clases.” Víctor dejo la oficina, dejando que Yuuri se aclarara antes de ir a clases.

Yuuri termino su croissant, terminando lentamente el pastel y tomando su café. Una vez que estuvo listo tomo su bolso y se dirigió al baño para refrescarse. Se arrastró al salón de conferencias para ver a Víctor de pie, apoyado en el borde de enfrente del escritorio, sin chaqueta y mangas enrolladas. Lo miro por unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada, y tomar asiento.

Víctor sonrió en su dirección, sacando un sonrojo de sus mejillas, mientras tomaba los papeles de las pruebas. Cuando se dirigió dónde Yuuri, sus manos se acariciaron tan ligeramente y Yuuri sintió su corazón saltarse un latido. Una vez los papeles fueron todos entregados, regreso al frente de la clase.

“Son las nueve quince, tienen una hora y media. El tiempo comienza ahora.” Dijo Víctor, dándole a Yuuri una leve sonrisa. Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda, y volteo el papel de la prueba.

Oh hombre. Yuuri recordaba haber leído este contenido, lo repaso con Víctor, pero por su vida no podía recordar nada. Podía visualizar las diapositivas y podía ver sus notas de colores, ¿pero hombre… que era la mitad de esto? Con un suspiro de derrota, adivino la primera pregunta. Víctor se estaría decepcionado de él. gruño, lentamente trabajando, o, mejor dicho, adivinando su camino por las preguntas de elección múltiple. Esta prueba solo podía volverse peor. Y también esta maldita tos que tenía.

La cabeza de Yuuri comenzó a dolerle cuando iba a mitad de las preguntas de respuesta corta. Suspiro pesadamente, tomando un sorbo de agua, rogando que su cabeza deje de doler y que sus pulmones se calmen y dejen de arder. Yuuri dejo su lápiz, frotándose las sienes mientras el latido sordo en su cabeza lo distraía. Tosió una vez más, preguntándose cuantos malditos órganos tosería y cuantas cabezas de los estudiantes lo miraban. Lentamente, Yuuri continuo con las preguntas. Solo faltaba una hora – podía hacerlo.

Yuuri continúo mirando el reloj, esperando que el tiempo pasara. Faltaban algunas preguntas, y entonces una larga al final. Continuaba tosiendo, aunque su cabeza doliera, y ahora su estomago gruñía. Genial, este examen estaba yendo bien. Yuuri no tenía idea de cómo sobrevivirá el segundo. Cuando finalmente termino con el informe aún quedaban dos minutos, pero finalmente estaba terminado. Cuando paso la hora y media Víctor se acercó, recogiendo los exámenes mientras Yuuri descansaba su cabeza en la mesa.

“Van a tener sus calificaciones en veintiocho días, y las subiré a la base de los estudiantes para que las puedan revisar.” Dijo Víctor mientras la clase empacaba sus cosas. “Tenía algo más que decir, pero olvide que era. En fin, pueden retirarse. Yuuri, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente, levantando su cabeza de la mesa para ver a Víctor, quien esperaba que la clase se retirara.

“Me siento muy mal.” Tan pronto como Yuuri se levantó y dio tres pasos comenzó a sentirse mareado por sobre todo el punzante dolor que ya tenía. Y entonces escucho la voz de Víctor.

******

“Deberías almorzar antes de tu próximo examen. ¿Quieres – woah, ¡Yuuri…!” junto frente a Víctor, Yuuri se desvaneció. Víctor se arrodillo junto a Yuuri y alcanzo su teléfono de encima de su escritorio para llamar a la oficina de la enfermera. “¿Esta la enfermera? Tengo un estudiante que se desvaneció en el salón catorce… demonios… ¿por cuanto tiempo estará fuera? Está bien, bien. Bien. Lo tengo” Víctor corto la llamada con frustración – la enfermera estaría fuera por las próximas dos semanas.

Yuuri parecía estar un poco consiente. Abrió sus ojos, gruñendo bajo “Víctor…” mientras abría sus ojos, volviendo a toser. “Déjame adivinar, no haz comido nada más, además del desayuno por la última semana o dos.” Yuuri asistió. “También déjame adivinar apenas haz dormido.” Una vez más, Yuuri asistió. “Y… estas exhausto y no tienes energías para nada.” Yuuri asistió una vez más. “Vamos, te llevare a casa.” Murmuro Víctor, ayudando a Yuuri a levantarse.

Yuuri cayo dormido en el momento en que Víctor lo llevo hasta su auto. “Erm… ¿estas lo suficientemente despierto para darme la dirección?” pero Yuuri ya estaba dormido. Con un suspiro de derrota, Víctor encendió el auto. “Supongo que le haré saber a tu próximo profesor que no vas a ir.” Dijo Víctor, saliendo de su sitio en el estacionamiento. “Honestamente Yuuri, ¿tendré que manejar alrededor hasta que despiertes y me digas a donde debo ir?” Víctor río. así que eso fue lo que hizo.

Víctor manejo alrededor por más de una hora, pero Yuuri parecía estar completamente fuera de si este – este al parecer era el primer descanso apropiado que tenía en semanas. “Realmente empujas mis limites morales, sabes.” Víctor río con un suave suspiro mientras conducía por su calle y entraba a su estacionamiento. “Yuuri, odio despertarte de tu descanso, pero tienes que despertar ahora. No te puedo cargar adentro.” Bromeo Víctor mientras sacudía gentilmente a Yuuri. “¡Yuuri… Yuuri… Yuuri…!” Víctor continúo sacudiendo a Yuuri hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

“¿Víctor…?” murmuro Yuuri, sus ojos se ajustaban y su cabeza continuaba palpitando mientras volvía a toser violentamente una vez más, rodando sus ojos ante su desagradable tos. ¿De dónde venía su tos de todas maneras?

“Al menos mantente despierto lo suficiente para que pueda llevarte adentro de la casa.” Víctor abrió la puerta de Yuuri, ayudándolo a salir. Tuvo una lucha con la puerta principal, y después tuvo que detener a Makkachin, pero finalmente, logro llevar a Yuuri dentro de la casa y arriba de las escaleras, dejándolo sobre la cama del cuarto de invitados. “Por hoy, veme como un amigo en vez de un profesor.” Víctor suspiro suavemente, dejando las mantas sobre él.

“Ya lo hago…” murmuro Yuuri, tosiendo otra vez antes de desvanecerse completamente una vez más. eso hizo a Víctor sonreír profundamente. “¿Víctor?”

“¿Hmm?”

"Gracias…” murmuro Yuuri, su voz era grave mientras sonreía contento. “Por cuidar de mí.” Víctor estaba seguro que tener un estudiante dormido en su casa está definitivamente en contra de cualquier política de la universidad, pero realmente no pudo evitar el cuidar de él. no cuando Yuuri necesitaba a alguien.

“Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, Yuuri.” Víctor río. “Descansa.” Dijo, cerrando la puerta. Ahora todo lo que debía hacer era envía un e-mail al otro profesor de Yuuri sobre el otro examen de ensayo, y dejar un aviso para cancelar su próxima clase. “Ahora no, Makka.” Víctor río. “Deja descansar a Yuuri.”

\--------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que pasaron varios días pero retomando la velocidad de las traducciones 😊


	13. Capitulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri despierta en un ambiente que no le es familiar.

\------------------------------------------------------

La cabeza de Yuuri se sentía un poco confusa. Podía sentir unas suaves sabanas de satín debajo de su cuerpo, almohadas de plumas bajo su cabeza y un grueso y pesado edredón sobre su cuerpo. Se despertó por una fuerte tos que llego raspando su pecho. Con un gruñido, abrió sus ojos, ajustándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Las paredes eran de un color gris pálido, completado por cajoneras blancas y gabinetes. Se sentó, alcanzando sus lentes en el gabinete del lado. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

“¡Oh, estas despierto! Estaba justo por despertarte.” Víctor sonrió mientras entraba al dormitorio.

“Donde… donde…” comenzó Yuuri, perdiendo el tren de sus pensamientos mientras trataba de enfocarse e ignoraba el zumbido en la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras tocia otra vez, su garganta ahora picaba y ardía.

“Oh erm… ayer te desvaneciste. En clases. Estabas bastante ido y no pudiste decirme donde vivías así que yo… te traje a mi casa.” Admitió Víctor, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla. Pudo ver un leve sonrojo en la cara de Yuuri. “¿Espero que no te importe?” Yuuri se giró y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

“¡El examen!” Yuuri casi grito con alarma, cortado por una fuerte tos mientras de pronto recordaba el segundo examen que se suponía que tenía que tomar. Víctor río.

“Lo vas a tomar el lunes. Envié un par de e-mails por ti.” Yuuri suspiro con alivio.

“Gracias.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente, su garganta quemaba mientras siseaba por el dolor en la parte de atrás de su cuello. “¿Tienes alguna aspirina? Me duele mucho la cabeza.” Gruño Yuuri mientras una bola de suave pelo café entro saltando a la habitación.

“Makka espera –“ Makkachin paso junto a Víctor y salto justo sobre la cama. Yuuri río mientras el poodle saltaba sobre él.

“Tú debes ser la famosa Makkachin.” Río Yuuri, dándole una caricia y un abrazo.

“Lo siento por ella.” Bufo Víctor. “Te traeré algo de agua y una aspirina. ¿Te traigo el desayuno?” dijo Víctor, una mano en el marco de la puerta mientras se preparaba para irse.

“No, yo bajare. Solo… dame un momento para lograr mantenerme estable.” Yuuri río.

“Está bien, te espero abajo. Oh, solo para que sepas, el baño está en el cuarto de al lado y abajo es todo un espacio abierto. Con suerte podrás encontrar el camino.” Yuuri asistió en agradecimiento mientras Víctor dejaba la habitación. Tomo tu teléfono, que, para su gran sorpresa, aun tenia batería. Lo desbloqueo para encontrar un nuevo mensaje de Phichit.

De: Peach                                                                                                                                                    ¿Dónde estás? ¿Vendrás a casa el fin de semana?

Para: Peach                                                                                                                                                   Erm… tal vez… te aviso

Yuuri gentilmente empujo a Makkachin fuera de su regazo y se salió de las sabanas de satín. “Vamos, vamos abajo a buscar a Víctor.” Yuuri la motivo mientras dejaba la habitación, su teléfono en una mano mientras Makkachin lo seguía de cerca. Yuuri admiraba el marcado contraste entre las paredes de un fuerte blanco y los pisos de madera caoba. Bajo por la escalera de madera – el piso de caoba continuaba por el comedor y la cocina, donde estaba Víctor.

“La aspirina está aquí.” Dijo Víctor, apuntando a una botella de agua que estaba sobre la isla de la cocina de mármol. “Y el desayuno está casi listo.” El olor de los waffles y el tocino llenaban la casa mientras Yuuri sonreía y se sentaba en la silla alta, Makkachin a sus pies.

“Gracias.” Yuuri tomo dos tabletas y las paso con la mitad de la botella de agua mientras Víctor dejaba el desayuno frente a él.

“Deberías quedarte por el fin de semana. Makkachin disfrutaría de la compañía.” Eso tomo por sorpresa a Yuuri. ¡no podía! Víctor podía ser su amigo, paro aun así seguía siendo su profesor. Eso no sería apropiado.

“N-no, no puedo.” Expreso Yuuri. “Sigues siendo mi profesor.” Le recordó. “Y–yo no debería quedarme.” Murmuro mientras cortaba el waffles. “Probablemente debería irme después de desayunar… pero realmente aprecio que me dejaras quedarme en la noche.” Víctor no debería sentirse decepcionado, pero lo hizo.

“Si te vas en el estado en el que estas ahora solo vas a volver a terminar en mi cuarto de huéspedes.” Bromeo Víctor. “Puedes quedarte por el fin de semana hasta que te sientas mejor.” Razono Víctor y para ser justos, tenía razón. Yuuri no se sentiría mejor ni física ni mentalmente en el departamento de Phichit.

“¿Estas seguro?” preguntó Yuuri. “¿No le importara a tu prometida?” interrogo, preguntándose donde estaba ella de todas maneras.

 “Puedo llevarte a clases el lunes." Dijo Víctor, sirviéndose un vaso de agua. “Así que no te preocupes, solo son dos noches más, también te puedes quedar.” Yuuri dudo, pero asistió.

“Está bien. Gracias.” Yuuri sonrió cariñosamente.

“No hay problema. Dentro de una hora tengo que sacar a caminar a Makkachin, ¿quiere acompañarme?” pregunto Víctor mientras Yuuri terminaba su desayuno.

“Lo haría, pero… pienso que en realidad no deberíamos ser… ya sabes, ¿que sucedería si alguien nos ve?” expreso Yuuri con preocupación mientras Makkachin subía a sus piernas llamando por atención.

“Oh… tienes razón.” Bufo Víctor. “Perdón por preguntar.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “Siéntete libre de saquear mi cocina, date el gusto – sé que no has estado comiendo apropiadamente.” Víctor se paró frente a su asiento. “Las aspirinas si las necesitas están en el mueble izquierdo de allí, puedes utilizar mis cosas si quieres ducharte. Ya colgué una bata en el colgador para ti.” Yuuri le dio una sonrisa agradecida.

“Gracias, creo que tomare una ducha cuando saques a caminar a Makkachin. Esperemos que no me desmaye en la ducha.” Bufo Yuuri, masajeando sus sienes, mientras trataba de no toser y botar sus pulmones.

“¿Que debo hacer si te encuentro desmayado en mi ducha?” pregunto Víctor, parte en broma y en parte preocupado. Yuuri río.

“Supongo que encontrarme desmayado desnudo en el baño es muy diferente de desmayarme en el salón de clases, ¿no es así?” Yuuri río nervioso.

“No tienes que ducharte ahora.” Dijo Víctor. “Puedes ducharte más tarde o mañana si es que aun te sientes algo mareado.” Yuuri murmuro.

“Ya veré como me siento.” Resoplo Yuuri con otra fuerte tos. “Aún tengo que terminar la próxima parte de mi tesis y prepararme para el examen que perdí el viernes en la tarde.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de frustración, gruñendo al recordar su tesis. “¡Dios! Ni siquiera recuerdo que estaría en el examen! ¡No recuerdo nada de lo que estudie!” gruño Yuuri.

“No te preocupes de eso aun, al menos mejórate un poco primero.” Sugirió Víctor. “Te ayudare a estudiar para tu prueba mañana, ¿si quieres?” ofreció Víctor.

“Si, lo apreciaría – literalmente no sé nada…” Yuuri suspiro con alivio. Makkachin comenzó a rascar la pierna de Víctor, presumiblemente para llamar la atención.

“¿Que pasa? ¿Ya quieres salir a pasear? Está bien, está bien vamos.” Víctor suspiro suavemente. Se levantó, tomando la correa de Makkachin desde un gancho en la pared. “Volvemos en veinte.” Dijo Víctor desde la puerta mientras la abría.

“Te veo después.” Yuuri miro al par irse. Sacando su teléfono para avisar a Phichit.

Para: Peach                                                                                                                                                      Planes este fin de semana… nos encontramos el lunes? :3

De: Peach                                                                                                                                                   Cuídate 👀👀

Para: Peach                                                                                                                                                        No me des esos ojos –

Después de unos diez minutos, Yuuri se arrastró fuera del sofá y fue al refrigerador y la despensa para ver que había para almorzar. Víctor había sido tan generoso al dejar a Yuuri quedarse por el fin de semana. ¿Qué mejor manera para agradecerle que hacer el almuerzo? Yuuri registro por la despensa, sacando un paquete de pasta. En el refrigerador tuvo bastante suerte al encontrar crema y varios tipos de quesos – Wow, a Víctor realmente le gustaba el queso – algo de pollo y también champiñones. Yuuri supuso que podría hacer un plato rápido de ¿pasta?

Podría estar mal alimentado, deshidratado, cansado y ser descuidado con su cuidado personal, pero podía mantenerse lo suficientemente alerta para cocinar. Yuuri se tono su tiempo picando la carne y los vegetales. La cabeza de Yuuri estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco mareada, sus ojos comenzaban a desenfocarse. Dejo el cuchillo, sus manos apretaron la cubierta de mármol mientras apretaba sus ojos cerrados, tratando de quitar el dolor detrás de sus ojos. Yuuri tomo el cuchillo una vez más y continuo. Escucho a Víctor cuando volvió, pero no pareció notarlo. Víctor soltó a Makkachin de su correa y se quitó los zapatos.

Víctor miro a Yuuri en la cocina, picando algo. Se estaba acercando cuando –

“¡Oww!” siseo Yuuri, soltando el cuchillo.

“¡Yuuri!” Víctor se acercó rápidamente y abrió uno de los gabinetes, sacando un kit de primeros auxilios. Lo abrió, sacando una toallita desinfectante y una bandita. “Aquí, déjame ver.” Yuuri le mostro su dedo a Víctor, quien limpio el corte.

“Lo siento, solo estaba haciendo el almuerzo para cuando volvieras, pero mi cabeza comenzó a sentirse mareada otra vez y –“

“Yuuri.” lo interrumpió Víctor, vendando su dedo. “No te disculpes. Déjame hacerme cargo. Ve y hazle compañía a Makkachin, a ella le gustara.” Víctor río mientras se hacía cargo por Yuuri.

“Lo siento…” dijo Yuuri con un mohín.

“Solo me alegro de que no perdieras un dedo.” Bromeo Víctor. “Te avisare cuando termine.” Yuuri suspiro con alivio, sonriendo contento.

“Gracias. Entonces, voy a ir al baño.” Yuuri salió de la cocina, pero sin antes toser fuertemente. Dios, ¿cuándo lo ira de a dejar esto? Suspiro Yuuri. miro alrededor de la casa. En la repisa había una foto de quien asumió era la prometida de Víctor. era una toma de lado. Ella estaba de pie en la playa, cabello largo flotando por el viento, un sombrero de paja en su cabeza. Había otra – esta vez de Víctor, quien tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus frentes presionadas juntos. Se veían felices. Yuuri miro alrededor para ver algunas de las otras fotos. Había un par más colgadas en la pared y en lo gabinetes.

Yuuri estaba en el pie de la escalera cuando una fotografía en particular llamo su atención. Detuvo sus pasos y se acercó. La fotografía era un acercamiento de la prometida de Víctor – ella era hermosa. Tenía una sonrisa agradable, una corona de flores estaba sobre su cabeza, rosas blancas y rosadas con hojas verdes. Si su sonrisa tenía algo que decir de ella, es que era definitivamente perfecta para Víctor.

Yuuri subió las escaleras y se dirigió al baño y no se sorprendió al encontrar que la cubierta era de mármol, una gran bañera y una ducha donde se podía tener una fiesta dentro. Por supuesto que el baño de Víctor tenía que tener estilo y ser chic como el resto de su casa. Yuuri mojo su cara roja con agua, esperando que eso calmara su acelerado corazón antes de tener que volver abajo.

Yuuri gruño. ¿Por qué Víctor tenía que ser tan encantador? Era amable y atractivo y Yuuri se encontró a si mismo comenzando a ser atraído como si fuera un imán. Y entonces pensó en Charlie. Ya deberían ser dos meses desde ellos rompieron y Yuuri aún se encontraba a si mismo dándole sentido a lo que Charlie entendió de él. hasta este fin de semana. Cuando pensaba en Víctor trayéndolo a su casa y cuidando de él, bueno, tendría que ser un idiota si no encontraba a Víctor cautivador, al menos.

No solo eso, pero la forma en la Víctor fue tan comprensivo con su rompimiento y también la forma en la que sintió cuando Víctor lo abrazo en su oficina ese día. Yuuri encontró consuelo en Víctor, ese día, consuelo que Yuuri estaba seguro que no encontraría en mucho tiempo. Sin mencionar, que también se sintió seguro. Charlie tenía razón. La persona por la que Yuuri se sentía realmente atraído estaba en la cocina bajando las escaleras, haciendo el almuerzo. Esa persona era también… el profesor de Yuuri y…  estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Yuuri no pudo evitar la culpa abrumante que fluyo por el ante el pensamiento sobre el como el rompió el corazón de Charlie. O al menos, el cómo Charlie tuvo que romper su propio corazón por Yuuri. Charlie siempre fue sensible con las personas a su alrededor, pero especialmente con Yuuri. Charlie siempre había pensado en Yuuri primero, pero tono este tiempo, hubo alguien más en la mente de Yuuri. Yuuri saco su teléfono de su bolsillo.

Para: Charlie                                                                                                                                                   Creo que tenías razón, sobre lo que dijiste y… lo siento. Espero que estés bien 😊                                        Yuuri x

Con un suspiro conflictuado, Yuuri mojo una vez más su rostro y bajo las escaleras. Fue recibido por Makkachin, quien estaba esperándolo en el último peldaño cuando saliera. Los sentimientos conflictivos dejados de lado. Yuuri guió a Makkachin al sofá.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor escucho a Yuuri subir las escaleras y dejo salir una profunda reparación. Tener un estudiante en su casa debería sentirse como algo inmoral pero no se sentía así con Yuuri. Víctor supuso que podía dejar de lado la inmoralidad- ellos no eran solo un profesor y su estudiante. También eran amigos, y Yuuri… era uno de esos amigos que no se pierden. Era bueno de corazón, trabajador y se preocupaba por los otros. Tal vez un poco demasiado, pensó Víctor.

Yuuri era un personaje interesante. Víctor no estaba seguro de que, pero se sentía arrastrado por Yuuri. soltó el cuchillo y miro alrededor a la casa que él había construido con Valentina. Las fotografías en los gabinetes y repisas que ella había elegido, las paredes que ella había pintado. Cuanto más pensaba en valentina, más pensaba sobre Yuuri y finalmente, lo noto.

Víctor no lo había notado al comienzo, o al menos, conscientemente, no lo hizo. Yuuri era muy parecido a Valentina. El a menudo sucumbía ante su ansiedad, algunas veces su depresión inclinaba la balanza. Yuuri pensaba que ocultaba bien lo efectos de su depresión, pero Víctor podía ver a través de la fachada de Yuuri. cuando Valentina murió albergo un gran sentimiento de culpa por al menos dos años. De hecho, algunas veces aún estaba allí. Ese sentimiento de culpa aún estaba allí cuando miraba a Yuuri. Yuuri, quien era sorprendentemente parecido a Valentina – él era tan sensible, tan frágil y Víctor tenia esta necesidad de protegerlo, a penas. Porque Víctor nunca más quería revelar lo que había pasado con Valentina.

Pero la manera en la que disfrutaba el hablar con Yuuri, interactuar con Yuuri… Víctor no estaba seguro de si era porque veía partes de su prometida en él, si era en realidad porque Yuuri era en verdad una persona cálida y buena de corazón. Víctor podía ver más allá, incluso paso los limites morales al haber llevado a Yuuri a su casa, pasar tiempo juntos fuera de clases, pero si estaba pensando en Yuuri porque era mucho el parecido que tenía con Valentina entonces eso no estaba bien. Víctor no podía pasar de eso.

Víctor se sobresaltó de sus pensamientos mientras Yuuri bajaba por las escaleras, con el rostro rojo y el cabello desordenado.

“¿Te sientes algo mejor?” pregunto Víctor, pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“No realmente.” Yuuri podía sentir su pecho apretarse mientras tocia. “Mi cabeza se siente como si estuviera en otra dimensión y esta desagradable tos al parecer no va a desaparecer pronto.” Río, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Makkachin. “¿Esto es lo que sucede cuando te descuidas a ti mismo?” pregunto Yuuri, un poco sarcástico. Víctor río. En ese momento, el teléfono de Yuuri timbro. Lo desbloqueo para ver que era.

De: Charlie                                                                                                                                                       Está bien. ¡Ahora ve por el!  se feliz. Sabes que me puedes escribir cuando quieras, ¿cierto? Xx

Para: Charlie                                                                                                                                              Gracias. Lo sé, tu igual ^^

“Si. Si lo es.” Víctor río. “El almuerzo está listo.” Dijo Víctor, burlándose de Yuuri. Yuuri sonrió a su teléfono, envió una respuesta rápida, y lo dejo, yendo a la cocina.

“Gracias.” Yuuri se sonrojo suavemente. “Siento como si esta fuera mi primera comida real en semanas.” Yuuri río mientras se sentaba.

“Eso no es bueno sabias. ¿Necesito comenzar a comprarte el almuerzo y la cena también?  pregunto Víctor con una sonrisa cariñosa.

“¡N-no! No, eso no es necesario…” Protesto Yuuri. “No necesitas hacer eso.”

“Lo hare si continúas desvaneciéndote en clases.” Apunto Víctor. y para ser justos, tenía razón. La dieta de Yuuri, o al menos su falta de dieta, era abismal, y parte de la razón de la que se sintiera terrible. Yuuri acabo con su plato muy rápido y Víctor los llevo a la cocina antes de regresar. “¿Te sientes mejor después de comer?”

“Mmh… no lo sé… no siento como si mi estómago fuera a explotar, al menos.” Bromeo con una risa cansada. “Gracias por el almuerzo, Víctor.” sonrió Yuuri antes de levantarse y moverse al sofá, recostándose en el brazo del sofá.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor estaba sentado en la cocina, Makkachin dormía a sus pies, tipeando diapositivas para sus conferencias y planes para sus clases. Suspiro profundamente, escribiendo en su teclado.

“Yuuri, el otro día, ¿cubrimos neurociencia o no llegamos tan lejos?” pregunto Víctor, pero no hubo respuesta. “¿Yuuri?” se giró para ver a Yuuri, que estaba dormido en el sofá. Víctor se levantó de la barra y fue a un closet cercano, sacando una cálida manta. Silenciosamente, Víctor cubrió a Yuuri y apago las luces principales del salón y encendió una lámpara.

Víctor dio una mirada a Yuuri desde la barra del desayuno y suspiro suavemente. Víctor esperaba que no se sintiera incomodo en clases después de este fin de semana. Pobre Yuuri. Víctor no podía imaginarse realmente el cómo Yuuri se sentía – no lo pudo evitar, pero se preguntó quién sería la persona que Charlie pensó que Yuuri había caído en cambio. Yuuri realmente no había mencionado a muchos de sus otros amigos, a pesar de que, no era como si eso fuera asunto de Víctor. mientras pensaba, Makkachin despertó.

“¿Ahora despertaste de tu siesta?” lo arrullo Víctor con una suave sonrisa, quitándose de la barra y arrodillándose para darle una rápida caricia. “Mantente en silencio, Yuuri está durmiendo.” Silencio Víctor, aun así, Makkachin solo lo ignoro. Se acercó a Yuuri, recostándose en su pierna. “¡Makka! ¡Abajo!” siseo silenciosamente Víctor mientras se apresuraba para mantener alejada a Makkachin. Pero Víctor no logra alejarla antes de que Yuuri despertara. “¡Makka!” siseo una vez más. Yuuri gruño, sus ojos cansados lentamente se abrieron.

“Lo siento por Makka…” suspiro Víctor mientras Yuuri se sentaba, aún tenía una tos pectoral.

“Está bien…” murmuro mientras Makkachin subía al sofá. Yuuri instantáneamente sonrió, jalándola para arrullarla.

“Veo que la secuestraste.” Bromeo Víctor, levantándose de frente al sofá donde estaba arrodillado.

“Es en pago por haberme despertado.” Yuuri bostezo con una afectuosa sonrisa mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, rosando su rostro en la piel de Makkachin. Yuuri le dio una caricia mientras ella lamia su rostro, riendo por el sentimiento de cosquilla que sentía en su mejilla.

“¿Aun te sientes terrible?” Yuuri murmuro.

“Algo así… aunque me siento mejor, pero aun como basura.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente.

“Bueno, te dejo descansar.”

\------------------------------------------------------

El fin de semana paso rápido – Yuuri paso mucho tiempo en el sofá, acurrucándose con Makkachin y algunas veces, Víctor se acercaba para ayudarlo a prepararse para la prueba del lunes en la tarde.

“¿Estas seguro de que estarás bien?” pregunto Víctor mientras manejaba de camino a la universidad. “¿Durmiendo en el departamento de tus amigos otra vez?” Yuuri sonrió.

“Si.” Respondió. “Estaré bien. Además, aún tengo la llave de tu oficina, así que…” Yuuri sonrió suavemente.

“Muy bien entonces. No comiences a trabajar demasiado y dejar de comer otra vez.” Bromeo Víctor mientras se detenía a una cuadra de la universidad. “A menos que terminar en mi cuarto de invitados una vez más.” bromeo Víctor con una risa mientras cerraba las puertas del auto.

“Bueno.” Yuuri río. “Tengo que admitir, es una habitación de invitados bastante cómoda.” Comento Yuuri mientras caminaban el resto del camino al edificio de la universidad. “Y Makkachin es muy cálida y acogedora.”

“¡Sí que lo es!” acordó Víctor. “Ella te tomo bastante en el gusto, comenzaba a sentirme traicionado.” Río. “De todos modos, después de tu examen de hoy aún nos quedan un par de cajas en la biblioteca que no terminamos la semana pasada, así que ahora que te sientes mejor, podemos hacer eso.” Dijo Víctor mientras caminaban dentro del salón de conferencias. “También te comprare el almuerzo.”

“No tienes que hacer eso.” Apunto Yuuri, sentándose al frente del salón de conferencias, sacando su computadora.

“Lo hare de todos modos para asegurarme que no dejes de comer.” Guiño Víctor sacando un leve sonrojo de las mejillas de Yuuri. la clase comenzó a llenarse antes de que Yuuri tuviera oportunidad de replicar, así que, en cambio, miro a Víctor, quien había plastificado una sonrisa en su cara.

Yuuri suspiro contento, abriendo su computadora. El fin de semana había sido memorable – uno del que definitivamente tenía que comentar con Phichit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Capitulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri informa a sus amigos de su fin de semana.  
> Continua en su lucha para encontrar donde vivir.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri no estaba prestando mucha atención. Víctor estaba a menos de tres metros de distancia. Víctor, su profesor. Víctor, el hombre con quien había pasado todo el fin de semana. Y… la misma persona que hizo que Yuuri notara como se aceleraba su corazón y hacia que su rosto se pusiera escarlata. Era gracioso – nada había cambiado en la forma en la que Víctor lo trataba, aun así, Yuuri de pronto se encontró consiente de cada pequeña cosa que Víctor hacía. Yuuri no lo podía evitar, pero sentía como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas cada vez que Víctor miraba en su dirección, o la manera en la que su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando Víctor sonreía. Oh dios. Era un milagro el cómo había sobrevivido el fin de semana.

Yuuri se apoyó en su escritorio, su mejilla descansaba en la palma de su mano mientras miraba inevitablemente a Víctor. Dios, aún tenía sus tutorías con Víctor los miércoles, otra conferencia el jueves y viernes, así como también ayudarle con el resto de los paquetes de libros los martes. ¿Por qué Yuuri tuvo que caer por alguien diez años mayor, comprometido, y alguien con quien no podría salir comprometido o no, todo eso a la vez? Y por encima de todo eso, Víctor era una de las personas más consideradas y amables que había conocido. Sin mencionar totalmente fascinante.

Toda esta conferencia paso con un borrón. La información entraba por un oído y salía por el otro – Yuuri solo no pudo enfocarse. Especialmente cuando el hombre del que se dio cuenta había caído estaba junto frente a él. Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero noto la forma en la que su flequillo caía y casi cubría uno de esos grandes, ojos azules, o la forma en la que su sonrisa iluminaba el salón. Oh no. Yuuri había caído bien y verdaderamente por alguien que no podría tener. Yuuri solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando la conferencia termino. Fue rápido para guardar sus cosas, guardándolas descuidadamente en su bolso. Trato de hacer una huida tan rápido como fuera posible mientras le daba a Víctor un silencioso “Adiós.”

“¿Yuuri?” Yuuri se detuvo y se giró.

“¿Hmm?”

“¿Estas bien? Parecías… muy distraído.” Pregunto Víctor mientras caminaba alrededor de su escritorio, apoyándose en el borde. Oh hombre, Víctor tenia las mangas de su camisa parcialmente enrolladas en sus brazos y el botón superior desabrochado, su camisa aun se afirmaba dentro de la cintura de sus pantalones. La figura de Víctor era marcada, bien esculpida y Yuuri se encontró a si mismo incapaz de dejar de mirarlo.

“Oh…” Yuuri dudo. “Si, sí, estoy bien.” Contuvo su respiración tan ligeramente mientras trataba de detener su corazón que parecía querer salir por su garganta.

“Eso es bueno.” Víctor suspiro con alivio. “Solo pensé que tal vez te sentirías diferente alrededor de mi o algo.” Dijo Víctor suavemente, sus cejas frunciéndose ligeramente, formando una arruga justo sobre su arco.

“¡Oh! ¡N-no, no es eso! Yo supongo que solo estoy… distraído.” Yuuri sonrió levemente mientras torcia la correa de su bolso. Además, Yuuri supuso que Víctor no estaba equivocado – Yuuri sentía que sus sentimientos eran diferentes acerca de Víctor. Solo que, probablemente no en la forma en la que Víctor pensaba. “Estoy bien.” Víctor sonrió.

“Me alegro.” Respondió Víctor. “Así que… ¿te veo mañana?”

“S-sí, te veo mañana.” Yuuri podía sentir su rostro, de un rojo profundo mientras dejaba el salón de conferencias y se dirigía a la biblioteca.

Urgh. La lista de cosas de que hacer de Yuuri era tan larga. Trabajo de tesis… exámenes de revisión… encontrar un lugar para rentar… Yuuri dejo salir un profundo suspiro, sacando una página web llena de posibles departamentos para rentar. Reviso por departamentos de una habitación, estudios, departamentos de dos plantas, ¡pero la renta era ridícula – casi seiscientos dólares al mes! ¡Ni un estudiante podría pagar eso! Había una casa compartida buscando por un compañero de casa, así como también un departamento con dos camas, también buscando por un compañero de piso. Además de eso, casi no había nada ni un lugar en el que Yuuri pudiese tener su propio espacio.

Yuuri decidió intentar con uno de los más baratos departamentos de un piso. Saco su teléfono, las manos temblorosas marcaron el número de la agencia en la pantalla. Después de algunos timbres, alguien respondió.

“¿H-hola? ¿Yo umm… me preguntaba si – si el piso de una cama en la segunda avenida aún estaba disponible?” tartamudeo Yuuri mientras su corazón palpitaba, sus nervios crecían mientras ansiosamente esperaba por una respuesta.

“Déjeme revisar.” Después de una pausa, la corredora regreso. “Lo siento, ese acaba de ser tomado por alguien.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro cansado.

“No importa. Gracias…” murmuro Yuuri.

“Tenga un buen día.” Yuuri corto la llamada. Parte de él estaba agradecida de que la llamada hubiera terminado, aun así, la otra parte estaba decepcionada porque aún no encontraba un lugar para rentar. Con un suspiro de derrota, continuo su búsqueda.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Yuuri colapso en el sofá tan pronto como llego a casa.

“Dos preguntas.” Dijo Phichit, saliendo de la cocina. “Uno, ¿donde fuiste el fin de semana?” Oh si, Yuuri había dicho que le diría. “Dos, ¿como estuvo tu clase?” Yuuri río, acomodándose para que él se sentara.

“Bueno para responder a la pregunta uno, erm… yo uhh…” Yuuri podía sentir como sudaba ligeramente mientras trataba de conseguir una respuesta. “Básicamente yo uhh… me desmaye en clases y Víctor no sabía dónde estaba viviendo así que me llevo a su casa y…” Yuuri se dio cuenta de que había vomitado todo eso fuera.

“¿Te desmayaste? Jesús. Yuuri, ¡¿estás bien?!” pregunto Phichit con alarma y Yuuri asistió rápidamente.

“¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!” prometió. “Solo fue sobrecarga de trabajo supongo.” Murmuro, su rostro ardiendo con vergüenza. “Pase el fin de semana con Víctor… él se hizo cargo de mí.” Murmuro, su rostro caliente y sonrojado. El rostro de Phichit era tan presumido mientras sus orejas se coloreaban. Con un quejido, su rostro se tornó de un rojo brillante y suspiro.

“Así que te quedaste allí, ¿huh? ¿Es bueno en la cama?” Sonrió, pero Yuuri gruño dentro de un cojín.

“¡No digas eso…!” Yuuri gruño, su rostro estaba cerca a de entrar en combustión. “¡Dios no dormí con el! ¡Jesús!”

“¿Cuál es la conmoción? Bienvenido a casa, Yuuri.” Chris salió de su dormitorio, una copa de vino en una mano y sus gafas en la otra.

“Yuuri estaba por contarnos acerca de su apasionante aventura en la casa de Víctor.” Chris se apoyó en un brazo del sofá.

“¿Oh? Víctor, ¿Como Víctor tu profesor?” Yuuri asistió “hazlo continua.” Bromeo, riendo mientras el rostro de Yuuri se acaloraba cada vez más.

“No, ¡oh dios mío!” Yuuri suspiro con vergüenza. “Solo me dejo dormir en su cuarto de invitados, ¡eso es todo! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Sabía que no tendría que haber dicho nada de esto a ustedes!” Chris y Phichit no lo pudieron evitar, pero explotaron en una risa histérica.

“Oh Yuuri.” lo molesto Chris. “Eres adorable.” Río mientras Yuuri soportaba la humillación. “¿Así que? Víctor. ¿es agradable?” pregunto Chris, moviéndose del brazo del sofá para sentarse en el brazo de la silla. Yuuri asistió tímidamente.

“Lo es.”

“¿Y caliente?” Yuuri asistió nuevamente.

“¿Y soltero?”

“Y comprometido.” Yuuri aporto antes de fruncir las cejas.

“¿Comprometido?” Yuuri asistió.

“No se mucho sobre ella, pero es muy linda. Y si algo tienen que decir las muchas, muchas fotos que Víctor tiene de ella en su casa tienen algo que decir, es que ella luce perfecta para él.” murmuro Yuuri.

“¿Ella?” Phichit levanto una ceja, y Yuuri asistió. “Bueno que me condenen, eso es complicado.” Yuuri se encogió de hombros. “¿Es esto como… un enamoramiento del tipo “Wow eres caliente” o seria como un enamoramiento del tipo “voy a planear mi futuro contigo”?” pregunto Phichit, pero Yuuri se encogió de hombros una vez más.

“¿Hay algún intermedio? Porque si lo hay probablemente sería ese.” Resoplo Yuuri.

“Supongo.” Dijo Chris. “Entonces, ¿sería como un enamoramiento del tipo “definitivamente robo mi corazón y voy a sufrir en silencio.”?” Eso hizo reír a Yuuri.

“Esa probablemente sería la mejor descripción. ¿Podíamos cambiar el tema ahora?” pregunto Yuuri con mala cara.

“Bueno supongo que ya te atormentamos lo suficiente. ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente.

“Bueno creo que falle mi examen así que eso es genial. Aún tengo una aterrorizante cantidad de trabajo en mi tesis así que eso es genial también.” murmuro Yuuri. “¿Sabes es, como cuando tienes muchas cosas que hacer y solo quieres dormir una siesta? Ese soy yo.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro aproblemado, abrazando el brazo del sofá.

“Bueno, solo te quedan cuatro o cinco meses.” Apunto Phichit. “Estoy seguro de que lo puedes hacer, especialmente si te metes dentro de los pantalones de tu profesor.” Bromeo Phichit con una mueca. Avergonzado una vez más a Yuuri quien tomo un cojín, arrojándolo en la dirección de Phichit. “¡Oww – hey! ¡Estaba bromeando!” protesto Phichit.

“No lo estabas.” Yuuri dijo sin rodeos.

“Tienes razón, no lo estaba.” Phichit bromeo otra vez, ganándose otro cojín en su cara. Chris solo se sentó y río.

“Te merecías eso.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue extraño cuando Víctor volvió a casa y de pronto solo eran Makkachin y él una vez más. incluso cuando ya había sido así por casi tres años, él se sintió mucho más solo. Era increíble lo rápido lo que se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Yuuri. Quizás era porque por casi tres años había estado solo, levantándose por sí mismo, así que tan pronto cuando una segunda persona entro en su vida personal, incluso si era su estudiante, Víctor se encontró a si mismo ansioso por mantener esa compañía.

Tal vez no era lo correcto, esperar colgarse de Yuuri solamente para tener a alguien con quien hablar, o alguien con quien compartir algo de su vida personal. Pero Víctor genuinamente disfrutaba hablar con Yuuri o pasar tiempo con él. Yuuri era probablemente la primera persona en casi tres años que Víctor quería que estuviese cerca fuera de su círculo profesional. Solo había algo en Yuuri que arrastraba a Víctor, algo que Víctor encontraba tan atrayente. Tal vez era su dulzura, pero aun así tímida personalidad, o tal vez era la forma en la que interactuaban con el otro – ellos solo encajaban.

Víctor dejo su llave en el bowl en el gabinete. Se detuvo, tomando el marco de la foto de Valentina. Se suponía que Víctor se casaría con ella. Tenían una fecha, un lugar, ella incluso había elegido su vestido que aún estaba colgado en su closet. Así que no era difícil imaginarse lo devastado que Víctor estaba al ir a cancelar su reservación al hotel, a la pastelería para cancelar el pastel, y a todos los invitados llorando. Lo que fue peor es que Víctor no sabía cómo explicarle a Makkachin que ella ya no volvería. Con un profundo suspiro, dejo la foto y dejo su maletín en el sofá. Víctor inmediatamente se acercó a Makkachin, quien pacientemente esperaba en el piso de la cocina por atención.

“Estoy en casa.” le arrullo, besando su frente. “¿Vamos a darte de comer? ¿Si?” Víctor le dio una rápida caricia y se levantó, estirándose sobre la cubierta de la cocina para sacar un sobre de comida para perro. Abrió el sobre, apretándolo fuertemente en el plato de comida de Makkachin y mezclándolo con una taza de comida seca. “Aquí tienes.” Sonrío cariñosamente, dejando el bowl frente a ella. “Déjame llenar tu plato de agua.” Víctor rápidamente levanto el bowl y lo relleno, dejándolo frente a ella.

Cuando Víctor se movió para sentarse en el sofá, noto como Makkachin usaba su nariz para arrastras su bowl hacia él. “No eres tú la más linda.” Víctor río, rascando rápidamente sus orejas. “¿Disfrutas eso? ¿Si?” Víctor pregunto mientras Makkachin masticaba su comida. “Te admiro por no quejarte por comer la misma comida todos los días, sabes. Yo creo que moriría.” Bromeo. Una vez que Makkachin termino de comer rápidamente se acercó al sofá para unirse a Víctor. “¿Estas lista para salir a caminar? ¿Si? Vamos ve a tomar algo de agua antes.” Makkachin corrió a su bowl de agua, para beber algo. “Vamos, entonces vamos andando.”

Tan pronto Víctor se levantó, Makkachin inmediatamente lo siguió. Víctor tomo su correa de la pared y lo aseguro a su collar. “Dame un segundo, sentada.” Instruyo Víctor, y Makkachin solo lo hizo. Víctor tomo su abrigo cruzado del colgador de abrigos y se lo puso antes de ponerse sus zapatos. “Vamos.” Víctor tomo la correa de Makkachin y abrió la puerta.

“¿Que piensas sobre Yuuri?” pregunto Víctor mientras caminaban. “¿No es agradable? puedo notar que disfrutaste de su compañía.” Le arrullo, cruzo rápidamente la calle. “Es muy dulce, amable también.” suspiro Víctor. “Es tímido a pesar de todo, y ansioso. Pero tiene un corazón de oro.” Víctor río. “¿No te recuerda a mami?” Víctor sonrió amargamente mientras suspiraba para sí mismo. “Yuuri es muy preocupado, también es sensible. Pienso que Yuuri es realmente alguien fascinante. ¿No lo crees?” Víctor río, levanto su cara.

Makkachin solo ladro, y Víctor suspiro una vez más. De todas maneras, no era como si ella entendiera de lo que él estaba hablando. “¿Por qué de todas maneras te digo esto? No es como si me entendieras.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri primero toco la puerta.

“Adelante.” Yuuri abrió la puerta, y entro, su corazón corría a cien kilómetros por hora. “Hey, Yuuri.” Víctor le dio una carismática sonrisa, y Yuuri trago un bulto en su garganta. “¿Como estuvo tu prueba el otro día? No tuve oportunidad para preguntarte por eso.” Yuuri gruño mientras se sentaba en el asiento frente a al escritorio de Víctor.

“Se podría decir que estuvo bien pero también no quiero tener ese tipo de fe en mí mismo.” Murmuro, pero Víctor río suavemente.

“Estoy seguro que lo hiciste genial.” Dijo Víctor alentándolo mientras Yuuri sonreía suavemente. “Además, te ayude a estudiar para ese examen.” Guiño Víctor, sacando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuuri. “Así que estoy seguro que lo hiciste bien.”

“Si… tienes razón. Solo estoy asustado de haberlo arruinado.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro estresado, sus cejas frunciéndose. “Sé que solo era una prueba de ensayo, pero aun así…”

“Eres inteligente, Yuuri. estoy seguro de que lo hiciste bien. Y si no fue así, aún hay tiempo para repasar. También te ayudare.” Prometió Víctor, sacando un suspiro de alivio, junto con unas mejillas rojas de Yuuri.

“Gracias.” Dijo suavemente, sintiendo un poco menos de presión y estrés.

“¿Como está yendo tu tesis?” pregunto Víctor, levantándose para apoyarse en el borde del escritorio.

“Estoy algo atrasado con el calendario.” Suspiro Yuuri. “Debería tener la próxima sección lista ahora, pero estoy retrasado.” Murmuro Yuuri, sus cejas arrugándose en el centro.

“¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?” amablemente ofreció Víctor mientras Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de derrota.

“Por favor.” Yuuri se encogió de hombros. “Lo siento, supongo que solo estoy batallando por el momento.” Suspiro profundamente mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro.

“¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?”

“Supongo que solo tengo muchas cosas en mi mente.” Gruño Yuuri. “Realmente no estoy seguro de en qué dirección llevar la siguiente parte de mi tesis y estoy comenzando a pensar que debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de comenzarla. Y por sobre todo eso y bueno, el resto de mi licenciatura… también estoy teniendo un tiempo difícil al buscar un lugar para rentar.” Yuuri frunció las cejas, recordando todas las llamadas de teléfono decepcionantes que había hecho esa semana. “Es una época realmente complicada para buscar un lugar para rentar.” Bufo Yuuri, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano mientras apoyaba su codo en el escritorio. “Los estudiantes llevan viviendo en sus departamentos por más de medio año, ninguno se mudará pronto, sin embargo, muchos dueños de casa ofrecen contratos a corto plazo que solo cubren algunos meses de mi licenciatura. Los otros que lo hacen son demasiado costosos o ya están arrendados.”

“Sabes… si necesitas un lugar para quedarte mi cuarto de invitados continua libre.” Ofreció Víctor, pero Yuuri lo miro hacia arriba alarmado.

“¿Q-que? ¡No, no puedo!” chillo Yuuri. “Ya invadí tu privacidad durante el fin de semana.” Gruño, su mirada se dirigió al piso bajo el. “A-además, eres mi profesor.” Murmuro bajo, mirando hacia su regazo.

“Pero también somos amigos. Y es muy normal para los amigos el vivir juntos.” Razono Víctor y Yuuri supuso que tenía un punto.

“No puedo.” Suspiro Yuuri. “Estaré bien, encontrare donde vivir. Incluso si tengo que vivir en el sofá de Phichit o en tu oficina solo es por los próximos cuatro o cinco meses.” Razono.

“Bueno, ¿y que hay de tu licenciatura? También, vas a necesitar un lugar donde vivir entonces.” Yuuri solo se encogió de hombros.

“Supongo, que venciendo un dragón a la vez.” Yuuri río con un suave bufido. “Supongo que siempre me puedo mudar de regreso a Japón, pero… hay una razón por la cual me fui de allí en primer lugar.” Expreso Yuuri, tratando de armar su futuro en su cabeza.

“Bueno si no encuentras un lugar pronto déjame saberlo. La oferta sigue en pie.” Víctor sonrió cálidamente. Yuuri lo pensó. La casa de Víctor era agradable. También se sintió bienvenido, y Yuuri se sintió como en casa. Pero entonces Yuuri recordó que no solo Víctor y Makkachin vivían allí.

“Q-que hay sobre…” no le tomo mucho tiempo a Víctor el poner todas las piezas juntas.

“Solo somos Makkachin y yo.” Víctor suspiro tristemente. “Valentina, ella… ella falleció. Hace casi tres años.”

“Oh… lo siento por eso…” murmuro Yuuri, sintiendo de pronto como si no debería haber preguntado. Miro alrededor de la oficina a los cuadros de sus fotografías y después recordó la casa de Víctor. Las fotografías de sus vacaciones en la pared, su compromiso, todas eran normales, pero la que siempre le llamo la atención fue el portarretrato que estaba en el gabinete en la puerta principal. Yuuri por supuesto, no pensó que fuera extraño al principio, pero ahora le encontraba una razón.

“Está bien.” Sonrió Víctor. “Realmente nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, o, mejor dicho, realmente nunca había tenido a nadie con quien hablar sobre esto.” Víctor suspiro profundamente. “Pero… ella falleció no mucho antes de que nosotros supuestamente nos casaríamos. Así que... solo somos yo y Makkachin.” Sonrió tristemente. De pronto Yuuri no estaba seguro de como sentirse.

Parte de él se sentía terrible por Víctor, quien nunca se casaría con el amor de su vida, o tendría hijos con ella, o envejecer con ella. Víctor nunca le compraría sus flores para el día de San Valentín, o regalos de Navidad. Yuuri no podía comenzar a imaginarse lo devastado que estuvo, y aún estaba. Yuuri tenía preguntas. Las que obviamente nunca haría, pero eso no significaba que no las tuviera. El corazón de Yuuri se apretó. Y entonces una parte de él pensó… bueno… Víctor ya no la volvería a ver, estaba disponible y ¿tal vez Yuuri podría tener una oportunidad? Pero entonces Yuuri suspiro mentalmente porque… a quien engañaba Yuuri – por supuesto que Víctor no estaba interesado en Yuuri de esa manera. Víctor ni siquiera estaba interesado en los hombres. Maldición, Víctor probablemente ni siquiera estaba interesado en alguien más, ahora o incluso en un futuro cercano. Yuuri sintió culpa por siquiera pensar en eso. Frunció sus cejar, empujando sus sentimientos hacia abajo.

“Pero fue hace mucho tiempo.” Y solo así, Víctor tenía otra gran sonrisa en su rostro, una que calmo los crecientes nervios de Yuuri y visiblemente se relajó. “Así que si realmente estas luchando por encontrar un lugar para rentar, mi oferta continua en pie.” Víctor sonrió. “Se cuán difícil es el encontrar un lugar para rentar así que, si en algún momento cambias de opinión, a Makkachin no le importaría tener un compañero de casa y… supongo que a mí tampoco me importaría.” Víctor sonrió, sacando un leve sonrojo de las mejillas de Yuuri.

“Lo pensare.”

\------------------------------------------------------


	15. Capitulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri está teniendo una pequeña crisis por su situación de vivienda. Pero, aun hay otra opción disponible.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“¿Hola?” Una voz temblorosa dijo silenciosamente en el teléfono. “¿Estoy llamando para preguntar por el anuncio de arriendo del departamento en Leek Road? Me preguntaba si aún continuaba disponible.” Pregunto Yuuri, lápiz y papel en una mano y su computadora encendida.

“Si, ese departamento aun continua disponible.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. “La renta es de seiscientos dólares al mes, y el deposito por un contrato de doce meses es de mil doscientos dólares, que serán devueltos al termino del contrato.” El corazón de Yuuri de desplomo. No había manera en la que pudiera pagar eso. “¿Quisiera reservar una visita?” oh no, Yuuri estaba entrando en pánico. No podía decirle que no, ¡cuando estúpido se vería! Pero tampoco podía decir que si – ¿qué pasaba si era presionado a que lo rentara? De ni una manera, de ni una manera. Con las manos temblorosas corto la llamada sin pensarlo dos veces.

El aliento de Yuuri temblaba mientras revisaba la lista de propiedades. Esa debía ser la tercera llamada que hacía en el día y eso ya era suficiente ansiedad, de hecho, era más de lo que podía manejar por un día. Yuuri gruño. No estaba yendo a absolutamente ni un lado. Yuuri miro su teléfono hacia abajo. Ya eran más de las cinco y media – nadie contestaría el teléfono a esta hora. Yuuri dejo salir un gruñido exhausto mientras continuaba calificando varias agencias de propiedades para encontrar un lugar con una renta razonable para rentar, pero aun así no había tenido mucha suerte.

Se dio por vencido por la noche. Cerrando su computadora, suspiro profundamente mientras conectaba su teléfono en el enchufe en la pared, acomodándose en el sofá de la oficina de Víctor. pero Yuuri no podía dormir. ¿Cómo podía dormir? Era esencialmente un indigente, bajo presión y estresado por su licenciatura, a una fracción de un colapso. Yuuri estaba constantemente en un estado de inseguridad. Esto se sentía horrible. Para ser realista sabía que si lo preguntaba, Charlie le daría un lugar donde quedarse, sin preguntas. Un lugar para vivir, como el que tenían antes. Pero no le podía hacer eso. Yuuri ya había roto su corazón. Y Víctor también, todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar y el cuarto de invitados seria suyo. Pero Yuuri tampoco podía hacer eso. Se sentía invasivo e… incorrecto.

Para: Víctor

Robe tu oficina por la noche (´△｀)

De: Víctor

Haha, está bien. ¡Buenas noches!

\-------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri ya estaba despierto y aun buscando departamentos para rentar cuando Víctor llego a la oficina. Víctor abrió la puerta, camino adentro para ver a Yuuri tendido en el sofá, soltando un suspiro de frustración.

“Deberías comer algo. He notado que actualmente te alteras cuando no te traigo el desayuno.” Bromeo Víctor mientras Yuuri hacia un puchero. “¡Es tu favorito!” dijo con un tono animado, sacando un puchero de Yuuri.

“Eso no es verdad.” Yuuri gruño suavemente, arrastrándose hacia a Víctor mientras tomaba su croissant y café. “No me altero si no tomo desayuno.”

“Si lo haces. Así que come.” Dijo Víctor, sentándose junto a Yuuri.

“Gracias.” Sonrió amablemente, desenvolviendo el croissant.

“¿Aún buscas un lugar para vivir?” Yuuri asistió. Víctor se inclinó, examinando las fotos de las propiedades que Yuuri estaba mirando. “Definitivamente aquí no. ¡Mira la humedad en el techo!” Víctor apunto a un punto en el techo.

“Es solo por seis meses.” Suspiro Yuuri. “Estaré bien.”

“Bueno, ¿que pasara después de esos seis meses? ¿vas a atravesar por este mismo proceso de frustración?” Y bueno, Víctor tenía un buen punto. Después tendría que encontrar un lugar más permanente para vivir, lo que sería muy molesto. Yuuri suspiro.

“Supongo que tienes razón.” Yuuri suspiro profundamente. “Próximo.” Yuuri cerro la pestaña.

“Este también tiene daños por el agua en las paredes. Al menos, eso no sería bueno para tus pulmones.” Dijo Víctor, señalando la foto. “Tendrías que pagar extra para solucionar eso.” Yuuri arrugo sus cejas.

“Solo no puedo encontrar ninguno que se ajuste a mi presupuesto. Todo lo que quiero es un departamento de una cama o algo así que pueda pagar para poder rentar.” Gruño Yuuri, cerrando la pestaña y volviendo al departamento previo de su lista. “Este está bien, tiene cocina y un baño, una cama… pero la renta es ridícula.” Suspiro. “No hay manera en la que pueda pagar más de doscientos dólares a la semana.”

“Bueno, creo que debería comer primero antes de ponerte todo arisco, y entonces trata de volver a mirar otra vez en un momento más.” Yuuri suspiro, sus cejas fruncidas.

“Tienes razón. Gracias por el desayuno.” Sonrió suavemente, mordiendo su croissant.

“Deberías mirar un poco más alejado de la ciudad de lo que vives actualmente.” Dijo Víctor. “¿La renta podría ser un poco más barata? Dado que los precios son menores que en la ciudad.” Yuuri murmuro mientras pensaba.

“Es solo que siempre he caminado hacia y desde la uni y me da miedo que si me mudo más lejos tendré que tomar un bus o algo.” Murmuro Yuuri. “Nada es peor que el transporte público, así que realmente no quiero ir muy lejos.” Expreso mientras tomaba otro bocado de su croissant. “Supongo que solo me daré por vencido por ahora.” Suspiro Yuuri. “Pensare sobre esto después de clases.” Yuuri cerró su computadora y termino su croissant, sorbiendo lentamente su café.

“Puedo ayudarte a buscar si quieres, si no estás ocupado después de clases?” ofreció Víctor y Yuuri sonrió agradecido.

“Apreciaría eso.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri se sentó en clases, rogando que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Para ser honesto realmente odiaba la clase de investigación y estadísticas. Era aburrido, y además tampoco la entendía. A pesar de eso Yuuri que le ayudaría el poner atención a lo que su profesor estaba diciendo. Era un buen trabajo que él no necesitaría mucho en su tesis, pero aun necesitaba pasar esta clase.

Yuuri se encontró a si mismo mirando el reloj, mirando el tick del minutero. Su mente inconscientemente se preguntaba por Víctor. Yuuri se preguntaba si Víctor alguna vez lo vería como algo más que como un amigo. Después de todo, era claro que se interesaba en las mujeres, pero… un hombre podía soñar, ¿verdad? Además, Víctor había perdido a su prometida solo hace algunos años y era posible que pasaran años para que pudiera avanzar. O incluso más así que, tal vez nunca la dejara ir. Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero se preguntaba que le había pasado. Tenía preguntas, pero por supuesto, había algunas que nunca haría. ¿Cómo se suponía que Yuuri tenía que lidiar con estos sentimientos?

Cuando la clase fue despedida, Yuuri lentamente camino a la oficina de Víctor, su vista miraba al suelo mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos otra vez. Cuando llego a la oficina de Víctor, primero toco la puerta.

“Adelante.”  Yuuri abrió la puerta para encontrar a Víctor sentado en el sofá con un libro en sus manos. “Hola, Yuuri.” Yuuri cerró la puerta.

“No sabía que utilizaras lentes.” Soltó Yuuri mientras se sentaba antes de darse cuenta que se suponía que no debía decir eso en voz alta. Rápidamente, cubrió su boca con sus manos. “¡Lo siento…!” Víctor rio, quitándose sus lentes y dejándolos de lado. Yuuri lo miro de cerca. Wow, Víctor lucia… bien con lentes, como… realmente atractivo, y eso provocaba cosas en Yuuri. la forma en que se las quito y paso sus dedos por su flequillo, exponiendo su frente antes de dejarlo caer de vuelta en su lugar era también fascinante. Un sonrojo subió desde su pecho hacia su cara mientras su corazón saltaba.

“Solo los utilizo para leer libros.” Dijo Víctor, dejándolos de lado cuidadosamente.

“S-se te ven muy bien…” Murmuro Yuuri calladamente, quitando sus manos de su boca mientras trataba de no ser totalmente atraído por Víctor.

“Gracias.” Víctor le dio una sonrisa gentil mientras se levantaba para que Yuuri se sentara. “Así que. ¿Has logrado encontrar otro lugar con potencial?” pregunto, doblando una pierna bajo si mismo mientras se apoyaba en el brazo del sofá. Wow, Víctor se sentaba como un modelo. Yuuri abrió su computadora, sacando el listado que ya había abierto.

“Para ser honesto ni siquiera estoy seguro sobre qué cosas debería estar buscando.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. “O que se supone que debo preguntar al dueño si es que quiero rentar su piso o que se yo.” Bufo. “Encontré este, la renta es de un precio razonable, pero luce lamentable.” Exclamo Yuuri. “Además está un poco alejado.”

“Tienes razón.” Víctor suspiro. “Este no luce como un lugar donde disfrutarías vivir. Mira el color de las paredes.” Apunto Víctor. “Son oscuras y la alfombra también es un poco oscura. También puedes ver que no tiene muchas ventanas.”

“Si, tienes razón.” Cerro el anuncio rápidamente. “Todo lo demás está un poco fuera de mi presupuesto, pero puedo costearlo si me restrinjo un poco.” Yuuri saco el siguiente lugar. “Este es un poco más costoso y luce bastante bien, pero… ¿que piensas?” Yuuri giro la computadora de cara a Víctor.

“Este parece muy, muy pequeño, casi claustrofóbico. Está bien decorado pero el espacio en pequeño.” Yuuri le dio un murmullo meditabundo.

“Si… no creo que pueda vivir en un lugar así de pequeño – mira el plano del departamento.” Murmuro Yuuri. “Tienes razón, no tiene mucho espacio.” Cerro el anuncio y la siguiente y ultima propiedad llego. “Este es literalmente el ultimo que pude encontrar.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. “Es un poco más costoso, pero creo que el espacio está bien.” Víctor asintió.

“Yuuri si rentas este lugar ligeramente vas a estar comiendo una comida a la semana con tu crédito.” Víctor suspiro preocupado. “¿Estas seguro de que este es el último lugar que pudiste encontrar?” Yuuri asintió.

“Todo lo demás o es muy costoso o demasiado lejos, algo como eso. Aunque debería haber más anuncios en los próximos días.” Yuuri cerro la pestaña con un suspiro frustrado. “Nunca pensé que la parte más estresante de mi maestría seria buscar un lugar para vivir.” Murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

“También tuve el mismo problema cuando estaba en la universidad.” Dijo Víctor. “Además fue una lucha porque lo deje lo busque muy tarde.” Resoplo. “Estuve viviendo en el sofá de mi amigo por el primer trimestre, literalmente rentando su sofá.” Víctor río afectuosamente. “Pero después tuve suficiente suerte de que alguien más que se estaba quedando en el campus no quisiera su habitación, así que su contrato fue trasferido a mí.” Yuuri río.

“Quien hubiera adivinado que el meticuloso y sofisticado Víctor Nikiforov también fuese un desastre caótico.” Río con un suspiro tembloroso.

“Vas a encontrar un lugar. Y si no lo haces, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.” Yuuri murmuro.

“Lo sé. Pero supongo que solo no quiero abusar de ti más de lo que lo hice – lo hago, de hecho.” Murmuro silenciosamente, inconscientemente jugando con sus dedos.

“Bueno si puedo quitarte un poco de estrés por el cual preocuparte, entonces lo hare.” Víctor le reaseguro. “Sé que odias estar inseguro o atascado o preocupado, así que, si puedo ayudarte con eso, entonces lo haré. Además, se puede volver un poco solitario en casa así que es agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar.” Víctor le dio una reconfortante sonrisa y Yuuri estaba genuinamente considerando la oferta de Víctor – estaba realmente luchado por encontrar un lugar donde quedarse. “Piénsalo.” Yuuri asintió con un suave suspiro mientras se levantaba.

“Voy a ir a casa ahora. ¿Te veo más tarde?” Víctor asintió, levantándose. Podía ver cuán tenso estaba Yuuri – había una profunda arruga entre sus cejas y Víctor estaba dispuesto a apostar que Yuuri no lo había notado.

“¿Yuuri?”

“¿Umm?” Víctor abrazo a Yuuri fuertemente. Con un jadeo agudo, Yuuri titubeo, pero sus manos temblorosas se encontraron a sí mismas aferrándose a la espalda de Víctor, dedos clavándose en sus hombros. El corazón de Yuuri estaba latiendo furiosamente y su respiración estaba temblando mientras inhalaba bruscamente antes de soltarla lentamente. Ya podía sentir el calor elevándose en sus mejillas, definitivamente volviéndolas de un rojo profundo. Si solo Víctor supiese lo que le hacía a Yuuri. pero Yuuri se relajó dentro del reconfortante abrazo, liberando una respiración pesada y temblorosa mientras encontraba consuelo contra el pecho de Víctor y Víctor sentía que la tensión dejaba el cuerpo de Yuuri mientras se suavizaba. La respiración de Yuuri se nivelo y su corazón comenzó a calmarse un poco mientras se relajaba. Víctor sonrió cariñosamente.

“Vas a estar bien.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, cerrando sus ojos. Lo sostuvo por algunos segundos más antes de dejarlo ir. Yuuri instantáneamente se sintió mejor.

“Gracias.” Murmuro antes de dejar la habitación.

\-------------------------------------------------

Estuvo bien al principio, Yuuri volvió a casa y se dejó caer en el sofá. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en su abrazo. Para Víctor probablemente no significara nada, pero para Yuuri, eso significaba significativamente más de lo quería admitir. Se sintió bien, estar contra el pecho de Víctor, tener sus brazos alrededor de él. Yuuri no quería dejarlo ir. Podía sentir su mente volverse papilla y sus extremidades volverse gelatina mientras el calor que irradiaba de Víctor lo envolvía. Se sentía bien tener a alguien que lo sostuviera, lo hizo sentir a salvo, reconfortado. Hizo sentir a su corazón hinchado y rebosante de dicha y su rostro colorearse. Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar en eso. De hecho, aun lo continuaba rememorando al día siguiente.

Se sentó en la segunda de sus dos clases, su mano sin pensar garabateaba patrones en la parte de atrás de su cuaderno mientras pensamientos de Víctor corrían por su cabeza. Yuuri se preguntaba si para Víctor, eso significaba incluso una pequeña parte de algo, de cualquier cosa. Después de todo, él lo había iniciado. Yuuri sabía que era para hacerlo sentir mejor y para apoyarlo, pero quizás Víctor tenía un motivo oculto, el cual podría ser en bastante favor de Yuuri. Yuuri haría cualquier cosa para tener otro abrazo de consuelo. ¿Pero era insensible tener un enamoramiento en alguien a quien cuya prometida había muerto?

Yuuri gruño con su respiración. ¿Cómo hizo un abrazo que su cabeza se quedara pegada de esa manera? Yuuri no dormiría bien.

Yuuri no había estado enfocándose mucho en clases. No era intencional, solo no podía. Con una desesperada situación de vivienda y un enamoramiento que tenía su cerebro agitado y su corazón capturado, no tenía espacio en su mente para dejar todo este aprendizaje entrar. No solo eso, pero cuando Víctor trato de darle tutoría todo lo que Yuuri pudo hacer fue mirar su rostro perfecto, admirar su gran y alta figura, sus hermosos ojos y entonces Yuuri solo sentido derretir bajo su mirada. Pero, ¿en cambio que agradable seria sentir que se derretía bajo los brazos de Víctor?

“… así que para la próxima clase quiero que lean desde la página cuarenta y siete hasta la cincuenta y ocho y tomen algunas notas.” ¿Huh? ¿De qué libro? Para la hora que Yuuri pensó en preguntarle a alguien, todos se estaban levantado y preparándose para irse y entonces… Yuuri se sintió muy avergonzado y estúpido para preguntar. Suspiro, rápidamente guardando sus cosas. Yuuri solo esperaba que sea lo sea que tenía que leer estuviese en la plataforma de los estudiantes. Con un profundo suspiro, se escurrió fuera de la puerta y se dirigió a la oficina de Víctor.

tenían los ultimas cajas en la biblioteca para desempacar hoy – habían estado dejadas de lado en una esquina de la biblioteca por las últimas dos o tres semanas, pero finalmente, ellos terminarían el trabajo. Yuuri abrió la puerta de la oficina de Víctor. “Hey.” Lo saludo suavemente y Víctor dejo su lápiz.

“Hey, ¿ya comiste?” pregunto, levantándose. Yuuri solo lo estaba mirando, parte de él estaba casi desesperada por otro abrazo. “¿Yuuri?”

“¿Huh?” Yuuri fue sacado de su aturdimiento.

“¿Ya comiste?” el negó con su cabeza, su rostro ahora levemente rosa.

“Oh, no, solo vine aquí después de clases.”

“¿Tenías intenciones de comer?”

“Erm… bueno no iba a comer hasta la cena.” Víctor suspiro con un suave bufido.

“Podía adivinar eso.” El río y busco dentro de su maletín. “Aquí, toma esto.” Víctor le arrojo un paquete de pastelillos de desayuno, los cuales Yuuri logro atrapar entre sus manos. “Te comprare algo para comer después de que terminemos en la biblioteca.”

“¿Que? No, no tienes que hacer eso.” Protesto Yuuri. “Los pastelillos están bien, gracias.” Yuuri suspiro agradecidamente.

“A menos que quieras volver a desmayarte, después te comprare comida.” Y para ser honesto… Yuuri no tenía ni una objeción a desmayarse una vez más en clases si eso significaba otro fin de semana al cuidado de Víctor. los pensamientos de Yuuri causaron que se sonrojara y que su corazón se acelerara. “Déjame tomar mis cosas y nos vamos yendo.” Yuuri fue sacado de sus pensamientos y asintió torpemente, mientras veía a Víctor tomar la chaqueta de su traje Armani y su maletín Louis Vuitton. “Bien, nos vamos. Después de ti.” Yuuri dejo la habitación y Víctor lo siguió fuera, cerrando la puerta. “¿Como estuvo tu conferencia?” pregunto Víctor, pero Yuuri gruño.

“Entro por un oído, salió por el otro.” Suspiro suavemente, abriendo el paquete de pastelillos y mordiendo el primero. “Básicamente no tengo idea de que se trató.” Yuuri bufo con entretención mientras empujaba la puerta de la biblioteca.

“Si quieres, podemos repasar eso mañana.” Sugirió Víctor. “¿Es el módulo de investigación?”

“Si.” Suspiro Yuuri mientras dejaba caer su bolso al suelo.

“Te ayudare con eso.”  Ofreció Víctor mientras abría una caja.

“Gracias.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras sacaba algunos libros de la caja y los dejaba en el suelo. “También puedes revisar la siguiente parte de mi tesis? Porque no estoy seguro de como continuar.” Yuuri suspiro. “Estoy un poco atascado.”

“Si, por supuesto.” Dijo Víctor. “Pero recuerda que no puedo decirte que es lo que se supone que debes escribir, o incluso si lo que escribiste está correcto. Solo puedo guiarte en la dirección correcta.” Yuuri asintió.

“Si, eso está bien, aun así, lo apreciaría.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente. “Por ahora voy cerca de un tercio del camino avanzado.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. “Estoy un poco atrasado y eso me está estresando un poco.” Yuuri murmuro, acomodando lo diarios en el estante antes de abrir un de las ultimas cajas.

“Te ayudare lo mejor que pueda.” Víctor prometió amablemente. “¿Son estas las dos últimas cajas?” Yuuri miro alrededor mientras Víctor tomaba la última caja.

“Si, casi termino con esta y creo que tienes la última allí.”

“Aleluya.” Víctor río. “Casi terminamos. Necesitas que te lleve a casa hoy día o vas a…” Yuuri suspiro suavemente.

“Supongo que debería volver hoy día, ¿huh?” él bufo, tomando los libros de la última caja. “Si, por favor.” Yuuri sonrió agradecidamente mientras él vaciaba la caja.

“Bien. Podemos ir al café de al lado y te consigo algo para comer.” Ofreció Víctor mientras desarmaba la última caja.

“De verdad, Víctor no tienes que hacerlo. Está bien.” Pero Víctor protesto.

“Sé que, si no te consigo algo para comer, tu no vas a comer hasta mañana.” Para ser justos, él estaba… bueno. Tenía razón. Y conociendo a Víctor, protestaría hasta que Yuuri aceptara de todas maneras. Yuuri suspiro.

“Está bien.” Río suavemente. “Gracias, Víctor.” Yuuri sonrió agradecidamente.

“No hay problema. No sería sano para ti que te desmayaras otra vez.” bromeo Víctor. “¿Terminaste con tus libros?” pregunto mientras Yuuri deslizaba los últimos libros en el estante.

“Si. Y eso es lo último.” Yuuri miro alrededor de la biblioteca orgullosamente a las nuevas estarías llenas de libros y diarios.

“Lo hicimos. Gracias por tu ayuda.” Víctor sonrió cálidamente. El rostro de Yuuri se tornó un poco rosado por la muestra de gratitud mientras doblaba la caja.

“Fue divertido.” Yuuri asintió contento, dejando la caja junto a las otras cajas dobladas.

“Entonces vamos a conseguirte comida y después a casa.” Dijo Víctor mientras se ponía la chaqueta de su traje y levantaba su maletín. Yuuri suspiro con una risa suave mientras reunía sus cosas antes de seguir rápidamente a Víctor fuera de la biblioteca. “Te daré el ultimo latte que te debo.”

“Gracias.” Yuuri sonrió agradecidamente mientras entraban al pequeño café.

“Elige lo que quieras.” Dijo Víctor. “No te vas a ir de aquí sin al menos un sándwich en las manos.” Yuuri dejo salir un bufido de diversión mientras revisaba las vitrinas.

“Un sándwich de pollo y tocino bastara. Gracias.” Víctor asintió.

“Puedo tener un sándwich de pollo y tocino, dos galletas con el doble de chispas de chocolate, un pastel cubierto de chocolate, una tarta de natilla de huevo, un paquete de galletas horneadas con sal y un late todo para llevar” Víctor ordeno frente al mostrador y Yuuri se encogió un poco ante el tamaño de la orden.

“Espero que algo de eso sea para ti.” Yuuri río, pero Víctor negó con su cabeza.

“Todo tuyo.” Él sonrió orgullosamente y Yuuri le dio una mirada alarmado levantando sus cejas.

“Estas tratando de engordarme?” Yuuri lo reprendió juguetonamente mientras él bufaba.

“Bueno ¿sería malo si la respuesta fuese sí?” Víctor río, tomando la bolsa de papel y el latte del mostrador y entregándosela a Yuuri, quien lucía un adorable puchero.

“Gracias.” El ligero puchero de Yuuri fue remplazado con una afectuosa mirada mientras dejaban el café y se dirigían al auto de Víctor. Yuuri abrió la puerta con su mano libre y se subió al asiento delantero, la bolsa de papel en su regazo y el latte en el portavaso.

“No quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar.” río Víctor mientras encendía el auto.

Yuuri le dio la dirección a Víctor y pronto, llegaron.

“Gracias por el viaje. ¿Nos vemos mañana?” Yuuri abrió la puerta y salió.

“Si. Te veo mañana.” Sonrió Víctor.

“Maneja con cuidado.” Yuuri cerró la puerta y entro al edificio, mirando como Víctor se iba manejando. Con un suspiro cansado, hizo su camino al departamento y abrió la puerta. Se sentó en el sofá, Phichit se revolvió por él.

“Hey. Oh, ¿tienes comida?” observo Chris y Yuuri asintió.

“Víctor me compro algo para comer.” En ese momento el teléfono de Chris timbro. Miro su teléfono y se levantó, dejando la habitación para contestarlo. Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro derrotado. Él sabía quién estaba al otro lado de la línea. Pero antes de siquiera explicarlo Phichit ya lo estaba molestando.

“Ooohhh…” las cejas de Phichit se menearon. “Te quedas en su casa… te compra comida… qué sigue? ¿Mudarte con él?” pregunto molestándole, empujando a Yuuri con su codo mientras las mejillas de Yuuri estallaban en llamas. Que irónico seria si es que Yuuri realmente tomara la oferta que Víctor le había hecho.

“P-Phichit que –!” el rostro de Yuuri estaba rojo de vergüenza mientras Phichit continuaba molestando.

“Solo estoy bromeando.” Phichit resoplo. “Te dejo saborear tu preciadísima comida.” Sonrió Phichit, poniendo énfasis en “saborear” con una sonrisa casi engreída. Yuuri lo miro con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, los labios con un puchero mientras sus cejas se arrugaban. Chris entro por la puerta mientras Yuuri saco el sándwich fuera de la bolsa.

“Al parecer me perdí de algo.” Comento Chris mientras Yuuri aún continuaba lanzando puñales con la mirada a Phichit.

“No mucho, Víctor le compro comida a Yuuri.” Phichit se burló mientras Yuuri mordía su sándwich.

“No es como si me hubiera comprado una comida de tres tiempos o algo así.” Yuuri hizo un puchero mientras mordía lentamente su sándwich. “El solo estaba siendo considerado.” Razono Yuuri mientras terminaba la primera mitad de su sándwich.

“Bueno ¿él les compra el almuerzo a los otros estudiantes?” pregunto Chris con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se apoyaba en el brazo del sofá, su rostro hacia Yuuri mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

“No lo sabría.” Yuuri arrugo el entrecejo, su rostro aun rosado por la vergüenza. “De todas formas, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en mi enamoramiento con mi profesor?” murmuro Yuuri en voz baja mientras mordía la segunda mitad de su sándwich.

“Bueno… son amigos, pasan mucho tiempo juntos y ambos son legales.” Yuuri solo quería arrojarle una almohada y quitarle la mirada engreída del rostro de Phichit.

“También olvidas que es mi profesor.” Puntualizo Yuuri mientras acababa su sándwich. 

“Pero eso no va a importar dentro de seis meses.” Phichit le dio una sospechosa sonrisa mientras Yuuri sacaba una galleta. “¿Me das un poco?”

“¿Que? ¡De ninguna manera!” Yuuri hizo un puchero, mordiendo la galleta. “No después de que me torturaste.” Yuuri se quejó mientras rencorosamente mordía la galleta.

“Me vas a agradecer en seis meses cuando estén saliendo.” Phichit le volvió a dar un codazo, pero Yuuri solo hizo un puchero y le dio otro mordisco a la galleta.

“Si si,” Yuuri puso mala cara. “en tus sueños.”

\---------------------------------------------

Dos días después la situación de vivienda de Yuuri no estaba mejorando. De hecho, estaba comenzando a empeorar. Lo lugares relativamente baratos que había estado mirando se habían ido y los que estaban fuera de su presupuesto se estaban volviendo cada vez más lejos de su presupuesto.

“¿Todo bien?” le pregunto Víctor mientras entraban a la biblioteca esa mañana, con el desayuno en la mano. Víctor puso una bolsa de papel y una taza de café frente a Yuuri, quien suspiro, frunciendo el ceño mientras cerraba la pestaña. Le dio a Víctor un silencioso “Gracias,” mientras abría la bolsa y mordía el croissant.

“¿Víctor?”

“¿Umm?”

“¿Tu oferta sigue en pie?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 


	16. Capitulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En pocas palabras: pobre Yuuri LOL

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tu oferta sigue en pie?”

Víctor prácticamente se ilumino.

“¡Si! ¡Si lo está!” exclamo Víctor. “Cuando quieras y por todo el tiempo que lo necesites” Yuuri dejo salir un gran suspiro de alivio.

“Yo creo que voy a tomarla.” Yuuri suspiro felizmente con una sonrisa, mordiendo su croissant. “¿Cuanto te voy a deber?” pregunto Yuuri, pero Víctor solo lo miro confundido mientras alzaba una ceja.

“Huh? ¿Por qué me deberías algo?” pregunto Víctor mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio junto a Yuuri con los brazos cruzados.

“Víctor, no me puedo quedar sin pagar en tu casa.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente, con sus cejas fruncidas. “Ya me compras el desayuno casi todas las mañanas, el almuerzo la mayoría de los días y me llevas a casa.” Hizo un puchero suavemente mientras mordía su croissant.

“Oh…” las cejas de Víctor de arrugaron en el centro. “Realmente… no había pensado en eso.” Víctor dijo tontamente, sacando una suave risa de Yuuri.

“Bueno, me rehusó a vivir sin pagar, así que mejor dame un precio rápido.” Víctor murmuro en sus pensamientos, sus cejas juntas en el medio mientras pensaba.

“En realidad no me gusta la idea de cobrarte. Somos amigos.” Puntualizo Víctor. “No es justo que tome ventaja de tu desventura.” Hizo un puchero mientras Yuuri tomaba de su café.

“Bueno no es realmente una desventura si es que voy a vivir contigo.” Yuuri murmuro silenciosamente con un sonrojo que coloreo sus mejillas ligeramente mientras ocultaba sus mejillas rosadas detrás de su taza de café. Al parecer Víctor no había oído su comentario, ya que continuaba divagando algo sobre que no quería cobrarle a un amigo por vivir con él o sacar una ganancia de Yuuri.

“Yo te ofrecí que te quedaras conmigo, ¿por qué te debo cobrar?” eso me parece injusto, solo se estaría dando otra cosa sobre la que preocuparte.” Víctor hizo un leve puchero. Yuuri río suavemente mientras Víctor divagaba porque solo ahora Yuuri noto que Víctor era en realidad un gran bobo. Tal vez solo eran sus nuevos-encontrados sentimientos por Víctor los que le permitían notar este lado ligeramente bobo de Víctor.

“Bueno, ¿entonces puedo pagarte con algo más ya que no aceptas dinero?” pregunto Yuuri con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras miraba a Víctor. el rostro de Víctor fue desde una ceja alzada a una sonrisa muy presumida. “¿Que?” Yuuri pregunto con un balbuceo, confundido por el cambio de expresiones de Víctor.

“¿Quieres pagarme con algo más?” Víctor lo molesto con un tono cadencioso, una ceja alzada mientras la esquina de su labio se levantaba en una media sonrisa. Víctor miro con entretención mientras el rostro de Yuuri cambia desde confusión, al entendimiento, a la completa y total humillación en medio segundo. Desgraciadamente, Yuuri acababa de descubrir otro lado de Víctor – el cual era un mente sucia.

“¡Oh dios mío, Víctor, no! ¡Jesucristo, eso no era a lo que me refería!” Yuuri exclamo mientras dejaba salir un chillido avergonzado, su rostro ahora definitivamente rojo como una remolacha mientras lo cubría con sus manos. Víctor no podía dejar de reír, doblándose en su estómago mientras miraba el rostro de Yuuri de un rojo brillante.

“Lo siento, lo siento,” Víctor río suavemente.” Esa fue una broma muy inapropiada de hacer.” La risa de Víctor se desvaneció mientras Yuuri le clavaba puñales con sus ojos.

“Lo que quiero decir,” murmuro Yuuri, mordiendo la tapa de su taza de café. “puedo pagar en algo como tareas en cambio?” Víctor murmuro mientras pensaba, sus cejas fruncidas.

“Bueno, ¿cocinas? Como demasiado seguido cosas para llevar, de las que me gustaría admitir y eso es un pequeño problema.” Yuuri asintió.

“Mis padres dirigen una posada de aguas termales en casa así que… cocinar es parte de la agenda.” Dijo Yuuri con un leve encogimiento de hombros, sacando una leve sonrisa de Víctor. “Quiero decir… no soy el mejor o nada de eso, pero supongo que al menos hago comida que sabe bien.” Yuuri dijo tímidamente, sus ojos miraban el suelo.

“Entonces… te cobrare la renta en forma de cocina.” Víctor declaro orgullosamente con una sonrisa, pero las cejas de Yuuri se fruncieron.

“¿Que? ¿Eso es todo?” Víctor lo miro, un poco perdido.

“¿Que quieres decir?” pregunto Víctor mientras Yuuri lo miraba.

“¿Solo me vas a hacer cocinar… en cambio de un lugar para vivir? ¿Qué vas a conseguir de eso, además de comida?” Yuuri pregunto con las cejas levemente fruncidas. No lo podía evitar, pero sentía que le estaba abusando de Víctor, incluso si Víctor había dicho que todo lo que quería en retorno de Yuuri era que cocinara.

“Bueno para comenzar consigo un amigo, alguien con quien compartir partes de mi vida, alguien con quien hablar y también Makkachin consigue compañía.” Víctor sonrió tristemente y oh… allí fue cuando Yuuri noto que Víctor, a pesar de su personalidad carismática, en realidad era alguien muy solitario. “Quiero decir, seria agradable tener de nuevo a otra persona en casa.” Y Yuuri sintió su corazón apretarse porque no podía comenzar a imaginarse cuan devastado debía de haber estado Víctor cuando su prometida falleció.

“O-Oh…” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “Bueno si eso es todo lo que quieres en retorno entonces… cocinare para ti.” Yuuri sonrió afectuosamente, viendo como el rostro de Víctor se trasforma en una brillante sonrisa. Yuuri dejo salir un respiro de alivio mientras veía la sonrisa brillante de Víctor. “¿Estas seguro de que no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ti?

“Bueno, ¿te gusta limpiar?” pregunto Víctor.

“No lo odio. Estoy orgullosos de mí mismo por ser bastante ordenado.” Yuuri sonrió orgullosamente.

“¡Genial! ¡Puedes ser como mi sirvienta!” exclamo Víctor con un guiño. Yuuri instantáneamente se sonrojo de vergüenza, imaginándose a sí mismo con un vestido de sirvienta.

“Espera qu–”

“Ya nos deberíamos ir a clases, pero ¿podemos volver a hablar de esto después de clases?” Yuuri asintió y rodo los ojos mientras bufaba con diversión. Rostro aun rojo, Yuuri cerro la tapa de su computadora y se bebió el resto de su café. Empaco sus cosas y se levantó para seguir a Víctor, pero antes, tenía una pregunta.

“¿Víctor?”

“¿Hmm?” Yuuri trago el bulto de su garganta.

“¿Por qué haces esto por mí?” Yuuri pregunto silenciosamente, su corazón palpitaba salvajemente contra su pecho mientras se atrevía a mirar a Víctor hacia arriba. “¿Por qué me… traes el desayuno y me compras el almuerzo y… cosas como esas?” el rostro de Yuuri se tiño de rosa, una arruga formada justo sobre sus cejas mientras de manera inconsciente esperaba no haber hecho la pregunta incorrecta.

“Bueno…” comenzó Víctor. “Se cuan incomodo estas cuando te sientes estresado e inseguro. También se cuan inquietante puede ser la ansiedad y como puede ser tu peor enemigo. Así que, si puedo quitarte una preocupación menos de tu pecho y ayudarte, entonces lo haré.” Víctor dijo dulcemente mientras una leve sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. “Además disfruto… de tu compañía.” Admitió Víctor con un tímido balbuceo. Es-espera… ¿Víctor disfrutaba su compañía? ¿Lo hacía? Oh dios, eso era más de lo que Yuuri hubiera esperado. “Supongo que también solo extraño tener a alguien con quien generoso y con quien compartir partes de mi vida.” Murmuro Víctor, completamente inconsciente de cómo estaba haciendo sentir a Yuuri. Yuuri podía sentir su corazón correr, pero no tenía tiempo de obsesionarse con eso.

“Ahora vamos, andando.” dijo, levantando su maletín del suelo. “Después hablaremos acerca de los detalles.” Yuuri sonrió a través de su sonrojo rojo cereza, tratando de ignorar la manera en que su corazón tronaba mientras rápidamente seguía a Víctor fuera de la biblioteca.

“Gracias.” Víctor espero a que Yuuri reuniera sus cosas antes de dejar la biblioteca.

Cuando Yuuri tomo su asiento normal en el frente del teatro se sintió ligero, como si un peso hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros. Miro a Víctor desde su escritorio, sonriendo soñadoramente mientras Víctor saludaba a los estudiantes. ¡Wow… él iba a vivir con Víctor… ellos serían compañeros de casa…! Más que todo… Víctor disfrutaba su compañía. ¡A Víctor le gustaba hablar con él, le gustaba tener a Yuuri alrededor! Al menos lo suficiente para hacer bromas pervertidas que instantáneamente hacías al rostro de Yuuri estallar en llamas.

Yuuri aún no podía creer que Víctor había bromeado sobre Yuuri siendo un acompañante, eso era tan vergonzoso, pero al mismo tiempo… bueno… no era como si Yuuri no lo hubiese pensado. ¡No, dios, Yuuri cállate! ¡Detente con estos pensamientos! Yuuri casi gruño en voz baja mientras su corazón latía a cien latidos por minuto. Víctor seria la muerte para él.

Yuuri ni siquiera había notado cuando comenzó la clase – él aún continuaba ocupado teniendo un ataque cardiaco. Aun no podía desenredar su cabeza sobre… compartir una casa con Víctor. ¡Su enamorado estaría junto a él casi veinticuatro- siete! ya pensaba que cuatro días a la semana era demasiado para su pobre corazón.

“Tenemos seis meses hasta el final de año y mucho que cubrir antes del examen final.” Yuuri se volvió a concentrar en clases cuando Víctor comenzó a hablar. “Hoy día haremos algunos trabajos de grupo de discusión y después hablaremos sobre la tesis. Mi horario de oficina son el miércoles desde las tres p.m. hasta las cinco p.m. si quieren hablar sobre sus tesis en privado.” Y por alguna razón eso hizo a Yuuri encogerse, el pensamiento de Víctor viendo a otros estudiantes en privado. No debería molestarlo, pero… lo hizo. Eso lo hizo sentirse extraño en el interior y a Yuuri no le gusto.

“Voy a hacer una recapitulación de la última clase y después…” Yuuri vio a Víctor quitarse la chaqueta de su traje y enrollar las mangas de su camisa, paseándose alrededor del salón con el control remoto de la pizarra en su mano. “Miren la pregunta en la pantalla.” Víctor cambio la diapositiva. “Discútanlo con la persona a lado de ustedes, trátenlo como si estuvieran planeando una tesis. ¿qué puntos considerarían y que información buscarían?” pregunto Víctor retóricamente. “Vamos, cinco minutos.” Yuuri vio la pregunta. Espera un segund–

Víctor se levantó del borde de su escritorio y fue directamente a donde Yuuri, posándose junto a él. “¿Que piensas, Yuuri?” Yuuri solo lo miro.

“No… es esto…”

“¿Muy similar a los fundamentos de tu tesis? sí.” Víctor río. “Pensé que, si no te puedo ayudar directamente, tal vez las otras ciento dieciséis personas en tu clase podrían.” El rostro de Yuuri se ilumino. “Genial, ¿verdad?” Víctor río orgullosamente.

“Gracias.” Yuuri suspiro con alivio. “Quizás finalmente tendré algunos puntos sobre los cuales hablar.” Suspiro suavemente.

“Como dije, si es que hay algo que pueda hacer para darte una preocupación menos, entonces lo haré.” Víctor suspiro felizmente. “No te puedo decir que escribir, pero no hay reglas sobre tus compañeros diciéndote que escribir.” Víctor guiño, haciendo que el corazón de Yuuri se saltara un latido.” Así que, tal vez tus compañeros podrán ayudarte sin siquiera darse cuenta.” Río mientras Yuuri suspiraba con alivio. Bueno, mejor ve que ideas tiene la gente.” Yuuri asistió torpemente mientras veía a Víctor caminar un poco hacia el siguiente grupo.

Yuuri se preguntaba si Víctor tendría alguna idea del efecto que tenía en Yuuri. bajo su mirada se sentía como un charco de pudin de chocolate a punto de derretirse en el suelo. Sus ojos, en su visión periférica siguieron la trayectoria de los movimientos de Víctor, viéndolo mientras se apoyaba en la banca, las piernas rectas mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Yuuri no pudo evitar el injusto sentimiento de envidia que crecía en él cuando veía cuan fácilmente otros estudiantes hacían conversación con Víctor. a pesar de que eso era de esperarse, eso no quería decir que a Yuuri tuviese que gustarle. Además, no era como si Víctor fuese exclusivamente suyo de todas maneras. De hecho, Víctor no era para nada suyo. Era el amigo de Yuuri y su interés amoroso, considerando que el sentimiento no fuera mutuamente compartido por el profesor, Yuuri estaba seguro.

Yuuri se apresuró a escribir las ideas de la clase de discusión dentro del plan de su tesis, recogiendo las mejores ideas para desarrollarlas más tarde. Víctor realmente era dulce, creando una clase específicamente para ayudar a Yuuri.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Yuuri llego donde Víctor buscando una guía para su tesis, Víctor no estaba seguro sobre cómo podría ayudarlo, además de alentarlo a pensar fuera de la caja y tratando de proponer ideas dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, no había funcionado. Yuuri estaba atascado y lo había estado por un tiempo y ahora, además de su problema de vivienda, Yuuri realmente estaba comenzando a estresarse.

Víctor miraba el plan de su conferencia. era como se organizaba normalmente – una recapitulación de la conferencia anterior, la primera mitad de la clase, entonces un receso antes de la última mitad de la lección. Pero aún tenía un lapso de media hora que Víctor tenía que llenar. Y entonces lo pensó. No podía ayudar directamente a Yuuri, pero no había ni una regla sobre otros estudiantes ayudándole. Así que eso fue lo que Víctor hizo.

Saco el e-mail que Yuuri le había enviado con los fundamentos de su tesis y lo copio en una plantilla de PowerPoint titulada “Discusión de tesis”, y después reorganizo un poco las palabras. Después, añadió un par más de diapositivas con diferentes fundamentos de tesis. sintiéndose realizado, Víctor cerro su computadora y se dirigió al sofá, con un libro y lentes en mano. Sentándose, suspiro felizmente y se deslizo sus lentes en su rostro, abriendo su libro. Justo mientras se relajaba, hubo un toque en la puerta.

“Adelante.” La puerta se abrió. “Hey, Yuuri.” sonrió, levantando la mirada de su libro mientras Yuuri entraba.

“No sabía que utilizaras lentes.” La declaración tomo por sorpresa a Víctor al principio, pero cambio rápidamente a un rostro de entretención mientras Yuuri rápidamente se cubría su rostro, disculpándose tímidamente. _“que tierno…”_ pensó Víctor mientras deslizaba sus lentes fuera de su rostro con una risa afectuosa, doblándolos. Peino su flequillo hacia atrás, dejando que volviera a acomodarse en su lugar mientras decía. “solo los utilizo cuando leo libros.”

“S-se te ven muy bien…” Yuuri murmuro tímidamente, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Víctor mientras su corazón al parecer – se saltaba un latido. Víctor se encontró a si mismo mirando el avergonzado rostro de Yuuri con asombro, admirando el encantador rubor de pintaba su rostro.

“Gracias.” Sonrió suavemente, levantándose para que Yuuri se sentara. “Así que ¿Has logrado encontrar otro lugar con potencial?”

Cuando Víctor comenzó a criticar los lugares que Yuuri había elegido, estaba siendo honestamente muy quisquilloso. Pero incluso se es que no fuese quisquilloso, no podía dejar que Yuuri viviera en un lugar tan… confinado, ¡tan opaco!

“Este parece muy, muy pequeño, casi claustrofóbico. Está bien decorado pero el espacio en pequeño.” Comento Víctor mientras Yuuri murmuraba meditabundo. Víctor no estaba seguro si estaba solo siento critico por el bien de eso o… o si es que estaba esperando algo de su crítica.

Honestamente Víctor fue muy impaciente en ayudar a Yuuri. no solo porque Yuuri estaba batallando, pero también porque… bueno… había algo fascinante sobre Yuuri que Víctor no podía señalar bien y Víctor se encontró a si mismo con esta necesidad de apoyarlo, de estar allí para él. Yuuri realmente no tenía a nadie a quien le permitiera apoyarse en ellos. Seguro, tenía amigos. Amigos geniales, de hecho. Pero Víctor sabía que no se sentía cómodo apoyándose en ellos. Yuuri no estaba cómodo apoyándose en nadie. Víctor esperaba que el pudiese cambiar eso. Tal vez él podía ser… una clase de red de seguridad, donde Yuuri pueda caer.

Así que cuando Yuuri le pregunto si su oferta seguía en pie, Víctor no estaba nada de corto de alegría. Sentía que Yuuri se estaba abriendo propiamente a él, permitiéndole entrar en su vida personal.

Una vez la clase termino, Yuuri siguió a Víctor a su oficina.

“Aasí que.” Víctor entro en la oficina, quitándose la chaqueta de su traje. “¿Cuando comienza tu arrendamiento?” pregunto con una risa mientras se sentaba en la silla opuesta del escritorio.

“¿No es normalmente el arrendador el que decide?” Yuuri bromeo de regreso levantando una ceja.

“Bueno normalmente sí.” Dijo Víctor. “Pero en esta oportunidad, sucede que tú eres el inquilino. Así que el mundo es tuyo.” Sonrió suavemente mientras Yuuri lo miraba.

“Oh.” murmuro Yuuri silenciosamente. “Entonces… ¿que tal te parece el fin de semana? Eso me dará algo de tiempo para recoger mis cosas del departamento de Phichit, así como también… algunas cosas que deje donde Charlie.” Suspiro suavemente con una sonrisa. “¡A pesar de que no tengo muchas cosas!” se apresuró en decir Yuuri. “Así que… con suerte no tomare ocupado mucho de tu espacio.” Murmuro, pero Víctor río.

“No te preocupes por eso.” El río suavemente. “En tanto pagues tu renta.” Le guiño un ojo, disfrutando el sonrojo que instantáneamente cubrió las mejillas de Yuuri.

“¡Lo hare! Umm… mi menú no es tan grande así que…” Yuuri se rasco nerviosamente la parte de atrás de su cuello.

“Está bien.” Reaseguro Víctor. “Como casi de todo, salvo berenjenas y pimientos verdes, así que, de todas formas, no comprare esas cosas. Estoy seguro de que podemos extender tu menú.”

También te puedo ayudar a pasear a Makkachin, ya sabes si es que un día estas muy ocupado o algo así.” Añadió Yuuri. “Ella es una gran compañía.” Comento Yuuri con un suspiro contento.

“¿Así que? ¿Entonces está arreglado?” Yuuri asintió. “¿Necesitas ayuda? Empacando y llevando tus cosas.”

“Oh, Erm… estoy bien. Tengo a mis amigos para que me ayuden.” Respondió Yuuri. “Después de que termine de explicar el cómo termine viviendo con mi profesor.” Chillo. Pero entonces Yuuri recordó la conversación que había tenido con Phichit – _“¿qué sigue? ¿Mudarte con él?”_ había dicho. Oh, las cosas que Phichit no sabía. Yuuri casi bufo ante la ironía. ¿Cómo se los diría?

“¿Como vas a hacer eso? Ellos no vienen aquí, ¿no es así?” Víctor pregunto con una risa nerviosa.

“Oh, no. No lo hacen.” Reaseguro Yuuri. “¿Y en cuanto a decírselos? Ya lo averiguare.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Cómo va la cacería de casa?” pregunto Phichit cuando llego a casa para ver a Yuuri acostado en el sofá, mirando su computadora. “Sabes que, si no encuentras algo, a nosotros no nos importa que te quedes.” sonrió suavemente

“Que gracioso que lo preguntes…” pensó Yuuri para sí mismo.

“Yo umm… en realidad encontré un lugar.” Yuuri murmuro mientras Phichit se sentaba. “Me uhh… me voy a mudar el sábado.”

“¡Oh!” exclamo Phichit con entusiasmo. “¿Apareció una nueva propiedad?” pregunto mientras él se sentaba. “Sé que el último tiempo tu búsqueda no resulto en literalmente nada.” Pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“Voy umm… voy a rentar una habitación…” Yuuri cerro sus ojos fuertemente, con la cabeza baja.

“Suenas inseguro.”

“… de Víctor.” Yuuri miro a Phichit, con el rostro rojo mientras veía el rostro de Phichit ir de la confusión, al horror, a esta mueca engreída, malvada y diabólica

“Oh… OH. ¡OHH Yuuri Katsuki! ¡¿Ya lo has hecho entre las sabanas?!” exclamo Phichit con una mueca ridícula. “¡Que escandaloso! ¡Espera a que Chris escuche sobre esto!” Yuuri casi grito.

“¡Jesucristo Phichit, no, oh, dios mío!” suspiro cansado. “Phichit por favor, estaba a comenzando a estresarme realmente por eso y me estaba distrayendo de mi tesis. él solo está siendo amable.” Explico Yuuri.

“Yuuri, ¡él definitivamente está enamorado de ti!”

“No, no lo está.” Yuuri hizo un puchero, con sus cejas arrugadas. “De todas formas, ¿por qué estaría él remotamente atraído por mí?!”

“¿Bueno? No le ha ofrecido una habitación en su casa a alguien más, ¿no es así?” chillo Phichit dándole un codazo.

“Nadie más le ha expresado que es un sin techo.” Yuuri dijo bruscamente, mirando peligrosamente a Phichit.

“¿Como lo sabes?”

“Porque, soy la única persona que va a las horas de oficina de Víctor. además, de todas formas, él dijo que nadie más va.”

“¡Ooohhh así que ahora son exclusivos!” Phichit lo molesto, ganándose una almohada en el rostro.

“¡No! Nosotros no estamos saliendo, ¡oh dios mío!” Yuuri protesto ruidosamente.

“Pero, ¿desearías que lo estuvieran?” Phichit guiño un ojo.

“¡Lo que quiero no importa!” exclamo Yuuri, su rostro aun sonrojado por la vergüenza. “No importa porque él aún continúa enamorado de alguien más. alguien a quien nunca seré capaz de igualar.” Yuuri se volvió a encoger un poco con un suspiro, su rostro se decaía mientras hablaba, su habla convirtiéndose en un murmullo.

“¿Quien?”

“Su prometida.”

“¿Que?” exclamo Phichit con sorpresa. “No puedes estar detrás de un hombre en las puertas del matrimonio, puedes? ¿Y ella esta… bien con este arreglo?” pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“Ella umm… ya no… está aquí.” Murmuro Yuuri dentro de sus brazos mientras los posaba sobre sus rodillas.

“Ahh… claro…”

“Si.” Murmuro Yuuri. “Así que es poco lo que puedo hacer aparte de sentir pena por mí mismo. ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer cundo termine mi maestría.” Yuuri suspiro profundamente. “De hecho ni siquiera sé cómo voy a hacer para soportar por lo próximos seis meses.” Las cejas de Yuuri se arrugaron, su corazón se hundió un poco. “Tal vez seré solo yo durante seis meses ocultándome en mi habitación.” Phichit suspiro con lastima.

“Vamos, no seas tan negativo.” Sonrió, apretando su hombro. “Nunca se sabe cómo se puede voltear la mesa.” Phichit dijo alentadoramente. “¡Tal vez si le gustas y solo es muy bueno en ocultarlo!” sugirió Phichit, pero Yuuri solo bufo.

“No lo creo.” Yuuri suspiro profundamente. “Tiene fotos de ella en todas partes. Por lo cual obviamente no lo culpo, pero es muy claro que el aun la ama.” Murmuro Yuuri. “Ni siquiera se en que estaba pensando – de todas maneras, ¿por qué a él le gustaría alguien como yo? Para comenzar soy un chico, no hay nada de especial en mí, no hay nada sobre mí que pudiese resultar atractivo para nadie, menos a alguien como Víctor.”

“Oye. Tal vez es bisexual.” Sugirió Phichit. “Quiero decir, en serio, el parece estar realmente encariñado contigo y realmente parece preocuparse por ti. Hay definitivamente algo más profundo que tu siendo un simple conocido, tal vez incluso más profundo que un amigo.” Pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza una vez más.

“No lo creo.” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. “Solo espero que sea uno de esos enamoramientos que se terminan después de algunos meses.” Bufo.

“Sabes, si continúas ocultándote de él, no va a haber manera en la que lo puedas conseguir.” Dijo Phichit. “Mira, no estoy diciendo que deberías decírselo a la cara y ser confiado y audaz porque no eres así. Pero no pases seis meses oculto en tu habitación.” Phichit le dio un rostro amigable mientras Yuuri sonreía débilmente. “Solo se tú mismo. nunca se sabe, él también puede ver algo en ti.”

“Gracias, Peach.” Suspiro suavemente. Para ser justos Phichit tenía razón. Nunca conseguiría nada ocultándose en su habitación o evitándolo. Y, además, él no lo sabía – tal vez a Víctor también le gustaran los hombres. Pero eso tampoco significaba que Yuuri fuera uno de los hombres que quizás le gustaran.

“Vamos, vamos a buscar unas cajas de mi habitación. También tenemos que hacer un viaje a la casa de Charlie el viernes para buscar el resto de tus cosas.” Yuuri le dio una cálida sonrisa antes de tirar a Phichit y darle un abrazo reconfortante. “Vas a estar bien.” Yuuri soltó un suspiro tembloroso de alivio mientras apretaba a Phichit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“¡Yuuri se mudará con nosotros!” Víctor la arrullo cuando llego a casa y Makkachin jadeaba cerca de él, sentándose a los pies de Víctor. “Vamos a tener algo de compañía desde el fin de semana.”

Víctor sonrió suavemente. “Va a haber alguien más que va a cuidar de ti otra vez.” suspiro contento, casi con alivio. “Y ya no estaré solo.” Víctor se arrodillo, sus brazos alrededor de la poodle.

“Vamos, tenemos que preparar la habitación de Yuuri para él.” Víctor dejo sus cosas y fue al cuarto de lavandería, tomando un juego de sabanas limpias. Makkachin lo siguió a la habitación extra, que pronto seria de Yuuri. dejo las sabanas sobre el gabinete y quito las sabanas que tenía en la cama, arrojándoselas a Makkachin, quien rápidamente las tomo con los dientes. “¿Llévalas abajo? ¿Si?” la arrullo mientras Makkachin ladro en respuesta. Ella arrastro las sabanas fuera de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo, sabanas arrastrándose detrás de ella antes de sentarse en la puerta. Víctor vio fuera de la puerta para ver las sabanas regadas en las escaleras antes de reír. “Eso servirá.”

Víctor rápidamente puso un nuevo cubrecama antes de volver a colocar las fundas de las almohadas y edredón. Incluso reemplazo las almohadas con unas memory foam. Salió de la habitación, recogiendo las sabanas de la escalera al mismo tiempo para llevarlas al cuarto de lavandería. Víctor también limpio el baño, dejando una botella nueva de shampoo, acondicionador y jabón corporal, así como también toallas limpias en el armario.

Víctor se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo se quedaría Yuuri. seis meses, hasta terminar su maestría? Ocho meses, ¿hasta que encontrara un nuevo lugar? Víctor estaba algo así como deseando que Yuuri pretendiera quedarse por largo tiempo. Iba a ser agradable tener a alguien con quien compartir su espacio, alguien con quien venir a casa todos los días. Víctor había extrañado eso. Independientemente de si era un compañero o solo un compañero de casa esperando por él, aun seguiría siendo agradable estar menos… aislado.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Así que? Te mudas con Víctor, Phichit me lo dijo.” Chris dijo a la mañana siguiente cuando Yuuri estaba guardando sus cosas del salón.

“Por favor no me mole–”

“No lo hare.” Aseguro Chris. “Phichit me dijo.” Se empujó del marco de su dormitorio y se acercó. “Le dije a Charlie que iríamos más tarde a buscar el resto de tus cosas.” Yuuri asintió tímidamente, esperando que ver a Charlie no sea incómodo. “Dijo que te ayudaría a comenzar a reunir tus cosas.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente, la tensión de su cuerpo se perdió rápidamente.

“Le voy a agradecer cuando estemos allí.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente. “¿Como umm… como esta?” preguntó Yuuri. “Solo he hablado con él una vez desde… sí.” Suspiro.

“Está bien.” Aseguro Chris. “Ha estado un poco ocupado, pero lo está haciendo bien.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

“¿Es feliz?” Chris le dio algo que se parecía un poco a un asentimiento.

“Si por feliz quieres decir enamorado entonces no exactamente. Pero si quieres decir feliz como si es feliz con su vida entonces sí.” Yuuri sonrió afectuosamente, su corazón apretándose un poco mientras recordaba el amor que se habían tenido y aun tenia de alguna forma por Charlie.

“Bien.” Yuuri suspiro silenciosamente.

“¿Cuantas cosas tienes donde Charlie? ¿Tenemos que hacer dos viajes?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“Uno debería bastar.” Dijo Yuuri. “Le haré saber a Víctor cuando estemos en camino.”

“¿Yuuri?”

“Hmm?”

“¿Vas a estar bien, no es verdad?” Yuuri asintió.

“Lo estaré.”

“Sabes que todos estamos aquí si necesitas algo, Charlie incluido?” Yuuri sonrió.

“Lo sé.” Dijo contento. “Ustedes chicos son los mejores amigos que he tenido. Pero estaré bien, lo prometo.” Yuuri le aseguro a Chris mientras empacaba el resto de sus cosas. Chris asintió.

“Mantennos al tanto, especialmente a Charlie. Él se preocupa mucho por ti.” Por supuesto Charlie siempre había tenido un corazón de oro. Yuuri sonrió interiormente.

“Lo haré. Y también ustedes chicos, a pesar de que no dudo que Phichit me va a ahogar con mensajes.” Yuuri bufo. “Ya estamos.” Dijo, dejando su cello junto a la puerta.

“¿Eso es todo?” pregunto Chris y Yuuri asintió. “Entonces, voy a despertar a Phichit de su sueño.” Yuuri dejo salir un bufido divertido mientras Chris abría la puerta de la habitación de Phichit.

Le tomo a Phichit quince minutos arrastrar su trasero fuera de la cama, pero eventualmente, lo consiguió.

“Le enviare un mensaje a Charlie para hacerle saber que estamos en camino.” Dijo Phichit mientras bostezaba mientras Yuuri y Chris llevaban las muy pocas cosas de Yuuri a la puerta. “Hecho.” Phichit tomo la última maleta de Yuuri y siguió a Yuuri y a Chris fuera de la puerta para poder cerrarla, antes de seguirlo dentro del elevador e ir al estacionamiento.

Yuuri cuidadosamente dejo su cello y bolso dentro del maletero y Chris dejo la maleta y dos cajas junto al lado. “Deberías dejar las otras dos cajas en el asiento trasero – no quieres que golpeen tu cello o algo.” Sugirió Chris y Yuuri asintió.

“Ya veo – debería sacar mi cello del maletero así sabría que está seguro.” Dijo Yuuri mientras se sentaba en el asiento de atrás del auto. “Aunque no creo que tenga muchas más cosas, probablemente ropa, algunos otros libros, un soporte para cello y un soporte para partituras… tal vez algunos coleccionables?” Yuuri pensó en voz alta, tratando de recordar que había dejado mientras el auto encendía.

“Bueno Charlie hizo un comienzo de todas maneras al poner tus cosas juntas, así que tu trabajo debería ser fácil.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Charlie dejaba cosas en unas cajas hubo un golpe en la puerta. Levantándose, camino a la puerta, abriéndola.

“Yuuri, hey.” Sonrió cariñosamente mientras Yuuri lo saludaba con un abrazo.

“Hey.” Yuuri suspiro contento mientras sonreía, alejándolo. “Gracias por ayudarme a empacar mis cosas.”

“No hay problema. Solo había recién comenzado, no había avanzado tanto aún, pero de todas formas no tienes muchas cosas.” Yuuri asintió. “Empaque el resto de tus libros, bueno, la mayoría. Aun te queda ropa, coleccionables y algunas otras cosas.” Yuuri asintió.

“Entonces, voy a empacar el resto de mis cosas.” Yuuri se quitó los zapatos y miro alrededor del departamento con un suspiro. Extrañaba el vivir allí. Yuuri tomo la caja de cartón doblada y la rearmo antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación. Yuuri abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro. El que solía ser el lado de la cama de Yuuri estaba aún sin tocar. Con un suspiro triste, abrió su lado del ropero para encontrarlo igualmente sin tocar. Tomo las camisas y camisetas una a una y guardándolas en la caja.

No mucho tiempo después, Yuuri tenía cuatro cajas más llenas de ropa, libros y otras posesiones pequeñas. Llevo la última caja fuera de la habitación y la dejo en el salón. “Te ayudare a llevar esas abajo.” Dijo Charlie, tomando una de las cajas.

“Gracias.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente mientras veía a Chris y Phichit tomar las dos primeras cajas. Los dos siguiéndolos fuera de la puerta, unos pocos pasos detrás de ellos. Llegaron al auto de Chris y Yuuri dejo la caja con la ropa en el asiento trasero, después su soporte para cello y soporte de partituras en el maletero. “así que… yo umm… te veo después?” dijo Yuuri avergonzado, sacando una risa de Charlie.

“Envíame un mensaje cuando te acomodes.” Charlie sonrió, apretando las manos de Yuuri. “Y como diría Phichit, “consigue un pedazo de ese lindo trasero”.” Lo molesto, viendo que un escalofrió y un sonrojo subían a las mejillas de Yuuri.

“Voy a matar a Phichit.” Yuuri murmuro con humillación mientras Charlie sonreía cariñosamente. “¡Ni siquiera ha visto su trasero!” exclamo Yuuri.

“Bueno, si he recogido algo de ti es que siempre has tenido buen gusto. Quiero decir, soy bastante genial, si lo digo yo y estoy seguro que Víctor también lo es.” Charlie sonrió mientras Yuuri hacia un puchero. “Ahora vamos, tienes que irte.” Lo motivo y Yuuri asintió, dándole una suave sonrisa.

“Nos vemos.”

“Adiós.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow, mírate, viviendo lujosamente.” Phichit lo molesto cuando se estacionaron fuera de la casa de Víctor. Yuuri rodo sus ojos, saliendo del auto. Tomando una respiración profunda, toco la puerta. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y una alta figura con un poodle se paró en la puerta.

“¡Yuuri!” Víctor sonrió ampliamente mientras Makkachin se quedaba a sus pies, ladrando y tratando de escalar en Yuuri.

“Hola Makka,” sonrió cariñosamente. “También es bueno verte.” Yuuri le arrullo, rascando su cabeza. “Gracias, Víctor.” Yuuri suspiro con alivio.

“No hay problema. ¿Necesitas una mano?”

“Oh, no gracias, no tengo mucho.” dijo Yuuri. “Solo un par de cajas y otras cosas.”

“¿Yuuri vas a ayudar?” Chris lo llamo, tomando una caja del maletero del auto.

“Ya voy.” Respondió Yuuri. “Estaré dentro en un segundo. “dijo rápidamente antes de regresar al auto.

“Teniendo una conversación son el futuro maridito, ¿eh?” lo molesto Phichit, riendo engreídamente mientras el rostro de Yuuri se volvía rosado.

“Cállate y ayúdame.” Yuuri hizo un puchero, tomando una caja mientras le daba la espalda un burlón Phichit.

“Si mamá.” Lo molesto, tomando una caja para seguir a Yuuri adentro.

No les tomo mucho tiempo el llevar las cajas a la habitación de Yuuri. “Así que, ¿vas a estar bien?” Chris pregunto mientras Yuuri se paraba en la entrada.

“Si. Estaré bien.” Yuuri prometió.

“¿Vas a enviar un mensaje diariamente?” Yuuri asintió.

“Si, lo haré.” Río.

“¿Nos vas a visitar?” Yuuri bufo.

“Por supuesto.”

“Bien.” Phichit suspiro. “Diviértete, ¡deslízate entre las sabanas!” le giño mientras Yuuri rodaba los ojos.

“Adiós Phichit.” La nariz de Yuuri se arrugo mientras funcia el entrecejo.

“¡Adiós Yuuri!”  Phichit dijo cantarinamente mientras entraba en el auto. Yuuri rodo sus ojos y cerró la puerta.

“Tienes unos amigos bastante interesantes.” Comento Víctor desde la isla de la cocina mientras apoyaba ambos codos en la superficie de mármol. Yuuri tocio.

“Cuéntame sobre eso.” Murmuro. “Voy a desempacar, ¿bajare más tarde para hacer la cena?” dijo Yuuri deteniéndose en el primer peldaño de la escalera.

“No te preocupes de eso esta noche. El pago de la renta puede comenzar después.” Guiño Víctor, sacando un leve color rosa de las mejillas de Yuuri mientras casi saltaba de su piel, podía sentir el calor elevándose por su cuerpo, mientras veía la estilizada figura de Víctor, bajo la mirada de Víctor, sentía las piernas como gelatina.

“Bi-bien…” Yuuri rápidamente subió la escalera a su habitación. Su corazón estaba corriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama, suspirando temblorosamente mientras veía las cajas a su alrededor. Al parecer ahora era el comienzo de su tortura, comenzando con ese guiño que Víctor había arrojado a su pobre corazón.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Capitulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el primer fin de semana de Yuuri en casa de Víctor.

\-----------------------------------------------

Yuuri se sentó en la cama y tomo algunas respiraciones profundas. Miro alrededor de la habitación – había cajas en el suelo, bolsos en la cama, su cello junto a la ventana. Su cello… Yuuri lo vio con nostalgia. Se levantó de cama y fue se acercó al lado de la cama, donde se arrodillo junto a una caja que había en el suelo. Yuuri la abrió, examinando el contenido de la caja. Saco el soporte para su cello y lo desdoblo. Después, abrió la funda de cello. Yuuri tomo el cuello y el cuerpo del cello y lo dejo en el soporte. Descanso sus manos en el cuerpo del cello por unos segundos antes de levantarse para desempacar el resto de sus cosas. Yuuri desempaco su soporte para partituras y lo desdoblo, después, saco también varios libros de música.

Yuuri tomo el primer libro de la pila. Recordaba este – Charlie lo había comprado para él hace una navidad. Sonrió, abriéndolo y pasando las páginas. Con un suspiro nostálgico, Yuuri cerro el libro y lo volvió a dejar sobre la pila de libros, tomo el paquete de libros y los dejo en el estante. Yuuri suspiro, esperaba tener algo de tiempo extra para volver a tocar el cello. Doblo la caja que previamente contenía las cosas para su cello y lo dejo de lado.

Yuuri estaba en el medio de doblar su ropa y colgar sus chaquetas cuando Víctor toco a la puerta.

“¿Yuuri?” Yuuri casi salto fuera de su piel.

"¡Oh, Víctor.” Yuuri suspiro con una sonrisa. “Hey.”

“Hey. Me estaba preguntando si necesitabas algo, ¿Colgadores? Otra almohada u otra manta, ¿cualquier cosa?”

“No, estoy bien, gracias. Bajare en un momento para cocinar cuando termine aquí.” Dijo Yuuri, doblando un par de jeans y dejándolos sobre la pila.

“Te dije que lo dejaras por hoy.” Río Víctor. “Vamos a pedir para llevar. ¿Algo en particular que quieras?” Yuuri pensó por un momento. “Hay kebabs, pizza, comida thai?” sugirió Víctor. “Hay un lugar de pollo frito? También hay sushi.” Esta sería la primera comida de Yuuri como el compañero de casa de… Víctor. Yuuri suponía que su mente estaba más enfocada en ese hecho que elegir algo para comer. “¿Yuuri?” Víctor volvió a llamarlo por su nombre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

“No he comido kebabs en un tiempo.” Dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa. “¿Quieres umm… quieres que vaya contigo?” pregunto Yuuri silenciosamente, sus manos apretaban la chaqueta en su regazo mientras contenía un poco su respiración.

“No, yo voy, tu quédate y ponte cómodo. ¿Alguna carne en particular? ¿O solo tengo que tomar un poco de todo?”

“No soy quisquilloso. Aguarda, deja que tome mi billetera.” Yuuri se movió para tomar su billetera, pero Víctor lo detuvo.

“La cena va por mi cuenta.” Víctor prometió, aun así, Yuuri arrugo el entrecejo.

“¿Pensé que la comida era mi forma de pagar la renta?” Yuuri protesto. “Si no voy a cocinar al menos déjame pagar por el pedido.” Hizo un puchero.

“Te dije, que no te preocupes por eso. Yo pagare por el pedido. Y no puedes detenerme, dado que no tienes auto y no vas a saber a dónde voy a ir.” Víctor guiño, causando que el corazón de Yuuri se saltara un latido mientras sus cejas se unían en el medio. Yuuri suspiro.

“Bien, gracias, Víctor.” Yuuri sonrió cariñosamente un sonrojo manchaba sus mejillas mientras su corazón palpitaba en sus oídos.

“No hay problema. Vuelvo en un momento. Makkachin está abajo durmiendo, pero si despierta y viene a tu habitación solo dale un empujón para sacarla afuera.” Yuuri río un poco mientras Víctor se encogía de hombros.

“Lo hare. Te veo en un momento.”

“Muy bien. Seré rápido.”

Yuuri vio a Víctor dejar la habitación y dirigirse hacia abajo por las escaleras. miro mientras las caderas de Víctor se balanceaban mientras caminaba, sus ojos enfocados en los muslos de Víctor. Yuuri trago un bulto de su garganta, aparto sus ojos mientras su pesada respiración se calmaba y su corazón regresaba a su ritmo normal. ¿Cómo diablos su vida había dado este giro tan drástico? Era casi hilarante.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri recién había terminado de acomodar su ropa cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse y a Víctor decir su nombre. “Un segundo.” Respondió mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo.

Para: Charlie

Casi terminando de desempacar 😪 hasta aquí todo bien

De: Charlie

Mantenme informado 😉

Yuuri envió el mensaje y dejo su teléfono. Levantándose del suelo, estiro sus acalambradas piernas y cerró la puerta de ropero y se dirigió hacia abajo por las escaleras. Víctor dejo la bolsa de plástico en la isla de la cocina y abrió uno de los gabinetes de la cocina.

“Tengo pollo, cerdo, cordero y ternera, también hay salsa para untar de yogurt de menta, algunas frituras, algo de ensalada y también algo de pan.” Víctor sonrió, tomando unos cubiertos del cajón mientras Yuuri alcanzaba algunos platos desde el gabinete superior. No lo pudo evitar, pero noto la pálida y delgada cintura de Yuuri, mientras su camiseta se alzaba levemente cuando Yuuri se estiro para alcanzar los platos. Con una mueca interna, Víctor se forzó a apartar su mirada y volver su atención de regreso a la bolsa de la comida frente a él.

“Suena bien.” Yuuri suspiro contento mientras dejaba los platos sobre la barra. Yuuri se inclinó dentro de la bolsa, sacando algunas cajas de polietileno. “Umm… ¿que prefieres?” pregunto Yuuri, abriendo y dejando las cajas de lado.

“Comeré lo que sea.” Dijo Víctor, dejando un tenedor dentro del plato de Yuuri. “Tu elige primero.” Yuuri asintió silenciosamente, tomando la caja con el cordero. “¿Ya terminaste de desempacar?” pregunto Víctor, tomando la caja con el kebab de ternera.

“Casi.” Respondió Yuuri calmadamente, clavando una papa frita en su plato. “Tengo una caja de libros y algunos coleccionables que me falta desempacar y después eso es todo.”

“Oh, probablemente deberías de tener esto…” Yuuri levanto su mirada de su plato con confusión mientras Víctor se levantaba y se acercaba a un gabinete que estaba en el salón. Los ojos de Yuuri siguieron a Víctor por el salón mientras sacaba algo del gabinete antes de regresar. Víctor se sentó en su lugar, sosteniendo un juego de llaves con varios llaveros. Un llavero capto la atención de Yuuri. era un marco claro con una fotografía de Víctor y… su prometida. Yuuri lo vio, su corazón se hundió mientras Víctor descolgaba cada llavero – una “V” amarilla de madera, una pequeña jirafa rellena y otra foto. “Aquí.” Víctor deslizo la llave de la casa hacia Yuuri, quien la tomo agradecidamente. “Solía ser de Valentina –” así que ese era su nombre, “Pero, bueno, ahora es tuya.” Yuuri tomo la llave con su mano y sonrió débilmente.

“Gracias.” De pronto Yuuri encontró su atención sumamente enfocada en las muchas fotos de Víctor y Valentina en la pared y Yuuri sintió su corazón romperse un millón de veces porque… a él realmente le gustaba Víctor. pero a Víctor nunca le gustaría él. Yuuri termino su almuerzo en silencio y cuando termino, dejo su plato en el lavaplatos. “gracias por la comida. Voy a terminar de desempacar mis cosas.” Víctor asintió.

“Está bien. Oye,”

“¿Hmm?”

“¿Quieres… ir a dar una vuelta más tarde?” la pregunta de Víctor tomo por sorpresa a Yuuri, pero sonrió.

“Si, seguro. Solo avísame.” Yuuri sonrió afectuosamente antes de subir las escaleras.

Yuuri cerró la puerta de su habitación y fue cerca de la ventana, donde estaba su cello sobre su soporte. Saco la silla se su escritorio y se sentó. Tomo un libro de música del estante y lo abrió, sujetándolo en el soporte de partituras. Yuuri acomodo el cello entre sus piernas y tomo el arco por las cuerdas.

\---------------------------------------------

Víctor se movió hacia el sofá y se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas. Saco su computadora, apoyándola sobre sus rodillas mientras Makkachin saltaba desde el suelo, acomodándose junto a él.

“Hola, bebe.” Le arrullo, acariciando su cabeza mientras ella descansaba su barbilla en su rodilla. “Has estado durmiendo por décadas. Apuesto que más tarde tendrás toda la energía del mundo.” Víctor río suavemente mientras regresaba a su trabajo. Estaba escribiendo en el teclado cuando sus oídos captaron débil y tenue sonido del cello. Víctor dejo de escribir, enfocando su atención a la melodía que subía desde arriba de las escaleras. “Nuestro Yuuri es talentoso, ¿no es así?” Víctor arrullo hacia Makkachin.

Arriba de las escaleras, Yuuri había tomado un libro –  [ _In A Time Lapse_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJcv18IyvKM) _–_ y se sumergió en el sonido profundo de las cuerdas. Incluso después de no haber tocado en meses era asombroso cuan fácil podía tocar Yuuri sin pensar en ello. Dedos firmemente presionados en las cuerdas y el arco arrastrándose sobre ellas.

Yuuri tocaba mucho de este libro cuando estaba estresado o ansioso o molesto, pero durante los últimos meses, tenía más cosas de las que preocuparse de las que el cello podía solucionar y no la suficiente energía para hacer algo sobre eso. Yuuri se perdió en las profundas cuerdas del cello, inconscientemente cambiando las páginas del libro cuando lo necesitaba. Su mente estaba repleta – había fotos de valentina por todas partes. Estaban en las paredes, gabinetes y repisas, Yuuri no lo podía evitar, pero se sentía… sofocado. Sus fotos eran un constante recordatorio de que Víctor tenia a alguien más a quien amaba. Alguien que no era Yuuri. Oh cariño. Yuuri nunca había esperado desarrollar sentimientos reales y genuinos por Víctor. eso provoco un bulto en su garganta.

Yuuri estaba mirando afuera de la ventana, manos moviéndose por el cello mientras suspiraba tristemente, sus cejas fruncidas en el medio.

“Eres muy talentoso.” Yuuri casi salto fuera de su piel mientras dejaba su arco. Yuuri se giró, se respiración se detuvo ligeramente mientras veía a Víctor, quien estaba apoyado contra la puerta.

“Víctor.” suspiro. “Me asustaste. ¿Hace cuánto estas parado hay?” Yuuri pregunto silenciosamente mientras descansaba su cello de vuelta en su soporte.

“No quería asustarte, lo siento. Pero golpee y no me escuchaste así que…” Víctor río, empujándose fuera del marco de la puerta. “No mucho, solo lo suficiente para saber que tienes mucho talento musical.” Yuuri se sonrojo suavemente, sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras su corazón latía fuertemente. Yuuri se sonrojo por el cumplido de Víctor, mirando hacia el suelo.

“Oh… gracias.” Murmuro tímidamente mientras Víctor le dirigía una encantadora sonrisa. “¿Necesitas algo?”

“¿Solo quería saber si querías ir a dar una vuelta?” Yuuri miro su reloj – eran casi las siete de la tarde. “Si, seguro.” Yuuri dejo su arco, arrastrando cuidadosamente su silla lejos de la ventana. “Bajare después de arreglarme.” Víctor le dio un asentimiento y un silencioso “Está bien” antes de volver a bajar las escaleras. Yuuri dejo salir un tembloroso suspiro de alivio, su corazón calmándose lentamente mientras veía a Víctor dirigirse hacia abajo. Yuuri fue al baño y mojo su rostro. Se secó y peino su cabello antes de dirigirse hacia abajo por las escaleras.

“¿Listo para salir?” Yuuri asintió.

“Si.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Ellos dieron un paseo par la ciudad, tomando algunas rutas escénicas que Yuuri nunca se había dado cuenta de que existían. Yuuri se quedó en silencio durante la mayor parte, mirando afuera de la ventana al cielo de la tarde mientras paseaban en silencio. La atmosfera era cómoda – no era incomoda o tensa, solo era… cómoda.

“¿Yuuri?” la voz de Víctor lo sorprendió, mientras apartaba su atención del paisaje y la dirigía a Víctor.

“¿Si?”

“¿Estas bien?” pregunto Víctor, dirigiendo una mirada preocupada en la dirección de Yuuri. “Has estado muy callado.” Apunto Víctor, sus cejas fruncidas en preocupación.

“No, no, estoy bien. Solo… supongo que solo me siento un poco abrumado.” Suspiro suavemente, sacando una sonrisa de Víctor.

“¿Algo que pueda hacer por ti?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“No, está bien, solo necesito envolver mi cabeza alrededor de… esto.” Yuuri gesticulo hacia ambos con una risa suave. Yuuri contemplaba a Víctor mientras se relajaba en su asiento, quitando una mano del volante para descansarla en su regazo.

Una vez más Yuuri se encontró a si mismo mirando los expuestos antebrazos de Víctor. eran muy bien esculpidos, musculosos, con algunas venas marcadas en la superficie. Las venas eras prominentes, abultadas y… _Sexi_ s. Yuuri casi se sonrojo ante el pensamiento de los fuertes brazos de Víctor alrededor de él. Víctor era mortalmente atractivo. Rasgos afilados, fornido, cintura delgada, caderas que se balanceaban… dios, la lista continuaba. Era alto y ancho y bueno, si el resto de Víctor era algo de continuar, Yuuri podía estar seguro que Víctor tenía un –

“¿En que estás pensando?” pregunto Víctor. una pregunta perfectamente inocente, pero no para mente no muy inocente de Yuuri. Yuuri se volvió a sorprender. “Estas muy saltón hoy día.” Víctor río suavemente.

“Lo s-siento!” Yuuri se sonrojo profundamente mientras trataba de explicar sus saltos sin... soltar todo lo que estaba en su mente. “Su… supongo que pienso en… ti.” Murmuro Yuuri.

“¿En m-mi?” Víctor se sorprendió, su corazón de pronto latiendo diez veces más fuerte de lo que lo hacía hace cinco segundos. La declaración de Yuuri lo había encontrado con la guardia baja.

“Solo que… eres bueno de corazón y atento. Pero también eres carismático y entusiasta… supongo que solo nunca había conocido a nadie como tú.” Yuuri se sonrojo, mirando sus manos dobladas en sus manos.

“O-oh…” Víctor le dio a Yuuri una risa nerviosa mientras Yuuri mentalmente se maldecía a sí mismo. le había dicho eso, ¡¿enserio?!  Oh hombre… Yuuri necesitaba aprender a mantener su boca cerrada. “Me alegra que me veas de esa manera.” Víctor sonrió, pero el leve rosado de sus mejillas no escapo de los ojos de Yuuri.

_Si también supieras de que otras maneras te veo._

_***_

_D_ e todas las cosas que Víctor esperaba que salieran de la boca de Yuuri, esa no fue una de esas cosas. Víctor se encontró a si mismo completamente tomado por sorpresa mientras recibía los cumplidos de Yuuri – podrían llamarse siquiera cumplidos? Eran más como… una confesión de admiración. Víctor nunca había sido halagado de esa manera antes y ciertamente, eso provoco un sonrojo en su rostro he hizo que su corazón saltara. Yuuri era ridículamente dulce. Y también… tierno.

“Gracias por salir conmigo esta noche.” Víctor dijo después de un pequeño momento de silencio.

“Por supuesto.” Yuuri dijo suavemente. “Si no te importa que pregunte… ¿por qué querías salir de paseo?”                                                                                                                                                              

“Solía llevar a Valya a pasear algunas noches.” Yuuri no pudo evitar el sentimiento de decepción que sintió ante la mención de su nombre. “Algunas veces solo paseábamos en silencio, algunas veces conversábamos, pero era una oportunidad para que saliéramos de la casa.” Explico Víctor con un suave suspiro. “No me gusta salir solo, a pesar de…. Así que supuse que te gustaría acompañarme.” Yuuri sonrió levemente por eso, pero estaba comenzado a roerle que todo lo que Víctor hacía por él, parecía también hacerlo por Valentina. A pesar de que no era exactamente culpa de Víctor – ¿cómo podría saber el que lentamente estaba rompiendo el corazón de Yuuri en pedazos?

“No me importaría salir contigo otra vez.” Yuuri le sonrió tímidamente mientras le daba una mirada a Víctor. “Es… es pacífico. Además, me da la oportunidad de aclarar mi mente también.”

“Me gustaría si es que vienes otra vez conmigo.” Víctor le sonrió de regreso mientras continuaban con su viaje. “Algunas veces es agradable solo pasear alrededor por una hora o algo así, también es agradable tener un cambio de escenario.”

Ellos pasearon por la ciudad por un poco más y Yuuri pronto cayo dormido. Víctor, con una sonrisa cariñosa, se estaciono al lado del camino. Estirándose hacia el asiento trasero del auto, alcanzo su abrigo de lana y cubrió a Yuuri con él. no queriendo despertar a Yuuri, Víctor solo continúo conduciendo.

Víctor condujo por las afueras de la ciudad, cortando por algunos caminos rurales. Fueron treinta minutos después cuando escucho un gruñido y un bostezo desde el asiento del pasajero del auto.

“Estas despierto.” Yuuri se sonrojo mientras notaba el abrigo de Víctor arropando su cuerpo. No lo pudo evitar, pero capto el aroma de la colonia que Víctor siempre utilizaba – olía tan bien.

“Lo siento… me quede dormido.”

“Está bien.” Dijo Víctor. “No quería despertarte al ir a casa así que solo continúe conduciendo hasta que despertaras.” Río suavemente. _Casa._ Ese fue un pensamiento agradable. La casa de ellos. ¿Podría Yuuri incluso llamarla así? Lo que sea, lo era ahora.

“Podrías haberme despertado, lo sabias. No me habría importado.” Yuuri dijo silenciosamente mientras enterraba su rostro dentro del cuello del abrigo de Víctor.

“Estabas obviamente un poco cansado, así que te deje dormir. De todas maneras, no me importaba conducir alrededor por un poco más.”                                                                                                

“Gracias.” Yuuri dijo con gratitud mientras se acomodaba un poco más bajo el calor del abrigo de Víctor. _Santa mierda, tengo el abrigo de Víctor encima de mí._ La lana del cuello era suave contra su nariz mientras el peso del abrigo contra su cuerpo lo envolvía en una sensación de fuerte seguridad. Oh dios mío, el abrigo de Víctor huele tan bien. No pudo evitar el profundo color rojo de sus mejillas, visible incluso bajo la leve luz de luna mientras su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. _Hombre que huele bien instantáneamente se vuelve diez veces más atractivo._

“Estamos en casa.” Yuuri fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz (que goteaba dulce como la miel, gracias) y se sentó.

“Por cierto, gracias por el abrigo. Debería…”

“Solo arrójalo hacia atrás.” Yuuri asintió y arrojo el abrigo hacia el asiento trasero antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Salió del auto y siguió a Víctor por la puerta de la casa. Makkachin se había acomodado en su cama para perros, profundamente dormida y roncando. Víctor sonrió ante la visión. “Probablemente deberías dormir un poco. Ha sido un largo día.” Sugirió Víctor cuando cerró la puerta. Yuuri miro su reloj. eran solo cerca de las diez de la noche, aun así, ya estaba bastante cansado. Por como lucían las cosas, Víctor había dejado su carga de trabajo para la noche, acomodada sobre la mesa de café.

“De hecho… te… te importaría si me uno a ti aquí abajo? So-solo por un poco.” Yuuri pregunto silenciosamente, rosado colmando sus mejillas. Víctor sonrió, dejando salir una sonrisa divertida solo un poco.

“Claro que no.” El rostro de Yuuri prácticamente se ilumino.

“Solo me voy a cambiar.” Yuuri corrió arriba de las escaleras, cerrando la puerta mientras descansaba la palma de su mano sobro su alocado corazón. Dios, uno de estos días iba a morir de un ataque al corazón y seria todo culpa de Víctor. escucho pasos subiendo por las escaleras – Víctor también debía haber ido a cambiarse. Yuuri saco un par de pantalones deportivos ajustados y una cómoda camiseta y rápidamente se cambió. Desde el lado de la cama, desconecto su teléfono y su computadora, llevándolos hacia abajo.

Cuando volvió a bajar las escaleras, Víctor se había cambiado por un par de pantalones deportivos de color gris y una camiseta deportiva color negra. Y la nariz de Yuuri casi _derrama_ un poco de sangre. La manera en que la ajustada tela abrazaba los músculos de Víctor y marcaba su delgada cintura y Yuuri temblaba en sus rodillas mientras se sentaba junto a Víctor, con la computadora en su regazo. La abrió, sacando sus notas. No creía que pudiese soportar el trabajar en su tesis y tratar de no morir al mismo tiempo.

“¿Quieres algo de beber, Yuuri? tengo varios tés, café, aunque pienso que no deberías tomarlo tan tarde.” Víctor río suavemente. “También tengo chocolate caliente.” Yuuri pensó por un momento.

“Chocolate caliente suena bien, gracias.” Yuuri miro hacia la cocina mientras Víctor se estiraba para alcanzar las tazas en el gabinete superior, admirando la forma en la que los músculos de Víctor se flexionaban bajo la ajustada tela de nylon, pero se forzó a sí mismo a apartar la mirada, a menos que quiera tener un ataque cardiaco en su primera noche. Yuuri tendría que aprender a controlar ese corazón suyo.

Yuuri se enfocó en sus notas de repaso, escribiéndolas y destacándolas. Muy pronto, una taza de decadente chocolate caliente, complementado con crema, marshmallows y ralladura de chocolate fue puesto frente a él. Yuuri río.

“No tienes que ser tan extra, lo sabias.” Río cariñosamente mientras Víctor se sentaba. “A pesar de eso, gracias.”

“Bueno, ¿por qué no? Al menos te mereces un chocolate caliente que luzca bien.” Víctor río y para este punto el rostro de Yuuri estaba constantemente caliente y sonrojado.

Víctor se sumergió dentro de su trabajo, planeando conferencias para todas sus clases. No lo pudo evitar, pero observaba a Yuuri, quien lucía innegablemente… adorable, con las mejillas infladas pensando y las cejas arrugadas en concentración. Víctor solo quería pinchar sus mejillas, pero se resistió. Tomo su té y le dio un sorbo, antes de dejarlo abajo.

“¿En que estas trabajando?” pregunto Víctor, mirando a Yuuri quien estaba fuertemente enfocado en la pantalla de su computadora.

“Rogando a los dioses que sepa algo para el examen dentro de unos meses.” Yuuri suspiro, tomando su taza.

“Vas a estar bien – faltan unos meses, después de todo. Al menos tienes unos cuatro buenos meses.”

“Lo sé.” Yuuri murmuro dentro del borde de su taza. “Pero es una de esas cosas por las que no puedo evitar estresarme.” Dijo, tomando de su taza.

“¿Es para el módulo de investigación?” Yuuri asintió. “Considerando que el contenido no es muy diferente a los de licenciatura, tengo esto.” Víctor busco dentro de su maletín y saco un folleto lleno de preguntas de métodos de investigación. Se lo dio a Yuuri. “Obviamente necesitas saber más para la maestría, pero con suerte esto te podrá ayudar con las cosas menos intimidantes.” Yuuri le dio una sonrisa y abrió el folleto. Tenía preguntas sobre preguntas de métodos de realización de investigaciones.

“Gracias. Si en algún momento terminas con uno para maestría, también déjame saber.” Yuuri río suavemente, dejando el folleto bajo su computadora.

“Por supuesto.”

El par trabajo silenciosamente hasta que Yuuri dejo salir un bostezo. Eran cerca de las once y media. Yuuri cerro la tapa de su computadora, acomodando el folleto de preguntas adentro.

“Creo, que me voy a ir a la cama ahora.” Suspiro, levantándose del sofá. Tomo la taza de Víctor y la suya, llevándolas al lavaplatos.

“Si, yo igual.” Víctor dejo su computadora sobre la mesa de café y se levantó estirándose. Yuuri trago mientras sus ojos captaban una franja de la cintura expuesta de Víctor, la pálida piel y los músculos tonificados.

Víctor siguió a Yuuri arriba de las escaleras. no lo pudo evitar, pero vio – incluso en pantalones deportivos Yuuri tenía un hueco entre los muslos que Víctor solo encontró – _realmente caliente._ Sus piernas también eran largas y delgadas y tenía esta perfecta figura de reloj de arena que Víctor había fallado en notar antes de ahora. Víctor trago un bulto de su garganta, sonrojándose profundamente mientras apartaba la mirada. Él más que definitivamente no debería estar mirando a un estudiante de esa forma, pero denle un respiro – Yuuri tenía veintidós, perfectamente aceptable, ¿verdad?

“Buenas noches, Víctor.” ofreció Yuuri mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

“Buenas noches, Yuuri.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor tenía una noche inquieta. Tal vez era porque tenía compañía ahora o porque esa compañía específicamente… era Yuuri. él no podía negar que Yuuri era encantador. Pero no solo eso, él era dulce, también era considerado. Y Yuuri… Yuuri también era placenteramente… lindo cuando se sonrojaba, algo que Víctor había notado que hacía mucho. pero Víctor se encontró a si mismo indeciso. Se encontró conflictuado porque aún se encontraba atraído por Valentina. Aun la amaba. Mucho. más de lo que se amaba a sí mismo.

Y ahora había alguien más, otra persona en su vida por la cual estaba desarrollando un… enamoramiento y Víctor se encontró a si mismo estancado. Yuuri era encantador y todo sobre el encantada a Víctor. pero él no estaba seguro si era su corazón o su mente lo que Yuuri colmaba. ¿Por qué los sentimientos tenían que ser tan complicados?

Los sentimientos personales eran la única cosa que conflictuaban a Víctor. Yuuri era su estudiante. Y no importaba que Yuuri tuviera veintidós, importaba el que Víctor era su profesor. A pesar de la edad, ellos tenían que mantener su relación estrictamente profesional, pero, si le preguntaban a Víctor, ellos ya habían cruzado esa línea hace tiempo. Ellos estaban ahora pisando terreno peligroso y Víctor tenía que asegurarse que no dañaría los estudios de Yuuri. si alguien averiguaba que estaba viviendo juntos Víctor podría ser despedido. Incluso peor, Yuuri podía perder su plaza.

De pronto, Víctor se sentía muy culpable. No había pensado para nada en este arreglo, solo le ofreció un lugar a Yuuri sin pensar en las consecuencias, o más específicamente, las consecuencias que Yuuri enfrentaría si es que esto se sabía.

En la habitación al final de pasillo, Yuuri no estaba mejor. Se encontraba a si mismo codiciando a un hombre que estaba aún muy enamorado de alguien más. y cada vez que Víctor mencionaba su nombre, Yuuri sentía su corazón apretarse y los celos elevarse en la boca de su estómago. Yuuri finalmente comenzaba a entender por qué los sentimientos no correspondidos por alguien se les conocía como enamoramiento. Porque así era exactamente como se sentía – destrozado.

Yuuri ni siquiera comenzaba a considerar el hecho de que Víctor era su profesor. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en como Víctor aún continuaba tan enganchado de Valentina que no había notado a la persona que literalmente estaba al final del corredor, esperando por él. esperando para que Víctor comprendiera que también había alguien más que se interesaba en él. en su interior Yuuri suponía que no era de ayuda que continuara manteniendo sus sentimientos para sí mismo. A pesar de que nada bueno saldría de una confesión de amor hacia su profesor de todas maneras.

\----------------------------------------

Cuando Yuuri bajo las escaleras a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que escucho fue un silencioso ‘ping’. Levanto una ceja curioso, bajo el resto de las escaleras para ver a Víctor en la cocina, apoyado contra el fregadero. Con una sonrisa suave, llego frente a él.

“Hey.” Sonrió suavemente. Víctor se giró.

“Oh, buen día. Estoy haciendo waffles, ¿si quieres algunos?” Yuuri asintió aturdido, mirando porque – ¿como lo hacía Víctor para estar tan arreglado temprano en la mañana? ¡Yuuri lucia como un absoluto desastre!

“S-si, por favor.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro cansado, doblando sus brazos sobre la cubierta de la isla de la cocina y descansando su cabeza sobre ellos.

“¿Aun cansado?” pregunto Víctor con una suave risa. Yuuri dejo salir un silencioso “Hmm…”.

“¿Como estas tan despierto tan temprano en la mañana?” murmuro Yuuri, bostezando cansado mientras Víctor dejaba una pila de waffles en frente de él. “Gracias.” Yuuri levanto su cabeza, el dulce olor de los waffles, llenaba su nariz.

“Soy una persona madrugadora.” Víctor río, sacando un gruñido de Yuuri. así que Víctor era una persona mañanera… “¿Quieres algo con esos? ¿Azúcar… fruta… sirope?” pregunto Víctor.

“No gracias, está bien.” Yuuri corto un pedazo de waffle, poniéndolo en su boca. Dejo salir un gruñido mientras el dulce sabor estallaba en su boca.

“Mejor que un croissant de desayuno, ¿verdad?” Víctor río, apoyado contra el lavaplatos, plato en una mano y un tenedor en la otra.

“Hmm… no lo sé. Aun continúo disfrutando de un buen croissant de desayuno.” Yuuri sonrió con un poco de tono de broma.

“Yuuri! ¡estoy ofendido!” Víctor hizo un puchero, sacando una cariñosa risa de Yuuri.

“Estoy bromeando.” Río suavemente. “Por supuesto que estos son mejores que un croissant de desayuno.”

“Los waffles son un gusto del fin de semana. Nadie tiene tiempo que hacer waffles las mañanas durante la semana.” Yuuri podía estar de acuerdo con eso, especialmente desde que prefería quedarse en la cama cuando pudiera. “¿Que haces normalmente los fines de semana?” Víctor pregunto con curiosidad. Yuuri bufo.

“Llorar.”

“Bueno, con suerte no pasaras tus fines de semana conmigo llorando, de otra manera seria la confirmación de que estoy haciendo un terrible trabajo como anfitrión.” Víctor río, medio en broma y medio genuinamente nervioso de que Yuuri realmente pasara sus fines de semana llorando.

“Tratare.” Yuuri río, terminando con su pila de waffles. Tomo su plato, dejándolo dentro del lavavajillas. “¿Tu como pasas tus fines de semana normalmente?”

“¿Corrigiendo exámenes, planeando conferencias, jugando con Makkachin? Algo como eso. Oh, eso me recuerda, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a pasear a Makka?” Víctor pregunto, pero Yuuri levanto una ceja confuso.

“No sería mejor si no salimos juntos?”

“Bueno, sí, pero no importaría si salimos fuera de la ciudad, ¿verdad?” dijo Víctor con un guiño y Yuuri sintió su rostro instantáneamente calentarse.

“O-oh… seguro. Si, iré contigo.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente. Víctor realmente dejaría la ciudad solo para pasear a su perro con Yuuri. A Yuuri le gustaba pensar que era porque a Víctor realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con Yuuri, pero considerando todo lo demás Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar que era probablemente porque ahora tenía a alguien con quien pasear a su perro, como lo hacía con Valentina.

“¡Genial!” exclamo Víctor con una sonrisa dulce. “Entonces, salimos después de cenar.” Yuuri asintió.

“Seguro. Bajare como a las siete. ¿Asumiendo que tengas comida en tu refrigerador?” Yuuri pregunto con una risa un poco sarcástica.

“Si, si tengo.” Víctor río.

“Genial.” Dijo Yuuri antes dirigirse a las escaleras. Cerro la puerta de su habitación, deslizándose hacia debajo de espaldas a la puerta. Yuuri no se podía quedar abajo por tanto tiempo, no con las fotos de Valentina atormentándolo. Llevo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, descansando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y enterrando su rostro en sus brazos. Esta nueva explosión de celos que había estado sintiendo desde la noche anterior era la confirmación de la peor pesadilla de Yuuri. su enamoramiento por Víctor no era uno de esos que se desvanecería en algunos meses. Yuuri se estaba enamorando de él.

Yuuri se levantó y fue a la ventana donde estaba su cello. Saco un libro de la repisa – island – y lo aseguro en el soporte. Se sentó con el cello entre sus piernas. Tomo el arco. Sus dedos en el cuello del cello y el arco en las cuerdas, Yuuri arrastro el arco hacia abajo, regodeándose con el profundo sonido del cello.

Yuuri había estado tocando el cello desde sus tempranos años como adolescente – necesitaba algo para pasar el tiempo, algo que lo ayudara a lidiar con su ansiedad. Originalmente había tratado con el piano, pero había algo mucho más atractivo sobre el cello. El sonido del cello era mucho más gratificante que el del piano. Cuando había comenzado con su maestría, Víctor le había dicho de un estudiante de medicina, un pianista, que estaba buscando un acompañamiento. Yuuri de alguna manera deseaba haberlo conocido en ese tiempo, pero era un poco tarde ahora, considerando que ya estaba a medio camino con su maestría.

Tocar el cello comenzó como una manera de aclarar su mente y enfocarse apropiadamente. Pero con su ansiedad empeorando y su depresión acelerándose, se convirtió rápidamente en una manera para escapar de sus problemas, más que simplemente en un lugar donde aclarar su mente. Para la mayoría, Yuuri parecía alguien normal, pero Yuuri ocultaba bien sus enfermedades mentales. Muy bien, al punto donde Phichit no había notado que era neurótico hasta que un día lo encontró durante un colapso. Desde entonces, había conseguido controlarlos un poco mejor. Pero Yuuri temía que al vivir con Víctor mientras ocultaba sus sentimientos menos-que-bienvenidos por él, serian el perfecto ‘regreso’ a la agobiante ansiedad.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor estaba sentado frente a su computadora, el sonido del cello resonaba por la casa. Víctor no tenía problemas con eso, por supuesto, pero Yuuri le había mencionado que tocar el cello era una manera de controlar su ansiedad. Víctor solo esperaba que fuera la manera que tenía Yuuri de acomodarse, y que no fuera Víctor haciéndolo sentir incomodo o algo así.

Mientras más Víctor pensaba en Yuuri mas… atrapado se sentía en sus sentimientos. Miro las fotos de Valentina y de el mismo cuando se comprometieron. Su corazón se ahogaba mientras recordaba lo alto en la luna que estaban, lo dichoso que eran esos momentos. Víctor aun tenia algunos de los que se suponía serian su decoración de bodas ocultas en el dormitorio principal. Aun tenia las muestras de las invitaciones, el plano de las mesas, luces de decoración, todo eso guardado en el fondo del ropero porque aun después de casi tres años aun no conseguía obligarse a sí mismo a deshacerse de algo tan trivial como un paquete de luces de decoración.

Aun guardaba sus anillos, anillos de compromiso y alianzas de matrimonio. guardadas. Dos alianzas de oro rosado con declaraciones de amor en elfico grabadas en el interior, y dos alianzas de plata esterlina con un solo diamante encima guardadas dentro de una caja negra de satín en la parte de atrás de su closet. Y mientras más pensaba en ella más se volvía a enamorar de ella. Pero entonces la imagen de Yuuri aparecería en su cabeza y su corazón se sentiría pesado por el conflicto y la culpa. Definitivamente había algo que sentía por Yuuri, algo más que la amistad que proclamaba, pero no podía definir exactamente que era. O, mejor dicho, no odia admitir lo que era.

Víctor se preguntaba si Yuuri sentía como había cambiado la dinámica desde que se conocieron. Porque para Víctor, ciertamente lo hizo. Serian ambos una maldición y un milagro si es que a Yuuri le gustaba Víctor. una maldición, porque todos esos sentimientos conflictivos y sentimientos de culpa se volverían diez veces más pesados, pero aun así un milagro porque sería la segunda oportunidad de Víctor con el amor. Dios, los sentimientos eran tan malditamente difíciles, confusos e invasivos que Víctor solo deseaba que se desaparecieran.

“Makkachin… que hago…” Víctor lloriqueo dentro de su pelaje mientras ella gruñía, por haber sido despertada de su siesta.

\--------------------------------------------------

Para la hora en la que Yuuri regreso a la realidad, pudo sentir sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, sus ojos ardían levemente. Oh, había estado llorando. Con un profundo suspiro, bajo su arco y acomodo su cello. Se levantó, fue hacia el gabinete que estaba al lado de su cama, sacando un pañuelo de la caja. Tiro el pañuelo en el cesto, aspirando mientras se recomponía. Yuuri se sentó en la cama y abrió su computadora. Ya era hora de que trabajara en su tesis.

Pero Yuuri se encontró a si mismo demasiado distraído. Cada vez que trataba de leer un artículo su mente se regresaba a Víctor y tenía que leer del comienzo como tres o cuatro veces antes de realmente de tomarle completa atención. En cerca de tres horas solo había conseguido el escribir dos párrafos por lo distraído que había estado. Si su mente no se iba a apartar de Víctor por la salud de su corazón, entonces al menos lo debería de hacer por el bien de su tesis.

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde Yuuri guardo el pequeño progreso que había hecho en su tesis y dejo su computadora a un lado. Con una respiración profunda y temblorosa, bajo las escaleras para ver a Víctor concentrado en un libro y con lentes en su rostro. se sintió como si las piernas de Yuuri se estuviesen a punto de convertirse en gelatina cuando vio a Víctor con lentes. Se quedó de pie en el último escalón, mirándolo intensamente hasta que Víctor lo vio.

“¿Vez algo que te guste?” pregunto Víctor, en parte molestándolo y en parte buscando una reacción genuina. Yuuri literalmente salto fuera de su piel, apartando la mirada mientras la vergüenza roja colmaba sus mejillas.

“¡L-Lo siento! ¡No pretendía quedarme mirando!” Yuuri huyo hacia la cocina, los ojos de Víctor lo siguieron mientras reía.

“Está bien. Sé que me veo bien con estos.” Víctor giño, quitándose sus lentes de su rostro y dejándolos de lado.

“Bueno obviamente.” Yuuri murmuro, aun avergonzado mientras abría el refrigerador. A pesar que, su pequeño razonamiento no se escapó de los oídos de Víctor, y ahora, fue su turno de sonrojarse.

“¿Ne-necesitas una mano?” pregunto Víctor mientras su corazón se saltaba un latido.

“No, estoy bien.” Yuuri sonrió, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador. “Además, este es mi pago hacia ti.”

“Sabes, si estás muy ocupado para cocinar o no lo quieres hacer, no me importa pedir para llevar. O podemos pedir a domicilio.” Dijo Víctor sentándose en la isla de la cocina en una silla alta.

“No te preocupes, estaré bien.” Bueno, Yuuri esperaba estarlo al menos.

“Solo para que sepas que la opción está allí.”

Veinte minutos después son platos de salmón teriyaki y vegetales fue puesto en la isla. “¡Mmh! ¡Huele genial!” Víctor elogio mientras Yuuri sacaba algunos cubiertos. Yuuri se sentó frente a Víctor. “Sabe tan bien como huele.” Las mejillas de Yuuri se colorearon ante el cumplido mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

“Eso es un alivio.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente, usando el lado de su tenedor para cortar algo de salmón. Yuuri comió en silencio por la mayor parte, mirando hacia la nada mientras mordía un pedazo de brócoli.

“¿Yuuri?” sin respuesta. “¿Yuuri?” una vez más, sin respuesta. “¿Yuuuuriiiiiiiii?” la cabeza de Yuuri se sacudió hacia Víctor.

“Lo siento, ¿sí?”

“¿Estas bien?” pregunto Víctor, preocupado. “Haz estado muy callado.” Él esperaba que Yuuri no estuviese incomodo allí, o que no estuviese incomodo alrededor de Víctor. la última cosa que quería Víctor para Yuuri es que no se sintiese en casa.

“Si, sí. Estoy bien, solo… me siento bien.” Yuuri evitaba mirar a Víctor, su corazón saltaba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

“Sabes que puedes decirme si algo te molesta, ¿no es así?”

“Lo sé, gracias.” Bueno en esta ocasión no puedo decirte que me está molestando… “A pesar de todo estoy bien, de verdad.” Yuuri le dio una sonrisa cansada. Termino su plato y espero a que Víctor terminara para así poder dejarlos en la lavavajillas.

“¿Deberíamos salir ahora?” pregunto Víctor, levantándose de su asiento.

“Oh, sí, solo déjame ir a buscar una chaqueta.” Dijo Yuuri, saliendo de la cocina.

“Te puedo prestar una de las mías.” Víctor se apresuró, ofreciéndose sin siquiera pensarlo. “Erm… te ahorro el subir las escaleras.” Víctor se justificó con una tímida sonrisa. “Puedes tomar el que está en el auto.”

“Gracias.” _¡Oh dios mío el mismo abrigo que huele tan bien…!_

Víctor luchaba con Makkachin para ponerle su arnés para así poder llevarla en el auto, gruñendo mientras ella tercamente trataba de escapar. “Vamos, se buena.” Le arrullo, consiguiendo finalmente ponerle el arnés. “Ves, eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?” Río. Víctor tomo la correa y el cinturón de seguridad del auto de uno de los ganchos en la puerta y tomo su abrigo.

\----------------------------------------------------

Manejaron hasta las afueras de la ciudad y Víctor estaciono el auto en la calle. Yuuri salió, abriendo la puerta trasera para sacar a Makkachin y el (su) abrigo de Víctor. Yuuri desaseguro a Makkachin, ajustando su correa a su collar antes de quitarle el cinturón de seguridad del arnés. “Vamos.” Le arrullo mientras ella saltaba fuera del auto. Cuando Víctor dio la vuelta por el lado del auto, el tomo la correa de Makkachin, permitiendo que Yuuri se pusiese su abrigo.

Yuuri caminaba junto a Víctor, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo. _Su abrigo es tan grande._

“¿Estas abrigado, Yuuri?” pregunto Víctor mientras caminaban.

“¿Huh? Oh, sí, gracias.” Sonrió contento mientras dejaba que Makkachin mostrara el camino.

“Así que mañana vamos a salir a clases a las ocho. Después me tengo que quedar hasta más tarde para corregir unas presentaciones, pero primero te llevare a casa.” Dijo Víctor.

“No tienes que hacerlo, yo voy… voy a conseguir un taxi o algo así. No necesitas hacer dos viajes.” Yuuri insistió.

“Está bien, tengo que llevarte. Tengo que asegurarme de que regresaras a salvo.” El corazón de Yuuri se derritió y poco y asintió, ocultando su sonrojo en el gran cuello del abrigo.

“Bien. Gracias, Víctor.”

“No hay problema. Volveré cerca de las siete, así que no tienes que esperarme para la cena. O si quieres puedo ordenar para llevar desde la oficina, sé que no te gusta hablar por teléfono.” Yuuri sonrió. Era dulce, por no mencionar considerado por parte de Víctor el ofrecerse para pedir para llevar por él, sabiendo lo mucho que le provocaba ansiedad. Después de tener que haber llamado para preguntar por lugares para rentar Yuuri había hecho suficientes llamadas como para toda una vida y no estaba por hacer más.

“Gracias, pero no me importa esperar a que llegues a casa.” Y el corazón de Víctor casi exploto. Por primera vez en años alguien estaría esperando para que el regrese a casa. Víctor había extrañado el sentimiento de saber que alguien estaba esperando por él.

“Si no te importa esperar, estaré en casa lo más pronto que pueda.” Yuuri sintió a su corazón físicamente dar una voltereta – esta era una sensación tan doméstica y Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero se sintió mareado en el interior.

“Entonces tendré la cena lista para cuando llegues a casa.” Yuuri le dio una tímida sonrisa, las mejillas rosadas mientras ocultaba su rostro en el gran cuello del abrigo. El sonrojo de Yuuri no paso por alto en Víctor, quien sintió su corazón hacer una voltereta hacia atrás. Que tierno. Pensó Víctor mientras veía a Yuuri por la esquina de su ojo. “Así que erm… ¿por donde llevas a Makkachin por aquí?” Yuuri pregunto, mientras Víctor se encogía de hombros.

“No lo hago. Nunca había venido aquí antes.” Declaro Víctor. “Si para poder pasar más tiempo con alguien significa que tengo que manejar hasta la siguiente ciudad para poder pasearla entonces estoy bien con eso.” Víctor río, y Yuuri no podía creerle a este hombre – de verdad los había traído al medio de la nada solo para que pudieran pasear juntos a su perro. Yuuri bufo.

“Supongo que lo vamos a averiguar entonces.” Llevaron a Makkachin a lo largo de la cuadra, pasando por Water Street. Había varios pubs y bares, así como también restaurantes que iluminaban la calle principal, junto con tiendas de ropa que no habían cerrado hace mucho y algunas bellas decoraciones de lámparas en la calle que iluminaban los adoquines de cemento.

“Es lindo por aquí.” Yuuri comento mientras miraba las luces de decoración que le daban carácter a la calle.

“Lo es.” Víctor estuvo de acuerdo. “Oye, tal vez un día de estos deberíamos probar uno de estos restaurantes. Hay un montón.” Dijo, mirando alrededor. Era una invitación inocente solo para que pudieran pasar algo de tiempo juntos, no tenía que ser interpretada como una cita – solo sería salir a probar algo de la comida. Pero Yuuri, por supuesto, lo interpreto como una cita. Instantáneamente se paralizo, casi congelándose en su lugar mientras su corazón saltaba. “¿Yuuri? ¿qué pasa?”

“¡N-nada! ¡Nada!” dijo con rapidez, sus mejillas de un color rojo brillante mientras su corazón latía fuertemente en sus oídos. “E-eso suena bien…” murmuro suavemente, detrás del cuello del abrigo. “Me gustaría eso.” _¿Seria eso una cita? ¡¿Seria esta mi primera cita con Víctor?!_

“Una calle un poco romántica, ¿no lo crees?” Víctor deliberadamente lo molesto, solo para ver la cara de Yuuri explotar una vez más. Yuuri internamente hizo corto circuito. Dios, si Víctor continuaba insinuando cosas Yuuri moriría de un ataque cardiaco. Una parte de Yuuri estaba convencida que Víctor lo molestaba a propósito, pero la otra parte de él llegaba a la conclusión de que Víctor solo… era así.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri se quedó dormido en el auto en el camino de regreso. Víctor lo miraba, sonriendo suavemente mientras Yuuri dormía. Yuuri había estado muy cansado últimamente – debían de haber sido las semanas de sueño mínimo y estrés que finalmente lo habían alcanzado. Víctor manejaba con una mano en el volante y la otra descansaba en su regazo. Le dio otra mirada a Yuuri, quien gruñía en sueños. _Tierno,_ pensó Víctor. dudoso, alcanzo la mano de Yuuri dándole un apretón gentil antes de alejarla rápidamente.

 _¡Para! No puedes hacer eso, ¡enfócate en manejar!_ Víctor se dijo a si mismo mientras su otra mano apretaba el volante. Él no tenía idea que se le había metido, pero Yuuri seguro como el infierno que no se iba a enterar sobre eso. Víctor miro por el espejo retrovisor para ver a Makkachin, quien también había caído dormida. Sonrió para sí mismo, admirando lo adorable que lucía con su cabeza recostada en el asiento trasero.

Víctor de alguna manera como que quería continuar conduciendo hasta que Yuuri despertara, pero eran cerca de las diez, y ambos tenían que madrugar en la mañana. Con un suspiro de lastima, despertó a Yuuri de su bello sueño cuando salieron de la calle.

“Deberías de dormir algo. Creo que las semanas de estrés te han pasado la cuenta.” Dijo Víctor mientras entraban a la casa. Yuuri hubiera protestado, si es que no hubiese bostezado primero.

“Tienes razón. Buenas noches, Víctor.”

“Buenas noches, Yuuri.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola…  
> Un breve momento de aclaratoria, en esta parte:
> 
> "Yuuri finalmente comenzaba a entender por qué los sentimientos no correspondidos por alguien se les conocía como enamoramiento. Porque así era exactamente como se sentía – destrozado."
> 
> En la versión en inglés Yuuri no dice enamoramiento dice “crush.”  
> Ahora “crush” se puede traducir de varias maneras  
> Crush: aplastado, destrozado, etc.  
> Pero también como  
> Crush: enamoramiento.
> 
> Por eso dice que ya entiende porque a los sentimientos no correspondidos se les llama “crush” ya que él se siente aplastado o destrozado. 
> 
> Y con eso termino mi momento educativo 😊


	18. Capitulo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor le habla a Yuuri sobre su fallecida prometida y Yuuri se encuentra a si mismo incapaz de procesarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola  
> Según notas de la autora en este capítulo tenemos menciones de precaución ya que hablamos del asesinato de niños, suena fuera de lugar, pero se tiene que mencionar y también tenemos menciones de suicidio. Pero solo es eso.  
> Ahora si… aclaro una vez más este no es ese tipo de fic. Esto solo es una mención.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cuando termines con tus clases solo envíame un mensaje y te llevare a casa.” Dijo Víctor cuando detuvo el auto, cerca de dos cuadras alejado del campus. “¿Estas seguro de que quieres esperar por mí?” pregunto Víctor, pero Yuuri sonrió.

“Por supuesto. Solo déjame saber cuándo vayas de camino a casa.” Dijo Yuuri, estirándose hacia el asiento trasero para sacar su bolso.

“Está bien, gracias.” Dijo Víctor mientras también se estiraba hacia el asiento trasero para tomar su maletín Louis Vuitton. “Deberías ir primero. ¿Te veo en clases?” Yuuri asintió, abriendo la puerta para salir.

“Te veo en clases.” Víctor vio a Yuuri salir del auto y cerró la puerta, viendo unas tonificadas y delgadas piernas en jeans ajustados. Oh dios. Víctor no debería estar mirando. Trago un bulto de su garganta, tomando un trago de agua mientras veía a Yuuri colgarse su bolso en su espalda mientras caminaba por la calle. Una vez Yuuri estuvo fuera de su vista, Víctor salió del auto. La llave del auto en una mano y el maletín en la otra, salió del auto, cerrando la puerta antes de asegurarlo y siguiendo la dirección que tomo Yuuri.

Víctor llego al salón de conferencias no mucho después de Yuuri, quien ya tenía su computadora afuera. Él dejo sus cosas afuera. Abriendo su maletín, saco su computadora y la conecto al proyector antes de conectar la tarjeta de memoria. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, se acercó a Yuuri y se apoyó en la banca junto a él.

“¿Algún plan para después de tu titulación?” pregunto Víctor, mirando hacia Yuuri.

“No por el momento. Me gustaría trabajar quizás en… psicología infantil. Creo que eso será realmente refrescante, pero… no estoy seguro si es que pudo hacerlo.” Yuuri suspiro, frunciendo sus cejas.

“Hey, puede ser que tenga algunas conexiones para ayudarte con eso si es que eso es lo que quieres hacer, ya sabes, yo puedo ayudarte si es que necesitas algún tipo de guía.” Víctor ofreció, haciendo que soltara un pensativo murmullo.

“Gracias.” Yuuri suspiro silenciosamente. “Estoy un poco estancado sobre qué es lo que quiero hacer.”

“Bueno tienes tiempo para pensar en eso. No tienes que decidir justo ahora que es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. A mí me tomo… un largo tiempo el darme cuenta que quería ser un profesor.” Dijo Víctor. “Tenía veintinueve cuando decidí enseñar, así que…” Víctor se encogió de hombros. “Tienes tiempo.” Le dijo alentadoramente, sacando una sonrisa de alivio de Yuuri.

"Si… supongo que tienes razón. ¿Cuándo supiste que querías convertirte en un profesor?” Víctor le dio algo parecido a un suspiro y una sonrisa.

“Te contare sobre eso algún día.” Dijo Víctor, viendo a algunos estudiantes por la esquina de su ojo mientras se alejaba de la banca y regresaba detrás de su escritorio.

Bueno eso dejo a Yuuri mas que curioso. No se había dado cuenta de que habría una historia detrás del hecho de convertirse en profesor, el había pensado que solo era cosa de vocación. Yuuri lo miraba, su mejilla descansaba en la palma de su mano mientras veía a Víctor saludar a los estudiantes que entraban por la puerta. Él era tan encantador, fascinante, y el solo verlo hacía que el corazón de Yuuri saltara en su pecho y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Víctor realmente era algo más.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor estaba mirando. A pesar de que no lo podía evitar – Yuuri solo estaba… brillando. Víctor incluso se atrevía a pensar que Yuuri era hermoso. Largas pestañas, mejillas suaves, ojos que contenían el mundo… su piel también lucia suave como la seda, y Víctor no podía dejar de imaginarse como se sentiría tener sus labios presionados en esas mejillas. Mentalmente se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento, tragando un pesado bulto de su garganta mientras accidentalmente se trababa en una oración. Yuuri solo era tan distraídamente atractivo e incluso probablemente él no tenía idea de eso.

Víctor paso la mayor parte de su tiempo enseñando con sus ojos mirando en directamente hacia Yuuri, cuya cabeza estaba hacia abajo con su lápiz en una mano, los ojos ocasionalmente mirando hacia su computadora. Había sido atraído hacia Yuuri desde la primera vez que había llegado tarde a su conferencia – había algo sobre el que Víctor vio, y no fue hasta que Yuuri comenzó a abrirse con el que noto que Yuuri… era como Valentina.

Él era dulce, considerado y sensible pero no eran solo esos rasgos de personalidad por los que Víctor había gravitado. Yuuri había compartido una buena parte de sus preocupaciones con Víctor, una buena parte de sus inseguridades y ansiedades y cada vez que Víctor las había escuchado sentía que esto había pasado antes, solo… que con una mujer joven de la cual estaba locamente enamorado. Víctor se había dado cuenta que Yuuri siempre se disminuía a sí mismo, nunca sentía como si fuese lo suficientemente bueno y eso parecía ser tan similar.

Víctor también esperaba que no fuese la parte de Valentina que veía en Yuuri lo que era tan atractivo. Hay estaba este furioso conflicto dentro de él, uno que anhelaba a Yuuri porque era Yuuri, y una pequeña parte que luchaba porque anhelaba a Yuuri por Valentina. Y Víctor sentía tanta culpa por eso. Yuuri merecía ser apreciado por ser el mismo, y no como el recuerdo de alguien más. ¿qué clase de persona superficial seria Víctor si solo pudiera comparar a Yuuri con su prometida muerta? Yuuri nunca podrá saber sobre este conflicto – eso dañaría aún más su auto estima.

Se estaba volviendo increíblemente difícil el ignorar estos sentimientos de anhelo que Víctor tenía por Yuuri. cuando llevo a Yuuri a casa después de clases apenas hablaros más de dos palabras entre ellos – parecía ser que Yuuri tenía algo que quería decir, pero por alguna razón, simplemente no lo decía. Y Víctor también estaba igual. A pesar de que Yuuri estaba justo al lado de él se sentía tan distante.

“Estaré en casa a las siete.” Víctor sonrió mientras Yuuri salía del auto.

“Te veo entonces.” Yuuri sonrió tímidamente de regreso. “Maneja con cuidado.” Víctor vio a Yuuri entrar a la casa antes de alejarse. Víctor imaginaba ser capaz de poder descansar su mano en el muslo de Yuuri mientras manejaba, apretarlo ligeramente, acariciar su pierna con su pulgar gentilmente. Se imaginaba ser capaz de solo poder apretar la mano de Yuuri y sentir la suave calidez en su mano, entrelazar sus dedos en las calles y sostenerlo cerca. Pero ese era un pensamiento egoísta y eso era injusto para Yuuri.

Incluso si Yuuri quería a Víctor de esa forma también, él se merecía tener a alguien que pudiese salir con el apropiadamente sin tener que ir hasta la próxima ciudad. Se merecía a alguien a quien no tuviese que mantener en secreto. Se merecía a alguien que lo amara a él y solo a él, y no a alguien que aún estaba tan capturado por su amante fallecida y que no podía darle su completa atención. Y por eso Yuuri no podía saber que era lo que Víctor realmente sentía.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación, con Makkachin a los pies de su cama. Él no podía hacer frente a cada una de las fotos de Valentina que Víctor conservaba. Era lindo, lo sabía, pera cada vez que las veía su corazón solo se apretaba y dolía, un doloroso recordatorio de que nadie lo amaría realmente, especialmente Víctor. de todas formas, Yuuri nunca podría igualar a alguien tan hermosa como lo era Valentina. Era ridículo pensar que Yuuri tuviese siquiera una chance contra ella.

Cada vez que una fotografía captaba su mirada, comenzaba a sentir una burbuja de celos comenzar a crecer. Su garganta se apretaría y su humor feliz se perdería rápidamente reemplazado por un sentimiento agridulce y de pronto sentiría más desanimado.

Yuuri deseaba ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirle a Víctor como se sentía, pero lo fue lo mejor que podía pasarle es que no fuese lo suficientemente valiente. Nada bueno saldría de una confesión de sus sentimientos de todas maneras. Víctor probablemente solo se reiría y lo alejaría, diciéndolo lo estúpido que era por sentirse de esa manera. Y si es que por algún milagro aun tuviese un amigo (y una casa) después de tal debacle, ellos solo quedarían en un constante estado de sentimientos de tensión e incomodidad, y Yuuri no le deseaba ese destino a nadie.

Además, seria tan egoísta el proclamar de pronto una confesión de amor en alguien que aun estaba sanando de la pérdida de su prometida. ¿Pero era egoísta querer que Víctor avanzara? Yuuri suponía que lo era, especialmente desde que su motivo principal por eso era querer que Víctor finalmente lo mirara a él. pero ese sentimiento de querer que Víctor la dejara ir para que así prestara atención a Yuuri era tan egocéntrico, tan codicioso que casi hacía sentir a Yuuri enfermo.

No solo eran los sentimientos personales los que hacían que Víctor amando a Yuuri fuera una fantasía imposible. Víctor se tenía que quedar de manera profesional y ellos ya habían empujado esas barreras cuando Yuuri se mudó con él. su relación como profesor y estudiante solo era otra barrera que separaba a Yuuri de lo que – quien – realmente quería. Víctor nunca debía enterarse como se sentía Yuuri por él.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Bienvenido a casa.” Yuuri sonrió tímidamente cuando Víctor entro por la puerta, dejando su maletín y quitándose los zapatos. “La cena está casi lista.” Víctor sonrió afectuosamente ante el saludo de Yuuri. el sentimiento de tener a alguien que lo esperara al volver a casa otra vez era tan doméstico y calentaba su corazón.

“Gracias, Yuuri.” suspiro contento. “Bajare después de bañarme y cambiarme.” Víctor subió las escaleras con un suspiro cansado y se dirigió al baño principal para alistarse para ducharse.

Yuuri estaba casi listo en la cocina. Al horno le quedaban unos diez minutos antes de que se apagara, así que rápidamente metió los platos que había utilizado en el lavavajillas y ordeno un poco. El podía escuchar el sonido del agua saliendo del baño principal casi directamente sobre el mientras Víctor se duchaba. Yuuri se preguntaba como seria pasar sus dedos por el musculoso torso de Víctor, envolver sus manos en su espalda y compartir una ducha con él. El sonido del horno lo saco repentinamente de sus pensamientos. De pronto un muy avergonzado Yuuri mojo con agua su rostro y alejo sus pensamientos, calmando su acelerado corazón.

Yuuri tomo una profunda respiración mientras sacaba la lasaña del horno, dejándola sobra la isla de la cocina antes de acomodar unos platos. Escucho el agua sobre el detenerse – perfecta sincronización. Ahora que la cena estaba lista, solo tenía que esperar a Víctor.

Yuuri se movió al salón y se recostó en el sofá, mirando directamente a una fotografía de Valentina que estaba sobre una mesa junto al sofá, cerca de las escaleras. La tomo delicadamente en sus manos mientras soltaba un suave suspiro. Ella era tan hermosa. Largo cabello castaño, brillantes ojos azules, una sonrisa brillante. No había forma en la que Yuuri pudiese competir con ella. ¿Por qué Víctor iba a bajar de categoría desde Valentina a Yuuri de todas maneras? Yuuri no era nada en comparación con ella.

“Nos conocimos en la universidad.” Yuuri casi salto fuera de su piel – ni siquiera había notado a Víctor llegar atrás de él. capto una poco la esencia del gel de ducha de Víctor, afrutado y menta. “Ella estudiaba leyes, y yo estudiaba psicología, pero nos conocimos en un seminario de leyes y ciencias sociales.” Víctor continuo, y Yuuri escucho. “Nos llevamos muy bien. Diría que ella fue la primera persona en la que pose mis ojos y que era con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida.” Y el corazón de Yuuri se hundió un poquito más.

“Salimos por diez años, todo el camino desde el comienzo de mi licenciatura, a mi maestría, hasta mi doctorado, ella fue la única persona allí.” Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero pobre Víctor – la única persona que tenía para poder apoyarse y la única que sostenía su mano se había ido. “En ese tiempo era un asistente de psicología, revisaba revistar, diarios e investigaciones. Ella era abogada, una fiscal.” Wow. Ella también era inteligente.

“Tendríamos una boda en verano y después una luna de miel en noruega.”

“Ella estaba envuelta en un caso que involucraba a un padre que había matado a tres de sus propios hijos, en venganza contra su exesposa, podrían decir algunos, pero toda la evidencia era circunstancial. Ellos solo encontraron el cuerpo del hijo menor, no tenían un arma, tenían muy poca evidencia, pero no podían dejarlo ir.” Explico Víctor mientras miraba la fotografía que aún estaba en las manos de Yuuri.

“Él fue absuelto. Los cargos fueron revocados y él fue libre para irse. Valentina se dio cuenta que nunca debería haber llevado el caso a los tribunales si iba a terminar de esa manera porque él nunca volvería a ser juzgado por la muerte de sus hijos.” Víctor suspiro profundamente, tragando un bulto de su garganta mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. “Ella paso mucho tiempo golpeándose a sí misma por eso, culpándose por eso. Todos hablan sobre como la policía se siente culpable cuando algo como esto sucede, pero nadie habla sobre los abogados, quienes son los que cargan con el caso.”

“Eso la envió en un espiral de depresión descendente – ellos solo eran niños y ella sentía como si ni siquiera hubiese podido conseguir algo de justicia para ellos. Yo continúe diciéndole que no era su culpa, que ella no fue la que tomo esas decisiones, pero ella no me escucho.” Explico Víctor. “No pude hacer nada más que consolarla, pero eventualmente eso no fue suficiente.”

“Al principio parecía ser que ella estaba mejorando. Había regresado al trabajo, su rutina volvió a la normalidad, pero un día ella no lo estuvo. Algo solo sucedió y–” Víctor no pudo decirlo.

“Y ella murió.” Víctor mordió su labio e incluso a pesar de que no había declarado explícitamente que ella se había suicidado, Yuuri lo sabía.

La imagen era tan vivida en su cabeza, era horripilante. Eso aún lo perseguía. Esa mañana le había dado un beso de despedida y le había deseado que tuviese un buen día. El había prometido estar en casa a las seis, y tendrían chuletas de cordero para la cena antes de salir a pasear. Pero eso nunca había pasado. Yuuri lo estaba mirando con los ojos llenos de pesar, llenos de lastima, pero Víctor sonrió suavemente.

“Hoy me preguntaste que fue lo que me hizo convertirme en un profesor. Y supongo que la respuesta es que ella lo hizo. Quiero enseñarle a otras personas, no solo sobre problemas de salud mental, pero en general cuan complejas son las personas realmente.” Yuuri bajo la foto mientras Víctor aspiraba, conteniendo las lágrimas. Yuuri no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado pero sus vacilantes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Víctor y podía oír el rápido palpitar del corazón de Víctor contra su oído. Los brazos de Víctor encontraron consuelo alrededor de Yuuri, sosteniéndolo suavemente. Un abrazo de Yuuri se sentía como el sentimiento más refrescante y satisfactorio que había sentido en mucho tiempo – casi no quería soltarlo. “Espero que nunca tengas que pasar por algo como eso para averiguar qué es lo que quieres hacer en el futuro.” Víctor río amargamente mientras se alejaba.

“Yo umm… lo siento por hacerte hablar sobre eso si es que no estabas listo.” Yuuri dijo silenciosamente, sus mejillas estaban rosadas mientras Víctor negaba con su cabeza.

“Supongo que algo en ti hace mucho mas fácil el hablar sobre cosas.” Víctor sonrió afectuosamente con otra aspiración y Yuuri puso sentir su corazón latiendo en su garganta. “Vamos, estoy seguro de que la cena se debe estar enfriando.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Víctor había hablado sobre su prometida con Yuuri. sus días continuaron, en apariencia normal, pero en el interior, Yuuri estaba casi entrando en pánico. Víctor había confiado en el contándole esta historia acerca de su pasado y ahora Yuuri no sabía cómo hablar incluso con Víctor porque cada vez que lo veía, todo lo que Yuuri podía ver era un destello de dolor en los ojos de Víctor cuando recordaba su historia con Valentina. Ese dolor en los ojos de Víctor solo era otro constante recordatorio de a quien siempre pertenecería el corazón de Víctor.

Yuuri se comenzaba a preguntar el con cuantas personas Víctor se había abierto, o incluso si alguien estuvo allí para Víctor cuando el necesitaba más a alguien. La manera en la que Yuuri veía a Víctor como su profesor ahora era mucho más alejada a eso. Víctor era su amigo, su compañero de casa, su… enamorado. La manera en la que hablo sobre Valentina solo hicieron sentir a Yuuri diez veces peor acerca de sus sentimientos, haciéndolo sentir incluso más culpable por tenerlos.

Por muy erróneo que fuera para su corazón estar anhelando a Víctor, se sentía correcto. Incluso aunque él sea diez años mayor que Yuuri y su profesor aun así se sentía correcto. Incluso aunque Víctor continuase lamentándose por la muerte de su prometida e incluso a pesar de que Yuuri se sintiera enfermo por la culpa, sentía que tal vez aferrarse a estos sentimientos valiera la pena. Tal vez Víctor podía encontrar la felicidad en Yuuri.

Porque Víctor lo hacía _feliz_. La bondad que Víctor compartía con él, y el tiempo que compartían juntos hacían sentir a Yuuri valioso. Después de todo, ellos eran la única compañía que tenían. Seguro, Yuuri tenía sus otros amigos, pero no tenía la oportunidad de verlos muy seguido. Víctor era su única compañía, y él era una compañía que Yuuri realmente disfrutaba. Haría lo que fuera para mantener esa compañía y no podía arriesgarse a perderle por estos malditos sentimientos. Perder a Víctor lo _destrozaría_.

Pero por el momento Yuuri no sabía cómo hablar con él. no podía sacar las palabras de su boca y él pensaba más de lo que hablaba. Solo no decía nada y esperaba que Víctor fuese un lector de mentes, pero realísticamente Yuuri sabía que Víctor no podía leer su mente. Pero la mente de Yuuri estaba tan confundida y su corazón estaba tan herido que sentía que sea lo que sea que dijera saldría duro o insensible y Yuuri solo decidió que sería mejor no decir nada.

Yuuri se agito y se giró en la cama. Al parecer seria otra noche sin dormir. Con un suspiro pesado, Yuuri salió de la cama y bajo las escaleras, con su iPad en su mano. Cuidando de no molestar a Víctor, bajo hacia la cocina y cuidadosamente evito a Makkachin para conseguir un vaso de agua. Yuuri miro su reloj – tres a.m. con su vaso de agua en la mano, se sentó en el sofá, apoyándose contra el apoya brazos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los últimos días habían sido tensos. Víctor podía jurar que Yuuri estaba comenzando a evitarlo. Ellos apenas hablaban más que un par de oraciones en clases, y después cuando llegaban a casa, Yuuri cocinaba para ellos, comían, y después se iba directo a su habitación, casi completamente en silencio. A pesar de que Yuuri estuviese en la casa, Víctor aún se sentía solo y aislado.

Se comenzaba a preguntar si es que debería de haberle contado a Yuuri sobre Valentina. Sí es que él no hubiese dicho nada, tal vez Yuuri no lo estaría evadiendo. Víctor no pensaba que cambiaría la manera en la que Yuuri lo trataba o a su amistad, pero claramente lo hizo. Porque ahora Yuuri lo estaba evadiendo. Ellos incluso no podían mirarse a los ojos. Tal vez Víctor había confiado en la persona incorrecta la historia de su antiguo amor.

Víctor no había pensado que Yuuri sería lo suficientemente superficial para juzgarlo por aferrarse a su fallecida amante, o para verlo diferente por eso, pero tal vez Víctor estaba equivocado. Tal vez Yuuri no era la persona que Víctor había pensado.

Víctor no lo podía evitar, pero se sentía herido, que era lo que había molestado tanto a Yuuri que estaba realmente evadiendo a Víctor? se sentía como una puñalada en las entrañas el estar recibiendo la ley del hielo después de haber ventilado su corazón en él. los sentimientos de Víctor de pronto se sintieron más complicados. A pesar de saber que Yuuri lo estaba evadiendo intencionalmente su corazón aún estaba encariñado. De hecho, anhelaba aún más a Yuuri. sabía que no debía – Víctor sabía que esta era una señal de que debería cortar estos sentimientos que tenía por Yuuri, pero no era tan simple. Ellos solo crecían más fuertes.

Era tan doloroso, saber que la única persona a la que Víctor realmente podía querer, no solo no compartía el sentimiento, si no que también no quería hablar con él. sus viajes en auto a la universidad eran en silencio, sus conversaciones entre ellos eran escasas y alejadas. Pero no había nada que Víctor pudiese hacer sobre eso si Yuuri no quería hablar con él. incapaz de dormir, salió de la cama.

Para la gran sorpresa de Víctor, Yuuri también, estaba abajo. Víctor abrió sus labios para decir algo – Yuuri estaba enfocado en su iPad. Aun no notaba que Víctor estaba al final de las escaleras. O… simplemente había elegido ignorar su presencia. Víctor se debatía en volver a subir las escaleras, pero después pensó. Incluso aunque Yuuri lo estuviese evitando, eso no significaba que Víctor tenía que ser quisquilloso y también deliberadamente evitarlo. Pero no lo pudo evitar, pero se sintió un poco traicionado. Víctor le había ofrecido refugio y compañía y ahora Yuuri no estaba ni siquiera hablando con él. lo que lo hacía incluso peor es que Víctor ni siquiera podía decir con certeza era el por qué.   

El tranquilamente fue a la cocina, lo que captó la atención de Yuuri.

“Oh, Víctor. ¿por qué estas despierto tan tarde?” pregunto Yuuri, cambiando su atención hacia Víctor, quien se estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua.

“Supongo que podría preguntarte lo mismo.” Se suponía que la pregunta tenía que salir duramente, pero no se encontró a si mismo capaz de ser así de quisquilloso.

“No podía dormir realmente.” Yuuri suspiro, cerrando la cubierta de su iPad. “Tengo mucho sobre lo que pensar, yo creo.” Suspiro suavemente, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

“¿Cómo qué?” Víctor escupió. No se suponía que preguntara, pero las palabras salieron antes de que las pudiese detener.

“Mi tesis… exámenes… que voy a hacer con mi vida…” Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. _Tu_. Pensó para sí mismo, sus labios tocando el borde del vidrio mientras evadía la mirada de Víctor. él estaba esperando que Víctor le dijese que tomara las cosas de un paso a la vez, o que incluso no tenía que pensar mucho en su futuro aun, o que tenía suficiente tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes como normalmente lo haría. Pero en cambio Víctor lo dio un indiferente ‘oh,’ sin decir nada más. Yuuri se quedó en silencio. Víctor estaba bien? Definitivamente no era normal para Víctor el ser tan despectivo con Yuuri – casi un poco cortante. “Yo umm… voy a volver a la cama.” Yuuri se levantó, recogiendo su iPad. “Buenas noches, Víctor.”

“Buenas noches.” Víctor dejo salir un suspiro de derrota mientras veía a Yuuri subir las escaleras. Así que Yuuri continuaba evadiéndolo. Se apoyó contra la isla de la cocina, los antebrazos suavemente apoyados contra la cubierta. Víctor solo quería saber por qué Yuuri estaba siendo tan evasivo.

Víctor dejo su vaso vacío sobre la cubierta y dejo la cocina. Vio hacia donde Yuuri estaba sentado – su vaso estaba casi lleno. Yuuri no había estado abajo por tanto tiempo. Con otro suspiro doloroso y derrotado, Víctor subió las escaleras hacia su habitación para acurrucarse bajo las mantas.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

El fin de semana llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Normalmente, irían hasta las afueras de la ciudad vecina para pasear a Makkachin. Se sentarían en el auto y hablarían tranquilamente sobre nada y todo, pero hoy día, Víctor se estaba sintiendo mentalmente drenado y demasiado exhausto. Además, Yuuri de todas maneras rechazara su oferta de salir a pasear.

Normalmente paseaban juntos a Makkachin los sábados en la noche, pero hoy día Víctor engancho la correa en el collar de Makkachin y se fue sin decir ni una palabra. Yuuri ni lo notaria, de hecho, Yuuri al parecer no quería hablar con él.

Yuuri escucho cuando la puerta se cerró. Alejo su arco de las cuerdas del cello. Curioso, bajo las escaleras para ver que Víctor y Makkachin se habían ido, así como también la correa de Makkachin. Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. ¿Qué había pasado con el pasear a Makkachin juntos? Recientemente parecía ser que Víctor le estaba dando un poco de la ley del hielo. Primero una respuesta despectiva a los pensamientos de Yuuri, ahora pasear a Makkachin sin él. tal vez Makkachin no era de Yuuri para que la sacara a pasear, pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse un poco insultado por eso.

Víctor había estado de un humor un poco amargo desde que habían hablado sobre Valentina y Yuuri no podía evitarlo, pero se preguntaba si es que Víctor estaba enojado con él por alguna razón. Tal vez Víctor estaba enojado porque Yuuri lo hizo hablar sobre ella. O tal vez era por que Yuuri estaba compartiendo el espacio que Valentina había compartido con él una vez. empujando las lágrimas hacia atrás, Yuuri volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se deslizo hacia abajo por la puerta, tiro de sus rodillas hacia su pecho y miro hacia afuera de la ventana en el otro lado de la habitación. Tal vez era tiempo de volver a buscar un lugar para rentar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Capitulo 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Víctor… bueno… ya verán.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellos no hablaron en todo el fin de semana.

Yuuri se despertó, se cepillo sus dientes y regreso a su habitación para trabajar. Y después pensó en Víctor, quien aún, después de cinco días, no había tenido una conversación con él, quien aún no hablaba con él. Yuuri no podía adivinar por su vida el por qué. ¿Acaso Víctor no confiaba en él?  acaso pensaba Víctor que recibirlo había sido un error? Yuuri no lo sabía. Pero Yuuri no sabía que se estaba alejando cada vez más lejos de Víctor, y la pequeña cuerda de esperanza a la que se sostenía de que Víctor lo miraría se estaba comenzando a romper.

Los temblorosos dedos de Yuuri tomaron el arco de su cello. Su mente llena de tristeza y su corazón lleno de dolor, Yuuri se dejó a si mismo tocar todo el contenido de su corazón.

Solo no podía soporta el hecho de que Víctor no quisiera hablar con él. eso lo estaba matando por dentro. Yuuri ni siquiera sabía que había hecho mal, Víctor no le había dicho nada. El solo de pronto dejo de hablar con él. ellos ya no compartían un animado “¡Buenos días!”, Víctor ya no lo invitaba a pasear a Makkachin, Víctor ya no le preguntaba si quería salir a pasear como usualmente lo hacía. Víctor ya no subía la escalera y tocaba a su puerta, preguntándole si quería un café, ya no se paraba en la entrada y escuchaba a Yuuri tocar. Ellos no hablaban y Yuuri no sabía cuánto más de eso podía soportar.

Él evitaba bajar las escaleras porque todo lo que vería allí eran fotos de Valentina. Yuuri sabía que era incorrecto sentir resentimiento y celos, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que veía esas fotos se sentía envidioso y sin valor porque, ¿por qué Víctor lo elegiría? Él no lo haría. Sentía celos de que Víctor tuviese su corazón fijado en alguien que no era él, y para echarle mas sal a la herida la persona que tenía su corazón _estaba en todas partes_. Incluso las llaves de la casa de Yuuri eran una parte de ella.

Yuuri sentía a su estómago enfermar por la ansiedad y luchaba por contener las lágrimas silenciosas que caían por su rostro. abruptamente bajo su arco, dejando su cello en el soporte antes de meterse bajo las sabanas y enterrar su rostro dentro de una almohada.

 _“Por supuesto que no quiere hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué alguien quisiera hablar conmigo?”_ la mente de Yuuri se estaba comenzando a llenar con pensamientos intrusos _. “Mírala a ella. Como si alguien se fuese a interesar en alguien como tú.”_ Yuuri trago un gran bulto de su garganta mientras sollozaba, apretando sus dientes. _“Fea personalidad, corazón feo. Nadie quiere a alguien cuyo interior es feo.”_ Yuuri casi resoplo. Tenía razón. ¿Por qué alguien se iba a interesar en alguien quien era feo por dentro y por fuera? _“Tú nunca serás lo suficientemente bueno para él.”_ Ahh, ahí estaba. Un fresco recordatorio de que nunca cumpliría con los estándares de nadie, y mucho menos los superaría. ¿Quién bajaría tanto la barra para conformarse con Yuuri de todas maneras?  

Yuuri trato de ignorarlos, realmente lo hizo. Pero con la manera en la que Víctor lo ignoraba no pudo evítalo, pero dejo que se infiltraran en su mente. Víctor era la única que tenia de compañía, y si él pensaba que Yuuri no valía mucho entonces eso debía de ser así. Porque Víctor siempre solo veía lo mejor en las personas. eso solo demuestra que Yuuri no tenía nada bueno en él.

Cada vez que Yuuri pensaba en el hecho de que Víctor lo estaba ignorando su corazón dolía. Podía sentir las fibras de su corazón romperse y el musculo pulsando con angustia y mientras en su corazón crecía el afecto por Víctor, la mente de Yuuri lo sabía bien. Él debería de haber sabido que nada bueno salía de perseguir la felicidad. Eso solo terminara en decepción y sufrimiento. Tal vez era tiempo de volver a empacar sus cosas una vez más.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor despertó, cepillo sus dientes, lavo su rostro y bajo las escaleras. Paso frente a la puerta de Yuuri, la puerta estaba cerrada, se detuvo. Quería tocar, quería hablar con él. pero por qué molestase en tratar de hablar con alguien que había dejado claro que no eres bienvenido? Se quedó de pie allí por un minuto, su puño se levantó hacia la puerta mientras se debatía en tocar, antes de alejarse y dirigirse hacia abajo por las escaleras.

Víctor alimento a Makkachin, y después comenzó a trabajar. El ahogado sonido del cello llenando el ambiente, y Víctor recordó la vez cuando Yuuri le conto que tocaba para escapar de sus sentimientos, tristezas y preocupaciones y encontrar algo de paz. Víctor no pudo evitarlo, pero noto cuanto tiempo Yuuri realmente gastaba tocando el cello. Quería preguntar si Yuuri estaba bien. Quería preguntar si Yuuri necesitaba algo, pero Yuuri mayormente lo ignoraría de todas maneras. No tenía punto.

Víctor miro a las fotos a su alrededor. “¿Q _ue debo hacer?”_ se preguntó a sí mismo, a pesar que la pregunta estaba más dirigida hacia Valentina que hacia si mismo. Aun no conseguía averiguar qué era lo que tenía a Yuuri tan desesperado por evitarlo – la pasada noche Yuuri subió las escaleras casi inmediatamente después de que él bajara. Su corazón dolía y en ese punto todo lo que quería era un simple “Buenos días” de parte de Yuuri.

Se encontró a si mismo incapaz de terminar con su trabajo. Seguía perdiendo el foco, su mente deslizándose y preguntándose sobre Yuuri. Víctor quería saber que estaba pasando en la mente de Yuuri – quería saber qué es lo que había hecho que Yuuri se volviera tan convencido de quedarse fuera de su camino. Víctor realmente ansiaba su compañía. Incluso si Yuuri se sentaba al otro lado del sofá o si incluso se sentaba en la cocina eso estaría bien. Pero Víctor estaba tan solo.

Víctor no parecía ser de ese tipo, pero a él realmente se tomaba las cosas en serio. Especialmente cosas como el ser ignorado o evitado. No quería creer que Yuuri lo estuviese evitando intencionalmente porque Víctor le había contado de Valentina. ¿Pero desde que Yuuri no hablaba o se sentaba en la misma habitación que el que más se suponía que debía pensar? Víctor realmente no pensó que Yuuri fuese ese tipo de persona, pero hay estaba la prueba de que se equivocaba.

Yuuri probablemente pensaba que era patético, aun de duelo por alguien que había muerto hace casi tres años. Víctor no podía evitarlo. Nunca había necesitado dejarla ir, nunca hubo una necesidad de acelerar su proceso de duelo hasta que Yuuri llego. Pero Víctor no puede dejarla ir. Ella fue su mejor amiga por diez años. Ella fue su novia también por diez años. Ella se suponía que sería su esposa. Tenían toda su vida planeada, tenían planes para tener hijos y una nueva casa, pero todo eso se escurrió de pronto de entre los dedos de Víctor.

Víctor pensó que Yuuri sería más comprensivo. Él era la única y primera persona con la cual Víctor se había abierto sobre lo traumática que fue su muerte, pero la forma en la que Yuuri reacciono solo lo hicieron recordar exactamente porque no hablaba sobre eso. Había sido despachado, había sido juzgado por aferrarse tan fuerte a los fragmentos de su recuerdo. Víctor se sintió más aislado ahora que nunca antes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde. Víctor había llevado a Makkachin a caminar, así que Yuuri tomo la oportunidad de ir abajo y comenzar la cena. Se desenredo y salió de debajo de las mantas donde estaba envuelto como un burrito. Con un suspiro pesado, bajo las escaleras.

Yuuri abrió el refrigerador, sacando una caja de muslos de pollo y vegetales para un plato de pollo salteado simple. Yuuri no tenía la suficiente fuerza mental para hacer algo que tomara más tiempo o complicado que eso.

Corto algunos pimientos, corto algo de brócoli y pico en cuartos algunos champiñones. Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar en Víctor, y que es lo que había hecho para merecer tal ley del hielo. Quizás Charlie lo pudiera recibir, pero estaría molesto de ver a Yuuri con el corazón tan roto. Charlie le había preguntado como estaba, pero ni siquiera el mismo Yuuri tenía una respuesta para eso. Aun no había contestado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una vez más de los ojos de Yuuri. estaba casi perturbado por Víctor.

Mientras Yuuri ponía el pollo en la sartén, Víctor regreso. Yuuri estaba esperando a que Víctor dijese _“Estoy en casa. ¿Que hay para cenar? Huele delicioso."_   Como normalmente lo haría, pero la esperable decepción de Yuuri, Víctor solo se quitó los zapatos y subió las escaleras, probablemente para ducharse. Ni siquiera lo había saludado.

Yuuri escucho mientras las pisadas subían las escaleras, y ahora las lágrimas estaban realmente colmando sus ojos. Casi estaba llorando, así que silenciosamente removió el pollo y añadió los vegetales. Yuuri dejo que se cocinara un poco antes de agregar algo de vino y caldo de pollo, junto con un toque de crema. Yuuri miro mientras el plato se cocinaba lentamente. Cada movimiento de los que podía oír en el piso de arriba hacia que otra lagrima cayera. Víctor lo odia realmente. y por qué? Yuuri no lo sabía.

**** 

Víctor llego a través de la puerta. Normalmente, Yuuri le diría _“Bienvenido, la cena debería estar lista pronto.”_ Y Víctor le preguntaría que había para cenar, alagando el olor de la cocina. Pero eso no paso. En cambio, Yuuri solo ignoro su presencia, a favor de seguir evitándolo. Con un profundo suspiro, Víctor desengancho a Makkachin de su correa y subió las escaleras para ducharse.

Incluso ahora, cinco días después, aun no sabía que era lo que tenía a Yuuri tan aproblemado. Se quedó de pie bajo el agua caliente, dejando que el agua quemara su espalda mientras tomaba una respiración profunda y temblorosa. Las cosas estaban yendo cuesta abajo tan rápido. Ellos se estaban llevando tan bien, y Víctor pensó que finalmente, tenía las llaves del corazón de Yuuri en sus manos. Pero aparentemente no era así. Víctor solo debería haber mantenido su boca cerrada. A nadie le gustaba oír sobre una ex-amante.

Víctor solo quería comprender a Yuuri – ¿que era lo que estaba pensando? En el interior, Víctor estaba agradecido de que no fueran telepatas. Porque entonces Yuuri sabría que la mente de Víctor estaba llena de _él_   y eso haría que las cosas sean aún más tensas e incomodas de lo que ya eran. Pero al mismo tiempo Víctor se preguntaba si Yuuri también pensaba en él. Tal vez Yuuri estaba pensando sobre como ellos apenas hablaron en días. Pero probablemente no. Yuuri debía de tener cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Víctor apago el agua. Saliendo de la ducha, cerró la puerta y se secó. Rápidamente masajeo su cabello con una toalla para secarlo antes de cambiarse a un cambio de ropa limpia.

Cuando Víctor volvió a bajar las escaleras, Yuuri estaba sosteniendo una taza, su propia taza, noto Víctor – Yuuri normalmente utilizaba una de las suyas. Incluso Víctor podía ver desde las escaleras que las manos de Yuuri estaban temblando. Algo estaba en su mente, eso era muy obvio _. ¿Pero qué?_

_Un golpe._

“Mierda…” siseo Yuuri con la voz tensa mientras la taza golpeaba el suelo. A Víctor le tomo un momento procesarlo, antes de acercarse rápidamente.

Había trozos de cerámica por todas partes. Piezas grandes, piezas pequeñas, piezas con color, piezas con escrituras. Víctor podía ver las manos de Yuuri temblar, su rostro estaba rojo y manchado por las lágrimas – había estado llorando? Sin embargo, Víctor no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

“¿Estas bien?” se inclinó, con los dedos recogiendo las piezas de cerámica. “Necesitas ser más cuidadoso, sabias. La cerámica podría haberte cortado. Estas herido? ¿Necesitas una bandita?” como no hubo respuesta, Víctor levanto la mirada. “¿Yuuri?” pero Yuuri estaba arrodillado allí, en el piso, con los ojos grandes y llenos de lágrimas, su boca estaba abierta.

“Estas hablando conmigo.” Suspiro mientras apretaba sus puños para que dejaran de temblar. Y fue allí cuando Víctor comprendió que fue Yuuri quien pensó que Víctor lo estaba ignorando a él.

****  

Yuuri le bajo la llama que cocinaba al pollo. Tomo una respiración profunda y temblorosa, el aire llenando sus pulmones mientras trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón y detenía el flujo de sus lágrimas. Sus manos temblorosas se acercaron para tomar su taza de la isla de la cocina hacia la barra para hacerse una bebida. Normalmente, usaría una de las tazas de Víctor, pero recientemente, no se había sentido como si fuese realmente bienvenido a hacerlo.

Estaba seguro de que tenía su taza firmemente afirmada, pero, aun así, se deslizo de entre sus dedos y golpeo el suelo con _un golpe_. Eso alerto a Makkachin que estaba en el salón. Yuuri estaba casi a punto de llorar. Estaba ya muy cerca de romperse y esto fue la guinda del pastel.

“Mierda…” siseo a través de las lágrimas mientras se apresuraba a recoger los pedazos. Ni siquiera noto la figura que se arrodillo frente a él.

“¿Estas bien?” la cabeza de Yuuri se levantó, sus dedos se congelaron mientras Víctor se arrodillaba allí, frente a él, su rostro lleno de genuina preocupación. “Necesitas ser más cuidadoso, sabias. La cerámica podría haberte cortado. ¿Estas herido? ¿Necesitas una bandita?” pero Yuuri estaba demasiado ocupado enfocándose en el hecho de que Víctor había hablado con él para responder. “¿Yuuri?”

“Estas hablando conmigo.” Susurro Yuuri, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos nuevamente mientras su entrecejo se arrugaba. Yuuri apretó sus puños, para calmar sus nervios temblorosos. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras enterraba su rostro en sus manos, su respiración era dificultosa mientras lloraba.

Los brazos de Víctor envolvieron sus hombros como si fuese una manta, y Yuuri llevo sus brazos bajo de los Víctor, para aferrarse a su espalda. “¿Pensaste que yo te estaba ignorando?” la voz de Víctor era tan suave y reconfortante en su oído, Yuuri había extrañado tanto esto. Yuuri asintió.

“Pensé que no querías hablar conmigo, o que ya no me querías cerca.” Trago mientras lloraba. “Me estaba preparando una vez más para encontrar un lugar para vivir.” Susurro Yuuri, sollozando contra el hombro de Yuuri. Víctor aparto cuidadosamente las piezas de cerámica, acercándose más.

“Lo siento.” Dijo Víctor silenciosamente. “No tenía la intención da hacerte sentir así. Yo también pensé que me estabas haciendo la ley del hielo.” Víctor río amargamente mientras Yuuri lloraba contra su hombro. “Pensé que no te había gustado que te hablara sobre ella, o que pensabas que era patético por seguir aferrándome a ella.” Víctor sintió unos dedos aferrarse más fuerte en sus omóplatos.

“Lo siento…” murmuro Yuuri, pero Víctor río, su risa resonaba en su pecho. Yuuri levanto su cabeza, limpiando sus lágrimas. Y Víctor no pudo evitar que sus labios encontraran la frente de Yuuri, para presionar un beso suave como una mariposa, justo en el punto sobre el centro de sus cejas. Sintió a Yuuri saltar y temblar contra él, una fuerte respiración salió de sus labios.

El corazón de Yuuri estaba acelerado. Víctor lo había _besado_. Víctor lo beso. El corazón de Yuuri latió fuertemente, la sangre resonaba en sus oídos mientras un profundo sonrojo cubría su rostro. su boca estaba abierta mientras se entregaba ante la sensación de unos labios suaves y tiernos contra su cabeza. Sintió los labios de Víctor persistentes, su aliento cálido contra un punto en su frente. Los labios de Víctor se alejaron muy pronto y Yuuri se encontró a si mismo ansiando los labios de Víctor.

_Mierda. Carajo, Víctor. acabas de hacer eso._

Víctor estaba sonrojado, su corazón latiendo fuertemente mientras llegaba a un acuerdo con el hecho de que había _besado_ a Yuuri. mierda. Víctor había quebrado tantas barreras y ahora no había regreso. Carajo. ¡¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?! A Víctor ni siquiera se la había ocurrido pensar que Yuuri aún era su estudiante. Oh dios Víctor la había jodido tan mal – había besado a un estudiante. Nunca lo debería de haber besado.

“¡Oh dios mío, lo siento tanto, no debería de haber hecho eso…!” Víctor se apresuró a decir, con ambas manos cubriendo su boca. “Oh dios, lo siento tanto, te hice sentir incómodo y raro y–”

“No he dicho eso.” Dijo Yuuri silenciosamente. Víctor lo miro, unas largas pestañas brillaban mientras el parpadeaba confuso.

“¿Q-que…?”

“No he dicho eso. Que eso me haya sentir incómodo.” Repitió Yuuri, tragando un pesado bulto de su garganta. Su rostro estaba quemando de un rosado brillante por la vergüenza, su rostro estaba literalmente casi brillando mientras mordía su labio, el entrecejo fruncido mientras miraba el suelo.

Víctor contuvo su respiración, inseguro sobre que decir. “Yo–” Víctor trato de unir las palabras, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde comenzar.

Después de algunos momentos de silencio, Yuuri volvió a hablar.

“¿Víctor?”

“¿Hmm?” Yuuri abrió su boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. La pregunta corría por su cabeza, una que si no hacia ahora, no tendría otra oportunidad para preguntar. Volvió a abrir su boca, Yuuri forzó las palabras a salir.

“¿P-por qué hiciste eso?” pregunto Yuuri, tragando mientras anticipaba una respuesta, probablemente no en su favor.

_“No hay motivo. Fue una broma.”_

_“Solo quería ver tu rostro.”_

_“Pensé que sería gracioso.”_

 “No lo sé.” Víctor respondió honestamente. Eso era verdad – en ese momento, Víctor realmente no sabía que lo había poseído para besar a Yuuri. Yuuri se volvió a desanimar, esa chispa de esperanza que había tenido hace un minuto se comenzó a desvanecer nuevamente.

“Oh.” Víctor pudo oír el tono de derrota en la voz de Yuuri, esforzándose por contener las lágrimas.

“Pero sé que no me importaría besarte así otra vez.” la cabeza de pronto de Yuuri se sintió confusa, casi como si estuviese a punto de explotar. “Y la forma en que tu rostro se vuelve de un rojo brillante es algo que me gustaría ver más.” el tono de voz de Víctor era de broma – Yuuri se sintió tan avergonzado, pero no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que cruzo por su rostro.

Víctor tiro todas las precauciones al viento. De pronto sintiéndose valiente, Víctor presiono sus labios en la frente de Yuuri una vez más, su corazón casi salía por su garganta. Yuuri se sorprendió una vez más cuando los labios de Víctor tocaron su frente, pero rápidamente se relajó. Yuuri soltó una profunda respiración, una que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo cuando Víctor se alejó.

La mente de Yuuri estaba desbocada – esto no estaba pasando, esto no podía estar pasando, esto no pasaría. Pero lo hacía. Víctor lo había besado. Dos veces. Y Yuuri ansiaba más. él pudo ver lo sonrojado que estaba el rostro de Víctor. _Tierno_ no era una palabra que Yuuri hubiese elegido para describir a Víctor, pero el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas era definitivamente tierno.

“Bésame otra vez.” Yuuri pidió silenciosamente, una ola de timidez instantáneamente llego a él. pero escucho que Víctor dejo salir un resoplido de diversión, y las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron.

“Mi Yuuri es tan demandante.” Y Víctor lo volvió a besar, por tercera vez, labios suaves contra la frente de Yuuri. el pronombre posesivo hizo que el corazón de Yuuri se alocara y estuviese completamente seguro de que tendría un ataque cardíaco. Pero estaba tan feliz.

Yuuri se podría acostumbrar a esto.

La cena hace mucho tiempo olvidada, estaba quemaba y casi incomible. Víctor recogió las piezas de la taza de cerámica y las arrojo al basurero.

“Algo me dice que no tendremos pollo salteado para cenar…” Víctor bromeo tímidamente. “¿Para llevar?” pero Yuuri estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de procesar que había pasado entre ellos y lo que Víctor le había admitido. “¿Yuuri?”

“¿Huh?”

“¿Para llevar?”

“O-oh… si, si, eso suena bien.” Víctor se levantó, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Yuuri a levantarse del suelo. “¿Víctor?”

“¿Hmm?” Yuuri quería preguntar _“¿Yo significo algo para ti?”_ pero honestamente, Yuuri tenía miedo de la respuesta. No quería saber si la respuesta era que no significaba nada para Víctor.

“Nada, no importa.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Creo que puede ser que tenga novio… o… algo…

De: Peach

QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON O ALGO?

De: Charlie

CHRIS ME DEBES $10

De: Chris

ÉL DIJO “O ALGO”

De: Chris

YUURI?!? DESARROLLA?!?

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

NO LO SE

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

LARGA HISTORIA ACORTADA NO NOS HABLÁBAMOS Y DESPUÉS EL ME BESO

De: Charlie

Eso… esa es una historia muy larga muy acortada NECESITAMOS DETALLES YUURI

Yuuri se encogió. Bien, tal vez no debería de haber dicho nada–

Para: peach, Charlie, Chris

BESO MI FRENTE Y DIJO QUE LE GUSTO, pero no sé lo que eso nos hace y estoy volviéndome loco porque qué pasa si eso no significo nada para él.

De: Chris

Amo como nadie pregunta quien dijo “novio” es porque todos sabemos exactamente quien es

De: Charlie

Pensándolo seriamente Yuuri, probablemente deberías de hablar sobre eso con el 😅😅😅

De: Peach

Nadie está haciendo la pregunta importante POR QUÉ NO ESTABAN HABLANDO?

De: Charlie

Algo me dice que esa es una pregunta muy personal Peach 😅

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Umm…

De: Peach

ESTÁ BIEN POR QUÉ TE BESO?

De: Peach

TE GUSTO?

De: Peach

ESCANDALOSO YUURI LO AMO

De: Chris

Está bien Peach toma un descanso, regresa cuando no estés chillando te puedo oír desde la cocina

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Está bien esto no es por lo que se los dije necesito un consejo por favor 😩😭

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Cómo puedo saber si él es mi novio o no? Pero como… sin preguntar

De: Chris

Yuuri??? Pero que mierda

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Me siento estúpido por preguntar…

De: Chris

No vas a saber si es que no preguntas, Yuuri.

De: Peach

Chris tiene razón – si no le preguntas, nunca vas a llegar a ninguna parte con esto.

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Pero qué pasa si no le gusto realmente y solo estaba jugando conmigo y entonces voy y pregunto y luzco como un idiota

De: Charlie

Preocúpate menos de como luces, y más sobre cómo te sientes 😁 honestamente Yuuri, vas a estar bien.

 Yuuri trago. Ellos tenían razón. Si no preguntaba, nunca sabría lo que significaba para Víctor. pero seguramente… no debería tener necesidad de preguntar, ¿no es así? Después de todo, Víctor lo había besado, confesado que le gustaban los besos en la frente, lo había llamado “M _i Yuuri_ ”, cualquiera tomaría esas como una señal de que el sentimiento es mutuo, ¿no es así?

¿Pero qué pasaba si no era así? ¿Realmente Yuuri quería averiguar que no significaba nada para Víctor cuando finalmente había encontrado algo de esperanza a la cual aferrarse? ¿Qué pasaba si realmente los gestos de Víctor no tuvieran sentido y lo estuviese solo guiando? Yuuri solo quería saber en qué punto estaba con Víctor. se sentó en la cama, las rodillas apegadas a su pecho y suspiro profundamente.

Yuuri suponía que mientras no se sintiera mejor sobre nada, al menos él y Víctor estaban hablando otra vez.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Víctor estaba literalmente _cagandose_ encima. Un sentimiento de culpa llego sobre el mientras pensaba en Valentina – no lo podía evitar, pero sentía como si la hubiese traicionado. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella sobre el hecho de Víctor besando a alguien más, incluso aunque haya sido solo en la frente? Sabia de seguro que si la persona que más amaba iba y besaba a alguien más él se sentiría engañado y enojado.

Se sentía enfermo, su estómago hacia saltos mortales y amenazando con escaparse por su garganta. Pero Yuuri era tan encantador. Yuuri lo hacía sentir cálido en el interior, el mismo sentimiento que tenía también con Valentina. La mente de Víctor estaba atascada en una encrucijada, aun así – besarlo no solo era egoísta para Yuuri. también era egoísta con Valentina. Imagina pasar diez años con alguien, con intenciones de casarse y pasar el resto de tu vida juntos, solo para averiguar que beso a alguien más. Víctor sabia de seguro que él estaría con el corazón roto.

Para añadirle a la culpa de Víctor, aun no descifraba si lo que sentía por Yuuri era real o solo era el resultado del innegable parecido de Yuuri con su prometida y no podía soportar la idea de Yuuri pensando que estaba siendo igualado. Víctor fantaseaba con salir con Yuuri. sostener su mano, apretar su muslo, sostenerlo cerca. ¿Pero qué pasaba si Víctor eventualmente se daba cuenta de que realmente no amaba a Yuuri?  eso sería devastador para Yuuri y entonces Víctor lo perdería para siempre. Víctor no estaba seguro si esa era una oportunidad que alguna vez estaría dispuesto a aprovechar.

Yuuri era suave como ella. Era callado y reservado, pero aun así también inteligente. Se preocupaba fácilmente como ella, se ponía ansioso como ella. Incluso la forma en la que hablaba con Víctor era sorprendentemente similar. Víctor podría haber llorado por lo horrible que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Miro hacia la foto que estaba en la mesa al lado de la cama, sobrepasado con la angustia.

Pasaba por su cabeza, la forma en la que estaba de pie en su tumba, su cabeza sostenida en sus manos mientras se disculpaba profundamente por llegar a casa tarde ese día, por no tomarse el tiempo para ayudarle a sanar. En los primeros meses la visitaba casi todos los días, llevándole un ramo de sus lilas favoritas. Y después eventualmente cada día se volvió cada semana, y llevaría a Makkachin a verla, cada viernes en la tarde después del trabajo. Pero desde que Yuuri había entrado en su vida y en su casa él había fallado en hacerlo. Mientras más Víctor pensaba en eso más aplastado bajo la culpa se comenzaba a sentir.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Así que… ¿te veo en un momento?” Yuuri asintió. “No te olvides de enviarme un mensaje después de tu segunda clase y te llevare a casa.”

“Bien. Te veo en un momento.” Dijo Yuuri, saliendo del auto con una suave sonrisa. Víctor miro mientras Yuuri cerraba la puerta del auto y se dirigía hacia abajo por la calle, con el bolso colgado en su espalda. Víctor suspiro profundamente. Este sería un día largo y difícil.

Víctor salió del auto, sacando su maletín del asiento trasero antes de tomar la dirección en la que Yuuri fue. Para la hora en la que llego, Yuuri ya había tomado asiento y había acomodado sus cosas para la clase. Víctor sonrió suavemente en su dirección antes de acomodarse en el estrado al frente del salón. Abrió su maletín, sacando su computadora y su cuaderno de notas.

Incluso aunque los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar su mirada aún estaba fijada en Yuuri. ¿Cómo se sentiría Yuuri? Víctor había violado sus límites? Miro a Yuuri con una mirada anhelante, incapaz de leer la expresión de Yuuri. Al parecer estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero ¿qué era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Estaba Yuuri pensando en él?  tal vez en lo mucho que también le gustaba Víctor – o lo que lo odiaba. Si solo Yuuri supiese lo mucho que Víctor pensaba en él.

Víctor suponía que era un sueño muy alejado de la realidad, y que besar la frente de Yuuri probablemente sería lo más cerca que estaría.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri podía sentir la mirada de Víctor en él. trago duro, tratando de mantener su cabeza hacia abajo y los ojos pegados en la pantalla de su computadora. Quería devolverle la mirada a esos brillantes ojos celestes y sonrisa amorosa, pero en cambio, Yuuri trataba de mantenerse enfocado y prepararse para la clase.

La sensación de los labios de Víctor contra su frente lo perseguía. Eran tan delicados, tan gentiles contras su cabeza y Yuuri nunca había sentido nada como eso antes. Y ahora, Víctor estaba solo a algunos metros de distancia de él, mirándolo. ¿Por qué Víctor lo miraba tan concentrado? ¿Quería volver a besarlo otra vez?  o se arrepentía de eso? Probablemente era lo último, pensó Yuuri. no había manera que Víctor quisiera volver a basarlo.

“Sé que solo es otra sesión de repaso, pero es agradable ver a tantos de ustedes aquí.” Comenzó Víctor. “Voy a comenzar repasando en cómo debe ser presentada su disertación, y después algunos consejos para eso, y me quedare después de clases para responder algunas preguntas si también están libres en el próximo periodo.” Yuuri apoyo su codo contra el escritorio, su mejilla descansaba en su mano mientras miraba con asombro a la perfecta figura de Víctor.

Él tenía una hermosa forma de reloj de arena – piernas tonificadas, caderas marcadas, una delgada cintura. _Dios, su cintura._ Yuuri estaba seguro de que estaba casi babeando, pero no podía evitarlo. Miraba a Víctor, todo ojitos suaves mientras Víctor hablaba. Yuuri se preguntaba cuántos estudiantes más tenían sus ojos en él, y Yuuri sintió una punzada de celos que lo atravesaba ante la idea de otro estudiante volviéndose cercano a Víctor, o incluso sacando una sonrisa de él.

El sentimiento de anhelo por Víctor estaba atormentando su corazón. Solo quería que Víctor notara que después de que el proceso de duelo por la pérdida de su prometida terminara, había alguien más esperando para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero eso era un pensamiento lejano en las fantasías de Yuuri. Víctor se sentiría herido por mucho tiempo, posiblemente por mas años de los que Yuuri estaría presente en la vida de Víctor. E incluso si por algún milagro Víctor estaba listo para soltarla, no había manera en la que escogería a Yuuri.

Yuuri no era lindo. Yuuri no era listo. Yuuri no era buena compañía, o no era amable. Yuuri no era ninguna de esas cosas que Valentina era. Suponía que cuando el tiempo llegara solo vería a Víctor enamorarse de alguien más listo, o bonito, amable que él. Yuuri estaría bien con eso. O al menos, eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo.

_Si solo lo pudiera tener, incluso por solo una semana, estaría bien con eso._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	20. Capitulo 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Víctor tratan de aclararse a sí mismos, tratar, es la palabra clave.  
> Víctor se da cuenta de que no tiene mucho tiempo para aclararse a sí mismo.

\--------------------------------------------

Víctor sintió una chispa de algo  _encenderse_  cuando sus labios tocaron la frente de Yuuri. ver el rostro de Yuuri volverse rojo y quedar sin palabras era más allá de encantador. Víctor se preguntaba cómo se sentirían los labios de Yuuri. ¿serían tan suaves como lucían? ¿A qué sabrían? Víctor necesitaba saber, pero ya sentía que había cruzado demasiadas líneas con Yuuri.

No estaba ni siquiera seguro si esos besos cambiarían algo entre ellos. Tal vez Yuuri no pensaba nada de ellos. Víctor sabía qué si quería una respuesta, tendría que preguntar. Pero no se sentía como si pudiese preguntar. ¿Qué iba a decir?  _“Hey, Yuuri, ¿seguimos siendo completamente platónicos?”_  Víctor casi se burla de ese pensamiento.

Víctor se preguntaba si las cosas serían aún más intrigantes entre ellos de lo que ya lo eran. No sabía si al hacer algo tan irracional como besarlo arreglaría algo – eso probablemente lo empeoraría. Maldición, Yuuri probablemente estaba empacando sus cosas junto en ese minuto y ese pensamiento era mucho más que de inquietante. Su estómago se sentía como si quisiera devolver la cena ante el pensamiento de Yuuri yéndose. Pero fuera de todos los resultados negativos, Víctor no podía y no quería arrepentirse.

Pero Víctor también no podía quedarse en ese suspenso. Salió de la cama, suspirando mientras miraba el reloj – 3 a.m. tal vez Yuuri aun estuviera despierto. Soportando las mariposas, Víctor fue hacia la habitación de Yuuri y toco a la puerta.

“¿Yuuri?” Víctor no esperaba una respuesta, pero para mucha de su sorpresa, Yuuri respondió.

“Adelante.” Cuando Víctor abrió la puerta, vio a Yuuri girarse para mirarlo. Y dios, él estaba brillando. Incluso bajo las mantas y la oscuridad Víctor podía ver lo  _hermoso_  que Yuuri era.

“Ven a pasear conmigo” Víctor vio el rostro de Yuuri volverse confuso.

“¿Ahora?”

“¿Por favor?” Yuuri parecía receloso al principio, pero Víctor no se había perdido la sonrisa que cruzo por su rostro. Yuuri se sentó

“Bajare en un segundo.” Víctor asistió y bajo las escaleras.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

La cabeza de Yuuri estaba colmada por pensamientos de Víctor, para poder tener alguna posibilidad de una buena noche de sueño. Víctor lo había besado. Incluso aunque solo haya sido un beso en la frente aun así Víctor lo había  _besado_. ¡Eso era algo grande! Los labios de Víctor fueron tan suaves contra su cabeza, cálidos y pegajosos por el costoso bálsamo labial. Yuuri quería sentir eso contra sus labios.

Y de pronto Yuuri se sintió demasiado avergonzado. Le había pedido a Víctor que lo besara otra vez. de verdad había hecho eso. Y no fue como si hubiese pedido –  _lo_   _demando_. ¡Y también obligo a Víctor! Yuuri trago un bulto de su garganta mientras su corazón se saltaba un latido y un escalofrió bajaba por su espalda. Yuuri lo quería demasiado.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos repentinamente por un toque a la puerta.

“¿Yuuri?” estaba dudoso de responder al comienzo, pero eran las tres de la mañana y Víctor estaba afuera de su puerta.

"Adelante." mientras la puerta se abría Yuuri se giro en la cama para quedar de cara hacia la puerta.

“Ven a pasear conmigo” ¿Que? ¿Víctor estaba bromeando? Era la mitad de la noche. Yuuri levanto una ceja.

“¿Ahora?”

“¿Por favor?” Yuuri sonrió suavemente, las esquinas de sus labios se levantaron por un segundo. Se sentó.

“Bajare en un segundo.” Yuuri contuvo su respiración mientras Víctor dejaba la habitación, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón antes de soltarla. Yuuri se salió de debajo de las mantas, el aire frió de la oscura noche cubriendo su piel, dejando escalofríos en su vigilia. Tembló, estirándose antes de tomar una sudadera con capucha. Con otro profundo suspiro, se dirigió hacia abajo por las escaleras. Yuuri realmente no sabía cómo se debía sentir. Estaba tan nervioso, tenía miedo.

“¿Listo?” Yuuri asintió tontamente, poniéndose sus zapatillas. Silenciosamente, siguió a Víctor afuera hacia el auto y se subieron. Inconscientemente se estiro para tomar el abrigo de Víctor para cubrirse, como lo hacía usualmente cuando salían a pasear. Fue solo cuando la tela cubrió su cuerpo que se congelo, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Yuuri oculto su sonrojo detrás del cuello del abrigo, inhalando la fresca esencia de frambuesas que Yuuri encontraba tan atrayente.

El paseo era tranquilo, Yuuri mirando a Víctor muy continuamente. Sus rasgos eran afilados, su piel brillaba mientras su suave cabello cubría un ojo. Yuuri solo quería estirarse y tocar su rostro.

“Víctor–”

“Yuuri–”

***

Víctor no podía no notar la manera en la que Yuuri lo miraba. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban fijos en la carretera frente a ellos, él prácticamente podía sentir la mirada de Yuuri quemarlo. Una parte de él quería devolverle la mirada, pero no lo hizo, por temor de asustar a Yuuri. Por ahora estaba caminando sobre hielo muy delgado al invitarlo a salir tan tarde.

Víctor ni siquiera sabía realmente  _por qué_  invito a Yuuri a salir tan tarde. Una parte de él quería hablar sobre  _ellos_ , ¿pero que  _ellos_? No había un  _ellos_ , solo eran Yuuri y Víctor. Yuuri había dicho que no se sintió incomodo cuando Víctor lo beso. Pero eso no significaba que Yuuri lo hubiera disfrutado, ¿o que quisiera más? a pesar de que Yuuri le pidió otro beso, Víctor no podía quitarse la incómoda sensación.

“Yuuri–”

“Víctor–”

“Perdón, tu primero.” Insistió Víctor, su meñique movió el indicador hacia abajo cuando se acercaron a un cruce.

Yuuri abrió su boca para hablar, pero ni una palabra salió. Víctor quería saber que estaba pensando Yuuri, que pasaba por su cabeza. Espero por unos segundos más para que Yuuri hablara.

“¿En qué estás pensando?” pregunto, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en Yuuri, quien aún parecía un poco perdido con sus palabras. Conociendo a Yuuri, probablemente aún estaba lidiando con el hecho de que Víctor lo había besado. Lo sabía, porque Víctor estaba exactamente igual. Por lo que, en el interior, Víctor ya sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta. Solo no esperaba obtener una respuesta tan honesta.

“En ti.” Soltó Yuuri, sin siquiera pensarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron, sus dientes se apretaron mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca. “Y-yo quiero decir… umm… es solo que–” Yuuri tartamudeaba tratando de pensar en algo que le ahorrara una interminable humillación. Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda. “Tú me besaste.” Dijo, su voz casi como un susurro. Su rostro estaba quemándose, de un rosa brillante mientras ocultaba más su rostro dentro del cuello del abrigo de Víctor.

Víctor se quedó sorprendido. Yuuri normalmente era muy tímido y Víctor no se imaginaba que sería él quien lo dijera. “Lo hice.” Respondió. “Si no te gusto, no lo volveré a hacer. Lo siento, no debería de haber hecho eso.” Víctor se disculpó silenciosamente, mirando como los ojos de Yuuri lo veían, y después de regreso a su regazo, y después de regreso a Víctor una vez más.

“Ya dije que no me importaba.” Dijo Yuuri, casi con un puchero. “Solo… en realidad no lo esperaba.” Murmuro Yuuri, su mirada se devolvió hacia la ventana.

“Oh.” Víctor trago, sus cejas se levantaron mientras trataba de pensar en algo que decir. Detuvo el auto, justo en frente de un campo vacío. “Si no te importa… eso quiere decir que puedo… ya sabes, ¿b-besarte otra vez?” Víctor se atrevió a preguntar, vacilando en sus palabras.

“¿Sería tan malo si te dejo hacerlo?” Yuuri dejo salir antes de que pudiese detenerse a si mismo. He inmediatamente, cubrió sus labios con sus manos, sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa mientras chillaba, si sus mejillas no se estaban quemando antes, ciertamente estaban en llamas ahora. “¡L-lo siento! No quise decir eso en voz alta–”

Y en ese momento Víctor solo pensó que Yuuri era ridículamente bello. Era tan lindo con el rostro rojo y ojos grandes y llorosos y la más tímida, pero aun así avergonzada sonrisa. Víctor lo encontró aún más encantador mientras Yuuri hablaba sin parar, pero ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando.

“Yuuri.”

“¿S-si?”

“Toma una respiración profunda.” Cerrando sus ojos, Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda, sintiendo como el aire llenaba sus pulmones y calmaba su acelerado corazón.

Pero no se esperaba que un par de suaves y delicados labios se posarán en los suyos. Yuuri podía jurar que había muerto. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, se sobresaltó, su mente corría mientras trataba de procesar  _los labios de Víctor contra los suyos._  Sus manos temblorosas se levantaron, aferrándose de la camisa de Víctor mientras trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón. Se sentía entumecido por todas partes, sus labios temblaban mientras sus extremidades y su cuerpo se sentían pesados. Víctor se alejó, pero los puños de Yuuri mantuvieron el fuerte agarre en su camisa, su cabeza se agacho.

Víctor casi estaba temblando de miedo. Sus labios picaban, sus manos frías mientras trataba de enfrentarse a lo que acababa de hacer. Había  _besado_  a Yuuri. Como en, apropiadamente lo  _beso_. En los  _labios_. Trago pesado, inhalando mientras sus pulmones quemaban, estaba por decir algo cuando–

“Si me estas utilizando, dímelo ahora.” La voz de Yuuri era baja, casi un suspiro. Sonaba… vulnerable, y casi asustado, mientras soltaba el agarre de la camisa de Víctor. Se alejó lentamente, poniendo algo de espacio entre ellos. El corazón de Yuuri estaba palpitando en sus oídos, sus frías manos ahora se apretaban en su regazo.

 _“No te estoy utilizando, lo prometo.”_  quería decir Víctor, ¿pero era eso verdad? Él aún estaba tratando de aclararse a sí mismo. Pero su corazón había actuado impulsivamente antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de pensarlo apropiadamente, Víctor maldijo en su cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para responderle a Yuuri.

“Yo–”

Como le hace uno siquiera para decir “¿No estoy seguro de cómo me siento, pero disfruto besarte? O “¿No creo que te esté utilizando, pero no estoy seguro?” Víctor volvió a tragar, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla mientras miraba por el parabrisas, mientras trataba de unir sus palabras.

“No puedo… prometerte eso por el momento.” Víctor miro hacia abajo hacia el volante avergonzado. El corazón de Yuuri se derrumbó, casi quebrándose en pedazos. Sus ojos se humedecieron, sus manos se apretaron mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. “Solo hay… demasiado que no he aclarado aún.” Explico Víctor, pero todo lo que Yuuri podía sentir era dolor.

“Aún no la dejar ir, ¿no es así?” Yuuri sabía que la pregunta era una muy amarga. Era un poco insensible de preguntar, sabia eso. Pero se merecía una respuesta. Víctor no respondió. “No me vuelvas a besar así, hasta que puedas responder a eso.” Yuuri reclino el asiento y se alejó de Víctor, su mirada ahora estaba enfocada en la ventana.

“No sé cómo sentirme.” Admitió Víctor. “Estoy confundido, aún estoy de duelo, pero estoy tratando de aclararme.” Víctor tomo una respiración profunda. “Realmente no sé qué es lo que quiero, pero… sé que, si me tienes, entonces… te quiero.” El corazón de Yuuri salto hasta su garganta, pero, aun así, Yuuri no quería responder a eso.

 _“También te quiero.”_  Quería decir Yuuri. Pero, ¿qué pasaba si estaba siendo engañado? ¿Qué pasaba si todo esto terminaba en corazones rotos y decepción? Yuuri no estaba listo para tomar esa oportunidad.

“No quiero responder a eso aún.” Murmuro Yuuri.

“Yuuri,” suspiro Víctor. “Si no… te siente de esa manera por mi entonces solo dímelo.” Eso casi enfureció a Yuuri. De hecho, eso casi hace hervir su sangre. No era que Yuuri no se sintiese de esa manera por Víctor. Era Víctor quien  _ni siquiera sabía que quería_. Él ni siquiera podía decirle a Yuuri si sus sentimientos eran reales o si incluso había avanzado.

“¡No es eso para nada!” exclamo Yuuri su tono de voz lleno de frustración e impaciencia. “Ni siquiera puedes decirme que quieres. De hecho, ni siquiera puedes decirme si la dejaste ir o no.” Yuuri expreso amargamente. “Así que ni siquiera me preguntes por mis sentimientos de la misma manera.” Murmuro con un suspiro exasperado. “Solo vamos a casa, Víctor. Por favor, estoy cansado.” Rogo, cerrando sus ojos.

Víctor quería volver a insistir por una respuesta, pero a pesar de eso sentía que no estaba en posición de presionar por una respuesta de parte de Yuuri sobre todo por sus sentimientos. Después de todo, Yuuri tenía razón. Víctor ni siquiera podía decirle directamente a la cara a Yuuri  _“He seguido adelante.”_  Con un suspiro de derrota, Víctor volvió a encender el auto.

“Lo siento, Yuuri.” Víctor se disculpó suavemente. Yuuri lo escucho, perfectamente bien. Pero no era una de esas cosas a las que pudiese decir “ _Esta bien_ ,” porque realmente no lo eran. En cambio, Yuuri solo murmuro en reconocimiento.

Víctor tenía que aclararse.  _Y rápido._

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri no sentía nada más que dolor. Nunca había sentido a su corazón caer tan rápido. Víctor lo había besado, y a Yuuri le había gustado. Pero Víctor directamente le dijo que tal vez lo estaba utilizando. Y para añadirle sal a la herida, Víctor ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería. Yuuri no esperaba que Víctor dejara ir a la mujer con la cual supuestamente se casaría rápidamente. Él sabía eso. Yuuri siempre supo que eso era pedir demasiado.

Pero no era esperar demasiado que Víctor supiese que era lo que quería, eso era, considerando que él beso a Yuuri primero. La indecisión de Víctor lo estaba matando.

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris                                                                                                          Creo que no tengo novio.

Yuuri no esperaba que alguien estuviese despierto, pero por supuesto, debía de haberlo sabido mejor.

De: Charlie                                                                                                                                  Preguntaste? Qué paso?

De: Peach                                                                                                                                    YUURI??? HABLA

De: Chris                                                                                                                                    QUIERO MIS $10 DE REGRESO

De: Charlie                                                                                                                                  Ni si quiera han llegado a mi PayPal Jesucristo!

Yuuri se río por eso. Incluso cuando estaba sintiendo demasiada angustia sus amigos nunca fallaban en hacerlo sonreír

De: Charlie                                                                                                                                  Vamos a oír lo que Yuuri tiene que decir primero antes de regresarte tu maldito dinero.

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris                                                                                                          Me beso. En los labios esta vez.

De: Peach                                                                                                                                    YUURI?!!?!?

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris                                                                                                          Pero le pedí que me dijera ahora si es que me estaba utilizando y no pudo responderme. Así que le pregunte si eso era porque no se sentía capaz de dejar ir a su ex prometida y no pudo responderme.

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris                                                                                                          Le dije que no me besara así otra vez hasta que pudiese darme una respuesta, pero solo me dijo que si yo no me sentía de la misma manera que se lo dijera.

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris                                                                                                          Y yo quede como ??? Ni siquiera soy yo quien no sabe que es lo que quiere. No soy yo quien aún continua de duelo por una ex prometida y también no soy quien derechamente dijo “no lo se puede ser que te esté utilizando”.

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris                                                                                                          Así que sí. No creo que tenga un novio pronto. O para nada, por lo que importa.

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris                                                                                                          Buenas noches, chicos.

De: Peach                                                                                                                                    QUE MIERDA ACABA DE PASAR

De: Chris                                                                                                                                    Perra Qué mierda?

De: Charlie                                                                                                                                  Wow

De: Charlie                                                                                                                                  No me esperaba eso

De: Charlie                                                                                                                                  Por el momento necesita procesar y dormir ese enojo de ahora

De: Peach                                                                                                                                    Es ahora cuando tomo el bate de baseball o ne?

De: Chris                                                                                                                                    No aun, relájate, Peach. Quizá después

De: Chris                                                                                                                                    Cuánto tiempo te vas a permitir esperar por él? no puedes esperar por siempre

De: Peach                                                                                                                                    Bótalo y encuentra a alguien mejor

De: Chris                                                                                                                                    No puedes botar a alguien con quien no estas, Peach

De: Peach                                                                                                                                    Bótalo de todas maneras

De: Charlie                                                                                                                                  Espera por él un poco más, Yuuri. No te rindas aún. Puedes hacerlo.

De: Chris                                                                                                                                    Por qué solo Charlie es quien es capaz de dar un concejo decente?

De: Peach                                                                                                                                    Botarlo. Es un buen consejo

De: Chris                                                                                                                                    Cállate Peach 😂

\--------------------------------------------------------

“¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa después de clases?” pregunto Víctor mientras entraban al auto, pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“No, gracias.” Dijo Yuuri. “Tomare el autobús.” Murmuro, asegurándose.

“¿Me estas evitando, Yuuri?” Víctor se atrevió a preguntar.

“No, no lo hago.” Insistió. “Solo necesito algo de espacio.” Víctor quería protestar, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Sería lo mejor darle a Yuuri el espacio que necesitaba.

“Está bien.” El viaje en auto fue silencioso. Yuuri no había dijo ni una sola palabra, ni tampoco lo hizo Víctor. cualquier persona hubiera tomado esto como su señal para avanzar, pero era obvio, o al menos era obvio de alguna manera, que ellos eran más que amigos. Sin embargo, de qué manera eran más que amigos, era exactamente algo que aún no habían averiguado. Yuuri quería a Víctor, realmente lo hacía. Solo necesitaba que Víctor averiguara que era lo que quería.

“Entonces, te veré cuando llegue a casa.” Dijo Víctor mientras Yuuri asintió y se desaseguraba.

“Te veo después.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente antes de que esa sonrisa desapareciera rápidamente. Él salió del auto, con su bolso en una mano y se dirigió hacia abajo por la calle.

Víctor no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Yuuri había dicho la noche anterior.

_“Ni siquiera puedes decirme que quieres. De hecho, ni siquiera puedes decirme si la dejaste ir o no.”_

Yuuri tenía razón. Era doloroso, pero Yuuri tenía razón. Víctor realmente no sabía que era lo que quería. No está seguro de si sus sentimientos por Yuuri era reales, o solo eran un reflejo de lo que vio en su prometida. O, mejor dicho, Víctor estaba seguro de que tenía sentimientos reales por Yuuri, pero estaba asustado de que, en un futuro, se pudiera dar cuenta de que no eran reales después de todo.

Yuuri había lucido tan molesto cuando Víctor dijo que no podía prometerle a Yuuri que no estaba siento utilizado. Literalmente había visto los ojos de Yuuri apagarse y su rostro decaer. ¿Pero quién podía culparlo? A nadie le gustaba que le dijesen que tal vez estaba siendo utilizado, pero Víctor no podía mentir y decir “ _Lo prometo, no estoy jugando contigo,_ ” porque eso sería muy injusto con Yuuri.

Víctor se sentó en el auto mucho más tiempo del que debería antes de finalmente salir y caminar hacia la clase.

Cuando llego, Yuuri no estaba sentado en su asiento regular. Estaba sentado justo al final de la fila de enfrente, tal lejos de Víctor como fuera posible. Víctor se sintió desanimado mientras veía a Yuuri, quien tenía sus ojos pegados a su teléfono. Él ni siquiera había notado a Víctor entrar.

“Perdón, por llegar un poco más tarde de lo usual.” Suspiro Víctor, dejando su maletín en el escritorio para sacar su computadora. “Como las últimas semanas vamos a continuar repasando las especificaciones, hablar sobre su tesis, y responderé cualquier pregunta que tengan.”

Yuuri no se pudo concentrar en toda la clase. Solo se sentó allí, mirando hacia la nada, y después anhelantemente a Víctor, y después de regreso a su computadora. No se había perdido las muchas miradas que Víctor le dio a él – podía sentirlas quemarlo. Pero mirarlo haría las cosas incomodas para ambos.

Yuuri miraba a Víctor desde lejos, preguntándose si es que tendría la oportunidad de tenerlo. ¿Por qué Víctor lo había besado? La primera vez que Yuuri beso su frente, él había dicho que no supo porque lo hizo. Y ahora, un beso en los labios y Víctor ni siquiera podía decirle si había dejado ir a Valentina o no. Había tantas señales mezcladas de parte de Víctor que Yuuri ni siquiera sabía a cuál de todas debía de prestar atención. ¿Pero por qué besarías a alguien si es que no te gustaba?

A pesar de eso Yuuri sabia una cosa – Víctor no lo había besado como si fuese una broma. Eso era muy claro. Víctor era mucho más maduro que eso – no era esa clase de persona que humillaba a alguien así. ¿Así que por qué? ¿Por qué Víctor lo había besado? Él le había dicho a Yuuri que el sentimiento era mutuo, él quería a Yuuri. ¿Pero lo hacía realmente? Yuuri no lo sabía. ¿Cómo se podía querer a alguien y al mismo tiempo, no saber que significaba para ti? ¿O no saber si lo estaba utilizando? Víctor era tan confuso que Yuuri sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar. Solo quería algunas respuestas, pero no parecía ser que Víctor fuese a darle alguna en un corto tiempo.

Mientras Yuuri estaba sentado tan lejos de él, Víctor pensaba en él. ¿Cómo se sentía con respecto a Yuuri? tal vez Víctor solo estaba demasiado asustado para admitir que sí, tenía sentimientos por él. tal vez Víctor estaba asustado de decepcionar a Yuuri, o de romper su corazón. Tal vez estaba asustado de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para Yuuri. Una cosa era segura, sin embargo, era una cosa que Víctor podía admitir.

Estaba a aterrado de no saber cómo amar a Yuuri apropiadamente.

Víctor había salido con alguien como Yuuri por una década y eso había acabado amargamente. Porque no supo cómo ayudarla.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri dejo la clase antes. Aún quedaban treinta minutos, pero Yuuri no podía quedarse. Empaco sus cosas, se levantó y camino directamente hacia la salida. Víctor se detuvo en mitad de una oración, sorprendido mientras oía la puerta cerrarse con un golpe. Él quería seguirlo, pero había otras cien personas esperando que continuara. Tragando un nudo de su garganta, continuo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Yuuri normalmente se quedaría para una sesión en la biblioteca y después ira a su segunda clase. Pero estaba mentalmente drenado. Estaba exhausto emocionalmente y no podría aguantar el día. Yuuri hizo una lenta caminata hacia la parada del bus, pero tan pronto como llego allí, una sensación enfermiza comenzó a construirse en su estómago. Él odiaba tomar el bus – prefería caminar por cuarenta y cinco minutos que tomar el bus. Con un pesado suspiro, continúo caminando.

Yuuri sintió que había sido duro con Víctor. Debe ser difícil, tratar de superar a la única persona que conociste por más de una década, Yuuri podía entender eso. Pero no lo podía evitar, pero se sentía como si Víctor solo estuviese buscando a alguien para remplazarla. Yuuri no podía creer que Víctor lo había besado y le dijese que no estaba ni siquiera seguro de cómo se sentía. Él se sentía utilizado y lo odiaba. Pero Yuuri recordaba que tenía que ser paciente con Víctor.

Aprender a amar a alguien es difícil, especialmente aprender a amar a alguien que solo había conocido a una persona. Aprender a amar a alguien es incluso más difícil, especialmente cuando estaban aprendiendo a amar a alguien más después de solo haber sido capaz de amar a una sola persona. Yuuri estaba aterrado de decepcionar a Víctor, o no ser lo suficientemente bueno para igualarla. Estaba tan asustado de que Víctor continuara siempre aferrado a ella, y que Víctor estuviese tan enganchado a ella que ni siquiera notara que Yuuri se le estaba escapando.

La idea de ser olvidado y dejado de lado o alejado por Víctor trajo una sensación enfermiza a su estómago. Podía sentir las lágrimas llenar sus ojos, y su nariz comenzar a congestionarse. Como se había metido en tremendo desastre, enamorarse de alguien que nunca lo amaría de regreso, enamorarse de alguien a quien no podría tener. ¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan difícil y confuso? ¿Por qué tenía que venir con tantos sentimientos de dolor y amargura? Yuuri solo quería que Víctor le diera una respuesta directa. Si es que no lo amaba, entonces Yuuri se daría por vencido. Si lo hacía, entonces tal vez podrían tratar de estar juntos. Pero Víctor estaba tan confundido y conflictuado que no podía darle a Yuuri una respuesta directa para nada y eso era mucho más que frustrante.

Yuuri odiaba sentirse así.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Víctor se saltó la reunión de personal y se fue directo a casa. Tenía demasiado en que pensar sobre aclararse a sí mismo.

Silenciosamente entro a la casa, cuidadosamente para no molestar a Makkachin o a Yuuri. tan pronto abrió la puerta, pudo oír el acallado sonido de las cuerdas del cello viniendo desde la habitación de Yuuri. su corazón se hundió un poco. Yuuri no era feliz, pero la presencia de Víctor no haría nada salvo empeorar las cosas. Así que, a pesar del presentimiento de Víctor, Víctor continúo dándole espacio.

Víctor tenía que descifrar sus sentimientos y rápido. Yuuri no iba a esperar una respuesta para siempre. Pero algo dentro de él aún continuaba aferrado a ella, y necesitaba aprender a vivir sin ella. Miro las fotos en la pared de enfrente. Había siete en total – una grande en el centro, la foto de su compromiso, y seis más pequeñas. Víctor las miro anhelantemente. Eran especiales para él, pero tal vez, no tan especial como lo era Yuuri.

Víctor se preguntaba. Tal vez quitarlas le diría algo. Quizás eso lo podría ayudar a entenderse mejor. O lo dejaría ver si podía vivir sin ellas, continuar, y comenzar algo nuevo con Yuuri. Solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Tenía que hacer esto por sí mismo, más que nada.

Comenzó con la foto de su compromiso. Ellos ya no estaban comprometidos, y era hora que la quitara. Con el corazón pesado, y las manos temblando tomo el cuadro y lo descolgó de la pared. Le dio una última mirada pensativa antes de dejarlo abajo. Víctor instantáneamente sintió el aire más liviano, y como si le fuese más fácil respirar. Tal vez esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

Entonces, también era tiempo de que quitara las seis más pequeñas. Fotos de sus vacaciones, fotos de sus noches de citas, fotos bobas… todas tenían que ser quitadas, uno a uno tomo cada cuadro y lo quito de la pared. Honestamente no había sido tan difícil como Víctor pensó que sería. Por extraño que parezca, no se había sentido tan mal o tan culpable o tan solemne como lo había esperado. Víctor tendría que enviar esas a los padres de ella algún día. Por mucho que quisiera aferrarse a ella, eso no sería sano si quería tener un nuevo comienzo con Yuuri.

Había, sin embargo, algunas fotos que no podía quitar aun, una de ellas era la foto de ella que estaba en el gabinete junto a la puerta. Era una tenia allí por años, había algo mucho más significativo sobre esa que en las otras fotos que tenía. No podía quitarla aun, pero se prometió a si mismo que lo haría pronto, ya pronto no estaría allí.

Había otras fotos pequeñas colgadas en el recibidor, en su habitación, y en el estante que no estaba seguro de quitar aun, y Víctor se hizo la promesa a si mismo que pronto sería capaz que quitarlas. Pero muchas de las que tenía en la pared del salón ahora estaban en el piso apoyadas contra la pared, esperando para ser enviadas a sus padres.

Eso fue un buen comienzo, supuso Víctor. era tiempo de dejarla ir para siempre. Ahora, tenía una razón para poder superarla, y esa razón estaba rápidamente escurriéndose a través de sus dedos.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capitulo de esta bella historia...   
> Decidí actualizar cada cinco días... eso me da tiempo para traducir el capitulo, revisarlo y subirlo... así que para la gente que sigue esta historia nos vemos el viernes... 😊😊😊  
> y si... se que voy muy atrasada con la versión en ingles... pero la maldita vida me aleja del computador 😭😭😭😭  
> Bueno ahora si... me devuelvo a mi cueva...  
> Nos vemos...


	21. Capitulo 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor necesita pensar más rápido. También necesita una llamada de atención.  
> Ellos finalmente tienen un apropiada (clase de) conversación.  
> Víctor se prepara para cerrar un capitulo y abrir otro, quizás para hacer ambos al mismo tiempo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuuri escucho cuando Víctor regreso a casa – él no esperaba que regresara tan pronto. Normalmente tomaría una hora y algo antes de que Víctor regresara. Yuuri quito su computadora de sus muslos y la dejo sobre la cama. Supuso que su regreso era su señal para comenzar con la cena. Se puso un par de pantuflas en sus pies y dejo su habitación silenciosamente haciendo su camino hacia abajo por las escaleras.

Se quedó quieto por un momento - ¿Qué estaba haciendo Víctor? él estaba de pie, mirando las fotos en la pared. Yuuri sintió su corazón hundirse. Víctor nunca iba a ser exclusivamente _suyo_. Él lo continúo viendo desde las escaleras, viendo como Víctor suspiraba profundamente y levantaba ambas manos hacia el cuadro de la fotografía más grande - ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Las cejas de Yuuri se arrugaron mientras veía a Víctor mientras descolgaba la fotografía y la dejaba en el suelo. Y entonces lo noto.

Oh.

_OH_.

Víctor las estaba quitando. Yuuri sintió su corazón encenderse y latir salvajemente en su pecho mientras Víctor quitaba los pequeños retratos, cada uno uniéndose a la pila en la esquina de la habitación. Apretó sus manos juntas, mirando esperanzado al espacio vacío en la pared. ¿Era esta la manera de Víctor de hacerle saber a Yuuri que estaba avanzando? Yuuri tenía miedo que Víctor lo hiciera esperar por una eternidad. Tal vez Víctor lo quería después de todo.

Yuuri dio a conocer su presencia, bajando el resto de las escaleras, los últimos escalones crujieron.

“¿Víctor?” hablo tranquilamente. Víctor se sorprendió y se giró.

“Oh. Yuuri.” los ojos de Víctor se levantaron para encontrarse con los de Yuuri por medio segundo antes de que su mirada fuera directamente hacia el suelo. Yuuri suspiro. Víctor ni siquiera podía mantener su mirada.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Yuuri se atrevió a preguntar, y Víctor levanto su mirada, luciendo una cara que lucía como si hubiese sido atrapado con las manos en la masa haciendo _algo_. Él abrió su boca para decir algo antes de volver a cerrarla.

“Nada.” Dijo Víctor silenciosamente. Genial. Ahora Víctor ni siquiera podía ser honesto con él.

“Eso no parece como si fuese nada.” Lo desafío Yuuri.

_“Estoy haciendo espacio para nuestras futuras fotos, si me quieres.”_

_“Pensé sobre lo que me dijiste y tienes razón. Así que ahora la estoy dejando ir.”_

_“Quería mostrarte que estoy listo para continuar y comenzar algo nuevo. Contigo.”_

Víctor trago. “Solo… estoy solucionando algunas cosas, creo.” Yuuri suspiro, sus ojos se apagaron y sus cejas se arrugaron. Instantáneamente se sintió desanimado, la pequeña flama que se encendía en su corazón hace algunos momentos de pronto se extinguió. Esto era inútil. Víctor aun no era honesto con él. Yuuri debería de haberlo sabido mejor antes de tener esperanzas – nada bueno nunca salía de esperar algo, además que salir decepcionado.

“Bien.” Murmuro Yuuri, yendo hacia la cocina, pasando a Makkachin, quien se había acomodado en la mitad del suelo. Él tenía intenciones de comenzar la cena, pero instantáneamente sintió que la energía había sido drenada de su cuerpo. Esta tensión entre ellos era tan exigente y agotadora, Yuuri solo quería ser capaz de hablar con él sin tener que sentirse incomodo o forzoso. Él suspiro.

Víctor vio como Yuuri iba a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, después subía las escaleras sin decir ni una palabra. Él aún continuaba herido eso era muy obvio. ¿Pero quién podía culparlo? La manera en que el rostro de Yuuri caía cuando Víctor le mentía apretaba su corazón. Pero no podía convencerse de decirle a Yuuri que estaba tratando de recomponerse y aclararse. Por Yuuri.

Ver a Yuuri visiblemente desanimado hicieron que Víctor se diera cuenta que aclararse _rápido_ no era lo suficientemente _rápido_. Las fotos restantes en las murallas y en las repisas, de las cuales Víctor aun no podía deshacerse, tenían que salir ahora. Víctor no podía hacer esperar más Yuuri de lo que ya lo había hecho. Víctor miro las fotos en los estantes. Trago, conteniendo su respiración y continúo sacando cada foto de la repisa.

No estaba _listo_ para quitar esas fotos. Fotos de su primera cita, fotos fuera de su casa nueva, su primera foto tomada solo momentos después de que adoptaran a Makkachin. Esos pequeños momentos que no podía convencerse de dejar ir de pronto fueron quitados del estante. Tenían que bajar.

Pero tan pronto como se unieron a la pila en la esquina de la habitación, la atmosfera se volvió a sentir ligera, el aire se aclaró tan ligeramente y una vez más, se volvió mucho más fácil respirar. Fue como si un peso hubiese sido quitado de sus hombros.

Las ultimas fotos del salón ahora estaban en la esquina de la habitación, quedaba una foto. La foto que estaba en el gabinete en la puerta de entrada, a la que le decía “ _adiós_ ” cada mañana, y “ _estoy en casa_ ” cada tarde aún estaba allí. Alzo su mano para tomarla, pero cada vez que sus dedos tocaban el cuadro su brazo se alejaba, y tenía dudas.

Fuera de todas las fotos que había quitado, esta sería la más difícil de convencerse a sí mismo de dejar ir.

“Mierda.” Víctor maldijo en voz baja. Sus ojos se cerraron, su mano se movió sobre el gabinete, tirándolo al suelo. El golpe del vidrio resonó en sus oídos, asustando a Makkachin, quien se despertó y ladro. El sonido del marco de madera golpeando el suelo, el vidrio quebrándose en pedazos estaba haciendo eco en su cabeza mientras su corazón casi se detuvo. Víctor mordió su labio, sus ojos lentamente se permitieron abrirse mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Espero que la misma sensación de alivio llegara a él, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, su corazón se sintió aún más pesado con la culpa.

Quitar todo, borrar tantos años de su vida de su casa era tan agotador. Le tomo mucha más fuerza de la que Víctor tenía en ese momento el deshacerse de todo. Pero esta, esta era la señal para que Víctor continuara, una señal que había estado esperando por años. Ahora las lágrimas caían por su rostro, rápidamente subió las escaleras, sus piernas temblaban mientras golpeaba la puerta para cerrarla. Víctor le rogaba a dios que Valentina lo pudiese perdonar.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Golpe.

 

Ladrido.

 

Pisotón, pisotón, pisotón, pisotón, pisotón.

 

Portazo.

 

 Yuuri levanto una ceja. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? El portazo de Víctor lo sorprendió, y una parte de Yuuri quería ir y ver que acababa de pasar. Dudando, Yuuri dejo la habitación, silenciosamente cerrando la puerta. Del cuarto de Víctor pudo escuchar el ahogado sonido de sollozos - ¿Víctor estaba llorando? Curioso, Yuuri bajo la escalera para ver a Makkachin de pie, mirando el gabinete que estaba junto a la puerta. Desde las escaleras no podía ver bien que era exactamente lo que Makkachin estaba mirando, pero algo, _algo_ no estaba bien con ese gabinete. Algo se había perdido.

Cuando Yuuri bajo el resto de las escaleras vio que era lo que faltaba. La foto favorita de Víctor estaba en el suelo, el vidrio quebrado y el cuadro ahora astillado. ¿Qué había pasado? Yuuri se acercó para recoger el cuadro, dejándolo sobre el gabinete. Yuuri miro alrededor. Las paredes estaban vacías, las repisas estaban vacías, y vio la pila de cuadros en la esquina del salón. Dudando, se acercó.

Arrodillándose, vio los cuadros, reconociendo cada una que tenía lugar en las paredes del salón de Víctor. Yuuri de pronto se sintió muy culpable e insensible. Él había forzado a que Víctor quitara cada uno de eso cuadros cuando claramente no estaba listo. Había forzado a Víctor a hacer una elección sin tener una chance de pensar apropiadamente sobre eso. Apretó el marco de madera en sus manos, las lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

Yuuri debería de haber sido más sensible con Víctor. Yuuri debería de haber sido más comprensivo. Yuuri debería de haber estado menos enojado.

Yuuri se apresuró a subir las escaleras y se detuvo fuera de la habitación de Víctor. Aun podía escuchar los sollozas, respiraciones irregulares y suspiros temblorosos.

“¿Víctor?” los sollozos instantáneamente se detuvieron. Hubo algunos segundos de silencio, antes de que Yuuri tratara de nuevo. “¿Víctor?”

“Adelante.” La temblorosa mano de Yuuri giro la manilla, y empujo la puerta para abrirla. Víctor estaba sentado en el suelo, una caja de cartón vacía frente a él y un cubo de basura a su derecha. Había un gran bolso de un vestido, junto con una pequeña caja de joyería sobre la cama. El rostro de Víctor estaba rojo, sus ojos estaban hinchados.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Yuuri pregunto tranquilamente, cerrando la puerta.

“Nada.” Víctor instantáneamente tenía una sonrisa falsa pegada en su cara. “Solo me estoy deshaciendo de algunas cosas.” Pero Yuuri pudo ver las blancas invitaciones para la boda tiradas en el basurero, pétalos de flores falsos y un ramo de flores de camelia también en el basurero.

“Víctor…”

“Mira, tú me dijiste que no te besara hasta que tuviese una respuesta para ti, así que ahora encontré una, ¡¿está bien?!” soltó Víctor. su voz estaba llena de frustración y rabia y dolor mientras le levantaba la voz a Yuuri, Yuuri se asustó, pero no se pudo sentir enojado o herido. Solo sentía lastima. “Estoy tratando.” Susurro Víctor mientras Yuuri se arrodillaba frente a él. Yuuri podía sentir la tensión abrumante que irradia del cuerpo de Víctor. Él suspiro.

“No me refería a que rompieras las cosas que son lo más importante para ti.” Explico Yuuri. “Solo quiero que te des cuenta de que hay alguien más esperando por ti. Y que ese alguien ha estado esperando por ti por meses.” Dijo tranquilamente mientras unía sus manos en su regazo. Yuuri trago. “No es agradable tener el constante recordatorio de que aquella persona a quien estas esperando este aun mirando en la dirección de otra persona.” Y le tomo a momento el notarlo, pero Yuuri estaba hablando de sí mismo. Yuuri era ese _alguien_.

“No te tienes que forzar a ti mismo a tirar todo y cambiar completamente la casa en un solo día, sabias.” Dijo Yuuri, casi bufando divertido. “Solo quiero que sepas que estoy esperando por ti y tal vez… alentarte un poco más.” Él suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa, mordiendo el interior de su labio mientras sus manos apretaban la tela de sus pantalones deportivos. “Esa es la respuesta que querías ayer…” Yuuri se levantó del suelo, y Víctor lo miro distraídamente mientras dejaba la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 

Y fue entonces cuando Víctor lo supo.

 

Él _realmente_ quería a Yuuri.

 

Víctor lo quería más que _a nada._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuuri volvió a bajar las escaleras y se quedó mirando. Le debe haber dolido mucho a Víctor quitar esas fotos, y el haber quebrado la única que más apreciaba. Víctor había estado evadiendo el dolor de dejarla ir por tanto tiempo e incluso ahora, no estaba completamente listo. Pero a pesar eso Víctor se estaba forzando a sí mismo a tirar abajo las paredes en las que se había encerrado para dejar entrar a Yuuri.

Con un suspiro contenido, Yuuri recogió las piezas de vidrio del cuadro de fotos quebrado y los desecho, envolviéndolos en periódico antes de tirarlos. Yuuri miro el reloj.

“Creo que Víctor normalmente te alimenta cerca de esta hora, ¿no es así?” Yuuri arrullo a Makkachin, quien se levantó del suelo para seguirlo a la cocina. “Si lo recuerdo correctamente, un cuarto de lata de comida húmeda y una taza de comida seca.” Dijo Yuuri, vaciando una taza de comida en su bol. Raspo el resto de la comida húmeda de ayer de la lata y la vacío en el bol. “¿Pata?” le arrullo, Makkachin instantáneamente se sentó y sostuvo levantada una de sus patas. “Aquí.” Yuuri dejo el bol frente a ella antes de levantarse y llenar su plato de agua.

Makkachin ahora alimentada, Yuuri se pudo enfocar en hacer la cena. Él estaba tan exhausto para hacer algo más que un simple plato de pasta, así que pasta seria.

_“Me pregunto cómo estará Víctor…”_ pensó Yuuri mientras cortaba las cebollas y zanahorias. Su mente estaba llena de preocupación – Víctor no había salido para nada de su habitación. Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. Él sabía que esto no sería fácil para Víctor, pero, aun así, el hecho de que estaba tratando era suficiente para poner una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri. Con suerte la cena y el café lo animarían un poco más.

Yuuri vertió la salsa junto a la pasta y dejo que se mesclara, cubriéndola con una tapa para que se terminara de mesclar por un poco más. Makkachin estaba profundamente dormida en el suelo de la cocina, roncando. Yuuri estaba por subir las escaleras y ver a Víctor cuando escucho unos pies cubiertos por calcetines bajando. Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

“¿Estas bien?” Yuuri pregunto tranquilamente mientras Víctor entraba a la cocina. Él le dio a Yuuri una leve sonrisa y un pequeño asentimiento.

“Solo no esperaba que esto fuese tan difícil, tirar viejas luces de decoración y flores falsas y trozos de papel.” Bufo Víctor. “Me debo de haber visto tan patético.” Suspiro amargamente con un leve sollozo. La dudosa mano de Yuuri gentilmente tomo las puntas de los dedos de Yuuri.

“Puedes hacerlo.” Dijo Yuuri alentadoramente antes de soltar su mano. “La cena está casi lista, si tienes ganas de comer.” Dijo Yuuri, acercándose de regreso a donde tenía la salsa y la pasta cocinándose. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Víctor asintió.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

No sé qué es lo que paso, pero, ya no somos no novios, pero, tampoco somos no, no novios.

 

De: Charlie

No sé lo que eso signifique, pero CHRIS QUIERO MIS $10 DE REGRESO

 

De: Chris

Como puedes no ser no novios, pero tampoco no, no novios ¿¿¿wtf???

 

De: Peach

Qué

 

De: Chris

ESTÁ BIEN PODEMOS CONTINUAR HACIENDO MALABARES CON $10 POR LO QUE SE PODRÁS TENERLOS CUANDO TENGAMOS ALGUNA CONFIRMACIÓN

 

De: Peach

Aún sigo necesitando esos bates de baseball

 

De: Peach

Así que lo estas botando?

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Es como que él realmente está haciendo un esfuerzo y eso es realmente dulce, pero parece tan molesto y sobrepasado al tirar todo 😔😔😔

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Rompió la foto que era más importante para él

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Y mientras estaba tirando las cosas de su boda estaba llorando

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Me sentí como si lo estuviese forzando a hacer algo que no estaba listo para hacer

 

De: Charlie

Espera??? Por qué estaba tirando cosas de boda???

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Ella murió antes de que ellos supuestamente se casaran

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Y él guardo los artículos de su matrimonio

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Y no sé cómo sentirme por eso

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Tal vez nunca lo voy a entender porque eso nunca me ha pasado a mí, pero si hay alguien más a quien quieres por qué es tan difícil tirar artículos de matrimonio?

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Y estoy demasiado asustado para preguntar para tratar y comprender porque no quiero golpear un nervio.

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

No sé qué debo hacer

 

De: Charlie

Progreso es progreso, Yuuri. incluso si es poco 😊 pregúntale, tal vez él te va a hablar sobre eso. Si no preguntas va a ser la única cosa en la que vas a pensar y eso va a acabarte

 

Yuuri suspiro. Él tenía miedo de que Charlie fuese a sugerir eso.

 

De: Chris

Nunca tendrás respuestas sin hacer preguntas, Yuuri

 

De: Peach

Puedes hacerlo, Yuuri. vas a estar bien 😁😁😁

 

De: Peach

Y si no, aún tengo esos bates de baseball

 

De: Charlie

Vas a terminar en algún momento con esos malditos bates de baseball

 

De: Chris

Probablemente no

 

Yuuri dejo salir un resoplido de diversión

 

_Espero estar bien_.

 

Yuuri se debatía entre si debía preguntar ahora u otro día. Él ya había empujado los límites de Víctor hoy y Yuuri estaba seguro de que Víctor estaba mentalmente frito por el día. Pero ellos tenían razón – él nunca sabría si no preguntaba. Además, tal vez Víctor se abriría más.

Pero a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Yuuri, él no podía ignorar el pinchón de ansiedad que lentamente estaba creciendo en su estómago. Estaba tan asustado de no ser suficiente para Víctor y estaba aterrado de si es que esto terminaría en nada más que amargura y sufrimiento. Yuuri solo quería entender mejor a Víctor – ahora el tratar de entenderlo parecía ser algo parecido a desenredar espagueti y eso era muy frustrante. ¿Qué pasaba si preguntaba por los artículos de la boda y realmente tocaba un nervio? Víctor nunca más se volvería a abrir con él y eso solo agrandaría más la brecha entre ellos.

Tal vez Yuuri no debía preguntar. Después de todo, eran las cosas de Víctor y no las de él. Yuuri no tenía derecho de dictar el cómo se debía de sentir Víctor de todas maneras.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

_“Solo quiero que sepas que estoy esperando por ti.”_

 

Víctor estaba seguro de que Yuuri era lo que quería. Estaba absolutamente, positivamente, cien por ciento seguro. ¿Así que por que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo seguir adelante? Víctor se lo preguntaba una y otra vez

¿Era porque por más de una década, Valentina había sido la única persona que él había conocido? Había pasado más de diez años conociéndola solo a ella, pasando todo su tiempo con ella, haciendo todo con ella. Y de pronto ella se había ido. Una noche y la mitad de la vida de Víctor se había derrumbado y Víctor se encontró a si mismo perdido en el limbo. Tal vez fue su repentino deceso lo que hacía todo aún más difícil.

¿Tal vez era porque nunca se desenamoraron? La falta de un cierre que tenía Víctor era indescriptible. La forma en la que se aferraba a ella, esperando por algo, alguien que le dijera que ya no estaban enamorados lo había tenido desperdiciando sus años. ¿Cómo podría él tan fácilmente comenzar con alguien más, sabiendo que ella nunca lo dejo de amar? Tal vez era su amor incondicional por él lo que hacía todo eso mucho más difícil.

¿Era porque se estaba aferrando a todo lo que le recordara a ella? Cuadros y más cuadros de fotos, cajas y más cajas de decoraciones de bodas, las guardo por mucho. Por casi tres años no había tenido ni una razón para deshacerse de todo eso. Pero ahora, ahora se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba esperando por él. Yuuri estaba esperando por él, pensando _“¡apresúrate Víctor! no tengo mucho tiempo.”_ Y eso era abrumante, de pronto escarbar en viejos recuerdos solo para desecharlos, fue tan mentalmente agotador. Pero honestamente, la suave sonrisa de Yuuri, su paciencia, todo sobre Yuuri lo hacían sonreír como un idiota.

_Si_. Todas esas cosas le hacían mucho más difícil el dejarle ir. Pero en el fondo Víctor sabía que Valentina quería que el fuese feliz. Sabía que acumular las cosas que le recordara lo de _ellos_ no era sano. Sabía que estaba bien el apreciar lo que ellos tuvieron, pero habitar en la última década de su relación no era sano. Y era tiempo para permitirse a sí mismo respirar, era tiempo de perdonarse a sí mismo y levantar su trasero para buscar al único que lo estaba esperando.

Ahora que Víctor había finalmente, _finalmente_ descifrado que era lo que lo estaba reteniendo, solo tenía que trabajar en superar eso. Yuuri le había dicho que no era un proceso de un solo día, que no tenía que ser un proceso de un solo día. Víctor no tenía que tirar la decoración de su boda y enviar sus fotos a los padres de ella a la mañana siguiente. Pero Víctor tenía que decirle a Yuuri que lo amaba.

Era cerca de la media noche, pero Víctor ignoro por completo eso – de todas maneras, Yuuri aún estaba despierto, en el primer piso, probablemente dándole mucha más atención de la que debería. Víctor corrió hacia abajo por las escaleras, sus pasos por las escaleras se escuchaban como si fuese un elefante.

“Víctor que–” Yuuri y Makkachin se giraron para ponerle atención a Víctor al fondo de las escaleras.

“Yuuri, por favor escúchame.” Víctor rogo mientras se sentaba en el otro lado del sofá.

“Por supuesto.” Yuuri asintió, cerrando la tapa de su iPad y dejándolo sobre la mesa de café. Víctor tomo una respiración profunda, sus manos se apretaron sobre su regazo, ahora pálidas y frías por los nervios.

“Por favor no me interrumpas o perderé mi valor y el tren de mis ideas. Puede que termine divagando, pero si puedes soportar mi divagación realmente lo apreciaría.” Dijo Víctor silenciosamente, casi como si fuese un suspiro. Yuuri asintió, tentativamente alcanzando la mano de Víctor. Con un apretón gentil, Víctor visiblemente se relajó. “Me ha tomado una embarazosa cantidad de tiempo aclararme. E incluso ahora soy un gran desastre.” Víctor río nerviosamente. “Tengo mucho que decir y mucho que explicar y en realidad no sé dónde comenzar así que… por favor se paciente conmigo.”

“Me ha tomado años si quiera el dejar el pasado atrás y lo se… o… probablemente, podría adivinar que estas muy cerca de arrancarte el cabello.” Víctor bufo divertido.

“Sé que ayer realmente te moleste. Tenías razón, cuando dijiste de que no estaba seguro acerca de… nada. Y hay una razón por la cual no he sido capaz de avanzar. Sé que probablemente no quieras oír esto, pero…”

 

_“De hecho, he estado pensando sobre eso por meses…”_

 

“Tengo que sacar esto de mi pecho. Así que aquí va.” Yuuri podía sentir las uñas de Víctor clavándose en sus manos – él nunca había visto a Víctor tan nervioso y al borde antes. Yuuri acaricio con su pulgar la parte de atrás de su mano.

“Valya fue mi única compañía por más de una década. Realmente no conecte o incluso no conocía a muchas personas además de ella. Ella era una gran parte de mi vida. Y entonces una noche la mitad de mi vida se vino abajo. Perdí a mi mejor amiga, mi futura esposa y a quien pensé que era el amor de mi vida.” Víctor sintió que Yuuri se tensó rápidamente antes de relajarse.

“Ese fue un repentino cambio en mi vida y todo sobre eso fue muy difícil. No solo eso, a pesar de todo, ella siempre me amo, y sé que nunca me dejo de amar porque así es como era ella. ¿Cómo podía dejar atrás a alguien sabiendo que ella aun me ama? ¿sabiendo que ella me vería enamorarme de alguien más?” el corazón de Yuuri se rompió en pedazos mientras Víctor luchaba por contener las lágrimas, y sintió el apretón de la mano de Víctor, la tensión lentamente disminuyendo.

“Siempre que pensaba en que sentía algo por ti eso siempre iba acompañado con esta culpa de que estaba traicionando su confianza. Pensé que solo tenía que sufrir en silencio por eso - ¿Cómo podía romper su corazón? Pero una parte de mí siempre supo que ella quería que yo fuese feliz. Sé que al tener sus cosas por todas partes no es sano y además es un constante recuerdo de ella.” Víctor reconoció con valor, sacando un suspiro de alivio de Yuuri.

“Estoy pensando en quitar todas las fotos y enviárselas de regreso a sus padres y en deshacerme de las ultimas de sus cosas. Creo que, en el fondo, solo estuve esperando por una razón para avanzar y por mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo necesite porque nunca llego una razón. Y nunca tuve el coraje para eso tampoco, así que solo… me aferré.” Suspiro. “Comprendí que ahora, tengo una razón para dejar todo eso detrás y avanzar, pero esa razón se me estaba escurriendo entre mis dedos. Así que, ahora para afrontar finalmente lo que había estado dejando atrás por tanto tiempo… lo abrumante no se quita.” Víctor bufo con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Me gustas.” Víctor trago, ni siquiera atreviéndose a mirar a Yuuri. “De hecho, esa es una gran declaración. Cada vez que pienso en ti mi corazón se acelera y siento todo adentro de mi encenderse.” Víctor volvió a apretar sus manos, mordiendo el interior de su labio. “cada vez que me mirar puedo sentir fuegos artificiales estallando bajo mi piel y tu sonrisa… me levanta cada vez.” confeso Víctor con un suspiro tembloroso, liberando el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones.

“Sé que no soy tan bueno con las palabras y pienso una cosa y siento otra y entonces hago algo completamente diferente y que te he estado enviando mensajes mesclados y lo siento.” Divago Víctor. “Nunca tuve la intención de jugar con tus sentimientos o nada como eso, solo estaba… en una posición en la que nunca había estado y nunca me había sentido tan conflictuado y confuso.” Víctor suspiro con frustración, sintiendo el suave toque de los dedos de Yuuri contra sus nudillos, calmando sus nervios.

“Sé que eres diez años más joven que yo y que hay un millón de otras personas a quienes podrías tener, pero aun así tú estás esperando por mí.” Una pequeña sonrisa se expandió por el rostro de Víctor. “Sé que soy un poco patético y que soy lento y probablemente más fastidioso de lo que merezco, pero…” Víctor tomo una respiración profunda, respiraba temblorosamente mientras trataba de calmarse su atormentado corazón y se recompuso.

“Pero si incluso después de todo eso, incluso después de saber que probablemente tengas que seguir esperando un poco más por mí para poder aclararme y si aún me quieres, entonces… yo también te querré.” Le dio una mirada a Yuuri, cuyo rostro estaba de un rojo brillante y Víctor podía sentir prácticamente el rápido palpitar de Yuuri, acompañado con un fuerte apretón de las manos de Yuuri. pero, aun así, él tenía la sonrisa más brillante y adorable y risueña que Víctor había visto nunca.

Yuuri cerro la brecha entre ellos, sus narices casi se estaban tocando.

“He estado esperando por ti por meses. Pero puedo esperar más si es por ti.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Tengo novio–

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos en 5 días... 😊😊😊😊


	22. Capitulo 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor y Yuuri aún están tratando de aclararse a sí mismos y al otro.

\-------------------------------------------

 _Oh_. Los labios de Yuuri eran blandos y rosados y dulces como fresas frescas mientras se movían contra los de Víctor. Su corazón estaba corriendo a un millón de millas por hora mientras las manos de Yuuri se aferraban a su camisa. Besar a Yuuri era _intoxicante_ por decir lo menos. Cuando Yuuri se alejó, estaba jadeando, su rostro de un rojo brillante y sus labios brillando por la saliva. Y Víctor pensó que lucía absolutamente _hermoso_. Víctor sonrió.

“Mucho mejor que nuestro primer beso, ¿no lo crees?” chillo Víctor mientras la cabeza de Yuuri cayó sobre su hombro, avergonzado, pero aun así contento.

“Bueno para uno, este fue un beso apropiado.” Murmuro Yuuri mientras los brazos de Víctor se envolvían en su espalda. “Y había querido hacer esto por meses.” Suspiro Yuuri mientras Víctor reía amorosamente, sus dedos jugaban con el suave cabello de la nuca de Yuuri. “Creo… que necesitamos hablar sobre… esto.” Yuuri dijo silenciosamente después de una pausa, sintiendo a Víctor tensarse brevemente contra él antes de volver a relajarse. Víctor podía sentir el agarre de Yuuri apretarse contra él mientras pensaba en algo que decir.

“Oh.” dijo Víctor tontamente. “E-está bien.” Yuuri se alejó, sus manos apretando las de Víctor, sus ojos miraban a su regazo inseguro. Víctor mordió su labio, asustado de mirar a Yuuri, quien parecía estar igual de nervioso. Yuuri abrió su boca para decir algo, pero después la cerro.

“¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar conmigo?” Yuuri pregunto silenciosamente después de algunos momentos de silencio. Eso capto la atención de Víctor, provocando que levantara la cabeza y mirara a Yuuri con los ojos bien abiertos. Víctor estaba por protestar – _“¡por supuesto que sí! ¿Por qué no querría? ¿Dudas de mí?”_ y después lo pensó. Por supuesto que Yuuri dudaría de él - ¿Por qué no lo haría?

“Lo estoy.” Dijo Víctor silenciosamente, pero aun así firmemente. “Más que nada, estoy seguro de que quiero estar contigo.” Escucho que Yuuri soltó una respiración profunda, un suspiro de alivio mientras visiblemente se relajaba. “¿Pero podemos hacer esto lentamente? Aún estoy… tratando de empacar los pedazos de mi antigua vida y eso solo es realmente cansador así que…” Víctor soltó una respiración profunda y temblorosa mientras trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón. “Sé que esto es frustrante y molesto para ti, pero… espero que no sea demasiado pedir que te guardes… para mí. Para cuando esté completamente listo para comprometerme contigo.” Víctor trago un bulto de su garganta, asustado por un momento de que Yuuri no fuese a querer eso. Yuuri se sintió un poco desanimado, pero sonrió cálidamente, picando la nariz de Víctor.

“Entiendo eso.” Prometió Yuuri, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Víctor.

“Lo siento.” Se disculpó silenciosamente. “Pero solo no puedo decirte que estoy listo para comprometerme contigo mientras aún estoy tratando de dejar atrás a alguien más. eso no es justo contigo.” Explico Víctor, con lo cual Yuuri no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. “Yo te amo, quiero dejar eso en claro. Te amo, y eso no va a cambiar.” Dijo Víctor.  “Es solo que tengo mucho que dejar atrás antes de estar listo.” Yuuri volvió a asentir.

“Ya te dije que estoy dispuesto a esperar por ti.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente. “Sé que es un proceso y que eso toma tiempo, pero… tal vez si me dejaras ayudarte.” Yuuri descanso su mano en el muslo de Víctor, apretándolo suavemente.

“Realmente podría hacer eso.” Víctor suspiro con alivio, tirando del cuerpo de Yuuri hacia él para sostenerlo firmemente. “¿Así que esto nos hace… novios… pero no tan así?” Yuuri se río.

“Novios de cualquier clase suena bien para mí.” Río mientras Víctor comenzaba a acariciar su cabello con sus dedos. “Novios en proceso, novios pero no tan así, cualquier cosa que te sirva a ti me sirve a mí, incluso si es que no quieres ponerle una etiqueta en eso.” Víctor dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

“Lo siento si esto es confuso para ti.” Murmuro, acariciando con su nariz el suave cabello de Yuuri.

“Deja de disculparte.” Yuuri hizo un puchero. “Solo necesitamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo eso es todo, y tomarlo lentamente.” Aseguro Yuuri mientras sentía a Víctor relajarse. “Vamos a llegar allí, lo haremos.”

“Gracias por ser paciente conmigo.” Dijo Víctor silenciosamente. “Sé que he pedido mucho de ti, y que fácilmente me podrías haber dicho que no, y que te mereces lo mejor. Porque tú te mereces lo mejor. Pero aun así, estas dispuesto a ser paciente conmigo. Así que… gracias.”

“Que puedo decir, tú vales la espera.” Yuuri río amorosamente, sacando una suave risa de Víctor, quien lo sostuvo más cerca.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Y fue básicamente eso.

 

De: Peach

Así que… él aun no es algo así como tu novio

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Correcto

 

De: Peach

Él es de alguna forma tu novio

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Correcto

 

De: Charlie

Pero te trata como su novio

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Correcto

 

De: Charlie

Así que él ES tu novio?

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

De alguna forma

 

De: Chris

Así que tengo que darle a Charlie sus $10?

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Si! No seas un tacaño!

 

De: Chris

☹

 

De: Peach

Así que cuando es la boda?

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

…

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Una pregunta un poco sensible

 

De: Peach

Oh si, cierto, lo siento. CUANDO LO VAMOS A CONOCER

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Ustedes ya lo conocen

 

De:  Charlie

En realidad, nosotros solo lo vimos 👀

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Buenas noches chicos! 😒

 

De: Peach

DESDE YA METIÉNDOTE ENTRE LAS SABANAS?! ESCANDALOSO

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

…

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Buenas 😊 noches 😊 chicos 😊

 

De: Charlie

Ooh, pasivo agresivo

 

De: Chris

😂😂😂

 

De: Peach

Si, apuesto que vas a ir a dormir 👀 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Fue solo algunos días después, una vez los eventos finalmente se asentaron, que Yuuri comenzó a pensarlo realmente. detrás de la dicha del nuevo desarrollo en su relación, estaba esta nube de duda que se alzaba sobre la cabeza de Yuuri. Yuuri no estaba dudando. Él no estaba dudando. Pero aun así se sentía… intranquilo. Algo lo estaba molestando, tenía este presentimiento que le decía que esto no iba a funcionar, y lo que sea que tenía con Víctor se iba a caer a pedazos y terminaría en un corazón roto. Pero Yuuri no lo pedía evitar, pero lo escuchaba.

Su nueva relación era frágil, por decir lo menos.

Víctor era diez años mayor que él, atractivo y alto y generoso, aun de duelo por la pérdida de alguien con quien se suponía se casaría. Ni siquiera había considerado aun el hecho de que Víctor era su _profesor_. Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar sobre cuán fácil seria para Víctor el girarse y decir “ _de hecho, tú no eres lo que ando buscando,”_ o “ _tú solo no te igualas a ella_ ,” y eso rompería demasiado el corazón de Yuuri. ellos eran… tan _diferentes_ el uno del otro.

Víctor había asegurado que sí, él si quería estar con Yuuri, pero, aun así, eso hacía poco para calmar su ansiedad. Las palabras solo eran palabras después de todo, y la mayoría del tiempo, ellas representaban muy poco. Yuuri quería salir de la cama y preguntar si Víctor estaba seguro de que esto era lo que quería una y otra y otra y _otra vez_ hasta que Víctor inevitablemente le dijera que “ _no_ ”. Una parte de Yuuri no quería conocer la respuesta honesta a esa pregunta. Y si pudiera, Yuuri viviría en la dicha ignorante, completamente inconsciente de su ruptura inminente si eso significaba que él podía tener a Víctor, incluso por unas pocas semanas.

Yuuri suspiro pesadamente, girándose hacia la ventana, el sentimiento de sentirse enfermo del estómago comenzaba a disminuir. Yuuri pensó que tal vez esta noche tendría una buena noche de sueño – una que no esté llena de nerviosismo y ansiedad y de pensamientos nocturnos, pero claramente, estaba equivocado. Miro el reloj que estaba al lado de la cama – eran muy cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y Víctor debía de estar dormido desde hace tres horas. Era un milagro el cómo Víctor conseguía dormir.

Yuuri estaba asustado. De hecho, _asustado_ no era suficiente. Cada vez que pensaba sobre escuchar a Víctor diciéndole “ _tú no eres lo que yo quiero_ ,” o “ _me di cuenta de que ya no te quiero,_ ” o “ _nunca te quise realmente_.” Yuuri podía sentir su garganta cerrarse y su corazón acelerarse y las lágrimas caer de sus ojos porque la situación parecía tan _real_ que Yuuri podía comenzar a contar desde ya los días. Ya podía escuchar esas palabras resonando en su cabeza y ahora todo lo que esperaba es que salieran realmente de la boca de Víctor y ahora, cada vez que Víctor tan pronto abría su boca el corazón de Yuuri literalmente se detenía, desde ya preparándose para partirse en dos.

Yuuri odiaba ese sentimiento.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

No importo lo mucho que Víctor apretaba sus ojos cerrados, era incapaz de dormir. Pensamientos de _Yuuri_ corrían por su mente, infectando cada parte de su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaba si Yuuri se daba cuenta de que no podía esperar por Víctor? o ¿Qué ya no _quería_ esperar más por Víctor? quizás Yuuri se había dado cuenta de que Víctor no valía su tiempo después de todo.

Víctor estaba muy lejos de la perfección. Él ya sabía eso. Víctor era una persona egoísta. Quería a Yuuri, al mismo tiempo que trataba de dejar ir a alguien más. Cuan codicioso le debia de parecer eso a Yuuri, ¿pensar en dos personas diferentes a la vez? de hecho, Víctor era absolutamente ridículo, pensando que Yuuri estaría realmente bien con el hecho de que él este aun de duelo por alguien que perdió hace casi tres años. Tres años, eso era un tiempo horriblemente largo para lamentarse, y una vez más, Víctor ya sabía eso. Incluso Víctor pensaba que ese era un tiempo estúpidamente largo para estar de duelo, imaginen lo que Yuuri debía de estar pensando.

Pero cuando Yuuri le dijo tan sinceramente, con sus ojos suaves y una suave voz que sí, valía la pena esperar por Víctor, Víctor le creyó. Sintió una burbuja de felicidad explotar dentro de él. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar esa molesta voz en su cabeza que le decía que Yuuri cambiaría de opinión y que esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Tal vez lo sea.

Tal vez Yuuri cambiaría de opinión y ahora solo era un juego esperar por Víctor. Solo estaba esperando para que Yuuri le dijera “ _lo siento, pero ya no puedo esperar más por ti,_ ” o _“me dejaste esperando demasiado y conocí a alguien más,_ ” y oh, eso ultimo realmente lo acabaría. Víctor pensó que lo que comenzó con Yuuri lo iba a hacer sentir menos inseguro, menos vulnerable, pero no fue nada, hizo completamente lo opuesto. Si fue algo, se sentía más al límite, más nervioso, más inseguro sobre ellos.

Honestamente, Víctor ni siquiera lo culparía, si Yuuri decidiera incluso aunque sea mañana, que él no quería esperar más por Víctor, si es que él decidía que quería terminar las cosas con él ahora. Víctor solo quería ser verdaderamente feliz con Yuuri, incluso si solo fuera por algunas semanas.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Yuuri bajo las escaleras a la mañana siguiente, el desayuno estaba sobre la mesa, y hoy día, mas elaborado de lo usual.

“¿Waffles caseros con crema batida y frutillas y café recién hecho? ¿Qué no es este un desayuno de fin de semana?” Yuuri río. “Tú me malcrías, gracias.” Suspiro suavemente, sus ojos afectuosos mientras miraba a Víctor.

_“Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para mantenerte a mi lado.”_

“Bueno tú te mereces ser malcriado.” Le arrullo Víctor, presionando un beso en su frente mientras se sentaba junto a él. “De nada, mi amor.”

“Mi amor.” Ese nombre hizo que el corazón de Yuuri saltara hasta su garganta y casi se detuviera. Sonaba perfecto saliendo de los labios de Víctor, dulce como la miel y también suave. Yuuri estaba volviéndose adicto a los pequeños elogios de Víctor – no quería tener que dejar ir esto para nada.

Yuuri saboreo cada bocado del waffle, sonriendo encantado cada vez que un bocado de waffle tocaba sus labios.

“Gracias por el desayuno, Víctor.” Yuuri dijo con una sonrisa, tomando sus platos y dejándolos dentro del lavavajillas.

“De nada.” Respondió Víctor, levantándose de la barra de desayuno. Yuuri rápidamente se dirigió arriba por las escaleras para tomar sus cosas y Víctor se arrodillo junto a Makkachin, dándole una caricia y besándola antes de volver a levantarse para empacar sus cosas para las clases. Yuuri volvió a bajar las escaleras, captando la atención de Víctor. “Te ves lindo.” Lo alago Víctor con una suave sonrisa mientras Víctor bajaba en jeans enrollados en sus tobillos y una blusa informal, complementada con alfileres en el cuello.

“Gracias.” Yuuri sonrió, dejando salir un suave suspiro mientras un leve tinte rosado se posaba sobre sus mejillas. “Tú también. Tú luces… realmente bien en traje.” Dijo Yuuri, mordiendo su labio mientras miraba el escalón debajo de él. Víctor río.

“¿Oh? ¿Yuuri tiene un kink por los trajes?” bromeo Víctor, causando que Yuuri chillara, casi saltando fuera de su piel mientras su rostro estallaba en llamas. “Solo estoy bromeando. Gracias. Es Armani.” Víctor río suavemente. “¿Estás listo para irnos?” pregunto, poniéndose sus zapatos.

“No todavía.” Dijo Yuuri, provocando que Víctor levantara sus cejas.

“¿Olvidas algo?” pregunto Víctor.

“Lo hago.” Dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa. “Un beso de tu parte.” Dijo Yuuri audazmente, su rostro estaba rojo mientras miraba el rostro de Víctor pasar de la confusión, al entendimiento, a una sonrisa divertida. Víctor avanzo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri e inclinándose para besarle gentilmente. Lentamente, los brazos de Yuuri se envolvieron en su cuello, apoyándose levemente para devolverle el beso. Y oh, Yuuri no quería dejar ir esto nunca.

“¿Listo para irnos ahora?” pregunto Víctor mientras se alejaba de Yuuri, sus manos ahora descansaban en su cintura. Yuuri asintió tontamente, aun mirando hacia el suelo entre ellos.

“Vayámonos.” Víctor cerró la puerta principal, siguiendo a Yuuri afuera y hacia el auto. Abrió la puerta trasera, dejando su maletín en el asiento trasero antes de subirse al asiento del conductor. Yuuri ya se había acomodado, asegurado, y con el abrigo envolviendo su cuerpo, lo cual Víctor pensó que era adorable. Encendió el auto y lo saco hacia la calle.

“¿Puedo sostener tu mano?” Yuuri dejo salir antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar. Víctor lo miro. “E-es solo que… no podre de otra manera… n-no importa – olvida lo que dije.” Murmuro Yuuri, pero Víctor solo río suavemente, tomando la mano de Yuuri para entrelazar sus dedos.

“¿Qué tal?” Víctor preguntó retóricamente, notando la aturdida sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri. Yuuri apretó su mano, notando la forma en que los largos dedos de Víctor se sentían contra los suyos, cálidos y suaves mientras su corazón latía acelerado. Víctor manejo el resto del camino hacia la universidad, con su mano sosteniendo la de Yuuri, solo soltándola para cambiar el indicador de direcciones antes de volver a tomar la mano de Yuuri nuevamente. Cuando se estacionaron en su espacio de estacionar usual alejado por unas cuadras, Víctor detuvo el auto.

“¿Así que… te veo después?” Yuuri asintió, soltando su mano. “¿Beso?” Yuuri río, inclinándose para darle un beso rápido.

“Te veo después.”

Yuuri salió del auto y se dirigió hacia abajo por la calle. Su corazón aun corría acelerado, cada vez que Víctor lo besaba sentía como si tuviera fuegos artificiales bajo la piel. _“¿Serán mis labios lo suficientemente suaves?”_ Yuuri pensaba para sí mismo -  los labios de Víctor eran suaves por su bálsamo de labios Chanel, pero Yuuri solo usaba un bálsamo en barra barato. ¿Le importara a Víctor? Yuuri esperaba que sus elecciones de bálsamo labial no marcaran la diferencia con Víctor.

Víctor era absolutamente hermoso. No era como si Yuuri no lo hubiese notado antes, pero realmente lo había notado recientemente. La manera en la que el sol se reflejaba sobre su nariz, la manera en la que su flequillo caía para cubrir un ojo, la manera en la que su camisa se acomodaba alrededor de su esculpido cuerpo… tenía el cuerpo de un supermodelo, noto Yuuri. Él podía imaginarse pasando sus dedos hacia abajo por el bien tonificado pecho de Víctor, tocando cada una de sus grietas y arrastrando sus dedos por la V de las caderas de Víctor hacia su–

_¡Cállate, Yuuri!_

Yuuri le rogó a su mente que se callara antes de que su mente pudiera imaginarse más lejos, pero Yuuri se dio cuenta de que ahora, Víctor era su _novio_ , y que tenía _permitido_ el pensar en esas cosas _. Yuuri tenía permitido fantasear sobre tocar a Víctor._ Pero incluso con sus fantasías aún estaba esa nube de dudas que pateaba sus entrañas, una que le decía que no soñara tan lejos y que no deseara tanto y Yuuri la _odiaba_. Sus más profundad inseguridades están ahora arruinando uno de los que deberían ser los momentos más felices de su vida y Yuuri solo quería que su ansiedad se _callara_.

Suspiro, empujando la puerta del teatro de conferencias para tomar asiento.

Víctor en el auto no estaba mejor. Él podía ver la manera en el que las caderas de Yuuri se balanceaban y en la que su cuerpo se movía y eso era tan fascinante. La manera en la que la cintura de Yuuri se hundía en una bella forma de reloj de arena y su cuerpo sobresalía en sus caderas. Miro la separación entre los muslos de Yuuri, imaginándose llevar sus manos desde el interior de sus rodillas y por sus suaves y lechosos muslos y apretando su–

Pero al igual que Yuuri, las fantasías de Víctor fueron interrumpidas por una punzante puñalada en sus entrañas, una que decía “nada bueno viene de las esperanzas.” Y su corazón volvió a caer porque aún no estaba seguro si Yuuri veía sus sentimientos como genuinos o no, y la pregunta de “¿Cuándo Yuuri va a decidir que tuvo suficiente?” colgaba sobre su cabeza. Con un suspiro pesado, Víctor salió del auto para tomar su maletín, siguiéndole.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero noto la forma en la que Víctor lo miraba durante la clase, sus ojos inocentes y llenos de adoración y Yuuri sabía que Víctor también lo quería realmente. pero eso no hacía nada para calmar el pinchón de ansiedad que crecía en su estómago – Yuuri necesitaba confirmación verbal _y después algo_ que le dijera que Víctor no lo dejaría de pronto. Durante las semanas había aprendido que no, realmente no podía, él realmente no quería vivir sin Víctor. El amor era una fuerza poderosa, Yuuri se dio cuenta, una que podía romper a una persona, y Yuuri solo rogaba de que no fuera a romperlo.

Las miradas de Víctor estaban lejos de ser disimuladas. Cualquiera que lo mirara y viera en la dirección en la cual estaba mirando podría ver eso, no es que alguien estuviera prestando mucha atención. Pero Yuuri lucia tan tranquilo, tan contento sentado allí frente a él, devolviéndole la mirada. Él prácticamente podía ver los ojos en forma de corazón y la atontada sonrisa que tenía Yuuri, pero también podía ver la duda detrás de sus ojos brillantes. Víctor se preguntaba si quizás Yuuri no estaba seguro acerca de esta nueva cosa que ellos tenían después de todo.

A pesar de las miradas de adoración de Víctor, Yuuri fallaba al ignorar la mirada de preocupación detrás de ellas. Era una llena de preocupación, llena de inseguridad, una vez que la noto, fue como si hubiese desarrollado una visión en túnel. Solo podía ver las miradas de preocupación detrás de las dulces sonrisas de Víctor. Eso estaba llenando de ansiedad a Yuuri y se sintió enfermo de nervios. Pero los besos de Víctor eran tan suaves – estaban repletos de amor y sentimientos, así que Yuuri se preguntaba sobre la preocupación que nublaba los ojos de Víctor. Víctor estaba inseguro sobre algo. ¿Pero inseguro de qué? Yuuri estaba demasiado asustado de responderse esa pregunta e incluso más asustado para buscar una respuesta de parte de Víctor.

Víctor pudo ver la forma en la que la sonrisa de Yuuri lentamente se desvaneció – era remplazada con un rostro que era sombrío y oscuro, ya no tenía más la misma sonrisa brillante que tenía en el auto. Víctor paso la gran mayor parte de la conferencia tratando de descifrar que era lo que tenía a Yuuri tan aproblemado mas que en enseñar en realidad, y el rostro aproblemado de Yuuri no hacía nada para calmar las inseguridades que Víctor ya tenía sobre su nueva relación. En cambio, lo empeoro. Esas inseguridades comenzaron a colmar aún más su cabeza, comenzaban a hablar más fuerte, gritando para que Víctor las _escuchara_. Víctor sabía que debería preocuparse más por el hecho de salir con un estudiante, sobre el ser atrapado besándose con un estudiante, pero _no lo estaba_. De hecho, ni siquiera podía pensar en eso aún, no cuando tenía preocupaciones más profundas.

Sus luchas silenciosas, batallas internas, continuaron por días, aun así, ninguno pensaba en mencionarlo para nada.

“Buenos días, Yuuri.” Víctor le arrullo mientras Yuuri bajaba las escaleras, atontado y cansado y absolutamente adorable. Era sábado por la mañana. Víctor había recién vuelto de la caminata mañanera de Makkachin, justo a tiempo para encontrar a su novio bajando las escaleras. Yuuri respondiendo con nada más que algo parecido a un refunfuño, no un “ _buenos días, Víctor_ ,” o _“¿Cómo estuvo la caminata? ¿Fue buena?”_ como era usual. Víctor suspiro pesadamente. Yuuri definitivamente estaba dudando y Víctor no podía evitarlo, pero se preguntaba si debía decir algo. Él solo quería decirle a Yuuri “ _si esto no va a funcionar, solo dímelo ahora_.” Pero honestamente, estaba demasiado aterrorizado de la respuesta para decirlo. 

Había tratado de ignorar la mentalidad problemática de Yuuri por días, pero ahora no estaba seguro sobre cuanto más podría soportar. En cambio, Víctor continuo con el desayuno. Cuando se sentó junto a Yuuri a comer, la cabeza de Yuuri instantáneamente cayó sobre su hombro. Eso era tierno, afectuoso, pero aun así parecía distante. Víctor se preguntaba si había hecho algo para molestarlo.

“¿Qué sucede?” Víctor pregunto finalmente cuando Yuuri levanto su cabeza. Yuuri no respondió por un momento, dudando antes de responder.

“Nada.” Mintió Yuuri. “Creo que solo estoy cansado y estresado.” Eso no era enteramente una mentira, pero tampoco era completamente la verdad. Víctor sabia eso muy bien. Volvió a suspirar. Yuuri no estaba siendo honesto con él y Víctor no podía bloquear los pensamientos invasivos que le decían _“él también miente sobre sus sentimientos.”_ ¿Pero por qué Yuuri haría eso? Al principio, Víctor habría desechado eso rápidamente, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Víctor realmente se comenzaba a cuestionar lo que sea que Yuuri hiciera tuviese eso que ver con él o no.

“¿Algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?” Yuuri volvió a refunfuñar, y negó con su cabeza. Víctor volvió a suspirar. Una vez más. “¿Chocolate caliente y una película?” ofreció Víctor, y finalmente, había una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri.

“Por favor.” Yuuri levanto su cabeza del hombro de Víctor, y Víctor asintió. Yuuri se levantó y limpio los platos de su desayuno antes de acomodarse en el sofá. Cuando Víctor se acercó con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, Yuuri le agradeció con una suave sonrisa antes de presionar el botón de _play_ en el control remoto. Makkachin se apresuró a unirse a ellos, salto sobre el sofá, acomodándose sobre sus regazos.

“¿Hay algo sobre lo cual quieras hablar?” Víctor pregunto a mitad de la película y Yuuri abrió su boca para decir algo. Por un momento, Víctor pensó que Yuuri finalmente se iba a abrir, pero por desgracia, la boca de Yuuri se volvió a cerrar.

“No, estoy bien.” Las esquinas de los labios de Yuuri se levantaron muy levemente. “Lo prometo.” Sin embargo, Yuuri no podía prometer algo que era una descarada mentira. Víctor dejo de preguntar por eso.

Yuuri no lo podía evitar, pero sintió como Víctor estaba constantemente al borde. Le sonreí a Yuuri, pero detrás de la sonrisa había algo que hablaba más alto que la satisfacción. Ese algo era similar a la incertidumbre. Cuando Víctor pregunto si Yuuri estaba bien solo quería decir _“no, porque tu pareces tan intranquilo e inseguro y no sé cómo se supone que debo sentirme o que se supone que debo pensar.”_ Pero al estilo típico de Yuuri, resolvió que no diría nada, temeroso de herir los sentimientos de Víctor con las dudas que crecían en su interior.

Yuuri odiaba mentirle a Víctor, pero era difícil decirle a alguien a quien amas _“no creo que tus sentimientos por mi sean reales,”_ especialmente a alguien como a Víctor, quien tenía una razón muy válida y sensible como para no hacerlo. Víctor había dejado muy en claro a Yuuri que lo amaba, pero Yuuri aun así no sentía la seguridad de que esto fuese a funcionar entre ellos.

En cambio, Yuuri resolvió solo acurrucarse contra Víctor en el sofá, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza acomodada bajo su barbilla, disfrutando tanto de su toque y de su compañía tanto como le fuera posible.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“¿Quieres salir a pasear conmigo?” pregunto Víctor, casi cerca de las ocho de la noche. Yuuri no lo cuestiono – asintió y se alisto, como lo hacían cada sábado por la tarde.

A medio camino de su paseo, Víctor detuvo el auto, suficientemente irónico, en el mismo lugar donde Víctor lo beso por primera vez. cuando Víctor detuvo el auto Yuuri pudo sentir la forma en la que el ambiente de pronto se tensó, volviéndose pesado alrededor de ellos.

“¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

“¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar conmigo?” pregunto Víctor, y _oh_. Yuuri pudo escuchar la inseguridad en el tono de voz de Víctor. Podía escuchar el temblor en sus palabras, podía ver la manera en la que Víctor apretaba sus manos juntas. “Haz estado distante y callado y… no se en que estás pensando y no puedo evitarlo, pero pienso que puedes… puedes no querer estar conmigo después de todo.”

 Víctor sonaba tan vulnerable, tan frágil. Y esa no era la misma fragilidad que Yuuri vio cuando hablo sobre Valentina. No, esta era una nueva clase de vulnerabilidad en el rostro de Víctor y la manera en la que su voz se rompía y temblaba, la duda entrelazada en sus palabras rompía el corazón de Yuuri una vez más. La voz de Víctor era una que estaba llena de miedo y pensamientos irracionales, complementada con una pequeña pizca de esperanza junto con toda la duda y es solo ahora que Yuuri lo noto. 

Víctor estaba tan inseguro sobre su relación como lo estaba él.

Yuuri abrió su boca, tratando de hablar, pero su voz solo se rompió, se rompió como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

“Pensé que estas dudando.” Dijo Yuuri silenciosamente. “Solo no podía sacarme de la cabeza que tal vez no soy suficiente o que puede que no sea quien esperas que sea.” Yuuri estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero se forzó a sí mismo a seguir hablando. “Estoy asustado de que me compares con ella, y te des cuenta de que, en realidad, no me quieres después de todo.” Yuuri sollozo, secando sus ojos con los puños de sus mangas. “Sé que aun continúas luchando y… es por eso que estoy tan dudoso.” Admitió Yuuri. “Quiero que esto funcione, lo quiero, pero no puedo evitar cuan ansioso todo esto me hace sentir.”

A pesar de las propias batallas de Víctor, había fallado al notar que Yuuri también estaba luchado contra su propia mente ansiosa. Por supuesto que Yuuri se sentiría como si hubiera una competencia entre él y Valentina – todo lo que hablaba Víctor era sobre Valentina. Su corazón se rompió. No se había dado cuenta cuanto su propia lucha también afectaba a Yuuri. Yuuri estaba llorando, su respiración entrecortada y su rostro enterrado en el cuello del abrigo de Víctor mientras sollozaba.

Víctor se estiro para alcanzar la mano de Yuuri y darle un apretón tranquilizador. Se inclinó, tirando de Yuuri dentro de sus brazos, asombrándolo un poco. Dudoso, Yuuri envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Víctor y lloro sobre su hombro.

“Lo siento.” Víctor suspiro suavemente. “lo siento, si te hice sentir como si tuvieses que vivir bajo el estándar de tener que ser suficiente. También te he hecho sentir dudoso e inseguro.” La voz de Víctor era suave en los oídos de Yuuri, una cómoda manta sobre su forma frágil. “Nunca tuve la intención de hacerte sentir de esa manera.” Yuuri enterró sus dedos en la espalda de Víctor, sosteniéndolo firmemente mientras sollozaba en el hombro de Víctor. Después de sentirse tan estresado, nervioso y ansioso durante casi las últimas dos semanas, se sentía bien tener esto fuera de su pecho. Yuuri no podía decir nada, pero Víctor continuo.

“Cuando veo la forma en la que me sonríes, como si fueses feliz, también pude ver que algo te estaba molestando y al principio pensé que no estabas tan seguro sobre esperar para estar conmigo.” Víctor escucho la respiración de Yuuri detenerse ligeramente, y el agarre en su espalda se hizo más fuerte. “Pensé que tal vez ya no querías esperar por mí. Que tal vez un día, vas a conocer a alguien más y vas a decidir que ya no quieres esperar más por mí.” Suspiro Víctor, sosteniéndose más fuerte del cuerpo de Yuuri, sus manos acariciaban su espalda. “Pero me di cuenta que, al tratar de descifrarte, también me volví distante. Y que te lastime.” Yuuri dejo salir una especie de llanto y asentimiento porque si, así es como él lo veía también. Víctor siempre era mejor con sus palabras que Yuuri.

Yuuri realmente solo quería llorar. No quería decir nada, no se sentía como si hubiese hablado, pero era una oportunidad de poder sacar sus sentimientos. Sin siquiera pensar, la boca de Yuuri se abrió.

“Solo pensé que… porque aun estas dejando algunas cosas en el pasado eso… tal vez al revisar sus cosas y deshacerte de ella te hicieron tener dudas sobre cómo te sientes por mí.” Murmuro Yuuri dentro de su hombro. “Cuando me dijiste que también me querías, pensé _“finalmente, he esperado por tanto tiempo, tal vez pueda tener lo que quiero.”_ Pero algo continuaba diciéndome que cambiaste de opinión o que cambiarias de opinión y mientras más lo escuchaba más lo creía. Cada vez que abrías la boca solo estaba esperando que rompieras conmigo.” Yuuri tomo una profunda y temblorosa respiración, la sensación de las manos de Víctor acariciando su espalda diciéndole que tomara una respiración.

“Solo continuaba preparándome para escucharte decir _“no eres lo que realmente quería,”_ o _“mis sentimientos por ti no eran reales y lo siento,”_ y tenía que contener la respiración cada vez que me hablabas porque necesitaba preparar mi corazón para romperse y eso era en todo lo que podía pensar. Pensaba que cada vez que hablábamos eso iba a salir y de pronto perdería a mi novio.” Víctor no se había dado cuenta cuan inseguro y al borde había estado Yuuri hasta ahora. “Era aterrorizante y estaba asustado y solo y… yo solo no sabía que hacer además de tratar de disfrutar de tu compañía mientras te tuviera y contar los días hasta que rompieras conmigo.”

Yuuri finalmente sentía como si fuese capaz de respirar una vez más, finalmente sentía como si un peso hubiese sido levantado de sus hombros. Podía escuchar como Víctor lo calmaba tranquilamente en su oído, tratando de calmar a un lloroso Yuuri en sus brazos, pero Yuuri solo sollozo más fuerte, las semanas de estrés brotaron en él en forma de lágrimas.

Víctor no sabía que más hacer salvo sostenerlo. No sabía que decir, o si tenía que decir algo. Víctor acaricio su espalda, sus dedos dibujaban círculos en la parte baja de la espalda de Yuuri. Después de unos minutos, Víctor sintió la respiración de Yuuri calmarse, dio un tembloroso suspiro contra su cuello antes de alejarse de Víctor.

“¿Te sientes mejor?” Yuuri asintió con un sollozo mientras los pulgares de Víctor quitaban las lágrimas de las mejillas de Yuuri. Sonriendo suavemente, Víctor gentilmente tiro de Yuuri hacia adelante para darle un beso suave y casto. “Nunca me voy a arrepentir de estar contigo, Yuuri.” prometió Víctor. “Y honestamente, no es tanto como una lucha como tu imaginas. Porque te tengo.” Víctor sonrió, la punta de su dedo pincho juguetonamente la punta de la nariz de Yuuri. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Yuuri, pero Víctor arrugo el entrecejo. “Vamos, sonríe más.” bromeo con él, viendo las esquinas de los labios de Yuuri levantarse más ligeramente. “Mejor.” Víctor río antes de inclinarse para volver a besarlo.

Víctor sintió los brazos de Yuuri envolverse en su cuello, y sus manos apretaron la pequeña cintura de Yuuri. Yuuri sonrió dentro de su beso, sus labios blandos y suaves contra los de Víctor. Los besos de Víctor eran gentiles pero adictivos. Yuuri se encontró a si mismo queriendo más, mientras una mano se aferraba al cabello de Víctor, manteniéndolos juntos mientras sus narices chocaban entre los besos. Yuuri se alejó, su frente apoyada contra la de Víctor, sus narices tocándose mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, una sonrisa amorosa en su rostro.

“¿Te había dicho que eres un gran besador?” dijo Yuuri con una risa.

“Mmm…” bufo Víctor. “Lo hiciste ahora. Estoy encantado de satisfacerte.” Chillo, besando las rosadas mejillas de Yuuri. “Vamos, vamos a casa.” Víctor se reclino en su asiento y se volvió a asegurar, apretando las manos de Yuuri antes de encender el auto.

“¿Te importaría si pongo mi mano en tu muslo?” Víctor pregunto a mitad de camino, provocando que Yuuri levantara una ceja ante la extraña petición.

“¿H-huh?”

“Yo solo… yo solo creo que es realmente romántico…” Víctor admitió silenciosamente, sacando una pequeña risa de Yuuri.

“Por supuesto. No me había dado cuenta de que eras tan romántico.” Chillo Yuuri, viendo como el rosado manchaba las mejillas de Víctor y su mano se estiro lentamente para posarse en el muslo de Yuuri.

“Soy muy romántico.” Dijo Víctor. “Ya lo vas a averiguar.” El guiño que le lanzo a Yuuri… lo mato.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actualización hoy día porque mañana no pode actualizar... porque lo termine antes... porque YOLO...  
> 😂😂  
> ahora si me voy...  
> gracias por seguir esta traducción  
> nos vemos en cinco días... (o antes, quien sabe)  
> kisses...


	23. Capitulo 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri se siente estresado y cansado. Pero por supuesto, Víctor sabe cómo ayudarlo a relajarse.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de frustración. Había estado luchando tanto con esta disertación, pero no le podía pedir más ayuda a Víctor. Ya le había pedido muchos consejos a Víctor, se sentiría estúpido preguntando por más. Yuuri se quito sus lentes y masajeo sus ojos, dejando salir un pesado bufido y un gruñido. Makkachin se estiro en sus pies, sus orejas rosando levemente el pie de Yuuri.

“¿Té, cariño?” pregunto Víctor mientras bajaba los escalones, besando la punta de la oreja de Yuuri.

“Por favor.” Yuuri sonrió agradecido. “Esta tesis realmente me mata.” Expreso Yuuri con un pesado suspiro, mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

“Bueno, cuando te canses de eso, déjame consentirte con besos.” Le arrullo Víctor mientras iba a la cocina para hacerle una taza de té a Yuuri.

Durante las últimas semanas, la pareja se había vuelto mucho más cómodos el uno con el otro. Yuuri disfrutaba muchísimo ser bañado con el afecto de Víctor – disfrutaba ser saludado con besos y caricias, ser consentido con el desayuno y tener un té hecho por él. Yuuri, sin embargo, no era muy bueno en demostrar afecto. Yuuri era más del tipo de acurrucarse contra Víctor, apretar sus manos, dejar pequeños besos en sus dedos mientras estaba sentados juntos. En resumen, se podía decir que _“no es tan bueno para demostrar afecto."_ No era del todo exacto.

“Gracias.” Yuuri suspiro agradecido, tomando la taza de las manos de Víctor. Víctor se sentó junto a él.

“Haz trabajado mucho hoy día. Toma un descanso.” Lo alentó Víctor, quitando algo del cabello del rostro Yuuri y acomodándolo detrás de su oreja.

“No puedo.” Suspiro Yuuri. “Necesito terminar esto porque si lo dejo para más tarde, me voy a estresar por eso y eso se puede volver aun peor.” Refunfuño Yuuri, escribiendo en el teclado. Víctor suspiro.

“Mira, tienes círculos negros bajo tus ojos. Al menos toma un descanso.” Yuuri renuentemente cerro la tapa de su computadora, dejándola sobre la mesa de café. Lentamente, se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Víctor con un suspiro cansado. “Puedes volver a eso después de haber tenido un descanso. Como tu profesor _y_ novio, te prohíbo trabajar antes de haber descansado.” Bromeo Víctor, pellizcando gentilmente su nariz.

“Mmm…” Yuuri asintió despreocupadamente, cerrando sus ojos. Víctor envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sus dedos hacían formas suaves contra su costado. Yuuri bebió su te lentamente, suspirando contra el pecho de Víctor mientras luchaba por relajarse. “No puedo relajarme.” Suspiro Yuuri, sentándose derecho. “No puedo relajarme hasta que termine, ya estoy atrasado con mi calendario.” Yuuri tomo su computadora y la poso sobre su regazo, abriendo la tapa. “Solo quiero terminarlo para así dejar de preocuparme.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri.” Víctor se giró en el asiento, una pierna cruzada debajo de él y la otra en el suelo. “Toma una respiración. Aún quedan tres meses para terminar, y estas bien encaminado para poder terminarla a tiempo.” Suspiro Víctor, apretando sus manos.

“¡Pero aún tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes y escribir un reporte y tengo mucho que hacer en mi tesis y tres meses no son suficientes y mmph–!” Yuuri se sorprendió, su cerebro se desconectó mientras Víctor lo silenciaba con un beso. Yuuri lentamente se relajó, beso a Víctor de regreso mientras sentía los nervios de su cuerpo relajarse.

“¿Mejor?” pregunto Víctor mientras se alejaba, su aliento aun acariciando los labios de Yuuri.

“S-Si… algo.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “Lo siento.”

“No te sobrecargues a ti mismo.” Le aconsejo Víctor, quien gentilmente pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Yuuri. “Solo te vas a volver un estresado y agotado y frustrado y eso no va a ser agradable.” Víctor río, besando su sien. “Así que tranquilízate. Toma un descanso por ahora, y vuelve a eso más tarde.” Víctor tomo la computadora del regazo de Yuuri y le cerro la tapa, dejándola en la repisa que estaba bajo la mesa de café. Yuuri soltó un suspiro frustrado y tembloroso mientras se volvía a acomodar una vez más al costado de Víctor.

“Solo quiero terminarla y fuera del camino para así poder enfocarme en mis exámenes.” Explico Yuuri. “No quiero fallarlos y no lo puedo evitar, pero me pongo tan ansioso cuando pienso en la posibilidad de que puedo fallar.” Víctor suspiro suavemente con una sonrisa, peinando el flequillo de Yuuri fuera de su rostro.

“Vas a estar bien, Yuuri. realmente lo vas a estar.” Víctor dijo alentadoramente, pero Yuuri no se podía quitar el constante sentimiento de que _podría_ fallar. “Si comienzas a tratar de hacer demasiado a la vez solo te vas a volver loco. Confía en mí, lo sé.” Víctor río amorosamente.  “No quieres volverte un trabajólico, créeme.”

“No lo puedo evitar.” Murmuro Yuuri. “No me gusta dejar las cosas para el último momento – me hace sentir intranquilo.”

“Lo entiendo.” Dijo Víctor. “Pero trabajar tanto tampoco te va a hacer ningún favor.” Los dedos de Víctor jugaban con el cabello de Yuuri, tratando de relajarlo un poco más.

“Voy a comenzar la cena. Tal vez eso me ayude a relajarme.” Yuuri río con un pequeño bufido. “¿Estas bien con unos macarrones con queso glorificados?”

“Por supuesto. ¿Pero… glorificados? ¿Qué?” Víctor río.

“Macarrones con queso, pero con una cubierta crujiente encima, tocino y tres tipos de quesos.” Explico Yuuri, viendo como una sonrisa se extendía por el rostro de Víctor.

“Wow. Eso realmente es glorificado.” Río. “No puedo esperar.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Víctor suspiro. Yuuri había estado increíblemente estresado por los últimos días – estaba mas preocupado en terminar su tesis, así como también estudiar para sus exámenes y escribir un reporte, mas que en tratar de tener ocho horas de sueño. Él murmuraba y suspiraba para sí mismo, dejaba salir suspiros frustrados y lucia como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Pero Víctor no sabía que hacer sobre eso. Víctor se levantó y siguió a Yuuri a la cocina.

“¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

“¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?” pregunto Víctor, y Yuuri se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo.

“Oh, no, por supuesto que no. Está en mi renta para ti.” Yuuri sonrió antes de que continuara cortando láminas de queso.

“No era eso lo que quería decir.” Dijo Víctor. “Quiero decir…” tomo una respiración. “Has estado al borde y arrancándote el cabello últimamente y… quiero saber si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte.” Aclaro Víctor. Yuuri suspiro suavemente, dejando el cuchillo abajo.

“¿Me puede servir un abrazo?” Víctor sonrió suavemente, avanzando hacia adelante para envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri.

“Seria un placer.” Víctor río, un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri y el otro acariciando suavemente el cabello de Yuuri. Yuuri soltó un suspiro exasperado, sus manos aferrándose a la espalda de la camisa de Víctor.

Yuuri sintió la tensión ser drenada de su cuerpo, sus nervios calmándose mientras cerraba sus ojos. Víctor lo sintió relajarse contra su cuerpo, y podía sentir el latido del corazón de Yuuri contra su pecho mientras acariciaba con una mano su espalda.

“¿Mejor?” Yuuri asintió. “¿Necesitas algo más?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza. Víctor río amorosamente ante las travesuras muy tiernas de Yuuri. “¿Entonces te debo dejar cocinar?” Yuuri se alejó.

“Necesitaba ese abrazo.” Yuuri suspiro, apoyando su frente contra el pecho de Víctor.

“Te veías como si lo hicieras.” Dijo Víctor, acariciando con sus dedos las mejillas de Yuuri. “Te dejare con esto.” Víctor le dio a la mano de Yuuri un gentil apretón antes de dejar la cocina.

Yuuri en realidad encontraba alivio para el estrés al cocinar y hornear. Era relajante comparado con tratar de escribir una tesis o algo que pudiese ser resumido en algo más que un párrafo, o tratar de forzar a las matemáticas y los métodos de investigación a entrar en su cabeza. Era una oportunidad para él de poner su trabajo en la parte de atrás de su mente y hacer algo agradable, no solo para sí mismo sino también para Víctor.

Yuuri honestamente no se había dado cuenta lo fuerte que había caído por Víctor. Por mucho tiempo, pensó que solo sería un estúpido enamoramiento con su profesor – después de todo, todos tenían uno – o un enamoramiento que nunca podría conseguir, pero no fue ninguna de esas cosas. Víctor era dulce y preocupado y honestamente, Yuuri estaba tan enamorado de él, que casi dolía. Y por supuesto, aún estaba la molesta y persistente inseguridad que perduraba sobre él, una que le decía que Víctor nunca lo amaría tanto o más de lo que amo a Valentina. Pero Víctor siempre le había asegurado a Yuuri que él era el presente y futuro de Víctor, y que si lo amaba genuinamente. Y durante las últimas semanas, Yuuri se había dado cuenta de que Víctor ahogo cualquier duda que tuviera.

“Wow, estos son los emblemáticos macarrones con queso.” Víctor río mientras tomaba los platos del gabinete superior. “Huele genial.” Dijo amorosamente mientras Yuuri se sentaba.

“Lo dices por decir.” Yuuri hizo un puchero. “¿Me dirías la verdad, no es así? ¿si hiciera algo que no te guste?” pregunto Yuuri mientras Víctor tomaba una cucharada llena de pasta para Yuuri y lo dejaba frente a él.

“Me gustaría pensar que lo haría,” comenzó Víctor, “Espero hacerlo.” Dijo. “Pero no has hecho nada que no me guste en los últimos meses, así que podría decir que eso probablemente no va a pasar pronto.” Víctor río. “Al contrario diría que realmente amo tu cocina.” Mientras veía las mejillas de Yuuri volverse rojas mientras pinchaba los macarrones, sonriendo amorosamente.

“Gracias.” Murmuro Yuuri tranquilamente.

“¿Te sientes menos estresado después de cocinar?” pregunto Víctor, y Yuuri le dio algo parecido a un asentimiento.

“Algo.” Suspiro suavemente. “Pero puedo sentir el nerviosismo inevitablemente volver a crecer.” Bufo ligeramente divertido.

“Hey.” Yuuri miro hacia arriba. “Vas a estar bien.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente ante las palabras de aliento de Víctor. “Ya sé que, mañana, te voy a llevar a cenar. Vamos a ir a algún lado fuera de la ciudad, cenar, tomar algo de aire para que puedas aclarar tu cabeza.” Sugirió Víctor mientras navegaba en su iPad concentrado.

“¿Qué? No tienes que hacer eso.” Yuuri hizo un puchero. “Estaré bien.”

“Demasiado tarde.” Víctor sonrió. “Ya reservé la cena.” Yuuri rodó los ojos juguetonamente, su rostro rojo, pero aun así sonrió.

“Gracias. Realmente lo aprecio.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Así que te veo en clases?” dijo Víctor mientras besaba los suaves labios de Yuuri.

“Mmm.” Yuuri suspiro dentro del beso. “¿Cuándo es tu ultima clase?” pregunto Yuuri, su nariz rozándose contra la de Víctor.

“Termina a las cinco. ¿vas a esperar por mi o vas a ir a casa primero?” pregunto Víctor mientras Yuuri tomaba su bolso del asiento trasero.

“Voy a ir a casa primero. ¿te veo en un momento?”

“Te veo en un momento. Te amo.” Víctor sonrió, volviéndolo a besar.

“También te amo.” Yuuri sonrió tranquilamente con un sonrojo mientras salía del auto, cerrando la puerta del auto. _Te amo._ Yuuri aún no podía procesar eso. Cada vez que esas palabras salían de los labios de Víctor, Yuuri sentía como su corazón entraba en combustión y su alma dejaba su cuerpo. Era increíblemente feliz, tenía una boba sonrisa mientras caminaba dentro del salón de conferencias y se sentaba.

Víctor entro por la puerta no mucho después, captando la atención de Yuuri. vio como Víctor se sentaba, quitándose su chaqueta y enrollando los puños de las mangas de su camisa. _Y oh hombre_ , Yuuri estaba babeando por esos brazos. Él realmente estaba saliendo con ese hombre. Vio anhelantemente mientras Víctor inclinaba su cabeza, su lápiz en la mano para escribir. Los dedos de Víctor fueron pasados a través de su flequillo, exponiendo su frente, así como también su otro ojo, frecuentemente cubierto por un velo de platino.

Cualquiera que pudiera ver la forma en la que Yuuri miraba a Víctor, vería que él estaba completamente enamorado. Y si alguien prestaba suficiente atención a la pareja notarían sus pequeños toques durante la clase, la manera en la que miraban al otro, la manera en la que se sonreían entre ellos. Y oh, solo fue hay que se le ocurrió a Yuuri que ellos podían ser atrapados. Un escalofrió corrió por la columna de Yuuri cuando se dio cuenta de lo obvio que eran, para alguien que prestara suficiente atención.  

Yuuri estaba sorprendido que nadie haya averiguado lo de ellos aun – cada mañana salían del mismo auto con minutos de diferencia, se marchaban en el mismo auto todas las tardes, y lo habían estado haciendo por los últimos tres meses. Para ser honesto, Yuuri ni siquiera había pensado sobre las consecuencias de ser atrapado con Víctor. Especialmente las consecuencias para Víctor.

Yuuri sabía que no debería estar saliendo con Víctor. Estaba empujando los limites morales como mínimo. Pero se sentía como la _mejor_ cosa a la cual Yuuri se hubiera aferrado. Víctor era hermoso. Era tan dulce y considerado y gentil y Yuuri lo amaba tanto que no podía ni siquiera pensar en sobre lo que podría pasar si alguien averiguaba que ellos estaban saliendo.

Para ser honesto, no era un escenario muy improbable. Víctor realmente no hablaba mucho con sus colegas, y Yuuri no tenía muchos amigos en la universidad, mucho menos en clases. Pero una vez más, tal vez Yuuri solo decía eso para sentirse mejor sobre eso. Yuuri se preguntaba si Víctor alguna vez pensaba sobre ser descubiertos. Solo fue ahora que eso comenzó a preocuparlo. Pero cuando volvió a ver la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Víctor, su delgada nariz, pero aun así adorable nariz que Yuuri amaba besar, ojos turquesa que no eran nada más que puros, Yuuri no podía preocuparse.

“… así que, solo un recordatorio de que el examen tiene una duración de tres horas, un mix de preguntas de elección múltiple y respuestas cortas, y también hay una pregunta de desarrollo al final.” Dijo Víctor, cambiando las diapositivas del PowerPoint. “Recomiendo que revisen los exámenes de prueba del próximo mes porque normalmente uso eso como base para el examen real, pista, _pista_.” Yuuri casi río sonoramente ante el comentario un tanto sarcástico.

“La mayoría de las personas lo terminan en cerca de dos horas y media así que tómense su tiempo y no se apresuren. Y por favor, por el amor de dios, revísenlo.” Enfatizo Víctor. “Es de los doscientos, y vale el veinte por ciento. Como saben, el otro ochenta por ciento es su disertación, lo que en realidad representa el ochenta por ciento del curso completo.” Él miro hacia la dirección de Yuuri con una leve sonrisa y ojos amorosos antes de regresarlos al PowerPoint.

“Así que hoy por una vez nos vamos a concentrar en el examen y no en la disertación.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio – si volvía a mirar esa maldita disertación una vez más hoy día, él estaba seguro de que se iba a desmayar. Cerro la disertación que había abierto, y en cambio, saco las notas de la clase.

“Les voy a entregar una muestra de la pregunta de estilo de ensayo, y básicamente, quiero que la respondan. No se necesitan párrafos completos, bastaran solo los puntos principales.” Dejo el paquete de exámenes en la mesa en frente de Yuuri con una suave sonrisa y una caricia de sus dedos. “¿Tomas uno y los pasas?” Yuuri asintió bobamente y tomo uno de encima de la pila, pasándola hacia atrás.

“Tengo algunos de esos, así que el primero háganlo ustedes mismo, después haremos un par juntos y de hay continuaremos.” Dijo Víctor mientras las preguntas de prueba se repartían por el salón. “Nosotros realmente nunca habíamos discutido las preguntas de ensayo antes, así que ahora es su oportunidad para comprender que es lo que espero ver. Si necesitan una mano, me llaman.” Dijo Víctor mientras se paseaba por el teatro.

Yuuri miro la pregunta – “Evaluar críticamente la contribución del desarrollo cognitivo y sistemas biológicos en el entendimiento del comportamiento humano.” Santa mierda ese era un tema amplio – ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar. Suspiro pesadamente, y tomo su lápiz.

La miro fijamente, escribiendo ideas bajo la pregunta. Dejo salir un suspiro de frustración, lo que captó la atención de Víctor.

“¿Estas bien, Yuuri?” el corazón de Yuuri salto mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a Víctor con una sonrisa gentil.

“No sé realmente que información debo incluir para responderla.” Víctor se inclinó más cerca, casi recargándose sobre él, mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio, una mano descansaba en el escritorio mientras la otra apuntaba hacia la hoja. Sus caderas apoyadas hacia afuera, y Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero se quedó _mirando_.  

“Te puedo ver mirándome.” Bromeo Víctor silenciosamente, en un murmullo que solo Yuuri podía oír. Yuuri sintió un escalofrió bajar por su columna, con su rostro rojo mientras hacia un puchero.

“No es como si pudiera evitarlo.” Murmuro Yuuri mientras la mano de Víctor acariciaba la suya.

“Aquí tienes algunas ideas claves, pero la pregunta pide que discutas la contribución, no las ideas claves y conceptos.” Explico Víctor. “Aquí hablaste sobre los escáneres cerebrales, lo cual estaría bien si es que puedes unirlas a sus usos. Como dije, pregunta por las contribuciones.” Yuuri asintió, rápidamente tachando los puntos principales y escribiendo más notas.

“Ahora aquí.” Víctor apunto al siguiente punto principal de Yuuri. “Apuntaste investigaciones donde la neurociencia ha sido exitosa, lo cual es bueno. No te olvides de desarrollarla en favor de tus puntos, pero ten cuidado de no salirte del tema.” Yuuri asintió. “¿Si quieres puedo repasar algunos contigo después de la cena?” Víctor dijo silenciosamente.

“¿Mañana? Puede que esté muerto después de la cena.” Yuuri hizo un puchero, marcando y resaltando sus notas.

“No mueras por mí, Makkachin me mataría.” Víctor chillo con una risa. “Vamos a repasar algunas más de estas en un momento así vas a poder tomarle la pista a eso, estoy seguro.” Dijo Víctor alentadoramente antes de volver a levantarse.

“Si, gracias.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente mientras Víctor le daba una sonrisa antes de alejarse caminando. Yuuri suspiro mientras su cabeza seguía a Víctor, sus ojos veían sus caderas moverse fluidamente mientras subía los escalones. Sus mejillas rosadas mientras refunfuñaba en voz baja, apartando su mirada. Si solo Víctor supiera las cosas que le hacía a Yuuri.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Estás listo para irnos, Víctor?” Yuuri pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras con una blusa blanca con un cuello de encaje de Peter Pan y dos pinzas en el cuello, junto con unos jeans negros que enrollo en los tobillos.

“Wow.” Víctor suspiro contento. “Tú luces hermoso, _moy lyubov_.” dijo Víctor amorosamente desde el final de las escaleras. Esa era una nueva palabra cariñosa – normalmente era “cariño”. La sonrisa de Yuuri era tenue, pero podía sentirse a sí mismo inflado con regocijo mientras se quedaba de pie en el último escalón.

“Gracias.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “Tú umm… tú también luces muy bien.” Yuuri murmuro avergonzado mientras miraba a Víctor, quien se había cambiado de un traje de Armani a una camisa Chanel y un par de jeans Armani, complementado con una cartera Louis Vuitton. Yuuri hubiera pensado que Víctor vivía en ropas de marcas de lujo, si no lo hubiese visto tan seguido en pantalones deportivos Uniqlo. Yuuri se puso un par de botines casuales plateados, perfectamente complementarios a su atuendo.

“¿Entonces, ya nos vamos?” Yuuri asintió, tomando su teléfono del gabinete mientras Víctor se inclinaba junto a Makkachin. “Te vemos después, nena.” Le arrullo antes de volver a levantarse. “No te comas nada.” Víctor río, abriendo la puerta. “Después de ti, mi amor.” Yuuri le dio un suave bufido de diversión, dirigiéndose hacia el auto mientras Víctor aseguraba la puerta.

“Por cierto, es cerca de una hora de camino.” Dijo Víctor mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. “Así que vamos a tomar esto como nuestro paseo de fin de semana.” Víctor encendió en auto, y lo saco hacia la carretera. Yuuri en un movimiento audaz dejo caer su mano para que descansara en el muslo de Víctor, sintiendo el musculo firme y vestido bajo su palma mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y su corazón latía fuertemente.

“¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan audaz?” Víctor río, dirigiéndole una sonrisa juguetona.

“No hay razón.” Dijo Yuuri. “Salvo que me di cuenta de que tengo permitido tocarte así.” Admitió tímidamente después de un breve pausa, y pudo ver la sorpresa cruzar por el rostro de Víctor antes de ser remplazada con un rostro suave de enamorado. “Y porque… tus muslos son bonitos.” _¡Oh dios Yuuri cállate!_ No podía creer que acababa de decir eso. Dejo salir un grito de humillación, forzándose a sí mismo a cerrar la puta boca. 

“Oh Wow.” Víctor río juguetonamente, levemente sorprendido por la confesión de Yuuri. “Yo definitivamente no esperaba eso.” Sintió el apretón de su muslo tensarse levemente, antes de que Yuuri se relajara. La mano de Yuuri era cálida en su muslo, el toque era suave. Se sentía agradable, pensó Víctor mientras se entregaba a la sensación de la mano de Yuuri en su muslo. “Vamos, Yuuri. no hay necesidad de avergonzarse.” Río suavemente.

“¡La hay!” protesto Yuuri con un suspiro de exasperación. “¡No puedo creer que dije eso, es tan vergonzoso!” ese puchero adorable regreso a sus labios, y Víctor no lo pudo evitar, pero sonrió.

“¿Por qué?” pregunto Víctor. “Si te hace sentir mejor, tus muslos también son bellos y suaves. Tu cintura en delgada y tus caderas son impresionantes.” Dijo Víctor, en parte para molestar a Yuuri y en parte para hacer un punto de que, de hecho, no era humillante encontrar a tu pareja _sexi_.

“Deja de molestarme…” refunfuño Yuuri mientras Víctor reía.

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan vergonzoso?”

“Es solo – lo es.” Yuuri arrugo el entrecejo.

“Está bien, está bien, me detengo.” Víctor río. “Pero realmente, tus muslos también están bastante bien.” Víctor guiño con una sonrisa juguetona, mirando hacia Yuuri quien tenía el rostro rojo.

“¡Víctor!”

El viaje en auto fue cómodamente silencioso, el pulgar de Yuuri acariciando lentamente el muslo de Víctor mientras miraba por la ventana.

“¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

“Realmente te amo, lo sabias.” Víctor dijo firmemente en voz baja, pero aun así gentil y tranquilizadora. Hace unas semanas Yuuri hubiera cuestionado eso. Hubiera estado dudoso e inseguro sobre eso, no sabiendo cómo debería de responder o que debería decir. Pero Víctor le había probado que sí, él lo amaba. Y todo lo que Yuuri debía de hacer era creerlo.

“Lo sé.” Yuuri sonrió. “Yo también te amo.”

*** 

“Llegamos.” Dijo Víctor después de un rato, habilidosamente estacionando el auto con una mano y la otra en el reposa-cabeza de Yuuri, su cabeza girada para acomodarse dentro del lugar. “Es nuestra primera vez en una cita apropiada, así que elegí algo un poco más elegante. ¿espero que no te moleste?”

“Víctor.” Yuuri hizo un puchero. “No tenías que reservar en un sitio costoso, sabias.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “Pero gracias, realmente lo aprecio.” Apretó la mano de Víctor, su pulgar acariciando sus nudillos antes de soltarlo.

“Me gustaría invitarte a cosas más lujosas más seguido.” Víctor sonrió mientras salía del auto. Espero por Yuuri en la acera, sosteniendo su brazo para que Yuuri lo tomara.

“¿Este lugar es también un hotel y un spa?” Yuuri observo mientras miraba alrededor.

“Si.” Víctor confirmo con un asentimiento. “A pesar de que nunca había venido antes, quizás te invite para tu graduación.” Víctor guiño mientras Yuuri soltaba un pequeño chillido. “¿Mesa para dos bajo Nikiforov?”

“Por aquí.” El aire en el ambiente era tranquilo, bien iluminado. Las grandes sillas eran cómodas, tela de suave terciopelo cubría los asientos y los brazos, las costuras forradas con tachuelas doradas.

“Wow.” Susurro Yuuri, sus ojos mirando la simple decoración del cuarto.

“Dale una mirada al menú, elige lo que quieras.” Dijo Víctor mientras el menú era puesto frente a Yuuri.

“¿Puedo comenzar con sus bebidas?” preguntó el mesero, sacando una tableta desde su bolsillo delantero.

“Yo solo quiero una limonada, gracias.”

“Que sean dos, por favor.” Dijo Víctor, mostrando dos dedos mientras ella asentía.

“Genial. Volveré en un momento para tomar su orden.”

“¿Cómo lo llevas?” preguntó Yuuri. “Ya sabes, aclarándote y todo eso.” Dijo tímidamente, mirando hacia la mesa.

“Para ser honesto de alguna manera… no he hecho mucho más.” dijo Víctor. “Porque estaba más enfocado en pasar el tiempo contigo.” Yuuri levanto su cabeza, una sonrisa gentil iluminando su rostro. “A pesar, que supongo que debo terminar pronto.” Víctor río con un suave suspiro.

“Si me dejas, ¿me gustaría ayudar?” preguntó Yuuri. “Tal vez te puedo ayudar.”

“Gracias, pero, creo que es algo que tengo que hacer por mi cuenta.” Víctor suspiro con pesar. “Sé que tu no… es un tema un poco sensible para ambos y no quiero que eso afecte tu autoestima.” Explico Víctor. si. Yuuri podía entender eso. Y por mucho que Yuuri adiara admitirlo, no haría nada más que llenarlo de dudas, mirar a Víctor empacar y tirar las cosas de ella.

“Está bien.” Yuuri respondió silenciosamente. “Umm… ¿Qué vas a comer?” pregunto después de unos momentos de silencio, tratando de cambiar el tema.

“No estoy seguro. ¿tal vez el filete mignon y las pilas de patatas? ¿Qué hay de ti?” Yuuri volvió a mirar el menú, sus ojos buscando algo para elegir un plato. Yuuri casi tiene un ataque cardíaco cuando vio los precios. Dios, ¿todo era así de costoso en el menú? Y mientras Yuuri prestaba mayor atención al menú, respondió su propia pregunta.

Si. Todo era igual de costoso.

“U-umm…” Yuuri estaba tratando de buscar el pescado más barato del menú.

“¿Qué te parecen las chuletas de cordero?” sugirió Víctor. “Amas el cordero.”

“L-lo hago, pero…”

“¿O el salmón a la plancha con patatas, acompañado de espárragos?” también amas el salmón.” Víctor continúo revisando el menú, buscando por algo que a Yuuri le pueda gustar.

“Todo es tan costoso.” Murmuro Yuuri. Ahh, así que era por eso que él no había elegido un plato aún. Víctor suspiro, estirando su mano por sobre la mesa para tomar la de Yuuri.

“Yuuri, esta es mi invitación para ti.” Aseguro Víctor, apretando la mano de Yuuri. “No te preocupes por cuánto cuesta, solo déjame invitarte a algo agradable por una vez.”

“No tiene que sentir que tiene que gastar esta cantidad de dinero en mí.” Yuuri protesto silenciosamente, pero Víctor río.

“Me gusta gastar dinero en ti. No hay punto en tener dinero si no lo gasto en el único a quien más amo.” La sonrisa de Víctor fue alentadora, genuina, y amable mientras Yuuri lo miraba. “Así que adelante, escoge lo que sea. Te traje aquí para consentirte y que disfrutes y te relajes un poco, no para que te preocupes por cuento cuesta.” Yuuri le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

“Está bien, pero no tienes que invitarme a lugares así todo el tiempo. Sabes, solo acurrucarnos en el sofá y salir a pasear juntos ya me hace realmente feliz.” Yuuri dijo amorosamente, y Víctor podía jurar que su corazón acaba de explotar. Yuuri era tan tierno y dulce y Víctor era ridículamente suertudo.

“Lo sé. Pero me tienes que dejar consentirte ocasionalmente al menos.” Víctor río, provocando una sonrisa amorosa de parte de Yuuri.

“Está bien entonces.” Yuuri reflexiono. “Voy a querer las chuletas de cordero y el puré de papas.” Víctor prontamente llamo a la mesera, quien amablemente tomo su orden.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Puedo… puedo probar un poco?” Yuuri pregunto tímidamente mientras miraba el filete mignon de Víctor.

“Esta poco hecha, ¿estás bien con eso?” pregunto Víctor, cortando una pieza de carne u un poco de papa.

“Nunca la he probado.” Dijo Yuuri.

“Creo que te gustara. Aquí, ahh.” Víctor sostuvo el tenedor frente a los labios de Víctor, lo cual Yuuri pensó que no era nada más que vergonzoso. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas mientras miraba a Víctor. “Te tendrás que acostumbrar al romance cursi y embarazoso, Yuuri.” le reprendió Víctor mientras Yuuri tomaba el tenedor en su boca antes de soltarlo.

“Mmm…” Yuuri gimió con deleite. “Eso está realmente bueno.” Comento. “¿Quieres un poco del mío?” Yuuri le pregunto a Víctor.

“¿Bueno me vas a dar de comer?” Víctor pregunto juguetón, viendo a Yuuri sorprenderse y sonrojarse. “Ya te dije que tenías que acostumbrarte al romance cursi y embarazoso.” Río suavemente. Yuuri corto un poco de cordero para él, con un poco de patatas encima. Avergonzado y tímido, Yuuri sostuvo el tenedor levantado, al cual Víctor sonrió antes de tomar el bocado. Las esquinas de los labios de se volvieron una pequeña sonrisa ente el rostro de Víctor.

“¿Bueno?” preguntó Yuuri.

“Muy bueno.”

Ellos estuvieron en silencio por la mayor parte del tiempo, solo disfrutando la compañía del otro hasta que Yuuri hablo.

“¿Víctor?”

“¿Hmm?”

“Alguna vez has pensado… que pasaría si…” la boca de Yuuri se cerró mientras dudada de que decir.

“¿Qué pasaría si alguien descubre que estamos saliendo?” Yuuri asintió débilmente. “Lo he hecho.” Yuuri lo miro, con una aproblemada mirada en sus ojos. “Pero también me di cuenta de que si nos atrapan y recibimos un ultimátum – entre nosotros o nuestra posición en la uni, yo siempre, siempre te voy a elegir.” Yuuri podía sentir su corazón explotar y lágrimas colmar sus ojos en ese momento. “Y si nos encuentran, mientras tú puedas graduarte, yo felizmente le diría adiós a mi trabajo.” Aseguro Víctor.

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Cómo puedes dejar ir tu trabajo tan fácilmente solo así?” Yuuri mordió su labio, sus cejas estaban fruncidas mientras luchaba por comprender.

“Puedo encontrar otro trabajo. Puedo encontrar algo más para remplazar el ser un profesor. Pero nunca encontrare a nadie, y quiero decir a nadie que pueda remplazar a mi dulce Yuuri.” Yuuri casi lloro. Una sonrisa amplia, aliviada y llorosa sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

“Vamos a cruzar ese puente si es que en algún momento llegamos hay. Juntos.” Prometió Víctor, y Yuuri asintió. “Además, solo no tenemos que salir atrapados por otros cuatro meses. Vamos a estar bien.” Víctor reaseguro amorosamente. “¿Quieres otro poco de mi filete?” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

“Si, por favor.” Y esta vez, Yuuri separo sus labios.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era un poco tarde para la hora en la que Víctor pago la cuenta. Yuuri se quedó dormido de camino a casa, su cuerpo arropado con el abrigo de lana de Víctor. Víctor podía notar que Yuuri estaba exhausto – había sido un largo y estresante día para ambos, pero especialmente para Yuuri.

“Cariño, ya estamos en casa.” Víctor le arrullo mientras detenía el auto. “¿Cariño?” Víctor acaricio gentilmente el hombro de Yuuri, peinando algo de su cabello fuera de su rostro. “Vamos, necesitas ir a la cama.” Dijo Víctor mientras Yuuri refunfuñaba, sus ojos apenas abiertos. Sus manos apretaron el abrigo de Víctor y volvió a refunfuñar.

“No me quiero mover…” Víctor río ante la reflexión de Yuuri y salió del auto, abriendo después la puerta del pasajero.

“Vamos, hora de ir a la cama.” Le reprendió dulcemente Víctor mientras Yuuri se arrastraba fuera del auto, aun medio dormido. Víctor abrió la puerta principal, dando un paso al costado para dejar entrar a Yuuri. “Después de ti.” Yuuri se quitó los zapatos mientras Víctor cerraba la puerta, y él subía las escaleras, Víctor seguía sus pasos.

“Buenas noches.” Yuuri bostezo cansado mientras llegaban arriba de las escaleras.

“Buenas noches, Yuuri, te amo.” Víctor gentilmente tiro de él por la cintura y junto sus labios. Un beso se convirtió en dos, que se convirtieron en tres, y Yuuri llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Víctor, volviendo a juntar sus labios. “¡Cariño– mmph!” Víctor trato de pronunciar. “¿No estas– cansado?” Yuuri se alejó con otro beso.

“Nunca demasiado cansado para besarte.” Yuuri le reprendió antes de volver a unir sus labios. Víctor río, moviendo una de sus manos para acunar la parte posterior de la cabeza de Yuuri mientras se entregaban dentro de un beso más caluroso y apasionado. Sus narices chocaban y sus alientos se mezclaban mientras la lengua de Yuuri se deslizaba por el labio inferir de Víctor, su lengua lamiendo y sus dientes mordiendo.

“Mmm, Yuuri–” Víctor fue tomado por sorpresa por la audacia de Yuuri mientras lo callaba con otro beso profundo y apasionado. La mano de Víctor había lentamente reptado hacia abajo por la espalda de Yuuri hacia su relleno y suave trasero y lo pellizco.

“¡Ahh!” chillo Yuuri, casi saltando fuera de su piel. “¡Víctor!” él hizo un puchero, un puño fue hasta su pecho y Víctor río.

“¿Cómo mas se supone que llamaría tu atención?” bromeo Víctor mientras Yuuri arrugaba el entrecejo, su rostro rojo por la vergüenza. “Hora de dormir.” Enfatizo Víctor con un último beso a los labios de Yuuri.

“Yo… yo realmente quería hacer eso hace siglos.” Admitió Yuuri en una silenciosa voz llena de timidez, su rostro sonrojado de un rojo brillante mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Víctor. Víctor río, la vibración relajante contra el cuerpo de Yuuri.

“Tu audacia realmente me sorprende.” Víctor comento con una risa profunda. “Buenas noches zolotse.”

“Buenas noches, Víctor. te amo.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenia el capitulo terminado... pero me ataco una gripe horrible😷😷😷🤧🤧🤧 y me molestaba hasta mi propia existencia... pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo... nos vemos en 5 días o menos... espero sobrevivir esta maldita gripe 😭😭😭...  
> gracias por seguir esta traducción... nos vemos 😊😊😊


	24. Capitulo 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es un día lluvioso.

Golpe, golpe.

“Adelante.” Llamo Víctor del otro lado de la habitación. Yuuri giro la manilla y abrió la puerta. “Hey.” Víctor saludo suavemente con una sonrisa.

“Hey.” Yuuri sonrió de regreso. “¿Quieres una bebida?” Víctor negó con su cabeza.

“No, estoy bien.” Murmuro Víctor, dejando de lado la caja que estaba en sus manos.

“¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?” Víctor volvió a negar con su cabeza.

“No, gracias.” Yuuri asintió.

“Bien. Déjame saber si necesitas algo.” Víctor asintió y Yuuri estaba por darse la vuelta e irse de la habitación cuando…

“¿Lo podría hacer con un abrazo?” preguntó Víctor, su sonrisa esperanzada y sus brazos abiertos, esperando por la respuesta de Yuuri. La sonrisa de Yuuri fue dichosa mientras se daba la vuelta y se arrodillaba en el piso frente a Víctor. Sus brazos fueron alrededor de Víctor y él dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, sus dedos se enterraban en la espalda de Yuuri mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Yuuri.

Víctor sintió la tensión dejar su cuerpo mientras suspiraba, sus dedos jugando gentilmente con el cabello de la nuca del cuello de Yuuri. La energía fue drenada de su cuerpo mientras cerraba sus ojos, inhalando la dulce esencia de Yuuri. Yuuri era tan cálido, sus manos acariciando su espalda y su cabeza contra su cabello. Víctor no quería dejar ir nunca a Yuuri. Incluso la idea de perder a Yuuri hacían que su aliento se atorara en su garganta, sus manos se sostuvieron más fuertemente de Yuuri. Víctor dejo salir una temblorosa respiración antes de que su agarre al cuerpo de Yuuri se soltara.

“¿Mejor?” Víctor asintió.

“Necesitaba eso.” Víctor río con una sonrisa triste.

“Se podía notar.” Yuuri reflexiono, besando su frente. “La cena estará lista pronto, ¿así que bajaras en un momento?” Víctor volvió a asentir.

“Bajare pronto.” Yuuri asintió, acariciando con sus pulgares la mejilla de Víctor.

“¿Estas bien?”

“Si, si.” Víctor sonrió tranquilizador. “Supongo que solo es por desenterrar cosas que deje enterradas y… si. estoy bien. Bajare pronto para cenar.” Víctor presiono un beso rápido en los labios de Yuuri.

“Muy bien. Debería estar entre diez a quince minutos.” Dijo Yuuri, levantándose del suelo.

“Lo tengo. Te amo.”

“También te amo.” Víctor dejo salir un suave suspiro cuando Yuuri dejo la habitación. Aún tenía que revisar un par de cosas de Valentina, eran mayormente recuerdos misceláneos, fotos y álbumes de fotos que ella tenía guardados, vestidos para ella y sus damas de honor, y había cosas de las que Víctor no había tenido el corazón para limpiar antes.

A pesar que ahora, lo hizo. Se sintió aliviado al dejar ir cosas a las que se había estado aferrando por años. Por supuesto, aun dolía. Aun dolía el perder a alguien que una vez amo tanto, y eso nunca se iría. Víctor sabia eso. Pero se volvió a enamorar. Por alguien que era considerado y paciente, que era hermoso y tierno. Alguien que hacia el corazón de Víctor explotar y que la sangre se acumulara en su rostro y un sentimiento de vertiginosa alegría corriera por su cuerpo. Y tener a Yuuri hacía que todo fuese mucho más fácil.

Víctor reviso sus álbumes de fotos y fotos, separándolas en pilas para tirarlas y para ser enviadas a sus padres. No quedaban muchas, había fotos de su fiesta y cena de compromiso que estaba seguro de que sus padres querrían, así como también fotos de su compromiso. Con manos dudosas, abrió el álbum.

Estos era recuerdos amados. La primera foto era del brindis de Víctor en su cena de compromiso. Él estaba sosteniendo una copa de champaña, una cuchara de plata en la otra mano sobre la copa. Víctor se preguntaba si tendría una oportunidad de tener una cena de compromiso con Yuuri. Víctor cambio la página. La próxima foto era una tomada del otro lado del salón de banquetes, enfocada en él y Valentina. Los cristales en su vestido azul marino brillaban en la luz de la foto, y la sonrisa que Víctor tenia no había visto la luz del día en años. Hasta que Yuuri entro a su vida.

Reviso las otras fotos, cada una enviando una ola de nostalgia sobre él, quitando el leve dolor de su corazón. Víctor se preguntaba, si Valentina pudiera verlo ahora ¿Qué pensaría sobre él? ¿Qué pensaría sobre Yuuri? Víctor trataba de no pensar mucho sobre eso. Después de todo, Yuuri era su presente. Y con suerte, también un futuro.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Víctor bajo a cenar Yuuri había arreglado la mesa.

“Huele bien.” Dijo Víctor mientras se acercaba, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri mientras estaba de pie junto a la estufa.

“Solo dices eso.” Yuuri hizo un puchero, revolviendo rápidamente la salsa.

“Estaba hablando sobre ti.” Víctor río, provocando un pequeño salto de Yuuri y causando que un sonrojo se asomara en sus mejillas. “Pero la cena también huele genial.” Víctor soltó la cintura de Yuuri para mantenerse fuera de su camino mientras terminaba.

“¿Cómo estuvo la limpieza?” pregunto Yuuri mientras se estiraba al gabinete superior para tomar una lata de crema de coco. Los ojos de Víctor estaban pegados en la delgada cintura de Yuuri mientras se estiraba, el dobladillo de su camiseta levantándose. “¿Víctor?”

“¿Huh?” la atención de Víctor fue regresada a Yuuri, quien lo miraba con confusión.

“¿Cómo estuvo la limpieza?”

“Estuvo bien.” Dijo Víctor. “Aún quedan cosas que revisar, pero me alegro de que me estoy deshaciendo de ellas.” Yuuri suspiro aliviado. Finalmente se sentía como Víctor era exclusivamente _suyo_ ahora, y él… casi ya no tenía que luchar con alguien que ya no estaba allí. “Tú te mereces toda mi atención.” Dijo Víctor amorosamente.

“No seas bobo.” Dijo Víctor. “Es irrazonable para mí pedir toda tu atención.” Su sonrisa fue amorosa mientras suspiraba revolviendo la crema de coco dentro del curry. “La cena estará lista en un segundo.”

Víctor lleno la tetera con agua para prepararle a Yuuri una taza de té. Suspiro mentalmente mientras esperaba para que la tetera hirviera, mirando a Yuuri, cuyo rostro era suave mientras revolvía la salsa en la sarten. Víctor no lo pudo evitar, pero sonrió mientras lo miraba – Yuuri realmente hacia brillar todo. La tetera sonó, sacando a Víctor de sus pensamientos. Cuidadosamente, lleno la taza de Yuuri y la llevo a la mesa, justo cuando Yuuri dejaba dos platos del curry japonés y arroz sobre ella.

“Wow. Luce delicioso.” Dijo Víctor mientras tomaba la cuchara.

“¿Cómo está el sabor?” pregunto Yuuri nervioso mientras Víctor tomaba el primer bocado.

“Mmph. Lo amo.” Dijo Víctor con una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio antes de tomar su cuchara. “Tú de verdad haces las mejores comidas.” Víctor le arrullo, un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Yuuri.

“De ninguna manera.” Balbuceo Yuuri. “Solo hago comida cacera, no es como si fuese el chef de un restaurante o algo así.”

“Comería en tu restaurante si abrieras uno.” Víctor le guiño, pero el doble sentido paso desapercibido para la cabeza de Yuuri.

“Confía en mí,” dijo Yuuri. “No, no lo harías.” Víctor casi giro sus ojos.

“Pruébame.”

“¿Dónde y cómo podría abrir un restaurante?” pregunto Yuuri con un puchero, y Víctor casi rodo sus ojos mientras resoplaba.

“Yuuri–”

“Espera, ¿estabas coqueteando conmigo?” Yuuri chillo cuando comprendió, sus mejillas rosadas mientras Víctor resoplaba.

“Gracias por notarlo.” Víctor río mientras Yuuri se sonrojaba, dejando salir un avergonzado refunfuño.

“¿ _Por qué_ estas tratando de coquetear conmigo? ¡estamos saliendo!” Yuuri pregunto mientras Víctor continuaba riendo, casi ahogándose con un grano de arroz.

“Porque, Yuuri, te amo.” Declaro Víctor. “Y me encanta verte un poco avergonzado.” Dijo Víctor con una sonrisa satisfecha y una risa. Yuuri hizo un puchero.

“Solo come antes de que te haga ahogarte con el pollo.” Yuuri lo amenazo con un puchero, sin embargo, Víctor podía decir que la amenaza era vacía. Yuuri ni siquiera podía herir a una mosca.

“Si, Yuuri.” canturreo Víctor con una sonrisa burlona.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Vas a trabajar en algo esta noche?” pregunto Víctor mientras se sentaba, abriendo la tapa de su computadora. Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“Demasiado cansado.” Suspiro Yuuri. “Tal vez debería de ir a la cama temprano.” Murmuro con un bostezo.

“¿Ven a sentarte conmigo?” pregunto Víctor, palmeando el espacio en el sofá junto a él. Con una sonrisa cansada, Yuuri llego y se sentó junto a él, acurrucándose a su lado.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” pregunto mientras Víctor tecleaba en el teclado.

“Preparando algunas planillas para las conferencias de mis cursos inferiores.” Dijo Víctor. “Oye, ¿hay algo con lo que te pueda ayudar? ¿algo que pueda poner en la conferencia o algo con lo que pueda ayudarte en casa?”

“Creo que solo son esas preguntas de ensayo.” Suspiro Yuuri. “Estoy luchando para condensarlas y no salirme del tema.”

“Entonces, encontrare donde poner las prácticas de ensayo. ¿Probablemente la semana después de los exámenes de prueba?” dijo Víctor, sacando el plan de sus lecciones para las próximas semanas. “¿Si no puedo encontrarle un lugar podemos hacer algo de eso juntos en casa o puedes venir a mi oficina en tu tiempo libre?” ofreció Víctor. “No has pasado en un tiempo.” Víctor guiño.

“Bueno no he necesitado pasar por allí, vivimos juntos.” Yuuri hizo un puchero, sus cejas se fruncieron mientras enterraba su rostro en el brazo de Víctor.

“¿Oh?” Víctor tenía una mirada burlona en su rostro, una que significaba que probablemente iba a bromear con Yuuri sobre algo. “¿Quieres decir que solo utilizabas mi horario de oficina para verme?” Víctor río, causando que Yuuri se paralizara con la vergüenza.

“¿Qué? ¡no! ¡Por supuesto que no!” protesto Yuuri, su rostro rojo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

“¿De verdad? Porque cada vez que llegabas para preguntar por tu trabajo la mayoría del tiempo estaba perfectamente bien. Excepcional, de hecho.” Y si, algunas veces Víctor puso su trabajo en la dirección correcta y él realmente necesitaba ayuda, Víctor sabia eso. Pero ver a Yuuri retorcerse bajo su broma era tan tierno, no podía parar. Se merecía la almohada que llego volando hacia él. “Te amo.” Víctor río.

“También, te amo.” Yuuri sonrió cansado, cerrando sus ojos mientras descansaba su cabeza en el brazo de Víctor.

La habitación estaba silenciosa. Víctor tipeaba gentilmente en el teclado y Makkachin cayo profundamente dormida, pequeños ronquidos salían de su cama en la esquina de la habitación. Yuuri podía escuchar el ruidoso golpear de la lluvia golpeando la ventana, el lento resonar de la tormenta retumbando en las nubes.

“¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

Víctor poso dos dedos bajo su barbilla, guiando gentilmente a Yuuri mas cerca mientras presionaba sus labios juntos. Yuuri se sentó derecho y se giró hacia Víctor, llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras se besaban dulcemente, Yuuri sonriendo contra los labios de Víctor. Víctor movió su computadora hacia la mesa de café, jalando a Yuuri hacia adelante por sus caderas.

“Eres hermoso, ¿sabías eso?” murmuro Víctor contra los labios de Yuuri, un escalofrió corriendo por la espalda de Yuuri antes de volver a besarlo. Yuuri ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes de que sus narices chocaran y su respiración fuese sacada de sus pulmones otra vez mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la espalda de Víctor. La lengua de Víctor era suave contra sus labios, la punta rosaba la comisura de sus labios mientras los separaba. Una mano se movió hacia el cabello de Víctor, sosteniéndolo firmemente mientras Víctor envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo aún más.

Yuuri casi se tambalea en el regazo de Víctor mientras Víctor se recostaba hacia atrás contra el brazo del sofá, Yuuri recostado contra su pecho mientras se separaban. El rostro de Yuuri tenía un bonito sonrojo, respiraciones pesadas mientras su frente golpeo la de Víctor.

“Hermoso.” Murmuro Víctor con pesadas respiraciones, peinando algo del cabello de Yuuri detrás de su oreja mientras presionaba un último casto beso en los hinchados y besados-mordidos labios de Yuuri.

“Cansado, mejor dicho.” Yuuri río suavemente contra los labios de Víctor. “Deberíamos de hacer eso más seguido.” Yuuri sugirió silenciosamente con una media sonrisa.

“Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.” Víctor río ruidoso, sus manos moviendo hacia arriba y abajo por la cintura y caderas de Yuuri. “Además, con toda tu carga de trabajo, ¿Cómo tienes tiempo para besarte conmigo?” pregunto Víctor con una risa suave.

 “No lo tengo.” Yuuri río, casi nerviosamente. “Pero siempre haré tiempo para ti.” La sonrisa de Yuuri era suave, sus mejillas rosadas mientras su sonrojo se expandía hacia su nariz.

“Eres dulce.” Comento Víctor con una sonrisa suave. “Pero por ahora, creo que es hora de ir a la cama, ¿no lo crees?” Yuuri asintió y se levantó del hombro de Víctor. Sus oídos instantáneamente se sintonizaron con el sonido de la lluvia contra la ventana, volviéndose cada vez más ruidosa. “Suena como si fuese a haber una tormenta esta noche.” Víctor suspiro mientras se levantaba, tomando la mano de Yuuri.

“Si…” suspiro Yuuri. “Parece ser que va a ser una noche sin poder dormir para mí.” Murmuro mientras subían las escaleras.

“¿No te gustan las tormentas?”

“No realmente.” Yuuri se encogió. “Solo lo encuentro difícil para dormir. Los truenos de asustan.”

“No me importa si quieres dormir en mi habitación.” Soltó Víctor sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Vio como Yuuri se detuvo a medio camino en las escaleras, girándose para mirarlo, sus ojos abiertos y su rostro sonrojado. “¿Solo… tal vez te ayudara a dormir mejor?” Víctor trago mientras contenía la respiración, su corazón acelerado mientras esperaba una respuesta.

“Entonces, espero que duermas en el lado derecho de la cama.” Y Víctor podría haber _jurado_ que su corazón acababa de explotar.

“Si duermo en el lado derecho de la cama.” Víctor río mientras caminaba por el pasillo. “También duermo en topless.” Comento mientras Yuuri se paralizaba fuera del baño, absolutamente pasmado. “Si quieres me puedo poner una camiseta.” Ofreció Víctor amablemente, pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza, su corazón acelerado mientras el calor fluía por su cuerpo.

“N-no, no, yo umm… no me importa.” Chillo Yuuri. “Solo voy a cepillar mis dientes.” Yuuri se escurrió dentro del baño, dejando a Víctor riendo frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Santa mierda.

Yuuri iba a compartir una cama con Víctor.

Santa mierda.

Yuuri iba a ver a Víctor en topless. Cada musculo, cada hendidura que Víctor inevitablemente tenia. Cuando se miró en el espejo del baño su cabello era un desastre, su rostro rojo y sus labios aún estaban levemente hinchados. Solto un suave gruñido, Yuuri se apresuró a cepillar sus dientes.

Podía escuchar el viento y la lluvia cayendo afuera, la lluvia cada vez volviéndose más ruidosa contra la ventana del baño mientras los truenos resonaban en el cielo. Con un tembloroso suspiro, Yuuri escupió su pasta de dientes y lavo su rostro.

Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda mientras apagaba la luz del baño y avanzaba por el corredor. La puerta de Víctor estaba ligeramente abierta. Tragando el bulto de su garganta, Yuuri empujo la puerta para abrirla para ver a Víctor en el medio de cambiarse, sacándose la camiseta por sobre su cabeza. Yuuri miro la camiseta tocar el suelo y _oh_ , los músculos de la espalda de Víctor le hacían agua la boca. Su cuerpo era definido, pero no tanto para que sus músculos fueran enormes y bulbosos. Sus hombros eran anchos, sus brazos gruesos y bien tonificados, delgado en la cintura.

“El lado izquierdo es todo tuyo.” Víctor sonrió suavemente mientras se giraba, pero el cerebro de Yuuri había hecho corto circuito. Se quedó de pie en la puerta, mirando el tonificado pecho de Víctor, las hendiduras en sus músculos bien definidas y Yuuri quería pasar sus dedos por cada musculo.

¿Quién sabría que su profesor era así de _apuesto_?

“¿Ves algo que te guste?” Víctor pregunto bromeando mientras se acercaba a Yuuri, tirándolo de la cintura.

“No me molestes.” Refunfuño Yuuri, su rostro estaba rojo mientras se encontraba a si mismo de pronto demasiado cerca de los _músculos desnudos_ de Víctor.

“Está bien, está bien.” Río Víctor. “¿Ven a la cama?” dijo, alejándose de Yuuri, quien le dio un pequeño asentimiento. Yuuri camino lejos de agarre de Víctor y se metió entre medio de las sabanas, sintiendo la suave seda envolverse contra su piel.

Yuuri se acomodó justo en el lado derecho de la cama, sintiéndose obligado a no invadir el espacio personal de Víctor, y cerró los ojos, soltando un tembloso suspiro de nerviosismo. Víctor, sin embargo, se deslizo más cerca de él.

"¿Puedo abrazarte?" pregunto Víctor.

“Por supuesto.” La voz de Yuuri era silenciosa, apenas un poco debajo del sonido de la lluvia y el viento fuera de la ventana. Yuuri pudo sentir unos brazos envolverlo por la cintura, aferrándose gentilmente ante el toque de Víctor contra su espalda asombrándolo ligeramente.

“¿Esta bien esto?”

“Si.” respondió Yuuri después de unos momentos de duda. Podía sentir la suave respiración de Víctor contra la parte de atrás de su cuello, ahora calmado y tranquila mientras Víctor se relajaba. Yuuri, sin embargo, aún estaba tenso.

“Estas tenso.” Comento Víctor, su mano moviéndose hacia los brazos de Yuuri, sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos.

“Estoy  bien.” Aseguro Yuuri con un suave murmullo mientras soltaba una respiración profunda en un intento de clamar sus nervios.

“Si no quieres dormir aquí está bien.” Yuuri se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Víctor, acurrucándose contra el pecho de Víctor, sus brazos acercándose para envolver el cuerpo de Víctor.

“Solo toma un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse.” Explico Yuuri mientras Víctor acariciaba suavemente su espalda, sintiendo algo de la tensión de Yuuri ser liberada. “Es solo… aun me asombra, que puedo tocarte de esta manera.” Murmuro Yuuri e incluso a pesar de que estaba oscuro Víctor aun podía ver el brillo en las mejillas de Yuuri. Por supuesto, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de él.

“¿Bueno necesitas tocar algo más para creerlo?” Víctor dijo en un tono de burla, y Yuuri refunfuño un silencioso _‘cállate’_ mientras Víctor reía. “Buenas noches, Yuuri. te amo.”

“Buenas noches, Víctor. también te amo.” Yuuri bostezo cansado. Se concentró en el desvanecido _tick-tock_ del reloj en la pared, ahora emparejado con el sonido de la lluvia y el viento golpeando el vidrio de su habitación, más agudo que el tranquilo silencio de la habitación.

Yuuri podía sentir la respiración de Víctor volverse más lenta, el subir y bajar de su pecho volviéndose más lento y tranquilo mientras Víctor comenzaba a caer dormido. Pudo sentir la leve respiración de Víctor en la concha de su oreja y los ojos de Yuuri lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse. El retumbar de los truenos en al cielo casi despiertan a Yuuri. Sintió su cuerpo saltar levemente en el agarre de Víctor, sus ojos casi se abrieron antes de que cayera profundamente dormido.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor despertó a la mañana siguiente con un gruñido y una firme tensión…

En la base de su entrepierna.

 _Mierda_. Pensó Víctor _. Espera hasta que se vaya._ Víctor no había sido víctima de una erección matutina en años. Dios, ¿Por qué tenía que ser  _esta mañana_ , cuando Yuuri estaba _en su cama_ que esto lo atacaba? Víctor gruño, conteniendo su respiración mientras rogaba que se fuera.

Los brazos de Víctor estaban rígidos alrededor de él, Yuuri lo noto mientras despertaba. También noto que Víctor estaba tenso – Yuuri podía sentir la tensión, tal vez estrés, irradiando de su cuerpo. Incluso la respiración de Víctor era forzosa.

“¿Víctor? ¿Estás bien?” Yuuri pregunto silenciosamente mientras Víctor dejaba salir un leve gemido tenso, sacudiendo su cabeza. “¿Por qué?” pregunto. “¿Qué esta ma–” chillo Yuuri, casi saltando mientras las caderas de Víctor lo rozaban ligeramente. _Algo_ se rozó contra su muslo y si Yuuri estaba en lo correcto…

“Lo siento…” murmuro Víctor silenciosamente, y Yuuri pudo ver un sonrojo elevarse desde el pecho de Víctor, y podía sentir lo acelerado que estaba su corazón. “Yo umm… no había tenido… esto en las mañanas por años…” Víctor murmuro humillado. Yuuri aún estaba congelado, inseguro de que decir o hacer.

“¿Necesitas algo de espacio?” pregunto Yuuri con una voz silenciosa. “¿S-si quieres me puedo ir?” su voz estaba temblando, su rostro de un rojo brillante mientras sus dedos se aferraban más fuerte de la espalda de Víctor. “O umm…” Yuuri trago pesado, enterrando aún más su rostro en el pecho de Víctor. “Si quieres yo puedo… ayudarte.” Yuuri cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras sus palabras sorprendían a Víctor.

“¿Qué? No puedo pedirte que hagas eso.” Víctor hizo un puchero. “Se va a ir en un momento.” Suspiro suavemente. “Lo siento… esto debe ser tan incómodo para ti.” Murmuro Víctor avergonzado, tragando un bulto de su garganta.

Pero Yuuri no quería eso. Quito un brazo del torso de Víctor. “¿Yuuri?” pregunto Víctor, pero Yuuri no respondió. En cambio, su mano temblorosa bajo hacia la cintura del pantalón deportivo de Víctor, apretándolo gentilmente.

“¿Esta bien esto?” pregunto Yuuri, su rostro quemaba mientras le daba una mirada a Víctor. El aliento de Víctor picaba, asintiendo mientras contenía su respiración. La erección de Víctor definitivamente no se iba a ir ahora. La mano de Yuuri se deslizo dentro de la banda de la cintura de sus pantalones deportivos, sus dedos rosando sus caderas y su muslo superior. Víctor se acostó en su espalda para concederle a Yuuri mas espacio mientras su otra mano tomaba el otro lado de sus pantalones deportivos, y los deslizaba hacia abajo, justo debajo de las caderas de Víctor.

Yuuri trago. Podía ver la protuberancia tensando la tela de la ropa interior de Víctor, gruesa mientras la miraba. Víctor era objetivamente _grande_. Por supuesto, no era como si Yuuri nunca hubiese pensado sobre eso, pero cada vez se detenía a sí mismo. Y ahora, estaba justo frente a él.

“¿Yuuri?” le llamo la voz de Víctor, jalando a un muy distraído Yuuri de vuelta a la tarea en frente de él. “No tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres.”

“¡N-no! Es solo que… me distraje.” Yuuri se acomodó mejor, sus delicadas manos finalmente se atrevieron a tocar la vestida erección. Víctor salto visiblemente, sus caderas de levantaron de la cama con una respiración agitada mientras la mano de Yuuri tocaba la sensible erección.

Con una respiración profunda, Yuuri libero el miembro de Víctor de su confinamiento de tela, la erección saltando hacia el vientre bajo de Víctor. Yuuri trago. La polla de Víctor estaba cortada en la punta y de un rosado oscuro, casi de un rojo furioso mientras la cabeza brillando por el pre-semen que escurría. Había una vena prominente en la parte inferior de su polla, una que Yuuri no pudo evitar, pero trazo con la punta de su dedo, provocando gemidos y temblores de Víctor. Yuuri envolvió su mano alrededor de su erección, apretándola ligeramente antes de llevar sus labios hacia la cabeza.

“¡Woah!” Víctor gimió agudamente, asombrado por el repentino movimiento de Yuuri. “Yuuri…” Víctor suspiro pesadamente con una voz tensa. Él absolutamente no esperaba esto de parte de Yuuri a primera hora en la mañana. “Vamos a llegar tarde a clases…” se forzó a decir mientras la punta de la lengua de Yuuri rosaba ligeramente la goteante punta.

Yuuri dejo salir un gruñido bajo mientras el sabor salado de Víctor estallaba en su lengua. Dudosamente envolvió sus labios alrededor de la punta, sus manos sosteniendo abajo las caderas de Víctor mientras sus pulgares gentilmente acariciaban los recortados cabellos de la base. Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero se rozó a mismo contra las sabanas mientras tomaba con su boca la punta del miembro de Víctor, su lengua solo deslizándose a lo largo del borde, provocando gemidos y jadeos de Víctor.

La cabeza de Víctor estaba mareada mientras una de sus manos bajaba para tirar del cabello de Yuuri mientras la lengua de Yuuri trabajaba a lo largo de la vena, sus dientes atrapándolo mientras trabajaba cada vez más de la erección de Víctor dentro de su boca. Era grueso en su boca, casi haciendo doler sus labios y mandíbula mientras se retiraba, la mitad de la erección de Víctor ahora estaba húmeda con saliva. Yuuri lamio sus labios, rompiendo el hilo de saliva antes de volver a tomarlo.

“Dios, Yuuri.” Víctor suspiro sin aliento. “Te sientes asombroso.” Yuuri casi gimió por el elogio, sus caderas rosándose contra las sabanas, mientras su boca se retiraba de la erección de Víctor. Yuuri trabajo sus labios hacia abajo por la erección de Víctor, rosando gentilmente la carne antes de presionar besos suaves en la base. “Yuuri… Yuuri…” gimió Víctor, su respiración trabajosa mientras apretaba el cabello de Yuuri. “Dios, eres tan bueno para mí.” Respiro, su rostro rojo mientras Yuuri succionaba y lamia su erección. Víctor mordió su labio, tratando de contener los gemidos mientras la lengua de Yuuri hacia magia.

“Mmh…” gimió Yuuri, la vibración enviando escalofríos por el cuerpo de Víctor mientras su respiración picaba, su cuerpo tensándose. Las caderas de Yuuri continuaban rosándose contra las sabanas, su lengua saboreando el sabor salado y amargo que era puramente _Víctor_.

“Yuuri… me voy a… nngh… me voy a correr…” Víctor mordió mientras su respiración se volvía más pesada y profunda, y su agarre en el cabello de Yuuri volviéndose cada vez mas fuerte. Yuuri se retiró, el repentino cambio de temperatura provoco un ruidoso gemido de Víctor mientras Yuuri envolvió su mano alrededor del eje de Víctor. La manera en la que gemía Víctor era música para los oídos de Yuuri, mientras sus caderas se sacudían contra las sabanas, soltando un silencioso gemido de placer, mientras su mano trabajaba el miembro de Víctor, apretándolo y acariciándolo con fuerza.

El orgasmo de Víctor provoco que los dedos de sus pies se curvaran, mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a la almohada en la que estaba recostada su cabeza, la otra mano apretando y tirando del cabello de Yuuri mientras su espalda de arqueaba, el semen haciendo erupción desde la punta y cayendo sobre su estómago, algo de ello incluso escurriendo hacia abajo por los dedos de Yuuri. Yuuri jadeo, sus dientes inmediatamente se hundieron en el hueso de la cadera de Víctor mientras sus caderas temblaban, tensándose.

Víctor hizo una mueca de dolor mientras los dientes de Yuuri se hundían en su cadera y Yuuri succionaba, sus respiraciones pesadas mientras bajaba de su orgasmo, su cuerpo más pesado que el plomo, pero aun así suave como la jalea. Su miembro estaba suave contra su muslo, temblando ligeramente cuando el cálido aliento de Yuuri lo rozo.

“¿Necesitas… necesitas algo de ayuda?” pregunto Víctor silenciosamente, sus dedos jugando suavemente con el cabello de Yuuri.

“De hecho yo… yo ya… ya me corrí…” Yuuri murmuro avergonzado. Víctor casi gruño audiblemente. Yuuri nunca fallaba en asombrarlo. Cuando reunió suficiente energía, Víctor tiro de él, quedando recostado sobre su pecho.

“Tú eres fenomenal.” Dijo en voz baja antes de besarlo.

“Aun no me he enjuagado.” Murmuro Yuuri contra los labios de Víctor cuando se alejaron.

“Tú eres asombroso.” Suspiro Víctor, peinando algunos cabellos detrás de la oreja de Yuuri. “Hermoso.” Víctor roso su nariz contra la de Yuuri mientras se volvían a besar. “No sé cómo tuve tanta suerte. Quien hubiera adivinado que mi Yuuri era tan audaz.” Chillo Víctor mientras Yuuri se sonrojaba fuertemente, temblando por el elogio de Víctor con un suave gemido. “Vamos a llegar tarde a clases si no salimos de la cama ahora.”

“¿Acabo de chuparte… la _polla_ y ahora me estás diciendo que tengo que sentarme frente a ti en clases? Tienes que estar bromeando.” Yuuri se quejó, sentándose.

“Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo.” Víctor se río, sentándose. “Me sorprendiste, lo sabias.

“Yo– yo no lo pude evitar, solo… realmente disfruté eso.” Yuuri admitió tímidamente, y estaba seguro de que su rostro no podía volverse más rojo.

“También lo hice.”  Víctor suspiro con alivio. “Y sé que tal vez… nos movimos un poco demasiado rápido, pero… se sintio perfecto contigo.” Su sonrisa fue pequeña, casi tímida. Yuuri nunca había visto o imaginado a Víctor a algo tan siquiera cerca de la timidez o vergüenza. “Ahora vamos, deberíamos de estar listo para irnos ahora. No creo que tengamos tiempo para desayunar.” Suspiro, torciendo su cuello un poco para aliviar el dolor.

“Supongo que yo ya he desayunado.” Chillo Yuuri con una sonrisa que Víctor solo podía describir como _presumida_ mientras salía de la habitación, dándose la vuelta para ver a Víctor sentado, completamente atónito por su comentario. Wow. Víctor estaba absolutamente embelesado por ese hombre.

Yuuri dejo el cuarto, sonrojado y pegajoso y sintiéndose un poco asqueroso y sudado. Miro la hora en su teléfono. Gracias a dios, tenía tiempo para una ducha rápida. Yuuri tomo un cambio de ropa limpio de su cuarto antes de entrar al baño. Yuuri noto que su cabello estaba despeinado y desordenado, y sus labios estaban hinchados, un recordatorio del hecho de que había tenido la polla de Víctor en su boca. Aun podía saborear el sabor restante del sabor salado y amargo de Víctor en su lengua y no podía superar el hecho de que había hecho _eso_. Con un gruñido avergonzado, encendió la ducha.  

Le tomo unos minutos a Víctor recomponerse antes de que pudiera levantarse. Víctor podía oír el ruido del agua al final del pasillo – Yuuri debía de estar tomando una ducha. También, con mucha razón. Víctor dejo salir un tembloroso suspiro mientras entraba al baño de su habitación, su rostro sonrojado, su cuerpo sudado y pegajoso, y una de sus caderas marcada con una marca de un color purpura. Yuuri, su novio, su _estudiante_ acababa de marcarlo. Y ahora, tenía que pararse frente a Yuuri y enseñar a una clase llena de estudiantes, y no ser distraído por Yuuri o por los recuerdos de sus… _actividades_ _matutinas_.

Cuando Yuuri salió de la ducha, aun podía oír el agua corriendo en la habitación de Víctor. su cabeza se había aclarado después de haberse duchado, y finalmente, la humillación de haberle hecho una mamada a Víctor parecía haberse asentado. Su corazón salto, un sonrojo se elevó desde su pecho hacia sus mejillas. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que volver a ver Víctor de la misma manera? ¿a su profesor? Yuuri mordió su labio, rogándole a dios de que esto no se supiese de alguna manera.

Yuuri se apresuró a cambiarse, poniéndose un par de jeans negros y una camiseta simple. Rápidamente, empaco su bolso, colgándoselo en la espalda mientras bajaba las escaleras. Yuuri dejo su bolso al final de las escaleras, y justo cuando estaba por ponerse sus zapatos, noto a Makkachin, esperando junto a su plato de comida.

¡Oh mierda! ¡no había sido alimentada! Yuuri salto ante la repentina realización, se volvió a avergonzar mientras recordaba exactamente _por qué_ se había olvidado de alimentarla. Con un gruñido y un suspiro, Yuuri lleno su plato de comida y de agua.

“Lo siento, Makka.” Yuuri hizo un puchero, dándole a sus orejas una suave caricia mientras ella se dejaba hacer. “No teníamos la intención de olvidarnos de ti.” Suspiro, sintiéndose muy culpable y avergonzado. Justo cuando estaba acariciando a Makkachin, Víctor bajo las escaleras, captando la atención de Yuuri.

Y oh, ese traje hacia maravillas en la figura de Víctor, especialmente ahora que Yuuri sabía _que_ había debajo de esas ropas.

“Te ves genial.” Comento Víctor con una sonrisa amorosa, un leve rosa instantáneamente cubrió las mejillas de Yuuri.

“Y tú, también.” Fue todo lo que Yuuri pudo decir mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Víctor. se sentó, poniéndose las zapatillas.

“¿Estás listo para irnos?”

 _No realmente._ pensó Yuuri, suspirando mientras tomaba su bolso.

“Si.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola...
> 
> Nuestro Yuuri tan audaz... me encanta 😍😍😍 
> 
> Nos vemos en cinco días mas o antes


	25. Capitulo 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor y Yuuri sufren durante el día.  
> Víctor contempla su relación con Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... se que como dije debería de haber estado actualizando ayer... pero la vida y su caos me lo impidieron... pero ya esta aquí... 😊😊  
> Nos vemos al final del capitulo

“¿Así que… te veo en un momento?” dijo Víctor una vez que detuvo el auto y apago el motor.

“Si.” suspiro Yuuri, tomando su bolso que estaba en sus piernas. “Te veo en un momento.” Estaba por abrir la puerta del auto cuando…

“¿Yuuri?” Víctor lo tomo de la barbilla, tirando de su rostro más cerca para besarlo, sus labios se rosaron mientras Yuuri cerraba sus ojos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Víctor.

“Ten un buen día.” Murmuro Víctor contra los labios de Yuuri mientras se alejaban, pero Yuuri arrugo el entrecejo.

“Nunca me habías deseado eso.” Levanto una ceja, curioso. “¿Sintiéndote extra romántico hoy día?” río, sonriendo suavemente.

“Algo como eso.” Resoplo Víctor. “Además me siento mal. Ya hice de la primera clase del día un desastre humillante para ti y ni siquiera hemos llegado allí.” Río, las mejillas de Yuuri se colorearon mientras abría la puerta del auto.

“Bueno, siempre me puedes recompensar por eso, ¿no es así?” Yuuri río amorosamente, una mano acariciando la mejilla de Víctor.

“Por supuesto que lo haré.” Prometió Víctor con una sonrisa. “Te veo más tarde.” Suspiro, presionando otro casto beso en los labios de Yuuri.

“Adiós.”

Víctor vio con un suave suspiro como Yuuri iba calle abajo, sus caderas moviéndose de una manera que tenían a Víctor completamente seducido. Yuuri era mucho más que hermoso. Víctor no podía detenerse a sí mismo de pensar en él. Lo cálida y húmeda que era su boca, como su lengua lo toco y lo recorrió con delicada precisión. Eso abrió una nueva puerta para él. ¿Qué otros talentos ocultos tenia Yuuri? Víctor gruño, dejando salir una respiración temblorosa mientras se detenía a si mismo de pensar, para no quedar con una tensión desagradable en su ingle nuevamente.

Una vez que Yuuri hubo desaparecido de la calle, Víctor salió del auto, tomando su maletín del asiento trasero antes de cerrar.

Pensar en Yuuri traía una alegre sonrisa al rostro de Víctor mientras tranquilamente avanzaba por la calle, su teléfono en una mano y su maletín en la otra.

 

Para: Mi Amor 💕  

Te amo 💖 

 

***

Yuuri llego a su clase y como era usual, antes que todo el resto. Abrió la puerta y se sentó al frente, sacando su computadora. Mientras la encendía, su teléfono timbro. Levantando una ceja, se preguntó quién podría ser. No podía ser Phichit, Chris, o Charlie, ¿podía ser? No había tenido la oportunidad para… _ejem_ , discutir lo que había hecho. Víctor ¿tal vez? pero, ¿Por qué no podía esperar cinco minutos más?

Yuuri termino que acomodar su computadora, y sacar su cuaderno de notas y un lápiz antes de revisar su teléfono.

 

De: Víctor 💖🌟  

Te amo 💖 

 

Yuuri resoplo. El romántico interior de Víctor estaba realmente comenzando a mostrarse recientemente.

 

Para: Víctor 💖🌟    

Bobo. También te amo 💕  

 

Justo cuando había apretado enviar, Víctor camino a través de la puerta, su teléfono timbrando mientras entraba. Yuuri sonrió, mirándolo mientras caminaba.

“¿Qué no podías esperar dos minutos para caminar a través de la puerta?” Yuuri río amorosamente mientras Víctor se acomodaba en el escritorio.

“¡Por supuesto que no!” Víctor hizo un puchero mientras dejaba sus cosas abajo antes de acercarse a apoyarse en el bode de la banca de enfrente. “De todas maneras sabes que soy un romántico cursi.”

“Seguro que lo hago.” Suspiro Yuuri con ojos inocentes.

“¿Oye, Yuuri?” dijo Víctor después de algunos momentos de silencio. “Después de lo de esta mañana–”

“¡Oh dios!” Yuuri casi grito. “¿Podemos no hablar sobre eso _aquí_?” rogó Yuuri, su rostro instantáneamente coloreándose de rojo.

“Yo también quiero probar otras cosas contigo.” Admitió Víctor, y Yuuri podía jurar por dios que su rostro no podía calentarse más.

 _“¡Víctor!”_ Yuuri exclamo sorprendido. “¡Tiempo y lugar! Dios, ¿podemos no hablar sobre eso ahora?” refunfuño, su cuerpo estaba en llamas mientras suplicante miraba a Víctor.

“Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, mal momento para hablar sobre esto.” Víctor se disculpó tímidamente.

“Pregúntame de nuevo más tarde.” Yuuri hizo un puchero. “Porque yo…” Yuuri inhalo abruptamente, su rostro volviéndose aún más rojo mientras miraba a Víctor hacia arriba con ojos suaves. “También quiero probar otras cosas contigo.” Susurro Yuuri, y podría haber jurado que su mente casi explota, la vergüenza recorriendo su cuerpo mientras su corazón saltaba. En ese momento, un grupo de estudiantes entro, interrumpiendo su íntima conversación. _“Salvado por la campana.”_ Pensó Yuuri mientras Víctor le daba una sonrisa antes de regresar a su escritorio.

Víctor quedo atónito y en silencio por la declaración de Yuuri. honestamente no esperaba una respuesta cuando dijo que quería probar otras cosas con Yuuri. o, mejor dicho, esperaba una respuesta que fuera más similar a un desastre rojo y avergonzado que a una respuesta real, mucho menos una respuesta que era probablemente en favor de los deseos de Víctor.

Yuuri no podía dejar de mirar a Víctor, quien tenía sus lentes en su rostro, su cabeza agachada, y un lápiz en su mano mientras escribía algunas notas. Tenía sus mangas enrolladas justo debajo de su codos, marcado sus musculosos antebrazos expuestos y _oh_ , como Yuuri estaba salivando. Yuuri casi pensaba que podía tener un fetiche por los antebrazos de Víctor – la manera en la que se envolvían alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo solo lo hacían sentir tan _sediento_.

“Bien, hoy día vamos a revisar algunas preguntas de estilo de examen.” Dijo Víctor levantándose y encendiendo la pizarra. “Los exámenes de prueba son la próxima semana, espero que todos estén estudiando.” Víctor se quitó sus lentes de su rostro y los doblo y los dejo sobre el escritorio. Una mano paso por su flequillo y Yuuri se sintió a si mismo volverse gelatina. Imágenes del rostro de Víctor cuando se corrió pasaron por sus ojos y Yuuri casi gruño. La cabeza de Yuuri se inclinó mirando directamente a la mesa, tratando con fuerzas de no mirar.

La mirada de Víctor estaba fija en Yuuri, cualquiera que prestara atención podría notarlo. Podía ver el tierno sonrojo que pintaba su rostro, justo sobre las puntas de sus orejas y no lo pudo evitar, pero encontró eso ridículamente tierno. Yuuri era una persona muy misteriosa. La mayoría del tiempo él era este ser sonrojado, adorable y tímido, pero como Víctor había descubierto esta mañana, Yuuri también podía ser seductor. Podía ser malévolo, y aun así tímido al mismo tiempo y Víctor solo estaba tan… maravillado.

“Reuní una selección de preguntas de exámenes.” Dijo Víctor, tomando un paquete de exámenes. “Algunas son de respuesta corta, algunas de elección múltiple, etcétera.” Víctor se dirigió hacia Yuuri quien estaba sentado al frente. “¿Pasas estas hacia atrás por mí, cariño?” susurro Víctor, solo lo suficientemente alto para los oídos de Yuuri mientras dejaba el paquete de exámenes frente a él antes de retirarse.

“ _Cariño_ …” El aliento de Yuuri pico mientras tragaba, sus ojos dándole una mirada a Víctor, quien estaba caminando por el salón. Y _oh_ , sus caderas. Víctor tenia esta figura de reloj de arena, con una delgada cintura que se estrechaba y caderas que se movían como las olas en el agua. Y Yuuri también había marcado la cadera de Víctor. Hundió sus dientes y mordió fuerte. Debajo de la camisa de seda de Víctor y de los pantalones de lana de su traje y de su cinturón de cuero Louis Vuitton estaba una marca purpura, una que Yuuri había dejado. Solo ese pensamiento era suficiente para hacer que la respiración de Yuuri se detuviera y su cuerpo se removiera. Con un suave sonrojo Yuuri tomo un examen antes de rápidamente entregar el paquete a la fila que estaba detrás.

“Quiero que revisen la sección uno, después vamos a revisar las respuestas juntos.” Yuuri tomo su lápiz y miro la primera pregunta. “Si necesitan una mano denme un grito y vendré.” Víctor volvió a su asiento al frente en el escritorio y se sentó, relajándose en su asiento. Miro hacia Yuuri, quien tenía su cabeza hacia abajo, garabateando. Podía ver las manos de Yuuri peinar su cabello mientras trabajaba, sus cejas arrugadas ligeramente cuando se sentó.

Yuuri debía de haber notado a Víctor mirándolo, porque le dirigió una leve sonrisa en su dirección. Víctor sonrió levemente, sus ojos inocentes mientras miraba a Yuuri trabajar desde el escritorio de en frente. Yuuri tenía la sonrisa más hermosa. Sus ojos eran amables. Eran cautivantes y brillantes, estaban llenos de emociones y sentimientos. Y tenía los labios rosados más suaves, unos que Víctor podía pasar todo el día besando, hasta que estuviesen rojos e hinchados.

Justo cuando estaba por agachar su cabeza y trabajar, noto el rostro agitado de Yuuri, como si estuviese sin pista y confuso. Por supuesto que Víctor notaba estas pequeñas cosas sobre Yuuri. se levantó de su asiento de y se acercó.

“¿Yuuri?” Yuuri casi salto de su piel, su rostro instantáneamente coloreándose. “¿Estas bien?”

“O-oh, Víctor.” suspiro. “Creo.” Dijo Yuuri. “Solo no estoy realmente seguro de cómo poner en palabras lo que quiero decir.” Murmuro.

“Respuestas cortas y concisas son las mejores.” Dijo Víctor. “Voy a corregir los exámenes, así que las respuestas pueden ser escritas como puntos claves si eso te ayuda a llegar al punto.” Pero Yuuri estaba apenas escuchando – en cambio, se encontró a si mismo mirando los antebrazos de Víctor y sus palmas sobre el borde del banco, sus antebrazos sosteniendo el peso de Víctor. “¿Yuuri?”

“¿Huh? Bien, bien.” Pero Víctor podía notar que él no estaba realmente escuchando. Bufo divertido, las esquinas de sus labios levantándose en una media sonrisa.

“Puntos clave. Solo escribe lo que sea necesario para responder la pregunta.” Explico Víctor, mirando el rostro rojo como una cereza de Yuuri con una expresión suave. _Que tierno_ , pensó Víctor mientras Yuuri asentía rápidamente, mordiendo la punta de su lápiz. “Oh, ahora que recuerdo, ¿quieres tomar el puesto de asistente otra vez?” pregunto Víctor. Yuuri dejo de acompañar a Víctor a sus clases un poco después de navidad, mientras tenía un poco de crisis de vivienda. Yuuri supuso que ahora que no tenía que preocuparse por eso, podía.

“Oh, seguro. ¿Puedo comenzar la próxima semana, después de mis exámenes de prueba?” dijo Yuuri. “Pero probablemente lo tenga que dejar otra vez cuando se acerque el final del año, pero puedo hacerlo por los próximos dos meses.” Murmuro, sus cejas frunciéndose arrepentido.

“Eso está bien.” Dijo Víctor. “Es solo que, dado es esta época estelar del año, ayuda el tener un par de manos extras.” Yuuri asintió tímidamente, aun mirando los antebrazos de Víctor. Por supuesto, no se escapó de los ojos de Víctor, que él estaba mirándolo. Con una sonrisa engreída, Víctor inclino su cabeza más cerca de Yuuri, y para nadie que no supiese, solo se vería como si Víctor estuviese explicando la pregunta. “Si me continúas mirando tan fijamente vas a hacer un hueco en mí.” Víctor susurro silenciosamente, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para los oídos de Yuuri. Y Yuuri casi _salto_ mientras Víctor se alejaba y subía los escalones.

Yuuri trato de calmar su respiración mientras bajaba su cabeza, tratando de resolver el resto de las preguntas en frente de él. Pero, cada vez que trataba de responderlas, pensamientos de Víctor tiraban completamente su atención lejos de ellas. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Víctor atendiendo a otros estudiantes en una de las filas de atrás, sus manos sobre la mesa soportando su peso corporal, y su trasero hacia un lado. Y _oh_ , Víctor tenía un _buen_ trasero. Parecía tonificado y firme y Yuuri solo quería apretarlo. _“¡Cállate, Yuuri! ¡Enfócate!”_ se reprendió a si mismo mientras apartaba su mirada y de regreso al examen frente a él.

“Bueno vamos a revisar las primeras seis ahora.” Comenzó Víctor mientras bajada los escalones, sus caderas balanceándose como las olas que hacían que la garganta de Yuuri se secara. _“Mierda, he hecho el gran total de una.”_ Yuuri suspiro para sí mismo mientras sus ojos seguían a Víctor bajando los escalones y hacia el frente del teatro. “Y vamos a ver qué es lo que todos sacaron. Tomen notas, van a necesitar estas cosas.”

Cuando Víctor llego al frente del teatro instantáneamente poso su mirada en el hermoso rostro de Yuuri. sus mejillas aún estaban un poco sonrojadas, sus ojos estaban arriba y brillantes y Víctor solo quería tirar de él y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se forzó a sí mismo a concentrarse mientras sacaba las diapositivas para las respuestas.

“Así que la primera, su respuesta debería de haber dado una pequeña descripción de cómo funciona el CBT para tres puntos. Así que es acerca de identificar un evento especifico que ha causado la aparición de una enfermedad, lo que lleva a pensamientos irracionales y las consecuencias. Fácil.” Dijo Víctor mientras cambiaba la diapositiva. Yuuri suspiro. Tenía los tres puntos para eso, pero el problema es que, era la única pregunta que había hecho.

“La segunda pregunta, la respuesta es B, dopamina.” Con un lápiz rojo, Yuuri comenzó a rellenar las respuestas faltantes mientras Víctor las revisaba. “Terminen la sección seis, y revisen la manera en la que espero que la última sección de preguntas sea contestada para ayudarse.” Víctor apago la pizarra, y con un suspiro, Yuuri volvió a bajar su cabeza. “Asegúrense de responder con puntos principales concisos.”

Yuuri suspiro, mientras miraba la pregunta. Leyó la pregunta siete cuatro veces, pero aun así no había comprendido que era lo que preguntaba.

“¿Necesitas una mano, Yuuri?” y él pudo oír el tono melodioso de la voz de Víctor. “Solo respondiste una pregunta.” Yuuri lo miro con un puchero.

“¿Cómo esperas que me concentre cuando estas de pie justo ahí?” Yuuri siseo silenciosamente con un murmullo y otro puchero. Yuuri suponía que, en el interior, él _podía_ enfocarse con Víctor de pie justo ahí, _pero_ el hecho de que Yuuri literalmente tuvo su _polla_ en su boca hace unas horas cambio eso enteramente.

“¿No concentrándote en clase ahora, Yuuri?” las cejas de Víctor se fruncieron, formando una grieta sobre ellas. “¿Cómo esperas aprobar si no estás prestando atención?” dijo bromeando con una sonrisa burlona que Yuuri quería quitar de su rostro. “Comienza con esa y si aún necesitas ayuda, más tarde ven a mi oficina cuando estés libre.” Víctor le lanzo un guiño antes de alejarse caminando, dejando a Yuuri atontado mientras lo veía subir los escalones.

Cuando la clase finalmente termino, Yuuri empaco sus cosas, apresurado para salir del salón y escapar de la muy prominente y muy obvia tensión sexual.

“¿Yuuri?” Víctor lo llamo mientras sus compañeros de clases comenzaban a salir del salón. Tragando un bulto de su garganta, suspiro y se acercó. “¿Vienes a mi oficina más tarde? Durante tu periodo libre.” Pregunto Víctor con una sonrisa amorosa, y Yuuri no se pudo rehusar.

“Por supuesto.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “Te veré mas tarde.” Yuuri le dirigió una rápida sonrisa antes de escurrirse hacia su próxima clase. Su corazón estaba acelerado, sus palmas sudaban mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, tratando de calmarse a si mismo. Cuando llego a su siguiente clase, instantáneamente sintió el aire alrededor de él aclararse. Se sintió menos pesado, y la tensión sexual se había ido.

Finalmente, él podía poner atención. Se sentó en su asiento y saco su computadora, con intenciones de enfocarse en la clase en lugar de su muy caliente, muy hermoso e increíblemente sexy novio. Con un gruñido bajo, Yuuri saco las diapositivas de la conferencia y tomo su cuaderno de notas.

Yuuri estaba trabajando en algunas de las preguntas, su calculadora a su izquierda y las preguntas en la pantalla de su computadora cuando su teléfono timbro. Con su suspiro suave y levemente frustrado, Yuuri dejo su lápiz y tomo su teléfono.

 

De: Víctor 💖🌟

Te extraño 😩

 

Yuuri resoplo. Ahh, así que el hermoso y atrayente Víctor Nikiforov era realmente muy dependiente, Yuuri había comenzado a descubrir eso. Con una suave sonrisa, tipio una respuesta.

 

Para: Víctor 💖🌟

Solo ha sido una hora, bobo. Te veo más tarde ❣️

 

Yuuri dejo su teléfono, una sonrisa feliz cubría su rostro mientras volvía a tomar su lápiz.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri realmente había trabajado durante toda la clase sin sentirse lujurioso por su profesor. Bueno, su muy atractivo, muy tonificado profesor Nikiforov; su profesor para esta clase era una mujer mayor de cincuenta años. Cuando la clase termino, Yuuri empaco su computadora y notas para dirigirse a la oficina de Víctor. Probablemente no era un uso sabio de su tiempo libre, pero vamos, denle un respiro – Víctor es bastante irresistible.

Golpe, golpe.

El puño de Yuuri golpeo la puerta de la oficina de Víctor mientras esperaba pacientemente.

“Adelante.” Una voz se escuchó – la voz de Víctor, para ser exacto – acallada por la barrera que era la puerta. Yuuri abrió la puerta para ver a Víctor sentado en su escritorio, su corbata desajustada, sus mangas enrolladas hasta sus codos, pero más importante, los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados. _Oh_ , Yuuri no estaba seguro de si eso superaba las mangas enrolladas de Víctor. Yuuri se quedó de pie en la entrada, lentamente cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras lo miraba.

“Wow.” Yuuri murmuro sin aliento. “Nunca te había visto tan relajado en el trabajo antes.” Comento mientras Víctor se levantaba y se acercaba, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

“¿Te gusta?” pregunto Víctor provocándolo. “Antebrazos expuestos, pecho y cuello a la vista, camisa desarreglada.” Río.

“Por supuesto que sí.” Yuuri hizo un puchero. “Me encanta este look relajado.” Río suavemente mientras se paraba en las puntas de sus pies, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Víctor mientras Víctor se inclinaba para besarlo. “Estuve muriendo todo el día por hacer eso.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente, su rostro rojo como la remolacha mientras se relajaba contra el pecho de Víctor.

“Me di cuenta.” Comento Víctor con una voz cantarina. “Lucias como si estuvieras listo para devorarme completo.” Se burló mientras le lanzaba a Yuuri un guiño juguetón.

“¡No lo hacía!” protesto Yuuri con un puchero.

“¿Te hace sentir celos cuando me vez con otros estudiantes?” pregunto Víctor con una mirada engreída.

“Nunca había pensado realmente en eso.” Murmuro Yuuri. “No se me había ocurrido realmente que otros estudiantes podrían estar echándote un vistazo.” Sus cejas se arrugaron pensativamente mientras Víctor lo soltaba y ahora que él pensaba sobre eso, la idea de otros mirando a Víctor y mirando a su– _ejem_ , activos, hizo que su piel se erizara un poco.

“Bueno soy muy apuesto, si lo digo yo mismo.” Víctor río cariñosamente. “Soy _ese profesor atractivo_ por el que todos tienen un enamoramiento en sus años escolares.” Se regodeo con orgullo.

“Estas bastante lleno de ti mismo.” Resoplo Yuuri mientras Víctor alardeaba.

“Tú vas a estar lleno de mi pronto.” Soltó Víctor sin siquiera pensarlo. Instantáneamente se calló, sintió que su piel se erizaba. _Oh dios mío, acabo de decir eso._

“¡Victor! ¡Oh dios mío!” Yuuri chillo, su rostro ardiendo y su corazón acelerado mientras sus manos se elevaban para cubrir su rostro, lleno de vergüenza. “¡Tiempo y lugar!” le reprendió Yuuri, golpeando su pecho con un refunfuño de humillación.

“No tenía la intención de decir eso en voz alta.”

“Podrías haberme engañado.” Yuuri hizo un puchero mientras Víctor reía, sus brazos envolviendo a Yuuri en otro abrazo reconfortante para permitir que la vergüenza de Yuuri de difuminara.

“Así que. ¿pasaste a visitarme para coquetear conmigo? O ¿realmente necesitas algo?” pregunto Víctor con una risa profunda mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Yuuri.

“Vine porque tú me lo dijiste.” Exclamo Yuuri, sus cejas fruncidas.

“Así que, ¿para coquetear conmigo entonces?” Víctor pregunto bromeando. Y ahora, increíblemente avergonzado y molesto por la broma de Víctor, Yuuri se alejó de Víctor.

“¡Yuuri! ¡vuelve!” se quejó Víctor, sus brazos rápidamente capturando la cintura de Yuuri. Yuuri resoplo, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

“Eres dulce.” Yuuri río, besando su frente. “Pero realmente necesito ir a la biblioteca para hacer algo de trabajo.”

“¿No puedes hacerlo aquí?”

“Como si pudiera hacer algo en tu compañía.” Río Yuuri mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. “¿Te veo en casa?”

“¿Estarás bien yendo a casa?” Yuuri asintió, y Víctor se acercó a la puerta para abrirla por él. “Entonces, te veo en casa.”

Víctor miro a Yuuri irse y caminar por el corredor antes de cerrar la puerta. Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado mientras se encorvaba en su silla, sus codos sobre la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas mientras dejaba salir un suave suspiro. Yuuri era… fascinante de todas las maneras. Pero incluso él sabía que tenían que mantener sus interacciones en la universidad al mínimo. Después de todo, no sería difícil que fueran atrapados, especialmente cuando ellos pasaron los últimos diez minutos abrazados, y también besándose.

De hecho, Víctor era ridículo al siquiera bromear y tratar de coquetear con él en la privacidad de su propia oficina, mucho menos de hacerlo _discretamente_ en frente de toda la clase. Víctor no sabía que haría si Yuuri era suspendido por su culpa. Estaba bien si es que él era despedido. Tenía ahorros, herencias, propiedades que le daban ingresos. ¿Pero Yuuri? eso arruinaría su vida y Víctor nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo. Amaba a Yuuri. No había duda de que Víctor amaba demasiado a Yuuri e incluso solo pensar en él mantenía su corazón palpitando. Pero si corre el riesgo de poner en peligro el futuro de Yuuri, entonces Víctor no estaba seguro de continuar haciendo esto.

Pero en la neblina de sus dudas el rostro de Yuuri apareció en la parte de atrás de su mente e instantáneamente se sintió derretir por dentro, su corazón inflándose por el pensamiento de esa dulce, sensible alma, sus suaves mejillas y corazón cálido. “Bueno cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos allí.” Le había dicho a Yuuri cuando hablaron sobre eso, y a Víctor le gustaría más que nada honrar eso. Sin embargo, tenía dudas sobre arriesgar el futuro de Yuuri. Había trabajado tan duro para llegar a donde estaba en ese momento, y un par de ojos espías podían ser perjudiciales.

Con un suspiro pesado, hecho sus preocupaciones a un lado por ahora.

 

Para: Mi Amor 💕  

Te amo demasiado

 

\------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri tomo asiento en la silenciosa biblioteca. Con un suave suspiro, conecto sus audífonos a su computadora y la encendió. Yuuri tenía que trabajar en el resto de su tesis. Quedaban cerca de dos meses antes de que la terminara, aun así, sentía que aún tenía mucho hacer. Con un pesado suspiro, abrió el archivo y se deslizo hasta el marcador más reciente.

Era difícil, tratar de unir párrafos que no se unían con el otro, pero tenían fuentes iguales. Tan pronto como abrió su archivo, interminables artículos escolares, diarios, ebooks se abrieron en múltiples pestañas y ventanas en su computadora. Dejo salir un suspiro frustrado. Ahh, así que aquí era donde lo había dejado antes. Estaba por comenzar a revisar otros artículos cuando su teléfono timbro.

 

De: Víctor 💖🌟

Te amo demasiado

 

Con una sonrisa amorosa, Yuuri escribió una respuesta.

 

Para: Víctor 💖🌟

Sé que lo haces. También te amo. Esta es la segunda vez que me envías esto hoy, que te provoco esto?😊😊😊

 

Una respuesta llego rápidamente, pero no sonaba tan entusiasta. Yuuri arrugo el entrecejo.

 

De: Víctor 💖🌟

Pensando, creo

 

Para: Víctor 💖🌟

Sobre qué?

 

De: Víctor 💖🌟

En ti, mi hermoso Yuuri ❤️❤️

 

Una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Yuuri una vez más, su corazón sintiéndose atolondrado mientras leía el mensaje de Víctor.

 

Para: Víctor 💖🌟

Tu romántico sin remedio ❤️❤️ hablamos después? Tengo que hacer algo de trabajo.

 

De: Víctor 💖🌟

Puedes hacerlo 💪❤️

 

Yuuri le dio una pequeña sonrisa hacia su teléfono antes de dejarlo a un lado. Con un pesado bufido, rápidamente se sumergió en los últimos párrafos de su tesis, tratando de darle sentido a lo que sea que haya escrito. Yuuri suspiro con frustración mientras destacaba algunas citas de un artículo, añadiendo su referencia en la bibliografía. Gruño mientras tecleaba en su teclado antes de borrar de pronto una oración tras otra en un intento de darle un correcto sentido al párrafo.

 _“Punto, evidencia, explicar, Yuuri. respalda todo con algún articulo escolar. No pases mucho tiempo leyendo. Tan pronto veas algo útil, resáltalo.”_ Le dijo Víctor cundo Yuuri pregunto por algún consejo. _“No pases mucho tiempo leyendo.”_ Eso sonaba ridículo – ¿Cómo vas a saber que estás leyendo si… no lo lees? Yuuri volvió a bufar, los ojos de Yuuri releyendo la misma línea una y otra vez.

 _“Un capítulo más y sigue la conclusión.”_ Yuuri se recordó a si mismo mientras escribía un plan para el párrafo de obertura del ultimo capitulo. En ese punto, el cerebro de Yuuri ya estaba frito y agotado por los nueve capítulos anteriores lo que hacía que este último capítulo se sintiera desde ya como un proceso largo y agotador y ni siquiera lo había comenzado aún. Con un suspiro de exasperación, le envió un mensaje a Víctor.

 

Para: Víctor 💖🌟

Estas libre? Me serviría algo de ayuda 😩

 

De: Víctor 💖🌟

Te dije que te quedaras aquí! Biblioteca 3er piso

 

Para: Víctor 💖🌟

Si

 

Yuuri sonrió con un suspiro de alivio, finalmente relajándose un poco más mientras esperaba por Víctor.

“Tu caballero en brillante armadura está aquí.” Una familiar y encantadora voz dijo tranquilamente después de unos minutos. Yuuri se dio la vuelta para ver a Víctor de pie detrás de él. “¿Así que escuche que necesitas una mano?” tiro de la silla que estaba al lado de Yuuri para sentarse.

“Estoy luchando con el ultimo capitulo. Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar a escribir o con que comenzar. Estoy tratando de armar un plan, pero no está yendo bien y no sé en qué orden deberían ir las cosas, o que debería incluir, y que debería ser desechado y solo es–”

“Detente.” Víctor río suavemente, cortando a Yuuri. “Vamos a comenzar con los puntos que necesitan ser incluidos.”

Yuuri estaba prestando atención a penas. No podía dejar de mirar la perfectamente perfilada nariz de Víctor y su marcada mandíbula mientras hablaba. De hecho, Yuuri quería pasar su mano por el rostro de Víctor, solo que no cuando una docena de otras personas también estaban ocupando la habitación.

“Si no contribuye o no responde a la discusión del título principal o a las declaraciones de tu tesis quítalo. Si no es relevante, quítalo. No gastes muchas palabras en cosas que no están directamente relacionadas a tus declaraciones.” Dijo Víctor, apuntando a las cosas en el plan de Yuuri con un lápiz. “Para las otras cosas sobre las que puedes hablar, usa tus artículos. Si usas un artículo o referencias de eso, vas a ver que probablemente vas a utilizar ese artículo una vez más para tener más información en puntos separados. No tienes que utilizar tus fuentes solo una vez. reléelas, con un diferente punto de vista, puedes captar cosas útiles que no habías notado antes.” Yuuri asintió distraídamente mientras miraba el articulo frente a él.

“En cuanto para unir las cosas, utiliza un diccionario de sinónimos. Suena simple pero honestamente nadie piensa en eso. Además, si no estás seguro de lo que un artículo trata de decirte, divídelo en pedazos. Puedes encontrarlo útil para mirar las palabras que usan en un diccionario y después remplazarlas en una oración para encontrarle más sentido.” Explico Víctor, pero cuando le dio una mirada a Yuuri, lo encontró a penas poniendo atención a algo de lo que dijo, incluso a pesar de que lo miraba directamente a él. “¿Yuuri?”

“¿H-Huh? Oh, sí, bien, lo tengo.” Dejo salir, sus mejillas sonrojándose levemente mientras sus latidos se aceleraban. “Gracias.”

“¿Eso es todo?”

“Si, creo que sí.”

“Envíame un _e-mail_ , si necesitas ayuda.” Dijo Víctor con un guiño coqueto mientras se levantaba, con lo que Yuuri entendió como volver a enviar un _mensaje_. Con un leve asentimiento, Yuuri vio a Víctor dejar el salón, suspirando con alivio mientras se calmaba a sí mismo.

 _“No tengo idea de que acaba de decir.”_ Pensó Yuuri mientras una vez más, miraba en blanco hacia su tesis.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Estoy en casa.” Suspiro Víctor cuando paso a través de la puerta.

“Bienvenido.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente mientras caminaba para acercarse a saludarlo. Víctor presiono un inocente beso en su frente, tirándolo por la cintura.

“Te extrañe.” Murmuro Víctor, haciendo que Yuuri pusiera un rostro confundido.

“Te vi prácticamente todo el día.” Yuuri río mientras se sentó de regreso en el sofá, Víctor dejándose caer junto a él.

“Si, pero no podía hacer esto–” Víctor tiro de Yuuri de la tela de su camiseta hacia él, presionando sus labios juntos en un suave y apasionado beso mientras una mano peinaba el cabello de Yuuri fuera de su rostro y lo acomodaba detrás de su oreja. Pero Víctor se alejó, levemente dudoso de besarlo. Yuuri arrugo el entrecejo levemente, pero no lo cuestiono. “Te amo, lo sabías.” Víctor suspiro temblorosamente después de unos momentos, sus ojos cerrados como si el debate interno que tenía consigo mismo más temprano ese día llegara flotando de regreso a su mente. Arrugo el entrecejo, mirando hacia su regazo antes de sonreírle de regreso a Yuuri.

“Yo se eso.” Dijo Yuuri. no lo pudo evitar, pero noto como… fuera de sí mismo se estaba comportando Víctor. No podía decir sobre que – algo parecía incorrecto. “¿Estas bien?” pregunto Yuuri mientras Víctor levantaba su cabeza.

“Estoy bien.” Dijo Víctor después de una breve pausa. “Lo prometo.” Las cejas de Yuuri se fruncieron, tratando de leer la expresión en el rostro de Víctor. Él parecía _intranquilo_ sobre algo, algo sobre lo que Yuuri no podía puntualizar que. Yuuri trago mientras miraba a Víctor, de arriba hacia abajo. Tal vez él estaba teniendo dudas. Ese pensamiento aterrorizo a Yuuri.

“¿Estas dudando?” Yuuri pregunto silenciosamente antes de que pudiese detenerse a sí mismo.

“¿Qué?” la cabeza de Víctor se levantó. “No… por supuesto que no.” Protesto Víctor, pero aun había algo en el rostro de Víctor que mostraba incertidumbre, y no hizo nada más que intranquilizar a Yuuri. “¿Por qué preguntas eso?” pregunto Víctor, levemente ofendido incluso a pesar de que Yuuri no estaba exactamente equivocado de eso. Yuuri se encogió de hombros y negó con su cabeza.

“Olvida que pregunte.” Murmuro Yuuri mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa y se levantaba del sofá. Algo había… cambiado en Víctor desde esa mañana y Yuuri no entendía que. ¿alguien le había dicho algo? ¿alguien había visto algo? Yuuri no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que algo estaba haciendo a Víctor susceptible, callado y… reservado.

A Yuuri no le gustaba ni un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que se preguntaron (o no) que significaban esa siglas:  
> CBT (cognitive beaeviour terapy) o en español TCC (terapia de comportamiento cognitivo)  
> En psicología, las siglas TCC hacen referencia a las terapias cognitivas. La terapia cognitiva, como una aplicación de la psicología cognitiva, mantiene una concepción psicológica centrada en los procesos mentales (como el razonamiento, memoria y atención) y desde un punto de vista intrapsíquico (entendiendo que existe algo dentro de la mente comparable de unas personas a otras)
> 
> Bueno espero que los que sigan esta historia la disfrutaran... un aviso ya tengo listo el próximo capitulo así que lo subiré pronto (solo tengo que revisarlo)  
> Recuerden que esta es una traducción y no se olviden de pasar por el perfil de magicalmirai y dejarle su amor... 💕💕💕  
> bueno nos vemos...  
> kissess...


	26. Capitulo 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No le toma mucho tiempo a Víctor darse cuenta de que necesita aclarar las cosas con Yuuri.  
> Estos dos son tan jodidamente dulces que literalmente es LOL

Yuuri miraba desde la cocina mientras Víctor estabas sentado en el sofá, mirando su IPad. Tenía una arruga sobre su ceja, sus labios levemente caídos y por su vida que no podía adivinar qué era lo que tenía a Víctor tan preocupado. Suspiro pesadamente mientras se acercaba al refrigerador para ver que podía hacer para cenar.

“Está bien pasta horneada?” pregunto Yuuri desde la cocina.

“Si, si, está bien.” Dijo Víctor sin ni siquiera quitar los ojos de su IPad. Era como si el ánimo de Víctor se hubiera decaído. Cambio tan rápido – estaban bien en la universidad y estaban bien cuando llegaron a casa, pero en algún lugar dentro de dos minutos Víctor solo–

Ahora Yuuri no sabía qué hacer.

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Creo que hice algo para hacerlo enojar

 

De: Charlie

??

Qué paso?

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

No lo sé, estaba bien y entonces 2 segundos más tarde él solo… no lo estaba

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Y ahora no me está hablando

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Estaba bien en clases y cuando llegamos a casa, pero entonces no sé qué sucedió

 

De: Peach

Dijiste algo o hiciste algo? O fue solo eso?????

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Dijo que me extrañaba todo el día y le dije “Te veo casi todo el día” y él dijo “Pero no puedo hacer esto” y me beso, pero después no sé qué paso él solo

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Se alejó como si lo lamentara

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Y después él parecía realmente incómodo y preocupado así que le pregunte si estaba dudando sobre nosotros, pero él dijo que no y que por qué preguntaba eso

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Así que no sé qué está mal y no quiero preguntar

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Solo lo dejare por ahora

 

Yuuri suspiro, sacando una cebolla y ajo para cortarlo y algo de tomate para rebanar. Corto la punta de la cebolla y la corto a la mitad. “ _Me pregunto que estará mal_ …” pensó Yuuri mientras le quitaba la piel a la cebolla. _“¿Sera aun por Valentina? ¿O será por algo más?”_ pero Víctor le había asegurado de que Valentina estaba en el pasado, que ella ya no era la única en la que pensaba. Pero Yuuri no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera cierto. Después de que besara a Víctor solo… se crispo.

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Fui estúpido al creer que esto funcionaria?

 

Yuuri puso algo de pasta en la olla, y después tiro la cebolla y el ajo en una sartén con algo de aceite mientras su teléfono timbraba.

 

De: Charlie

Nunca es estúpido darle a alguien que amas una oportunidad para hacerlo funcionar ^^

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Pero que si no lo hace? Que pasa si no funciona?

 

De: Charlie

Si no funciona entonces sabrás cuando será tiempo de rendirte. Te lamentas, te recompones y continuas adelante.

 

“Pero no quiero hacer eso…” Yuuri suspiro para sí mismo mientras cortaba algunos tomates y tocino, arrojándolos en la sartén para cocinarlos. Le dio una mirada a Víctor, quien aún estaba sentado en el sofá mirando su IPad. Con un suspiro desanimado, Yuuri lo continúo mirando, esperando que Víctor se girara hacia él. Pero no lo hizo.

 

Yuuri añadió el resto de la salsa mezclándola y añadió la pasta. Esparció todo dentro de un plato para hornear de vidrio, cubriéndolo con queso antes de ponerlo en el horno. Ajustando el temporizador para que la pasta se horneara, dejo la cocina y silenciosamente subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Pero no quiero rendirme

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor estaba por detener a Yuuri mientras subía las escaleras, ¿pero que iba a decir? Yuuri había dado en el clavo – él _estaba_ dudando. Podía notar que había molestado a Yuuri – normalmente Yuuri volvería y se acurrucaría con él, o hablarían a través del salón, pero Yuuri salió de la cocina en silencio y subió las escaleras. Se debatía por un segundo sobre seguirlo para hablar con él. Víctor sabía que Yuuri nunca hablaba cuando algo lo molestaba. Él lo dejaba reposar y crecer hasta que se rompía en lágrimas antes que tener que hablar.

Al principio, Víctor iba a dejar que Yuuri lo procesara por algunos días – era difícil conseguir que Yuuri se abriera, e incluso más cuando estaba molesto. Pero Víctor no podía. No cuando sabía que esta vez, fue él mismo que hizo algo para molestar a Yuuri.

Víctor sabía que tenía que hablar con Yuuri primero. Él ya había gastado mucho del tiempo de Yuuri tratando de recomponerse a sí mismo, y ya no podía darse el lujo de gastar más. Nada asustaba más a Víctor que dejar que Yuuri se le escurriera a través de los dedos. No solo eso, Víctor no podía ver a Yuuri golpearse a si mimo por algo que no era su culpa. Con un suspiro de preocupación, Víctor se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras. Cuando llego a la habitación de Yuuri la puerta estaba cerrada. No había sonidos – no sollozos, llantos, nada. Dudoso, Víctor toco la puerta.

“¿Yuuri?” después de una pausa, una respuesta llego.

“Adelante.” Víctor abrió la puerta, y Yuuri estaba sentado en la cama, las rodillas pegadas hacia su pecho cubiertas por una manta. Dejo su teléfono, y vio a Víctor entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Yuuri se acomodó hacia arriba de la cama y palmeo el espacio junto a él, alentando a Víctor para que se sentara.

Tan pronto como Víctor se sentó Yuuri se acercó a él, su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro sin ni una palabra. Víctor sonrió, un brazo estirándose detrás de Yuuri para sostenerlo por la cintura.

“No estoy dudando.” Dijo Víctor. “O al menos, no las dudas que probablemente crees que estoy teniendo.” Yuuri guardo silencio, contento solo por escuchar. “Yo solo… se me ocurrió que no somos sutiles.” Honestamente, Yuuri nunca había pensado sobre eso, pero ahora que Víctor lo señalaba, tenía razón. “Y si somos atrapados, eso va a arruinar todo para ti. Todo tu trabajo duro, noches sin dormir, todo se va a ir por el drenaje.”

“Está bien si soy despedido.” Declaro Víctor. “Tengo ahorros, propiedades que me dan ingresos, puede que incluso sea lo suficientemente suertudo para conseguir otro trabajo. Pero si te echan, si arruino tu vida, nunca me perdonaría a mí mismo.” Murmuro Víctor con un suspiro pesado.

“Y me pregunto si es que deberíamos detener lo que tenemos. Porque un par de ojos espías o una cámara sería perjudicial para ti.” Explico Víctor mientras veía a Yuuri ponerse tenso, su respiración entrecortada.

“¿Vas a romper conmigo?” Yuuri se atrevió a preguntar mientras apretaba la manta entre sus puños. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca instantáneamente se arrepintió – él ni siquiera quería saber la respuesta de eso.

“La idea cruzo por mi mente.” Víctor admitió en un murmullo avergonzado. “Porque no quiero arruinar tus oportunidades de triunfar en la vida. Porque cuando te gradúes te podrás dar cuenta de que yo solo fui tu profesor y salir conmigo puede haber sido estúpido. Pensé que nos salvaría a ambos de un sufrimiento inevitable. Que nos salvaría de contar los días hasta que rompiéramos, tu podrías avanzar y vivir tu vida sin mí reteniéndote.” _Sufrimiento inevitable._ Yuuri sintió su garganta cerrarse, sus palmas comenzando a sudar mientras esas palabras salían de la boca de Víctor. 

“Tú no eres _solo_ mi profesor.” Protesto Yuuri. “¿Es así como te vez a ti mismo?” pregunto.

“No, pero es así como puedes llegar a verme.” Víctor suspiro, y Yuuri casi sintió rabia de que Víctor tuviese tan poca fe en él.

“Nunca te he visto _solo_ como mi profesor.” En tono de Yuuri era afilado, aun así, su voz era aún silenciosa. “Tú no decidas eso por mí.” Protesto.

“Tú no sabes eso.” Víctor arrugo el entrecejo. “En dos o tres años te puedes llegar a dar cuenta de que te estoy reteniendo. Mientras tu podrías expandirte, aprendiendo y creciendo, yo me quedare estancado aquí, haciendo nada más que limitándote.” Víctor apretó sus dientes. “Pero ahora en el presente, pensé que si te tenia incluso por solo una semana, un mes, estaría bien con eso. Incluso si fuese dejado contando los días hasta que te des cuenta de que no era el indicado para ti, incluso si te fueras después de la graduación yo estaría bien con eso.” Víctor trago un bulto de su garganta. “Y pensé que… si rompía primero contigo nos salvaría, a mí, de ese sufrimiento.” Víctor se detuvo, la esquina de su ojo viendo la manera en la que Yuuri apretó la manta en sus puños.

“Pero yo nunca estaría bien con eso. No podría ser. Nunca podría romper contigo. Tu eres tan precioso para mí y te amo tanto que me aferrare a ti tanto como sea posible.” Víctor podía ver la risueña sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri mientras tomaba su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. “Quiero honrar lo que te dije a ti, que cruzaremos ese puente de ser atrapados cuando lleguemos allí. Porque te amo demasiado para dejarte ir.” La confesión de Víctor hizo que el corazón de Yuuri se elevara con alegría. “La primera vez que entraste a mi salón de clases, cundo comenzamos a acercarnos, me dije a mi mismo que nunca podría caer tan fuerte por ti. Pero bueno… mira donde estamos.” Víctor sonrió.

“Y te amo tanto.” Eso era irónico, realmente, como se dijo a sí mismo que no debía caer por Yuuri solo hizo que cayera aún más fuerte. Yuuri podía sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos mientras una sonrisa feliz cruzaba su rostro. incapaz de contenerse a sí mismo, Yuuri tomo la camiseta de Víctor por el cuello y lo acerco hacia él para darle un dulce y tierno beso.

“También te amo.” Murmuro Yuuri contra sus labios. “Y lo siento por dudar de ti.” Víctor le dio una sonrisa amorosa, sus manos peinando su cabello fuera de su rostro mientras volvía a unir sus labios, Yuuri envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Víctor. Se acostó en su espalda, jalando a Víctor con él mientras se besaban, duro y con ganas antes de que Víctor se alejara, sus labios moviéndose hacia su mandíbula.

“Tu realmente eres hermoso.” Suspiro Víctor mientras sus labios hacían su camino por las mejillas y nariz de Yuuri antes de aterrizar en su mandíbula. “Tienes los ojos avellanas más hermoso que he visto nunca.” Murmuro Víctor contra el cuello de Yuuri, presionando besos de mariposa mientras Yuuri temblaba y lloriqueaba por los elogios.

 “Víctor…” jadeo Yuuri mientras unos labios tocaban un punto sensible en su cuello. Sus manos toqueteando hasta que encontró el dobladillo de la camiseta de Víctor, tirándola hacia arriba. Víctor se sentó a horcajadas en las caderas de Yuuri mientras tiraba de la camiseta por sobre su cabeza, revelando los tonificados músculos debajo de ella. Yuuri estaba _salivando_. ¿Cómo siquiera era posible para alguien ser tan hermoso, tan apuesto como lo era Víctor? sus maños acariciaron la espalda y brazos desnudos de Víctor mientras se volvía a inclinar para besar los suaves labios de Yuuri, suavemente, sonidos húmedos llenaban en aire entre ellos mientras se besaban.

Las manos de Yuuri descansaban en la cintura de Víctor, sus pulgares trazando delicados círculos en los huecos de la cadera de Víctor, las yemas de sus dedos enterrándose dentro de los hoyuelos de su espalda baja. Víctor estaba tan cerca de Yuuri que podía sentir su aliento contra sus labios, oír sus latidos resonando en su pecho. La atmosfera calentándose mientras Víctor presionaba besos en el rostro y cuello de Yuuri, una mano rondando bajo su camisa. Era todo tan íntimo.

“¿Puedo?” pregunto Víctor, las yemas de sus dedos jugueteando con los botones de la camisa de Yuuri.

“Si.” suspiro Yuuri, sus mejillas rojas y conteniendo su respiración mientras las yemas de los dedos de Víctor cuidadosamente deshacían el primer botón.

_¡Bep, bep, bep! ¡Bep, bep, bep!_

“Mmh… esa es la cena… Víctor…” Yuuri murmuro, riendo sin aliento. “Víctor…” lo llamo otra vez, removiendo gentilmente el hombro de Víctor. “Cena.” Enfatizo mientras Víctor se alejaba con un gruñido, una prominente… _ejem_ , tienda de campaña visible en sus pantalones deportivos. Víctor forzó a la decepción bajar como si tratara de hacer que su erección de fuera. “Quizás después.” Dijo Yuuri, sus ojos viendo la erección de Víctor.

“No sé si seré capaz de _tenerla_ de regreso después.” Suspiro Yuuri, rozando su nariz dentro del cuello de Yuuri.

“Bueno tendrás que esperar y ver.” Dijo Yuuri, quitando la cabeza de Víctor lejos de su cuello.

“Huele delicioso.” Dijo Víctor mientras inhalaba la fresca esencia del tomate y la albahaca que llenaban el aire. Se inclinó hacia atrás, permitiendo que Yuuri se sentara. “Pero no tan delicioso como tú.” Le guiño, bajándose del regazo de Yuuri.

“ _Víctor_. Cena.” Yuuri hizo un puchero, bajando de la cama.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, Makkachin estaba esperando pacientemente al lado de su plato de comida, el cual Yuuri lleno con una sonrisa de disculpas mientras Víctor le daba algo de agua. Yuuri saco la pasta horneada del horno, tomando algunos platos desde el gabinete superior y dejándolos sobre la barra. “¿Quieres algo para tomar, Víctor?” pregunto Yuuri, estirándose para tomar dos tazas.

“A ti.” Yuuri solo rodo sus ojos, su rostro rojo.

“ _Víctor_.” exclamo Yuuri.

“Lo siento, lo siento.” Víctor río. Sirviendo la pasta horneada en dos platos. “Un café, por favor.” Víctor poso los platos llenos sobre la barra del desayuno mientras Yuuri les hacía café, y se sentaba. “Gracias por la cena, mi amor.” Víctor le arrullo, presionando un beso en las sienes de Yuuri.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Como se predijo, Víctor estaba, en realidad, demasiado cansado para que _volviera_. En mayor parte él estuvo avergonzado, pero Yuuri pensó que eso no era nada más que tierno.

“Quiero regresar el favor.” Víctor hizo un puchero con un bufido mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

“Quien pensaría que el _Profesor Nikiforov_ era un berrinchudo.” Yuuri lo provoco, picando su frente. “No importa, Víctor.” Yuuri sonrió amorosamente. “Además, nosotros no hemos hablado sobre lo que nos gusta.” Yuuri le recordó, su voz de pronto silenciosa mientras su rostro se ponía rojo por la vergüenza.

“¿Quieres hablar sobre eso ahora?” pregunto Víctor, recostando su espalda contra el brazo del sofá mientras Yuuri se recostaba sobre su pecho.

“Es vergonzoso.” Protesto Yuuri, su rostro rojo mientras giraba para ocultar su rostro de Víctor.

“No tenemos que hablar sobre eso aun si no quieres.” Víctor sonrió tranquilizador, su mano acariciando suavemente el cabello de Yuuri.

“No es eso.” Murmuro Yuuri. “Es… no soy…. Experimentado.” Dijo vergonzosamente, tragando un bulto de su garganta mientras contenía la respiración. Realmente, eso sorprendió un montón a Víctor, considerando lo fascinante que era Yuuri, pero, aun así, eso hizo a Víctor vergonzosamente feliz.

“Eso está bien.” Víctor sonrió amorosamente tranquilizador. Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, soltando la respiración que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo.

“¿No te importa?”

“¿Por qué lo haría? Aun eres el mismo Yuuri.” dijo Víctor, jugando con las puntas del cabello de Yuuri. “Por supuesto que no. Pero… eres entusiasta.” Observo Víctor, viendo el rostro de Yuuri volverse un poco rojo una vez más. Sin embargo, era cierto – Víctor había notado que Yuuri no era tan tímido cuando se trataba de algo más íntimo.

“N-no lo sé. Supongo, tal vez… solo… me gusta cuando me miras.” Víctor pudo ver que las puntas de las orejas de Yuuri estaban rojas.

“¿Oh? ¿Lo haces?” Víctor pregunto provocador. “¿Entonces debería mirarte siempre?” río mientras Yuuri hacia un puchero.

“Suena espeluznante cuando lo dices de esa manera.” Víctor río suavemente, rozando su nariz contra la oreja de Yuuri.

“Entonces ¿Qué más te gusta? Además de a mi mirándote.” Yuuri se encogió de hombros, y Víctor pudo notar que no estaba tan cómodo teniendo esta conversación. “¿Hablar sobre esto te hace sentir incomodo?” pregunto Víctor, su tono amable y cariñoso.

“Un poco.” Chillo Yuuri.

“Lo siento. No tenía la intención de hacerte sentir incómodo.” Víctor dijo disculpándose, peinando algo del cabello de Yuuri detrás de su oreja. “Solo pensé… ya sabes…”

“Lo sé.” Dijo Yuuri, su cabeza inclinada para enfrentar a Víctor. “Quiero intentar cosas contigo.” Admitió Yuuri. “Pero no quiero que sean… como una lista de cosas que hacer. Prefiero que vayamos a nuestro propio ritmo.” _Oh dios mío_. Yuuri no podía creer que estaba hablando sobre tener sexo con su profesor… _con_ _su_ _profesor_. Yuuri estaba rojo hasta la punta de sus orejas, sus manos apretadas juntas mientras su corazón latía acelerado. _Sexo_ … _con_ _Víctor_ … el corazón de Yuuri corría acelerado y su cabeza estaba girando, su cuerpo calentándose mientras pensaba sobre tener sexo con el _Profesor_ _Nikiforov_.

“Al ritmo que quieras, cariño.” Prometió Víctor con una tranquilizadora sonrisa, acompañada con un bostezo. “¿Deberíamos ir a la cama?” Yuuri miro el reloj que estaba en la pared y se sentó.

“Si.” bufo. “Dios, casi no trabaje hoy día.” Exclamo frustrado.

“Tómalo con calma.” Le recomendó Víctor mientras se levantaba. “No te sobrecargues de trabajo. Mañana es fin de semana, así que puedes dormir.” Le recordó Víctor y Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

“Gracias a dios.” Bufo Yuuri. “No puedo esperar para dormir.” Murmuro, subiendo las escaleras. “Buenas noches, Víctor.” sonrió mientras llegaba arriba.

“¿Yuuri?”

“¿Hmm?”

“¿Quieres… te gustaría dormir en mi cuarto?” pregunto Víctor, y Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero encontró ese sonrojo en sus mejillas incluso aún más atractivo.

“¿Esto se va a volver algo habitual?” pregunto Yuuri con una risa amorosa mientras se envolvía a sí mismo en los brazos de Víctor.

“Tal vez.” Dijo Víctor. “Realmente me gusto tenerte aquí anoche. Tenerte para abrazarte.” Admitió tímidamente.

“También me gusto.” Dijo Yuuri con un leve suspiro. “Eres cálido.” Yuuri río suavemente.

“¿Es eso un sí?”

“Por supuesto que lo es, tu bobo.” Yuuri sonrió amorosamente mientras soltaba a Víctor. “Deja que me cambie.” Víctor lo miro, una sonrisa boba en su rostro mientras Yuuri se encerraba en el baño. Y _dios_ , él era hermoso.

Tan pronto como Yuuri subió a la cama unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, dejando a la pareja de frente. Yuuri descanso su palma extendida sobre el pecho desnudo de Víctor, soltando un suspiro tembloroso mientras cerraba los ojos.

“Esto es agradable.” Murmuro Yuuri, fatigado mientras dejaba salir un sonoro bostezo.

“Buenas noches, Zolotse.” Víctor beso la punta de la oreja de Yuuri.

“Noches…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para su alivio, Yuuri durmió profundamente a la mañana siguiente. Para la hora que despertó, el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío y frio mientras su mano se estiraba para buscar a Víctor. Con un suspiro, se sentó y se puso sus lentes. Víctor ya debía de estar abajo. Yuuri tomo su teléfono de la mesa de noche para ver algunos mensajes nuevos de su grupo de chat.

 

De: Peach

Lograste solucionar las cosas?

 

De: Peach

Yuuri???

 

De: Charlie

Yuuri estas bien?

 

De: Chris

Probablemente están follando

 

De: Peach

Sexo seguro Yuuri!!! no hagas nada que yo no haría!

 

De: Chris

Condones Yuuri, condones!

 

De: Charlie

Ok chicos eso es suficiente

 

El rostro de Yuuri se volvió rojo brillante al leer los últimos mensajes porque… bueno… ellos habían estado muy cerca…

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

No estábamos follando. Y estamos bien

 

Saliendo de la cama, fue al baño a cepillar sus dientes. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba la ventana del baño – aún estaba húmedo y lloviendo, lo había estado haciendo por los tres últimos días, al menos.

Tomo su computado de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras. Cuando llego al salón Víctor estaba mirando la pantalla de su computadora, escribiendo en el teclado. Yuuri llego detrás de él. sintiéndose audaz, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y beso su sien. Víctor se giró, sonriendo mientras capturaba los labios de Yuuri dentro de un dulce beso.

“Buenos días, bello durmiente.” Víctor río suavemente.

“Buenos días.” Yuuri suspiro contento. “¿En que estas trabajando?” pregunto mientras caminaba al otro lado del sofá y se sentaba.

“Revisión de hojas de trabajo para mis segundos años.” Víctor suspiro con frustración, rascando sus ojos. “Hay muchos contenidos este año, así que las clases duraran unas semanas más de lo que había esperado. Ahora tengo que poner el examen y algunas sesiones de revisión con ellos antes de fines de junio cuando terminan.” Víctor bufo pesadamente. “Así que estoy tratando de planear tantas sesiones de revisión y los exámenes como sea posible.”

“...‘influencia social?’” Yuuri leyó en voz alta. “¿Esto es para la clase con la cual quieres que te ayude la próxima semana?” Víctor asintió.

“Sep. Solo significa que contigo allí no solo me mantiene cuerdo, también más revisiones son hechas.” Víctor sonrió amorosamente. “Originalmente ya tenía planeadas todas las sesiones de revisión y las tenía programadas, pero todo salió mal cuando las clases se acabaron y ahora tengo que replanearlas todas.” Suspiro pesadamente una vez más mientras continuaba tipiando.

“Suenas estresado.” Observo Yuuri mientras se levantaba. “¿Quieres algo para tomar?” preguntó Yuuri.

“Te verde, por favor. Gracias, mi amor.” Yuuri le dio una sonrisa feliz al piso ante el apodo mientras se encaminaba a la cocina. Podía oír a Víctor bufando con frustración mientras tipiaba, refunfuñando para sí mismo mientras presionaba la tecla del espaciado rápidamente. Yuuri preparo dos tazas y espero por la tetera. Miraba a Víctor desde la cocina, sonriendo para sí mismo mientras veía la nariz de Víctor arrugarse por la molestia. Yuuri sirvió el agua en las dos tazas y se las llevo.

“Té.” Dijo Yuuri, dejándolas sobre la mesa de café.

“Gracias, cariño.” Víctor sonrió, besando su sien. Yuuri sonrió para sí mismo mientras encendía su computadora – él estaba a medio camino por el último capítulo de su tesis, y aun le quedaban cerca de ocho páginas, gracias a dios. Finalmente le podía ver el final a esto.

El teléfono de Yuuri timbro. Con un bufido, lo tomo y leyó los mensajes.

 

De: Chris

No te creo que no te lo hayas follado

 

De: Peach

OK??? ESO TODO LO QUE CONSEGUIMOS???

 

De: Peach

NO HAY DETALLES?? COMO ES EN LA CAMA??? ES EL DIOS DEL SEXO

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

No puedo dar detalles de algo que no ha pasado

 

La pareja trabajo en silencio por un momento, y Yuuri había conseguido repasar algunas otras fuentes y escribir tres párrafos más antes de dejar su computadora de lado, suspirando.

“Me rindo por ahora.” Bufo Yuuri, estirándose en el sofá.

“Desearía poder hacer lo mismo.” Víctor río tristemente mientras Yuuri balanceo sus piernas por el brazo del sofá, su espalda descansando en el brazo de Víctor.

“Toma un descanso.” Dijo Yuuri. “Tienes el resto del fin de semana para terminarlo.”

“Lo sé.” Víctor suspiro. “Pero solo quiero terminarlo tan pronto sea posible. Para así pasar el resto de mi fin de semana haciendo nada.” Víctor refunfuño mientras quitaba su computadora de su regazo. “Ven aquí.” Murmuro Víctor. Con una sonrisa feliz, Yuuri se acomodó en el regazo de Víctor, y se inclinó para darle un beso apasionado. “Mmh…” Víctor suspiro contra los labios de Yuuri. “Necesitaba eso.” Sonrió suavemente, su nariz rozando la mejilla de Yuuri.

Las manos de Yuuri tomaron las mejillas de Víctor, y tiro una vez más de él, besándolo suavemente. Los labios de Víctor eran suaves, blando, y sabían a macha, y Yuuri no lo puedo evitar, pero gruño ante la sensación gentil de sus narices rosándose. “Necesito volver al trabajo.” Víctor murmuro contra los labios de Yuuri, apretando sus caderas. “Eres terriblemente distractor.” Víctor suspiro mientras sus manos acariciaban los costados de Yuuri.

“¿De verdad?” Yuuri se burló. “¿Cómo es eso?” pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa que Víctor solo pudo describir como presumida.

“Bueno… vamos a comenzar con tu hermoso rostro.” Comenzó Víctor. “Tus ojos son hermosos y suaves, y tus mejillas se sonrojan con un tono rosado adorable.” Víctor lo provoco, y Yuuri pudo sentir ese mismo sonrojo que Víctor estaba describiendo ya subiendo a sus mejillas. “Y después tus labios. Son suaves y lindos y rosados y podría besarlos todo el día.” La sonrisa de Víctor era gentil mientras llevaba una mano al rostro de Yuuri, acariciando gentilmente su mejilla.

“Me alagas.” Yuuri hizo un puchero.

“Por supuesto.” Víctor río. “¿Te gusta cuando te alago?” Yuuri sintió su corazón saltarse un latido mientras Víctor apretaba su cintura. Yuuri asintió, sus mejillas rojas. Víctor sonrió. “El resto de tu cuerpo es igual de fascinante.” Dijo Víctor. “Tus caderas y cintura se balancean perfectamente cuando caminas, y no puedo esperar para tener mis manos en tu cuerpo.” Yuuri chillo, su cabeza cayendo para descansar sobre el hombro de Víctor mientras un escalofrió recorría su columna.

“Me avergüenzas.”

“Deberías acostumbrarte a esto.” Víctor río suavemente, sus manos subiendo la camisa de Yuuri y envolviéndose alrededor de su espalda. “Tu piel es tan suave.” Comento Víctor, sus pulgares masajeando los hoyuelos de la espalda de Yuuri.

“Víctor…” Yuuri refunfuño mientras sus mejillas quemaban por la vergüenza. Podía sentir una pisca de excitación creciendo en la boca de su estómago, su cuerpo poniéndose caliente.

“Pero por ahora realmente tengo que terminar esto.” Víctor quito sus manos del cuerpo de Yuuri y beso su cabeza. Yuuri volvió a refunfuñar, ese golpe de excitación disipándose de pronto. “Quizás después.” Víctor le guiño, recordando el comentario de Yuuri de la noche anterior. Y honestamente, Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse un _poco_ frustrado mientras se bajaba del regazo de Víctor con un puchero.

\-------------------------------------------------------

El lunes llego rápido, y con uno de los exámenes de prueba del laboratorio de investigación de Yuuri que chocaban con la clase de Víctor, dando como resultado no había visto a Víctor en toda la mañana.

“Hola, tu” Víctor lo saludo mientras Yuuri cerraba la puerta de su oficina y se acercaba al escritorio. Víctor se levantó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Yuuri. “¿Cómo estuvo el examen?” pregunto Víctor, arrastrando a Yuuri a su escritorio.

“Estuvo bien.” Yuuri suspiro mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, sus piernas colgando sobre el borde, balanceándose ligeramente. En ese momento, la impresora interrumpió, y Víctor se levantó para sacar un paquete de pruebas de la impresora, dejándolos sobre el borde de su escritorio. “Había algunas preguntas en las que me estanqué y no las comprendí realmente pero mayormente lo resolví.”  

“Bien.” Dijo Víctor mientras estiraba ambas manos para sostener las de Yuuri. “¿Cuántos exámenes de prueba te quedan?”

“Tres.” Dijo Yuuri. “Uno para la profesora Willow, otro de investigación, pero es un informe esta vez, no uno digital, y después el ultimo para el _Profesor_ _Nikiforov_.” Dijo Yuuri, un tono juguetón en su voz.

“Oh, ¿De verdad?” Víctor río. “¿Es agradable el _Profesor_ _Nikiforov_?” 

“Lo es. Es un profesor genial, y siempre presta atención a los que necesitan ayuda. Creo que a todos en la clase les agrada. A algunos, más que a otro.” Comento Yuuri. “Aunque no estoy sorprendido – después de todo él es muy apuesto. Tiene unos brillantes ojos azules y la sonrisa más suave. Oh, y tiene un corazón bondadoso, suave, supongo que se podría decir.” Yuuri sonrió tiernamente.

“Yuuri Katsuki, tu serás mi muerte.” Víctor refunfuño, su cabeza cayendo sobre las rodillas de Yuuri.

“¿Una muerte feliz, espero?”

“Muy feliz.” Prometió Víctor mientras levantaba su cabeza, estirando su cuello para besar los labios de Yuuri. Víctor se levantó de su silla, inclinándose sobre Yuuri, quien se recostó sobre el escritorio, los paquetes de las pruebas fueron empujados a un lado.

“Esto es nuevo.” Yuuri bromeo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Víctor. sonriendo suavemente, Víctor se inclinó para volver a besar a Yuuri, ambas manos sosteniendo su cintura mientras besaba a Yuuri sobre el escritorio.

“Eres hermoso, ¿sabías eso?” el corazón de Víctor se aceleró mientras miraba las mejillas de Yuuri brillar, su rostro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

“Mmh… tu también lo eres.” Yuuri dijo sin aliento mientras tiraba de Víctor hacia abajo por su cuello y lo besaba, una dulce sonrisa pegada en el rostro de Víctor. Víctor rompió el beso primero, dejando los labios de Yuuri con otro beso casto.

“Sutileza, Yuuri.” bromeo, levantándose para no aplastar a Yuuri en el escritorio.

“Tú eres el rey de la no-sutileza.” Yuuri arrugo el entrecejo suavemente.

“¿Cuándo es tu siguiente clase?” pregunto Víctor, cambiando el tema.

“En cerca de veinte minutos.” Yuuri suspiro, sentándose apropiadamente mientras volvía a tomar las manos de Víctor. “¿Qué hay de ti?”

“Tengo cerca de una hora para matar.” Suspiro. “Aún estoy planeando mis sesiones de revisión para mis segundos años. Con suerte terminare hoy día o tendré que quedarme hasta tarde ya sea esta noche o mañana.” Víctor bufo.

“¿Me avisaras si vas a llegar tarde a casa?” Víctor asintió.

“Por supuesto.” Prometió. “Si lo estoy entonces no me esperes. Las probabilidades son que no volveré hasta cerca de las ocho si es que no termino todo mi trabajo hoy.” Yuuri se sintió a sí mismo un poco desanimado, pero asintió. “No estés tan molesto.” Víctor lo provoco, notando la luz en los ojos de Yuuri apagarse. “Estaré en casa para acurrucarnos apropiadamente.” Una sonrisa contenta prontamente lleno el rostro de Yuuri.

“¿Debería ordenar algo para llevar entonces?” preguntó Yuuri. “Sera rápido y estará listo para cuando llegues a casa.” Víctor asintió.

“Usa mi tarjeta.” Dijo, sacando su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Víctor la abrió, sacando una tarjeta bancaria. “La clave es uno-uno-dos-nueve si decides salir y conseguir comida.”

“Espera, no es ese mi–” Víctor sonrió amorosamente.

“Lo es.”

“Víctor no puedo tomar tu tarjeta.” Yuuri hizo un puchero. “Los deberes de la casa y cocinar son mi renta para ti. Incluso si no estoy cocinando debería pagar por eso.” Bufo mientras Víctor sostenía su tarjeta.

“Tú ya no eres mi inquilino, Yuuri.” Víctor sonrió suavemente. “Tú eres mi novio, y te mereces ser tratado como tal.” Dijo Víctor, empujando la tarjeta bancaria en la mano de Yuuri. “Y eso significa pagar por la comida.” Víctor presiono un beso en los nudillos de Yuuri. “Pero si realmente quieres, no me importa que continúes haciendo los deberes.” Víctor río. “Odio hacerlos.”

“De cierta manera me gustan. Si significa que puedo poner tus camisas en mi pila para la lavandería.” Yuuri sonrió provocador.

“Así que es ahí donde todas mis camisas se han ido.” Víctor río. Acunando su cuello para rosar sus narices. “Toma mi tarjeta, y consigue la cena.” Insistió Víctor.

“Está bien, está bien, lo haré.” Yuuri bufo. “Me tengo que ir ahora, ¿así que te veo en casa?” Víctor asintió y se enderezo mientras Yuuri se bajaba del escritorio.

“Te veo después, _zolotse_. Te amo.” Víctor presiono un beso rápido en la nariz de Yuuri.

“También te amo.” Yuuri sonrió amorosamente. “Déjame saber cuándo vayas a ir a casa.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zolotse: la traducción literal es oro, pero entendamos que aquí seria utilizada para decir dulzura... Víctor es un idiota romántico. 💕  
> Gracias por seguir esta traducción...  
> y nos vemos pronto...  
> kissees 💕💕💕


	27. Capitulo 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestamente no tengo un resumen para esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer me atrase un día... pero aquí esta otro capitulo...

Con el resto de los exámenes de prueba ahora terminados, Yuuri ahora se podía relajar un poco. Era su primer día de regreso en la clase de grados inferiores de Víctor, esta vez, en una clase de segundo año.

“Así que por las siguientes semanas vamos a tener algunas sesiones de revisión.” Dijo Víctor, levantándose. “Y vamos a tener a Yuuri, mi asistente, para ayudarnos en el camino. Si necesitan algo de ayuda, él va a estar aquí al frente para que le hagan preguntas.” Cambio la diapositiva. “Vamos a volver de regreso al principio del año esta semana para repasar el contenido. Aquí tengo algunas hojas con preguntas. Vamos a trabajar en esto, discutirlos, y contestar cualquier pregunta que tengan.” Víctor tomo el paquete de hojas y los llevo donde Yuuri.

“¿Puedes ayudarme a entregar estos, por favor?” Víctor sonrió suavemente mientras dejaba la mitad del paquete en frente de Yuuri. Yuuri miro hacia abajo a las hojas. “Influencia social.” Estos fueron los papeles en los que estuvo trabajando en la tarde el fin de semana previo, y… también los papeles de que estaban en el escritorio justo junto a él cuándo se enrollaron en la oficina de Víctor. Yuuri inmediatamente se tornó de un rojo brillante, y se apresuró a levantarse y entregar los papeles.

“Ahí hay una mezcla de preguntas de respuestas cortas y largas, así como también algunas preguntas de estilo ensayo. Recomiendo que comiencen con las preguntas de estilo ensayo, porque apuesto que para muchos de ustedes esas son su debilidad.” Yuuri era débil por el aura asertiva de Víctor. Él solo era… naturalmente dominante, y la voz sedosa sobre semejante fuerte personalidad definitivamente no estaba ayudando. Yuuri estaba tan enamorado.

Cuando termino de entregar los papeles Yuuri regreso a su asiento, cabeza hacia abajo, mirando hacia su computadora. Justo cuando comenzaría a hacer algo de su trabajo, su teléfono vibro. Con un suspiro, saco su teléfono y lo reviso.

 

De: Chris

Puedo preguntarte algo?

 

Para: Chris

Susurros fuera del grupo de chat? Debe ser importante. Seguro

 

De Chris

Ok así que pregunta larga acortada te importaría si le pido a Charlie salir en una cita

 

Yuuri sonrió suavemente para sí mismo – que tierno.

 

Para: Chris

Por qué me importaría? A por ello, Chris!

 

De: Chris

Bueno esta normalmente esta regla que nunca tienes que salir con el ex de tu mejor amigo y no estaba seguro si te importaría

 

Para: Chris

Por supuesto que no me importa. Pero para que sepas, le gustan los abrazos, besos en las manos, y citas para el almuerzo

 

De: Chris

Tendré eso en mente 😉 gracias, Yuuri

 

Para: Chris

Déjame saber cómo va.

 

Yuuri suspiro suavemente con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su teléfono de lado.

Víctor pudo ver a Yuuri sonreír por la esquina de su ojo, y no lo pudo evitar, pero se preguntaba qué era eso que lo tenía tan sonriente. Eso era dulce, ver a Yuuri sonreír así – su rostro suave y sonriendo contento mientras sus ojos miraban hacia abajo a su teléfono. Algo debe de haber hecho su día.

“… la última pregunta de ensayo en la más difícil. piensen cuidadosamente sobre como la responderán y lean la pregunta apropiadamente. Es más importante que lean esta pregunta apropiadamente porque puede ser fácilmente malinterpretada. Si necesitan una mano, yo y Yuuri vamos a estar al frente.” Dijo Víctor, oyendo las paginas ser giradas y viendo cabezas agacharse. Con un suspiro satisfecho, se acercó a Yuuri y se apoyó en el escritorio.

“Así que.” Sonrió. “Vi esa sonrisa ¿Qué paso?” pregunto mientras Yuuri lo miraba.

“Chris.” Dijo con una sonrisa suave. “Preguntando por salir con Charlie.”

“Charlie como…” Yuuri asintió mientras Víctor sonreía.

“Eso es dulce.” Víctor medito con una suave risa. “¿Así que eso significa que ahora eres cien por ciento todo mío?”

Susurro Víctor, lo suficientemente bajo solo para los oídos de Yuuri. Las mejillas de Yuuri se mancharon.

“He sido cien por ciento tuyo por meses.” Murmuro Yuuri en voz baja mientras miraba hacia su computadora con un leve puchero. Víctor podía sentirse a sí mismo brillar mientras su corazón se saltaba un latido.

“ _Adorable_.” Pensó para sí mismo con una sonrisa dichosa. “¿Así que en que estas trabajando? ¿aun en la tesis?” Yuuri asintió.

“Estoy casi en el final, queda cerca de media sección, y después la conclusión.” Yuuri suspiro. “Ha sido estresante.”

“Lo sé.” Dijo Víctor. “Pero estoy seguro de que los resultados serán _gratificantes_.” Dijo con su… tono de _profesor_ , a Yuuri le gustaba llamarlo así, el único que Víctor usaba para alentar a los estudiantes para encender las clases, trabajar duro, etc. Y al principio Yuuri verdaderamente pensó que estaba siendo alentando… hasta que capto el guiño de Víctor. Yuuri hizo un puchero, sonrojándose mientras miraba a Víctor por la esquina de su ojo. El doble sentido no se le paso de largo.

Yuuri suponía que, de una manera, las implicaciones de Víctor _definitivamente alentarían_ a Yuuri a trabajar más duro y más rápido – más pronto terminara esto más pronto podría relajarse, y pasar tiempo de calidad con Víctor. Yuuri se sonrojo ante el pensamiento. Tener a Víctor para sí mismo, viviendo en su casa, durmiendo en su cama… eso era solo… el cuento de hadas perfecto de Yuuri.

Yuuri no respondió al comentario de Víctor, pero el sonrojo que subió de su rostro a sus orejas era suficiente respuesta para Víctor. Las esquinas de los labios de Víctor de volvieron una media sonrisa confiada, una que Yuuri solo pudo ver por la esquina de su ojo.

Víctor abrió su boca para decir algo, cuando una estudiante llego frente a la pareja.

“¿Estas bien?” pregunto Víctor, levantándose de la banca.

“¿Para la tercera pregunta sobre cuantas etapas debería estar escribiendo?” Víctor miro la pregunta, pasándosela a Yuuri para que la lea.

“¿Cómo responderías esto?” Víctor pregunto a Yuuri, quien miro la pregunta.

“Explicaría uno o dos, pero también completa y profundamente con la investigación.” Dijo Yuuri, regresando el papel.

“Puedes tratar y explicarlas todas brevemente, pero es más seguro hacer una o dos en profundidad.” Dijo Víctor, entregándole la hoja de regreso a ella. “Con una pregunta como esa siempre es mejor discutir unas pocas cosas, pero más profundamente – tienes más puntos por cosas como las evaluaciones que por las descripciones.” Yuuri no lo pudo evitar, pero noto la manera en la que ella miraba tan intensamente mientras Víctor hablaba, y no lo pudo evitar, pero se sintió un poco… _posesivo_.

“¿Algo más?” pregunto Víctor.

“Para la pregunta de después pregunta por contribuciones que han sido hechas para investigaciones dentro de la presión social, ¿eso significa que tengo que discutir investigaciones para eso o no?” Víctor negó con su cabeza.

“Eso solo pregunta por contribuciones.” Dijo Víctor. “Así que puedes usar investigaciones sobre conductas en prisión, por ejemplo, donde hay presión para conformar roles específicos, y discutir cómo afectan esas cosas al comportamiento o salud mental, cosas como esas.” explico Víctor.

“Oh, ok, gracias.” Víctor le dio una sonrisa mientras ella se alejaba.

“Ella te miraba demasiado intensamente.” Murmuro Yuuri.

“¿Oh?” Víctor río. “Nunca lo note. ¿estas celoso?” se burló, sacando un puchero y una mirada de Yuuri.

“¿Por qué estaría celoso?” murmuro Yuuri, tipiando en su computadora mientras evadía la mirada de Víctor. Los ojos de Yuuri captaron la sonrisa de Víctor mientras se levantaba del escritorio y regresaba al frente del salón.

“Esta bien, voy a poner algunas guías de puntaje en la pantalla…” Víctor cambio la diapositiva. “Y ustedes van a repasarlas y revisar que partes tienen y que partes se perdieron.” Dijo Víctor. “Es importante que entiendan que es lo que el examinador está esperando, que piezas de la información son necesarias, y cuales les darán mayor puntaje.” Y Víctor volvió a su tono de profesor, el único que era seductor y dominante y _oh_ , Yuuri lo quería.

La pierna de Yuuri rebotaba ansiosamente, tratando de ignorar la voz de Víctor y continuar con su tesis. Pero cuando esa voz es tan prominente y seductora Yuuri podía hacer poco salvo sonrojarse y mirar hacia su teclado, la voz de Víctor resonando en sus oídos.

“… así que por ejemplo la pregunta uno está hablando sobre conformidad y sus tipos. Pueden ver que el criterio de puntaje está dividido en _descripción y evaluación_.” Dijo Víctor, su lápiz laser apuntando a la pantalla. “Obtienen casi el doble de puntos por evaluar que por describir. Mantengan eso en mente.” Víctor paseo alrededor de la habitación, su mano pasando por su flequillo mientras cambiaba la diapositiva y Yuuri no podía decir que no estaba siendo a propósito… _seductor_.

“Su evaluación debería tener investigación.” Dijo Víctor. “Soporte, contradicción, investigación bien evaluada. Su descripción debería ser esa – una descripción de concepto.” Se estaba comenzando a acalorar, Yuuri lo noto mientras miraba a Víctor, y era tan satisfactorio saber que tantas personas tenían ojos para Víctor, pero Víctor solo tenía ojos para _él_. Llamen a Yuuri posesivo, pero demonios, como si pudiera evitarlo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hola, hermoso.” Dijo Víctor sonriendo cuando Yuuri camino a través de la puerta de la oficina después de su segunda conferencia.

“Hey.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente mientras Víctor lo envolvía en sus brazos. “¿Vas a volver a llegar tarde a casa?” Yuuri pregunto mientras se alejaba y se sentaba. Víctor negó con su cabeza.

“Terminare para las cinco treinta.” Dijo. “Acabe con todas mis planificaciones así que puedo ir a casa a una hora normal.”

“Finalmente.” Resoplo Yuuri.

“Promesa, estaré en casa un cuarto para las seis.” Dijo Víctor amorosamente, su mano acariciando la mejilla de Yuuri.

“¿Oh?” Yuuri río. “¿Una promesa? ¿Entonces qué sucederá si la rompes?” Yuuri presiono provocativamente con un leve puchero. Víctor juguetonamente rodó sus ojos.

“Tu pensaras en algo para hacerme pagar, ¿no es así?” dijo Víctor. “Pero estaré en casa un cuarto para las seis en punto.”

“Está bien.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Víctor para besar su mejilla. “Entonces, te veré en casa.”

“Camina con cuidado.” Víctor pidió, besando sus labios. “Te amo.”

“También te amo.” Yuuri se alejó de Víctor y se escurrió hacia la puerta.

Víctor río amorosamente para sí mismo mientras veía a Yuuri salir de la oficina, su rostro brillante con una sonrisa y viéndose al parecer… extra feliz. Se recostó en su silla giratoria del escritorio, deslizándose sus lentes en su rostro mientras tomaba el libro que estaba leyendo actualmente. Normalmente, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para que Víctor se acomodara y se tomara un descanso antes de su próxima clase, pero hoy día, no pudo ni siquiera pasar de la primera línea. 

El tono de Yuuri durante su conversación previa fue solo… un poco menos tímido, menos reservado del que Víctor estaba acostumbrado. Le gustaba, muchísimo, en realidad. Cuando se conocieron Yuuri parecía carecer de mucha confianza. Era ansioso, nervioso, e inquieto, pero recientemente parecía haber encontrado algo de confianza en sí mismo. Víctor había notado que recientemente la ansiedad de Yuuri solo llegaba cuando sentía que tenía algo por lo que preocuparse, era lo opuesto de antes, cuando solo… aparecería.

Víctor sonrió para sí mismo. Solo eran… pequeños detalles, pequeñas muestras que eran tan Yuuri que hacían sentir a Víctor absolutamente flechado. Con un suspiro contento, tomo la chaqueta de su traje del respaldo de su silla y empaco su computadora dentro de su maletín para prepararse para su siguiente clase.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Durante las últimas semanas Víctor había estado relativamente ocupado, pero ahora, los días ocupados de Víctor estaban acabándose. Era un agradable cambio tener a Víctor en casa temprano otra vez. Yuuri pensó en planear una agradable noche para Víctor, a pesar de que era solo lunes, aun así, seria agradable para Víctor finalmente poder ser capaz de relajarse después de haberse tenido que quedar hasta tarde por tanto tiempo.

Mientras Yuuri caminaba, pensaba sobre que podía cocinar para la cena. Algo diferente, algo que no haya cocinado antes. Pato, ¿quizás? ¿Con patatas y ensalada y alguna clase de salsa? Yuuri reflexionaba en sus pensamientos. Tal vez el supermercado le inspiraría a algo.

Y Yuuri tuvo razón. Cuando regreso a casa, volvió con dos pechugas de pato, patatas, y una mescla de frutas y hojas de ensalada. En realidad, una parte de Yuuri estaba tratando (inconscientemente) de seducir a Víctor, pero en mayor parte, solo quería que se relajara durante la cena.

La cena no estuvo falta de contratiempos – Yuuri casi había disparado la alarma de humo tratando de dorar la piel del pato, y casi había derretido un bol de plástico al dejarlo demasiado cerca de la estufa. Cuando Víctor llego a casa, lo último del humo en la cocina estaba saliendo por la ventana, dejando atrás un aroma a pato y naranja.

“La cena huele deliciosa.” Reflexiono Víctor mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Yuuri había sacado las patatas del calor, listas para aplastarlas mientras se giraba. _“¿Besa al chef?”_ Víctor leyó del delantal de Yuuri. “Creo que lo haré.” Con una sonrisa amorosa, Víctor se acercó a Yuuri, tirando de él por la cintura.

“Cocine algo diferente hoy día.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente mientras besaba los labios de Yuuri. “Para celebrar el hecho de que realmente estas en casa a tiempo.” Río.

“Huele como pato.” Yuuri asintió, tarareando en confirmación.

“Eso es porque lo es.” Río, alejándose de los brazos de Víctor. “Tienes suficiente tiempo para cambiarte y acomodarte antes de cenar.” Dijo Yuuri mientras Víctor pasaba sus dedos a través de los suaves mechones de Yuuri.

“Gracias, cariño. Volveré en un segundo.” Yuuri sonrió mientras Víctor se giró en sus tacones para cambiarse en algo mas cómodo. Para la hora que Víctor regreso, Yuuri estaba emplatando la pechuga de pato sobre una cama de puré de patatas y revolviendo la ensalada en el bol.

“Nunca dejas de asombrarme.” Dijo Víctor amorosamente mientras dejaba dos platos en la mesa, mejillas un poco rojas ante el cumplido de Víctor. “¿Té, _zolotse_?”

“Si, por favor.”

Víctor dejo dos tazas de té en la barra de desayuno, una en frente de Yuuri, y una frente a sí mismo. Yuuri miraba preocupadamente mientras Víctor cortada una pieza de pato, complementándolo con algo de patatas para ponerlo en su boca.

“¿Esta bueno?” Yuuri pregunto ansiosamente mientras miraba a Víctor comer.

“Mmh.” Víctor sonrió, sacando un suave suspiro de alivio de Yuuri. “Hermoso, justo como tú.” Dijo amorosamente, pero Yuuri resoplo.

“¿Me acabas de comparar con una pechuga de pato? ¿Debería estar ofendido?” Yuuri pudo ver la mirada de alarma en el rostro de Víctor mientras notaba la implicación de lo que acababa de decir.

“¡Eso no es a lo que refería!” refunfuño Víctor en protesta mientras Yuuri reía.

“Lo sé. Pero, aun así.” Yuuri río. “Eres dulce.” Yuuri reflexiono mientras Víctor cortaba el pato. “¿Qué quieres para cenar mañana?” preguntó Yuuri.

“A ti.” Soltó Víctor, pero Yuuri solo rodó sus ojos, su rostro sonrojándose mientras hacia un puchero.

“Víctor, en serio.” Yuuri arrugo el entrecejo.

“¿Déjame cocinar para ti?” sugirió Víctor. “Siempre eres tu quien cocina.” Yuuri abrió su boca para protestar, pero Víctor lo corto. “Ya no pagas renta, así que déjame cocinar para ti.” El rostro de Yuuri se suavizo dentro de una sonrisa.

“Oh. está bien.”

“¿Entonces, que quieres para cenar?” Yuuri pensó por un momento.

“Bueno de hecho realmente me gusta esta cosa llamada Katsudon…” Yuuri ya estaba babeando ante el pensamiento. “Es arroz con salsa y una chuleta de cerdo frito y vegetales y mi mamá hace el mejor.” Víctor pudo ver la manera en la que los ojos de Yuuri brillaban mientras pensaba en el platillo, y Víctor solo pensó que era simplemente adorable. “Y cuando mamá lo hace lo sirve con sopa miso y siempre obtengo la pieza más grande de cerdo y es tan _bueno_.” Víctor río amorosamente.

“Bueno, no creo que pueda igualar eso.” Reflexiono Víctor. “¿Qué tal algo francés?”

“¿francés? Eso es nuevo. Seguro.” Yuuri sonrió amorosamente. “Lo esperare.”

“Coq au vin? ¿con champiñones y vegetales?” dijo Víctor.

“Oh sí.” Yuuri sonrió. “También, si es bueno podrías cocinar más a menudo.” Víctor río suavemente.

“No esperes mucho de mí, no sé qué tan buen chef soy en realidad.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“La cena estuvo genial.” Dijo Víctor mientras se acercaba detrás de Yuuri en el baño, quien estaba a mitad de arreglarse para la cama. Sus brazos fueron alrededor de su cintura, sus labios acariciando la concha de la oreja de Yuuri mientras colgaba su paño para el rostro y se daba la vuelta.

“Me alegro.” Yuuri le dio una sonrisa tímida. “Te habías quedado hasta tarde recientemente y pensé que sería agradable poder celebrarlo, dado que fuiste capaz de llegar a casa a tiempo.” Yuuri explico, suspirando dentro del pecho de Víctor.

“Realmente aprecio eso.” Víctor dijo amorosamente, sus manos levantando el rostro de Yuuri para besar sus labios. Las mejillas de Yuuri sonrojadas mientras sus brazos iban alrededor del cuello de Víctor, Víctor lo sostenía por la cintura firmemente. La punta de la lengua de Víctor rosaba la comisura de los labios de Yuuri, y los separo ligeramente con un suave gemido.

“Víctor…” Yuuri suspiro mientras se alejaba de los labios de Víctor para recuperar su aliento.

“Eres hermoso.” Los dedos de Víctor acariciaron gentilmente la mejilla de Yuuri mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para volver a besarlo.

“Solo dices eso.” Yuuri hizo un puchero silencioso, de pronto regresando a su yo tímido y reservado.

“Lo creo.” Víctor sonrió contento. “¿Déjame mostrártelo?” el corazón de Yuuri se saltó un latido. ¿Estaba Víctor preguntando… lo que pensó que estaba preguntando? Ojos avellana lo miraron, inocentes y marrones mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban en una sombra de rojo más profunda. La respiración de Yuuri se atoro en su garganta mientras los dedos acariciaron su oreja, cosquilleando hacia su mandíbula y barbilla. Con un rostro confiado, Yuuri tiro de Víctor para otro dulce beso, sus brazos entrelazados en el cuello de Víctor y las yemas de sus dedos jugando con el suave cabello en la base del cuello de Víctor.

“¿Ven y únete a mí en la cama?” Víctor pregunto tranquilamente cuando se alejaron, su nariz solo rosando la de Yuuri. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Yuuri tomo la mano de Víctor, su corazón latiendo a una milla por minuto mientras Víctor lo llevaba de regreso a la habitación principal.

Víctor se acostó, brazos aferrándose para llevar a Yuuri hacia abajo con él mientras Yuuri chillaba con sorpresa. Estaba sobre su profesor. Yuuri pensó que podría tener un ataque cardíaco. Su corazón corría salvaje mientras trataba de controlar su ansiedad, su respiración atorándose en su garganta cada cuantas respiraciones. Pero la mano de Víctor se acercó para descansar sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Yuuri, y lentamente, la tensión comenzó a disiparse.

“Está bien.” Lo tranquilizo Víctor mientras tomaba nota de la timidez de Yuuri. Su otra mano envuelta alrededor de la parte superior del cuerpo de Yuuri, gentilmente guiándolo hacia abajo para otro beso. La mano de Víctor se deslizo hacia abajo por la espalda de Yuuri, su mano simplemente ahuecando el suave durazno del trasero de Yuuri. Yuuri salto visiblemente, removiéndose mientras contenía un gemido. “¿Quieres esto, Yuuri?” pregunto Víctor, su voz firme y tranquilizadora mientras pasaba una mano reconfortante por el cabello de Yuuri. Yuuri dudo en responder al principio, mientras abría su boca para hablar antes de cerrarla prontamente. Víctor espero pacientemente por una respuesta, su mano cálida y relajante en la espalda baja de Yuuri.

“Si.” susurro Yuuri, mejillas rojas mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Víctor. Víctor quito su mano del cabello de Yuuri y levanto su barbilla. Los ojos avellana de Yuuri lo miraron, inocentes y suaves mientras Víctor unía sus labios. “Mmh…” gimió Yuuri mientras sentía que el brazo de Víctor se apretaba alrededor de él. cuidadosamente, Víctor los giro, la espalda de Yuuri golpeo el colchón con un golpe sordo mientras Víctor se inclinaba sobre él.

“Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa.” Víctor lo elogio, causando que la respiración de Yuuri se entrecortara mientras se retorcía debajo de Víctor. Se podía sentir a si mismo ponerse duro bajo la mirada de Víctor, mordiendo su labio mientras la sangre se apresuraba hacia el sur. Noto que los pantalones deportivos de Víctor habían comenzado a tensarse, y trago con anticipación. “¿Puedo?” pregunto Víctor, inclinándose hacia atrás ligeramente, rodillas apoyadas en la cama entre las piernas de Yuuri mientras sus manos recorrían la camiseta de Yuuri.

Yuuri asintió rápidamente, apretando sus ojos cerrados mientras Víctor empujaba su camiseta hacia arriba por su pecho, sacándola por sobre su cabeza. Yuuri soltó una respiración profunda, unos grandes ojos lo miraba con adoración mientras sus propias manos temblando se acercaron a la camiseta de Víctor. Víctor llevo sus labios a la mandíbula de Yuuri, presionando suaves besos de mariposa mientras Yuuri se aferraba al cobertor bajo él, apretándolo mientras contenía su respiración.

“Relájate, Yuuri.” Víctor sonrió contento, levantando su mano para acunar el rostro de Yuuri. “No haré nada que no te guste.” Prometió. “¿Déjame saber si quieres parar?” Yuuri trago.

“Continua.” Yuuri susurro silenciosamente mientras Víctor continuaba trabajando sus labios hacia abajo por el cuello y pecho de Yuuri. Yuuri estaba tenso, ojos fuertemente cerrados y su rostro girado para prácticamente camuflarse con las mantas.

“¿Estas bien, Yuuri? ¿Quieres esto?” Víctor pregunto de nuevo mientras su mano acariciaba la cadera de Yuuri en un intento de hacerlo sentir más relajado.

“Estoy bien,” dijo Yuuri sin respiración mientras los labios de Víctor besaron el hueso de su cadera. Víctor volvió a subir, guiando los brazos de Yuuri alrededor de su cintura mientras se besaban apasionadamente, el sabor del costoso bálsamo labial de Víctor sintiéndose en la punta de la lengua de Yuuri. las manos de Yuuri recorriendo la espalda de Víctor, deslizándose abajo dentro de sus pantalones deportivos para tomar el firme musculo de su trasero. Y oh, Yuuri acababa de descubrir una nueva parte de Víctor que lo había _azotado_.

Dedos se deslizaron dentro de los pantalones deportivos de Yuuri.

“¿Puedo?” Yuuri asintió, girando su rostro mientras levantaba ambas manos del trasero de Víctor para tomar sus hombros, ocultando su leve sonrojo. Víctor solo pudo darle una sonrisa confiada ante la dura longitud atrapada en la confinación de los interiores de Yuuri, un punto húmedo formándose al frente. “¿Estas bien?” Yuuri asintió rápidamente.

“Si.” Yuuri suspiro sin respiración, tirando de él más cerca mientras ambas manos de Víctor tomaban sus caderas. “Yo– yo solo…” Yuuri estaba un poco perdido con sus palabras. Una cosa era darle a Víctor una mamada, pero ahora Víctor iba a ver su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Yuuri, desnudo y acostado en frente de él. Y Yuuri no lo podía evitar, pero se sentía… tímido.

“¿Nervioso?” Yuuri asintió. “Yo también.” Víctor sonrió tranquilizadoramente. “Soy probablemente tan experimentado como lo eres tú.” Víctor río, una mano ahuecando la mejilla de Yuuri. “Vamos a averiguar esto juntos.” Yuuri asintió, una mano dudosa rodeo la espalda de Víctor mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas.

Víctor deslizo sus manos dentro de los lados de los interiores de Yuuri. “¿Esta bien esto?” Yuuri asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras un profundo sonrojo subía desde su pecho a su rostro. “ _Adorable_ ,” pensó Víctor mientras deslizaba los interiores hacia abajo por los muslos de Yuuri.

“Tu cuerpo es hermoso.” Víctor sonrió suavemente, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando los muslos de Yuuri. Yuuri tembló ante el elogio, los muslos se abrieron más mientras se acomodaban sobre el regazo de Víctor.

“Por favor no mires.” Yuuri casi lloriqueo mientras se aferraba a las mantas junto a su cabeza, conteniendo su respiración.

“¿Por qué no?” pregunto Víctor, sus manos recorriendo el estómago de Yuuri. “¿No te gusta tu cuerpo?” Yuuri mordió su labio otra vez, negó con su cabeza. La falta de confianza de Yuuri en su cuerpo hacían que Víctor se desanimara un poco, pero sonrió. “¿Puedo mostrarte lo hermoso que eres?” pregunto Víctor suavemente. Sus pulgares haciendo círculos suaves en sus caderas mientras se inclinaba para besar una línea desde el cuello al ombligo de Yuuri.

“Víctor…” susurro Yuuri mientras sentía el cálido aliento de Víctor rosarse justo sobre la cabeza de su pene, enviando escalofríos hacia abajo por su espina.

“¿Estas cómodo?” pregunto Víctor mientras una mano sostenía la cadera de Yuuri hacia abajo en la cama y la otra alcanzaba el cajón en la mesa al lado de la cama, sacando un tubo de lubricante. Yuuri asintió. “¿Puedo tocarte aquí?” pregunto Víctor mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban gentilmente la polla de Yuuri. Yuuri tembló, conteniendo un gemido mientras asentía nuevamente.

“Espera…” rogó Yuuri justo cuando Víctor estaba por moverse. “También quiero verte.” Víctor sonrió suavemente, levantándose en sus rodillas para bajar sus pantalones deportivos, junto con sus boxers, hacia abajo por sus piernas y hacia afuera. Yuuri no podía dejar de mirar. Víctor tenía el cuerpo de un dios. Era delgado, musculoso, y Yuuri no podía evitarlo, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en la impresionante erección. _Eso_ había estado en su boca y Yuuri no estaba seguro de cómo iba a lidiar con esa información.

“Ahora estamos iguales.” Víctor se burló mientras se inclinaba para besar la frente de Yuuri. “¿Estás listo?” pregunto mientras sus manos separaban los muslos de Yuuri, exponiendo la dura longitud que estaba en su ingle, y la mancha rosada que estaba debajo. El rostro de Yuuri estaba rojo por la humillación mientras empujaba la almohada de Víctor sobre su rostro, asintiendo.

Víctor tomo los muslos de Yuuri, subiéndolas más arriba en su regazo. Yuuri pudo oír el pop de la tapa del lubricante mientras Víctor la abría, apretando una generosa cantidad sobre su mano. Yuuri se estremeció cuando el frio gel toco su polla, las manos cálidas de Víctor envolviéndolo.

La polla de Yuuri estaba sonrojada, la punta sin recortar y fluido derramándose por un lado. Era levemente más corta que la de Víctor, y menos gruesa, pero, no obstante, Víctor aun encontraba a Yuuri absolutamente encantador. Sonrió adorablemente mientras sus dedos tomaban la erección, lentamente comenzando a trabajar la piel para descubrir la punta roja de Yuuri.

“Eso se siente bien.” Yuuri murmuro silenciosamente mientras Víctor comenzaba a trabajar la erección de arriba abajo. Víctor sonrió orgullosamente para sí mismo mientras su pulgar se rosaba en la punta, fluido perlado ya fluyendo. “Víctor…” gemidos comenzaron a salir de los labios de Yuuri mientras las manos de Víctor masajeaban su miembro. Víctor lo estaba _tocando_ _ahí_ , y eso estaba haciendo… _cosas_ al cuerpo de Yuuri. _santa mierda, él me está tocando._ Se sentía tan bien. “Víctor, espera…” Yuuri respiro mientras Víctor lo trabajaba más rápido. “Más lento…” murmuro Yuuri mientras sus rodillas se envolvían alrededor de los lados de Víctor, apretándolo.

La mano libre de Víctor estaba acariciando la cadera de Yuuri, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando las hendiduras y curvas de su cuerpo, cada toque lo encendía. El cuerpo de Yuuri se retorcía con cada toque de la mano de Víctor, cada toque de sus dedos, empujándolo sobre el borde. “V-Víctor… aguarda…” gimió Yuuri, mordiendo su labio tan fuerte que podía jurar que había un agujero en el.

“Está bien Yuuri.” la voz sensual de Víctor tranquilizadora mientras sus dedos se movían para acariciar el saco de Yuuri. Víctor nota que Yuuri casi estaba sin pelo, con solo un suave parche de pelos oscuros en la base de su polla. la piel entre sus muslos era suave y lechosa mientras Víctor movía su mano desde su cadera hacia abajo donde estaban las estrías adornaban el interior de sus muslos.

Yuuri estaba al borde de correrse – sus manos aferradas fuertemente a las sabanas de la cama, sus talones clavándose en la espalda baja de Víctor. Víctor podía sentir la polla de Yuuri palpitar en su mano, espasmos, pulsaciones y rojo.

“Eres impresionante, sabias.” El elogio de Víctor fue el último empuje. El orgasmo retumbo a través del cuerpo de Yuuri mientras su espalda se arqueaba sobre la cama, semen derramándose desde la punta mientras gemía dentro de la manta, respiraciones pesadas mientras sus muslos se apretaban alrededor de la cintura de Víctor. Yuuri estaba mareado por el orgasmo mientras Víctor tiraba de su cuerpo sobre él, sus pechos pegados, pegajoso con semen.

Víctor sostuvo a Yuuri en su regazo, manos sosteniendo su cintura mientras la sensible polla de Yuuri se rosaba con la de Víctor. Víctor se aferró cuando la polla de Yuuri se comenzó a llenar nuevamente – la estamina de Yuuri al parecer no era nada menos como el promedio tampoco.

“Yo umm… no estoy seguro de cómo hacer esto en realidad.” Víctor admitió tímidamente. “¿Puedo tocarte aquí?” pregunto, las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo hacia abajo el punto de Yuuri. Yuuri asintió dudoso, sus brazos apretándose fuertemente alrededor del cuello de Víctor. “Tendrás que decirme si se siente bien.” Yuuri volvió a asentir.

Yuuri jadeo, dejando salir un suave gemido mientras el dedo de Víctor tocaba el sensible agujero rosado. Víctor desparramo el lubricante sobre la carne sensible, sintiendo la manera en la que se retorcía bajo su toque. Pudo sentir el agarre de Yuuri en él, tensarse, sus muslos tensándose alrededor de sus caderas mientras su ahora erecta polla se rosaba contra la de Víctor. Víctor contuvo un gemido mientras su miembro saltaba ante el toque, sensible ante la falta de atención.

“Toma una respiración profunda.” Yuuri inhalo afiladamente mientras sus caderas se molían contra las de Víctor mientras su dedo comenzaba a empujarse adentro.

“Ahh…” gimió Yuuri mientras su agujero se apretaba alrededor de la punta del dedo de Víctor. “D-duele…” gimió, sus dedos clavándose en los hombros de Víctor. Se sentía extraño, adormecido cuando Yuuri trato de empujar sus caderas hacia atrás contra el dedo de Víctor, después hacia adelante contra su polla.

“Lo siento.” Se disculpó Víctor, sosteniendo su dedo en su lugar hasta que Yuuri retorció su cadera hacia atrás otra vez. Víctor gentilmente trabajo su dedo dentro de Yuuri, empujando por el musculo apretado.

“Espera, d-detente, para un segundo.” Yuuri resoplo, respirando pesadamente.

“¿Te lastime? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga?” pregunto Víctor, pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza frenéticamente.

“N-no… yo solo… necesito respirar.” Yuuri suspiro temblorosamente mientras se acomodaba su cuerpo más cerca del de Víctor. “Puedes continuar.” Yuuri tembló, su cuerpo tensándose mientras el dedo de Víctor se empujaba más adentro, más persistentemente.

“Toma una respiración profunda, Yuuri. Relájate.” Víctor dijo suavemente dentro de su oído mientras trabajaba su digito adentro y afuera del cuerpo de Yuuri. Víctor comenzó a abrir con su dedo a Yuuri un poco más rápido, empujando adentro y afuera para soltarlo. “¿Puedo añadir otro?”

“Si.” Yuuri mordió su labio mientras contenía la respiración mientras un segundo dedo entraba. Podía sentir su cuerpo apretarse contra el digito, su estómago apretándose mientras de retorcía bajo el toque de Víctor. “Oh, dios…” murmuro Yuuri mientras los dedos de Víctor se hundían cada vez más profundo. “¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Q-que– ohh!” los gemidos de Yuuri eran ruidosos y claros mientras dejaba que le placer recorra su cuerpo.

“¿Se siente bien aquí?” pregunto Víctor, sus dedos retorciéndose para encontrar ese punto otra vez. sintió un estallido de orgullo ante las reacciones que sacaba de Yuuri – tenía que recordar ese punto para la próxima vez.

“S-si…” gimió Yuuri mientras los dedos de Víctor rosaban ese punto sensible otra vez. “Ahh… Víctor…” gimió Yuuri mientras molía sus caderas en las de Víctor, sintiendo la impresionante erección presionándose contra la suya. La sensación hizo que el corazón de Yuuri se disparara – la polla de Víctor estaba dura y caliente contra la suya, y podía sentir el presemen escurriendo por el frente, la humedad que caía golpeando su propia polla. “E-eso se siente… nngh… tan bien.” Gimió Yuuri mientras los dedos persistentes de Víctor se empujaban contra su punto dulce.

“¿Te vas a correr otra vez?” Yuuri asintió frenéticamente mientras acomodaba su rostro dentro del sudado cuello de Víctor aún más, gimiendo cuando los dedos de Víctor se retiraron, empujándose nuevamente contra el punto dulce con incluso más fuerza. “¿Dime cuando estés cerca?” Víctor también, estaba llegando al límite, incluso sin nada de atención. Las reacciones de Yuuri solo eran impresionantes. Él era tan sensible, reaccionando tan bien a cada uno de los toques de Víctor. nunca se le había ocurrido a Víctor que Yuuri sería tan receptivo.

Dedos continuaron abusando de la próstata de Yuuri mientras se apretaba alrededor de los dedos de Víctor, su culo resbaloso y húmedo mientras se convertía en un desastre balbuceante y gimiente. Yuuri estaba en celo contra Víctor, la sensación húmeda llevándolo más cerca del borde. Víctor movió sus caderas adelante y atrás contra Yuuri, dedos clavándose más profundo dentro de su culo.

“Yuuri…” gimió Víctor mientras mordía su labio, tratando de no correrse antes de Yuuri.

“V-Víctor… estoy cerca…” balbuceo Yuuri con una respiración pesada mientras sus caderas se movían contra la polla de Víctor y sus dígitos. “V-Víctor…”

“Mi hermoso Yuuri…” lo elogio Víctor, y Yuuri instantáneamente se corrió por segunda vez con un gemido ruidoso, un orgasmo resonando a través de su cuerpo mientras se tensaba. Las caderas de Yuuri se empujaron contra las de Víctor, la fricción empujando a Víctor sobre el borde mientras gemía dentro del hombro de Yuuri, sus dedos aun trabajando a través del orgasmo de Yuuri.

“V-Víctor… s-sensible…” gimió Yuuri, apretándose alrededor de los dedos de Víctor mientras continuaban empujándose y rosándose contra la próstata de Yuuri. Víctor los retiro con un sonido húmedo, sacando un escalofrió y un humillante sollozo de Yuuri.

“¿Estas bien?” pregunto Víctor a través de bufidos mientras los brazos de Yuuri lo sostenían fuerte.

“Si…” murmuro Yuuri.

“¿Fue bueno para ti?” Yuuri asintió, sacando una suave sonrisa de Víctor. “¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Como gelatina.” Yuuri río débilmente.

“¿Ducha?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“Demasiado cansado.” Balbuceo Yuuri.

“¿Te tendrás que despertar mañana temprano para ducharte?” Yuuri solo refunfuño. “Entonces, al menos déjame ir a buscar una toalla para limpiar.” Renuentemente, Yuuri soltó a Víctor de sus brazos, cayendo hacia atrás en la cama. Víctor beso su frente antes de dirigirse al en-suite para tomar una toalla húmeda.

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo?” pregunto Víctor mientras regresaba a la habitación y se sentaba. Yuuri asintió. “¿Alguna vez… hiciste algo como lo que acabamos de hacer con alguien más?” pregunto Víctor. Él de alguna manera sabia la respuesta, basado en la timidez de Yuuri y el hecho que no fuese sexualmente experimentado. Yuuri negó con su cabeza mientras Víctor lo limpiaba.

“No.” Murmuro. “Yo nunca… nunca nadie me había tocado… ahí…” Yuuri murmuro avergonzado mientras Víctor sonreía suavemente. El rostro de Yuuri estaba de un rojo brillante mientras evadía la mirada la mirada de Víctor, su cuerpo se sentía caliente por la vergüenza.

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?” Yuuri volvió a asentir. “¿Tienes un kink por los elogios?” Yuuri se volvió de un rojo brillante, asombrándose mientras chillaba, tirando la almohada de Víctor sobre su rostro. Víctor río amorosamente, alejando gentilmente la almohada de su rostro. “¿Tomare eso como un si?” Víctor rio amorosamente mientras tiraba de la almohada fuera del rostro de Yuuri.

“Eres tan vergonzoso, ¿sabías eso?” Yuuri arrugo el entrecejo con un puchero mientras Víctor se acostaba al lado de él.

“Lo sé. Te vas a acostumbrar a eso.” Víctor río mientras tiraba a Yuuri mas cerca. “Buenas noches, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esta adorable pareja cada vez se esta acercando mas así que no se pierdan la próxima actualización de esta traducción...


	28. Capitulo 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Víctor casi tienen un ataque cardiaco, literalmente.

De: Peach

Yuuri

 

De: Peach

Yuuri

 

De: Charlie

???

 

De: Charlie

Donde??? Estas??? Yuuri???

 

De: Chris

Demasiado ocupado follando con su novio, probablemente.

 

De: Charlie.

No invadamos su vida personal. Estoy seguro de que responderá pronto

 

De: Chris

Yuuri cuando termines de follar con tu novio por favor responde 😂😂😂

 

El rostro de Yuuri estaba rojo brillante mientras leía los mensajes a la mañana siguiente.

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Estoy aquí, estoy aquí!

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Solo estaba cansado. Fuimos a la cama temprano. Que era tan urgente que tuvieron que acosarme

 

De: Chris

Nada

 

De: Chris

😂😂😂

 

De: Peach

Yo y Chris solo queríamos molestarte

 

De: Peach

Así que

 

De: Peach

Oí que fuiste a la cama temprano anoche?

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Me tengo que arreglar para ir a clases ahora 🙃🙃

 

Yuuri hizo un puchero mientras dejaba su teléfono, sentándose. Víctor aún estaba dormido a su lado, las mantas solo cubriendo su abdomen, dejando sus piernas y su pecho expuesto. El rostro de Yuuri se puso cada vez más rojo mientras miraba el cuerpo de Víctor – a sus tonificados músculos, su figura esbelta. Víctor solo era… hermoso. Yuuri recostó su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, tirando de sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Estiro una mano, para acariciar gentilmente la mejilla de Víctor.

“Mm… días, cariño…” murmuro Víctor, girándose y entreabriendo sus ojos. “Despertaste temprano.” Sonrió suavemente.

“Buenos.” Dijo Yuuri tranquilamente con una sonrisa contenta.

“¿Cómo te siente?” pregunto Víctor, sentándose para dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro de Yuuri.

“Mis piernas duelen un poco. Además de eso, estoy bien.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente mientras el calor del cuerpo de Víctor se desparramaba sobre él. “Me voy a duchar.” Dijo, saliendo de debajo de las mantas.

“¿Te importaría si me uno a ti?” pregunto Víctor mientras Yuuri salía de la cama, tomando una de las batas que estaba colgada atrás de la puerta de la habitación.

“Prefiero no tener un ataque cardíaco antes de clases.” Yuuri río, las mejillas coloreadas con un suave rosado. “Quizás mas tarde.” La manera en la que Yuuri salió de la habitación tenia a Víctor babeando mientras veía a Yuuri caminar por el corredor. Oh dios, Yuuri solo era hermoso. Con un gruñido bajo, Víctor salió de la cama y camino al en-suite.

El rostro de Yuuri estaba de un rojo brillante mientras caminaba bajo el agua caliente, su corazón corría alocado. El cuerpo de Víctor era el de un dios. Su pecho estaba tonificado, cincelado en las caderas, y su espalda estaba esculpida, ancho en los hombros. No solo eso, Víctor era tan gentil con su cuerpo. La manera en la que las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron la piel de Yuuri de la manera más placentera y deliciosa casi lo hicieron estremecer de solo pensarlo. Y ahora no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de dejar de pensar en eso. Yuuri gruño, rogando que su creciente erección se fuera mientras el agua caliente quemaba su piel.

Víctor en el baño principal no estaba mejor.

El peso de Yuuri en su regazo, sus pechos desnudos presionados juntos fue la sensación más preciosa. Oír los sonidos que Yuuri hacía en su oído, sentir sus dedos enterrarse en sus hombros hicieron latir su corazón fuera de pecho y Víctor se podía sentir a si mismo enamorarse otra vez. Yuuri había admitido que no le gustaba su cuerpo, aun así, Víctor no podía encontrar ni una falla. El cuerpo de Yuuri era hermoso, y Víctor anhelaba tocarlo otra vez. no tenía idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir a la clase.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Te vez tierno.” Dijo Víctor cuando Yuuri bajo las escaleras en una blusa, complementada con pines esmaltados. Camino hacia adelante, tirándolo de la cintura para darle un casto beso.

“Gracias.” Yuuri sonrió agradecido. “Tu te vez apuesto.” Río suavemente antes de separarse del abrazo de Víctor para ponerse sus zapatos.

“Lo sé.” Reflexiono Víctor con una sonrisa engreída. “¿Listo para irnos?” Yuuri tomo su bolso del ultimo escalón.

“Si.”

Yuuri no tenía idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir el día. Especialmente desde que mitad de la clase estaba deseando a alguien con quien Yuuri había dormido _desnudo_. No solo eso, pero Yuuri probablemente pasaría la mitad de la clase mirando el trasero de Víctor. El turgente y firme trasero que Yuuri anhelaba tener en sus manos.

Y también la polla de Víctor, le hacía agua la boca a Yuuri. Era gruesa y larga y c–

“¿En qué estás pensando?” pregunto Víctor después de unos silenciosos momentos en el auto. Miro por la esquina de su ojo como Yuuri se sorprendía, el color comenzando a inundar sus mejillas. “¿Yuuriii?” Víctor lo llamo otra vez, y una pequeña sonrisa cruzo sus labios.

“Nada.” Murmuro Yuuri, acomodándose en su asiento. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Víctor descanso su mano en el muslo de Yuuri, apretándolo gentilmente.

“¿Estás seguro?” el tono de Víctor tenía un tinte juguetón, uno que hizo que el sonroso de Yuuri subiera más rápido a sus mejillas. “¿Estabas pensando algo sucio, Yuuri?” pregunto provocadoramente.

“Absolutamente no.” Yuuri protesto con un puchero, su rostro ahora de un rojo feroz.

Víctor río amorosamente, su pulgar acariciando ausentemente el muslo de Yuuri, la sensación calentando la pierna de Yuuri.

“Así que. ¿la cena va por mi cuenta esta noche?” pregunto Víctor.

“Por supuesto. Me lo prometiste.” Reflexiono Yuuri mientras la mano de Víctor acariciaba su muslo.

“Está bien, está bien.” Víctor río. “Parare en el supermercado en el camino de regreso a casa.” Dijo Víctor. “¿Hoy vas a casa alrededor de las doce?”

“Tal vez, depende de cuánto de mi tesis tenga hecha. Ahora estoy en lo último y… es un poco más difícil de lo que fue el resto.” Yuuri suspiro para sí mismo.

“¿Si terminas temprano puedes pasar por buscar algunos muslos de pollo, por favor?” pidió Víctor. “Pero solo si tienes tiempo, si estas ocupado envíame un mensaje.” Víctor estaciono el auto en su espacio para estacionar usual. “¿Así que te veo en un momento?”

“Si, te mandare un mensaje si consigo pasar a buscar el pollo.” Dijo Yuuri. “Te veo en un momento.” Inclinándose hacia adelante, para capturar los labios de Víctor en un dulce beso.

“Adiós.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Termine las pruebas para su examen final.” Dijo Víctor mientras se levantaba de su escritorio. “Y puedo decirles que, si no lo hicieron bien en los exámenes de prueba, deberían ponerse a estudiar ahora.” La voz de Víctor era firme, de advertencia, y Yuuri podía sentir el calor acumularse en su estómago ante el tono… _dominante_ de Víctor.

“El examen es de trecie–” _“Por favor no mires…”_ Víctor casi tropieza con sus palabras ante la imagen del cuerpo de Yuuri debajo de él, un hermoso sonrojo subiendo por su pecho hacia su rostro, ojos mirándolo con lujuria iluminándolos. “Ejem, un puntaje de trecientos puntos, y tomara cerca de tres horas.” Los ojos de Víctor se encontraron con los de Yuuri, unas piscinas avellanas se aguaron mientras Yuuri prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras. Víctor trago pesadamente mientras se imaginaba el cuerpo de Yuuri sentado sobre su regazo, sus pechos presionados juntos mientras Yuuri gemía en su cuello. Tomo toda la fuerza de voluntad de Víctor no tomarlo por completo.

“Por favor vengan a clases a tiempo. Si llegan tarde solo tendrán menos tiempo y lo harán más difícil para ustedes mismos. Así que esta es su advertencia – vengan a clase a tiempo.” Yuuri estaba babeando ante el tono severo de Víctor (y ante el resto de su cuerpo, para ser completamente honesto) mientras se quedaba de pie frente a la pantalla, observando el dobladillo de la camisa estaba cuidadosamente acomodado dentro de sus pantalones (donde Yuuri sabía que un cierto… _activo_ el cual le gustaba mucho residía), y sus mangas enrolladas hasta sus codos.

“Veintiuno de junio, por favor hagan el esfuerzo de realmente venir al examen.” Víctor suspiro pesadamente. “La fecha de entrega de su tesis se está acercando, esta solo a unas pocas semanas a mediados de julio. Si no han venido a mi aun y necesitan ayuda, mis horas de oficinas son desde medio día a la una de la tarde hoy día, y desde la una a las tres de la tarde los miércoles. No tienen que venir, pero solo diré que pueden hacerlo.” Víctor se giró hacia la pantalla en el frente del salón.

“Cuando corregí los exámenes de prueba noté una severa falta de conocimiento en psicología forense lo cual me sorprendió un poco. Normalmente es el tema que las personas más disfrutan, pero claramente… ustedes no muchachos.” Reflexiono Víctor. “Así que eso es lo que vamos a estar repasando hoy día.” Víctor cambio las diapositivas. “En grupos, repasen que es lo que recuerdan hasta ahora.” Miro hacia Yuuri, quien parecía estar falto de grupo, como era usual. Con una sonrisa amorosa, se acercó. “Hola, tu.”

“Hey.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente, sus mejillas pintadas con un suave color rosado mientras el hermoso trasero de Víctor, envuelto en un pantalón de traje de lana se apoyaba en la banca junto a él.

“Así que. Háblame sobre psicología forense.” Yuuri le dio una mirada pensativa.

“Eysenck teorizo que la personalidad forma gran parte de la criminalidad.”

“¿Cómo?”

“Él desarrollo un inventario de personalidad el cual calcula que dimensiones eran las más prominentes en la personalidad de cada uno.” Explico Yuuri, mirando hacia Víctor buscando alguna forma de confirmación.

“Bien.” Las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaron por el elogio, una sonrisa suave cubría su rostro la cual no se escapó a los ojos de Víctor. era tierno, pensó Víctor, lo débil que era el punto que Yuuri tenía por los elogios. “¿Algo más?”

“Freud sugirió que el comportamiento criminal tiene que ver con un superego subdesarrollado o débil. Por lo tanto, ellos podrían haber crecido sin un padre del mismo sexo para poder identificarse, o su padre del mismo sexo también era un criminal.” Yuuri miro un destello de una sonrisa orgullosa que cruzo por el rostro de Víctor.

“¿Has estudiado recientemente estas cosas?” Yuuri sacudió la cabeza.

“Aun no estoy allí.” Dijo Yuuri. “Aunque, creo que podría ser mi siguiente tema.”

“Lo harás bien.” Víctor lo tranquilizo. “Sé que lo harás.”

“Eso espero.” Yuuri suspiro. “No sé qué voy a hacer si no me graduó.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente. “Terminare sin dinero, sin trabajo, y sin casa o algo.” Murmuro con frustración, y Víctor pudo decir que esas eran las preocupaciones genuinas de Yuuri.

“¿Sin trabajo? Si. ¿Sin dinero? Tal vez. pero nunca vas a ser un sin techo.” Prometió Víctor, y cuando Yuuri lo miro, pudo ver el brillo de promesa genuina mirando hacia sus ojos. Yuuri sonrió suavemente, el rosado aun cubriendo sus mejillas. Los ojos de Víctor mantuvieron su mirada por unos cortos segundos antes de apartarla.

“Bien. ¿Qué recordamos?”

 Yuuri paso el resto de la clase embelesado. Las caderas de Víctor de meneaban de lado a lado tan levemente mientras subía los escalones, y Yuuri no pudo evitar mirar su trasero. Él tuvo sus manos en ese trasero y tan solo el pensamiento hacían a su corazón acelerarse. El hermoso cuerpo de Víctor había sido tocado por _él_ , de entre todas las personas – imaginen si alguien más en el salón supiera que Yuuri era el único que tenía a Víctor totalmente cautivado.

Víctor noto la mirada embelesada de Yuuri, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta el _por_ _qué_ Yuuri estaba tan embelesado, especialmente cuando sus ojos captaron a Yuuri mirando su… bueno, _mirando_. Él tenia este suave sonrojo en su rostro, el único que tenía cuando Víctor se acercaba a él, o decía algo incluso medianamente sugestivo. Víctor no pudo evitarlo, pero se preguntaba que era en lo que Yuuri estaba pensando. También se preguntaba solo hace cuanto–cuantos meses Yuuri lo estuvo mirando de esa manera. Quizás lo preguntaría.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Vienes a mi oficina antes de ir a casa?” pregunto Víctor mientras la clase se apresuraba hacia la puerta, dejando a Yuuri y a Víctor atrás.

“Por supuesto.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente. “De todas maneras, necesito un beso de despedida antes de ir a casa.” Reflexiono en voz baja cuando Víctor le dio una suave sonrisa. “Te veo más tarde, Profesor.” Yuuri tomo su bolso, lanzando una sonrisa coqueta en la dirección de Víctor mientras se levantaba y se marchaba.

Víctor sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras veía a Yuuri dejar el salón. Con una sonrisa divertida, tomo su chaqueta de traje Alexander McQueen y su maletín Louis Vuitton del escritorio e hizo su camino hacia su oficina.

Yuuri camino decididamente hacia la biblioteca, un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Coquetear solo salía fácil con Víctor, o eso es lo que Yuuri había descubierto recientemente. Su corazón acelerado mientras llegaba a la biblioteca, tomando una respiración profunda para calmarse a sí mismo antes de entrar.

De su bolso Yuuri saco su computadora, algunos lápices, y algunas tarjetas de memoria vacías. Yuuri a menudo encontraba más fácil trabajar con tarjetas de memoria – eran cortas y concisas, y no tenía que gastar la mitad de su tiempo decodificando basura y más basura de inglés. Aun había cosas que no entendía bien, sin embargo, esas cosas eran en mayor parte porque su ingles le había fallado. Con un suspiro cansado, saco sus notas de la conferencia en su computadora, conecto sus audífonos y comenzó.

Víctor se había acomodado en su oficina, sacando un paquete de exámenes de prueba de su segundo año. Con un suspiro, deshizo el botón superior y enrollo sus mangas. Deslizando sus lentes de lectura en su rostro, tomo un lápiz y acerco el esquema de puntaje. Corrigió la primera pregunta de cada prueba y honestamente, algunas de estas respuestas eran ridículas. También solo era la primera pregunta. ¿Alguien siquiera había estudiado? Con un bufido, comenzó a revisar la segunda pregunta, esperando mejores resultados.

Ya era cerca de mediodía cuando Yuuri termino con la primera parte de la revisión. Mirando su reloj, empaco su computadora y archivo sus tarjetas de memoria. Colgando su bolso en su hombro, hizo su camino desde la biblioteca a la oficina de Víctor.

Toc, toc

“Adelante.” Dijo Víctor con un pequeño suspiro mientras giraba su atención hacia la puerta. Saco sus lentes de su rostro, dejándolos de lado con una sonrisa mientras Yuuri entraba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Yuuri camino hacia el escritorio de Víctor, y Víctor se levantó, caminando alrededor del escritorio hacia donde estaba Yuuri de pie. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri, apretándolo gentilmente. “Hey, tu.”

“Hey.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente. “Me estoy yendo a casa en un momento, ¿solo son muslos de pollo lo que quieres?” pregunto Yuuri mientras Víctor picaba su nariz.

“Si por favor, cariño.” Dijo Víctor. “Haré un esfuerzo de cocinar más seguido para ti, si te gusta.” Prometió con una sonrisa.

“Me gusta eso.” Yuuri sonrió amorosamente. “¿Así que te veo más tarde?” Víctor tomo su barbilla, juntando sus labios. Yuuri soltó un leve gemido mientras la lengua de Víctor se deslizaba por su labio inferior–

En ese momento, hubo un golpe en la puerta, y Yuuri se tensó visiblemente, congelándose. La manilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse, pero Yuuri aún seguía congelado. El cerebro de Víctor se detuvo – ellos estaban a punto de ser atrapados.

“¡Un momento!” se apresuró a decir Víctor. “Estoy con un estudiante en este momento.” El corazón de Yuuri latía acelerado en sus oídos, su cuerpo temblaba.

“Oh, ok.” Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro de alivio tembloroso.

“Te veré cuando llegue a casa.” Víctor presiono un casto beso en sus labios. Yuuri asintió, alejándose sin ni una palabra mientras se giraba y se apresuraba hacia la puerta, su corazón aun acelerado. Abrió la puerta para ver a una mujer en la puerta, sosteniendo un paquete de pruebas. La saludo con un asentimiento, antes de alejarse rápidamente.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor podría haber jurado que su vida paso frente a sus ojos.

 

Para: Yuuri 💖

Creo que realmente tenemos que hablar sobre esto cuando llegue a casa… no quiero que nada malo te pase.

 

Víctor suspiro pesadamente, dejando su teléfono mientras esperaba ansioso por una respuesta de Yuuri. Ellos literalmente habían estado a un pelo de ser atrapados, y en ese medio segundo, todo en lo que Víctor pudo pensar fue en _Yuuri_. Él fácilmente podría haber perjudicado todo el futuro de Yuuri.

 

De: Yuuri 💖

Ok

 

Para: Yuuri 💖

Te amo ❣

 

De: Yuuri 💖

También te amo 💕

 

Víctor dejo salir un resoplido suave de alivio. Pero, aun así, no podía ni siquiera comenzar a imaginarse como Yuuri se estaba sintiendo o que estaba pensando. Estaba tan callado cuando se fue, y se fue tan apresurado eso era preocupante.

 

Para: Yuuri 💖

Estas bien?

 

De: Yuuri 💖

Estoy bien

 

Víctor suspiro. Ese era el código para “ _no realmente, pero te diré que estoy bien para que así no te preocupes mucho_ ,” pero lo que Yuuri no sabía es que eso hacía que Víctor se preocupe _más_.

 

Para: Yuuri 💖

Me haces preocupar más cuando dices eso

 

De: Yuuri 💖

Lo siento

 

Para: Yuuri 💖

No tienes que sentirlo. Hablaremos sobre eso cuando llegue a casa.

 

De: Yuuri 💖

Ok

 

Para la hora en la que Víctor había desarrollado lo que había pasado en su cabeza, ya era tiempo para su próxima clase. Con un suspiro de frustración, tomo sus cosas y salió de su oficina.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri se estaba comenzando a sentir enfermo. Un montón de ansiedad estaba creciendo en su estómago, carcomiéndole el interior mientras caminaba. Suspiro pesadamente, releyendo sus mensajes con Víctor una y otra vez.

“ _Me haces preocupar más cuando dices eso_ ” a Yuuri no le gustaba hacer preocupar a Víctor, pero al mismo tiempo, a Víctor le preocupaba lo suficiente para preocuparse, y ese era un sentimiento agradable. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Yuuri por unos cuantos segundos antes de que se volviera a desvanecer.

Yuuri no sabía realmente como sentirse. Víctor dijo que tenían que hablar sobre eso, pero ¿qué es lo que iba a decir? Tal vez lo que paso fue una llamada de atención para Víctor. tal vez Víctor se había dado cuenta de que involucrarse con un estudiante no le traería nada más que problemas. Pero Yuuri amaba demasiado a Víctor. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginarse que iba a hacer si Víctor quería romper con él.

Yuuri podía sentir las lágrimas acumularse en su rostro mientras caminaba a través de la puerta. Makkachin lo saludo en la puerta, escarbando en sus piernas. Yuuri se arrodillo con una sonrisa suave, rascándola y dándole una caricia. Yuuri se volvió a levantar, quitándose los zapatos y dejando su bolso. Con un suspiro cansado, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, Makkachin siguiendo sus pasos.

Se acostó en su cama, Makkachin subiendo detrás de él. Las sabanas se sentían frías – realmente no había dormido aquí reciente. Se giró hacia un lado, el poso de ansiedad en su estómago solo creciendo mientras esperaba nerviosamente a que Víctor regresara.

Habían lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba. Makkachin sentada frente a él, su pata de enfrente escarbándole con un suave lloriqueo. Incapaz de hacer mucho más que preocuparse, Yuuri opto por sus amigos.

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Casi somos atrapados hoy día

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Y ahora no sé qué hacer

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Víctor dijo que necesitamos hablar sobre eso cuando llegue a casa, pero estoy asustado de que es exactamente “eso”

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Pero no va a estar en casa por otro par de horas así que todo lo que puedo hacer es sentarme y preocuparme

 

De: Charlie

Estoy seguro de que todo va a estar bien. Víctor parece ser que realmente te ama, así que estoy seguro de que vas a estar bien

 

De: Peach

Supongo que el uso de “necesitamos hablar sobre eso” no fue la mejor elección de palabras

 

De: Peach

Que paso exactamente?

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Pare en su oficina para decirle adiós antes de venir a casa

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Y mientras nos estábamos besando alguien toco a la puerta y la pudo haber abierto si Víctor no hubiese dicho nada

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Estuvimos tan cerca de ser atrapados

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

No puedo evitarlo, pero me pregunto si Víctor se dio cuenta que estar conmigo solo lo lastimaría

 

De: Charlie

Eso no es verdad. Esto no es tu culpa, Yuuri

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Si pierde su trabajo lo será

 

De: Peach

Cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que regrese a casa?

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Como tres horas, tal vez

 

De: Charlie

Encuentra algo para ocuparte por ahora. De otra manera te volverás loco solo por quedarte sentado preocupándote

 

Yuuri suspiro. Él tenía razón – solo gastaría su tiempo preocupándose. Con un suave resoplido, salió de la cama. Makkachin lo miraba, saltando fuera de la cama. Yuuri se sentó en la silla al lado de la ventana y tomo su cello, sosteniéndolo entremedio de sus piernas.

Del estante detrás de él, tomo un libro.

El arco de Yuuri acariciaba las cuerdas del cello, sonidos armoniosos llenando el aire. No lo pudo evitar, pero se sentía intranquilo y al borde, sus dedos fríos y temblando ligeramente mientras tocaba.

 _“Creo que realmente tenemos que hablar sobre esto cuando llegue a casa…”_ esas palabras resonaban en los oídos de Yuuri – las podía en la voz de Víctor y eso hacía sentir a Yuuri enfermo del estómago. Ningunas palabras más encendían mayor ansiedad en el que “Necesitamos hablar”, especialmente cuando tenía que esperar horas para dicha conversación. Podía sentir su sangre corriendo fría mientras pensaba sobre eso.

\------------------------------------------------

Víctor sabía que Yuuri no estaba teniendo un buen día cuando abrió la puerta de enfrente y lentas y solemnes cuerdas llevaban el aire. Un suspiro silencioso, cerró la puerta silenciosamente, quitándose los zapatos. Lentamente se encamino a la habitación de Yuuri, girando gentilmente la manilla. Yuuri parecía no haberlo notado, mientras las cuerdas continuaban sonando. Abrió completamente la puerta, quedándose de pie en la entrada hasta que eventualmente, unos ojos avellanas salieron de su trance.

“Oh. bienvenido a casa.” Yuuri le dio una pequeña sonrisa la cual se desvaneció rápidamente. Makkachin se levantó para saludar a su dueño, quien se arrodillo para darle un abrazo y un beso antes de volver a levantarse. Makkachin trato hacia afuera de la habitación y bajo las escaleras.

“¿Podemos hablar?” pregunto Víctor, entrando a la habitación. el rostro de Yuuri cayo mientras reacomodaba su cello y dejaba su arco abajo.

“¿Estar rompiendo conmigo?” la voz de Yuuri pregunto con un suave suspiro, y los ojos de Víctor se abrieron, su rostro se llenó de confusión y… _dolía_ que Yuuri siquiera pensara eso.

“¿Qué? ¡no! ¡No, por supuesto que no!” Víctor pudo ver la forma en la que el cuerpo de Yuuri se relajó visiblemente, la tensión dejando su cuerpo. “Yo solo…” Víctor suspiro, moviéndose para sentarse en el borde de la cama, al lado opuesto de donde Yuuri estaba sentado en la silla. “Casi somos atrapado. Besándonos. En mi oficina.” Yuuri asintió rígidamente. “Y me hizo darme cuenta…” Yuuri se sintió a si mismo erizarse – _y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que no debería estar contigo_ – toda clase de pensamientos desgarradores corrieron a través de la mente de Yuuri, incluso aunque Víctor le había reasegurado a Yuuri de que no iba a romper con él. “Cualquiera podría entrar a mi oficina en cualquier momento.” Dijo Víctor. “Creo que ya no deberías ir a mi oficina después de clases.”

Yuuri estaba sin palabras. Aunque incluso aun vería a Víctor en casa, para Yuuri sonaba más como… que Víctor no _quería_ verlo. 

“¿No quieres verme?” la voz de Yuuri era baja, conteniendo la respiración mientras anticipaba una respuesta insatisfactoria.

“Yuuri,” Víctor suspiro suavemente. “Te prometo, que no es eso para nada.” La sonrisa de Víctor era paciente, genuina mientras se estiraba para alcanzar la mano de Yuuri, dándole un apretón. “Solo no quiero que nosotros, _tu_ , seamos atrapados.” Honestamente, Yuuri inconscientemente sabía que no era que Víctor no quisiera verlo. Pero, solo tener la confirmación era agradable. Yuuri sonrió tiernamente.

“Lo entiendo.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente. “Es solo… es agradable tener abrazos y besos a lo largo del día.” Murmuro Yuuri.

“Te daré el doble cuando llegue a casa.” Prometió Víctor.

“¿Puedo tener uno ahora?” Yuuri pregunto con una sonrisa esperanzada.

“Ven aquí.” Dijo Víctor con una amplia sonrisa, abriendo sus brazos. El rostro de Yuuri fue de esperanzado a lleno de dicha mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Víctor, una rodilla descansaba en el borde de la cama entre las piernas de Víctor mientras los brazos de Víctor se envolvían en su cintura. Inclinándose, Víctor lo beso dulcemente. “Te amo.” Murmuro entre besos mientras los dedos de Yuuri jugaban gentilmente con los cabellos de la nuca de Víctor.

“También te amo.” Dijo Yuuri suavemente mientras sonreía contra los labios de Víctor antes de alejarse, su frente gentilmente chocando contra la de Víctor. “Esto es agradable.” Reflexiono Yuuri con una sonrisa suave mientras la cabeza de Víctor caía en el hombro de Yuuri, rozando suavemente el espacio entre su cuello y hombro. Los labios de Víctor comenzaron a dejar besos hacia arriba desde su cuello a su mandíbula, y de regreso a sus labios.

“¡Víctor!” exclamo Yuuri con un puchero mientras las manos de Víctor tomaban la parte trasera de los muslos de Yuuri, subiéndolo a su regazo.

“¿Si?” pregunto Víctor con una sonrisa engreída, pero Yuuri solo lo fulmino con la mirada. Las manos de Víctor se movían hacia arriba y abajo por la cintura de Yuuri mientras se besaban, subiendo su camisa y tocando la piel suave. Yuuri soltó un pequeño gemido contra los labios de Víctor mientras sus manos acariciaban su estómago y alrededor de su cintura, arriba y abajo por su espalda.

“¿Puedo quitar esto?” pregunto Víctor contra los labios de Yuuri, sus manos habiendo trabajado por el pecho de Yuuri mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban los botones de su camisa. Yuuri podía sentir su erección creciendo, la sangre viajando hacia el sur mientras contenía un gemido.

“Si.” Yuuri suspiro suavemente, su corazón acelerado mientras Víctor deshacía el primer botón. Víctor deslizo la camisa fuera de los hombros de Yuuri y hacia abajo por sus delgados brazos, tirándola a un lado.

“¿Estas bien?”

“Mejor que nunca.” Yuuri respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se sentía _tan_ , _tan_ expuesto en frente de Víctor, y al principio él quería cerrar sus piernas cubrirse. Pero con Víctor, por alguna razón… solo se sentía correcto. No podía ni siquiera pensar demasiado en como se ve su cuerpo, o sobre como odiaba algunas partes de su cuerpo porque cuando Víctor lo mirada con ojos tan llenos de adoración, Yuuri _sabe_ que Víctor realmente piensa que él es hermoso.

Víctor le dio una sonrisa coqueta mientras sus manos se movían a los botones de su propia camisa. Yuuri casi estaba babeando mientras cada botón deshecho revelaba un poco más del tonificado cuerpo de Víctor. Yuuri estiro su mano, su palma plana es el pecho de Víctor mientras Víctor deshacía los últimos dos botones. Sus manos moviéndose hacia arriba para descansar en los hombros de Víctor, y gentilmente empujar la camisa afuera.

El rostro de Yuuri estaba quemando, su corazón acelerado mientras las manos de Víctor apretaban su cintura y caderas antes de rápidamente deshacer el botón de sus pantalones. Sus manos bajando los pantalones, así como también sus interiores, a medio bajar en sus muslos. “Arriba.” Dijo Víctor, su tono suave pero aun así firme mientras Yuuri se levantaba, un sonrojo subiendo desde su pecho mientras tiraba sus pantalones a un lado. Víctor tomo sus caderas desnudas, tirándolo de regreso a su regazo.

“Víctor…” Yuuri gimió en voz baja, ahora desnudo en el regazo de Víctor. sus temblorosas manos trazaban las cervicales y contornos del cuerpo de Víctor, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando su ombligo y bajando por el rastro de cabello suave que bajaba hacia sus pantalones. Su corazón latía en sus oídos, Yuuri deshizo el broche de los pantalones del traje de Víctor, bajando el cierre para revelar un bulto grueso, húmedo en la punta.

“Yuuri…” Víctor dejo salir un pesado jadeo mientras las caderas de Yuuri se retorcían, sus miembros rosándose mientras las caderas de Yuuri se movían. Las yemas de los dedos de Víctor trazaban las hendiduras de la espina de Yuuri, acariciando cada una mientras sus manos bajaban por la espalda de Yuuri. “¿Tienes lubricante aquí?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza. Víctor giro la espalda de Yuuri hacia el colchón y se levantó. “Dame un segundo.” Yuuri miro a Víctor, medio desnudo, salir de la habitación, con los pantalones medio caídos en sus caderas mientras se paseaba por el corredor.

Víctor estaba volviendo por el corredor. Pero Yuuri no podía esperar esos pocos segundos para que Víctor regresara. Se levantó de la cama, apresurándose para encontrar a Víctor en el corredor, donde lo tiro del cuello para besarlo.

“Mmph… Yuuri…” Víctor gimió contra sus labios, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura. “Impaciente, ¿no es así?” murmuro entremedio de los besos.

“Cállate.” Yuuri hizo un puchero, provocando una risa suave en Víctor. De pronto, Yuuri fue levantado del suelo, sus piernas instintivamente envolviéndose alrededor de la cintura de Víctor mientras gritaba. “¡Ahh! ¡Víctor!” exclamo antes de reír amorosamente mientras Víctor lo llevaba de regreso por el corredor. El corazón de Yuuri estaba corriendo a un millón de millas por hora mientras un sonrojo subía desde su pecho hacia su rostro, expandiéndose hasta la punta de sus orejas. No lo pudo evitar, pero admiro los brazos de Víctor– _otra vez_ , mientras lo cargaban.

“Eres muy ligero.” Remarco Víctor suavemente mientras acostaba a Yuuri en la cama con un _golpe_ suave. Víctor se arrodillo entremedio de las piernas de Yuuri, tomando sus muslos para tirarlo hacia abajo en su cama, sus muslos ahora abiertos sobre el regazo de Víctor. Se inclinó, sus labios acariciando la oreja de Yuuri y sus dedos apenas mordiendo el lóbulo mientras las manos de Yuuri se aferraban a su espalda, sus uñas clavándose. Los labios de Víctor se movieron de su oreja y bajaron hacia su mandíbula, presionando suaves besos de mariposa mientras hacia su camino hacia el cuello de Yuuri.

Las manos de Yuuri se enredaron en el cabello de Víctor, sus dedos acariciando los mechones suaves mientras el rastro de besos de Víctor bajaba hacia su pecho, sus labios rosando gentilmente con cada beso. Yuuri dejo salir un gemido bajo mientras los labios de Víctor alcanzaban la base de su erección, justo abajo del suave parche de cabello oscuro.

Víctor se volvió a levantar, tomando la botella de lubricante que estaba al lado de la cadera de Yuuri. El rostro de Yuuri sonrojado mientras miraba a Víctor abrir la tapa, apretando el claro liquido en sus dedos. Las piernas de Yuuri se abrieron más lejos por si solas, su brazo estirándose para tomar una almohada y apretarla contra su pecho.

Una mano descansada en el muslo interno de Yuuri, su pulgar dibujando círculos suaves, las yemas de los dedos de su otra mano rosándose gentilmente sobre su agujero. Yuuri gimió, jadeando ante el toque.

“¿Estas bien?” pregunto Víctor dulcemente mientras trabajaba un dedo adentro.

“D-De… perlas…” jadeo Yuuri, apretándose alrededor del dedo de Víctor. “Aguarda un segundo…” Yuuri respiraba pesadamente mientras su agujero palpitaba alrededor de Víctor. “¿Continua?” Víctor se retiró antes de volver a empujar hacia adentro. Después de algunos empujes, rápidamente trabajo un segundo y después un tercer dedo.

“¡Ahh!” gimió Yuuri, sus caderas sacudiéndose mientras apretaba alrededor de los dígitos de Víctor.

“¿Aun ok?” Yuuri asintió mientras Víctor trabajaba lentamente sus dedos adentro y afuera.

“¿Puedes umm…?” las caderas de Yuuri se inclinaron hacia adelante, levantándose de la cama.

“¿Aquí?” Víctor miro por una respuesta, y Yuuri mordió su labio.

“¿Solo… un poco mas arriba?” pregunto Yuuri entre pesadas respiraciones, y los dedos de Víctor se inclinaron un poco más donde Yuuri se sentía un poco más suave. “¡A-Ahh! A-ahí… ahí está bien…” Gimió Yuuri mientras Víctor le daba una sonrisa engreída, su movimiento acelerándose. “Nngh… V-Víctor…” las mejillas de Yuuri quemaban, sus muslos apretándose alrededor de la cintura de Víctor mientras su trasero apretaba los dedos de Víctor. “Yo…” el corazón de Yuuri estaba latiendo en su garganta, ruidoso en sus oídos mientras abría mas sus muslos, sus manos tomándolos desde abajo para mantenerlos abiertos. Le tomo a Víctor solo un momento darse cuenta de que era lo que Yuuri quería exactamente.

“¿Estás seguro?” Yuuri asintió, su respiración picando mientras gemía ante el repentino vacío, los dedos de Víctor retirándose. “¿Tienes emm…?” Víctor pensó por un momento. “¿Tienes algunos condones?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“Aunque no me importa,” Yuuri se apresuró a decir, “P-pero si a ti si, no tenemos que–” Víctor se inclinó hacia adelante, silenciándolo con un beso mientras la punta de la polla de Víctor rozaba el borde de Yuuri. Yuuri gimió contra los labios de Víctor, sus brazos estirándose hacia su cuello.

“Lo quiero.” Víctor sonrió suavemente. “¿Déjame saber si está bien?” susurro Víctor contra los labios de Yuuri mientras se levantaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el borde de Yuuri, rojo y húmedo y brillando por el lubricante mientras agitaba suavemente. El pulgar de Víctor se deslizo justo sobre el borde, clavándose muy ligeramente para probar la estrechez. “¿Listo?” Yuuri asintió, conteniendo su respiración. “Respira lentamente.” Instruyo Víctor mientras comenzaba a empujar.

“¡Ahh! Haa… ahh…” Yuuri mordió su labio, sus caderas sacudiéndose mientras su agujero se apretaba alrededor de la punta. Yuuri estaba jadeando pesadamente mientras Víctor se volvía a inclinar, y sus brazos se posaron instintivamente alrededor del cuello de Víctor una vez más. “Ahh…” Yuuri respiro mientras Víctor empujaba un poco más.

“¿Necesitas parar un segundo?” pregunto Víctor mientras se sentaba, tirando a Yuuri con él, su peso sostenido por sus muslos. “¿Esto está mejor para ti?” pregunto Víctor. “Puedes ir a tu propio ritmo.” Yuuri asintió.

Esta nueva posición tenia a Yuuri ardiendo por la vergüenza. No pudo evitar la repentina conciencia de sí mismo que sintió mientras ocultaba su rostro de Víctor, mordiendo su labio mientras trataba de ocultar sus gemidos. Sus caderas detuvieron sus movimientos mientras trataba de deshacerse de su autoconciencia, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo a exponerse completamente a Víctor.

“Mírame, Yuuri.” Víctor susurro tranquilizadoramente, pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza. “No hay nada por lo que sentirse avergonzado.” La mano de Víctor acariciaba la espalda de Yuuri, las yemas de sus dedos solo rosando las protuberancias de su espina. Yuuri eventualmente consiguió levantar su cabeza del hombro de Víctor para mostrar su rostro, sonrojado y levemente húmedo con sudor. “Te ves encantador.” Lo elogio Víctor con una sonrisa genuina mientras empujaba un poco sus caderas.

“¡Hnng–!” las caderas de Yuuri se sacudieron sorprendidas por el movimiento, sus manos se levantaron para cubrir su boca.

“Antes era tan vocal. ¿Qué paso?” reflexiono Víctor suavemente.

“E-esto es diferente…” murmuro Yuuri, sus ojos ni siquiera se atrevían a mirar a Víctor.

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque… solo lo es.”

“Tu solo eres tan divino como antes.” Víctor prometió amorosamente. “Mírame, Yuuri.” Yuuri le dio una mirada a Víctor, y cundo vio la suave y tranquilizadora sonrisa en el rostro de Víctor, supo que Víctor creía en cada palabra. Víctor dio otro giro de sus caderas, esperando alentar a Yuuri.

“¡Mmh!” las manos se volvieron a elevar hacia su boca.

“No hagas eso, Yuuri.” Víctor gentilmente alejo las manos de Yuuri de su boca. “Me gusta escucharte.” Finalmente, Yuuri reunió un poco más de coraje. Sus muslos quemaban mientras luchaba para mantener su peso completo, empujándose más hacia abajo en Víctor con otro gemido y un jadeo de ligero dolor.

“¿Estas bien?”

“Estoy bien.” Yuuri jadeaba mientras dejaba que la gravedad lo tirara hacia abajo. “Dios… tu eres… g-grande…” murmuro Yuuri dentro del cuello de Víctor, su cuerpo caliente y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

“Gracias.” Víctor río divertido. “Ojalá te satisfaga.”

“Ahora no es la hora para hacerme reír.” Yuuri hizo un puchero mientras la risa de Víctor resonaba contra su pecho.

“Lo siente, lo siento.” Víctor reía suavemente, sus manos acariciando los costados de Yuuri antes de volver a posarse en sus caderas. “¿Estas bien?” pregunto mientras Yuuri se tensaba, sus muslos quemando mientras sostenían su peso. Las manos de Víctor acariciaron los muslos de Yuuri, dándoles un apretón tranquilizador.

“Si…” Yuuri respondió sin aliento. No hubo mucha resistencia mientras Yuuri se trabajaba así mismo hacia abajo en la polla de Víctor, solo un poco más, junto con una sensación de ardor entumecido en su borde tembloroso. “Solo… necesito ajustarme es todo.” Levanto su cabeza del hombro de Víctor, y Víctor levanto una mano para peinar su cabello lejos de su rostro.

“Eres hermoso, sabias.” La sonrisa de Víctor estaba llena de amor mientras Yuuri se estremecía por los elogios, gimiendo mientras se dejaba caer unos centímetros más. “Te amo.” Víctor suspiro suavemente mientras las caderas de Yuuri caía, tomando dentro el resto de la longitud de Víctor.

“También te amo.” Yuuri respiraba pesadamente mientras su interior se apretaba continuamente alrededor de Víctor, apretando y aflojando a medida que se acostumbraba al estiramiento.

“¿Cómo se siente?” pregunto Víctor suavemente mientras una de sus manos se levantaba para acunar el rostro de Yuuri, su pulgar gentilmente acariciando su mejilla.

“Diferente.” Yuuri suspiro, inclinándose para besar a Víctor. “Pero me gusta mucho.” dijo con una sonrisa descarada contra los labios de Víctor mientras se besaban. El interior de Yuuri estaba apretando el miembro de Víctor, apretándose y relajándose, masajeando su polla.

“Si continúas apretándome de esa manera me voy a correr.” Murmuro Víctor contra los labios de Yuuri, sus manos apretando las caderas de Yuuri cuando comenzaron a rodar contra las suyas.

Yuuri mordió su labio, su frente tocando la de Víctor mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo, gimiendo suavemente cada vez que la polla de Víctor se rosaba sobre su punto dulce. El comenzó a tomarle un poco el paso, sus caderas haciendo círculos para encontrar el punto–

“¡Oh! ¡Ahh!”

–perfecto.

“¿Aquí?” las caderas de Víctor se removieron, la punta de su polla presionando contra la próstata de Yuuri. Yuuri contuvo un gemido de placer, sus ojos se cerraron. “Quiero oírte, Yuuri.” dijo Víctor en voz baja. Vacilantemente, los labios de Yuuri se separaron con otro hermoso gemido.

“Ahh… nngh… mmph… ahí…” gimió Yuuri mientras Víctor empujaba sus caderas, sus manos aferrándose a la cintura de Yuuri.

“Hermoso.” Víctor lo elogio mientras Yuuri gemía en su oído. “Eres tan bonito.” Víctor sonrió suavemente, besando la frente de Yuuri. Yuuri gimió ante el elogio, su cuerpo tensándose mientras se apretaba alrededor de Víctor.

“Me voy a correr…” jadeo Yuuri mientras sentía que el calor se acumulaba en su estómago, un orgasmo construyéndose.

“¿Me puedo correr dentro?” pregunto Víctor, tratando de contener un orgasmo mientras sentía a Yuuri contraerse y apretarse alrededor de él, el suave canal masajeando su erección. Yuuri asintió rápidamente contra su hombro, sus brazos apretándose alrededor de su cuello. “Córrete para mí, Yuuri.”

Y ese tono dominante, tan sensual y lleno de lujuria hizo que Yuuri cayera por el borde. “¡Ah– Ah… Ahh!” el cuerpo de Yuuri se retorció, electricidad cruzando a través de su cuerpo mientras sus piernas temblaban, derramando semen entremedio de sus cuerpos. El interior de Yuuri se removió y retorció mientras Víctor continuaba follandolo, sus manos moviéndose arriba y abajo por las caderas de Yuuri a través de un orgasmo deshuesador. “¡V-Víctor! ¡Víctor– s-sensible! ¡Víctor!” gimió Yuuri, junto con la manera en que su interior masajeaba la polla de Víctor lo tuvieron corriéndose en segundos.

“Nngh… Ahh…” Víctor gimió ruidosamente, sus caderas deteniéndose cuando sus caderas temblaron.  Algo cálido llenando el cuerpo de Yuuri mientras sentía como Víctor se corría dentro de él, pintando sus paredes de blanco con su cálida corrida.

“Bésame.” Yuuri demando débilmente. Con una sonrisa engreída, Víctor obligado, junto sus labios apasionadamente. Yuuri podía sentir la polla de Víctor sacudiéndose dentro de él, provocando que gimiera contra los labios de Víctor.

“¿Fue bueno?”  pregunto Víctor cuando se separaron.

“Perfecto.” Yuuri sonrió cansadamente. “Dios, no creo que me pueda mover.” Bufo, cerrando sus ojos y descansando su frente en el hombro de Víctor.

“Te preparare un baño cuando mis piernas comiencen a funcionar.” Víctor río amorosamente. “Y también preparare la cena.”

“Mmh…” Yuuri asintió. “Eres el mejor.” Yuuri murmuro cansadamente.

“Lo sé.” Víctor río suavemente. “Vamos, levántate. Te preparare un baño.” Víctor dejo caer a Yuuri hacia atrás en la cama y se deslizo fuera, Yuuri haciendo una mueca ante el frío vacío mientras gemía.

“Oh dios…” murmuro Yuuri, su rostro quemándose. Su interior aún se retorcía y estaba húmedo, un fluido goteando y Víctor no pudo evitar mirar. “¡Deja de mirar!” exclamo avergonzado. “¡Hngg!” la respiración de Yuuri picaba mientras cuando la punta del dedo de Víctor se hundió en su agujero, sintiendo el cálido y desordenado fluido. “¡Víctor! ¡Para!” hizo una mueca de humillación.

“Ok, ok.” Víctor sonrió amorosamente. “Te preparare un baño ahora.” Yuuri frunció el ceño mientras Víctor dejaba la habitación y se dirigía al baño. Se removió para sentarse, sus caderas doloridas y su borde ardiendo mientras silbaba de dolor antes de gemir.

El rostro de Yuuri ardió mientras la realidad lo golpeaba– _Víctor lo follo_. Y también se sintió _tan bien_. El tamaño de Víctor era perfecto – lo estiraba tan bien y alcanzaba cada punto que Yuuri _amaba_. El corazón de Yuuri corría cuando sintió su erección suave retorcerse un poco ante el pensamiento de volver a entregarse a Víctor.

Justo cuando Yuuri estaba profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos lascivos, Víctor regreso.

“El baño está corriendo.” Dijo Víctor desde la puerta. Yuuri se quejó, enterrando su rostro dentro de una almohada. “¿Puedo llevarte?” Yuuri se sorprendió, mirando a Víctor como un ciervo cegado por las luces de un auto.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”

“Es romántico.” Yuuri resoplo, rodando sus ojos mientras su expresión se suavizaba dentro de una sonrisa.

“Por supuesto.” Dijo Yuuri. Víctor sonrió amorosamente y se acercó, levantando a Yuuri de la cama. “¡Ahh!” Yuuri salto por la sorpresa con una risita mientras Víctor lo levantaba.

La risa de Yuuri era música para los oídos de Víctor mientras lo acomodaba dentro de la bañera. “No estaba seguro sobre que aceite te gustaría más, ¿espero que la esencia de fresa este bien?” pregunto Víctor mientras Yuuri se relajaba dentro del agua.

“Es perfecta.” Yuuri sonrió amorosamente.

“¿Te dejo relajarte mientras cocino la cena?” pregunto Víctor mientras Yuuri suspiraba dentro del agua, el calor relajando sus músculos.

“¿Qué hay de ti?” pregunto Yuuri mirando a Víctor hacia arriba.

“Me voy a duchar después de cenar.” Dijo Víctor. “Me quiero asegurar que la cena esté lista para ti.” Yuuri asintió. “Ten un buen baño.” Víctor se inclinó para besar la frente de Yuuri antes de tomar una bata de detrás de la puerta. Yuuri suspiro, mirando por la esquina de su ojo mientras Víctor dejaba el baño.

Se sentía bien ser capaz de tratar a Yuuri como un príncipe, pensó Víctor para sí mismo mientras cortaba los vegetales. El cuerpo de Yuuri era hermoso, y Víctor podía jurar que podía adorarlo todo el día, si solo Yuuri lo dejara. Sus muslos eran suaves al tacto, con una firmeza en ellos que significaba que Víctor no podía evitar apretarlos. Y su interior también. El interior de Yuuri era tan apretado y tan cálido, y la manera en la que se apretaba alrededor de Víctor no era nada más que absolutamente satisfactoria.

No había nada más satisfactorio que una sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri, noto Víctor. Al ver la sonrisa exhausta de Yuuri, su rostro rojo y sudado mientras su pecho se elevaba y caía con cada pesada respiración fue una bella vista, una que Víctor esperaba ver cada día. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras cortaba las ultimas zanahorias.

Las cosas para la cena estaban completamente preparadas, y Víctor tiro todo dentro de un plato de cerámica antes de ponerlo dentro del horno. Ajusto el temporizador, y volvió a subir las escaleras hacia el baño.

“La cena va a estar lista dentro de media hora.” Dijo Víctor desde el marco de la puerta.

“Gracias.” Yuuri sonrió. “¿Puedo tener un beso?” con una risa divertida, Víctor entro al baño humeante y se inclinó para besar los labios de Yuuri con una sonrisa amorosa.

“¿Te veo abajo?” Yuuri asintió. Sus mejillas rojas mientras ocultaba la mitad de su rostro bajo el agua. Víctor paso sus dedos a través de su cabello húmedo antes de irse.

Yuuri aun estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil procesando el hecho de que él y Víctor habían… _dormido_ juntos. Víctor había sido tan gentil con él, tratándolo como un vaso de cristal que se podía quebrar fácilmente. Aun podía sentir el toque ardiente de las manos de Víctor en sus caderas, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras sus cuerpos se movían al unísono. Era _desalentador_ , ahora que Yuuri lo pensó. Víctor fue su _primero_ , incluso después de haber salido con alguien más durante años. Pero la intimidad parecía salir tan naturalmente para la pareja, especialmente ahora que estaban cómodos entre ellos.

Yuuri no sabía ni siquiera si podría seguir mirando a Víctor como su profesor. Comenzó a darse cuenta de que esto realmente podría cambiar la dinámica de su relación y para ser honesto, eso hacía a Yuuri sentir un poco nervioso. ¿Cómo podría Yuuri siquiera sentarse en frente de la clase sin sentirse sonrojado o… _duro_?

Especialmente cuando Víctor estaba de pie al frente de la clase con sus antebrazos expuestos, luciendo tan elegante y guapo. No ayudaba el que cuando Víctor enseñaba, tuviese este tono firme, casi cauteloso cuando hablaba, y Yuuri encontraba que _tenía_ que prestar atención a cada palabra. Era casi hipnotizaste.

Cuando Yuuri bajo a cenar Víctor estaba de pie apoyado contra la barra de la cocina, su teléfono en su mano.

“¿Tuviste un buen baño?” pregunto Víctor mientras se acercaba a él. Yuuri asintió, dándole un casto beso. “¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Adormecido.” Yuuri hizo un puchero suave. “Mis caderas duelen un poco.”

“¿No demasiado, espero?” Yuuri negó con su cabeza. “Bueno la cena debería de estar lista en unos minutos, así que puedes esperar por eso.”

“Huele delicioso.” Yuuri inhalo el olor del pollo y el vino, su estómago de pronto sintiéndose hambriento.

“Espero que sepa tan bien como huele.” Pensó Víctor con una risa suave mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri.

“Estoy seguro que sí.” Yuuri se separó de Víctor y se acercó al gabinete de la cocina, sacando dos platos. “¿Puedes hacerme una taza de té, por favor?” pregunto Yuuri mientras arreglaba la mesa.

“Por supuesto. ¿Está bien de jazmín?”

“Perfecto.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

De: Peach

Tú y Víctor consiguieron hablar?

 

De: Peach

???

 

De: Charlie

Tal vez aun estén hablando

 

De: Chris

Han pasado horas?

 

De: Peach

Yuuri??? sigues vivo???

 

De: Chris

Parece ser que tiene una vida sexual muy activa (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

de: Charlie

Por qué siempre asumes que está teniendo sexo?

 

De: Peach

Yuuri por favor responde antes de que llame a la policía

 

Las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaron por la vergüenza mientras leía los mensajes de texto de sus amigos.

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Conseguimos hablar sobre eso

 

De: Chris

Así que estuvieron follando o hablando por horas (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Por qué eres tan chismoso?

 

De: Peach

FOLLASTE

 

Yuuri casi deja caer su teléfono mientras su rostro estallaba en llamas.

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

…

 

De: Chris

Oh dios mío Yuuri

 

De: Peach

TE DIJE QUE ESTARÍA MÁS CERCA DE TRES MESES

 

Ahora Yuuri estaba confundido.

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

???

 

De: Peach

Ambos me deben $10

 

De: Charlie

Maldita sea

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Espera están apostando sobre mi vida amorosa? Otra vez???

 

De: Peach

POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HACEMOS

 

De: Chris

ESPERA ACABAS DE ADMITIR QUE ESTABAN FOLLANDO

 

De: Peach

Espero que usaras protección (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

…

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Buenas noches chicos 😬😬🙃🙃


	29. Capitulo 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri no lo puede evitar, pero nota el comportamiento decaído de Víctor.   
> Víctor solo quiere que Yuuri no se preocupe.

Yurri noto que Víctor había estado… callado, el ultimo día o dos. Bueno, no más callado, pero menos entusiasta. Había menos comentarios, menos sonrisas, menos abrazos y besos. Tal vez solo estaba estresado u ocupado. O tal vez se estaba aburriendo de Yuuri.

“¿Estas bien?” pregunto Yuuri cuando subieron a la cama esa noche. “Pareces un poco más callado que lo usual.” Víctor le dio una sonrisa suave.

“Estoy bien, cariño.” Víctor le dio un apretón en su mano. “Solo… algo en mi mente, supongo.” Bufo, acomodándose bajo las sabanas.

“¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?” pregunto Yuuri mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo.

“No, no es gran cosa, lo prometo.” La voz de Víctor era dulce y tranquilizadora mientras besaba la nuca del cuello de Yuuri.

“Debe ser desde que has estado tan callado.” Murmuro Yuuri, sintiéndose un poco herido de que Víctor realmente no quisiera hablar con él de lo que sea que lo esté molestando. “¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablar sobre eso?” preguntó Yuuri.

“Está bien.” Murmuro Víctor dentro del cuello de Yuuri. Yuuri se sintió desanimado. “Buenas noches, cariño.” Yuuri suspiro.

“Buena noche.”

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Víctor quedarse dormido, sus brazos afirmados alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri y su nariz presionada en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Yuuri, sin embargo, yacía despierto. ¿Qué era lo que Víctor pensaba tanto? Yuuri ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había provocado esto – estaba bien hasta hace unos días y entonces ayer despertó… distraído.

Por lo que parecía, Víctor no tenía absolutamente ninguna intención de discutirlo con Yuuri. ¿Qué era, que sentía que debía ocultarlo de Yuuri? ¿Era algo que había hecho? ¿Yuuri había hecho algo para molestarlo? Tal vez había dicho algo que ofendió a Víctor. Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. Deseaba que Víctor solo _le dijera_ que estaba mal.

Yuuri no era un lector de mentes. No podía solo saber que estaba pensando Víctor y si él lo molesto. Incapaz de dormir, Yuuri salió de la cama y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, cuidadoso de no molestar a Makkachin.

A Víctor no le gustaba abrirse, no conocía nada de Víctor. y Víctor tampoco lo conocía realmente. Ni siquiera sabía el color favorito de Víctor, o que es lo que más le gustaba comer, o cualquier cosa que dos personas que salían debían de conocer acerca del otro. Ellos ahora llevaban tres meses, aun así, ellos apenas sabían algo más sobre el otro desde el día que se conocieron.

Y ahora Yuuri se volvía a sentir inseguro, justo cuando estaba saliendo de su concha con Víctor. Porque, ¿cómo alguien esperaría tener una relación fuerte y duradera con alguien si no sabes algo tan mundano como su color favorito? Yuuri estaba comenzando a sentirse como ese tímido ser que Víctor había conocido hace nueve meses. Tal vez solo lo estaba sobre-pensando, como siempre. Pero, aun así, Yuuri odiaba ese sentimiento – lo hacía sentir enfermo.

Quizás Víctor se estaba cansando de Yuuri. La sola posibilidad hacia que el corazón de Yuuri doliera. Se había entregado a Víctor, absolutamente seguro de que era el único. Pero tal vez no lo era. Tal vez él solo vio a Yuuri como… un experimento. Después de todo, Yuuri era el primer hombre con el que Víctor había salido, muchos menos tenido sexo. Sin mencionar su diferencia de edad. El corazón de Yuuri era tan ruidoso en sus oídos mientras sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, sus dientes apretándose mientras trataba de deshacerse del pensamiento.

Yuuri no podía evitar lo inseguro que se sentía, especialmente desde que Víctor de plano se había rehusado a hablar con él. Víctor aun no confiaba completamente en él, concluyo Yuuri. Por la razón que sea, Víctor no confiaba en Yuuri, y su corazón se hundió solo un poco. Para ser honesto, Yuuri no podía decir que se sorprendía. Su relación no era convencional. Es secreta, era una que muchos encontrarían inmoral. Y aunque Yuuri odiara admitirlo, estaba honestamente sorprendido de que… aun estuvieran juntos.

Yuuri amaba muchísimo a Víctor. Pero mientras más pensaba en eso, más se apretaba su garganta y su corazón se sentía más pesado. Ellos ya conocían muy poco del otro, pero así era, lo menos que Víctor podía hacer es abrirse con Yuuri, de la misma manera en la que Yuuri lo hacía con él. Yuuri entendía cuán difícil era para Víctor abrirse con él, pero ellos habían estado viviendo juntos por casi cinco meses, y habían estado juntos por los últimos tres. Yuuri no entendía por qué Víctor encontraba tan… difícil abrirse con él.

La taza de té entre sus manos se había enfriado mientras la bebía. Yuuri no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en el sofá, mirando las paredes vacías a su alrededor. No fue hasta cuando vio los leves destellos del amanecer por las aberturas de las cortinas del salón que se dio cuenta de había estado allí… por un largo rato. Yuuri miro la hora en su reloj, entrecerrando los ojos para ver la posición de las manecillas. Ya era cerca de las cinco a.m. Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. Gracias a dios era sábado.

Yuuri se recostó en el brazo del sofá. No tenía absolutamente ni una idea de que tenía preocupado a Víctor.

\----------------------------------------------------------

La cama estaba vacía, Víctor lo noto cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente. No solo eso, estaba helada. Yuuri se debía de haber ido hace un rato. Aun así, su teléfono aún estaba cargándose en la mesa de noche, y también lo hacia su IPad. Era sábado – no había manera en la que Yuuri haya despertado antes de él. Confundido, Víctor salió de la cama.

 _“Ahh, ya es ese día.”_ Víctor suspiro para sí mismo, mientras dejaba la habitación y bajaba las escaleras. Cada año había parado por un ramo de rosas, margaritas, las cuales eran más bonitas en esa época. La acomodaba y pasaba una hora hablando sobre como había estado recientemente, y como esperaba que ella también. Pero este año era un poco diferente.

Este año tenia a Yuuri. Yuuri, quien estaba lleno de dudas e inseguridades. Víctor no necesitaba añadirle eso. Yuuri ya había sido increíblemente paciente con él, y finalmente se estaba sintiendo validado y amado. Víctor no le quitaría ese sentimiento.

Cuando Víctor bajo las escaleras Yuuri estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá, apoyado en el brazo, Makkachin acurrucado a su lado. Había media taza de té, ahora frío, en la mesa de café frente a él. ¿Cuánto llevaba Yuuri allí? Víctor suspiro. Se arrodillo a un lado del brazo del sofá, su mano acariciando gentilmente la mejilla de Yuuri. Se inclinó para besar su cabeza, peinando algunos cabellos fuera de su rostro.

“Cariño, despierta.” Víctor le arrullo con una sonrisa suave, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando su mejilla. “Yuuri, te vas a quebrar el cuello durmiendo de así.” Su pulgar rosaba la mejilla de Yuuri, sonriendo adorablemente mientras picaba la otra mejilla de Yuuri, apretada contra el brazo del sofá. Eventualmente, después de un tiempo de caricias y piquetes, los ojos de Yuuri se entreabrieron.

“Víctor…” Yuuri murmuro, siseando de dolor ante su cuello rígido mientras se sentaba.

“¿Por qué estás aquí abajo tan temprano?” pregunto Víctor, tomando la mano de Yuuri. Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

“No podía dormir, supongo.” Yuuri suspiro. “¿Qué hora es?”

“Solo pasado las siete. ¿Quieres desayunar?” Víctor se levantó. Yuuri lo pensó por un momento. Había círculos negros bajo los ojos de Yuuri, Víctor lo noto. Se veía muy, muy cansado.

“No, no tengo hambre.”

“¿A qué hora te dormiste?” Yuuri solo se encogió de hombros. “Deberías ir arriba a la cama.” Víctor beso su frente. “Te despertare para el almuerzo.” Yuuri se levantó del sofá. No había dicho ni una sola palabra, solo subió las escaleras. Víctor suspiro. ¿Qué podría haber mantenido a Yuuri despierto?

Yuuri volvió a su propia habitación, y se metió bajo las sabanas. Con un suave suspiro, se acomodó y trato de cerrar sus ojos.

Pero no pudo volver a dormir. Sus ojos solo se volvían a abrir cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo. _Algo_ lo mantenía despierto – _Víctor_ lo mantenía despierto.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más notaba las roturas y grietas en su relación, y eso hacia doler el corazón de Yuuri. no podía evitarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que cada vez que Víctor no hablaba con él, o decía algo críptico, la mente de Yuuri siempre se imaginaba los peores escenarios. Y eso pasaba demasiado.

Yuuri no sabía si era su culpa por ser tan sensible. Por ser tan ansioso, por ser temeroso. ¿Qué tal si era por ser como era lo que hacía que Víctor encontrara tan difícil hablar con él? ellos siempre tenían este problema. Este problema donde se sentía como Víctor no sentía que quisiera hablar con Yuuri, y resultaba en que Yuuri decidía darle espacio a Víctor, esperando que eventualmente, Víctor hablara con él. Y eventualmente, ellos se ignorarían sin razón. Pero Yuuri no podía evitarlo. Cuando Víctor se guardaba todo solo se sentía como si Víctor no quería hablar con él. Así que Yuuri solo mantenía su boca cerrada. Solo no decía nada, y tal vez Víctor hablaría con él.

Parecía un tema sin importancia, el cual Víctor no quería realmente hablar sobre lo que pasaba en su mente, pero no era sin importancia para Yuuri. Eso hacía sentir a Yuuri nervioso. Lo hacía sentir como si no fuese de confianza por alguna razón. Lo hacía sentir insignificante. Tal vez era ridículo sentirse de esa manera.

Le tomo una hora a Yuuri volver a dormirse. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor subió las escaleras después de haber tomado desayuno y haber sacado a Makkachin fuera al jardín por un rato. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, esperaba ver a Yuuri durmiendo profundamente en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Pero Yuuri no estaba por ningún lado. Su teléfono, sin embargo, estaba conectado en su lado de la cama, y también lo estaba su Tablet. Yuuri debía de haber vuelto a su habitación.

Eso decayó un poco el humor de Víctor, el que Yuuri se haya ido a su propia habitación. con un suspiro suave, Víctor dejo la habitación y avanzo por el corredor. La puerta del cuarto de Yuuri estaba levemente abierta, solo una pequeña rendija. Víctor lentamente empujo la puerta para ver a Yuuri acurrucado en el lado más alejado de la cama, su espalda girada hacia la puerta.

Víctor suspiro, entrando a la habitación. se sentó en el borde de la cama, admirando la figura dormida de Yuuri. ¿Qué lo había mantenido despierto la noche pasada? Tal vez era estrés. Estrés por los exámenes, estrés por la tesis, solo… estrés.

Víctor peino algo de su cabello detrás de su oído, presionando un beso en su sien antes de levantarse. Con un leve suspiro, dejo dormir a Yuuri.

Yuuri no logro dormir por mucho, solo unas tres horas. Con un suspiro, sus ojos se entreabrieron. Solo era media hora pasado las once. Se sentó, deslizando sus lentes en su rostro. Yuuri salió de la cama, su cabeza se sentía un poco mareada, y bajo las escaleras.

“Hey.” Víctor sonrió cuando Yuuri llego abajo. “No dormiste por mucho tiempo.” Víctor suspiro. “Solo unas cuatro horas.”

“Menos.” Yuuri bufo. “Fueron más cerca de tres.” Murmuro.

“¿Estas bien?” Víctor pregunto cuando Yuuri llego y se sentó en el otro extraño del sofá, apoyándose en el brazo. Yuuri se encogió de hombros. “Casi es hora de almuerzo, te haré una ensalada de jamón Parma, si tienes hambre.” Dijo Víctor, dejando su computadora sobre la mesa de café mientras se levantaba.

“Si, por favor.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Cuál es tu color favorito?” pregunto Yuuri mientras comían su almuerzo en silencio. Víctor lo miro, un poco perdido.

“Gris. Pero también me gustan los tonos borgoña, también me gusta el negro.” Contesto Víctor. “¿Qué pasa con este interés repentino en mi color favorito?” Víctor pregunto alegremente.

“No hay razón.” Murmuro Yuuri. “¿Cuál es tu destino de vacaciones soñado?” después de unos silenciosos minutos.

“Tronzo, Noruega.” Respondió Víctor. “¿Qué pasa con este repentino interrogativo de veinte preguntas?” pregunto Víctor con una suave risa, imitando lo mismo que había dicho Yuuri una vez la cuando se conocieron.

“Nada.” Murmuro Yuuri.

“Yuuri…” Víctor le dio ese tono, ese tono de advertencia, uno que le daba a Yuuri una segunda oportunidad para responder honestamente. Yuuri dejo salir un pesado suspiro, soltando su tenedor.

“Es solo que… me di cuenta de que apenas sabemos algo el uno del otro.” Murmuro Yuuri, mirando hacia la mesa. “Nunca nos hacemos preguntas simples como color favorito o comida, sabor de helado favorito, manías… nosotros solo…” Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

“Sé que tu color favorito es el azul.” Dijo Víctor. “Puedo decirlo porque la funda de tu teléfono es azul, tu bolso es azul, y mucha de tu ropa en también azul, negra o blanca.” Observo Víctor, y Yuuri lo miro, sus ojos abiertos con asombro e inocentes. “Tu comida favorita es el Katsudon. Te lo pregunte el otro día cuando te pregunte que querías para cenar. El Katsudon de tu madre es el mejor. El cerdo en crujiente y jugoso, y la salsa está llena de sabor.” Las mejillas de Yuuri estaban sonrojadas, su expresión suave mientras escuchaba.

“También sé que te encanta robar mis camisas y ponerlas en tu pila para la lavandería. Te gusta mirarme mientras me visto— no creas que no he notado.” Víctor sonrió engreídamente mientras el rostro de Yuuri se sonrojaba. “Odias tener frio. Se eso porque siempre te robas las mantas.” Víctor río. Acariciando gentilmente la mejilla de Yuuri. “Nunca he necesitado preguntar porque haces estas pequeñas cosas que me dicen sobre ti.”  

“Te prometo, prestare atención a cada pequeña cosa que haces porque eso me hace caer cada vez un poco más enamorado de ti.” La sonrisa de Víctor era prometedora, tranquilizadora mientras acunaba la mejilla de Yuuri. Yuuri asintió. Suspirando suavemente mientras se rosaba dentro de la palma de Víctor.

“¿Qué provoco esto tan repentinamente?” pregunto Víctor.

“Es solo…” Yuuri suspiro. “Comencé a pensar que sobre cómo no conocemos mucho el uno del otro. Tu… tu nunca has hablado realmente sobre tu familia o nada como eso y… ya sabes… algunas veces la familia no es algo sobre lo que puedas preguntar.” Yuuri trago. “Tú nunca me cuentas mucho sobre ti mismo y… tampoco nunca has preguntado realmente sobre mí.” Murmuro Yuuri. “Y entonces… entonces pensé sobre como soy el primer… _hombre_ con el que has salido y… la diferencia de edad entre nosotros y yo—” Yuuri trago. “Mi mente solo comenzó a pensar que tal vez para ti yo solo soy un—” Yuuri se detuvo en sus palabras mientras su corazón se apretaba. “Un experimento.” El corazón de Víctor se rompió un poco. “Y que tal vez no te quieres abrir conmigo porque no confías en mí. O tal vez tu no… tu no me vez en tu futuro.” Víctor podía ver la lagrimas acumularse en los ojos de Yuuri mientras daba un suspiro de lastima, sus pulgares gentilmente quitándolas.

“¿Es por esto por lo que no podías dormir?” pregunto Víctor mientras acariciaba gentilmente el rostro de Yuuri. Yuuri asintió. Víctor suspiro, tirando a Yuuri para un abrazo. “Lo siento.” Víctor acaricio con su mano la espalda de Yuuri. Yuuri dejo salir un suspiro tembloroso que roso el lado del cuello de Víctor.

“Si te veo en mi futuro.” Víctor dijo suavemente. “Puede verte conmigo cada día de nuestras vidas, haciendo cosas sin importancia con el desayuno, comprando mercadería, escogiendo la decoración de nuestra casa.” Dijo Víctor mientras soltaba a Yuuri, su mano ahuecando su mejilla. “Puedo verte principalmente tomando nuestras vidas para mudarnos a otra parte. Puedo verte escogiendo el sofá perfecto para nuestra casa nueva, o escogiendo el respaldo para la cama perfecto.” Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron tan ligeramente mientras le daba una mirada a Víctor, sus largas pestañas ahora mojadas por las lágrimas.

“Puedo verte llegando a casa, a mi, cada día después del trabajo, hablando sobre tu día mientras cenamos. Puedo verte de pie junto a mí en las fotos de nuestra boda, si eso es lo que también quieres.” Yuuri no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro. “Yo te amo, Yuuri.” Víctor prometió. “Tú no eres un experimento para mí. Tu eres muchísimo más que eso.” Los pulgares de Víctor quitaron gentilmente las lágrimas de los ojos de Yuuri. “¿Eso te molesta? Nuestra diferencia de edad.” Yuuri instantáneamente negó con su cabeza.

“Tenía miedo de que te fuera a molestar.” Murmuro Yuuri en voz baja. “Y… estaba asustado de no saber lo que realmente significaba para ti. No sabiendo si… si solo estaba gastando mi tiempo esperando que esto fuese a funcionar en el futuro.” Yuuri trago, no atreviéndose a mirar a Víctor. “Y cuando no hablas conmigo, siento que estoy siendo alejado. Sentía que tal vez no querías que esto funcione.” Víctor con un suspiro se estiro para alcanzar la mano de Yuuri.

“No te lo dije porque no quería que te preocuparas.” Murmuro Víctor, apretando la mano de Yuuri.

“¿Decirme que?” Víctor suspiro, tragado un bulto de su garganta seca.

“Hoy día hace tres años… es cuando Valentina falleció.” Los ojos de Yuuri se oscurecieron, cayendo al suelo. Todo siempre se regresaba hacia ella. “Y por los últimos dos años la he ido a ver. Me sentaba allí y hablaba sobre mi día, mi semana. Le decía que esperaba que estuviera bien, y que regresaría pronto.” Yuuri no quería escuchar más. El pensó que había superado este sentimiento de celos, pero _no lo había hecho_. Podía sentirlo regresar, creciendo otra vez en su pecho.

“Y no te lo dije porque no quería que pensaras que… que aún hay alguien más antes que tú.” Explico Yuuri. “Y a pesar de que no hay nadie a quien ame más que a ti, ella aun es realmente importarte para mí.” Víctor ahueco la mejilla de Yuuri con su mano, levantando su cabeza para ver directo a esos hermosos ojos avellana. “Te prometo, quiero que esto funcione, y quiero que estés conmigo. No hay nada que quiera más.” Víctor le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ojos turquesa llenos de promesa.

“Me asusto cuando no hablas conmigo. No tienes idea lo mucho que me asusta.” La voz de Yuuri fue un silencioso suspiro mientras apretaba la mano de Víctor. “Me hace dudar sobre cómo te sientes sobre mí.” Yuuri trago, tomando una respiración temblorosa.

“Lo siento.” Víctor suspiro, una de sus manos moviéndose para ahuecar la mejilla de Yuuri. “Sé que no soy bueno para… para abrirme y hablar. Estoy tratando de arreglar eso. Sé que puedo decirte todo, supongo que es solo… algunas veces me asusto sobre lo que puedas pensar. Especialmente cuando tiene que ver… cuando tiene que ver con Valentina.” Yuuri suspiro. No podía saber cómo Víctor entendió como se sentía, porque él no lo hacía. Pero al menos podía tratar de apoyarlo.

“Puedes decirme estas cosas.” Enfatizo Yuuri con un suspiro frustrado. “¿Confías lo suficiente en mi para hablar conmigo?”

“¡Lo hago!” protesto Víctor. “Yo solo… estoy tan acostumbrado a guardarme todo para mí mismo. No había tenido… a nadie con quien abrirme en un largo tiempo.” Víctor trago, su murada cayendo al suelo. “No quiero que cuestiones nuestra relación. No quiero que creas que eres menos importante para mí, o que no te amo lo suficiente porque ninguna de esas cosas son verdad.” Exclamo Víctor mientras llevaba sus manos hacia el rostro de Yuuri, sosteniéndolo gentilmente.

“Sobre Valentina… ¿quieres ir y verla?” pregunto Yuuri, tomando las manos de Víctor.

“No voy a ir si no quieres.” Dijo Víctor con un tono tranquilizador.

“¡No! No, no, nunca te detendría de ir, nunca.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente. “Se lo mucho que ella significa para ti. Así que si quieres ir y verla nunca te detendría. Te vas a arrepentir si no lo haces.” Yuuri paso sus dedos a través del flequillo de Víctor, exponiendo su frente por unos breves segundos. “Si quieres ir, por favor, ve.” Yuuri le dio una sonrisa adorable y un beso suave. “¿Pero Víctor?”

“¿Hmm?”

“Por favor habla más conmigo.” Yuuri lo alentó. “Estoy aquí para que hables.” Le tranquilizo, apretando la mano de Víctor.

“Lo siento.” Murmuro Víctor. “Recordare eso la próxima vez.” Su sonrisa fue leve, pero cuando miro hacia Yuuri, quien portaba la sonrisa más adorable y feliz, Víctor no pudo evitar que su rostro se iluminara en una sonrisa igual de amplia, llena de adoración.

“Deberías ir.” Dijo Yuuri, su pulgar acariciando gentilmente la mejilla de Víctor.

“¿Estás seguro?” pregunto Víctor una vez más. “¿Aun estarás aquí cuando vuelva a casa?” Yuuri suspiro, acercando a Víctor para un beso dulce.

“No seas bobo. Aun estaré aquí cuando vuelvas a casa.” Víctor envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Yuuri, la calidez envolviéndolo como una manta.

“Lo siento mucho por ser un desastre.” Víctor río tímidamente mientras Yuuri se alejaba.

“Está bien.” Yuuri lo tranquilizo, presionando un beso en su sien. “Ve. Seguiré aquí cuando regreses a casa.” La cabeza de Víctor cayo una vez más contra el hombro de Yuuri, su sonrisa contenta mientras inhalaba profundamente, un olor que era puramente Yuuri llenando su nariz. “Tal vez incluso tenga la cena en la mesa.” Yuuri río suavemente mientras pasaba sus dedos a través del cabello de Víctor.

“Dios te amo muchísimo. No tienes idea de cuánto te amo.” Víctor suspiro amorosamente.

“Bueno, tal vez me lo podrías mostrar cuando regreses a casa.” Reflexiono Yuuri mientras Víctor levantaba su cabeza, dándole a Yuuri una pequeña sonrisa confiada. Se levantó, acercando a Yuuri para darle otro beso apasionado.

“Regresare pronto.” Yuuri vio como Víctor tomabas sus llaves y se apresuraba hacia la puerta. Suspiro pesadamente, el apetito por la ensalada ahora se había ido. Yuuri subió las escaleras para tomar su teléfono antes de volver a sentarse en el sofá, Makkachin instantáneamente saltando para sentarse junto a él.

Yuuri no sabía realmente como sentirse. Solo esperaba que Víctor este bien.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le tomo una hora a Víctor llegar al lugar de descanso. Estaciono el auto, apagándolo antes de desasegurarse. Al principio, se debatió en solo… irse. Volver en casa con Yuuri. Volver a casa para abrazarlo, besarlo, y decirle lo importante que era.

Pero a pesar de que tenía a Yuuri ahora, siempre fue valentina quien lo mantuvo de pie. Quien sostuvo su mano en cada paso del camino por más de una década. Quien lo convirtió en este… _maravilloso_ hombre a quien Yuuri amaba tanto. Ella aún era muy importante para él. Víctor no estaba ahí por obligación. Víctor estaba ahí porque ella siempre lo había amado, y a pesar de que Víctor había encontrado a alguien más, aun la amaba. Solo… no de la misma manera en la que solía hacerlo.

Para: Yuuri 💕💖

Te amo muchísimo

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa, salió del auto.

No había un ramo de flores en su mano esta ocasión – no estaba aquí como su amante en esta ocasión.

Su lapida estaba rodeada por flores – ramos de rosado, rojo y amarillo. Su familia debe de haber venido temprano, Víctor lo noto mientras se arrodillaba, su mano estirándose para tocar gentilmente la foto en su lapida.

“Lo siento por no traerte flores hoy, espero que no te importe.” Víctor se disculpó con una suave sonrisa. “Sé que no te he… no te he visitado mucho recientemente. Y… solía venir cada fin de semana, pero… encontré a alguien.” Admitió Víctor con una sonrisa. “Alguien que me hace realmente feliz.” Víctor no pudo evitar la boba sonrisa en su rostro mientras la imagen de Yuuri aparecía en su cabeza. “Él es dulce y paciente, también es comprensivo. Y hace las comidas más deliciosas.”  Víctor río. “También es tan listo y talentoso. He increíblemente talentoso tocando el cello.”

“Tiene una sonrisa que solo… ilumina todo el mundo, aun así, al mismo tiempo es… retraído y tímido.” Suspiro contento. “Lo admiro muchísimo. Es valiente y trabajador y… todo sobre él solo me quita el aliento.” Víctor sonrió amorosamente, sus ojos suaves y sonrisa dulce.

“Nos conocimos en… en la uni. Está en mi clase. Y lo sé, lo sé, es un taboo, pero… se siente correcto.” Dijo Víctor con una sonrisa. “Todo sobre eso se siente correcto.” Víctor se detuvo. “La vida ha ido mejor recientemente. Y finalmente estoy listo para avanzar.” Víctor suspiro mientras se acomodaba apropiadamente junto a su lapida. “Aun vendré de visita, por supuesto.” Víctor prometió. “A molestarte y hablarte sobre mi semana o mi vida.” Sonrió amorosamente.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri había recibido un texto de Víctor, hace una hora y algo después de que se fue.

Te amo muchísimo, leyó. Yuuri sabía que Víctor lo amaba. Pero era en ocasiones como esta en las que se preguntaba ¿Cuánto me ama realmente? Yuuri suponía que se sentía más tranquilo después de leer el mensaje de Víctor.

Espero por lo que se sintieron horas para que Víctor regrese, acurrucado en el sofá con Makkachin, una manta alrededor de sus hombros. Yuuri no podía aportar sus ojos del reloj, mirando cada minuto pasar. La ansiedad creciendo en la boca de su estómago con cada minuto que pasaba, preguntando cuánto tiempo más iba a pasar hasta que Víctor camine a través de la puerta.

Los dedos de Yuuri tamborileaban en el costado de la taza mientras esperaba nerviosamente a que Víctor regresara a casa. Ya eran cerca de las cuatro, y Víctor se había ido por cerca de tres horas, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más intranquilo se sentía Yuuri. No era que Yuuri no confiara en Víctor, no era eso para nada. Solo no podía _evitar_ preocuparse.

Así que cuando Yuuri escucho el seguro de la puerta principal, y vio la manilla moverse, estaba absolutamente dichoso. Sus ansiedades se desvanecieron instantáneamente mientras salía del sofá para saludar a Víctor en la puerta.

“¡Víctor!” Yuuri instantáneamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Víctor, tirándolo hacia abajo para un beso largo y duro.

“Te extrañe demasiado.” Murmuro Víctor contra los labios de Yuuri antes de volver a besarlo. Yuuri se retorció cuando Víctor tomo la parte trasera de sus muslos, levantándolo, las piernas de Yuuri en un reflejo se envolvieron alrededor de las caderas de Víctor. “Dormitorio.” Murmuro Víctor entremedio de sus besos suaves mientras llevaba a Yuuri arriba por las escaleras.

Víctor empujo la puerta para abrirla, arrojando a Yuuri a la cama con un golpe suave. Se acostó sobre Yuuri, su sonrisa suave y adorable mientras una de sus manos ahuecaba la mejilla de Yuuri. ambas manos de Yuuri descansaban sobre el pecho de Víctor, un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas mientras miraba dentro de esos ojos turquesa.

“Te amo,” beso. “muchísimo,” beso, “mi Yuuri.” beso. Víctor cubrió el rostro de Yuuri con besos, desde su frente, su nariz, hasta sus suaves y mullidos labios.

“También te amo.” Respiro Yuuri contra sus labios, sus manos moviéndose hacia la camisa de Víctor. Sus dedos tomar el dobladillo, la tela suave cuando Víctor la saco en un fluido movimiento sobre su cabeza, exponiendo sus pecho marcado y músculos tonificados mientras tiraba la tela hacia un lado. Yuuri casi ronroneo ante la vista mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban los pectorales de Víctor, sus palmas planas sobre el pecho de Víctor.

“¿Puedo quitar esto?” pregunto en un murmullo Víctor contra los labios de Yuuri, sus manos tomando el dobladillo de su camiseta.

“Si.” el rostro de Yuuri estaba escarlata cuando Víctor quito su camiseta sobre su cabeza y la dejo de lado.

“Eres verdaderamente asombroso, ¿te lo había dicho?” la sonrisa de Víctor era amorosa mientras admiraba el pecho de Yuuri antes de acercar sus labios para presionar un suave beso en su piel.

Las manos de Víctor se deslizaron hacia abajo por su cintura, su toque dejaba a Yuuri temblando mientras unos dedos fríos se movían hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Las manos de Víctor se deslizaron debajo de los pantalones deportivos de Yuuri, bajándolos por sus piernas y dejándolos de lado.

Los labios de Víctor se pegaron al cuello de Yuuri, besando y succionando gentilmente, sus dientes solo rascando la superficie de su piel.

“Mmh…” Yuuri gimió en voz baja mientras los labios de Víctor contra su cuello lo volvían loco. “V-Víctor…” la boca de Víctor se alejó para revelar una marca roja, casi purpura contra el lado del cuello de Yuuri. sonrió ante la marca, rosando suavemente el ahora sensible punto con la yema de su pulgar antes de que sus labios se movieran hacia abajo.

Víctor succiono más marcas hacia abajo por el cuello y pecho de Yuuri, justo debajo de sus caderas, sus dientes mordiendo gentilmente mientras Yuuri gemía. Víctor lo miro hacia arriba, sus ojos amorosos mientras deslizaba sus dedos dentro de la cintura de los interiores de Yuuri, bajándolos por sus muslos. La respiración de Yuuri se entrecorto cuando el aire helado golpeo su erección, ahora completamente erecta y goteando en la punta.

“V-Víctor…” Yuuri tomo sus caderas, sus manos deslizándose dentro de la parte de atrás de sus pantalones, sintiendo el firme y tonificado musculo del trasero de Víctor. el rostro de Yuuri estaba rojo mientras Víctor lo besaba, Yuuri volvió a unir sus labios. Balanceo sus caderas contra la vestida erección de Víctor, sacando roncos gemidos de la garganta de Víctor cuando Yuuri comenzó a deslizar sus pantalones deportivos hacia abajo por sus muslos. Víctor los pateo fuera de sus piernas, tomando el lubricante de la mesa de noche.

“Me gusta cuando me tocas.” Susurro Yuuri mientras las manos de Víctor recorrían su pecho y cuerpo, dándoles un pellizco a sus pezones antes de masajear sus muslos. Las piernas de Yuuri se abrieron, exponiéndose ante Víctor mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos evitando la ardiente mirada de Víctor.

“Bueno es algo muy bueno que me guste tocarte entonces.” reflexiono Víctor, abriendo la botella de lubricante. “Toma una respiración profunda.” Víctor lentamente abrió con sus dedos a Yuuri, trabajándolo con un dedo adentro y fuera antes de añadir un segundo. Yuuri se retorció, su agujero cálido alrededor de los dedos de Víctor, gimiendo contra su hombro. Víctor lo recostó, tirando una de las piernas de Yuuri sobre su hombro.

“¡Víctor!” el cuerpo de Yuuri se tensó instantáneamente, su estómago se apretó cuando su borde, rojo y húmedo, palpitaba alrededor de los dedos de Víctor.

“¿Se siente bien?” pregunto Víctor mientras sus dedos se empujaban más profundo contra las paredes de Yuuri, solo rosando el punto dulce de Yuuri.

“Ahh… Haa… nngh…” las respiraciones de Yuuri eran profundas, pesadas mientras se aferraba a las muñecas de Víctor, sosteniendo sus dedos contra su próstata. “Oh dios…” Víctor no podía apartar sus ojos del borde palpitante de Yuuri mientras empujaba un tercer dígito, turnándose entre mirar el agujero de Yuuri, succionándolo profundamente y en mirar el rostro rojo de Yuuri, golpeado por el placer mientras gemía ruidosamente.

Yuuri tomo una respiración temblorosa cuando los labios de Víctor trazaron el interior de su tobillo hasta su rodilla, besando y lamiendo mientras sus dedos abusaban de su ansioso agujero.

“V-Víctor…” gimió Yuuri, jadeando y gimiendo mientras los dedos de Víctor continuaban abusando su punto dulce. Sus dedos enrollados, sus manos aferrándose a las sabanas debajo de él mientras miraba dentro de unos ojos azules.

“¿Se siente bien si hago…” la mano libre de Víctor se extendió sobre su abdomen, sus dedos extendiéndose antes de presionar hacia abajo. “…esto?” los dedos de Víctor empujaron el punto dulce de Yuuri contra sus dedos desde fuera, sacando repentinos gemidos y jadeos de Yuuri mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, sus caderas sacudiéndose mientras se corría sobre su estómago y la mano de Víctor.

“V-Víctor…” las respiraciones de Yuuri se volvieron pesadas mientras su polla se retorcía y sus caderas se sacudían, su agujero aun apretándose alrededor de los dedos de Víctor. Víctor retiro sus dedos con un ruido lascivo y húmedo. Yuuri lo miraba mientras Víctor volvía a abrir la botella de lubricante, apretando una generosa cantidad en su mano.

Víctor llevo su mano a su erección, apretando y acariciándolo mientras la punta escurría. Su respiración entrecortada, mordiendo su labio mientras su pulgar jugueteaba con el borde, enviando choques de electricidad a través de su espina. Yuuri estaba prácticamente salivando ante la erección, suficientemente larga y deliciosamente gruesa, satisfaciendo cada uno de sus dulces antojos.

“¿Estás listo?” Yuuri tomo la almohada de Víctor, girándose para enterrar su rostro en ella, inhalando el olor de Víctor. Víctor bajo a pierna de Yuuri de su hombro, extendiendo más sus piernas mientras su mano libre guiaba la punta de su miembro para rozarlo contra la abertura de Yuuri. Le dio una sonrisa entrañable mientras oía la respiración de Yuuri entrecortarse, su borde retorciéndose ante el toque. Los pulgares de Víctor acariciando tranquilizadoramente el interior de los muslos de Yuuri antes de empujar.

“¡Ahh! H-haa… nngh… ahh…” el agujero de Yuuri apretándose y soltándose repetidamente mientras trataba de acomodarse al grosor de Víctor, respiraciones agudas mientras su estómago se tensaba.

“¿Estas bien?” las manos de Víctor se movieron de los muslos de Yuuri para ahuecar su rostro, sus pulgares acariciando gentilmente sus mejillas. Yuuri asintió rígidamente.

“Si, si.” Yuuri respiraba pesadamente, sus brazos levantándose para envolverse alrededor del cuello de Víctor, tirándolo hacia abajo. Las caderas de Víctor volvieron a inclinarse una vez más, los muslos de Yuuri se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Víctor, apretándose mientras el grosor de Víctor lo extendió ampliamente. “Oh dios…” jadeo Yuuri. “Te sientes tan bien.” Víctor empujo las dos últimas pulgadas, sacando un agudo jadeo de Yuuri.

“Esta todo dentro.” Comento Víctor. “¿Me puedo mover?” Yuuri asintió frenéticamente, su interior agitándose alrededor de Víctor para acomodarse a su tamaño.

“Dios, si.” gimió Yuuri, sus dedos clavándose en los omoplatos de Víctor, seguro de dejar marcas rojas y profundas. “Oh dios mío,” jadeo Yuuri cuando Víctor se retiró hasta que solo la punta permaneció dentro de él. “O-oh dios Víctor… vamos…” gimió Yuuri mientras Víctor lo provocaba, amenazándolo con retirarse completamente. El agujero de Yuuri apretándose, intentando succionar a Víctor.

“Eres tan malditamente hermoso.” Yuuri se derritió ante el elogio, su interior apretándose mientras trataba de forzar sus caderas contra la erección de Víctor. “Mi hermoso Yuuri.” el elogio enviando choques de electricidad a través del cuerpo de Yuuri mientras Víctor empujaba, completamente hasta la base el un fluido movimiento.

“Víctor… Víctor…” jadeo Yuuri.

“Llámame _Vitya_.” Susurro Víctor en su oído. Al principio el nombre tomo a Yuuri por sorpresa cuando salió de sus labios.

“¡V-Vitya… Ahh!” gimió Yuuri, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Víctor mientras sus caderas se movían duro, alcanzando cada vez más adentro con cada empuje. La erección de Víctor se sentía _deliciosamente_ _caliente_ dentro de él, tocando, rozando y provocando cada uno de dos puntos dulces de Yuuri. El placer era astronómico. Yuuri podía sentir que podía ser partido a la mitad por la erección de Víctor mientras sus ojos rodaban hacia atrás de su cabeza.

Las caderas de Víctor se removieron ligeramente, mientras se empujaba hacia atrás, Yuuri dejo salir un ruidoso y sensual gemido mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, un orgasmo tomándolo por sorpresa. Víctor sonrió, continuando empujando contra la próstata de Yuuri a través de su orgasmo. El agujero de Yuuri se retorciendo alrededor de él, apretándose y tensándose muchísimo más fuerte a través de su orgasmo. Víctor mordió su labio, sus caderas empujándose una, dos, tres veces antes de detenerse.

Yuuri sintió una calidez húmeda llenar su cuerpo mientras Víctor lo marcaba dentro. Estaba sudado, sus respiraciones forzosas mientras levantaba su cabeza del hombro de Víctor para besarlo.

“Eres asombroso,” murmuro Víctor contra los labios de Yuuri, y Yuuri sintió su polla contraerse. “Absolutamente alucinante.” Víctor volvió a besarlo. “La persona más hermosa en el mundo.” Y una vez más. Yuuri ronroneo, su agujero apretando la erección ahora suave de Víctor. “Te amo muchísimo.”

“También te amo.” Yuuri respiro pesadamente mientras sus muslos soltaban la cintura de Víctor. Yuuri gimió cuando Víctor salió, dejándose caer junto a él.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” pregunto Víctor mientras Yuuri se giraba para mirarlo, su cabeza acomodada bajo su barbilla y sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura.

“Cansado.” Pensó Yuuri con una risa. “Feliz.” Sonrió contento. “¿Cómo te sientes?” repitió Yuuri.

“Como si me fuera a desmayar.” Víctor río. “Pero feliz.”

“Mmh…” Yuuri roso su nariz en el pecho de Víctor. “Mi culo esta dolorido.” Hizo un puchero, sacando una risa suave de Víctor. las manos de Víctor acariciaron la espalda de Yuuri, ahuecando sus mejillas y alejándolo. “¿Qué estás haciendo?” murmuro Yuuri, su tono juguetón, aun así, de advertencia. El agujero de Yuuri se contrajo, y mordió sus labios cuando sintió un hilo de semen comenzando a salir. La yema del dedo de Víctor rosando el borde de Yuuri, rojo y húmedo e hinchado cuando se sintió retorcerse bajo la yema de su dedo. “¡Vitya…!” gimió Yuuri, su agujero sensible y ardiendo.

“Amo cuando me llamas así.” Pensó Víctor mientras continuaba rosando el adolorido borde de Yuuri.

“¿De verdad?”

“Por supuesto.” Yuuri le dio una pequeña sonrisa coqueta.

“¡Vitya, Vitya, Vitya, Vity— nnghhh!” la respiración de Yuuri era entrecortada cuando Víctor empujo la punta de su dedo dentro del abusado agujero de Yuuri. “¡Duele!” Yuuri protesto con otro puchero.

“No puedo evitarlo.” Víctor sonrió suavemente. “Tus reacciones son adorables.” Yuuri le arrugo el entrecejo, sus cejas juntas, luciendo para nada intimidante. Víctor no pudo evitar su dulce sonrisa.

“¿Así que… fuiste a verla?” pregunto Yuuri después de unos momentos. Él ya sabía la respuesta, pero, aun así, él quería saber que Víctor estaba bien.

“Lo hice.” Sonrió suavemente. “Y le hable sobre nosotros. Sobre ti. Sobre lo dulce que eres, y lo paciente que eres. Le hable sobre lo inteligente que eres, y cuan talentoso eres. Sobre lo mucho que te admiro.” La mano de Víctor acuno la mejilla de Yuuri, su pulgar acariciando la punta de su mejilla mientras miraba adorablemente dentro de los ojos avellana de Yuuri. sus largas pestañas revoloteando mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

“Y le hable sobre lo feliz que me haces. Cuanto te adoro absolutamente.” La miraba de Yuuri cambio, las puntas de sus orejas se enrojecieron en un adorable tono de rojo.

“¿En serio?” Yuuri lo provoco con los ojos llenos de afecto.

“Lo es.” Víctor se inclinó, capturando los labios de Yuuri en un dulce y suave beso. Yuuri río cuando Víctor lo cubrió de dulces besos, sus mullidos labios rosándose sobre sus labios y su rostro. Yuuri podía sentir los labios de Víctor moviéndose hacia su mandíbula, sus manos moviéndose hacia el suave miembro de Yuuri.

“V-Vitya…” protesto Yuuri. “Por mucho que amaría otra ronda, realmente necesito ducharme.” Yuuri quito las manos de su ingle, empujando la mano de Víctor con la palma de su mano.

“Está bien, está bien.” Víctor río mientras se sentaba, refunfuñando ante el dolor de sus hombros y cuello. Yuuri miraba mientras su figura desnuda salía de la cama, sus ojos fijos en el musculo firme de su trasero y su espalda bellamente tonificada. Víctor tomo la bata de la puerta de dormitorio. “Te avisare cuando la ducha este lista.” Las caderas de Víctor de meneaban mientras caminaba por el lado de la cama de Yuuri hacia el en-suite. Víctor tenia esta maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro, una que Yuuri no pudo ver cuando la bata “accidentalmente” se deslizo entremedio de sus dedos. Víctor se inclinó para recoger la bata, exponiendo su trasero completamente—firme y todo, y Yuuri—

Murió.


	30. Capitulo 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víctor casi un ataque cardíaco  
> Yuuri esta casi en modo completo de pánico por su tesis.

“¿Quieres un café, cariño?” pregunto Víctor mientras yuuri trabajaba diligentemente en la última parte de su tesis. Yuuri le dio algo así como un agitado y frustrado murmullo, mientras releía y corregía y volvía a releer. “Tomare eso como un sí.” Víctor río mientras dejaba a yuuri con su tesis e iba a la cocina.

Yuuri no había estado haciendo nada más que trabajar por las ultimas semanas. Su tesis debería de estar terminada dentro de seis semanas, y pánico ni siquiera comenzaba a describir su tipeo errático o sus piernas balanceándose nerviosamente, y muchas, muchas lágrimas. Yuuri tomo una respiración profunda y temblorosa mientras trataba de terminar los últimos detalles.

Víctor se había sentado con Yuuri en el sofá mientras lloraba todas sus lágrimas sobre esta maldita tesis al menos una vez en la noche. Había despertado durante la noche y notado que la cama estaba vacía. Había encontrado a Yuuri abajo, a mitad de la noche, casi estallando en llanto mientras sus temblorosas manos trataban de tipear. Con un suspiro de lastima, bajo las escaleras y le hizo a Yuuri una bebida. Lo envolvió con una manta, y lo tiro dentro de un abrazo, y Yuuri lloro todo lo que pudo.

“Café, y por supuesto, un paquete de panecillos Biscoff.” Dijo Víctor mientras dejaba una taza y un plato de panecillos en la mesa de café junto a la computadora de Yuuri y se sentaba.

“Gracias.” Murmuro Yuuri, suspirando mientras se apoyaba contra el cuerpo de Víctor, permitiéndose a sí mismo relajarse por un breve momento.

“Toma una respiración profunda, cierra tus ojos por un momento, y toma un descanso.” Víctor lo alentó sonriendo.

“No puedo.” Murmuro Yuuri. “Ya siento como estoy retrasado, y aun tengo cuatro capítulos que releer.” Se sentó con un suspiro, tomando su café. Víctor suspiro. Sabía que no sería capaz de hacer que Yuuri se relajara. Lo mejor que podía hacer era proveerlo con amplías cantidades de café y pastelillos.

“Hey, relájate un poco.” Víctor sonrió suavemente, tomando sus manos tranquilizadoramente. “Aún tiene más de un mes. Podrás hacerlo con suficiente tiempo.”

“Lo sé, es solo que… odio dejar las cosas para último minuto y mientras más leo, mas errores veo y siento como que _tengo_ que corregirlos y me siento más y más frustrado.” Yuuri suspiro, sus ojos humedeciéndose por las lágrimas. Los pulgares de Víctor quitándolas.

“Está bien. Toma una respiración profunda, y aclara tu cabeza.” Yuuri lo hizo cuando Víctor le dijo que tomara una respiración profunda y temblorosa antes de soltarla lentamente. “¿Te sientes mejor?”

“Un poco.” Víctor sonrió amorosamente.

Víctor continúo haciéndole compañía hasta tempranas horas de la mañana antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse, sucumbiendo al sueño. Yuuri sonrió amorosamente cuando Víctor apoyo su cabeza en una de sus rodillas, haciéndose bolita a un lado de él. Yuuri se estaba sintiendo increíblemente frustrado – seguía encontrando cada vez más errores, más y más oraciones que no tenían sentido. Pero incluso con su determinación de terminarla, racionalmente sabía que no podía arreglar estos errores apropiadamente cuando esta exhausto. Con un suave suspiro, guardo su tesis y cerro su computadora.

“¿Vitya?” Yuuri gentilmente removió el hombro de Víctor. “¿Vitya?” los ojos de Víctor se entreabrieron con un gruñido. “Ven a la cama.” Yuuri dijo suavemente, sus manos acariciando la mejilla de Víctor.

“Mmh…” Víctor se sentó, estirando con un bostezo. “¿Pudiste avanzar más en tu trabajo?” Yuuri le dio algo así como un suspiro de compromiso.

“Algo así. Pero solo seguía… encontrando cosas erróneas y estoy cansado y estresado y no puedo esperar para terminarla.” Bufo. “No puedo hacer nada mas esta noche.” Víctor se levantó, estirando su mano hacia Yuuri.

“Vamos entonces, vamos a la cama.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Yuuri bajo las escaleras listo para ir a clases a la mañana siguiente, Víctor literalmente escupió su café y casi tiene un _ataque cardíaco._

“¿Estas bien?” pregunto Yuuri cuando el café salto fuera de la boca de Víctor. El rostro de Víctor instantáneamente se tornó de un adorable tono de rojo. “¿Vitya?” Yuuri volvió a preguntar.

“T-te ves…” la garganta de Víctor se seco de pronto mientras luchaba para hacer funcionar su cerebro que casi había sufrido un corto circuito. Yuuri le dio una mirada cuestionadora. “T-te ves hermoso.” Víctor disimulo una tos de su garganta seca mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Había estado excepcionalmente caluroso últimamente, Yuuri lo noto, mucho más caluroso de lo que usualmente eran los meses de verano. Con un suspiro pesado, rebusco entre las ropas de su ropero, tomo una sudadera corta con capucha y un par de pantalones deportivos delgados. Había sido un tiempo desde que los había usado – al menos desde septiembre.

Así que cuando bajo las escaleras en una sudadera corta negra con capucha y un par de pantalones deportivos delgados, con su vientre expuesto, Víctor prácticamente se apagó. Yuuri estallo en risas.

“Ya me habías visto así antes.” Dijo Yuuri, sus cejas alzadas curiosamente ante la reacción de Víctor. cuando Víctor finalmente consiguió recomponerse, se acercó a Yuuri, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura expuesta de Yuuri con un apretón posesivo.

Víctor sabía que había visto antes a Yuuri en esta sudadera corta con capucha – hace muchos, muchos meses. Víctor en esos meses no sabía cómo admirar a alguien más—Yuuri—realmente. Pero muchísimo había cambiado desde ese entonces, y verlo con esto _ahora_ solo le provocaba cosas.

“Bueno en ese entonces no sabía cómo apreciarlo completamente.” Víctor río amorosamente, sus labios besando la mandíbula de Yuuri. “Dios, quiero _violarte_.” Las manos de Víctor recorrieron la espalda baja de Yuuri, su toque quemaba en la piel de Yuuri mientras besaba hacia abajo por el cuello de yuuri.

“No ahora, Vitya.” Yuuri jadeo cuando las manos de Víctor tomaron su trasero. “Tenemos que irnos.” Yuuri gruño cuando las manos de Víctor bajaron la cintura de los pantalones de Yuuri. “¡Vitya!” Yuuri hizo un puchero cuando Víctor apretó su trasero.

“Ok, ok.” Víctor refunfuño, sus manos dejando el trasero de Yuuri con un último apretón. “Dios, no sé cómo me voy a enfocar hoy día.” Refunfuño.

“Bueno vas a tener que hacerlo. Vamos, andando.” Las manos de Yuuri empujaron a Víctor lejos de él para tomar su bolso.

“Si, cariño.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri en esa sudadera corta estaba en serio, en serio apartado la atención de Víctor de _todo_. Cada vez que _miraba_ demasiado a Yuuri, tropezaba con sus palabras y trataba de ocultar su tartamudeo con una tos. ¿Y lo peor? Yuuri no tenía idea de por qué Víctor tropezaba en cada oración.

Yuuri no podía averiguar que era tan atrayente sobre vestir una sudadera corta, y por qué Víctor estaba tan… _metido_ en eso. Era cómoda, confortable, y no demasiado calurosa. Podía sentir la mirada de Víctor subir y bajar por su cuerpo, y mientras Yuuri no entendía por qué, eso ciertamente lo hacía sentir… poderoso. Fuera de todos en la habitación, Víctor Nikiforov lo estaba mirando a _él_.

Sin embargo, Yuuri también no pudo dejar de mirar a Víctor durante toda la lección. Mirando los hermosos _atractivos_ de Víctor, eso era. Demasiado cada vez cuando se giraba, Yuuri encontraba algo nuevo que mirar, sus ojos prácticamente quemaban huecos en el cuerpo de Víctor.

Era incluso peor ahora que sabía exactamente que había debajo de ese traje Alexander McQueen. Ahora que había tenido sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Víctor, ahora que había marcado el cuerpo de Víctor, Yuuri no podía enfocarse en clases y honestamente, era un poco ridículo lo mucho que deseaba a Víctor. Sin embargo, Yuuri suponía que considerando que todos en la clase también miraban a Víctor, no era todo así de obscuro.

“…Lombroso creía que el atavismo era la causa de la criminalidad. ¿Alguien explíqueme que es el atavismo?” sus ojos miraron directamente a Yuuri. Yuuri lo sabía, por supuesto que lo hacía. ¿Pero iba a hablar? Por supuesto que no. Pero los ojos de Víctor, de un azul brillante y afilado hicieron que todo el cuerpo de Yuuri se sintiera como gelatina, casi derritiéndolo en un charco ante su mirada afilada. Víctor lo había estado mirando tan fijamente que casi perdió la mano levantada. “Atrás, lo siento, ¿Cuál era tu nombre otra vez?” Yuuri se giró.

 _“Se llama Anna, Víctor, te lo ha dicho prácticamente en cada lección.”_ Honestamente, Yuuri nunca había pensado que Víctor sería tan… despistado. U olvidadizo, no tenía idea de cuál. Pero esta chica le decía su nombre tan a menudo que su nombre debería de estar grabado en su cabeza, aun así, no lo estaba. Yuuri casi quería reír porque— Víctor realmente no prestaba atención a nadie más que a él.

“Si eso es absolutamente correcto.” En medio del infierno de Yuuri mirando a Víctor se había perdido completamente lo que ella dijo. Pero incluso así, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Especialmente cuando Víctor le daba la espalda a la clase, y se apoyaba en una sola pierna, mostrando lo que Yuuri _sabia_ era una pieza de buen trasero, abrazado por eso pantalones de traje de seda de Alexander McQueen.

Y Yuuri _sabía_ , solo _sabía_ que todos miraban el trasero de Víctor, _hablaban_ sobre el trasero de Víctor como si su _novio_ no estuviera sentado en frente de ellos. Podía _oír_ los susurros detrás de él. De hecho, prestaba más a atención a ellos ahora. Ellos estaban en la fila detrás de él, y era tan grave en sus oídos que ellos hablaran sobre el trasero Víctor.

A Yuuri no le gustaba eso. Ni un poco.

Víctor sabía que Yuuri lo estaba mirando. O mas específicamente, mirando su trasero. Yuuri era un hombre de traseros, Víctor lo había notado recientemente. Siempre lo miraba, y cada vez que hacían el amor, Yuuri siempre encontraba una oportunidad para tener sus manos sobre el trasero de Víctor. Víctor no debería de estar pensando esto en clases, pero no podía evitarlo cuando sabía que Yuuri estaba mirando.

Yuuri también, tenía los atractivos más hermosos. Tenía unos muslos blandos los cuales Víctor solo quería apretar. Apretar hasta que la carne se amasara entre sus dedos, suave y como un marshmallow y _tan lechosamente suave_. El trasero de Yuuri es bellamente redondo. La carne era firme y tan, tan suave. Víctor anhelaba bañar el trasero de Yuuri en elogios.

Era asombroso lo que Yuuri le hacía a Víctor, especialmente ahora que vestía eso. Era adorable, dulce, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un encanto – sensual y tímido. ¡¿Una sudadera corta?! Santa mierda, Víctor ni siquiera sabía si Yuuri era consciente de lo maravilloso que lucía. Dios, Víctor tenía que morder su labio y apartar sus pensamientos lejos de Yuuri antes de tuviese una erección en el medio de la clase.

“Así que, el problema con este estudio era que solo estudiaba criminales. A los fallecidos, para ser preciso.” Dijo Víctor. “No solo no comparaba los resultados de eso con personas normales, no criminales, ni siquiera tenía resultados con criminales vivos para comparar.” Víctor cambio la diapositiva. Dejo salir un suspiro, pasando su mano por su flequillo, empujándolo hacia atrás mientras sus ojos estudiaban la plantilla.

“Cuando se trata de comparar explicaciones para la criminalidad, consideren cosas como si la explicación tiene bases sociales, psicológicas o biológicas. O cosas que soporten la evidencia. ¿quién tiene otra?” Víctor no pudo evitarlo, pero miro directo a Yuuri con sus profundos ojos azules, y no podía superar la sudadera corta por el amor de su vida. Trago antes de apartar su mirada en un intento de permanecer enfocado.

Ellos ya no se veían durante las horas de oficina de Víctor, y ahora cada vez que Víctor tenía algo de tiempo libre, se sentaba allí, aburrido en el escritorio de su oficina, extrañando los besos contra los labios suaves y mullidos de Yuuri. Le enviaba a Yuuri un _te extraño_ por mensaje, y se lamentaba de sí mismo sobre cuantas horas le quedaban en su día.

El corazón de Yuuri estuvo enloquecido durante toda la conferencia. Una parte de él, solo quería tomar a Víctor y besarlo. Duro. Verdaderamente, no poder ver a Víctor durante sus horas de oficina significaba que su frustración creciera lentamente. Anhelaba los besos de Víctor y sus cálidos abrazos y sus toques levemente inapropiados. Había algo sobre no tener eso a mitad del día que hacía que su tensión creciera.

Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Víctor era— para dejarlo claro, un dios del sexo. Cada cosa que hacía, Yuuri no la encontraba más que malditamente caliente, y eso incluía algo tan mundano como Víctor leyendo (¿lentes de lectura? ¿antebrazos expuestos? Señal de que Yuuri estaba jodido)

“…Esta bien, la clase siguiente vamos a hacer una revisión de último, último minuto, y después su examen para mi clase y la clase de investigación será dos semanas después. Creo que sus asignaciones prácticas, incluyendo el documento de investigación que viene con eso tiene plazo hasta dos semanas después de su primer examen, pero revisen. No se olviden de su tesis, tiene que ser terminada dentro de seis semanas.” ¿Huh? Yuuri prácticamente se había perdido una clase completa solo mirando a Víctor. Dios, imaginen cuan horribles serían sus calificaciones si hubieran comenzado a verse antes. Yuuri a penas podía prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no sea _Víctor_.

“¿Yuuri?” Víctor capto la atención de Yuuri mientras guardaba sus cosas. Yuuri lo miro.

“¿Hmm?”

“¿Puedo hablarte por un segundo?” los ojos de Yuuri siguieron al resto mientras dejaban el teatro, apretándose como si fueran animales. Yuuri tomo sus últimas cosas cuando la última persona se fue y se acercó a Víctor.

“¿Si?”

“Solo quería decirte que te amo, y que luces absolutamente… divino.” La sonrisa de Víctor era suave mientras su mano ahuecaba la mejilla de Yuuri, su pulgar acariciando gentilmente su mejilla. Un sonrojo se expandió por las mejillas de Yuuri, su corazón acelerándose ante el cumplido de Víctor.

“No me gusta cuando te miran” murmuro Yuuri, sus cejas arrugándose. Víctor levanto sus cejas.

“¿Qué?”

“Ellos… ellos hablan sobre tu… tu trasero. No me gusta eso.” El puchero que tenía Yuuri era adorable, y Víctor no pudo evitar reír.

“Bueno cariño es algo muy bueno que solo tenga ojos para ti.” Río amorosamente, pero, aun así, Yuuri hizo un puchero. “¿Estas celoso?”

“¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no lo estoy.” Murmuro. “Solo no me gusta.” Víctor volvió a reír, su mano acariciando la mejilla de Yuuri.

“Me gusta este lado posesivo tuyo.” Comento Víctor.

“No me molestes.”

“Ok, ok. No lo haré.” Víctor sonrió amorosamente. “Deberías ir a casa.”

“Si. te amo.” Yuuri suspiro. “Te veo más tarde.”

“También te amo.”

Yuuri anhelaba abrazos y besos mientras dejaba el teatro, pero no podía evitarlo. Víctor tenia razón, ellos no querían ser atrapados. Con un pesado suspiro, Yuuri dejo el teatro de conferencias.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri no pudo enfocarse en su tesis durante el día. No tenía idea de que era, había algo sobre la fecha límite que solo… corto su enfoque en su tesis. Había estado sentado en la cama por horas tratando de releer, pero solo había logrado hacer tres párrafos antes de distraerse.

 _Estresante_ ni siquiera comenzaba a describir la tesis de Yuuri. Sentía como si quisiera su computadora al otro lado de la habitación y solo— _Urgh_. Pero Víctor tenia razón. Aún tenía un mes y medio, y solo le quedaban tres capítulos que releer. Con un suspiro de derrota, dejo su computadora de lado.

Sin embargo, no se tenía que sentir mal por eso – había hecho un progreso bastante decente. Pero, aun así, no podía evitarlo, pero se reprendía el hecho de que podría haber hecho más. Yuuri miro el reloj en la pared de la habitación; aún quedaba una hora y algo para que Víctor regresara a casa.

 _Víctor_ …

Víctor es ridículamente dulce. Es... es encantador y bondadoso y trataba a Yuuri tan delicadamente. Hacía que el corazón de Yuuri se _aloque_ con adoración cada vez que abrazaban. Era casi hilarante la manera en la que Yuuri había caído por Víctor. 

Pero eso lo hacía sentir nervioso.

Víctor el otro día menciono… _matrimonio_. _Foto_ _de_ _boda_. Y solo la idea llenaba el estómago de Yuuri de mariposas y un gran poso de ansiedad. ¿Víctor quería casarse con él? ¿Por qué? Había tantas otras personas que Víctor podría tener, a las que Víctor podría ver. Y hasta hoy día Yuuri aún no sabía _por_ _qué_ , de todas las personas, Víctor continuaba mirando en su dirección.

Víctor siempre, sin falta, le recordaba a Yuuri lo mucho que lo amaba. Cada vez que Yuuri pensaba sobre… matrimonio, especialmente desde que Víctor menciono _nuestras fotos de matrimonio,_  Yuuri no podía quitarse la intranquilizadora sensación, una que hacia su estómago sentirse enfermo.

Yuuri ya sabía lo que Víctor sentía por él. Pero seguramente… ser el novio de Víctor es diferente a ser su _esposo_. Entonces otra vez, ellos vivían juntos. Se bañaban y dormían juntos. Se abrazaban y besaban y tocaban amorosamente. Eso es lo que hacían las parejas casadas, ¿verdad? O al menos… eso es lo que pensaba Yuuri. ¿Así que por que la idea de casarse lo asustaba tanto? La idea de ser el… _esposo_ de Víctor era aterradora. Era aterradora, pero le _gustaba_ la idea.

Yuuri no dudaba de que Víctor lo amara. Pero Víctor podía perder su _trabajo_ por amar a Yuuri. tal vez Víctor no sería capaz de hacer ese sacrificio. No sería capaz de comprar los lujos trajes que disfrutaba, no sería capaz de tener el lujoso auto que manejaba, o sostener el lujoso maletín que llevaba al trabajo. Pero Yuuri esperaba que nunca tuviese que elegir entre él y su trabajo.

Ellos habían hablado sobre esto. Ellos habían hablado de eso en muchas ocasiones, y Víctor le había reasegurado de que cruzarían ese puente juntos si se encontraban en una situación comprometedora. Pero, aun así, el molesto pensamiento persistía.

Incluso con la molesta voz en su cabeza, Víctor aun llenaba el estómago de Yuuri de mariposas. Porque fuera de todo lo que Víctor podía tener, fuera de todos los que tenían ojos para Víctor, él le pertenecía solo a Yuuri. Solo ese pensamiento casi hacia a Yuuri gruñir, lo llenaba con una satisfacción increíble. La sonrisa en su rostro se extendía de oreja a oreja mientras pensaba en Víctor. Dios, era casi hilarante como terminaron así, pero Yuuri no lo hubiese querido de otra manera.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Víctor no podía tranquilizarse. Yuuri solo era adorable. Se había puesto celoso y posesivo, y a pesar de que no quisiera admitirlo, Víctor podía notarlo. La manera en la que Yuuri expresó su preocupación sobre otras personas mirando su trasero fue dulce y ver la manera en la que sus cejas se arrugaron y refunfuño por eso solo llenaban el corazón de Víctor de dicha. Era asombroso como Yuuri podía ser tan sexy y encantador en una sudadera corta, aun así, ser tan tierno y tímido e incluso posesivo todo al mismo tiempo.

Y esa sudadera corta con capucha. _Oh_ , esa sudadera corta. Víctor no podía evitarlo, pero se preguntaba cuántas más de esas tendría yuuri. Víctor no estaba seguro de que sobreviviría mucho más.

Yuuri era tan _distraído_. Víctor ni siquiera podía comenzar a describir lo mucho que esa sudadera corta lo afectaba. La manera en la que exponía el abdomen de Yuuri, la manera en la que se acomodaba en su cuerpo solo hacían que Víctor quisiera poner sus manos alrededor de su cintura y besarlo fuerte.

Yuuri realmente había sido enviado por los dioses. Su rostro era hermosamente redondo, su cabello enmarcaba su rostro, unos grandes marcos azules resaltando esos hermosos ojos avellana. Era tan hermoso, y él ni siquiera lo sabía. Víctor no podía esperar para ir a casa y bañar a Yuuri en besos.

Víctor suspiro pesadamente, ahora incapaz de concentrarse y terminar de calificar los resultados de las pruebas para sus cursos inferiores. Se quitó los lentes de su rostro y los dejo abajo. Completamente aburrido, decidió molestar a Yuuri. apoyando su codo en su escritorio, apoyo su mejilla en su mano e hizo un suave puchero, tomando una selfie.

 

Para: Yuuri 😍💖

[nueva imagen]

Te extraño, mi Yuuri 😩😔

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri había regresado a su tesis para tratar de avanzar un poco más cuando su teléfono timbro. Con un suspiro gentil, lo tomo.

 

De: Vitya 🥰💕

[nueva imagen]

Te extraño, mi Yuuri 😩😔

 

Yuuri río. Saco la cámara de su teléfono y tomo una foto de sí mismo, una sonrisa suave mientras estaba recostado en la cama, solo una pequeña parte de su estómago expuesto por la sudadera corta. Tomo la capucha de sudadera solo para esconder la esquina de su rostro.

 

Para: Vitya 🥰💕

Por qué el repentino sentimentalismo? He he, solo bromeaba. También te extraño 🥰

 

El corazón de yuuri se aceleró ante el mensaje de Víctor. había algo sobre Víctor queriendo su atención que solo lo encendía. _Si, este hombre es mío,_  Yuuri no podía evitar pensarlo. _Soy el único que puede tocarlo_. Y ante esta realización él quería _tocarlo_. 

Una respuesta llego rápidamente.

 

De: Vitya 🥰💕

Tú te ves absolutamente divino 😍

 

De: Vitya 🥰💕

Dios eres impresionante

 

Un sonrojo subió de su pecho a sus mejillas, expandiéndose hacia sus orejas, su rostro risueño mientras su estómago se llenaba con mariposas.

 

Para: Vitya 🥰💕

No puedo esperar para que llegues a casa ❣

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor a menudo se preguntaba como termino siendo tan bendecido con Yuuri. Pero lo era, y no iba a cuestionarlo. Y cuando Yuuri le envió una selfie en esa sudadera corta, luciendo tan… celestial, Víctor casi se muere, y ahora, definitivamente no se podía enfocar en su trabajo. Aún tenía otra clase, y no sabía cómo lo lograría, sabiendo que Yuuri estaba esperando por él en casa.

Justo cuando Víctor llegaba a su próxima clase, recibió otro mensaje de Yuuri. Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió el mensaje.

 

De: Yuuri 😍💖

[nueva imagen]

Makka se unió a mí, y puede que la ame mas 😍😘😉

 

La imagen era de Yuuri acostado en la cama, la cabeza de Makkachin descansando en su vientre desnudo. Y honestamente Víctor nunca había estado _más celoso_ de Makkachin.

 

Para: Yuuri 😍💖

Estoy tan celoso de ella 😩

 

Con un puchero y un pesado suspiro, Víctor se levanto de su escritorio, quitándose la chaqueta de su traje. Miro mientras sus alumnos de primer año llegaban, uno a uno, tomando asiento. Enrollo las mangas de su camisa hasta sus hombros, y encendió la pizarra.

“Está bien, hoy día vamos a repasar algunas cosas de psicología social. Específicamente, obediencia y autoridad, he notado que muchos de ustedes tienen problemas con eso.” Dijo Víctor mientras ponía su atención en la pizarra. “Vamos a repasar estudios, explicaciones, cosas como esas, solo una revisión rápida.” De su escritorio, Víctor tomo un paquete de papeles.

“Les entregare unos folletos de trabajo. Vamos a repasarlos, continuar y tomar notas.” Víctor se paseó alrededor entregando los folletos en cada fila mientras subía los escalones. “En realidad los aliento a prestar atención especial, créanlo o no, porque van a tener un examen de esto.” Víctor volvió a bajar los escalones y regreso al frente de la clase.

_Me pregunto si Yuuri ya respondió._

“Milgram.” Dijo Víctor. “Si ese nombre no está grabado en su cabeza, háganlo ahora. ¿alguien recuerda que hizo Milgram y cuáles fueron sus resultados?” toda la clase estaba en silencio. “¿Absolutamente nadie?” Víctor suspiro. “Bueno es algo bueno que lo haya escrito para ustedes. Vayan a la página tres, léanlo, remárquenlo, recuérdenlo. Les daré unos minutos para repasarlo.” Víctor regreso a su escritorio e inmediatamente tomo su teléfono.

 

De: Yuuri 😍💖

No estés demasiado celoso. Aun guarde algo de amor para ti ❤

 

Yuuri era un provocador. Víctor había notado que se había vuelto más confiado con el pasar de los meses. Sus actitudes eran más audaces, era más entusiasta, y no se sonrojaba ante cada comentario pasajero que Víctor hacía. Por supuesto, aún tenía sus momentos donde la ansiedad se hacía cargo, eso nunca se iría realmente. pero incluso así, Víctor estaba encantado con la creciente confianza de Yuuri.

 

Para: Yuuri 😍💖

Que voy a hacer si la amas más a ella que a mi 😩

 

Víctor río un poco mientras respondía, una pequeña sonrisa se expandió por su rostro mientras dejaba su teléfono y se volvía a poner de pie.

“Desde una temprana edad siempre se nos ha enseñado a obedecer a aquellos que tienen autoridad, ¿correcto? La policía, sus padres, incluso a sus profesores.” Dijo Víctor mientras se paseaba al frente en el teatro de conferencias. “A los participantes en este estudio, la figura autoritaria es el investigador en la bata de laboratorio. Él parecía real, la atmósfera parecía ser profesional.” Explico Víctor mientras se apoyaba en el borde del escritorio. “Así que el hecho de que este experimento este tomando lugar en una de las universidades de la Ivy League, y el investigador este vestido profesionalmente, presiona a los participantes a obedecer.”

“Si miran la página cuatro hay una pregunta de tipo ensayo acerca de esta explicación. Repasen sus notas, usen el estudio, les daré diez minutos para responderla.” Víctor se movió detrás de su escritorio para sentarse y desbloquear su teléfono.

 

De: Yuuri 😍💖

[nueva imagen]

No seas bobo. Como si pudiera amar a alguien más que a ti. A pesar que… ella es terriblemente tierna… podrías tener algo de competencia 😉

 

Esta vez la foto era de Makkachin lengüeteando el rostro de Yuuri, una sonrisa brillante en su rostro y sus lentes levemente chuecos. Y ellos eran tan tiernos juntos.

 

Para: Yuuri 😍💖

Makkachin 😩😩 no te robes a mi Yuuri 😭😭

 

\------------------------------------------------

Yuuri había logrado avanzar con la relectura de su tesis – los mensajes con Víctor continuaron por algunas horas, y Yuuri se preguntaba como Víctor tenía tiempo entre sus clases para responderle. Pero, aun así, Yuuri no tenía quejas.

Yuuri en realidad había intentado terminar algo más de trabajo. Había sacado las notas para estudiar para su examen de unas semanas, y preparar algunas tarjetas de memoria, pero cuando Makkachin corrió hacia las escaleras y salto en la cama, descansado su cabeza en su vientre, se dio cuenta de que hoy no era el día para trabajar. Oh bueno. Había trabajado sin descanso la semana pasada – de todas maneras, era tiempo de que se tomara un descanso. Con un suspiro suave, dejo su computadora de lado para permitirse acurrucarse con Makkachin.

“No es tu papi gracioso.” Arrullo a Makkachin, quien ahora estaba profundamente dormida en su estómago, Yuuri acariciaba gentilmente sus orejas. Yuuri miro la hora en su teléfono. Víctor debería de venir a casa pronto. En ese momento llego un mensaje.

 

De: Vitya 🥰💕

La clase recién termino. Estaré pronto en casa ❤

 

Para: Vitya 🥰💕

Lo tengo ❣

 

Yuuri se sentó, cambiando gentilmente la cabeza de Makkachin de su estómago a su muslo. Tomo su iPad de la mesa de noche, esperando poder estudiar un poco mientras Makkachin estaba dormida y Víctor estaba de camino a casa.

Yuuri había logrado tener unas pocas tarjetas de memoria escritas cuando Makkachin se despertó de pronto y salto de la cama, trotando hacia abajo por las escaleras. Víctor debía de estar en casa. Con una sonrisa amorosa, dejo su iPad de lado y bajo las escaleras para saludar a Víctor.

Víctor vio a Yuuri mientras bajaba las escaleras, mirando con asombro. “Hey, hermoso.” Víctor río mientras tiraba a Yuuri por la cintura, apretándola suavemente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Víctor.

“Bienvenido a casa.” Yuuri lo saludo con una sonrisa mientras los brazos de Víctor se deslizaban alrededor de su cintura, sus manos levantando la sudadera corta de Yuuri. Víctor unió sus labios, sonriendo dentro de su beso antes de alejar a Yuuri. “¿Cómo siquiera tienes tiempo para mensajearme mientras estas dando clases?” Yuuri pregunto entretenido.

“Que puedo decir, soy un buen multitareas.” Víctor río. “¿Lograste avanzar más en tu trabajo?” Yuuri le dio algo así como un refunfuño.

“Algo.” Yuuri suspiro mientras sus brazos se movían del cuello de Víctor hacia sus caderas. “No pude avanzar con la relectura.” Suspiro suavemente. “Hay algo sobre la fecha límite que me hace incapaz de trabajar en mi tesis.” Bufo. “Pero logre terminar algo de mi estudio.”

“Bien.” Víctor sonrió. “¿Así que… tienes algo de tiempo para consentirme?” pregunto Víctor, su voz cayendo una octava mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban la concha de la oreja de Yuuri, su otra mano deslizándose dentro de los pantalones deportivos de Yuuri.

“Mmh…” Yuuri contuvo un gemido, su rostro un poco más caliente que lo usual mientras se daba cuenta de lo que Víctor estaba pidiendo. “No… no hoy día…” Víctor se detuvo instantáneamente sus toques inapropiados. “Solo siento que tengo que terminar algo de trabajo. Lo siento.” Murmuro Yuuri mientras Víctor continuaba pasando sus manos por su cabello.

“Estas en todo tu derecho a decir que no, cariño.” Víctor lo tranquilizo con un beso en su frente. Yuuri sonrió ampliamente contra su pecho, dejando salir un profundo suspiro. “¿Entonces te dejo avanzar con tu trabajo? Y cocinare esta noche.” Yuuri asintió suavemente, y Víctor lo dejo ir.

“¿Beso?” demando Yuuri, y cuando sus labios lucían tan blandos y mullidos y rozados, Víctor no podía negarse para nada.

“Por supuesto.” Dijo Víctor con una suave sonrisa, inclinándose para capturar los labios de Yuuri dentro de un beso apasionado. “Ve y avanza con tu trabajo.” Murmuro Víctor contra los labios de Yuuri mientras se alejaba. “Te llamare para cenar.” Las manos de Víctor recorrieron los brazos de Yuuri antes de apretar su mano. Yuuri asintió.

Yuuri se sentía un poco mal por rechazar los avances de Víctor, pero no podría decir honestamente que disfrutaría tener sexo cuando _sabía_ que debería estar trabajando y estudiando. No sería justo para sí mismo, y ciertamente no sería justo para Víctor que tener toda su atención. Solo resultaría ser un mal momento para ambos. Bueno se lo recompensaría en una cita más tarde, decidió Yuuri mientras se sentaba en la cama, con su computadora ahora en su regazo.

Verdaderamente, Víctor se estaba sintiendo un poco desanimado al no conseguir ser consentido por Y _uuri en una sudadera corta_. Eso dejo su cuerpo sintiéndose caliente e irritado, _dios_ , las cosas que Yuuri le hacía, especialmente en esa sudadera corta con capucha. Con su abdomen expuesto, la V de sus caderas mostrándose sobre la cintura de sus pantalones deportivos, Víctor solo lo encontraba absolutamente divino. Pero Víctor respetaba a Yuuri increíblemente, y cuando Yuuri dijo que _no_ , los avances de Víctor se detuvieron. Como decían, el consentimiento es sexy.

Yuuri estaba en el medio de escribir unas tarjetas de memoria cuando tu teléfono timbro. Con un suspiro frustrado, rápidamente reviso su teléfono para ver un mensaje de Phichit en el grupo de chat.

 

De: Peach

Como está el novio? 😏 o más importante, como es el sexo? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

De: Chris

Vainilla, pero realmente genial 😉

 

De: Charlie

Estoy literalmente aquí—

 

De: Peach

Eso era dirigido a Yuuri—

 

Yuuri hizo un puchero, rodando sus ojos ante las obvias tonterías de Phichit.

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Váyanse 🙃 estoy 🙃 estudiando

 

De: Peach

Eso significa que es bueno ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Significa… estoy estudiando y deberían meterse en sus propios asuntos 😉

 

De: Chris

Tomare eso como que es bueno 😉

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Sí, es bueno, ahora dejen de molestarme 😤🙄

 

De: Peach

ENTENDIDO YUURI

 

De: Chris

Yuuri cuando subes tu tesis?

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Es 6 semanas, por qué?

 

De: Charlie

Subo mi reporte final de laboratorio en tres semanas podríamos salir una vez subas tu tesis?

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Seguro; sería capaz de subirla más rápido si ustedes chicos dejaran de molestarme sobre mi vida sexual 😉😉

 

De: Peach

Está bien, está bien, te molestare sobre eso más tarde 😏

 

Yuuri río un poco antes de dejar su teléfono y regresar su atención de regreso a sus notas que estaban es su computadora. Suspiro pesadamente mientras abría un paquete de bolígrafos de colores, resumiendo los diferentes métodos de investigación. Yuuri odiaba esta unidad con pasión, pero como Víctor había dicho, también era la más importante. También le quedaba subir su reporte de laboratorio— valía mucho menos que su tesis que había olvidado completamente para siquiera _preocuparse_ por eso.

 “Mierda…” refunfuño para sí mismo mientras sacaba su casi-terminado reporte de laboratorio. Aún tenía que terminar de escribir la conclusión y evaluación. Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a escribir, Víctor toco a su puerta.

“Toc, Toc.” Víctor sonrió suavemente mientras Yuuri giraba su cabeza.

“Oh, hey.” Yuuri suspiro aliviado.

“Te hice algo de té.” Víctor entro a la habitación, y dejo la taza de té de Yuuri sobre la mesa de noche.

“Gracias.” Yuuri sonrió agradecido, su rostro suave y ojos cálidos.

“La cena ahora está en el horno. Dale una hora.” Yuuri asintió. “Entonces, te dejare con eso. Te veo en la cena.” La mano de Víctor ahueco gentilmente su mejilla antes de alejarse para irse.

“¿Vitya?”

“¿Si?”

“Te amo.” Víctor sonrió cariñosamente.        

“También te amo.”


	31. Capitulo 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri está por perder su salud mental por su tesis y por los exámenes. Víctor lo invita a una cita.

Yuuri no había tenido tiempo para sentir pánico por sus dos primeros exámenes, y eran dentro de dos semanas. Yuuri estaba cansado. Muy, muy cansado. Estaba prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas con la cantidad de revisiones que aún tenía que hacer, no mencionando su tesis y reporte de laboratorio. Con un poco menos de tres semanas antes de sus exámenes, Yuuri estaba realmente comenzando a sentir la presión.

Víctor de pie en la cocina, miraba a Yuuri cambiando entre terminar su reporte de laboratorio, releer los últimos capítulos de su tesis, y completar pruebas con preguntas pasadas que Víctor gentilmente le había proveído. Víctor suspiro lastimosamente cuando la tetera silbo. Sirvió el agua dentro de la taza de Yuuri, y lo llevo junto a un sándwich.

“Deberías comer.” Víctor suspiro suavemente mientras los dejaba sobre la mesa de café.

“Comeré en un minuto, gracias.” Yuuri le dio a Víctor una sonrisa exhausta – su piel estaba seca y pálida; evidencia de que no había estado cuidando de su piel recientemente. Había grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos, y había poco que Víctor pudiese hacer para ayudarlo.

“¿Necesitas algo?” pregunto Víctor mientras se quedaba de pie detrás del sofá, sus codos apoyados en el respaldo.

“Un masaje seria agradable.” Yuuri río suavemente.

“Tus deseos son órdenes.” Yuuri se permitió relajarse por un momento mientras las manos de Víctor trabajaban en los hombros de Yuuri. apretó gentilmente, los músculos duros y tensos cuando Yuuri hizo una mueca. “¿Esta bien eso?”

“S-sí, sí.” Yuuri suspiro temblorosamente mientras los dedos de Víctor masajearon sus hombros. Los pulgares de Víctor presionaron la carne de los hombros de Yuuri, masajeándolo gentilmente. “Mi cuello se siente tan rígido.” Yuuri se quejó con un puchero mientras Víctor masajeaba sus hombros. “De hecho, todo mi cuerpo se siente rígido.”

“Tal vez, te invite a un fin de semana de spa después de tus exámenes.” Víctor río con promesa.

“No tienes que hacer eso.” Murmuro Yuuri cuando los nudillos de Víctor presionaron justo debajo de la nuca de su cuello. Yuuri siseo, sobresaltándose ligeramente.

“¿Dijiste que tus padres son dueños de un hotel de aguas termales?”

“Lo son, en Hasetsu.” Dijo Yuuri. “Pero es uno tradicional, no como los de aquí.” Explico. “Eso me recuerda; Necesito llamar a mamá pronto, ha pasado… un tiempo.” Yuuri bufo.

“¿Oh? ¿Por qué es eso?”

“Es solo que ellos siempre están ocupados y cuando están libres yo estoy en clases, o durmiendo.” Suspiro suavemente. “Los fines de semanas es excepcionalmente ocupado. Los turistas tienden a pasar su fin de semana refrescándose así que… tenemos más huéspedes. En realidad, ellos no tienen suficiente tiempo para nada más que trabajar.” Yuuri suspiro triste, y Víctor podía notar que Yuuri extrañaba demasiado a su familia.

“Lo siento por eso.” Víctor roso su mano contra la mejilla de Yuuri, y Yuuri brevemente se apoyó en ella antes de que Víctor volviera a posar su mano en la espalda de Yuuri.

“Estoy acostumbrado a eso. Supongo que solo sería agradable poder verlos más.” murmuro Yuuri. “¿Qué… qué hay de tus padres?”

“¿Mis padres?” Yuuri asintió. “Tampoco hablamos mucho. Es más, porque sé que están bien y ellos saben que estoy bien, no hay mucho más sobre eso.” Sonrió suavemente. “Además, como tus padres, ellos viven al otro lado del mundo.” Yuuri le dio un zumbido conocedor.

“Tal vez les envié un mensaje y les preguntare si están libre para hablar. Incluso si eso significa que tenga que quedarme hasta tarde.

“¿Los extrañas mucho?” pregunto Víctor, y Yuuri río suavemente.

“Creo que es un—” las palabras de Yuuri fueron cortadas con un siseo agudo, su cuerpo tensándose instantáneamente.

“¿Eso dolió? Lo siento, tratare de ser más gentil.” Prometió Víctor, sus nudillos soltándose un poco, para el alivio de Yuuri.

“Está bien.” Tranquilizo Yurio mientras le daba una sonrisa sobre su hombro. “Creo que mis hombros están un poco tensos.” Dijo Yuuri con un bufido divertido mientras Víctor trabajaba los nudos de sus hombros.

“Todo tu cuerpo a estado tenso con todo el trabajo que tienes.” Reflexiono Víctor mientras usaba sus muñecas para trabajar los músculos de Yuuri.

“No puedo esperar para que termine.” Murmuro Yuuri tembloroso, pero aun así suspiro contento. “Entregar todo mi trabajo y terminar mis exámenes, y podre relajarme.”

“Tal vez te lleve lejos una vez termines con todo.” Víctor río. “Te mereces un descanso después de todo.”

“No tienes que hacer eso.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente. “Solo… con estar aquí es suficiente.”

“Bueno puedo estar contigo en cualquier parte del mundo, cariño. Además, quiero invitarte.” Víctor les dio un último apretón a los hombros de Yuuri. “¿Cómo estuvo eso?”

“Perfecto.” Suspiro Yuuri. “Gracias.” Víctor se inclinó para besar la corona de la cabeza de Yuuri.

“Te dejare regresar a tu trabajo.” Yuuri asintió y regreso su atención a sus notas de revisión.

Víctor le dio un suspiro de lastima mientras miraba a Yuuri trabajar desde la cocina. Podía sentir la tensión irradiar de él, podía ver el estrés y la fatiga mostrarse en el rostro de Yuuri. pero, aun así, Víctor pensaba que era hermoso. Con la piel seca, labios partidos y grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos, Yuuri aún era la persona más hermosa en el mundo.

Aun había muchísimo que Yuuri no había aprendido completamente. Mejor dicho, había aprendido completamente, pero estaba este miedo interno de que olvidaría todo. Aún tenía unos temas que repasar, exámenes anteriores que tenía que completar, tarjetas de memoria que tenía que hacer. Ya había utilizado seis lápices y un paquete de destacadores de colores.

“¿Vitya?” llamo Yuuri, y Víctor se acercó instantáneamente.

“¿Estas bien?”

“¿Me puedes explicar esto?” pregunto Yuuri, apuntando a la plantilla en la pantalla de su computadora. Víctor se acercó y se sentó junto a él, Makkachin saltando a su regazo. “Lo he leído una y otra vez, pero aún no lo logro entender. El inglés parece estar fallándome.” Suspiro Yuuri.

“Bien, así que, la corteza frontal—aquí en tu cabeza,” medito Víctor, tocando la frente de Yuuri con sus dedos, “convierte la información sensorial en pensamientos y acciones. Por ejemplo, cuando tocas algo caliente, tu mano automáticamente se aleja.” Explico Víctor. “Cuando escaneas el cerebro de las personas con OCD, a menudo puedes ver que la actividad es más frecuente en la corteza frontal. Es posible que las compulsiones sean el resultado de una mayor conversión de información sensorial. ¿Tiene sentido?” Yuuri lo pensó por un minuto.

“Creo.” Suspiro Yuuri.

“Para ser honesto no hay una manera simple para explicarlo, es lo que es. ¿entiendes el resto?” pregunto Víctor mientras el lápiz de Yuuri escribía algunas notas.

“Si. gracias.” Yuuri sonrió, inclinándose para darle a Víctor un dulce beso.

“Déjame saber si necesitas algo más.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri paso la mayoría de su tiempo libre tratando de balancear revisiones, su tesis, y sus reportes de laboratorio-guion-diarios de investigación. Así que cuando llego a la clase de Víctor dos martes antes de su primer examen, Víctor no se pudo sorprender cuando casi se quedó dormido. Sabia de primera mano todo el tiempo que Yuuri pasaba estudiando.

“… vayan a la página siete y comiencen con esas preguntas. Si tienen alguna pregunta, digan y me acercare.” Cuando dejo a la clase con su próxima tarea, se acercó al escritorio de Yuuri.

“¿Estas bien?” una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Yuuri, su pulgar haciendo círculos suaves. Yuuri le dio algo parecido a un asentimiento. Víctor suspiro suavemente. Había notado que Yuuri había estado excepcionalmente callado esa mañana, y Víctor se lo había cargado a la fatiga.

“Algo.” Murmuro Yuuri. “Solo estoy… exhausto.”

“¿Supongo que sería demasiado pedirte que me ayudes con mi clase de mas tarde?” Víctor río. Y Yuuri cerro sus ojos, asintiendo con un gruñido. “Aquí.” Víctor saco las llaves de su oficina de su bolsillo y las puso frente a Yuuri. “Ve y toma una siesta y te llevare a casa más tarde.” Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

“Estaré bien, solo necesito cerrar mis ojos por un momento.” Víctor suspiro lastimosamente, aun así, sonrió. Yuuri de verdad era terco, especialmente cuando pensaba que algo seria inconveniente para Víctor. Pero Yuuri era dulce y considerado al mismo tiempo, y Víctor no podía permitir que Yuuri no sea cuidadoso con su salud.

“Nada de revisiones cuando llegues a casa.” Sonrió suavemente. Yuuri acepto de manera complaciente. “Te vas a relajar, vamos a salir a cenar, y voy a consentirte.” Dijo Víctor en voz baja con una sonrisa de promesa.

“Vitya…” murmuro Yuuri, su rostro rojo cereza. “Mantén tu voz baja.”

Cualquiera que mirase en ese momento podría ver la manera en la que Víctor miraba a Yuuri, ojos suaves y completamente encantado por él. Víctor pensaba que eran increíblemente obvios. De hecho, se preguntaba por qué no habían sido atrapados aún. O quizás no eran tan obvios como pensaban. De cualquier manera, Víctor estaba agradecido de que aún no hayan sido encontrados en esa clase de situación comprometedora.

“Está bien, está bien.” Río silenciosamente. “Descansa algo.”

Víctor no podía dejar de mirar a Yuuri porque está vistiendo _esa sudadera corta_ otra vez. En realidad, la había utilizado un montón recientemente, y de alguna manera, Víctor había aprendido a suprimir la urgencia de devorar completamente a Yuuri, a pesar de que sus ojos continuamente recorrían su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. En realidad, se había sorprendido a sí mismo, con la cantidad de autocontrol que tenía por Yuuri en esa sudadera corta. Aun hacia a Víctor salivar y su sangre correr hacia el sur, pero al menos se podía controlar a sí mismo. No tropezaba con cada oración, o tartamudeaba y se volvía rojo cada vez que posaba sus ojos en Yuuri. eso era una mejora.

Era una pena que Yuuri estuviese tan ocupado recientemente; Víctor no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de Yuuri en su sudadera con capucha corta, a pesar de las palabras “ _cuando lleguemos a casa, Vitya._ ” A pesar de que Víctor no estaba enojado, sabía que Yuuri estaba bajo cantidades de estrés, u cantidades de presiones. Eso hará que Yuuri sea aún más gratificante cuando finalmente tenga la oportunidad.

Cuando Víctor se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, se preguntó cómo consentir a Yuuri esta noche; o en cambio, podía consentir a Yuuri en fin de semana con un fin de semana de spa, o solo un fin de semana fuera de la ciudad. Pero tal vez algo que lo relajara debería esperar hasta que Yuuri terminara con todos sus deberes; entonces Víctor podría tomarse realmente su tiempo para consentirlo.

Miraba desde su escritorio mientras el pobre Yuuri luchaba por permanecer despierto al frente de la clase, su mano cansadamente escribiendo notas. Yuuri realmente era fenomenal.

“El próximo martes es su examen. Para mi clase, al menos. Recuerden, comienza a las nueve de la mañana, no lleguen tarde – solo jugaran con ustedes mismos.” Dijo Víctor mientras miraba a los estudiantes rápidamente recoger sus cosas. “Tampoco se olviden de su tesis.” Suspiro suavemente. “¿Yuuri? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?” pregunto Víctor mientras miraba a la clase salir por la puerta. Yuuri se levantó y se acercó.

“¿Si?”

“Relájate.” Víctor sonrió. “Descansa algo cuando llegues a casa. Cuando vuelva, te llevare a cenar.”

“No tienes que hacer eso.” Yuuri suspiro cansadamente.

“No, pero lo quiero hacer. ¿te alistas para las siete?” Yuuri asintió.

“Gracias.” Yuuri sonrió agradecido.

“Te lo mereces.” Víctor envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura desnuda de Yuuri y beso su frente. Los pulgares de Víctor dibujaron círculos suaves en la cintura de Yuuri, su corazón acelerado mientras su mano tomaba el dobles de la sudadera corta de Yuuri. Era riesgoso, tocar a Yuuri mientras estaban en la universidad, pero Víctor no podía evitarlo. Yuuri solo era irresistible. “Y, además, te vez hermoso.” Víctor río.

“Eso me lo dices cada vez que uso esto.” Yuuri río. “¿Te veo más tarde? Tengo otra clase a la que ir.”

“Te veo más tarde. Te amo.”

“También te amo.”

Dios, era casi ridículo cuan enamorado esta Víctor de Yuuri.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri hacia lo mejor que podía por no caer dormido durante su clase de investigación, especialmente desde que era una clase tan importante; lo ayudaría con la última parte de su reporte de laboratorio. Pero estaba _tan_ _cansado_.

Ausentemente tomaba notas, anotando solo lo que lo ayudaría con su reporte de laboratorio. Era cansador, y todo lo que podía pensar era en Víctor.

El rostro de Yuuri se volvía risueño ante el pensamiento. Víctor era dulce, algunas vez adorable, especialmente cuando se trataba de Makkachin. También era amoroso, y bañaba a Yuuri en toda clase de afectos que Yuuri solo se sentía derretir por ellos.

No podía esperar por su noche de cita con Víctor esa noche, ya había sido un tiempo desde su última. Habían estado tan ocupados recientemente, especialmente Yuuri, que ninguno había tenido energías para hacer nada después de llegar a casa. Pero esta noche Víctor le había pedido que se relajara y que descansara para que pudiesen salir a cenar.

Yuuri noto que Víctor era tan romántico, y honestamente, nunca supo que se podía amar a nadie tanto como Yuuri amaba a Víctor, su teléfono vibro. Al principio espero que fuera Víctor, pero en cambio era Phichit en su grupo de chat.

 

De: Peach

Así que como esta Víctor 😏

 

Yuuri rodo sus ojos. Por supuesto que estaría entrometiéndose en su vida amorosa.

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Creo que necesitas tener sexo

 

De: Chris

Omg Yuuri SALVAJE

 

De: Peach

Wow ok malvado 😂😂😂

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

😬😬😬

 

De: Charlie

Pero en realidad, como están todos?

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Cansado 😩 aún tengo que releer mi tesis, terminar mi reporte de laboratorio, y la revisión para los exámenes

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Pero estoy en clases (quedándome dormido) así que hablamos más tarde?

 

De: Peach

En la clase de Víctor? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

De: Chris

Se estaría quedando dormido si fuera la clase de Víctor

 

De: Peach

Buen punto

 

De: Peach

Aun no puedo creer que estés saliendo con tu profesor

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Wow ok demasiado critico 😂😭 

 

De: Peach

Supongo que debería decir que no puedo creer que anotaras con ese bomboncito 👀

 

Para: Peach, Charlie, Chris

Hablamos mas tardeeee 😬😬😬

 

Con un suspiro y sus ojos rodando, Yuuri dejo su teléfono.

Yuuri estaba absolutamente destrozado para la hora que la clase termino. “ _Nada de revisiones cuando llegues a casa.”_ Le había dicho Víctor. pero tenía ansiedad por hacer algo de trabajo. Racionalmente, Yuuri sabía que hacer revisiones mientras estaba exhausto no lograría nada, y tratar de releer su tesis y terminar su reporte de laboratorio solo provocaría más errores, pero, aun así, Yuuri pensaba que debía de hacer _algo_.

Y mientras lo pensaba, un mensaje llego.

 

De: Vitya 🥰💕

Espero que te estés relajando ❣

 

Yuuri sonrió para sí mismo antes de escribir una respuesta.

 

Para: Vitya 🥰💕

Lo estoy! Pero solo siento que no estoy siendo productivo 😩

 

Yuuri arrugo el entrecejo, ansioso por hacer algo de trabajo, pero también desesperado por tomar una siesta.

 

De: Vitya 🥰💕

Toma un baño? Te sentirás refrescado y te ayudara con los músculos de tus espalda y hombros. Tenemos sales de baño en el gabinete del baño, usa algunas ❣

 

Yuuri sonrió suavemente. _“¡Lo haré!”_ respondió. Bueno, sin mucho más que hacer, Yuuri se levantó del sofá y fue al baño principal para prepararse un baño. Víctor tenia razón, tal vez un baño ayudaría realmente a su adolorido cuerpo. Yuuri suspiro mientras llenaba la bañera con agua caliente.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor suspiro suavemente mientras deslizaba sus lentes en su rostro, tomando su lápiz. Con suerte Yuuri tendría un agradable y relajante baño en el que sumergirse antes de la cena. Su cita para cenar significaba que Víctor tendría que quedarse en la oficina hasta aproximadamente las seis y media para terminar su trabajo. Aunque lo valía, para tener una agradable y tranquila noche con Yuuri. la mayoría de las noches se la pasaban trabajando, especialmente Yuuri.

 

Para Yuuri 😍💖

Como está tu baño? ❤

 

Una respuesta llego rápidamente.

 

De: Yuuri 😍💖

[nueva imagen]

Perfecto 💕

 

La imagen era de Yuuri en la bañera, burbujas cubriendo su cuerpo hasta su barbilla, una sonrisa suave en su rostro. sus lentes tenían unas pequeñas gotas de agua en ellos, y sus mejillas estaban rosadas mientras sonreía. Víctor sintió sus mejillas calentarse mientras miraba la foto de Yuuri. Hombre, él solo era hermoso.

Yuuri tenía el rostro de un ángel – cabello negro, ojos dulces, mejillas pintadas, y Víctor estaba absolutamente encantado. Algunas veces se preguntaba como en la tierra había logrado anotar con alguien tan… tan _asombroso_ como lo era Yuuri.

 

Para: Yuuri 😍💖

Te ves hermoso 💕 te dejo con tu baño!

 

De: Yuuri 😍💖

Gracias 💖

 

Víctor sonrió a su teléfono. Podía ver en su cabeza lo que estaba destinado a ser un bonito sonrojo pintando las mejillas de Yuuri ante el cumplido de Víctor. con una risa para sí mismo, victo volvió a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y volvió a tomar su lápiz.

Víctor aún tenía otro paquete de pruebas de sus primeros años que marcar, y estaba esperando tener al menos la mitad de ellos marcados antes de su próximo examen dentro de una semana, así que también, al igual que Yuuri, tenía que hacer su trabajo.

Periódicamente miraba el reloj mientras marcaba las pruebas suspirando mientras el reloj avanzaba lentamente, minuto a minuto. El tiempo parecía ir excepcionalmente lento hoy día, especialmente desde que estaba ansioso para ir a casa.

Cuando finalmente dieron las seis treinta, Víctor estaba extasiado. Tomo su blazer y su maletín y prácticamente voló a través de la puerta. Con suerte, era un viaje rápido a casa, y Víctor estuvo en casa en poco tiempo. Víctor se detuvo en el estacionamiento de su casa y abrió la puerta.

Yuuri venia bajando las escaleras, adornado con una blusa de encaje blanca y un par de pantalones de cintura alta, cuando vio a Víctor abriendo la puerta.

“Bienvenido a casa.” Yuuri sonrió, y Víctor se giró. Lo miro, y lo miro, y lo _miro_ , sus ojos sorprendidos mirando a Yuuri, quien se veía asombroso.

“Delineador.” Tartamudeo Víctor mientras veía la fina línea en los ojos de Yuuri, perfectamente curvada al final.

“Oh, yo— quería tratar algo nuevo…” cuando Víctor no dijo nada, Yuuri comenzó a sentir pánico. “¿V-Vitya?”

“Te ves hermoso.”

Y era cierto. Yuuri era alucinante. Incluso más con el leve sonrojo y la sonrisa en su rostro.

“Bajare en un segundo una vez me cambie.” Mientras Víctor se cruzaba con Yuuri en los escalones, presiono un casto beso en sus labios.

Yuuri tenía una sonrisa risueña en su rostro después del cumplido de Víctor mientras cubría sus labios con bálsamo labial.

Víctor casi había muerto cuando vio a Yuuri con delineador. Honestamente él se veía aún más divino, si eso era posible. Se quitó su traje de trabajo, sacando un simple traje negro Armani de su guardarropa, completado con una camisa negra. Esparció un poco de colonia en su cuello y sus muñecas, tomo su billetera y bajo para encontrarse con Yuuri.

“¿Estás listo, mi amor?” pregunto Víctor con una voz dulce mientras bajaba las escaleras. Yuuri simplemente sonrió mientras él se quedaba de pie al final de las escaleras.

“Vamos a salir, Makka, se buena.” Yuuri arrullo a Makkachin, rascando sus orejas.

\---------------------------------------

Yuuri cayo dormido en el asiento de enfrente del auto, la mano de Víctor descansaba en su muslo mientras su pulgar dibujaba círculos suaves en el interior de su muslo. Debía de estar exhausto, concluyo Víctor mientras manejaba a la ciudad vecina para cenar.

Por la esquina de su ojo podía ver el rostro pacifico de Víctor, tranquilo y relajado mientras tomaba una siesta, la chaqueta del traje de Víctor envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Estaban quince minutos antes de su reservación cuando Víctor se detuvo en el estacionamiento. Normalmente, Yuuri se despertaría tan pronto el auto se detuviera, pero esta noche permaneció en su pacifico sueño. Víctor sonrió suavemente, decidiendo darle a Yuuri quince minutos extras de sueño.

Víctor era un trabajador dedicado, y Víctor casi sentía pena por todo el tiempo que Yuuri pasaba estudiando y trabajando. Su primer exámen era dentro de dos semanas, y cuando sea que llegara a casa del trabajo podía sentir la tensión irradiar de Yuuri mientras estudiaba. Había atrapado a Yuuri llorando un montón mientras lloraba, especialmente durante las noches. Ahora, Víctor se quedaba despierto (o al menos, trataba) con Yuuri así que era alguien que lo reconfortaba.

“Cariño, ya estamos aquí.” Víctor le arrullo, su mano acariciando gentilmente la mejilla de Yuuri. Víctor paso su mano a través del cabello de Yuuri mientras se removía, sus ojos entreabriéndose.

“Lo siento… me quede dormido.” Yuuri suspiro mientras se sentaba apropiadamente.

“Está bien. Solo me alegro de que descansaras algo.” Víctor sonrió suavemente, desasegurándose. Salió del auto y camino alrededor al asiento del pasajero mientras Yuuri se estiraba, desasegurándose. Víctor abrió la puerta de Yuuri, permitiendo que saliera. “No es un ningún lugar elegante hoy día, solo pensé que sería agradable tener un cambio de atmosfera.” Dijo Víctor mientras tomaba la mano de Yuuri y aseguraba la puerta del auto.

“No importa, en tanto este contigo.” Yuuri sintió a Víctor apretar su mano mientras sonreía suavemente. Una expresión jovial se extendió por el rostro de Víctor, sus ojos brillando.

“Eres dulce, ¿sabias eso?” Víctor río, inclinándose para besar la sien de Yuuri mientras caminaban dentro del restaurante. “¿Reserva para dos a las siete treinta para Nikiforov?”

“Por aquí.”

Víctor había elegido algo un poco menos extravagante de lo que normalmente seria, algo para hacer sentir a Yuuri mas cómodo, y menos bajo presión. Era una parrilla, muy bien calificada, en la opinión de Víctor, sirviendo lo que sea, como el nombre decía, a la parrilla.

“Escoge lo que quieras.” Dijo Víctor suavemente mientras abrían su menú. Yuuri miro el menú. Todo era tan… costoso. Demasiado para “nada tan elegante”. Yuuri casi río.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Cómo está el cordero?” pregunto Víctor mientras cortaba una pieza de cola de langosta.

“Bueno. También jugoso. ¿puedo probar algo de tu langosta?” preguntó Yuuri.

“Por supuesto.” Víctor corto otra pieza de langosta y sostuvo el tenedor para los labios de Yuuri. “Ahh,” con las mejillas sonrojadas, Yuuri dudoso se inclinó hacia adelante, envolviendo el tenedor en su boca. Víctor retiro el tenedor y miro a Yuuri con una sonrisa esperanzada.

“¿Cómo está?”

“Esta buena.” Yuuri sonrió de regreso, el pequeño sonrojo en su rostro ahora desvanecido.

“¿Lo estas disfrutando?” pregunto Víctor mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de agua. Yuuri dejo su cuchillo para tomar la mano de Víctor a través de la mesa.

“Lo hago.” Yuuri sonrió mientras apretaba la mano de Víctor. “Supongo que realmente necesitaba esto.”

“Me alegro. ¿lograste tener un baño agradable mas temprano?” Yuuri asintió.

“Por una vez me sentí relajado. Aunque mis hombros y espalda aun duelen un poco.” Suspiro, pinchando la última pieza de su chuleta.   

“Tal vez te invitare a un fin de semana de spa después de que termines.” Víctor dijo con una promesa. “Para ayudarte a relajarte completamente.”

“No tienes que hacer eso.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente. “No necesito un fin de semana de spa o nada lujoso. Solo te necesito a ti.” Víctor sintió su corazón hincharse mientras Yuuri apretaba su mano.

“Entonces me asegurare de estar siempre aquí.” La sonrisa de Yuuri era contenta, feliz mientras se miraban el uno al otro por solo unos momentos más, sus ojos mirándose mientras el pulgar de Yuuri acariciaba la mano de Yuuri. “¿Estás listo para el postre?”

“Yo creo.” Víctor asintió, y el tiempo fue perfecto cuando la mesera se acercó para limpiar sus platos.

“¿Les gustaría ver el menú de postres?”

“Por favor.” Con un asentimiento de su cabeza, la mesera rápidamente limpio sus platos, regresando prontamente con dos menús de postres.

“Volveré pronto para tomar su orden.” Con una sonrisa amistosa, ella se alejó.

“¿Qué te apetece?” pregunto Víctor mientras Yuuri inspeccionaba el menú.

“¿Tal vez una creme brulée? A sido un tiempo desde que no pruebo uno.” Dijo Yuuri mientras cerraba el menú, dejándolo a un costado de la mesa.

“Creo que tomare el pudding de caramelo pegajoso. ¿quieres también un café o algo?” pregunto Víctor mientras miraba la selección de bebidas calientes, anunciadas al final del menú.

“Solo un moka, creo.”

“Creo que tomare un latte con el mío.” Dijo Víctor. “¿Quieres dar un paseo antes de que vayamos a casa? A pasado un tiempo.”

“Seguro.” La mesera interrumpió su conversación, con el cuaderno de notas en su mano.

“¿Se han decidido por un postre?”

“¿Podemos tener una creme brulée, un pudding de caramelo pegajoso, un moka y un latte, ambos regulares, por favor?” ordeno Víctor mientras juntaba ambos menús y se los pasaba a la mesera, quien los tomo agradecida.

“Por supuesto. Volveré pronto con ellos.”

“¿Cuánto más te queda de tu reporte de laboratorio?” pregunto Víctor una vez la mesera se había retirado.

“Solo la evaluación.” Suspiro Yuuri. “Necesito releerla para poder hacerlo una vez entrega mi tesis. Ahora casi estoy listo con la relectura, solo queda la última mitad del ultimo capitulo.” Yuuri sonrió suavemente. “Con suerte pronto seré capaz de volver a respirar.”

“Te llevare a un lugar relajante para consentirte.” Víctor río suavemente.

“Ya te dije que no tienes que hacer eso.” Yuuri hizo un puchero a través de la mesa a Víctor.

“Cierto.” Víctor tenia esta sonrisa engreída en su rostro mientras sus ojos brillante y afilados mantenían la mirada de Yuuri. “Pero tal vez quiera… _malcriarte_.” Yuuri tembló ante la implicación, su rostro tomando un bonito tono de rojo brillante.

“¡ _Vitya_!” Yuuri oculto su rostro en sus manos mientras Víctor reía, su mano estirándose a través de la mesa para acariciar la mejilla de Yuuri.

“Pero en serio, quiero llevarte a algún lugar para consentirte, solo que aún no sé dónde.” Víctor sonrió suavemente.

En realidad, sabía exactamente donde quería llevar a Yuuri.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Gracias por la cena.” Dijo Yuuri mientras se aseguraba a sí mismo. “Realmente la disfrute.”

“Me alegro.” Dijo Víctor suavemente mientras arrancaba el auto. “Se podía notar que necesitabas un descanso.”

“Tienes razón con eso.” Yuuri suspiro. “Estaba por perder la cordura.” La mano de Yuuri se movió tentativamente al muslo de Víctor, tomándolo gentilmente.

“Solo unas pocas semanas más y serás libre.” Le recordó Víctor con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. “Después de eso podrás recuperar tu sueño.” Río suavemente. “Una vez que tu tesis sea entregada será un peso menos en un pecho al menos.” Yuuri zumbo de acuerdo.

“Un gran peso.” Resoplo. “Espero subirla en algún momento dentro de la próxima semana, tal vez después de los dos exámenes. Me debato ahora en releer lo último para conservar mi cordura.” Murmuro Yuuri.

“Siempre relee, Yuuri.” aconsejo Víctor. “La ultima cosa que quieres es perder puntos por errores de deletreo.”

“Lo sé.” Suspiro Yuuri. “Pero algunas veces es tan estresante y frustrante. La mitad del tiempo solo termino encontrando más y más detalles mientras la corrijo y entonces comienzo a llorar.” Yuuri hizo un puchero, sus cejas arrugadas juntas.

“Todo valdrá al final, lo prometo.” Víctor sonrió suavemente.

El viaje a casa fue relativamente tranquilo y para la hora que llegaron, Yuuri se había quedado dormido, una delicada mano descansaba con gracia en el muslo de Víctor. cuando Víctor se estaciono, Víctor lo despertó tranquilamente.

“Cariño, estamos en casa.” Víctor se desaseguro a sí mismo, estirándose gentilmente para peinar algo de cabello detrás de su oreja. “Yuuri,” los ojos de Yuuri se entreabrieron mientras refunfuñaba, sentándose apropiadamente. “Vamos, deberías ir a la cama.” Yuuri asintió, saliendo del auto.

Perezosamente, Yuuri se arrastró al baño y se desvistió, poniéndose una camisa grande (de Víctor, por supuesto). Víctor regreso del baño justo cuando Yuuri había subido a la cama.

“Puedo notar que has estado descuidando tu piel recientemente.” Dijo Víctor mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la colgaba en la parte de atrás de la puerta de la habitación.

“¿Así de obvio, huh?” Yuuri río cansadamente.

“Lo es.” Reflexiono Víctor. “Dame un segundo.” Rápidamente, fue al baño, tomando un tubo de bálsamo labial y un tubo de crema facial. Víctor se sentó en el borde de la cama, abriendo el tubo de crema facial y apretándola en su dedo. Esparció la crema por el rostro de Yuuri, enfocándose en la sequedad. “Deberías cuidar más de ti mismo.”

“¿No es por eso por lo que estás aquí?” replico Yuuri juguetón, sacando una sonrisa de Víctor.

“Supongo que tienes razón.” Víctor río mientras sus dedos trabajaban en humectar el rostro de Yuuri, masajeando sus mejillas y su frente, tocando su nariz.

Los dedos de Víctor eran suaves contra su rostro, delicados y relajantes mientras dejaba salir un suave suspiro.

“¿Mejor?” Yuuri asintió mientras los dedos de Víctor se deslizaban por su rostro. “Bien.” Víctor saco la tapa del bálsamo labial. Hundió su dedo, tomando un poco antes de acercar su dedo a los labios de Yuuri. las mejillas de Yuuri tenían un lindo rosado cuando Víctor esparció el bálsamo labial por el labio superior e inferior de Yuuri. “Tus labios están realmente secos.” Suspiro Víctor. “Te ayudare a exfoliarlos con un exfoliador labial mañana.” Prometió Víctor mientras Yuuri sonreía suavemente.

“Me podría acostumbrar a este regaloneo.” Yuuri río suavemente mientras Víctor volvía a poner la tapa en el bálsamo labial.

“¿Oh? tal vez te consienta más a menudo.” Bromeo Víctor mientras se levantaba de la cama. “Ve a dormir.” Víctor beso la frente de Yuuri mientras Yuuri se acomodaba bajo las sabanas.

Yuuri miraba mientras Víctor se desabotonaba la camisa, exponiendo los músculos de su espalda tonificada y su delgada cintura, y no lo pudo evitar, pero babeo. Víctor realmente tenía el cuerpo de un dios y Yuuri solo quería poner sus manos por _todo_ su cuerpo. Víctor se giró después de ponerse unos pantalones deportivos.

“¿Estuviste mirando todo el tiempo?” río suavemente, acomodándose junto a Yuuri, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

“¿Esperabas que no lo hiciera?” Yuuri hizo un puchero cuando el cuerpo de Víctor se curvo contra el suyo.

“De hecho, todo lo contrario.” Bromeo Víctor con una risa amorosa. “Buena noche, Yuuri.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCD: (obsessive-compulsive disorder) Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. En español (TOC)
> 
> Me disculpo por el tiempo que me demore en actualizar pero aqui otro capitulo.. he andado dispersa y el viaje me jugo una mala pasada... pero ya volvi... nos vemos pronto...   
> Y no se olviden de darle su amor a MagicalMirai quien es la autora de este hermoso Fic.


End file.
